Every Moment and its Butterflies
by Slytherin Queen Lillian
Summary: It's strange to think that a single moment can change a life, in this case it changed many. When Voldemort chose to spare Lily Potter's life, keeping his promise to Snape he changed the magical world forever. Warnings- None to start with but it's going to get dark as it goes on. There will be hurt and child torture in later chapters.
1. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Chapter one

It was barely what you could call a house. The walls wouldn't last long. They were already collapsing; plaster and rumble coving the floor.

Severus Snape took a few deeps breaths as the panic rose inside him. He walked as quickly he could towards the ruin. The door was blown clear off its hinges and had shattered against the wall. A picture of a young baby holding a messily painted welcome sign lay singed and torn on the floor, its frame shattered around it.

Snape picked it up and stuffed it in his robe pocket. He leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths to steady himself before making his way over the fallen ceiling beams. The wall moved slightly and let out an ominous creak as he leant against it, so he moved away as quickly as he could.

He turned the corner of the hallway and promptly turned away in disgust, a wave of nausea passing over him. James Potter's lifeless body lay at the bottom of the flight of stairs. His eyes were opened wide in fear with the tell-tale sign of the killing curse, the lighting bolt still showing brightly on his chest, peeking out of his ripped shirt.

Snape had never been fond of his schooltime bully, James Potter, by any means, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Snape bent down and closed James' eyes out of respect before moving past him and up the stairs. The staircase rocked dangerously with every step. Come morning, the house would be nothing but a pile of rubble, dust and ghosts.

There was the sound of a child crying from a nearby room at the top of the stairs. Snape moved quickly towards the noise. Harry, no more than eighteen months old, stood unsteadily in his cot, tears running down his face and with his tiny hands clutching the charred wooden railing. Snape picked him up and cradled the him carefully in his arms before conjuring a ball of water for Harry to play with. He turned to look at the rest of the nursery.

He froze.

A flash of copper hair on the other side of the cot. With trembling hands, he carefully put Harry back down, feeling that his arms weren't his own. He found himself moving towards Lily, the world passing in slow motion.

He fell to his knees beside Lily, dragging her broken, bleeding body into his arms, tears pouring down his cheeks. A wordless cry, a scream of pain exploded from him. He'd never felt pain like this. He felt like he would explode from grief, his world collapsing in on itself in the tiny room. He was going to die here, he couldn't breath.

"Lily." he choked between sobs, clutching her limp form close to his chest, "I'm...I'm so sorry, Lily I..."

She'd moved, he was _sure_ she moved. He released her slightly, so she was lying on his lap, cradled in one arm.

"Lily?" He called out, "LILY!"

She moved again, her eyes fluttering open as her chest moved slightly with small laboured breaths.

"S...Severus? Wh...Where's Harry?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper and a drop of blood trickled from her lips.

"He's here, he's OK, he's fine." Snape said, relief flooding his voice. He used his free sleeve to wipe away fresh tears only to have them replaced immediately.

"Good." Lily said falling back into unconsciousness.

"Lily, no!" Snape ordered her loudly, "Wake up! You've got to stay awake!"

There was a thundering crash as a large piece of the roof caved in across the room, barely missing the cot and showering all three of them with a fresh layer of plaster and dust.

Snape found himself snapped back to the urgency of the situation and he knew it was time to leave.

Laying Lily carefully back down, he got to his feet and lifted the crying Harry into his arms. Kneeling back down, he held Harry in one arm, and pulled Lily into the other. With a deep breath, he apparated straight to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

A swarm of medics surrounded him at once, checking Lily for a pulse. It was faint but there.

"What happened?" A medic asked him, summoning a note pad and quill as the trauma team levitated Lily and began moving her to a treatment room.

Snape attempted to look past him to see what they were doing with Lily, but the medic blocked his view with a look of annoyed patience.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's clear that this woman has been viciously attacked." the officious little man said urgently, "We need to know what happened. My name is Marius Hogweed."

Hogweed glanced down at the crying and fussing baby in Snape's arms. He looked back up, suspicion crossing his features, "Is this your son?"

"No." Snape replied, clutching Harry closer to him, "He's hers."

"We'll take him then. He can stay in the nursery wing." Hogweed stated, reaching out to take Harry.

"No!" Snape snapped, stepping back from Hogweed's outstretched arms, "No, Harry stays with me."

Hogweed hesitated, "Harry was it? Harry's hurt his head. We should make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

Snape ran his finger over Harry's bleeding forehead, tracing the lighting bolt shape with his finger.

"He doesn't." Snape said, confused. He sat down on a nearby chair, his legs shaking. He felt suddenly exhausted, "I wasn't there...I arrived too late. But I think I can tell you what happened."

Hogweed sighed, tired after a long and busy day. He really didn't want to deal with yet another difficult patient on Halloween. However, his better nature and professionalism took over and so with a deep breath he sat down next to Snape.

"Was this an attack by You-know-who?" Hogweed asked in a low voice, so as not to alarm other patients and staff.

Snape nodded slowly, "Yes, yes I believe it was."

Hogweed took another deep breath, he'd seen to many attacks from that man recently.

Harry started fussing again. Snape made an attempt to calm him down, using the distraction to get his own thoughts in order.

Hogweed took out his notebook and quill again. He needed this man's story in writing as soon as possible for when the Aurors turned up. Memories changed with time. He took another deep breath, before he spoke again, as gently as he could, "Do you have any idea why?"

"Lily and James were in hiding." Snape answered, "They thought...no, they _were_ in danger. He...I mean, You-Know-Who thought Harry was a threat."

"What?" Hogweed asked sceptically, "The child?"

"Yes." Snape said coldly.

"What happened?" Hogweed continued, not sure what to believe.

"I arrived to see the house in ruins. James Potter is dead and there were clear signs of the killing curse."

A sudden moment of clarity struck Snape.

"They had a secret keeper." Snape hissed, "The house was under a Fidelius Charm. Sirius Black, he was the only secret keeper they had. He must have betrayed them! You have to find him! Now!" Snape stood up suddenly causing Harry to start crying again.

"We'll alert the Aurors," Hogweed said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Was there any obvious sign of You-Know-Who?"

"Only the destruction he caused," Snape told him, sitting back down, "The front door was blasted in, the house was falling to pieces." He sighed, "It's probably collapsed completely by now..."

They were interrupted by a young witch.

"Marius? The patient is stable. And awake." she told Hogweed.

"Thank you Lizbeth." Hogweed nodded.

Snape jumped to his feet and rushed down the hallway, barging past Lizbeth, holding tightly onto Harry, and ignoring the calls to stop from behind him. He spotted Lily lying in bed through the small window in the door a few doors down the corridor. He hesitated before going in.

Lily smiled weakly up at him as he entered.

"You still have Harry."

Snape smiled back as best as he could. Her voice was weak, and tinged with pain, that he seemed to feel as well.

"I tried to sell him to the gift shop, but apparently that's not allowed." Snape softly said, forcing a smirk onto his face despite the tears that were trying to force their way out.

Lily smiled, letting out a small laugh before instantly wincing in pain. Snape moved closer to Lily's bedside, holding Harry out to her so they could touch fingers.

He drew out a chair next to her bedside and sat down

"They've been asking a lot of questions." Snape explained, trying to keep the whirlwind of his emotions in check, "I told them that the house was under a Fidelius and that Sirius was your secret keeper. They're going to look for him now. They'll find him, don't worry."

"What? No! NO!" Lily shouted before crying out in pain.

Lizbeth came charging into the room, hearing Lily's shout and cry of pain.

"Are you all right?" She asked, carefully examining Lily.

Lily began to hyperventilate, "No...no!"

"Lily!" Snape said soothingly. "Lily! Calm down!"

Several alarms went off from nowhere and more medics rushed in. One touched the inside of Lily's arm with a scarp of fabric, leaving a blueish stain on her skin. Lily immediately began to calm down.

"It...It wasn't Sirius." Lily gasped laying back down into the pillows, fighting the calming potion.

"Wh...What?" Snape spluttered in disbelief, "I thought...but surely?"

"We changed it last minute," Lily gasped out. Talking was clearly still difficult for her. "We knew...we knew that HE would assume it would be Sirius. So, James suggested we changed it."She took a few breaths before continuing. "It was Peter. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Not...not Sirius..."

Snape turned to the medics who were standing awkwardly in the corner of the room unsure what to make of the little drama.

"You have to let the Aurors 're out there now. You have to tell them that it wasn't Sirius. They have to find Pettigrew." Snape stated simply.

Lily shifted on the pillow, "He's an animagus. Peter is. He's a brown rat thing, brown like...like his hair."

"They'd better find Black anyway." Snape told them, "Knowing him, he'll kill Pettigrew if he finds him first. I know I would."

Lizbeth nodded before rushing from the room. The remainder of medics left after taking a few notes and making some checks on Lily's condition. Snape saw the medical identification card before they shut the folder. Lily Potter (née Evans) age 21. Muggleborn. Widowed.

Snape sat quietly for a few moments. Harry had stopped crying and was playing with Snape's hair. Lily booped him weakly on the nose with her finger, and Harry giggled.

"Lily can you remember what happened?" Snape asked quietly.

Lily lay back rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands

"We'd just been told that Peter had vanished." She began to explain quietly, "We got a letter saying it was suspected he'd betrayed us. The letter disintegrated as we were reading it and then the door was blasted in." She took a deep breath and tried not to cry, "I grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. James stayed on the stairs to...to give us time. We didn't have our wands with us. Harry had gotten into the habit of playing with them so we kept them upstairs."

Lily started crying now, unable to hold her tears back any longer. "He.. he.. he killed James. I heard him die. I slammed the door shut. Tried to think of a way out. But he blasted it open. He told me to hand Harry over. I put him in his cot and stood between them. I told him 'No'. He used the torture curse on me. Kept telling me to move. But I couldn't let him get to Harry, I couldn't let him hurt Harry. I didn't care if I died, if Harry would be safe."

Lily paused, her breathing ragged. "I think I must have blacked out for a second. I was on the floor and he was aiming his wand at Harry. I tried to stand back up I wasn't quick enough!" Her tears returned and she burst into sobs. "He cast the killing curse! Then there was a huge explosion and then...and then I woke up in your arms. He was gone, and the next thing I knew I was here...and Harry's still alive."

Lily reached out towards Snape, and he took her hand in his.

"I'm...I'm sorry about James." he said quietly.

Lily nodded and picked at the edge of the blanket, pulling at a loose seam "Thank you." She said leaning into him, doing her best to bring herself under control. She moved slowly into a sitting position with Snape's help.

"I hate waiting," she said with a sigh.

Thirty-two hours later Lily was able to sit up in bed and hold Harry for short periods of time. There was a sudden knock on the door. It was opened and in walked a much more pleasant Hogweed, followed by a rather annoyed looking Sirius Black. Sirius took one look at Snape and opened his mouth to say something.

Snape shushed him and indicated that Lily was firmly asleep, curled up with Harry.

"Can I help?" Snape asked icily.

"Haven't yet." Sirius hissed back glaring at Snape.

Hogweed stepped in between them and beckoned them into the corner by the door, where they could talk quietly.

"I thought you would like to know, gentlemen, that I was informed a few minutes ago that Mr Peter Pettigrew was arrested by a squad of Aurors. Apparently, he had killed twelve muggles and was looking at framing Mr Black here for everything. He has confessed and is on his way to Azkaban as we speak." Hogweed informed them. Both Sirius and Snape let out a sigh of relief.

He gave Lily a quick check over before quietly leaving the room. Sirius and Snape glared at each other, the only sound in the room being Lily's still slightly laboured breathing as she slept.

"You can leave now." Sirius hissed at Snape.

"No." Snape sneered back, "I can't. Lily needs me. But, feel free to go yourself. The door is just behind you. I'm sure even you know how to use one."

Snape turned back towards the bed but Sirius grabbed his arm and spun him back.

"She doesn't need you, Snivellus. She needs James. You know, the man she fell in love with? The one she married?"

Snape found himself scowling,"James is dead," he spat, "I've been here looking after Lily. And Harry. Where have you been, Black? Out drunk on a date with yet another one-off shag instead of protecting your _best friends_?"

"I've been looking for the man who tried to kill her and her son!" Sirius yelled.

Harry woke up at the noise and he began to fuss. Lily stirred in her sleep, but thankfully didn't wake. Both Snape and Sirius went over together and Snape tucked Harry back in, making some soothing sounds, lulling him back to sleep.

"This isn't going to work," Snape said quietly, not looking at Sirius for fear of loosing his temper, "I'm not leaving them again. I won't. We don't get on, Black. We never have. But we can't be angry at each other right now. Not when Lily needs us."

"Look Severus," Sirius sighed, tears forming in his eyes, "James was my best friend. When my own family kicked me out he took me in. I lived with them. They were my family the only family I've ever known. I don't know how to be anything _but_ angry that James is dead. I need to be here to help his son. I need to be here for Harry or I am going to be angry for the rest of my life and it's going to kill me."

Snape looked at him levelly for a moment. "We both know what it's like to grow up in angry households, Black. With families at each others' throats." His gaze returned to Lily and Harry, sleeping peacefully once again. "We can't do the same. It'll destroy them."

"Yeah I guess it did kind of mess us up," Sirius agreed. "And they've been through enough."

Snape nodded, "It's true. We don't matter any more. We don't like each other, and that's fine, but they need us now. Both of us, for Harry and Lily. Always."

An hour or so later, Sirius and Snape were seated either side of Lily's bed. She and Harry both still slept, and the two men had stayed quiet. Snape dozed uncomfortably in his chair, whilst Sirius kept a careful watch over their vulnerable charges.

There was a knock on the door and Lizbeth came in looking overly excited, "Sir! Sirs!" She burst out excitedly.

With a grumble, Snape roused himself and shifted into a better sitting position, "What is it?"

"There is someone here to see you!" Lizbeth informed them.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked reluctant to move and not in the mood to play guessing games.

"Albus Dumbledore!" She shrieked, excitedly, "He's waiting in the hall."

Snape and Sirius sighed and walked over to the door. Albus Dumbledore stood outside the room. Snape and Sirius moved into the hallway, closing the door behind them. An uncomfortable silence moved between them.

"Can we help you, Albus?" Severus said looking at his friend curiously.

"Yes Severus." Dumbledore replied in his soft voice, "I'm sorry, and I think this may be hard for you to accept, but I'm here for Harry."

"What?!" Sirius erupted, "You must be joking!"

"Lily is alone." Dumbledore stated calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Her husband is dead, her house is destroyed and Harry must be protected."

"Lily can protect her son." Sirius pointed out, his temper starting to boil, "You know she's capable. And so can we for that matter. Where would you take him anyway?"

Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm himself, whilst Dumbledore watched him indulgently for a few moments with an annoying calmness.

"To his aunt's." Dumbledore told them, "Lily's sister. He can live away from the magical world. He can have a normal life."

Snape slammed his fist onto a small, nearby table. The vase of flowers on top of it crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling its contents.

He stood close to Dumbledore, looking him squarely in the eye. "NO! That women is evil. She made Lily miserable. She won't raise Harry. She'll break him!"

Sirius looked over to Snape in shock at the outburst. A small glimmer of joy crossed Dumbledore's eye but was gone as quickly as it appeared. Sirius rested a hand on Snape's shoulder when he saw it, giving it a slight squeeze in warning.

"I feel the best thing for Harry would be to stay with his mother." Sirius calmly explained, "She is his parent after all and it would cause her even more pain to lose Harry as well. As for having a safe home, Grimmauld Place is protected. My mother passed away a few months ago and we use it for the order after all at the moment. I would be happy for Lily and Harry to move in with me. I'm afraid the Order would have to find somewhere else to meet. You-Know-Who may be gone, but his followers aren't."

"I really must protest." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"Why? What reason can you have?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Dumbledore pursed his lips for a moment and paused. "Perhaps you are correct. As you suggest I will contact the other members of the Order. Give my regards to Lily and young Harry."

Dumbledore looked over the two men, stroking his long beard thoughtfully for a few moments. He then turned on the spot, and disapparated.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, curiously.

Snape sighed, "Yes. Very much so. And I want a bedroom that doesn't face south."

"What?" Sirius froze.

"If Lily's moving in, so am I." Snape stated simply, folding his arms and daring Sirius to refuse. "I'm sure you can survive, housemate."


	2. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2

Author's Note: I completely forgot to say at the beginning of my last chapter, huge thank you to my little sister for editing this for me :)

Chapter two

The sun rose and shone through the windows as the house slowly woke up. Nearly ten years had passed since that night when Lily's life was destroyed in a second. Grimmauld Place hadn't changed from the outside at all. Even inside the building remained the same except from a few decoration changes.

A vast array of photographs on the mantelpiece and walls really were the only thing showing how much time had passed. It was a timeline that started with a singed picture of a smiling baby holding a painted welcome sign, burnt and torn in its new frame, growing bigger and stronger as the years passed. In the wedding photos between his mother and Severus Snape, he was six and looking adorable in his suit. He played the best man, helped by the other best man, Sirius Black. A strong, if unlikely, friendship had grown between the two men, helped by their love of Harry and Lily's determined refusal to have any arguments in the house.

Just over a year later Harry was passed a small, purple-blanketed bundle as his baby sister, Danica, was added to the family. The most recent photos showed Danica riding on Sirius's back chasing uncle Remus around the beach. Harry and his step father were laughing at the family, Severus's arm was wrapped gently around Lily's waist as her red hair whipped wildy around in the wind.

This was Harry's favourite picture and he had a copy next to his bed. Harry, at the moment, was fast asleep.

"Up! Up! NOW!" A voice called to him. There was a sharp knock on the door and it flew open.

Harry woke with a start and hid under the blanket just in time to feel a heavy weight land on top of him and he grabbed playfully at it. Danica's laughter filled his room and she pulled the blanket off him and began pulling at his arms.

"What do you want?" Harry said, pulling the very loud three-year-old into a hug.

"Ice ceeeeeeeeeem!" Danica squeaked.

"It's breakfast time." Harry laughed.

"I know," she sighed. "And mummy's here so uncle Sirius can't sneak sneak."

She pulled on Harry's arms again, "So we need to get dressed and nom nom nom breakfast, so we can go to Doggy Alley and get boring stuff and get ICE CEEM!"

"Well, you have a perfect plan then." Harry said trying not to laugh and incur the apocalyptic wrath of the small, black haired, girl.

"Yep. So UP!" Danica ordered as she jumped off Harry's bed and ran from the room.

Harry smiled up and looked up at the ceiling slowly trying to wake up. Pulling the curtain by his bed open slightly and sending sunlight straight into his eyes, he sat up and reached for his glasses. He could hear Danica running around down stairs as Severus and his mother tried to get her to sit down at the table.

He walked down the long staircase, smacking the portrait behind its curtain and running away laughing to himself as it began to scream.

"Filthy mudblood in my house!"

"Shut up mother!" Sirius shouted as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, "Your mum is going to kill me for teaching you to do that."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "But it's funny."

Sirius smirked and walked through to the dinning room with Harry.

Harry took his seat at the table and helped himself to toast.

"Would master Harry like something cooked?" Kreacher asked getting up from his seat at the table.

"No, he wouldn't." Lily said sternly, "I told you to stop hitting that picture. It's not her fault she's stuck on that wall. Thank you Kreacher, you may finish your own breakfast."

"Sorry mum." Harry said whilst taking a mouthful of toast and jam and trying not to smirk.

Lily finished her own breakfast quietly and placed her napkin slowly down by her plate.

"Well, it's the 23rd of June today." She said looking between Harry and Danica.

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly, "So?"

"Well we normally have plans on the 23rd of June." Lily said still looking between her two children.

"Yep! ICE CEEEM!" Danica shrieked, she jumped down from the table and began to run around happily.

Sirius laughed heartily at Lily's expression of desperation. He loved being a terrible influence on his two godchildren. Severus smirked as well before snagging his daughter and dragging her onto his lap.

"What your mother is trying to point out." Severus said calmly, "Is that it's your cousin's birthday today."

Harry rolled his eyes. Danica went one further and rolled her whole head, slamming it into her fathers chest and groaning loudly.

Sirius and Severus did their best not to laugh at Lily's sigh of frustration but only Severus was successful.

"We are going to go round and to give him his present and wish him a happy birthday." Lily said with what determination she could muster, "He's been accepted into a brilliant school. Smeltings, I think. His mother and father are very proud. So eat up, get washed and dressed in nice clothes and get ready to go."

Lily stood and headed for the door. "Danica's clothes are out on her bed, sweetie." she called behind her before heading upstairs for a bath.

"Mummy's going to make me wear the horrible dress aunty Pa-tuna got me isn't she?" Danica asked her father.

"Come on." He smiled at her and lead her from the dining room.

"Don't suppose you want help with the dishes, Kreacher?" Harry asked finishing his toast, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"No Master Potter," Kreacher replied with a smirk. "Lady Lily told me not to let you help today."

Harry sighed. "I hate 23rd of Junes."

"Yep." Sirius agreed, "I think it was one of the first things me and Severus agreed on that Petunia treats your mum like a…."

He trailed off before he said something he didn't want Harry to repeat, "Anyway, it means a lot to your mother. So please try. I'll look at getting you a broom for Hogwarts if you do."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Sirius."

Harry walked slowly upstairs and dug out his smart muggle suit. Last year he'd turned Dudley upside down so he was forced to walk around on his hands. Lily had to do a spell to turn him the right way round again, all while apologising constantly trying not to suggest that Dudley's threats to grab Danica's ankles and tip her upside down might have been the cause of Harry's annoyance, and that beating the magic out of Harry wouldn't actually work he just needed to learn to control it.

Needless to say, visits to the Dursleys' were not looked forward to.

Harry moped down the stairs about twenty minutes later to see everyone ready and waiting. Lily was dressed smartly in a pale blue suit holding Danica's hand. Severus was matching Harry in a smart muggle suit that he looked surprisingly comfortable in even though Harry knew he hated to wear it. Danica looked far less happy, in a cheap, scratchy looking dress with far too many plastic lace frills that sat at odd angles that Petunia had given her for her last birthday.

"You can take it off when we leave the house." Lily pleaded, her gaze sweeping across all three of them, "But please behave. All three of you."

They held hands and apparated to a dark alley not far from number four, Privet Drive. Lily walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt before ringing the doorbell.

"Thirty-seven? THIRTY-SEVEN?!" Erupted a distinct yell from inside the house, "That's two less than last year!"

"Quick, runed away." Danica said seriously, earning her a glare from Lily.

"Darling," came another, placating voice from inside, "You haven't counted Auntie Marge's present. See? It's right here under this big one from mummy and daddy."

Lily rolled her eyes before ringing the doorbell again. This time there was the sound of stomping feet coming towards the door.

"What do you want? It's an important day." grumbled a gruff looking Vernon as he opened the door, "Oh. It's you."

He left the door open and headed back to the living room. "Petunia! They are here."

"Lily. Hello." Petunia's welcome was less than inviting, she gave her sister a quick kiss on either cheek.

"Hi Petunia." Lily replied with noticeably more warmth, "I hope this isn't a bad time. We just wanted to pop in and say Happy Birthday to Dudley." She pulled out the nicely wrapped present she'd brought for Dudley.

"Oh you remembered." Petunia gave a tense smile, "We'd hoped you'd forget. Well, I'm sure you can come in for a few minutes if you have to but we're going out to the Zoo soon."

They sat down awkwardly in the sitting room to watch Dudley play with his toys. He never let Harry or Danica join in.

"So, what did you bring me?" He demanded after a few minutes.

Lily handed over the present. Dudley tore into the paper without bothering to look at the label addressed to _'Dear Dudley, Congratulations on getting into Smeltings! We are so proud of you! With love from Aunt Lily and family'_ and looked blankly at the books in front of him.

"What are they?" He asked, looking mildly affronted that they'd gotten him books.

"They're text books to help when you start at your new school." Lily explained patiently with a smile on her face, "We're all very proud of you for getting into Smeltings. I did my research and these are considered to be excellent."

Dudley briefly looked over the 'As Easy as π' and 'I before E except after C' books before tossing them aside.

"They don't count mummy." he pouted, "I still want my new presents at the zoo!"

"Of course baby angel," Petunia crooned, before addressing her relatives. "Dudley is a very bright boy. He doesn't need books to help him through school. Maybe Harry could use them?"

Severus smiled thinly and held Danica close to his chest, she was bored and squirming determinedly to get down and play.

"Are you looking forward to the Zoo, Dudley?" Lily asked, hoping to change the subject before she snapped at her simpering sister.

Her nephew merely looked at her as though she was stupid.

"Yes he is." Petunia said proudly, "We take him somewhere new every year. His friend Piers is coming with us."

Harry rolled his eyes. She acted like her son had just cured cancer rather than simply getting a birthday day out.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a brilliant day." Severus said politely, standing up to leave and putting Danica down whilst keeping a tight grip on her hand, "We should get out your hair."

"Yes." Vernon said gruffly, "We want a perfect day for Dudley after all, and I'm _sure_ you have plenty of things you should be doing."

"Harry could always come with us." Dudley said with a mean smile.

Lily and Petunia looked awkwardly between each other.

"Uhm...are you sure you want them to come son?" Vernon asked nervously.

"Yeah." Dudley laughed, "It'll be fun!"

Petunia grasped at the necklace around her scrawny neck, as if it were suddenly too tight.

"Well, if you're sure." she said hesitantly before giving her sister a tense smile, "Why don't you lot come with us?"

Lily smiled back, "We'd love to. I know Danica was looking forward to having ice cream and they have a lovely little shop at the zoo."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration the last thing he wanted to do was spend the day with his cousin.

"But Doggy Alley..." Danica said tearfully.

"Harry will be getting his letter soon." Severus soothed his daughter, "So we can go then."

Vernon and Petunia froze at the mention of 'letter'.

"You think he's going to Hog...that school?" Petunia said quietly, her voice full of distaste.

"Well we hope so." Lily smiled, "He's very talented so far."

Petunia didn't return her sister's smile.

"Well I think we should get ready to go." Vernon said gruffly, "I assume we'll meet you there."

The Dursleys got their shoes on quickly and rushed to the car ignoring Dudley's grumbles of wanting to keep playing with his toys. Lily looked out the window to see them sitting in the car for a good five minutes before a young scruffy-looking boy that she assumed to be Piers arrived and got into the car. Lily sighed, it didn't seem to matter how hard she tried, her sister always would push her away.

They waited the twenty-minutes it would take the Dursleys to drive to the zoo before apparating to a quiet spot nearby. They then waited another ten minutes for the Dursleys' car to pull up.

"Shall we go in." Vernon said gesturing pointedly for them to go in first.

Dudley and Piers stuck behind Petunia and Vernon, laughing, pointing and giving both Harry and Danica snide looks.

"Would you like an ice cream Dudley sweetums?" Petunia asked after an hour or so of looking round animals, most of which Dudley had scowled at for about thirty seconds before getting bored and wanting to see something else.

Dudley looked around quickly to see where Piers was. He was talking to Vernon whilst looking at the giraffes a short distance away.

"Yes mummy," he said whilst letting his bottom lip quiver slightly. "But I don't want Harry and Danica to get one."

He quickly stopped the pathetic lip quivering as soon as Piers and Vernon headed over.

"Vernon," Petunia called, "Dudley would like to go for some ice cream."

"That's my boy." Vernon smiled indulgently at his son, "How about we get you and Piers here a couple of big knickerbocker glories?"

They made their way to the small ice cream café.

"Two of your biggest knickerbocker glories." Petunia told the serving girl while everyone else sat down at a table. "And make sure they're as big as possible, with lots of cream."

"Anything else?" the girl said, looking cheerfully, pointing at Harry and Danica.

Petunia huffed and looked for the cheapest ice cream the café did, people behind her began to huff at the time she was taking which only made her take longer.

"Two lemon ice lollies." she snapped.

The girl happily loaded the two small, plainly wrapped ice lollies and two head-sized glasses overflowing with cream on to a tray. Petunia paid for the ice creams and went back to the table carrying the very heavy tray.

"Here you go Duddykins." Petunia cooed handing over one of the giant glasses to both Dudley and Piers, before throwing the two wrapped ice lollies at Harry and Danica. "Here, I got you these."

"That's very kind of you. I would have gotten them something." Lily told her.

Danica looked at her feeble and already melting ice lolly in dismay, before squinting her eyes for a moment and the plain ice lolly turned into a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Petunia squawked, her eyes darting towards Piers, but thankfully he was distracted with Dudley. She and Vernon looked horrified at Danica.

Lily quickly dragged Danica on to her lap and turned the ice cream back to it's original form with a quick tap of her wand, which was hastily hidden again in her bag. Harry kept his head down so he wouldn't laugh.

"I'll take Danica to the bathroom." Lily said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation.

"I can't believe she'd try and ruin Dudley's special day," Petunia hissed at Severus. Harry felt his blood boil and took a few calming breaths.

"She didn't mean-" Severus began.

"MUMMY!" Dudley shrieked.

Petunia jumped up and threw her arms around her son. "What?! What is it?!" she cried.

"Mummy, I want another ice cream; this one isn't big enough!" He pouted. Severus was seriously considering what sort of unpleasant concoction to slip into Dudley's ice cream.

Harry looked over at the giant ice creams and thought it possibly had more to do with the fact that Piers was eating his a lot more slowly, where as Dudley was ¾ of the way through his.

"Of course darling," Petunia said letting go of her rather embarrassed son and dispatched Vernon to the counter to order another ice cream, just as Lily returned from the bathroom with a clearly subdued Danica in tow.

"Sorry aunt Pa-tuna," Danica said holding on to her mother tightly. "'Ank you for my ice ceeem."

Petunia grumbled but nodded in her direction. "Harry and Danica, would you like to finish Dudley's old ice cream?"

She pushed the nearly empty glass towards them. Harry and Danica thanked her politely and ate the last of the ice cream quickly before she could change her mind. They then sat in sullen silence until Dudley and Piers had finished their ice creams.

"Where shall we go next?" Vernon asked Dudley.

"I don't know." Dudley replied sullenly, having his cousins come along hadn't been as much fun as he'd been hoping.

"How about the snake house?" suggested Piers, sniggering at Danica.

They got up and wandered towards the large building labelled 'Reptile House'. Lily and Severus held tightly to Danica's hands while Harry walked slightly in front with Dudley and Piers, who pointedly ignored him.

"Still got that stupid hair cut hasn't he?" Piers said loudly laughing to Dudley.

"And that ugly scar," Dudley joked giving Harry a slight push.

"How exactly would I get rid of a scar oh great and wise cousin?" Harry asked him sarcastically.

"Harry? Come and walk with me and Severus please. Now." Lily said holding her free hand out. Harry smiled and slowed down to walk with her.

"Baby Potty needs his mummy." Dudley laughed.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from pointing out Dudley was hardly one to talk about needing his mother around. They reached the reptile house and once inside the group split up to look at different things.

"Come on." Severus said, picking Danica up and carrying her on his shoulders. "Let's go and see what we can find..."

"An iggy!" Danica squeaked happily, and she disappeared off on her father's shoulders.

"Iguanas are her favourite." Lily explained to Petunia, who was looking at the departing pair strangely.

"That's not why I was confused," Petunia said with disdain. "But what a strange favourite animal; especially for a girl. You really aren't very good at raising children are you?" With a haughty sniff, Petunia stalked off into the reptile house in pursuit of her husband and son.

Harry wondered around the dark and cool room, watching Dudley and Piers look for the venomous cobras and man-crushing pythons, enjoying a few minutes to himself.

Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the entire reptile house. It could have easily wrapped itself twice around a car and crushed it into a rubbish can. At the moment, though, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it looked like it was fast asleep in a big pile of scaly coils.

Dudley stood, with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown snake.

"Make it move!" Dudley whined at his father. Vernon tapped loudly on the glass, but the snake ignored him.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake slept on.

"This is so boring," Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom in there. After all, apart from the zookeeper to feed them, it had no company except for stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass all day.

The snake suddenly opened its beady black eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Harry's, looking straight at him.

Then it winked.

Harry stared at it in disbelief. Then he looked round to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. So, he turned back to the snake and winked as well. The snake winked again, then jerked its head towards Vernon and Dudley and then up to the ceiling with a look that quiet plainly said 'I get that all the time. Such idiots'.

"I know," Harry muttered in complete agreement, not completely sure the snake could actually hear him. "It must be really annoying and I only have to put up with them a couple of times a year."

The snake nodded.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

 _Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

"Was it nice there?" Harry continued, realising that he was making small talk with a giant reptile.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again,

 _Bred in captivity_

"Oh," Harry sighed sympathetically. "I see. So, you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head, looking dismayed.

"That's terrible." Harry said and the snake nodded, rather sad. A deafening shout from Piers, made them both jump.

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers shouted rushing over.

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. Followed by Lily, Severus and Danica.

"Out of the way, you!" Dudley said, shoving Harry in the ribs.

Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor leaving him badly winded. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it actually happened. One second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Dudley trying to climb his mother who was buckling under the weight of her son.

Harry sat up and gasped. The glass front of the snake's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said "Brazil, here I come! Thankssss, amigo!"

Harry felt two strong arms pull him to his feet. He looked behind him and saw a worried Severus helping him up. Lily rushed over holding tightly to a squirming Danica.

"Snakey! Snakey!" Danica squeaked happily reaching down towards the snake that was slithering quickly out the door.

"Yes, snakey." Lily said in an irritated and worried voice, "Severus, we need to go. Now."

Severus nodded and started to lead them towards the door. Harry looked behind them to see a hysterical Dudley being smothered in his mother's arms, whilst a furious looking Vernon glared at their backs. Piers was just standing there looking both scared and dumbfounded.

Severus quickly guided them out of the zoo and to an empty spot to apparate home. They landed in the library, in front of a confused looking Sirius.

"You guys are back early." Sirius said surprised, putting his copy of the Quibbler down and getting to his feet. He noticed Lily's expression, "What happened?"

Lily took a few deep breaths to calm down, "Harry what where you thinking?" she said, dangerously calm.

"I'm sorry mum, I really am." Harry replied, "I don't know what happened. Really."

Lily put Danica down and paced around the library for a few moments.

"Well, we won't be going out to Diagon Alley today." Lily stated, "Harry, you are grounded for a week and both you and Danica will write letters of apology to your aunt and uncle."

"But mum! I'm going over to Ma..." Harry began.

"No." Severus said calmly but sympathetic, wrapping one arm around Lily's waist and pulling her into a hug, "Grounded is grounded, Harry. Your mother is correct."

Harry huffed and threw himself onto the sofa.

"Can someone tell me what happened please?" Sirius asked, clearly very confused, "Where were you if you weren't at Diagon Alley?"

"Harry can you go upstairs please?" Lily told him with a sigh, "Severus? Would you mind taking Danica to the play room?"

Harry felt a wave of guilt pass over him, his mother looked exhausted, "I am sorry mum," He said giving her a big hug.

"I know." Lily sighed, returning the hug and kissing him gently on the head, "It's not completely your fault. Dudley shouldn't have pushed you. Now go on. Go upstairs."

Harry gave his mother another apologetic smile and then headed upstairs to flop down on his bed.

Lily filled Sirius in on what happened, both the changing ice cream and the disappearing glass before sitting down on the sofa and grabbing the phone.

"Lily, don't…" Sirius begged her.

She smiled at him, "I know. And I shouldn't. But I have to."

Sirius sighed and left the room with a shake of his head. He sat by Severus, who was waiting on the stairs looking despondent.

"Danica with Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded "She picked up the phone didn't she?"

"Yep." Sirius let his head flop into his hands, "She always does. I'm going to go and play with Danica and check on Harry."

Severus nodded and moved down the stairs to the living room entrance. He could hear Lily on the phone and sighed.

"Petunia I know...I'm really sorry...Yes, of course he's in trouble…Well no, but...I know...Dudley did...No, I'm not blaming him...I'm so sorry...maybe we could...I understand... Maybe we could meet up?...No... no I understand... I'll see you soon...Yes, I understand you're very busy...Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Lily dropped her head into her hands and wiped a few tears away.

Severus knocked quietly on the door and poked his head round, forcing a smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

Lily nodded as she sank onto the sofa, sniffling. Severus crossed over the library, settled down beside her and pulled her close as she started sobbing into his chest.


	3. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mum, Mum….MUM!" Harry called loudly through the house.

"Yes sweetie?" A tired looking Lily came down the stairs, Danica balanced on her hip.

"My letter's here! Can I open it?" Harry asked excitedly unable to stand still, "I have to send an owl see if-"

"Harry. Kitchen table. Now." Lily said with a smile.

"Do I have a letter?" Danica asked climbing up onto the seat next to Harry.

"Danica you will get your letter when you're eleven. You know this." Severus said ruffling her hair and sitting down with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Lily helped Kreatcher lay toast and bacon on the table. Harry put a couple of bits of toast on his plate and smothered them in butter and honey.

"Will master Harry want treacle tart with dinner tonight to celebrate?" Kreatcher asked

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes please."

Kreatcher smiled and nodded, "Congratulations."

Lily rolled her eyes, grinning; "You'll be eating nothing but puddings at this rate. I hope you don't get too many chocolate frogs for you birthday tomorrow."

Harry opened his letter and let his eyes scan over the emerald green letters.

"This is so cool!" Harry said, "This is a lot of books though."

"I have another, shorter, list for you Harry of books that will help." Severus said finishing his breakfast, "I'll get Danica dressed and then we can head to Diagon Ally."

Danica squealed in delight and ran off out the room. Harry smiled and looked back at his letter.

A few hours later Kreatcher was happily making a huge treacle tart and Lily, Severus, Sirius and Harry were dressed smartly, Danica was dressed as a bat, had gathered in the hall way. A quick pop and they apparated into the leaky cauldron.

Harry coughed a few times as he breathed in the slightly stale air and smoke. He held tightly to Severus's hand as he lead them through the pub. Harry had grown used to eyes following him where ever he went and now was no different.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to someone quickly if that's all right?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. Severus lead him up to the corner of the bar. They were stopped several times by people wishing to meet Harry and shake his hand.

When they made it to the bar Snape pointed to a strangely nervous man.

"Harry this is Professor Quirrelll, he's going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

Harry waved awkwardly as Danica pulled on the bottom of his jacket to hurry up.

"It's nice to meet you Professor. What is it you teach?" He asked.

"Haaarrry P...P...Potter. Whhhat a p...p...pleasure to meettt you." Quirrelll stuttered, "I..I...I ttteach Deeeffence agggainst the Daarrkk Arttts. N..n...not ttthat you neeeed it P...P...Potter."

Harry smiled as Danica pulled at him again growing more and more impatient, "It was nice to meet you. I look forward to your class."

They headed towards the back and Sirius tapped out a pattern on the brick wall with his wand.

Harry took a deep breath. He loved seeing Diagon Ally open up before him even though they went almost every month. They wondered towards the huge building that housed Gringotts Bank. Lily went up to the first free goblin and asked to make a withdrawal Harry didn't want to go with her, the carts they had made him want to throw up.

Harry sat with Sirius, passing a marble between him and his little sister. It wasn't long before a large hand patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around and grinned.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Harry asked standing up and giving him a hug.

" ' was getting something for Dumbledore." Hagrid said nervously patting one of his many coat pockets, "Wha' 'bout you? In fur somethin' special?"

"I'm here to get my school supplies." Harry explains, "I'm hoping that Mum will get me an owl."

"I wouln' worry 'bout that 'Arry." Hagrid smiled, "Maybe I'll see yea later. Must be off."

Harry waved Hargid good bye. Lily came back with Severus shortly after, her purse now full of gold.

Harry delighted listening to the people wandering the bright and colourful street alive with people. He loved coming here and it was even better when he was here with everyone. He held tightly to his little sisters hand; she'd always had a habit of running off and she would be easily lost in such a big crowd.

Harry remembered a trip last year. It had been pouring with rain and was freezing cold; Diagon Ally had been empty; Harry and Danica had spent the day running up and down; jumping in puddles without a care in the world. Well maybe one care; the ice cream shop had been closed.

Lily hugged his shoulders; "So boring books with step-dad, boring clothes with me and then all the fun stuff with uncle Remus and Sirius?"

Harry laughed, "I'd rather we stuck together." He hugged them all.

"You sop." Sirius laughed ruffling his hair.

Severus led the way through the bustling crowds, he popped Danica on his shoulders after a wizard in a hurry bumped into her sending her falling into a muddy patch; not that Danica minded, she was more annoyed at Lily stopping her from making mud pies.

Harry left Flourish and Blotts with a huge stack of books wrapped up in brown paper and string. Not only did he have all the books on the list but another seven recommendations from Snape's short list of books that should be useful.

They went into the robe shop next. A small bell tinkled as they walked in and Madam Malkin walked up to them. She kissed Lily politely on each cheek.

"I can't believe he's so grown up!" She said gesturing to Harry who smiled slightly embarrassed, "Well I have another young Hogwarts first year in fitting at the moment so come on through."

Harry followed the short women dressed in an expertly worked mauve dress.

"Draco!" Harry said happily,

Draco turned carefully around in his slightly too long robs, "Harry. I was hoping I'd see you in Diagon Ally today."

"Yeah me too. Where's your parents?" Harry asked, stepping up on to the stool Madam Malkin asked him to.

"They're outside; shopping for your birthday present I do believe." Draco grinned, "I'm assuming it's still all alright for tomorrow evening."

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it. Sirius has said he's going to try and get me a new broom although mum and Dad are a bit against it." Harry grinned, Sirius was so sure that Harry would 'benefit' from a new Nimbus 2000 even though it was strictly against the school rules.

"I think it's awful that first years aren't allowed their own brooms. I'm going to get Father to ask; you should get your Mother to ask as well." Draco said.

"I think you're done Master Malfoy." Madam Malkin said slipping one last pin into the robes, "Three sets of plain black robes, One standard winter cloak, silver fastenings, and one pointed day wear hat. I'll have them sent to your home."

"Thank you. Mother and Father said to just send the bill." Draco said stepping down, "Right I'll hope to see you later today Harry. We should compare wands! I'm off to Olivanders next. See you!"

Harry laughed slightly as Draco swept from the shop. He stood as still as he could while Madam Malkin measured him and took up the hem and sleeves of a heavy black robe.

"Right Master Potter, all done. Same standard Hogwarts clothing for you?"

"Yeah only mum wants me to have a summer cloak as well and four sets of robes." Harry shrugged. He was slightly embarrassed over how much fuss his mother had been making for the weeks proceeding his letter even arriving.

Madam Malkin nodded sympathetically; it wasn't the first time she'd seen over protective parents wanting only the best for their children and there wasn't one bit of her that could blame Lily Potter-Snape for wanting to hold on to Harry that much tighter.

Harry made his way out into the bright street; the sun was high in the sky by now and the street only seemed even more busy. Lily gestured over to him where they were sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Danica was happily covered in strawberry ice cream and toffee sauce, the bowl in front of her as big as he face.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Lily smiled pointing to Remus who stood up to give Harry a big hug.

"That's no way to talk 'bout uncle Sirius." Danica giggled through a mouthful of pink ice cream. Lily turned to her daughter to shocked to speak while Severus and Sirius busted out laughing.

"It's good to see you Harry, sorry I couldn't make it last week; I was feeling a bit rough." Remus explained, "You've grown since I last saw you though I'm sure!"

Harry smiled and gave his uncle another huge hug. As uncontrollably excited as he was to be going to Hogwarts he was going to miss his family and was glad that Severus would be there at least.

He sat down with his family and ate a huge mint and chocolate ice cream which left him feeling very full and a little bit sick.

They made there way down the street, Danica this time swinging between Sirius and Remus, to a dusty looking shop front.

"Well here we are." Lily said, pride welling up in her voice, "Do you want us to come in or wait outside?"

"Come in." Harry said quickly, looking over the shop sign, "Everyone."

Snape nodded and Harry pushed the door open. A small tinkle of a bell rang out as they made their way inside. Lily and Severus sat down on a small couch against the window, Remus and Sirius standing either side, it was rather cramped in the small shop. Snape pulled Danica on to his lap. She complained loudly about wanting to look in all the boxes but quietened down quickly.

Harry moved forward slowly and tapped the bell that sat on the old, plain wooden desk. An old man came forward from a corridor towards the back of the shop, his pale silver eyes, wide, glinting in the darkness.

"I was expecting you." He smiled, his face wrinkled yet full of life, "How are we today Mr Potter?"

"I'm good." Harry nodded. He didn't even think twice about everyone knowing who he was any more; he'd lived with it for too many years to care, "I got my Hogwarts letter and I need a wand." He explained.

Ollivander laughed, it wasn't a nasty laugh but nor was it kind, "I gathered that. Lets get started shall we?"

He went off down the corridor again. Harry turned to his family, all of whom gave him a reassuring smile; all except Danica who was preoccupied with a toffee, one he suspected Sirius had slipped to her before his mother or step father could complain.

Ollivander dumped half a dozen narrow boxes on the desk, making Harry turn around with a start.

"A quick measure first." Ollivander said pulling out a sliver tape measure, which began to measure him by it's self. Ollivander grabbed it from the air after it began to measuring the difference between Harry's nostrils.

"Remember that the wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter so, let's start with this," He opened the first box on the pile, "10 ¾ inches, Mahogany wood, Dragon heart string, very like your fathers."

Harry took the smooth wand from him and held it in his right hand, "Nothing sorry."

"No matter, I might be good but picking the correct one on the first go every time is impossible even for me." Olliveander said with another little laugh, "This one next."

Harry took the carved light coloured wand.

"11 inches, willow, unicorn hair this time."

Lily smiled, that was very similar to her wand.

"Still nothing." Harry said putting the wand back.

"14 inches, Cherry, Unicorn hair." Ollivander said opening another box.

Harry took the wand and sighed.

"Again, nothing." Harry said beginning to get disappointed.

"Fear not," Ollivander said with a smile, "We still have hundreds to try."

They tried dozens more. The pile of tried and failed wands growing slowly bigger and bigger. Half an hour later Harry watched Ollivander wonder up and down the shelves. He stooped suddenly and looked at Harry.

"I wonder…." He said, "We know 11" is a good size and you work better with strong woods…." He took a box from high up on the shelf.

"I'm not sure about this one...but always worth a try. Even just to see what happens." He handed over the box.

Harry opened it to reveal the wand. It had a long smooth end with a rougher, raised end for holding. Harry gently wrapped his fingers around it and straight away felt a warm glow flood through his body.

"This is it. It's this one. Wow." Harry said, all but jumping up and down on the spot, a shower of gold and silver sparks flew from the tip of the wand.

"Curious...very curious..." Ollivander said soberly, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" He asked.

Ollivander stood up straight, "I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in you wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it gave you that scar."

Harry took a few deep breaths, "You mean it was…" Harry swallowed, he could here Lily gasp behind him. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander said, he was close to Harry, his eyes glowing. Harry took a step back. Severus came and stood by Harry's side. "Of course Harry will be great. He takes after his mother." Snape said with a forced smile. Danica started crying. Lily stood up, bouncing Danica gently on her hip, "I think we should be going." She said, she was as white as a sheet and couldn't wait to leave the shop and be safe at home. She handed over seven gold galleons for the wand and thanked Ollivander before leaving. "Mum what does it mean? With my wand?" Harry asked as they made their way to the leaky cauldron. "Nothing Harry." She said quickly, with a tense smile "Wands are strange things no one really understands them. Not even Ollivander, not completely anyway." Severus gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder before the apparated out. They arrived back in the hall way of Grumald place, Danica still crying in her mothers arms. "You are back early Masters and Misses...is all OK?" Krecher asked holding a steaming hot treacle tart. "Everything is fine Krecher, thank you." Lily said putting another smile on, "That smells lovely, thank you so much for everything you've done today." Her smile warmed through Harry calming him down. He smelt the treacle tart wafting towards him. It did smell really good and no matter what; he was home. But he couldn't help but think that there was something ominous about his wand choosing him. 


	4. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Harry was, once again, woken by Danica bouncing on his bed. He smacked her with a pillow but it didn't stop her.

"Up! Up! Up!" She shouted down his ear.

"Let me guess you want more ice cream?" He muttered to himself.

"No!" She said as though he was stupid, "I wants to wear my pretty growdy up dress." She jumped down off the bed and started pulling fruitlessly at the covers Harry had tightly wrapped around his arm.

"You know the first spell I'm going to learn is how to lock a door from baby sisters!" He grumbled.

Danica rolled around on the floor laughing, "Come on. Uncle Remus is still here and he says he's going to make me fly!" She ran from the room clattering down the stairs to her mothers waiting arms.

Harry wondered if making Danica fly involved throwing her out a window.

He reached on to the bedside table for his glasses and dragged on some clothes. He walked bleary eyed down the stairs.

There was a large banner over the bottom staircase that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

He smiled and made his way to the dinning room. One end of the table was covered in presents, the other covered in all manner of breakfast foods. Krecher stood by his chair beaming with pride.

"Happy Birthday Master Harry." He said pulling Harry's chair out for him before sitting in his own. Lily and Severus were also at the table. Danica between them smiling at he large glass of chocolate milk that she was blewing bubbles in when her mother wasn't looking. Remus and Sirius sat on the other side of the table leaving the head of the table seat for Harry.

Harry sat down, "Thank you Krecher. This all looks amazing!"

Harry helped himself to toast, bacon and two pain au chocolat as well as a large glass of chocolate milk for himself.

" 'Appy mirfday to eww. 'Appy mirfday to ewww, 'appy mirfday dear Harryyyyy! 'Appy mirfday tooo yooooooouuuu!" Danica sang loudly clapping at the end.

"Thanks." Harry grinned, passing her a pain au chocolat which she quickly pulled open and licked the chocolate out of.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Lily said smiling to him.

"Yes Happy Birthday, Here's to you!" Snape said raising his coffee cup in Harry's direction.

"Here here, Happy Birthday." Remus and Sirius said almost together.

Harry laughed and let the love around him fill him with happiness. He's always liked it best when everyone was together, for as long as he could remember. There was a time he could just remember a couple of years before Snape and his mother married when Snape moved out and everyone was sad, he didn't know why but he had been so happy when it was over.

Harry pushed the bad memories to the back of his mind and ate his breakfast and then helped himself to seconds. Danica ate seven pain au chocolats before Lily noticed and took the last one off her.

"Right Harry presents now or when the Malfoys come over?" Lily asked, helping Krecher to take the plates through to the kitchen while stopping Danica from licking the last smears of chocolate.

"Now, please." Harry said trying to not get to excited.

Lily smiled, "Well this one first." she said handing over a large parcel.

Harry ripped the paper off quickly.

"Oh cool a new chess set! Gem figures and everything this is awesome!" Harry turned over the carefully worked cherry wood board, "This is going to be brilliant!"

"Well you said you wanted a new one as your old ones were starting to show cracks even after fixing themselves and starting to get a little forgetful." Lilly smiled, "And we know how much you enjoy playing."

Harry smiled and opened several more presents including a new set of dress robes, a new eagle feather drawing quill and several new sketch books with different coloured paper. He also got a perfect size two pewter cauldron which Severus assured him was the best you could get (on top of the other one he'd already gotten for school) and Harry was sure it must have cost him a small fortune.

"Last one!" Danica said handing over the last small present.

"This one is from us." Remus said gesturing to Sirius.

Harry looked at the small matchbox sized present and opened it slowly sure it was moving in his hand. He looked over to Sirius and Remus who he was sure were grinning far too much.

As soon as he'd finished pulling the wrapping paper off the small cube, which looked like it had been crushed, began to shake uncontrollably and started to grow. It exploded outwards leaving a full sized broomstick on the table in front of him.

"Oh wow! A Nimbus two thousand! Thank you!" Harry said running his fingers over the smooth polished wooden handle, "This is amazing!"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin! I told you no brooms _especially_ ones that are that fast! You know that first year students aren't allowed brooms." Lily said half angry and trying not to laugh.

"Hey you looked over the parcel and you said it was fine!" Sirius laughed with his hands held in surrender, "And he doesn't have to take it to school."

Lily sighed, "How did you even manage to squish a broom down like that?"

"I imagine, dear, that may well be a case of what you don't know you can't be considered an accomplice in." Snape said with a smirk.

Remus and Sirius nodded. Danica laughed at their faces.

"Right, criminals, help get ready for the party. Severus on Danica duty, washed, hair curled and dressed in a party dress. Harry do whatever you want. It's your Birthday! Draco should be arriving at around three o'clock. You two with me."

Harry smiled and started gathering up his presents. He took them up to his room and dumbed them all on his bed for the time being. He set up his chess board and had a quick game. The pieces were helpful and friendly and took orders well.

There was a knock on the door; a knock Harry expected. Lily walked in and sat down on the floor beside him.

"The chess set seems to work well." Lily said picking up on of the pieces and looking over it.

"It's brilliant." Harry smiled

Lily put the piece back and wrapped her arm around Harry, "Not sure if you still wanted these, every year, like this." she said.

"I do." Harry said as firmly as he could, "Severus is my dad in so many ways; he raised me, dealt with my temper tantrums and Danica is 110% my sister. But I have to remember James, my dad." Calling James his 'dad' was strange to him and although he wished not to admit it it became more strange every year.

Lily smiled, it was a sad smile, buried in painful memories and fears. She handed him a small parcel; not much bigger than an inch.

He opened it up and turned over the slightly charred badge. It was a bright red for Gryffindor, Head Boy, written in a bold text although a lot of the H was burnt away.

"Thank you." Harry said running his fingers over the letters, "I can't believe you found this."

Lily wiped away a few rouge tears, "I want him to be alive to you. You were so young, he was so young." she was properly crying now.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and shed a few tears as well. He stood up and opened a box tucked carefully under his bed. In it carefully preserved and attached to a ribbon in order where ten other small trinkets and memories. Lily once she was well enough had gone with Sirius and picked through the remnants of their old house. They had found 17 things that belonged to James, damaged and worn but memories none the less; they'd also found the handle of the gold rattle James had gotten Harry for his first birthday.

They had stored them carefully in a box decorated with every picture of James they could find, attached to a black ribbon. Lily gave him a one gift every year. She knew that one day they would run out but not for a few years yet and until then it was something to celebrate.

When Harry was very young he didn't understand the presents but for the last few years they had been his most prized possessions.

Lily wiped her tears away, shaking her head and pulled out her wand, "Why don't I show you how to attach this one to the ribbon? Go get your wand." She said with a smile.

Harry jumped up and dug out the box that contained his wand. He sat back down with his mother, the wand felt like part of his arm already.

"Ok, move like this." She said showing him what to do; three small taps on the badge, "and practice the wording. Coniungere."

"Coniungere." Harry repeated.

"Perfect." Lily said trying not to burst with pride, "I'll hold them in place." She took the ribbon and the badge, holding them together lightly.

Harry took a few deep breaths, "I'm not sure about this." He said worried he would damage the badge.

"You'll be fine." Lily reassured him.

He took a few more deep breaths, "Coniungere." Harry said clearly tapping the badge three times as shown.

The badge glowed for a few moments before attaching itself securely to the ribbon.

"Hey look I did it!" Harry said happily.

Lily wrapped him in another hug, "I'm so proud of you! Right; now I think Severus is going to need a hand with Danica in the bath or you might just find yourself with a leaking ceiling." She laughed. She stood up and left the room, "Oh Harry? Put something other then that scruffy top and jeans on before the Malfoys arrive." She call behind her laughing gently.

Harry looked down at the stained, worn t-shirt and slowly widening hole in the left knee of his jeans. He sighed and agreed that at least trying to make an effort would be good. Draco wouldn't care but Narcissa and Lucius always looked so smart and polished. Harry had never been one for large parties. He normally just had a friend or two and their families over for dinner.

Most of his friends were away on a summer holiday before their children went off to Hogwarts; not that Harry minded it just being the Malfoys. Draco had been his best friend for years and Harry's biggest current worry was whether or not they'd be in the same house at Hogwarts.

Come three o'clock there was a sharp knock on the door. Krecher opened it, wearing a clean white pillowcase, Draco darted into the house and gave Harry, who was waiting on the stairs, a hug.

Krecher welcomed Narssisa and Lucius into the house and took their cloaks.

"Lily, how are you?" Narssisa asked giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Lily asked hugging her friend.

"I'm very well." Narssisa beamed.

"Hello Lucius." Sirius said shaking his left hand, Lucius's right hand was tucked firmly behind his back.

"Wait till you see your birthday present!" Draco said excitedly.

"Can I have it now mum?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't wish to be carrying it around with me all evening." Lucius smiled.

"Everyone into the dinning room." Lily said, "Severus! They're here!" She called up the stairs.

"So what did you get for your birthday?" Draco asked taking a seat at the table.

"I got loads, a new broom, Nimbus two thousand, mum was not impressed and I got a new chess set. It's amazing! We should have a game later." Harry said excitedly, his words spilling over one another.

Narcissa took a seat next to Draco; Lucius stood awkwardly with his back towards the wall. Remus and Sirius followed them into the dinning room and took their seats around the table.

Severus came down, dressed smartly, carrying Danica. He put her down and she did a little spin.

"Pretty dress!" She sang happily before climbing up on to her chair. Her dress was a pale blue, embroidered with flowers and leaves. It puffed out from the waist and made her 'feel like a princess'.

"Lucius I believe you have a present?" Lily grinned, "Close your eyes Harry."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his hands for good measure. There was a clunk on the table in front of him.

"You may look now Harry." Lucius said.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped, before him in a carrying cage was a beautiful young snowy owl.

"Your mother said about getting you an owl for Hogwarts." Narcissa said giving him a hug, "She's a good one and so beautiful."

Harry reached his fingers through the bars and gave her soft feathers a stroke.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Harry said.

"What are you going to call her?" Draco asked giving her a stroke.

"Don't know. I like what you called yours, Armilda," Harry thought through the magical books he'd read. "Hedwig. I think I'll call her Hedwig." Harry smiled, "Has a similar meaning."

Harry took Hedwig and Draco up to his room leaving the parents to talk boring grown up stuff down stairs. They had later enjoyed a huge afternoon tea including a two tiered strawberry and toffee cake. Danica had gone to bed; full of cake and cucumber and ham sandwiches.

"What did you get for your box?" Draco asked sitting down on Harry's bed.

Harry took the box from under his bed and showed Draco the Head Boy badge.

"Are you worried about what house you're going to be in?" Draco asked looking at the badge.

"Sort of," Harry shrugged, "Mum and...James were both in Gryffindor but Dad was in Slytherin. Not sure where I want to end up. I guess I don't really care."

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. Nearly all my family has been. I hope we end up in the same house." Draco smiled.

"Me too. I can't imagine that you and me wouldn't be in the same house. I attached this badge myself, with magic. Mum showed me." Harry said, brimming with pride.

"Wow well done." Draco said impressed, "What wand did you get? I got a 10 inch Hawthorn with unicorn hair. Haven't used it yet though."

Harry went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his box, "11 inch holly Phoenix feather." He showed Draco the wand, "There's something I have to tell you about it though. Promise to keep it a secret? Even from your parents? I just don't want it getting back to Mum and Dad that I was worried."

Draco nodded. Harry stood up and made sure that the door was shut tightly before sitting back down next to Draco.

"The phoenix that's tail feather is in this wand, my wand, it's brother was in… You-Know-Who's wand. The wand that killed my father, tortured my mother and tried to kill me." Harry whispered, "That has to mean something. What if it means that I'm evil as well?"

"Oh Harry. Don't read into it so much." Draco said, "Holly is a good wood right? And your mum was unicorn hair, Dad dragon heart string and Ollivander only uses three cores so you had to either pick mum or dad or go for phoenix feather. And I guess it was this phoenix feather because You-Know-Who was such a big part of your childhood. I don't think it means anything." Draco said reassuringly.

"But getting two feathers from one bird is really rare I...I just…" Harry tried to explain.

Draco shook his head, "Honestly, wands are just weird. They aren't totally understood by anyone. If I thought it meant anything I'd tell you. Promise." Draco said holding out his pinky finger.

Harry nodded, and shook Draco's finger with his own; feeling a bit better.

"Lets play chess." Harry said. Draco nodded and the boys settled into many games of chess, the thoughts of linked wands long forgotten.


	5. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5

A/N\- As it was my birthday this week I've decided to put up two chapters today! I hope you're all enjoying it :)

Chapter Five

Harry woke up to a knock early on his door.

"Come in." He mumbled reaching for his glasses.

"Today's the day." Lily said coming in and sitting on the edge of his beds, "You excited?"

"Of course!" Harry said sitting up quickly, "It's 1st of September!"

Lily smiled, "I still remember my first day at Hogwarts; all the excitement, getting my letter, shopping... it all paled compared to when I first saw the castle. It's… breath taking. I met up with Severus on the train and I sat next to James that first day although I didn't know him then. Harry I want you to know that I don't care what house you're in. And it doesn't matter. Severus and I were in opposite houses and we were such good friends. Peter was a Gryfindor and look what happened with him. House politics gets in the way of so much. Your house is only a small part of who you are. And if you end up as a Hufflepuff you get to be close to the kitchens!" She joked.

Harry laughed, "Well we know where Danica is going to end up!"

"Oh no. She's going into Slytherin, she knows exactly how to get her way." Lily smiled, "Up and dressed Harry, not in rags please. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock and if we're not there by 10:30 I'm going to get rather annoyed at someone." She said jokingly.

Harry smiled and jumped out of bed. He dressed quickly in the clothes he'd gotten out the day before. Smart jeans and a new t-shirt, both hole free. He also pulled on his old emerald green hoody, it was warm, comfy and didn't fit in his trunk.

He looked over his room, making sure there was nothing he's forgotten before going down stairs.

Severus had Danica balanced on one hip and was dishing out porridge with the other hand. He smiled as Harry took his seat at the table next to Sirius.

"Looking forward to today?" He asked mixing dried fruit into his porridge.

Harry nodded, "Yes and no."

Sirius nodded understandingly, "I remember my first time on the Hogwarts express. God I couldn't wait to get away from my mother! I meet James and Severus. Couldn't stand him, mostly because I was so sure of who I was, turned out I was completely wrong. I soon met Lily to and she couldn't stand us." He laughed, "It's a home Harry. No one who steps foot in there could pretend otherwise. You're going to be OK."

Harry had a small amount of porridge but his stomach was to full of butterflies to eat much. It seemed only minutes before the clock said it was 10:25 and he took his mothers hand, the other hand holding tightly to his trunk to disapparate out.

He caught his breath after a few seconds, having arrived in a swelteringly hot and crowded small room filled with other families of witches and wizards being let out the door a few at a time. They walked quickly towards the door and waited for Remus to arrive. 10:30 on the dot Remus walked out the door and greeted them.

"Glad you could make it." Lily said giving him a quick hug, "Right off we go."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Lupin smiled.

They were walking towards platforms nine and ten when they were overtaken by a large red headed family who pushed roughly past them.

"Every year, always packed with muggles!" a short, round women said towards the front of the group. She was holding tight to a young girl followed by what seemed like a hundred boys of different ages.

Harry glared at her, _of course it's packed with muggles. It's a muggle station! Moron._

They let them past before continuing down the platforms. Sirius scooped Danica up and walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Remus followed him and then Severus so Lily and Harry were left standing with Harry's trunk, Hedwig in her cage balanced on top.

"Are you ready?" Lily said, her hand on his shoulder, "It's best to take a bit of a run at it first few times. And everyone else is on the other side, waiting. I'll be just behind you."

Harry took a few deep breaths and ran towards the barrier. He closed his eyes; half expecting to slam into it but he went straight though. Lily stepped through behind him to watch his face light up. Harry opened his mouth; it was beautiful, the scarlet steam train stood before him, steam blowing gently out it's funnel.

"Wow." Harry said after a few moment, "Just...wow…."

"I want a photo." Lily said pulling out a camera. Harry took Danica from his god father and stood, with his trunk so they were in front of the train.

Lily took a few pictures, and then took a few more with everyone. Severus insisted that she was in at least one of the photos so took the camera from her.

"Hello Harry." Draco said making his way through the crowd which was growing bigger by the minutes.

"Hi Draco, where's your trunk?" Harry asked putting his little sister down.

"Mother and Father are putting it on the train for me. I wanted to come and find you."

Narcissa and Lucius arrived behind him soon after.

"Narcissa you're a white as a sheet! Are you all right?" Lily said giving her a gentle hug.

"I'm just not...not very well again." Narcissa said softly, Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulder looking like he hadn't slept in a while.

Lily nodded, "When you're feeling better, you come round for tea. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. I've been dreaming of this day." Narcissa said hugging Draco. He shrugged her off but Harry knew his friend well enough to know he didn't mean it.

"Where's Danica?" Severus asked suddenly.

Harry looked around him, "I'll go look for her," He said rolling his eyes.

"Alright but meet us at the fourth carriage. We'll put your stuff in." Sirius smiled.

Harry moved off down the platform calling out for his sister. He spotted Neville on the way and gave him a quick wave. He reached the end of the train and heard a rustling coming from the pet carriage.

"Danica. Danica are you in here?" He called.

Danica popped her head out from behind a crate and smiled.

"Checking for iggys." She explained.

Harry sighed, "Come on. Mum's getting grey hair from you." he joked

"You first!" Danica laughed

Harry picked her up and turned around to almost walk into a red headed boy, about his age, holding a cage that looked like it contained a large white and black rat.

"Umm excuse me." Harry said awkwardly. The boy continued to stare.

"You...you're Harry Potter!" He said loudly.

Harry did his best not to roll his eyes, "Yeah that's me." Danica started to wriggle to try and get back to looking at the pets.

"Wow! Can I see your scar?" The boy said, "I'm-"

"Sorry." Harry interrupted through gritted teeth, "Got to get my little sister back to mum."

He darted past the boy and walked as quickly as he could with arms full of wriggling Danica back down the platform to where his family was waiting.

"Oh you found her. Thank the gods." Lily said taking Danica, "You are going back on baby reigns if you're not careful." She warned Danica who buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

Draco waved his hand out a window a little way down the platform, "Come on Harry it's nearly eleven."

"Right, this is it then." Harry said. He gave everyone a huge hug, "I promise to write, everyday."

"Oh don't, no way I'm going to be able to read all those!" Sirius laughed.

"Just have fun." Remus told him, "You're going to love it."

"Stay safe Harry." Lily said, her eyes dripping with tears.

"I will mum." He gave her a huge hug. The train whistle blew loudly and Harry waved goodbye before hopping on the train. The whistle blow again and he felt the train begin to move and waved goodbye from the open doorway. Lily rolling her eyes and letting out a small laugh at his lack of care.

He watched his family for as long as he could before the train had moved him to far away. He made his way through the carriages until he found Draco and slid the door open and flopped down on the comfortable seats.

Hedwig sat happily in her cage looking out the window.

The journey past slowly enough. They both got a few goodies from the trolley and sat munching on them.

"Lets see your wand then." Harry said through a mouthful of liquorish wand.

Draco smiled and pulled it out from his robes. It was slightly shorter than Harry's and a little darker in colour although not by much.

"Very nice." Said Harry looking over it.

The carriage door flew open suddenly.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." A short bushy haired girl said primly.

"Harry and this is Draco. Can we help you?"

"Oh you're doing Magic. Lets see then. I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked perfectly." she said rather haughtily.

"We weren't doing magic." Harry said, "I was just..."

"What house do you want to be in? I think Gryfindor it definitely seems the best don't you think?" Hermione interrupted.

"Can we help you?" Draco said impatiently, looking over the buck toothed girl.

She sighed loudly, "I was looking for a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

Harry and Draco burst out laughing. Hermione looked at them disgusted.

"It's not that funny!" She spat.

"Neville… the tea….that stupid toad!" Harry burst out through the laughter.

"You two are horrible. It's bullying and that's not right. It's not his fault he's lost his pet. You two should be ashamed!" She shouted before slamming the door shut and flouncing away.

"Wait, you don't understand-" Harry called behind her, "Well that was strange."

"I wouldn't worry about, seven sickles on her being a mu...muggle born." Draco said shaking his head, "They don't have a clue."

Harry nodded, "I can't see my mum being like that." he said staring out the window at the flat green fields going past.

"Of course not, your mum isn't a stuck up cow." Draco smirked.

Harry laughed and flopped back against the seat.

"We should get changed. We should be arriving soon." Draco said pulling the curtain shut.

Within an hour the train pulled into a sleepy village station and ground to a halt. They got off the train and stood awkwardly as the older students rushed around them.

"First years over 'ere." Hagrid boomed, "Leave yer thin's on the train."

Harry put Hedwig back on the train and he and Draco moved towards him as quickly as they could through the crowds of older students that were going in the other direction.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said once they'd gotten over to him.

" 'ello 'arry. You all excited?"

Harry nodded happily.

"Righ' first year all together? Now come wi' me." Hagrid boomed.

Hagrid lead them all down a rough path towards a large lake where a group of a dozen or so small boats sat waiting.

"Ever'one get in the boats, four each, that's it 'urry up." Hagrid called climbing in one of the boats himself, "Don't over fill 'em."

Harry and Draco climbed in the nearest boat. Harry moved to the front and took the lantern. A young blonde girl and another boy joined them in the boat. Many people pointed and stared at Harry but he ignored it. Once everyone was in the boats they began to move silently across the water.

Harry stared straight ahead, they rounded a corner and Harry caught his first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. It was every bit as beautiful and inspiring as everyone told him it would be.

"It's… It's amazing." He said open mouthed.

"Isn't it just." Draco agreed, shuffling closer to Harry.

They disembarked on the other edge of the great lake and straightened their robes. Harry ran his hands through his hair to try and neaten it a little.

"Righ' now. Everyone stick togetha." Hargid said leading them towards the looming castle. He led them up the steps and into a large hallway. The celling seemed miles away, it went all the way to the roof; cut across by moving staircases.

"Righ' all you lot stay 'ere, a Professor will be 'ere soon." Hagrid gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving the nervous group of eleven year olds alone.

"Hello Harry Potter, Harry."

Harry turned around to see the red headed boy from before.

"Hi." Harry said nervously.

"I'm Ron, we can be friends if you like." He said with a wistful smile on his face.

"Umm well...ummm." Harry gave him a small smile and moved away. He spotted Draco talking to a group of girls and moved over towards them.

"Hi Pansy." Harry said waving to the dark haired girl.

"Hello Harry." She smiled, "This is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry looked up and down the slim girl, her honey blonde hair fell in wavy ringlets down her back, soft ice blue eyes looked fondly at Harry.

"I think we meet at Draco's last birthday party." Daphne said politely, "It's nice to see you again Harry. I think someone is trying to get your attention." she said pointing to behind Harry where Ron was hoovering just behind him.

The door swung open quickly and Harry turned around to to a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. Harry looked at her face, she had a stern look of disdain and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit put off by her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said loudly and clearly, "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Transfiguration. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but first you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting in a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. They will be the people you spend the most time with for the next seven years." She paused briefly to glare at the students.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs and hard work will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Professor McGonagall checked a small pocket watch in her robes, "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait, quietly. I shall return when we are ready for you."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"She didn't seem to friendly." Harry whispered to Draco who nodded in agreement. Harry looked around, no one was talking much apart from the girl he'd met on the train, Hermione. She was whispering very fast about all the spells she's learned; Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry jumped a foot in the air and turned around as several people screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They glided across the room talking to each other as though the first years weren't even there. They seemed to be arguing. Harry turned around again ignoring them, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal and for the large door to swing open again. He was never any good at waiting.

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" Said one who looked like a fat friar, smiling down at them, "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely, Harry among them.

"Well I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Said a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."

Feeling very much like his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Draco. He noticed that Ron had managed to get in line behind him and gritted his teeth as Ron walked uncomfortably close behind him. They walked through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

Even though it had been described to him a hundred times Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid air, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

Harry looked up towards the velvety black sky, dotted with sparkling starts. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts; A history." her nose stuck in the air.

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Draco, who smirked back at him. He'd never had much respect for people who read a few books, especially basic ones like Hogwarts; A history and thought they knew everything.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want some full of herself muggle born to ruin this for him. He watched silently as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed the hat his mother had described a million times to him. It was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. He allowed himself a small laugh at the idea of giving it to Aunt Petunia as a gift; that would stop them from having to go round.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched, Harry felt butterflies rise in his stomach. Lily had written down the seven sorting songs she's heard in her years at Hogwarts and Harry used to get her to sing them to him when he was sad or ill.

A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth and the hat began to sing:


	6. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell yo

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

(Though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and Harry clapped along with everyone. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?!" Ron whispered, Harry looked next to him to see Ron had managed to move next to him again, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry frowned at Ron, "Didn't your parents tell you what happened? I thought your mother at least was a witch." he asked. Ron just shrugged and blushed slightly.

Harry took a few deep and calming breaths. He envied Draco who looked completely calm; Draco had known which house he wanted to be in for years but Harry had never been sure. He had a horrible feeling that whichever house he ended up in would be a disappointment some how, although Hufflepuff being next to the kitchens sounded good to his rumbling stomach.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled a long scroll of parchment.

"When I can your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said.

"Yes ma'am; straight away ma'am." Joked Draco and Harry laughed quietly.

Professor McGonagall glared at them to be quiet, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line who Harry had shared a boat with, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moments pause that felt like a life time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" again shouted the hat and Susan hurried off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" Also went to Ravenclaw but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's older twin brothers catcalling. Harry imagined his mother skipping off to that table and then his father joining her. Were they happy? James would have been Harry was sure but his mother he wasn't as sure about.

The call of "Bulstrode, Millicent." becoming the first Slytherin brought him out of his musings. She was a short and strong looking sullen girl, Harry almost laughed as, with her greasy brown hair and mean thin mouth, she was the stereo-type of Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry noticed that the hat sometimes shouted the house out straight away but in other times it took what seemed like forever to decide. It only got out once a year Harry supposed so had to make the time last; but he wanted it to be his turn and get it over with.

"Finnigan, Seamus," took nearly a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The stuck up little girl all but ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. She sat on the chair for a while, the full-of-herself smile never left her face.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry rolled his eyes at how smug she looked; and had a horrid thought that that is probably what his father looked like as well; at least James had been brought up in the wizardring world and knew something about the way of things.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Pansy's friend took a deep breath and walked forward. She swung her honey blonde ponytail over her shoulder and sat down. "SLYTHERIN!"

When Neville Longbotton was called Harry and Draco gave him a loud cheer causing him to trip over on the way to the stool. He glared jokingly at them before Professor McGonagall snapped at them to be quiet.

The Hat took only a few moments to decide with Neville before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and did a small victory dance on his way to the table.

Harry and Draco cheered loudly; Neville's parents were going to be very proud that he was in their former house.

Malfoy gave Harry a quick pat on the back and swaggered forward when his name was called. The Hat had barely touched his head when it called "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry clapped loudly for his friend feeling utterly torn; his two best friends were in two opposite houses. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" "Nott"

Pansy Parkinson went to Slytherin as well and happily sat next to Daphne. A pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" were sorted into two different houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Harry took a deep breath and focused on the stool in front of him. He glanced up and saw Snape give him a reassuring smile.

"Potter, Harry" silence filled the hall.

Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"I heard he was in this year but didn't think he'd actually come!"

"I thought his parents would send him to France or Germany under the circumstances."

Harry closed his eyes as the hat dropped over his face. He knew the hall was full of people craning to get a good look at him. He waited in the dark.

"Hmmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that is interesting…..so where shall I put you?"

Harry took a few deep breaths.

"And you don't seem to care where you go, very interesting… well I think...SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He tried to drown out the loud cheer and then thought it would be better to focus on the cheer rather than the noises of annoyance from the Gryffindor table. Harry risked a glance over to see only a handful of Gryffindors cheering. Neville being the loudest.

"I can't believe they got Potter." He heard Ron grumble like a sulking toddler.

A dignified looking ghost patted his arm giving Harry the sudden and horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. He sat down next to Draco and they gave each other a smile.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him he gave Hagrid a big thumbs up and grinned. In the centre was Albus Dumbledore, his silver hair shining as brightly as the ghosts. Harry had met him a few times and although he liked him there was always a coldness between Albus and his mother that Harry had picked up on which made him more than a little bit uneasy. Harry spotted Professor Quirell, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban which was difficult not to laugh at.

He saw Snape give him a warm and proud smile. Harry wished he could jump up and give him a hug but he knew that would come later.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a darked skined, blue eyed boy even taller than Ron, joined the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," Became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was a pale green by now.

Harry made a silent wish that Ron was in any house that wasn't Slytherin, a second later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ron went over and sat with a group of almost identical looking red headed boys.

"Zabini, Blaise," Was made a Slytherin and sat down next to Pansy. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away before taking her place next to Dumbledore.

Harry looked down at the empty gold plate, edged with intricate silver snakes and realized just how hungry he was.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as though nothing could have been more pleasing to him than to see them all there.

"Welcome," He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!"

There was a cheer from everyone in the hall.

"Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And her they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Harry looked around as the empty plates in front of him suddenly filled with food. Harry heaped chips, fried chicken and sweetcorn cobs onto his plate and eating it quickly before re-filling his plate with mash potatoes and pie.

Draco and he chatted excitedly throughout the meal, introducing themselves to the new students as well as the older ones they could reach. A pretty red headed girl and a black haired boy came up and introduced themselves as Sally Maria and Howard Nightshade; Slytherin's prefects, both were in sixth year.

Harry could see that a lot of people were still watching him intently. When he was younger, a lot younger, it had been fun to be the centre of attention, to have random people giving him praise and sweets but it didn't take long for it to get old and then very very annoying. He hated not being normal.

After the main course the plates cleaned themselves and were replaced with heaped serving plates of puddings!

Harry and Draco had a short squabble over who got the first serving of treacle tart, the squabble was quickly ended when Pansy helped herself to the first slice smirking at the two boys as she put a large dollop of cream in her bowl. She was talking quickly to Daphne who was eating a bowl of profiteroles with extra cream.

Harry finished the meal feeling fuller than he thought humanly possible. His waist band was digging in slightly and he was very sleepy. He felt a hand brush his shoulder. He look round to see Severus standing behind him.

Harry jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"I'm very proud of you." Snape told him, holding him close, "Do you want to write to your mother and Danica to tell them which house you got into or do you want me to tell them tonight?"

"You can tell them. I'm going to write them a letter tonight or tomorrow morning though. Give them a hug for me?"

Snape smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You're a good boy Harry. Unlike your mother who threatened to make me sleep on the sofa if I didn't smuggle her into watch you be sorted!" He laughed.

"She's waiting behind the door then?" Harry laughed.

Snape took him to the side slightly, "She was going to be," He admitted with a grin, "But then Uncle Sirius and Lupin were also demanding to come. And Danica wanted to try the hat on."

Harry smiled and gave Snape a final hug before sitting back down. After a little while longer Albus stood up again and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the boys around Ron. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed but he was one of the few who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore.

Harry smirked to himself that all the other teachers smiles had become rather fixed and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the fact Snape had managed to excuse himself before the song.

Dumbledore flicked his wand as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew from it's tip. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

The school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead Flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best,

We'll do the rest,

And learn until out brains all rot!"

Harry and Draco sang the song to a heavy rock tune they both liked, making as much noise as they possibly could. They could hear Neville sing to twinkle twinkle little star in the highest voice he could manage. Everybody finished the song at very different times, at last only the Weasley twins were left singing several minutes after everyone else. They were singing a slow funeral march with solemn looks on their faces, hands over their hearts.

Harry watched Dumbledore conduct their last few lines with his wand and then clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," He said, wiping his eyes with a bright pink hankie, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry watched the houses file out the hall and followed Draco down the long table. They followed Sally and Howard down the long corridors and down a very long marble staircase that, as full of food as he was, Harry would have put money on it going on forever.

He was so sleepy he barely had the manners to nod into in greeting to the portraits that spoke to him along the way. He looked over to Draco who rubbed his eyes sleepily. Harry smiled, it was only when Draco was tired that it showed just how young he was.

Sally and Howard led them down another couple of staircases and stopped outside what looked like a dead end.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." Howard announced to the gathered first years, "To get in you will need the password. It is changed regularly, at least once every fortnight, and will be pinned up in the common room so please keep an eye on it. Currently the password is 'inchoat'."

Harry watched as the wall folded open on it's self creating a doorway. They all walked through and the wall slid shut behind them.

"Well here we are," Sally said opening her arms wide,

Harry looked over the beautiful long common room. The rough stone walls were decorated with silver and emerald-green tapestries and embroideries. Carved snakes twisted their way around the roaring fire place.

"Girls dorms are to the right, boys to the left," Sally continued, "You'll find your trunks at the feet of your beds and your names on the door. I believe it's the third dorm this year first years. Thankfully we didn't run into Peeves; he must be off tormenting a different house. You will unfortunately meet him at some point though. Our house ghost is The Bloody Baron; but don't worry he isn't nearly as nasty as he seems. Right off to bed all of you. I'll be pottering around the common room tomorrow if you have any questions before classes begin on Monday."

Harry and Draco said a quick goodnight to Pansy and Daphne before climbing up the stairs. As Sally had predicted the third dorm had five names written on in flowery, cursive silver letters. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were second and third from the top.

They went in and were very pleased to see their big, four-poster beds with emerald-green drapes were next to each other. Harry threw open his chest and rooted through it to find his pyjamas and then buried himself in the warm blankets.


	7. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry tossed and turned that night. He dreamt he was alone. He screamed and called for his mother as he ran down a never ending corridor. He saw a bend but all he could see down it was a fan of copper coloured hair and a slowly growing pool of blood. Harry was to afraid to go further in, especially when something down there began to scream his name.

He continued down the first corridor, away from the hair and blood, only to run into Professor McGonagall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She shrieked at him her ornate witches hat morphing into Professor Quirril's strange purple turban. As McGonagall's skin began to melt off her bones a horrible pain filled scream echoing around him.

Harry woke with a start. He took a few deep breaths before turning over and going back to sleep. The next morning he remembered nothing of the dream apart from a small ache in his forehead.

Sunday passed quickly, he wrote his letter to Lily and a short note with some poppy-toffee attached for Danica. Hedwig had settled quickly in the owlery, she was nested next to Armilda, and happily took the mouse that Harry fed her.

Draco had gone up with him and gave Armilda a letter to take to his own parents. Harry always loved seeing owls taking off but it was that much more amazing from the top of Hogwarts tallest tower.

Harry and Draco got their school timetables from Howard and a quick tour of the castle; most of it went straight over Harry's head. It was going to take him a long time to work our where all the twists and turns led to.

Monday arrived with the ringing of bells to wake the students. Harry and Draco dressed sleepily after a restless night worrying about classes the next day. They flopped down at the far end of the Slytherin table, shortly joined by Pansy and Daphne.

"We didn't see you yesterday girls." Harry remarked helping himself to another fried egg.

"We went down to the lake shore, there is a wonderful rock that juts out from the shore. Perfect for sitting on and splashing in the water." Daphne explained, spreading butter and strawberry jam on some toast, "I always loved the beach."

Harry waved Neville over,

"Hi Harry, Draco how are you doing?" Neville said sitting next to them helping himself to eggs and toast.

"You aren't supposed to sit at other houses tables." A curly, red headed boy said glaring over Neville.

"Oh look, scruffy robes, worse red hair and nose stuck in the air. You must be a Weasley." Draco sneered at him.

"I am a prefect, Percy Weasley and students must sit at their own house tables." Percy insisted looking more annoyed that before.

"I was just saying hello." Neville said smiling, "We've been friends for years."

Percy sniffed, "I will have to report this to the head of house!" and stormed off in the direction of the teachers table.

They burst into sniggers before composing themselves.

"What have you got for your first classes Neville?" Pansy asked.

"Transfiguration. You?" Neville said looking at his timetable.

"Oh that's great; us to!" Harry grinned.

"Well I'll see you there. This'll make things a bit easier." Neville said, "Glad we'll have a friend there."

"Mr Longbottom." A voice snapped behind them, "You are sitting at the incorrect table."

They turned round to see Professor McGonagall glaring behind them.

"I was just saying hello to my friends Professor." Neville tried to explain.

"I was informed that our prefect told you that you are not permitted to sit here and you ignored him. A point from Gryffindor." She snapped.

"Professor please!" Neville said exasperated, Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence him.

"One point for sitting at the incorrect table and not moving when asked, and another point for being rude and answering back. Now move to your table!" She hissed.

Neville rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the table as he got up, "See you at class guys."

Harry and Draco waved goodbye and waited until Professor McGonagall had moved back to the teachers table before leaning over the table to whisper to the girls.

"She's such a...a… well witch." Harry moaned.

Draco sniggered at him, "Well yes; you do realise where we are?"

Harry pulled his tongue at him, "You know what I mean."

"She does seem very strict." Pansy nodded in agreement.

"And she doesn't seem to stick up for her pupils like the others do. I saw her in the corridor having such a go at one of the fifth year Gryffindors yesterday." Daphne added in.

"All she'd done was snogg her boyfriend." Pansy giggled. Daphne blushed.

The bell rang again telling them it was fifteen minutes until classes started.

"Right, grab your books and off to class; no being late on the first day. We haven't lost the house cup in seven years and we expect this year to be no difference!" Sally said enthusiastically, she patted Draco and Harry's back to get them to stand up.

They popped back to the dorm and grabbed their bags before making there way to the high ceilinged classroom.

As Transfiguration was first after breakfast Harry and Draco arrived as soon as they could so they were able to sit next to one another. Pansy was not so lucky and had to sit in the row behind Daphne, next to a rather grumpy looking Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne next to Tracey Davis.

Tracey sat slouched over her desk pouting and playing with her long pale blonde hair. The class room filled up and they waited at their desks.

"So this is a fun class." Draco remarked after a few minutes leaning back in his chair.

The door slammed open behind them making them all jump.

"No this will not be a fun class," Professor McGonagall snapped walking quickly to her desk, which she turned into a pig statue before turning it back, "This will however be a class for people to learn. Transfiguration can be dangerous if not taken seriously. It is not all wand waving and silly words." She glared straight at Harry and Draco, "And do not think that certain pupils can expect to pass on a 'fame' vote!"

Harry rolled his eyes and managed to resist the urge to flop his head dramatically onto the desk.

Harry couldn't remember more than ten minutes of 'History of Magic'. The first five minutes that he managed to stay away for while Professor Binns babbled on about something Harry couldn't remember and couldn't care less about and the last five minutes when Tracey told Goyle to throw a crumpled up bit of parchment at the back of Harry's head. Considering it was a double period even those ten minutes seemed to last a life time.

Harry ate lunch quickly, stuffing steak pie and mashed potatoes into his face much to Pansy and Daphne's disgust and Draco's amusement. He was waiting outside the potions class room several minutes before the bell had rung to summon the students to class.

He knocked on the door and head Snape's voice clearly call 'Enter'.

He walked in and marvelled at the large class room. Every wall was lined with jars filled with potion ingredients. Six or seven tall, square desks were put in two neat rows on the floor with a large rectangular desk at the far end.

Severus looked up from the papers he was working on and smiled, "Harry. You're early are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I haven't seen you yet and wanted to say hi."

"Yes sorry. I was busy with lesson plans yesterday; I did mean to come and see you. I trust that Sally and Howard are treating you well?"

"Yeah they're great. The dorm is nice although a couple of the other boys aren't as pleasant." Harry sat down at the front desk.

"Do you want me to have a word?" Severus asked getting up from his desk and sitting next to Harry.

"No it's OK. It's just silly school kid stuff."

The bell rang.

"Right. I need to go and grab something from the special ingredient cupboard. I'll be back in a moment."

Harry grinned, "You just want to flounce."

Snape smirked at him and gave him a quick hug before leaving the class room.

"Hello Harry Potter!" An excited voice said sitting next to Harry, "It's me. Ron, Ronald Weasley."

"Yes I remember." Harry said with a forced smile, "I was hoping my friend could sit there."

"Aren't we friends?" Ron said longingly, "You said I could see your scar."

"No I didn't!" Harry snapped, "Look I know you didn't mean any harm it's just a difficult topic."

Ron nodded, "I get that. Loosing your Father and all; having no man in your life. No family at all really."

Harry was about to snap something back at him when the door slammed shut.

"I wish the teachers wouldn't do that." Pansy hissed; her and Draco had taken the other two free seats at the table. Daphne and Neville were sitting with Crabbe and Goyle at the table next to them.

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement, Ron was to busy staring at Harry's forehead.

"There will be no incantations or silly wand waving in this class." Snape said gliding forward to stand behind his desk, "Potion making is not something that everyone can manage; it takes time and care and patience, of which few of you are likely to have. For those of you who do manage to exceed expectations I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper in death. Now it has been mentioned to me by some staff that some believe that Mr Potter will get special treatment I wish to end such nasty rumours."

Harry looked around and there were most of the Gryffindors and even a few of the Slytherins looked rather embarrassed. Draco glared at each one of them in turn.

Snape took his wand and drew out a list of questions on the black board.

"Inside the stomach of a goat, Living death, same thing, rose water, veritaserum, 1974- April 29th in fact." Hermione said smugly, her hand in the air.

"Thank you Miss Granger but I was wanting the whole class to partake and in future please raise your hand. Five points from Gryffindor for your...arrogance."

He turned around waved his wand sharply, making the writing vanish.

"She almost makes me want to use the word I'm not allowed to use." Harry whispered across the table to Draco and Pansy, "Is there anything she doesn't think she knows?"

Harry enjoyed potions more than he thought he would although he did lose Slytherin house ten points for nearly blowing the school up; although Harry did suspect his step-father was exaggerating slightly. At least he hoped he was.

Harry flopped down on the Slytherin bench for study time next to Draco, Pansy and Daphne. The girls were already scribbling away on bits of parchment.

"Mrs Ijewsky never made us do homework." Harry sighed as he dragged out his quill and ink, "And pens, has no one ever heard of a pen?"

Draco sniggered, "So Transfiguration, our wonderful three page History of Magic essay or Potions?"

Harry moaned and flopped his head on the desk.

"Don't be silly, Professor Binns doesn't mind how big you make your letters or the spaces so it's only like a one and a half page essay." Daphne smirked, "And it's only describing the history of your house."

Harry looked up at her through his slightly crooked glasses and sighed, "Well we might as well start there."

They managed to write the shortest three page essay Professor Binns had ever seen but he didn't really care as he couldn't pick up the pages without a huge amount of effort. Harry managed to fail dismally in his transfiguration homework earning him his first detention.

He sat in the classroom first thing Saturday morning feeling completely fed up and drained. It had been a stupidly long week; for the first time ever he saw how much Mrs Ijewsky used to baby him on the lack of work front.

"So Mr Potter what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall asked after he had completed one hundred lines of _I will try harder and not use my fame to slack off._

"I'm sorry I didn't do very well on my homework Professor but I really did try and I have never used my fame for anything!" he shouted angrily rubbing the feeling back into his fingers.

"Do not raise your voice Mr Potter. I expect far better work from you in the future. 10 points from Slytherin. Now off you go." she ordered.

Harry didn't need telling twice and stuffed his things in his bag while walking towards the door. He closed it quietly behind him and ran straight into Draco.

"Well that was fun." Harry sighed. It had been bright sunshine when he'd gone in for his detention but even now he could hear heavy rain splattering the windows, "I managed to loose 10 points. People are going to hate me."

"Come on lets go to the library for a bit and then we can go play chess in the common room or, even better, we'll go get Neville and play in the hall." Draco suggested trying to take Harry's mind off it. From what he'd seen in the last week the points went up and down fairly quickly depending on how the teachers felt.

Harry nodded and they made their way up the long staircases making sure to jump over the trick step. Harry felt the ground move underneath him and it was a second before he realised that the staircase was actually moving. He clung tightly to banister to stop himself from falling down the stairs.

"Are these things even meant to move with people on them?" Draco asked as the staircase moved into it's new place with a bang causing Draco to fall a couple of steps.

"Don't think so." Harry said unwilling to let go.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Draco said straightening his robes as the staircase slammed into place,

Harry smirked at him, "Right. Lets just get off it before it moves and we fall to our deaths or something. Mum would not be happy."

Draco nodded in agreement and they hurried up the staircase and through the only exit available to them.

The corridor before them was dimly light but even in the low light it was clear it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Harry, I don't think we should be here." Draco whispered.

"I think this is the third-floor corridor, the banned one." Harry whispered back, "Lets get out of here… what was that?"

There was another wet _splosh_ noise from just outside the door.

"Wet students are the best, if we could we'd eat the rest!" A squeaky voice sung just outside.

"Peeves." Draco and Harry whispered to one another.

"Is someone there?" Peeves sung into the corridor.

"Run." Harry and Draco said and they began to run down the corridor not caring how much noise they made, they could hear Peeves throwing water at them and singing loudly. After a few moments Peeves realised that he wasn't causing enough noise and began to make a sound not unlike a fire engine.

"The door's locked!" Harry said rattling the handle.

"Who's there?" Mr Filch called out. Harry and Draco froze in place.

"Students Mister! Naughty Naughty Students!" Peeves sang.

"Mrs Norris can you see anything?" Filch asked, getting a small meow in response.

Draco pulled his wand out and tapped the door handle, "Alohamora." he whispered and opened the door. Harry followed him in quickly and shut the door as quietly he could.

"Peeves stop waiting my time!" They heard Filch shout, "There's no one here. I'll call the Bloody Barron on you."

They heard Peeves move away crying loudly and dramatically. Sobs echoing down the corridor towards them.

"Good job you know that spell." Harry said catching his breath, "Where are we?"

Draco patted him hard on the shoulder, Harry looked at him and saw him pointing behind him face a white as a sheet.

"Draco what..." Harry stopped talking when he saw the giant three headed dog slowly standing up and opening it's large, tooth filled mouths.

"Run!" Harry shouted throwing the door open and slamming it shut again behind them.

"What. The Fuck. Was. That!?" Draco gasped as he felt the door shudder behind him and they could hear the dog still barking and snarling at the door.

"I have no idea but I think I know who might. Did you see what it was standing on?"

"A trap door. It was guarding something." Draco confirmed shaking his head.

They hurried quickly to the common room, forgetting completely about their homework and the chess game. They moved up to their room so they could talk quietly.

"I can't believe that just happened." Harry said flopping on his bed.

"Maybe not tell my Father about this, Mother might find out." Draco took deep breaths.

Harry laughed, "I think we need to talk to Hagrid, I'm sure he'll know what that….that thing was."

Draco nodded in agreement.


	8. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hagrid's hut was a small building on the grounds halfway between the school and the forbidden forest.

Harry knocked on the door and heard Fang begin to bark from behind the house. Hagrid lumbered forward.

" 'Arry what you doin' 'ere?" He asked squishing Harry in a big hug and shaking Draco's arm hard enough to lift Draco's feet briefly off the floor.

"We need to talk to you." Harry said once Hagrid had let him go and he could breath again.

" Alrigh' I'm 'bout finished ou' 'ere. Lets pu' some tea on."

They followed Hagrid and Fang into the hut and sat down on the big squishy sofa only to be immediately sat on by Fang.

"Hi Fang, yes we love you now Get off!" Harry said rubbing his belly.

"Wha' you wan'in' to ask 'bout 'Arry?" Hagrid asked handing them each a small bucket sized cup of tea.

"We know you like...err...interesting animals." Draco began, taking one sip of tea and quickly putting it to the side.

"Yes and we sort of found something in the castle."

"Tha' doesn' sound good." Hagrid said looking worried, "Wha' you been stickin' your noses in?"

"It was a giant three headed dog!" Draco said shaking his head.

Hagrid laughed and lent back in his seat, "That's just Fluffy! I though' it was somethin' bad."

"Fluffy? Seriously Hagrid! What's it doing in the castle? It tried to eat us!" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore asked me to borrow 'im, he's guardin' the stone. Wha' were you doin' in tha' corridor?" Hagrid asked.

"We got lost." Draco said, "What stone?"

"I can't tell you that. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel. I shouldn' have told you that. Right off you go now. It's getting late." He stood up and guided them out the door, ignoring the fact it was still light outside "Come again soon."

"But who's Nicolas Flammel?" Harry and Draco asked the now shut door.

"Well that worked." Harry huffed beginning to walk back up to the castle.

"It gave us something. I'm sure I've heard the name Nicolas Fammel before." Draco said, "And we could always get _Fluffy_ a collar for Christmas." he said rolling his eyes.

Draco and Harry sat at the Slytherin table happily munching on bacon butties the next morning when the post arrived. Hedwig swooped down and stole a bit of bacon from Harry's plate.

"Oi you!" Harry said giving her a gentle tickle. He untied the small clutch of letters from her leg and gave her another slice of bacon. She flew off with Armilda to go and sleep.

Harry opened up the first letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I do hope you are enjoying yourself. I love getting your letters and I wish I could write more often but Danica has begun school and Alice is sending over the children as she's pregnant again and feeling very ill. I'm missing you so much and so is everyone else._

 _Anyway Happy Halloween! I hope you have a brilliant day and enjoy the lack of school. How's Hagrid? I used to love going down to have tea with him but don't eat the rock cakes!_

 _Love you lots and can't wait to see you at Christmas!_

 _Mum._

 _P.S please please please stop sending Danica sweets; Sirius is giving them to her all at once and she's a nightmare on sugar. Xx_

Harry laughed, Lily wrote nearly every day there was no shortage of letters there but it was clear that she was missing and worrying about him even if he was under the watchful eye of his step-father. He ripped open the next one,

 _Hi Harry!_

 _How are you doing? Not too much school work but plenty of trouble I hope. Severus said you got a detention in the first week! Good for you boy! I only managed it in my second although I did get two in one day so that's the next one to aim for._

 _Anyway your mother might have said something about Danica having to many sweets, all made up, when would I ever disobey your mother? I'm always good and only ever give your little sister sweets one at a time after she's eaten her veg._

 _Speaking of which, I've included the article Rita Skeeter wrote about you, your mother didn't want me to send it to you in case you got upset but I thought it would give you a laugh._

 _Anyway Harry, Happy Halloween! Can't wait to see you at Christmas and stay in trouble!_

 _Sirius_

Harry rolled his eyes at that one, Danica was trouble on her own but he was surprised that the world was still standing when Sirius was on babysitting duty.

"What did you get Draco?" Harry asked, Draco was struggling with being away from his parents and was feeling very homesick although he tried to hide it. This was not helped by Crabbe and Goyle making jabs every second they got.

"Sweets and a new quill." Draco smiled, tucking the letters away carefully.

"I got this." Harry said unrolling the news paper, "Fancy reading with me?"

Draco grinned and moved over to sit next to Harry;

" _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 11 o'clock the Hogwarts Express left the station as normal, but carrying a very special cargo.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, aged 12, has left the nest to learn the Wizarding ways. He was seen arriving with his mother, Lily Potter, who is so obviously over the death of her much loved husband, James Potter, as she was accompanied not only by Sirius Black, who was once under suspicion of killing her husband and trying to kill her and Harry Potter, but Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions master as well as a young daughter, looking to be aged about five-years-old!**_

 _ **Harry Potter, aged 12, carried a snow white owl and a large trunk, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Lucius Malfoy and son, Draco, went to join them! The famous Harry Potter was seen boarding the train with Draco Malfoy, which can not be a good sign.**_

 _ **Dear readers, I would love to tell you that, upon arrival at Hogwarts things got better for our treasured Boy Who Lived, but it didn't. News had it that, on the train, both boys were laughing at some poor soul who had lost their pet toad, and refused to help! Instead mocking a young muggle born girl.**_

 _ **Once at the station, Harry Potter was seen talking to the Grounds Keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, before boarding the boats to take them across the lake with two other students to start his education.**_

 _ **According to my inside source, Harry once again refused to speak with his admires, instead choosing, CHOOSING, to talk to the offspring of known Death Eaters, Greengrass, Malfoy and Parkinson.**_

 _ **It's already looking bad for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who defeated You Know Who just as a baby, but I'm afraid to report things just got worse from there, dear readers.**_

 _ **As our new minds, waiting to be filled with knowledge were sorted, Harry Potter waited nervously. Where would he go? Surely Gryffindor, like his brave and loving father before him, like his mother too. We've all been picturing this moment, the Sorting Hat going on to his scarred little head.**_

 _ **I would like to now let you know that Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson all went into Slytherin. Neville Longbottom, who has been seen with Harry Potter before made the proud house of Gryffindor.**_

 _ **As Harry Potter's name was called, we all held our breath. But, the Hat is never wrong.**_

 _ **Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin.**_

 _ **What does this mean? It's an outrage, in my personal opinion of course, the Daily Prophet does not take sides, but this is… unexpected to be kind to the poor boy!**_

 _ **It's obviously some mistake, but as I said, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. I long expect that Harry Potter, when defeating You Know Who, somehow was effected by it, and is now suffering the results. Maybe he has been influenced too much by his new 'Step-Father' Severus Snape. Who knows what that man does to the poor boy and his mother. Who is that little girl who came with Harry to the station? Maybe Snape has, somehow, managed to influence the hat in order to control Harry Potter more. We all know that Professor Snape is head of Slytherin House, maybe it's all just some scheme to control Potter?**_

 _ **After all, if his dear father were alive, Harry would have been sorted into Gryffindor and probably be very good friends with the Weasley's, a big, pure blooded family who have all been in Gryffindor.**_

 _ **All we can do my dear readers is sit back and hope, pray and wish that Harry Potter will be moved. As they say,**_ _ **There's never been a which or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.**_

 _ **Until next time, my dear and faithful readers,**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter."**_

Harry and Draco burst out laughing earning them a stern look from Percy Weasley who was reading the Daily Prophet proudly at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe she got so much wrong!" Draco said, "All Students starting Hogwarts are only 11. And she was a Slytherin! We weren't all that bad!"

"She's a bad example." Harry laughed shaking his head, "But I know what you mean. This one is definitely going to get added to the collection! I can't imagine ever being friends with Weasley. All he cares about is that I'm famous."

"I think you're likely to be adding a few more before long; that woman is obsessed with you." Pansy said books in her arms, "Anyway I was wondering if you two would like to join Daphne and I to study down by the lake. It's quiet."

Harry and Draco nodded and grabbed their bags. The four of them wandered out towards the lake. They sat down on the grass next to a rocky patch jutting out into the lake; joined shortly by Neville.

"Hi guys." He smiled and kicked his shoes off sitting next to them, "Do you think I'm allowed to sit here? Or is it ten point from Gryffindor!" He said impersonating Professor McGonagall.

Harry snorted, "I hope so, we're not far away from points scores. And both our prefects have made it very clear that Slytherin needs to win again."

"Yes we must not loose our winning streak!" Draco said with over exaggerated shock.

"Well I'm doing everything I can." Neville laughed.

Draco looked around, "We ran into something strange the other day," He said shuffling closer to Neville, "We ended up on the third floor, we weren't supposed to be there but the staircase went all weird and Hargrid has a giant three headed dog thing up there!"

"What? Why?" Gasped Neville, "What's something like that doing in a school?"

"Shh." Harry told him, "It was guarding a trap door, Hagrid said it had something to do with a stone and some one called Nicholas Flammel."

"Nicholas Fammel?" Daphne said coming over, her and Pansy sitting down with the boys.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what he said, Hargid was pretty closed up about the whole thing which really isn't like him." Draco said, "Harry your stalker is back."

Harry looked over to see Ron smiling and waving, Harry rolled his eyes as Ron bounded over. He squished himself between Harry and Pansy even though it left him basically sitting on Pansy's lap. She shuffled over and dragged her skirt free from under him with a huff.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

"Just school stuff." Draco forced a smile.

"You know I thought for sure that you'd be in Gryffindor, like your dad. I looked it up and he was on the Quidditch team, Chaser I think. He's on one of the trophies. I can show you if you like?" Ron grinned.

"Thanks maybe another time." Harry said, "My mum was in Gryffindor as well but my Dad, Step-dad, was in Slytherin so I really didn't mind where I ended up."

Ron let out an ironic laugh, "I don't know why you call him Dad, it's not like he's actually family."

"I don't know," Harry said with gritted teeth, "My sister feels like family."

Ron waved his hand dismissively, "Why didn't you try out for Quidditch?"

"First years aren't allowed brooms." Harry informed him dismissively.

"Yeah but they would have made an exception for you. You're Harry Potter!" Ron said

"Shall we head in?" Pansy said standing up quickly, making sure to elbow Ron on the way up, "It's getting on and I want to have plenty of time for the ceremony before dinner."

Ron snorted, "You still follow that old crap? Talk about stuck in the dark ages! Am I right?" He nudged Harry.

"Actually," Harry said, standing up with the others, "Mum started following not long after James died and I really wish you would leave me alone."

"But we're friends." Ron said possessively giving Draco a filthy look.

"We're not friends; we've never been friends; we never will be friends! I hate people who only like me because of my fame. And Severus IS my father! James died, I don't even remember him so I would REALLY appreciate it if you stopped pretending that Snape isn't my real father! Come on guys lets go."

Harry didn't wait for a response before stomping towards the castle, Draco, Neville and the girls following quickly behind.

"Harry! Harry! Harry slow down!" Pansy called.

Harry stopped just inside the castle door and paused to catch his breath, leaning against the door.

"Harry..." Draco didn't need to say anything else.

They all wrapped him in hug as a furious Ron barged past muttering swear words under his breath. They wandered down the hall way, Neville having to say goodbye and head up to the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't think we've heard the last of this." Pansy sighed, "Ronald seemed pretty angry."

Harry nodded, "I know I shouldn't have let him get to me, it's just…. You girls should go and get changed." He smiled.

They nodded and headed up to the girls' dorm. Harry followed Draco up to the boys' and dug his white dress robes out from in his trunk. He ran his fingers over the small amount of coloured embroidery along the neck line. Two lilac does when Lily remarried, a dark blue kitten for when Danica was born and now an emerald-green snake for him joining Hogwarts.

Draco's weren't as decorated yet, he had the snake and eight little kisses in almost white pink and blue.

"I always love wearing these." Draco said finishing getting dressed and pulling a comb through his hair.

Harry nodded and smoothed his robes, "Shall we head down?"

They went down and were joined within a few minutes by Pansy and Daphne. They both wore knee length, white dresses with elbow length sleeves. Daphne had a tiny deep purple rabbit on one shoulder and both girls had the Slytherin snake.

"How old's your little sister now?" Harry asked Daphne.

"She's nine this year." Daphne smiled placing a loose, lace veil over her hair and pinning it in place.

The room was slowly filling up with students all dressed in white. Tracey Davis arrived in a floor length white dress with no embroidery but a white snake. All her pale blonde hair was covered in a tight, solid white head dress.

"Why is your snake white?" Pansy asked kindly.

"It's for humility." She snapped, "I was raised that colour was ostentatious for religious ceremonies. As is not covering ones hair." She looked pointedly at Pansy's loose hair that flowed around her shoulders.

"Oh." Pansy shifted awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear, "I think my parents raised me in the older way." Pansy tried to explain.

"Older is not always right." Tracy said ending the conversation.

Sally clapped her hands, "Right; everyone who wants to come down is welcome to do so. The normal rules will apply. It's also a rule that you don't engage with students not taking part. For better or worse the old ways are becoming less and less common so it is very likely that a number of students will be outside and not want to take part."

The students nodded in understanding although there were a few loud huffs from people. They made their way out the castle doors. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an eerie shadow from the forest.

Small groups of students were gathered around the grounds, many already deep in thought.

Howard stepped forward and paused for a moment, "Those who wish to stay in the main group may do so, those who wish to go off separately may also do so."

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Neville and Daphne made their way to a quiet spot near the water.


	9. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The boys knelt on the ground and watched as the two girls each lit a small candle and stood next to one another.

"We are grateful to be here; amongst our friends and for the good fortune that this summer has brought and on this day to remember those who we miss, who cannot be here, on this day when the veil between this world and the next is at it's thinnest." The group said together.

The boys stood up, the five of them forming a circle.

"I'm grateful for my parents. I am grateful that I got into Slytherin house; like the rest of my family." Draco said smiling, "And I wish to send my love onto the other side to every brother and sister I haven't had the chance to meet."

"I'm grateful for my parents and I'm grateful for my new cat." Daphne said staring into the candle, "And I wish to let my grandma know that I love her and miss her."

"I'm grateful for my parents." Harry said, "And I am grateful for my family; they keep me going. And on this day I remember my father, I hope he still watches over me."

"I am grateful for my parents. I am grateful for my two siblings and for my mother finding out she's pregnant again. I can't wait to have a baby in the house." Neville said, "I don't have anyone on the other side but I hope my parent's friends see how safe their sacrifice has made us."

"I am grateful for my parents and for the love they give me; no matter what." Pansy smiled, "I also wish to give thanks for all who aren't here, my grandmother and grandfather who are together on the other side."

The girls passed over the candles to the boys; Harry sharing with Draco.

"As the summer passes and the year moves on we move towards the dark; knowing with love it will always pass and that those who are on the other side watch over us and will greet us when the time comes." The girls recited together, letting go of the candles and kneeling down. They spent a few minutes in silence before they boys blew out their candles. The wisps of smoke floated up towards the darkening sky.

Harry closed his eyes and listened; he could hear the water from the lake moving slowly and the murmur of other groups finishing their ceremonies. He thought of his mother and Danica doing the same thing he was. It was the first year he'd not been with them. He could see Danica in her little white dress; Lily had magically lengthened it just before he left for Hogwarts but he was sure she'd have had to do it again so it would fit. Danica had never met James, just seen the few pictures that they had and the stories they all had but she had always said a prayer for him from the first year she could talk.

"Harry?" Draco called

Harry snapped out of his musings and smiled, "Sorry. Lost in my own little world."

They made their way back into the castle and wandered towards their common rooms.

"HARRY!"

Harry spun round, "Hello Ronald." Harry said coldly.

The red headed boy ran up to him, Ron looked up and down Harry's robes briefly, "I wanted to talk."

"You guys go on, I'll catch up." Harry told them, Neville headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower while the others headed down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked nicely.

"I wanted a chance for an apology." Ron smiled.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the silence grew until it became uncomfortable.

"Well?" Ron said rather snappily.

"I thought you wanted to apologise?" Harry said confused.

"No." Ron all but shouted, "I was giving you the chance to apologise!"

Harry tried to remain calm, "I don't quite understand; why do I need to apologise?"

"You were really rude to me." Ron said though gritted teeth.

"You weren't exactly polite yourself. I-"

"Oh Fuck you!" Ron shouted across him, "I looked up to you but you're a horrible twat! What's so wrong with being proud of what you did?"

"I didn't do anything! I hate the fact everyone only looks at my fame!" Harry shouted back; he could see other students gathering around them now and was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I'd love your fame! You take everything for granted!" Ron snapped, "I'm going to get you for being such an ass to me. I thought we could be friends but you're nothing like people say you are. You're nothing like your father and you don't deserve to have a family!" Ron turned and stomped up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room before Harry could respond.

"Are you all right?" Pansy's soft voice came over.

"I thought you were going to the common room to get changed." Harry sighed, wiping his eyes of a few stray tears.

"I heard everything." She said coming over and leading him down the corridor where it quiet and they were heading towards the dorm, "Are you OK?"

Harry shook his head, "No. No I'm really not OK. I would have been happy to be friends with Ron but he never wanted to be friends with me just 'Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!' I want friend who are friends with Harry just Harry."

"Well I for one am friends with just Harry." Pansy smiled as they stepped through the common room door.

Draco and Daphne were already changed so Harry headed up alone. He dug his nice robes out his trunk and quickly changed. He then sat down on his bed and wrote out a letter to his mother. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry called.

Snape stepped though the door and closed it quietly behind him locking it with a tap of his wand.

"I've had a rather troubling report Harry." He said

"You heard about Weasley?" Harry spat the name out.

Snape nodded, "Yes. I had a report from Professor McGonagall that you have been...that you have been bulling Mr Ronald Weasley."

"Dad I would never!" Harry shouted.

"Harry lower your voice." Severus told him, "I do not believe you have been bulling him and told as much to Professor McGonagall; she wished me to punish you. I said I would have a word and go from there. What happened Harry?"

Harry leaned against the bed post, "He wanted to be friends but not actual friends he wanted to be my trusty sidekick. I told him I wasn't interested."

"And?"

"He said some not nice things about you and Danica and sort of Mum. He said I didn't have any family." Harry sighed.

"I can understand why that would upset you. You will find that Professor McGonagall had alreasy deducted 50 points from Slytherin but I don't feel that any further punishment is needed. I can't been seen to have favourites Harry."

Snape smiled and gave Harry a hug. "It's OK Harry."

"Can you give this to Mum?" Harry asked after a few minutes of hugging; handing Snape the letter.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?" Snape asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. You have a week on coming up so go home and see Mum and Danica while you can. Give them my love." Harry smiled.

"Ok. Just try and stay away from Ronald; people like that aren't worth the trouble."

Harry nodded and they headed towards the door. Snape said a final goodbye before heading off leaving Harry in the common room with his friends.

They played a few rounds of chess before heading down with the other students to the great hall. They took their seats at the Slytherin table giving a quick wave to Neville.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed them to the Halloween feast. Harry was just on his second plate of food when the doors burst open.

"TROLL!" Screamed Professor Quirrell running in, the tail of his purple turban flapping behind him, "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He went very pale, "Thought you ought to know." He said before fainting on the floor.

The teachers all stood up as the students burst into chatter, a few screamed increasing the noise level even further.

"Quiet!" Called Dumbledore, silencing the hall, "House prefects please escort the students back to your dorms and stay there; teachers please accompany me to the dungeons."

"Slytherin house follow me." Howard said quickly.

The students rose to their feet and followed him and Sally out the hall; they made it to the door just before the Gryffindors earning them a dirty look from Percy Weasley as he let them past, muttering angrily.

"How on earth did a troll get into the castle?" Draco asked panting to keep up with Howard.

Sally came over to them, "Harry you need to be at the front. This could be an attack on you"

The thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind. In all his years he's only ever been attacked once and then ten years of peace and normality; or what Harry knew as normality.

Sally took his arm and made him walk even faster so his legs felt like they were going to fall off. He looked around to see Draco and Pansy had managed to keep up with him though he couldn't see Daphne in the crowd.

There was a huge crash and several students screams.

Harry looked up to see a giant mountain troll standing in front of him filling the hall with it's horrific smell. It swung a huge club and Harry ducked down against the wall. Sally wasn't so lucky and crashed to the floor unconscious but at least tucked in against the wall. Draco pulled out his wand quickly.

Harry felt Pansy try to help him up as the other students ran for cover, heading back towards the hall.

"Are you OK?" Pansy asked

"You really need to stop asking that." Harry grinned, "PANSY!" He screamed as Pansy was lifted off the ground and shaken like a rag doll.

Harry stood next to Draco, and pulled his own wand out.

"Put her down!" Harry shouted

"I don't think he's going to be able to understand you." Draco hissed, "Trolls are stupid."

The troll was now looking at Pansy holding her by one ankle while she shouted at him and tried to get free, scratching at his thick hide-covered fingers.

Harry took a leap onto the trolls back and wrapped his arms around it's neck causing a big enough distraction that it didn't slam Pansy into the wall as it had been planning. It's skin was so thick it barely felt Harry's kicks.

He took his wand and shoved it up the trolls nose. The troll moved back a few feet, shrugging Harry off and dropping Pansy as well as it's large club. Draco waited until his friends were clear;

"Wingardium Leviosa" he called, lifting up the club and bringing it firmly down on the trolls head. The troll wobbled for a bit before crashing down to the floor bringing bits of loose stone down from the walls as it went.

Harry and Pansy stood up shakily and moved over to Draco.

"Are all your students in the great hall?" They could hear Professor Sprout call from down the corridor.

"I thought so, apart from Sally but Malfoy, Parkinson and Potter are still missing. I didn't realise." Howard said sounding very worried and upset.

Harry moved over to the unconsciousness Sally and checked for a pulse; at least she was still alive although there was a nasty looking bump on her head.

"Potter?!" Dumbledore said alarmed, "Don't worry no one is blaming you Mr Nightshade. Go back to the great hall, sit with the other Slytherins and we'll find the missing students."

The teachers rounded the next corner and gasped at the scene before them. Harry had pulled his wand from the troll and was wiping it on his robes. All three of the students were dishevelled and Pansy was in desperate need of a hair brush after being upside down.

"She's OK." Draco said pointing to Sally.

"Poppy will you take Miss Maria to the hospital ward." Dumbledore said calmly.

Sally moaned slightly, her eyes fluttering open briefly as she was levitated into the air and floated down the corridor.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked

"We were walking down the corridor and then all of a sudden there was a huge crash and-" Harry said

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened here?" Professor McGonagall said rounding the corner and coming to a quick stop.

"We were just finding out Minerva." Dumbledore informed her kindly.

"As Harry was saying, we were just walking down the corridor when the troll arrived, Harry managed to duck out the way; Sally didn't. The troll grabbed Pansy. Harry and I distracted the troll before we were able to knock him out."

"And how were three average first years able to do that?" Professor McGonagall asked snidely.

"Draco was able to levitate the trolls club before dropping it on his head." Harry said crisply, "We learnt it in Charms class."

"Well I think it were might brave of you 'Arry!" Hagrid said patting him on the back, "I think some 'ouse point are deserved?" He looked at Dumbledore.

"Quite right. Ten house points to Slytherin. Each." Dumbledore smiled. Professor McGonagall didn't look so happy.

"You three best get a wash and off to bed." She said smartly.

Harry, Draco and Pansy nodded and stepped over the troll before heading quickly to the common room they were the first ones there.

"How did that thing get in?" Pansy asked, "Trolls are stupid; it would never have been able to get in by itself."

"Someone let it in." Harry said, "They must have."

The doorway swung open and the rest of the students piled into the room talking animatedly between themselves.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow." Draco whispered to them.

Howard came over and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm so very sorry you three, I really thought you were with us as we went to the hall."

"It's not your fault." Harry said, the other two nodding in agreement, "There was a lot going on and we're all OK."

"Well I'm sorry and I'm glad you're not hurt. I'll see you in the morning." Howard said before making sure that all the students were there.

Harry and Draco trudged up the stairs and into the nearest two showers. They got clean, washing away the troll smell, before heading into the dorm room.

"What happened to you to?" Crabbe asked "Oh, wait, we don't care."

"Just wish the troll had hit harder." Goyle sniggered.

Harry and Draco ignored them, snuggling down under the soft blankets and fell quickly asleep.


	10. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10

A/N\- Sorry I forgot to update on Sunday!

Chapter Ten

The first of November brought a cold frost on the ground; it also had Pansy, Daphne, Harry and Draco huddled round the breakfast table talking quietly.

"Did you see Professor McGonagall's leg last night?" Pansy asked them, "She was injured and her robes all torn. I'm sure I saw blood."

"She arrived after the others as well." Harry added, "You don't think?"

"Think what?" Daphne asked, after apologising a lot for getting swept back to the great hall in the crowd last night.

"That she went to that dog, Fluffy." Harry said.

Draco looked at him shocked, "Harry I know she's rather….strict… but do you really think she spends her time fighting wild animals for fun?"

"I think she wanted to get whatever 'Fluffy' is guarding." Harry whispered.

"I still think that that name sounds familiar, Nicholas Flamel..." Daphne said thinking over the name.

"What are you four up to?" Professor McGonagall snapped from behind them.

"We were talking about..." Harry said his eyes floating down to her right leg that she wasn't putting any weight on.

"Homework." Pansy said with a charming smile, "I most enjoyed your assignment for the week."

Professor McGonagall sneered at them and swept up to the teachers table.

"She's definitely limping." Draco said, "What the hell could be so important under that trap door?"

"Harry. I'm so glad you're OK." Harry felt Snape's arms wrap around him, "Your mother was so worried when were heard but Dumbledore said I didn't need to come back and..."

"I'm fine dad." Harry said wriggling free and standing up to give him a proper hug.

"I was so worried."

Harry looked into his dead eyes and smiled, "I'm OK really."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief, "First Quidditch game of the year. Slytherin vs Gryffindor." changing the subject to stop himself from apologising yet again.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Harry grinned, "Their new seeker doesn't look up to much."

"Towler was brought in last minute; Wood had been looking for a replacement for a while and then ended up with whoever he could get when McGonagall got frustrated." Snape smirked, "I'm disappointed I'm going to miss it."

"You're not coming?" Harry asked

"No. I have some business outside Hogwarts today; Danica has a dentist appointment. I just came in to make sure you were OK." Snape explained before making his way up to the staff table after another hug.

Harry sat back down and glanced up to the staff table. He clutched at his forehead as a burning pain raced across his scar.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Daphne asked pulling his hand way from his head.

"Yeah I was just, I was just looking at McGonagall and my scar started to hurt." He whispered.

"Are you sure? She's talking to Quirrell." Draco pointed out.

"No I looked right in her eyes when it happened. And look she's glaring at me now."

They looked over to where Professor McGonagall was staring angrily at them.

"Try not to think about it for now." Pansy told them, "Lets just go and get ready for the match."

They finished their breakfasts and headed back to the common room. They wrapped up warm and met Neville by the main entrance.

"Hey guys." Neville grinned as they walked over, "Looking forward to the game today?"

"Definitely. Slytherin win for sure!" Harry laughed.

"You wish. We've been training really hard." Neville grinned.

"You need it." Draco teased before making their way out to the stands.

They managed to get a row of seats to themselves and sat down as the rest of the stands filled up. Daphne pulled a book out of her bag and started reading.

"Still not interested in watching Quidditch Daph?" Harry asked trying to see what the book was called.

"Nope not a bit; I love flying and would happily join in but watching other people zoom about while I'm stuck on the ground? Nope. Especially when I can't even have a broom. But it's nice to be out with everyone in the fresh air."

Draco shook his head and laughed a little. It wasn't long before Madam Hooch stepped forward and mounted her broom hovering up into the air. Harry looked hopefully over to the teachers box hoping that Snape would be there. He wasn't and Harry knew he wouldn't be. It took a lot of persuading to get Danica into the dentist, especially from Snape and Sirius. Professor McGonagall was there though, along with Professor Dumbledore and most of the other teachers. Harry could see Quirrell looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than watching the game.

Madam Hooch hovered up to where she could be seen easily by all the spectators, Quaffle tucked safely under her arm.

The two teams stood facing each other and the crowd cheered for a few minutes until Madam Hooch blew her whistle for them to be quiet.

"Captains please shake hands." She ordered.

Marcus flint and Oliver Wood walked reluctantly towards one another and shook hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams mounted their brooms and took off into the air. Madam Hooch glided smoothly back to the ground opening the box that released the Quidditch balls that immediately flew into the air.

Harry caught sight of the Snitch for a few seconds before it flew to high. Madam Hooch rose to the level of the players again and through the Quaffle into the air.

It was caught quickly by one of the Gryffindor players much to Lee Jordan's delight. Harry watched the game continue cheering loudly at every Slytherin goal. Slytherin had a good lead after about an hour.

"Next year I'm so trying out for Seeker." Harry said to Draco, "I've seen it several times when they've missed it."

Draco nodded, "Yeah. The Gryffindor one missed it going right by his head before."

Daphne tapped them on the shoulders, "I've finished my book, I'm going to grab another one. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you want some company?" Pansy asked before cheering at yet another Slytherin goal.

"No it's fine." Daphne grinned, "You stay here and have fun. I left my bag in the Slytherin changing rooms so I'll only be two minutes."

Daphne made her way down the stand steps and into the changing room to find her bag in the giant pile.

Harry threw himself back in his seat as the Slytherin Seeker came within a few centimetres of catching the Snitch before it darted away.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked Draco as he felt the seat shift underneath him.

"Feel what?" Draco asked.

"My seat just moved." Harry said, "There it just did it again."

"Ok I felt that one." Pansy said, the colour draining from her face slightly, Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when a violent shake threw them to the floor. The stand ground and seat around Harry began to shake badly, forcing Harry to stay on the ground. Pansy was able to pull herself to her feet before falling over again.

"It's coming from around me." Harry shouted. He could see that the shock waves petered out seven or eight seats away from where he was laying, "You have to get away!"

Draco shook his head, "Take my hand!" He shouted.

There was a fair amount of attention from the people around them now. The game ground to a halt and many of the teachers were making their way out of the teacher's box. Harry could see McGonagall staring at him; she wasn't even blinking.

Harry felt his back slamming against the barrier that stopped them from falling to the ground. He held on to a seat leg and managed to pull himself away from the edge just before the thin bars that formed the barrier fell away.

Patches of the floor also started to crumble away under the never ending shaking.

"You guys have to go!" Harry shouted at them.

Draco took hold of Pansy's hand and helped her to get away from Harry. The shakes got worse and Harry felt tears drip down his face as his hands began to loose grip, his leg falling off the edge. It was a long way down.

Daphne was just about to climb the steps when she saw the game had stopped. She put the book down and drew her wand before slowly walking round towards the pitch. She could see the seats where she'd been sitting shaking violently and Harry's legs falling off the damaged stands.

She looked over to the teachers box. Professor McGonagall was staring at Harry intently, her lips moving slightly.

Daphne had seen her parents preform enough magic to know what a spell looked like. She was sure the Professor would have her wand out, hidden in her open robe sleeves. Daphne saw Harry slip slightly further and made up her mind.

She moved quickly and quietly forward and up to underneath the teachers seats. She recognised Professor McGonagall's robes and tapped the wooded bench with her wand.

"Quarta rursus." She whispered causing the bench to tip forward spilling the teachers into the foot well.

Daphne had just enough time to see that the stand where Harry was had stopped shaking before she ducked back out to go to her friends before the staff spotted her and kicked her out the school for leaving the teachers in an undignified pile.

Draco and Pansy pulled Harry back to safety. He looked down at the ground and took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks guys. That was a bit close!" he breathed calming down slowly.

" 'Arry are you a'right?" Hagrid asked pulling him to his feet.

Harry nodded, "I don't know what happened."

"I'm sure it was an accident." Daphne said arriving, a fixed smile on her face.

"And accident?!" Draco spat, "Are you mad?"

Pansy elbowed him in the side and glared between him and the group of teachers that had arrived, including Professor McGonagall, her hat slightly squint.

Draco smoothed back his hair, "Well you might be right. An accident."

"Don't worry. Rest assured there will be a full investigation." Professor Dumbledore informed them, "For now I think-"

A loud cheer interrupted him as the Gryffindor Seeker landed on the ground, Snitch in hand. Flint landed as well and stormed over.

"Bloody cheat!" He shouted in Wood's face, "There was a little bit going on if you didn't see!"

Wood pushed Flint away slightly, "Yeah I saw but the rules are the rules. I'll do you a favour if you want and call it a draw." he said rather patronisingly, before looking around worriedly at the boos and hisses coming from three of the houses and even a few Gryffindors.

Flint glared at him up and down, "Thanks but we don't need any favours from you."

"Well it's been an interesting game." Dumbledore smiled slightly, he placed his wand to his throat to project his voice, "Game won by Gryffindor! Everyone back to you dorms."

Harry rubbed the back of his head; his scar felt like it was on fire.

"Come on Harry." Draco said pulling him towards the exit of the stand. Neville hurried over as soon as he could.

"Harry are you OK? What the hell happened?" he asked helping Draco to prop Harry up.

"My head is killing me." Harry groaned.

"We can take you to Madam Pomfrey." Pansy suggested worried about how pale Harry had become, pushing past the teachers.

"No." Harry shook his head, "I'll be OK. I just need to get to my room."

They made their way to the Slytherin common room, letting Neville sneak in with them. Pansy sat down on Harry's bed, next to Daphne, crossing a leg underneath her.

Daphne had always looked graceful when she sat or walked or breathed but it was not a talent that Pansy had ever been able to master.

"So I think we can all agree that that was no accident." Draco said making himself comfortable on his own bed, "Any idea?"

"I think I know what happened." Daphne said slowly, "But it sounds kinda crazy."

"More crazy than the seats coming alive and having a serious hatred of Harry?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"I think that Professor McGonagall was cursing him." Daphne looked around at the stunned faces, "She was staring at Harry, not even blinking, then she was muttering and then I tipped the seat and she fell forward, breaking the connection and the benches stopped moving. Straight away."

Pansy shook her head, "There were other teachers on that bench though. We can't be sure it was McGonagall."

"Yeah but the other teachers didn't go to that mutt on Halloween." Harry pointed out, "And she doesn't exactly make a secret of how much she hates us."

"You're talking about a teacher trying to kill you though." Neville pointed out, "That seems a little excessive."

Harry rubbed his scar it still ached. His mother was going to flip when she found out what happened; again.

"Dad was away again." Harry pointed out, "He was at Halloween as well. We should go talk to Hagrid."

"I still haven't been able to find anything on a stone. I'm sure I've heard the name Flamel before though." Pansy said standing up with the others, "I'll keep looking."

The door flew open. Crabbe and Goyle filled the doorway, glaring.

"You shouldn't be here Longbottom." Crabbe sniffed, making it very clear he was unwelcome.

"Don't worry we're just leaving." Daphne said pushing them apart to let the group through. They trudged back outside; passing the house point hourglasses in time to see twenty house points leave Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Wonder what happens when you hit minus points." Neville sighed with a smile.

"The rest of the house doesn't find your little experiment so funny Mr Longbottom." A voice snapped from behind them.

They turned to see Percy Weasley and Ron glaring angrily.

"I was just informed that you have been trespassing in the Slytherin common room; what do you have to say for yourself?" Percy demanded.

"I wasn't trespassing Percy I was with my friends." Neville said as calmly as he could.

"That is no reason to be breaking the rules!" Percy snapped, "Your actions are reflecting badly on the entire house. You need to chose your friends more wisely and hang around with a better calibre of student. You should be more respectful of her family."

"Come on Percy; some people are just bad fruit, as mum says." Ron said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes, and marched out the door, "That kid is going to be spewing slugs if he's not careful."

They made their way to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, they heard fang bark once before flopping back down on the floor. Harry knocked again but there was no answer.

"Maybe he's still out with the teachers?" Pansy suggested, "Professor Dumbledore did say there would be an investigation."

Harry nodded, he scribbled a note and shoved it under the door hoping Fang wouldn't eat it before Hagrid got back.


	11. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next day Harry sat at the back of his Defence Against the Dark Arts class doodling in the corner of his parchment. His headache was back and he was bored out of his mind.

There was a loud knock on the door and Professor Quirrell jumped a foot in the air.

"Come in." He squeaked

The door flew open and a panicked, well Harry could tell he was panicked to everyone else he looked perfectly calm, Snape stood on the other side, "I need to speak to Mr Potter, if that's alright with you." he said smoothly.

Quirrell nodded, "Yes. Of course." He adjusted his strange purple turban.

Harry shoved his school stuff into his bag and walked out the class room. He's barely had the chance to close the door when his mother's arms flew around his neck.

"Oh Harry. Gods, I was so worried." She mumbled. Harry hugged her tightly.

"I'm OK Mum." He said. He felt someone grab hold of his leg, "I'm OK Danica; really I am. Barely a scratch."

Lily let him go and pulled Danica off Harry, with some difficulty, and into her arms.

"This is the second time you've been attacked." Lily said willing herself not to cry, "What's Dumbledore doing about this?"

"And both times when I've been off campus." Snape put in.

"I don't think the troll was for me." Harry said looked around him. The corridor looked empty but you could never really tell; Harry had started to suspect a lot lately, "Lets go for a walk down by the lake."

They wondered through the castle and out the impressive entrance. Harry took them down to the little spot by the lake where the rock jutted out, where he and his friends often went.

"Me and Draco found the three-headed dog." Harry said settling himself down on the grass. Danica wondered off to play with the giant squid, bored with all the grown up talk. Lily and Severus sat with Harry.

"You mean Fluffy?" Snape asked, "Harry you shouldn't have been there!"

"I know, we didn't mean to be. The staircase moved. While we were still on it!" he explained, "Anyway I think the troll was let in to be a distraction. It was just a coincidence that we ran into it in the corridor. It was heading up to the main bit of the castle. Gryffindor actually got to the doorway first but Howard made Weasley let us go first. If we'd been those few minutes later we wouldn't have run into it." Harry explained.

"Ok but you can't say that about the Quidditch game Harry, that was aimed at you." Lily pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I think that...I think that Professor-"

" 'Arry!" Hagrid boomed from behind them, "And Lily what are you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked Danica waved goodbye to the giant squid and ran into Hagrid's arms, " 'ello Dany, 'ow's you?"

Danica giggled and buried her face in Hagrid's coat.

"Hello Hagrid, it's lovely to see you again." Lily said giving him a hug, "We're just here to check on Harry. I was very worried after the game."

"Aye it was a shock for all 'o us." Hagrid said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry gave him a quick smile, "As I was saying I don't think it was an accident. Professor McGonagall was hurt after Halloween and she showed up later than all the other teachers and she was staring at me during the game. I think it was Fluffy that hurt her."

"Why would Fluffy hurt a teacher?" Lily asked.

"Because I think she's after whatever it is Fluffy is guarding." Harry said exasperated.

"Why do you think Fluffy is guarding anything?" Snape asked slowly.

"And Professor McGonagall is one of the teachers helpin' to protect the stone 'Arry." Hagrid said before Snape shot him a 'be quiet' look, "Sorry 'Arry, you shouldn't know about that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "It's OK I wont tell on you." he grinned making Hagrid laugh, "I'm going to head back to class." Harry told them hugging his parents and little sister goodbye. There was only a few minutes of the lesson left but Harry was hopping to be able to arrange a meet up with his friends to pass on this new bit of information.

"Harry wait a moment." Snape said catching up with Harry, "I don't want to keep you from class but I just wanted to reassure you."

Harry let Snape guide him into a small passageway, "What's up?"

"Professor McGonagall isn't trying to steal anything, we may not see eye to eye over everything but she would never go against Dumbledore. You don't have to worry about that." Snape told him before wrapping him in a hug, "Now go on off to class."

Harry smiled and walked quickly down the corridor. So McGonagall wasn't trying to steal the stone but someone was? Maybe it was McGonagall and she just had the wool pulled over Snape's eyes. There was always a frosty chill in the air when Dumbledore was mentioned between his parents, could he be the one after the stone?

No, Harry decided, Dumbledore would have been able to get the stone easily if that's what he wanted. Something just wasn't adding up and it was playing on the back of his mind, driving him crazy.

Snow swirled around the castle the day before the Christmas holidays began. Harry was already packed and ready to go. He and Draco had taken Harry's birthday chess set down to the Great Hall so they could meet up with Pansy to play a few rounds.

It also meant they could talk with minimal risk of being over heard with the din of other conversations and Neville could join them if he got the chance.

"Take us over everything we have so far Daphne." Pansy said expertly moving her piece, smashing one of Harry's. Harry sighed; he should have spotted that.

"Not a lot is the answer there," Daphne sighed, "We know that whatever 'it' is it's being hidden in the castle behind, or rather underneath, Fluffy and that there are other things guarding it. Did Hargrid give you any more clues as to what the defences are or even how many?"

"Nope." Harry said as Pansy beat him at chess, again, "Just that McGonagall was 'one' of the teachers guarding it. Dad is convinced that it's not McGonagall though."

"You can't be sure your dad is right though." Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "I know. I just don't know what to think."

"We need to find out who Flamel is." Neville said coming over and sitting with them, "Once we know that we might be able to work out what it is that Fluffy is guarding and that's a step in the right direction."

They nodded in agreement.

"Longbottom, you aren't allowed to sit at the Slytherin table!" Ron shouted stomping over, "Do I need to get my brother?" he said smugly.

"Weasley what's the problem?" Neville asked, "I'm just sitting here with my friends."

"The problem is your friends!" Ron snarled, "Percy!"

"I'm going!" Neville snapped back at him standing up and stomping as loudly as he could over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron gave them a satisfied smile and left as well.

"We'll be able to talk to him tomorrow at least on the train." Harry sighed, "I do wish I could throw that Weasley out the bloody window though. They're all as bad as each other as well, if it's not Ron it's Percy and if it's not Percy it's the twins." Harry rested his head on the table. He'd had a non-stop headache for weeks now.

"Well the Weasley's aren't going home for Christmas." Pansy informed them, "Their parents are going to Romania to visit one of their older sons."

"How do you know?" Harry asked surprised she knew so much about their plans.

"I spoke to the twins. I ended up sitting next to them at study the other day and it would have been rude not to talk to them." Pansy explained.

"You spoke to a Weasley?" Draco asked shocked.

"The twins aren't so bad." Daphne said with a smile.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his head was hurting to much to think about it right now.

They barely saw Neville on the train back, just in passing long enough for them all to remind each other that they needed to ask their parents about Nicholas Flamel and Draco reminded them they were all invited to his parents new years party.

Harry all but jumped into his mothers arms when he saw her waiting at the train station. He wouldn't admit it but he'd been more than a little home sick.

Danica greeted him with a large lick and a picture she'd painted showing them all at Hogwarts.

Harry took it gratefully and gave her a big kiss hoisting her into his arms.

Sirius wrapped him in a hug, "You had us worried a couple of times this year, kid."

"Had myself worried to." Harry grinned, "I assume Remus is..."

Lily nodded, "Yeah it'll be over after tonight though so he'll be OK in time for Christmas. He's looking forward to seeing you."

Harry smiled, he liked the family always being together. Having everyone around him made him feel safe; it always had.

At home Krecher had made a huge meal with all of Harry's favourites; clearly Harry had been missed here as well.

"Welcome home Master Potter!" Krecher said jumping down the stairs two at a time to greet Harry, duster still in hand, "I have much missed you!"

Harry knelt down to give him a hug, "Missed you too Krecher. Dinner smells amazing."

Krecher broke from the hug to grin and give a bow, his ears wiggling proudly, "It's ready now if you's like it."

"That would be lovely thank you." Lily said moving towards the dinning room. Harry ate until he felt like his stomach was going to explode before he made his way early to bed. Hogwarts food was amazing but it just wasn't the same as home cooking.

The sun shone through his open curtains the next day. He rolled over and cursed himself for not closing them the night before. He'd missed seeing the stars from his window at night as the Slytherin dorm windows looked out to the lake.

He got up and pulled on some scruffy old clothes planning on unpacking his trunk later. Breakfast smells were drifting though the house making his stomach growl hungrily.

He met Sirius on the stairs and they walked down towards the dinning room together.

"Sirius... have you ever heard of someone called, Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked as innocently as he could.

Sirius laughed, "Is this about the you-know-what in the you-know-where?" He chuckled.

Harry shook his head, "No." He lied badly.

"I can't tell you Harry; your mum made me promise not to. Severus hasn't even told her what Fluffy has. They had a screaming row over it when they came back from seeing you. Your mum is really worried." Sirius stopped and looked at the wall deciding whether or not he should tell Harry, "Sit down a moment."

Harry sat next to him on the step.

"There is someone in Hogwarts who wasn't ever very happy about your mum and Snape getting together. They thought you might be better raised away from the wizarding world and having your mum re-marry was just one step closer to a stable family for you. They tried to cause a lot of trouble between them" Sirius told him in barely a whisper.

Harry had always knew there was something that had caused a lot of trouble in the early days after James's death, argument after argument and Snape leaving. No one had ever told him what had been said and the thought that it was someone at Hogwarts that caused all those problems made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Who was it? Are they trying to cause more trouble now?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you who it was; that's not my place but yeah I think they're trying to cause more trouble now. Just watch your back. If anyone ever says not to tell someone you love unless it's a surprise birthday party it's not good. Severus has always struggled with who's side he feels he should be on. He is a very loyal person but not always the best judge of character."

"Harry!" Lily called up the stairs, "Breakfast is ready!" ending the conversation.

"I was just on my way." Harry called down.

They stood up and made their way down the last staircase to the hallway. Harry took his place at the table and piled his plate with bacon and eggs before buttering three bits of toast.

"You didn't tell me." Sirius said looking at Severus..

Snape sipped his coffee, "Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"That they'd stopped feeding students at Hogwarts." Sirius grinned looking at Harry's plate.

Harry pulled his tongue out at him, "Haha very funny." Harry said stuffing a rasher of bacon into his mouth whole. Lily came over and sat down before pouring herself some tea. Danica sat between her parents with an eggy in the basket for breakfast.

"Will Master Lupin be coming over for the celebrations?" Krecher asked taking his place.

"Yes in a couple of days. I'll let you know the exact date when I do." Lily smiled.

Krecher placed his own breakfast on a plate and took a mouthful of tea, "I'll make his room up ready after breakfast."

"I'll do the dishes today." Harry offered, Krecher smiled at him and nodded.

"You're still not getting to take that broom to Hogwarts, Harry." His mother warned him jokingly "How did flying go by the way? I don't remember you telling me."

Harry shrugged, "Ok I guess. Pretty basic stuff, kick off, hover, land. I've been doing it for years. I guess I'm just too practised for beginners lessons they have to cater it for people who have never flown before after all."

"I'm sorry honey I know you were looking forward to it." Lily said patting his hand over the table, "Maybe it would be worth trying out for the Quidditch team next year."

Harry perked up, "Yeah I'm going to. They're only really going to have one spot open though. Seeker. And possibly a chaser or keeper. Be worth a try though. And they have a better range of flying lessons next year."

"I was very displeased to here that Gryffindor cheated so badly at the beginning game." Lily frowned, it was her disappointed mother look, "I expected better of them."

"They didn't really cheat." Snape pointed out somewhat reluctantly.

"They should have stopped." Lily said.

Harry nodded, no one could argue with that one, even a couple of the Gryffindor's had been rather ashamed at the situation. They finished their breakfasts with only a small amount of chatter.

"We're going to the Malfoy's party at New years right?" Harry asked as he began to clear the dishes.

Lily nodded, "Of course. I've even got a new dress!"

Harry laughed as Danica helped him carry the last plate into the kitchen. She held it very carefully out in front of her watching the ground with every step she took.

"Why is Uncle Remus not here?" She asked Harry when they were alone in the kitchen, "Mummy says he's sicky again but I doesn't understand."

Harry looked down at the small girl, she was growing quickly though, her hair was at least half an inch longer that the last time he'd seen her. Every instinct he had screamed at him to protect her.

"It's the whole wolfie thing. It makes him sick." Harry explained.

Danica still seemed confused, "Why does make him sicky? Wolfies are awesome." she said letting out a howl.

"I don't really know," Harry admitted, "It just does."

Danica was seemingly unimpressed with this answer and let out a long sigh of frustration before getting distracted and leaving the room.

Harry washed and put away the dishes before giving the counters a once over with a wet cloth. Once the kitchen was looking fairly presentable he went upstairs to unpack.

There hadn't been a big shopping trip this year for Christmas; he couldn't go while he was in school and it was agreed that Diagon Ally would be far to busy now to go with Danica, even though Sirius had offered to take him alone.

Harry had instead made presents, as best as he could, for the family. He carefully removed them from his trunk happy to see that they had all survived the journey and set about wrapping them. He stashed them in the normal place under the Christmas tree before unpacking the rest of his trunk.


	12. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Christmas morning brought no snow but a layer of ice making the world sparkle with unnatural beauty from Harry's window. There was a small knock on the door and Snape came in carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows, whipped cream and a Flake.

He handed one to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed, "How long have you been up for?" He asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and took a sip of his drink letting the liquid warm him, "Only an hour or so."

"I wanted to talk to you before I talked to your mother," Snape paused, "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked stunned, "Of course I do."

Snape nodded, "That's what I thought. It's a wonderful place that's for sure. I just worry for your safety."

Harry nodded, "I know but I need to go. I'm really worried though something is going on."

Snape sighed, "There is but I can't tell you what, it's a difficult situation and I don't want you knowing anything about it. For your safety it is better you are as blissfully unaware of the situation as everyone else is. You got your fathers mischief gene though. How's it going with Ronald? I haven't heard anything more."

Harry noticed the change in subject but chose to ignore it, "Ron's a pain. Every time Neville comes within a mile of us he's shouting that we aren't permitted together. I wish he'd just go away."

"Have you tried to be friends with him?" Snape asked, trying to make the last bits of his drink last; he'd always enjoyed this time on Christmas talking to Harry and he hadn't been able to help his step-son anywhere near as much as he would have liked.

"I...I don't want to. He hasn't tried being friends with me just been an ass when I haven't let him worship the ground I walk on. I would have been happy to be his friend but I'm not going to have a fan club." Harry tried to explain.

Snape nodded, "I'm very proud of you for that. For now up, and dressed, Danica will be wanting her presents."

"Hoping there are a few with my name on as well." Harry grinned, draining his mug and handing it to Severus.

Harry dressed in his white robes, running his finger over the embroidery that symbolised his family. He went quickly down the stairs, buzzing with excitement. Everyone was already waiting, also dressed in their ceremonial robes in the large cosy sitting room. A huge fire built up sending flickering shadows onto the wall.

He opened his presents excitedly, Danica sending shreds of wrapping paper flying into the air in her excitement to get into the presents underneath.

Harry got several new books, a set of blocks that joined together magically to create anything from a house to a giant robot. He also got a miniature record player that played any song you wanted it to with a tap of a wand and a potion set with fun experiments to play around with.

Harry thanked everyone before digging out his own presents to give people. Danica got a little spell book he'd written out with harmless little spells that mostly made bright coloured lights and sparkles.

"Figured it would be good for you to practice with her." Harry said after he'd managed to de-tangle himself from Danica's thank you hug.

"It's perfect Harry." Lily reassured him.

Snape got a picture that Harry had drawn, a little cartoon really of Snape telling Harry off for blowing up the school. It was a silly little cartoon that Snape lovingly looked over before slipping it in his robe pocket to keep it safe.

Harry slowly handed a badly wrapped parcel to his mother, "It's not great but I did my best." Harry shrugged.

Lily unwrapped the colourful paper and gazed at the small pottery flower.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, "A lily yes?" She smoothed her fingers over the copper coloured glaze that matched her hair.

"Yeah a lily." Harry relaxed that she liked the present, he'd felt a bit silly having to make everyone gifts. Draco had offered for him to go shopping with the Malfoys but Harry had already started the presents by that point and he also used the excuse to stay away from Draco's creepy aunt Bella. He was looking forward to seeing Draco's other aunt though as her and her daughter were loads of fun.

Sirius flopped down beside Harry and gave him a big hug, "Merry Christmas Harry!"

Harry grinned "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you!" He pulled out another present and handed it over.

Sirius pulled the paper off to reveal the painting of a big black dog rolling on it's back. He burst out laughing, "This is brilliant. Your drawing is getting really good."

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment, "Thanks."

"ME NEXT!" Danica squealed picking up an overly decorated basket full of gifts. Harry grinned, at least he wasn't the worst at wrapping. Danica carefully sifted through her basket and pulled out a strange shaped bottle and gave it to Snape.

"Thank you sweetie." Snape said lovingly. He unwrapped it and showed the room the bottle of purple fluid that was moving slowly, shimmering through the glass.

"For sleep sleep." Danica explained proudly.

"It helps you dream, you add in a slip of paper with what sort of dream you want and it changes colour then you take a sip and it will help you dream what you want." Lilly explained, "It's also one of the most complex potions to brew and comes with a recipe card." she smiled.

Severus gave his daughter a huge hug and kiss, "Thank you."

Danica wiggled free and moved onto her mother, "For you."

Lilly unwrapped the little box. She held up the little necklace, showing a picture of Harry and Danica smiling and waving.

"Thank you so much." She said putting it on, "It's warm." Lily touched the metal.

Snape and Sirius grinned,

"We both worked on finding and modifying it." Sirius said, "It will be warm as long as Harry and Danica are, left side for Harry, Right for Danica. Help ease your mind."

Lily wiped tears away from her eyes and wrapped Harry and Danica in a huge hug.

"Let me goes!" Danica giggled after a few moments, wiggling free, "Father Christmas has given me more prezzies to give out." She said importantly.

Harry made an effort not laugh and straighten his face as Danica handed him his present. He carefully undid the wrapping and grinned. He turned over the book, _'Wizard Chess-view from the masters"_

"Thank you Danica, I've been wanting this for ages." Harry grinned.

"Last one for nows." Danica informed them giving Sirius his gift.

Sirius unwrapped his present to find a sparkly pink dog lead and collar, complete with tags.

Lily burst out laughing and Snape did his best to not laugh at Sirius's face.

"Danica what happened to the book we got for him?" Lily laughed.

"No laughing!" Danica ordered which only made Harry also burst out with laughter, "Uncle Remus helped me. A lady said that doggies should not be off the lead with peoples around. They could take him away!" Danica clearly didn't think it was a laughing matter and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out.

Lily scooped her into a hug, "Oh sweetie. We were out shopping and Sirius came along as Padfoot when a lady told us that dogs needed to be on the lead or they could be taken away." She explained to Harry.

"Ok but why is it pink?" Harry asked his little sister.

"Pink is pretty." Danica said as if it was obvious.

"Well I think it is fabulous!" Sirius announced. He quickly put the collar on and flicked his shoulder length hair, "What do you think?"

Harry remained silent trying to not laugh again.

"You look so pretty!" Danica said straightening the heart shaped tags that had his name, address, phone number on and clapping, "Everyone loved their prezzies."

"Yes we did." Harry reassured her giving her another squishy hug which she thanked him for with a large lick up his cheek.

Krecher popped into the room, dressed in a clean white pillowcase, small holly leaves and berries embroidered along the bottom. He smoothed out the fabric, "Breakfast is ready." he announced.

"Thank you Krecher, we have your presents ready, would you like them now or later when the others arrive?"

"When the others arrive please miss." Krecher beamed flapping his ears.

Danica ran up and gave him a hug, "Merry Christmas K-reach"

They made their way into the dinning room where a large pot of porridge sat on an intricate iron trivet. Harry sat down quickly on his seat and put the bright red napkin, edged with holly leaf embroidery, on his knee and waited for his mother to serve him.

Lily scooped out a generous serving to everyone, including Krecher who for the last few years had learned to enjoy being looked after rather than feeling it was always his job.

Harry coated his porridge in honey, nuts and dried fruit finishing with a sprinkle of cinnamon before taking a spoonful and feeling it warm him from the inside out.

"Are we still going to the fun-fun Christmas party?" Danica asked.

"Yes we always go." Lily said stopping her from putting the third spoonful of sugar on her porridge., "Do you want strawberries?"

Danica nodded and put a huge handful in her bowl.

"Krecher do you need any help with cooking dinner later?" Severus asked scraping his bowl clean.

"No thanks you Master Severus, I's will be all right." Krecher smiled, "How many is coming to double check?"

"Seven including you." Lily told him, starting to stack the bowls.

"I will do that today Missy Lily. You play with Missy Danica." Krecher smiled.

"Krecher play with me!" Danica asked beaming

"I think I'm on washing up duty for now, if that's OK with you?" Lily smiled at the house elf who happily hopped down and took Danica's hand guiding her to the sitting room.

Harry was pouring over the chess book Danica had gotten him when there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up and saw it was nearly one o'clock, he'd been reading for longer than he thought.

"If only you could concrete on your potions studies as well." Severus said sitting next to him and smirking.

"Hey I've only been through two cauldrons so far." Harry grinned, "And my good one is still intact...mostly."

Snape rolled his eyes and stood up greeted Lupin who came through to the sitting room. Harry jumped up and gave him a hug. He looked exhausted but it had only been a few days since the full moon.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked Remus quietly.

He nodded, "I will be. Thank you for the potion." Remus said quietly.

"Uncle woof woof!" Danica shouted running into the room and jumping into Remus's arms. Remus stumbled and flopped into a chair holding tightly onto Danica who laughed happily.

"Danica be careful!" Lily told her sharply, "You might have hurt Uncle Lupin." Lily looked worriedly over Remus's thin frame.

He smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"I've always worried about you." Lily said kindly giving him a gentle hug.

Krecher came into the room and coughed to let everyone know he was there, "Lunch will be ready in about half an hour so we have time for presents if everyone is agreeable." He beamed, he's ears flapping happily.

Lily sat down and Krecher sat on a cushion on the floor. Danica hopped off Lupin's lap and ran to under the tree, "Don't move." She said holding her hands up.

"Why don't we let Harry and Daddy go first?" Lily suggested.

Danica shook her head and rummaged under the tree to bring out two presents. She handed the first to Krecher. He carefully unwrapped it. He held up the pillowcase, covered in different patterns with a set of colouring pens.

"So we can colour together!" Danica said happily, "Mummy said that it can just wash-wash and all the colours dis-a-pear."

Krecher's ears flapped, "Thank you Missy Danica! It's is brilliant!"

Danica gave him a hug before handing the other parcel to Lupin. He unwrapped the small wolf teddy that held a little blanket in it's paw.

"For when you don't feel well every month. My teddies always make me feel better." Danica said climbing back up onto his lap and snuggling into his side.

He gave her a tight squeeze, "Thank you sweetie."

"You is welcome." Danica said.

"Can I go next now?" Harry asked.

Danica nodded. Harry got his presents from under the tree and handed them over. Krecher got a little clay statue of a cat that Harry made and Lupin got picture drawn of him, James and Sirius standing outside Hogwarts. Sirius got a picture of Padfoot, Prongs and Moony running along the Hogwarts forest.

"Thanks Harry, it's perfect." Lupin said.

Sirius nodded, "Thank you."

Krecher clutched the statue to his chest and slipped it into his pocket saying thank you. Snape handed out the last presents; a new bed for Krecher, he would only accept it as a Christmas gift and his other one was badly worn, and Lupin got a new mug, wolves running around the rim.

They chatted for a little while until Krecher, now dressed in his new pillowcase, already scribbled on by Danica, called them to the dinning room.

A long white tablecloth was heaped with a huge roast dinner, three different meats took pride of place, surrounded with roast potatoes and vegetables. Beautiful embroidered red and green napkins sat folded into little crowns on everyone's plates.

Harry took his seat, Lupin on one side and Krecher on the other. Snape stood and raised his glass,

"To the family, I am very grateful for you all and a special thanks to Krecher for this wonderful meal." Snape took a sip of the dark red wine and sat back down.

Everyone joined in the toast, Harry raising his glass of butter beer, wiping the bubbles from his top lip before piling his plate with food. Krecher was a brilliant cook. He couldn't remember a time when the little house elf was part of the family but apparently when they first moved into Grimmauld Place there had been a lot of ill feeling.

Sirius didn't like the house elf, that he viewed as no more than a slave, that was besotted with his newly dead mother but Lily didn't put up with it for long, she was still black and blue from the explosion while shouting at Sirius for being rude to Krecher.

Turns out the house elf loved being part of the family, Harry and then later Danica had become his pride and joy. He often was seen pushing Danica around Diagon Ally in her pram flapping his ears in happiness.

"Are you OK Harry?" Lily asked, jolting Harry from his thoughts.

Harry smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"Anything I can help with?" Lily asked cheerfully, trying to encourage Danica to eat something other than roast potatoes and beef.

"No. School's just really over whelming. There's this kid, he's a bit of an arse, he acts like I should have been his best friend just because I'm famous. We didn't part well. He told this horrible teacher that I was a bully. It's just bugging me."

"You're not a bully." Lily said kindly, wrapping her arms around him, "People have always looked at you differently, because of what happened. You have good friends though?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded, "I can't imagine ever not being friends with Draco and Neville. I'm good friends with Pansy and Daphne as well."

"Pansy and Daphne? Is this friends or _friends?"_ Lily grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just friends Mum." he wrapped her in a hug and then jumped up, "I'm just going to go grab something before pudding is that OK?" he wanted to grab a chocolate angel from the tree to sneak to Danica.

Lily nodded and turned her attention back to said little sister. While Krecher started to clear the table and lay it out with mouthwatering puddings; chocolate mousse, trifle and a large Christmas pudding, the brandy warmed in a little dish ready to be lit.

Harry walked back through a few minutes later holding a parcel about the size of a thick A4 size book, "Mum what's this?"

Lily shook her head and passed Danica to Sirius, "Where did you find it?"

"It was under the tree, it's got my name on it." Harry said, showing them the label.

The room was very quiet. They all knew Danica wouldn't have missed a present, she was like a blood hound in that respect, it must have arrived after they'd come through for the meal.

"Harry maybe you should let Sevurus open it?" Lily suggested gently.

Harry handed the parcel over quickly. Snape took it and waved his wand carefully over the brown paper, "There's no magic trap. Harry can open it."

He handed the parcel back to Harry. Harry took his seat and slowly opened the paper. Inside was a shimmering silver cloak, with a single chocolate frog packet. Lily gasped and Severus wrapped his arms quickly around her shaking shoulders.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius said. He handed Danica to Krecher who held her protectively to his chest.

"Is there a note Harry?" Lily whispered.

Harry dug around under the silky fabric and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died, I think it was time it was returned to you. Use it well._

"It doesn't say who sent it?" Lily asked

Harry shook his head, "No just, 'Use it well' What is it? Did it really belong to James?"

"It's an invisibility cloak, they're very rare. I'm not sure where James got his from, before I knew him so I guess he got it from his parents. I thought it was destroyed that night." Lily whispered.

"I told you something so powerful couldn't be..." Sirius shut up quickly as Lily glared at him, Snape gave a look that clearly said to Harry that both men had told her the cloak wasn't gone.

"Now is not the time for that." Lily told them quickly, "It's a wonderful gift from whoever it was that sent it. You look after it sweetie. Danica back to your seat and Krecher would you like to light the Christmas pudding?"

They ate the rest of the meal with general small talk, Harry had three servings of Christmas pudding before his mother stopped him, threatening that he'd explode.

That evening Harry, stuffed full of food, hugged his family good night and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the first landing to yawn but heard voices. His mother and Snape were talking, his mother clearly upset.

"Whoever had it why? Did James not think that being invisible would have been useful while we were being hunted?!" Lily cried.

"Lily keep your voice down, Harry has only just gone to bed." Snape pleaded with her.

"Who would he have given it to that wouldn't have given it back when we needed it? They are just as responsible for James's death, having that cloak could have saved us all."

Harry waited to hear anything more but it was quiet. He rushed up the rest of the stairs and closed the door. His presents were piled around the end off his bed. He went over and picked up the invisibility cloak sweeping it around him. The chocolate frog fell to the floor, Harry picked it up and chucked it on his bed. He was way to full for the frog tonight but he was still looking for a few cards.

He moved over to the mirror and gasped, all he could see was his head. Everything else, covered in the cloak, was completely gone, no simmering of the air or strange light; just gone. He carefully folded it and stored it under his bed. This was clearly something to keep safe.

He flopped down on his duvet and grabbed the chocolate frog. He pulled the packet open and let the card drop out; stuffing the frog back in.

Harry dumped the packet on the side table and picked up the card, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, he had Dumbledore, fourteen in fact. He flipped the card over and two words caught his eye.

Nicholas Flamel


	13. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 13

A/N\- A huge thank you to my mum for helping me work out how nobility titles work. There is no way I would have been able to get it all straight without her!

Chapter Thirteen

Just under a week later, Harry was with his family, walking as quickly as he could up the Malfoy path.

"My goodness Harry, slow down!" Lily said, "You're in more of a hurry than Danica is."

Harry slowed down and pulled at his shirt, unlike the rest of his family formal dressing wasn't for him. Sirius and Severus for all they complained, looked dashing in their formal black dress robes. Lily wore a blue and white mermaid gown, the long sparkling sleeves ending in a point at her fingers. Even Danica, dressed in a pale green dress with puffed skirt and sleeves; a little white silk apron over the top, looked elegant and sophisticated while he felt like a monkey wearing clothes.

Lily knocked at the door that was opened by a little house elf dressed in a pillowcase.

"Dobby. I think you should be letting your mother open the door." Sirius said kindly.

"Dobby is able. Dobby can do it!" The house elf snapped back "Dobby must look after the Potter family!"

An older house elf, dressed in white with green embroidery stepped forward, "Sorry Missy Lily. Dobby go back to your room. It is a big night. You is tired."

"I don'ts wants to!" Dobby pouted.

"But Dobby you has a new colouring book." his mother pointed out.

Dobby stomped his little foot and stormed off.

"Please makes your way through to the ballroom. The purple bedroom is set up for Missy Danica should she get sleepy." the older house elf said bowing deeply.

"Thank you Petal." Lily said giving her a quick hug.

Danica took off running down the hall way towards the sounds of music.

"I'll get her." Harry smiled, running after her and catching her just before she came through the doors, "We have to wait." he said beeping her on the nose.

Danica giggled loudly and straightened her apron while they waited for their parents to catch up. The doors swung open to revel a large party. A dance floor covered in people with music playing from a band appearing to float in the air above the centre of the ballroom.

A large buffet table was covered in food that was replenished as soon as a dish was getting even slightly empty. The whole hall had been enchanted so it looked like it was snowing; the huge windows sparkling with frost.

A loud voice announced their arrival.

"Mr Sirius Black. Professor Severus Snape, Mrs Lily Snape, Master Harry Potter, Miss Danica Snape."

They walked forward into the ball room and a few people clapped. Narcissa glided over to them in a ball gown of deep red. Her square collar and wide trumpet sleeves edged with white fur. She wrapped Lily in a hug before greeting the others.

"Hello Danica. If you pop over to the buffet Lucius will help you get the biggest piece of chocolate cake he can find." Narcissa grinned. Danica ran towards a handsomely dressed Lucius matching his wife.

"Draco is over there Harry." Narcissa smiled, "Neville couldn't make it I'm afraid, his mother is still suffering from morning sickness and struggling a lot so they chose to stay home." Her hand wandered subconsciously to her perfectly flat stomach, "But I'm sure you two and the girls can have a good time anyway."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks Narcissa." He walked through the dancing people to where Draco was sitting with Pansy and Daphne, each finishing a small plate of food. Daphne and Pansy were dressed in similar dresses, the white silk of their skirts falling around their chairs, hair done up with tiny snowflake pins. Draco matched his parents in blood red and white fur.

"Hello Harry." Pansy smiled and moved one seat over so Harry could seat with them easily.

"Hello." Harry said brushing Pansy's skirt off the seat she'd just left and sitting down, "I've found something, well sort of. Someone sent it to me but anyway look."

Harry held up the Dumbledore chocolate frog card.

"We've seen a chocolate frog card before." Daphne said gently, tossing her blond hair that was perfectly curled, "And Dumbledore is a fairly common one."

"Yeah we all have the answer was right in front of us!" Harry turned the card over, "See Nicholas Flamel. The philosophers stone, that's what Fluffy is guarding. I looked it up, Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old because of the stone, so's his wife. That has to be worth having a three headed dog to guard."

Draco took the card, "I think you're right. It can make gold as well can't it?"

Harry nodded, "It's hugely powerful. I can completely understand why someone would want to steal it."

"Who sent you the card Harry?" Pansy asked

"I don't know. It didn't say but clearly someone wants to help us."

They nodded in agreement. The doors swung open again to reveal two figures dressed in black.

"Duke and Duchess of Waterford, Lord and Lady Lestrange."

"No offence but your Aunt Bella gives me the creeps." Harry whispered to Draco who nodded.

"Us to." Pansy said picking up her lace shawl.

"We're going to go find our parents and my little sister." Daphne said waving goodbye to the two boys.

Narcissa walked over to her sister smiling and tried to give her a hug; the cold seeping from Bellatrix made her pull away quickly. Even dressed in a plain black gown and a face like thunder Bellatrix was strikingly beautiful, her dark heavily lidded eyes glinted beneath long eye lashes; her perfectly flawless, pale face framed by long black curls.

"You look lovely sister." Narcissa said, "And it's nice to see you Rodolphus."

Unlike Bellatrix her husband was average looking on a good day, which seemed rare, he was sullen with dull skin and eyes. A quick look over him showed what seemed to be a never ending layer of dirt and he nearly always had a drink in his hand. His manners were no better than his appearance.

Bellatrix gave a small giggle, not a nice one, a cold nasty giggle. She whipped off the black dress, in one fluid movement, to reveal a beautiful pure white gown dripping in jewels all of which were real, "It was my Christmas present, well one of them. I'm glad you like it. _Sister._ "

Bellatrix never could stand being in her sisters shadow and lived to out shine her.

Narcissa marvelled at the dress, "It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

"I know." Bella said nastily, "Oh you invited them." She'd spotted Andromeda standing in the corner talking to someone, "We wont be able to stay long. You understand, we have to get back for the children."

"You were welcome to bring them." Lucius said stepping forward.

Bellatrix's mouth twisted into a sneer, "We want them to be in proper company as they grow up." She walked past them and dragged her husband onto the dance floor.

Harry shook his head, "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I got a gift from someone, they sent the chocolate frog but they also sent me an invisibility cloak; apparently it was my dad's."

"Wow an invisibility cloak? They're really rare I've never even seen one." Draco whispered moving closer, "Who sent it?"

"Well that's the thing they only left this as a note." Harry whispered back, handing Draco the note.

He read it carefully and turned it over, "Well that's helpful." he sneered, "I know lets ask Tonks. She's training as an Auror so if it's a powerful witch or wizard she might know."

Tonks was standing, trying her best not to trip over her silky floor length purple dress. Her coordination had never been brilliant and floor length 'prettiness' didn't help, it was far from her style anyway. She was rather envious of her friend Nikka, who was allowed to pick her own dress and had gone with a knee length red under dress with a flattering sweetheart neckline that showed off her rather ample breasts, the black mesh over dress that spilt at the skirt and the long sleeves ending at her wrists made her look sophisticated rather than slutty.

Tonks pulled the rather low neckline of her dress closer together.

"Will you stop that?" Nikka laughed, "You look brilliant."

"I just don't feel myself. Worth it if Ma and Pa buy me the new broom." Tonks winked.

"Yeah, best broom there is in exchange for wearing a pretty dress for one night. Oh what a hardship." Nikka rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend playfully.

"Oh no run, run." Tonks whispered.

It was to late. A haughty looking Bellatrix and a rather drunk Rodolphus walked quickly over to them.

"Darling niece." Bellatrix said giving her two small kisses on the cheek and wrinkling her nose, "I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming an Auror. I'm glad you're following the correct side of your family."

"What's...thank you Your Grace." Tonks said biting her tongue.

"Oh please, at things like this you can call me Aunt Bella, we are family after all." Bellatrix said.

"Yes. Yes we are." Tonks said with a forced smile.

"You..look FAB!" Rodolphus said loudly making a few people around them turn to look.

Nikka blushed and crossed her arms, "Thank you. I'm going to go get some food."

"No no no! You have to dance." he gripped one of her arms managing to get a quick grope in as he did and pulled Nikka towards the dance floor.

"Excuse me but I believe that Lady DeGere here promised me this dance." Sirius cut quickly freeing Nikka's wrist and smiling, "Terribly sorry."

"I didn't see you come over here before?" Rodolphus said scratching his head and wobbling slightly.

"We all forget things sometimes. And I'm sure you attention was on your beautiful wife." Sirius said politely.

Bellatrix let out a small bitter laugh and glared at Nikka, "It was nice talking to you Nymphadora." and with that she swept off to find a handsome wizard to flirt with; if he was lucky he might even get a grope.

Tonks huffed and left the confused Rodolphus sitting in a chair so his brain could catch up. She wondered over to the food table and made up a plate of some of the amazing looking puddings; she also helped Danica get another slice of chocolate cake.

She was just tucking into a mini sticky toffee pudding when Harry and Draco came over.

"Wotcher Harry, Draco." She smiled

"Can we sit with you?" Draco asked.

"Course you can." She shook her head, "Look at that." She pointed to where Sirius was twirling Nikka round the dance floor. Rodolphus had worked out what had happened now and was storming across the room to where his wife was flirting loudly with a group of three Spanish wizards.

"Yeah I don't know why mum always invites them. They're just a pain." Draco huffed popping a chocolate brownie in his mouth.

"Not them. Sirius and Nikka. He saved her from Rod which was all well and good but he's flirting masses with her!"

"Ok." Harry said slowly, "Umm can we ask you something?"

"Sure you can." Tonks said

Harry handed her the note, "I got this as part of a gift for Christmas but I'm not sure who sent it. I know it's a long shot but do you recognise the hand writing?"

"You're kidding right?" Tonks laughed, the boys shook their heads, "Of course I recognise it. Had enough detentions signed off by him and he signs all the exam certificates for seventh years. It's Albus Dumbledore's"

Harry straightened up, "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded and pulled something out of her small handbag, "See here. This is my certificate, mum made me bring it to show Aunt Cissy."

Tonks held the papers next to one another, it was definitely a match.

"Thanks Tonks. That's one mystery solved." Harry smiled.

"I'm going to have to go and brake those two up!" Tonks huffed, "He's way to old for her. And she has several older brothers that wont approve either." She stood up quickly and walked towards Sirius and Nikka on the dance floor.

Harry rubbed his head, "Yeah one mystery solved and a dozen more asked."


	14. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry hadn't been able to see Pansy or Daphne at the party again. Their parents had kept them close and soon after they'd talked to Tonks, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had gotten to aggressively trying to out flirt each other which kept people mostly trying to avoid them.

So he waited on the platform of 9 ¾ hoping to spot them. Danica was already sobbing her eyes out and begging Harry not to go. He picked her up and let her play with his hair, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'll be back soon you know." He said softly, rubbing her back.

"I know but I misses you." She sniffed.

The train blew it's whistle telling them all it would be leaving soon. Harry passed Danica to Remus who gave him a quick hug. Sirius wrapped him in a close hug, still wearing his pink dog collar.

Harry smiled, "I'll keep writing as often as I can and you guys keep writing I love hearing all the news."

"Of course we will Harry." Remus assured him, Sirius nodding in agreement.

Lilly and Severus walked him to an empty train cartridge and helped him in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Snape smiled giving him a hug.

Lily stepped forward and handed him a small bag, "It's got the cloak in it. I think you should have it with you, just don't tell anyone you can't trust. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

Harry held her close, "Love you too mum."

Lily stepped back as the train blew it's whistle again and the clock ticked to elven o'clock. Harry waved out the window as his mother and the platform faded from view. The last thing he saw was Snape wrapping his crying mother in a hug.

He sat for a few minutes and wiped his eyes before getting up and pulling his stuff into the corridor. He found Draco, Pansy and Daphne sitting together a few compartments down playing wizards chess.

"Hello Harry we didn't see you." Pansy said shuffling up so Harry could join them, "I could use the help, two against one isn't fair." she laughed.

Harry sat and studied the board helping her with her moves. She didn't need the help, even playing against the other two alone she was winning.

The feast that welcomed them at Hogwarts was brilliant as always, he'd eaten himself into a food coma and all but rolled down the corridor that night to bed. It wasn't until the next morning when Hedwig flew in, dropping a letter on Harry's bacon butty that he started thinking about the dog on the third floor and, more importantly, his father's cloak lying tucked away under his bed.

"What did you get?" Draco asked, sitting down and helping himself to porridge.

"A picture Danica drew." Harry smiled, he showed Draco the scribble of his family.

"She's so sweet." Draco said, "Petal loves her."

"Boys!" a sharp voice called from behind them, they turned around to see Professor McGonagall glaring over them, "I expect no more bulling from you this term. It would be a shame if Slytherin came last in the house cup for the first time in over thirty years all because of you." she strode off out the hall as Harry and Draco shot evil looks into her back.

"I can't believe her." Draco whispered as the other teachers were starting to leave. Suddenly Harry cried out in pain and clutched at his head.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked panicking slightly.

As quick as the pain had come it was gone, leaving just a few stray twinges, "I don't know. Felt like my head was being stabbed. I think it was a warning." Harry whispered to him.

"A warning about what?" Draco said moving closer so there was no chance of being over heard.

A horrible thought struck Harry, "What if McGonagall doesn't want the stone for herself? What if she's helping 'someone'"

Draco turned white, "You can't mean it Harry." he said, barely making a sound, "I thought he was dead."

Harry shook his head, "Mum said he was killed in the explosion but uncle Sirius never believed it. I'm not sure Mum ever really believed it either."

"Your step-dad did though." Draco said, "And aunt Bella definitely believes it. She'd never have stopped looking if she though there was a chance that freak was alive still."

Harry nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. His head ached with pain for the rest of the day so when it was nearly curfew and he saw Ronald Weasley coming the down the corridor towards him, Harry dived into the first classroom he could.

It was mostly empty and dimly lit, the rows of chairs and desks stood how they normally would except that where the teachers desk normally sat there was a large ornate mirror.

Harry walked slowly up to it and reached up to run his fingers of the inscription.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube carfru oyt on wohsi_

Harry scribbled it down on a scrap of parchment and looked into the mirror. He couldn't see anything to start with but it slowly cleared to show him standing with his family. He was older, happy and smiling.

Harry turned around but he was alone in the room even though the mirror was filled with people. He reached out to an older man that looked like him but with dark brown eyes.

"James...Dad." Harry whispered.

The figure nodded and smiled. Everyone was together; everyone was happy. Harry felt his heart ache for what he saw in the mirror. He also knew he had to leave; sooner rather than later or he'd be caught after dark, but he really wanted to just walk into the perfect world in the mirror and forget the plague of worries he had.

He left the room and made sure to remember where it was before hurrying to his dorm. Draco was lying in bed reading a text book when Harry burst through the door.

"Keep it down Potter!" Crabbe growled at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat on Draco's bed, "I have something amazing I have to show you!" he said quickly.

"Where is it?" Draco asked putting the book down.

"It's...it's in a classroom we can't go down." Harry looked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were play fighting, he leaned in closer to Draco, "Wait till they've fallen asleep and we'll go under the cloak." he whispered.

Draco nodded, "What is it you want to show me?"

"Well there's this." Harry said showing him the inscription, "I copied it from what I want to show you. Any idea what it means?"

Draco shook his head, "It's not Latin or Norse and I don't think it's Greek so no idea."

"Stop kissing each other!" Crabbe laughed

"Yeah. I mean Ewww!" Goyle joined in.

Harry huffed loudly and moved to his own bed pulling on his pyjamas and diving under the blankets. It felt like he was under there for hours before the rhythmic snores told him that Crabbe and Goyle were asleep.

Harry sat up slowly and double checked before sliding out of bed and putting on his slippers. He dug around under his bed until he felt the soft fabric of his cloak.

"Draco?" he whispered,

Draco sat up straight away and smirked, "Gods they took ages to get to sleep."

Harry nodded and held up the cloak, "Ready?"

Draco nodded and they arranged the cloak over them both, double checking that they were completely covered.

They tiptoed through the common room; it was so late that everyone was in bed. The very confused portrait let them out asking who was there a few times before giving up. Harry lead Draco quickly to the classroom and they slipped inside.

Harry made a quick check to make sure Peeves wasn't lurking before pulling the cloak off.

"It's a classroom." Draco said sarcastically.

"Over there." Harry said pointing to the mirror.

Draco moved towards it, "What does it do? Harry I don't understand." Draco huffed starting to regret that he'd allowed himself to be dragged out of bed.

"It showed me my Dad. Danica, Mum, everyone all happy and together and well. James was there! Even Lupin didn't look sick." Harry gushed.

Draco stepped forward till he was standing in front of the mirror, "I can't see your..."

His voice trailed off and his hand went out to touch the glass.

"What can you see? Draco?" Harry asked touching his friend on the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said snapping out of his thoughts, "This mirror is bad." He said unable to take his eyes off it, "I want to go."

Harry nodded, unnerved by how upset his friend was. They pulled on the invisibility cloak and went back to bed.

The next day Draco was withdrawn and quiet. He sat at the dinner table, after getting a detention from McGonagall for being sullen, moving his rice around his plate.

Pansy sat next to him and took his hand, "Whatever is up; you have to tell me. Now." she said gently but forcefully.

"I can't." Draco muttered.

"Harry has already told me about the mirror and me and Daphne promised not to go looking for it after how much it upset you. Clearly you're right about there being something off about it. Please just tell me."

Draco looked up into her dark brown eyes and smiled, "Not here."

He lead her from the hall into a quiet corner and made sure no one was around.

"So?" She asked

"I saw….I saw me not alone. It was me, Mum and Dad and also all my siblings. Healthy and happy and growing up." He shrugged and tried not to cry.

"Oh Draco." Pansy wrapped him in a hug, "You're never alone. You will always have us I promise. I know that you wish you had siblings but you're not alone."

Draco nodded and wiped his eyes, "I know you said to Harry you wouldn't but promise me as well you wont go looking for the mirror, even if you find it just walk away."

Pansy nodded, "After seeing how much it upset you I have no desire to go looking for that thing. And Draco, I wont tell anyone what you saw."

Draco nodded, "Thank you. I know it sounds weird but there is something really wrong with that mirror."

Despite Harry warning Pansy and Daphne not to look for the mirror, he returned every night for a week. Each time he saw himself it was slightly different. He watched Danica grow up; happy without a care in the world. People just walking by her; her having a normal childhood.

"Back again Harry?"

Harry spun round to see Dumbledore sitting on a desk. Harry panicked; he had no excuse for being out of bed so late.

"Sir I'm...I'm...sir...sorry." Harry spluttered.

"Don't worry Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him, "Many wizards older and greater than you have fallen pray to the wonders of the Mirror of Erised."

"Is that what it's called? Sir what does it do?" Harry asked, "Tell the future?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'll give you a clue the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see nothing but himself."

Harry looked back to the mirror, "So it shows you what you want. Like anything you want?"

"Yes and No." Dumbledore smiled, "It shows us nothing less than our hearts true desire. You who have lived your life different, always the star of attention where ever you go, always watching over your shoulder wishing for peace. But not for yourself as a most would, but for you sister. You have an unusually kind heart Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir."

"But this mirror gives us no truth, no knowledge or wisdom and can be dangerous and so tomorrow this mirror will be moved to a new home and I must tell you not to go looking for it ever again. Do you promise me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. Sir can I ask you a question?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked gathering up the cloak.

"I see myself holding a new pair of warm socks. One can never have to many socks and no one will buy me any. Another Christmas past and no socks. People will insist on buying me books!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Can I ask another question?"

"I think that's enough questions for tonight Harry, time for bed." Dumbledore said standing up.

Harry smiled and dived under the invisibility cloak and ran back to bed. It wasn't until he was safely tucked up in bed, the cloak once again hidden away that he wondered why Dumbledore couldn't just buy his own socks. A cold chill ran through him and the small voice of distrust in Dumbledore raised it's head.


	15. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next few weeks went by in a boring mix of avoiding the ever more angry, passive-aggressive Gryffindor's who were annoyed at how close the Slytherin/Gryffindor house points were and dealing with impending exams which according to every teacher in Hogwarts was a matter of life and death. They were all told several times a day that if they failed these exams they wouldn't be able to move on to second year.

Regular extra lessons from Snape kept Harry busy and for the most part not thinking about Fluffy, the stone, Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Ugh; McGonagall. Her never ending torment of Harry made him want to turn her into a stupid button rather than his beetle. He had no idea how he was going to pass his exams. He'd ended up paying Daphne three chocolate frogs and a liquorish wand to make him up a revision schedule.

Harry had his nose buried in a charms book over breakfast when Hedwig dropped a small letter next to him.

"Harry...Harry..." Draco said

Harry snapped to attention, "Sorry what?"

Draco waved the letter under Harry's nose. Harry smiled at him and took the letter.

"It's from Hagrid." Harry said scanning over the badly written, slightly singed letter, "He says he needs to see us; that there is something that he could use a hand with. Fancy heading down?"

"We have class Harry." Pansy pointed out pointing at the clock.

Harry sighed, "Sorry I hadn't realised it was so late."

He stuffed the book and letter into his bag and rushed off to class. Lunch time was taken up with a detention from Professor Binns because he was trying to read a transfiguration book under the desk. The one time that the batty old ghost paid attention.

So it was after tea, a dinner where Hargid was noticeably absent, that Harry, Draco and Neville found themselves wondering down to Hagrid's hut.

They knocked on the door and Hargid popped his head round the door, "Oh you're 'ere. Got a bit o' a problem."

"Hargid what's wrong?" Asked Neville, sure he could smell smoke, "Why is Fang outside?"

Hargid sighed and edged the door open a little more, "Orright, come in but don't freak out on me."

They moved slowly into the house and froze. Inside was a dragon about the size of a large baby elephant. It raised it's big black head and growled.

"Now now Norbet, Mummy's 'ere'."

"You named it!" Harry shirked

"Where did you get it Hagrid? It's illegal to traffic dragons." Draco hissed at him.

"Got him as an egg a few weeks back. Always wanted a dragon." Hagrid shrugged and looked more than a little sheepish.

"Hagrid, I'm sure that, that thin-that Norbet is a lovely….dragon but your house is made of wood. And from what you've said he's still only a baby he's going to grow." Draco said calmly not taking his eyes off the dragon that was pacing back and forth; looking like it was wanting to barbecue them all on the spot.

"I know! But 'e's still a baby, I can't just dump 'im!" Hagrid said loudly.

Harry shook his head, there was a dragon standing in front of him and Hagrid for some reason thought that they could help with it. A DRAGON!

"Right I'm going to do some research and we'll come back tonight." Neville said moving towards the door, "But I think it's time to say goodbye sooner rather than later Hagrid. Norbet is far too big and fiery to be a pet."

Hagrid nodded, "I know. But it's been a 'manzing experience."

They nodded and moved out the door,

"We'll see you tonight Hagrid." Harry called behind them.

They trudged back up to the castle and headed for the library. At curfew they went back to their dorms. Pansy saying she would go with them if Neville couldn't get out. They received a note shortly after that Percy was being a huge pain and watching Neville's every move towards the door of the Gryffindor tower so he was trapped in his dorm room. It was past midnight when Harry, Draco and Pansy found themselves tucked under the invisibility cloak tiptoeing down to Hagrid's.

They arrived to find a sobbing Hagrid clutching a torn teddy sitting on the front step.

"Hagrid are you all right?" Harry asked pulling the cloak off and sitting next to him, rather squished on the edge of the step, "Did you get hurt?"

"No no." Hagrid sniffed, "It's just, I gave 'im this teddy and 'e's torn it to bits."

Pansy picked up a bit of fluff and spun it between her fingers, "Why are you out here?" she asked hearing the thrashing from inside the cabin.

" 'e's just a bit worked up. Givin' 'im a bit o' space." Hagrid picked at his finger nails rather nervously. Harry could see Hagrid had a burn on his hand although it didn't look to fresh at least.

"Anyway we can calm him down?" Draco said worried about how much Hagrid's house was shaking, "Does he have a favourite snack or something?"

Hargid nodded, "Yeah we've got 'im some dead pheasants just round the back. Will you guys go get 'em?"

The three of them nodded and began to walk around the hut.

"What are we going to do?!" Pansy whispered roughly.

"I don't know but this isn't going to end well. It's clear that Hagrid can't cope and neither can his house." Harry said.

They spotted a hanging frame covered in pheasants, the blood pooling on the ground underneath them.

"Well that's just delightful." Draco huffed, wrinkling his nose.

"What were you expecting? Chocolate?" Harry hissed.

They marched over and grabbed a couple of the dead birds each. Harry fiddled with the knot when he heard a rustling nearby.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, squinting in the dark.

"There's nothing there. We need to hurry up and get this over with." Draco huffed rubbing his frozen fingers together.

Pansy nodded at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and finished undoing the knot slinging the bird over his shoulder.

They were marching back to the hut when the noise of disgust made them spin round.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "Three students out of bed! Stealing! There is no excuse!"

Hagrid wondered round to them, "They…."

"Oh no. Hagrid you caught us as well." Pansy said turning round to glare at Hagrid to get him to play along.

Hagrid nodded, "I'll take them." He took all the pheasants and slung them easily over his arm, "You could o' attracted somethin' real bad wi' this lot."

Harry and Draco bowed their heads.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take these three from here." Professor McGonagall said nodding to Hagrid, "You three follow me at once! Keep up."

She turned on her heels and marched quickly towards the castle. The three of them had to half jog to keep up with her.

"What are we going to say?" Pansy whispered.

"I don't know." Harry muttered, "We mustn't get Hagrid into trouble though. This could get him fired."

"He still has a dragon in the hut." Draco pointed out.

"I'll have to tell Dad. Hopefully he wont be to cross." Harry shrugged.

Professor McGonagall marched them into her office, slamming the door, and sent her Patronus off to fetch Professor Snape.

"Sit down at once!" She snapped.

Pansy, Draco and Harry turned around to see a smug looking Ron perched on one of the chairs, his feet up on another.

"Mr Weasley put your feet down!"

Ron did so, the self-satisfied look never leaving his face.

"I told you I heard something." Harry grumbled.

"Clearly it was the sound of a heavy footed snitch. That's the issue with Gryffindors. No loyalty to anyone!" Pansy snapped.

"Sit down!" Professor McGonagall boomed, "I will not have any rudeness. Especially from three students in as much trouble as you three are."

She waited for them all to sit before sitting straight backed behind her desk, "I am very disappointed in you all. All of you know that being out of bed after curfew is strictly against school rules, but sneaking out! Stealing! It is enough to have you removed from this school!" She took a few deep breaths, "As it is your first offence, you will loose fifty points each for sneaking out and an additional twenty points for stealing Miss Parkinson will loose ten more for being so rude earlier and all four of you will receive a detention."

"What do you mean all four of us?" Ron said the grin wiped off his face in a second.

"You may have been trying to be honourable, Mr Weasley, but you too were out of bed and around the grounds. Anything could have happened and these rules, which you also broke, are there to keep you safe. You will also lose the fifty points for sneaking out."

Ron huffed loudly and threw himself back in his chair loudly, sending hate filled looks towards Harry.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall called.

Severus walked in and gave her a small nod, his face fell when he spotted the three students sitting awkwardly in the office being glared at by Ron.

"You called for me Professor." Snape said calmly.

"Yes. Three Slytherins, one of which I believe you know quiet well, were caught this evening out of bed and stealing from Hagrid. They have lost 220 points from Slytherin house and will each receive a detention." Professor McGonagall said sitting back in her seat as Snape's face at the thought of loosing so many points in one go, especially so near the end of term.

"And what about Mr Weasley who I assume was also out of bed?" Snape said sourly.

"He will also have a detention and has lost 50 points, the same number of points as the other students lost for being out of bed after curfew. He however was only tying to help and is not in your house so you don't need to know his punishment details." She huffed, "I suggest you remove your students from my office and make sure they get to bed this time. Maybe even make them stay there?"

Snape smiled politely, "Of course, if you three would like to follow me."

He opened the door. Harry, Pansy and Draco jumped to their feet and quickly left the room. Snape led them down the corridor and into his classroom; the already creepy classroom was made even worse by the lack of light.

Snape flicked his wand and the fire on the nearest desk sprung to life giving them enough light to see at least.

"What were you three thinking?" Snape hissed at them.

They remained quiet.

"Well?!" Snape demanded quietly, getting angry.

"We were trying to help." Pansy sniffed, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry dad. Hagrid sent us a note saying he needed help, so we went down and...and he has a dragon. Someone gave him the egg and he wanted to keep it as a pet. Only it's going a bit nuts and he ripped up it's teddy-"

Snape put he's hand up to stop Harry speaking, "You should have come to me straight away with this. Dragons are very dangerous creatures and they need to be handled by someone who is fully trained. I am very disappointed with you all and will be writing to your parents. Now off to bed."

"I'm sorry Dad." Harry said making his way towards the door.

"I know you were only trying to help Harry." Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's going to be a tough little while for you. Slytherin hasn't lost the house cup in seven years and over two hundred points is going to cause a huge dent. Off to bed Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

Snape wrapped Harry in a hug before gently pushing him towards the door.

Harry woke the next morning, exhausted from only getting to bed at nearly three in the morning, and flumped down at the Slytherin table and began to butter some toast. He could hear people around him talking about how Slytherin could possibly have lost so many points in one night. They were now firmly at the bottom of the competition.

Draco and Pansy, looking equally tired, sat next to him and kept their heads down. A boy, they recognise as one of Ron's older brothers; one of the twins, stood up on the table and tapped a spoon of a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Attention everyone!" He called, "I, George Weasley, would like to make a toast, to Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and none other than famous Harry Potter; last night they selflessly lost Slytherin house over two-hundred points! Two-hundred and twenty to be precise, giving everyone else the best chance of winning the house cup they've ever had in years. As you all will have seen Slytherin is now well and truly loosing the house cup. So to Potter!" he cheered and drained his glass.

The other three tables began to clap loudly as Slytherin table turned to glare at Harry, Draco and Pansy.

"Mr Weasley get down this minute or you'll be loosing points!" McGonagall snapped.

George gave a small bow and grinned before jumping down to sit with his brothers, even Percy looked far too happy at his brother's speech.

Sally and Howard marched over. Sally slammed her hand down on the table making Harry, Draco and Pansy jump.

"Is it true?" She demanded.

They nodded solemnly.

"How? How could you loose so many points? The whole house has worked so hard this year!" Sally exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch with her anger.

"Slytherin hasn't lost in seven years and now we are at the bottom of the tables. How could you be so selfish?" Howard snapped.

"Look it's a long story." Draco said, "Talk to Snape if you want to know; I'm sure he'll fill you in on what you need to know."

Sally and Howard turned around angrily and stormed off. Harry sighed and flopped his head down on the table.

"I can't believe this is happening." Pansy said shaking her head, "It's only a few stupid points."

Harry and Draco nodded but none of them believed it. They knew they were in trouble and that in many ways they deserved the wall of cold shoulders from the other Slytherins and the sarcastic claps and thank yous from the other houses.


	16. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 16

A/N- Ok I have no idea what happened but someone very kindly pointed out that Chapter sixteen was in fact chapter seventeen. After a lot of confusion this end and going through chapter by chapter I worked out chapter seventeen was up twice (It's been a long day!) Here is the actual chapter sixteen! I really hope you're all enjoying the story!

Chapter Sixteen

The next day the far end of the Slytherin table, near the teachers, had a large sign on it saying losers only and every time Harry, Draco or Pansy tried to sit anywhere else a bag was placed in the seat or more often someone simply told them to piss off.

Harry slammed his bag down and sat at the end of the table. Draco helped himself to porridge and let it plop off his spoon into the bowl.

"I'm fed up of this already. I got 2 points back yesterday and everyone still just glared at me. Even as Flitwick gave me the points!" Pansy said ripping the corner of a bit of toast.

Neville came over with Daphne and sat with them.

"You guys are going to get into trouble." Draco said with a little half smile.

"I don't care." Neville said, "I barely ever get to see you guys. Besides Percy will come steal me away before I ruin Gryffindor's reputation."

"And I think everyone is being stupid. You were only trying to help." Daphne said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Harry and Pansy smiled and tucked into their food feeling a bit better. They all looked up in shock when Hermione came over and sat with them; carrying her plate of toast.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"It's bullying." She said firmly "And I don't approve of bullying in any way to anyone. Yes you lost your house a lot of points but I'm sure you're punishing yourselves enough. And it could have been far worse; you could have been expelled. Besides Hagrid told me what happened and I think it was very good of you to try and help."

"Hagrid told you what happened?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. I spend a lot of time with him and the other teachers." Hermione said quietly, turning her attention back to her food and looking rather upset.

Draco and Harry shook their heads in wonder and rolled with it. Turns out Hermione wasn't so bad once you got to know her and she was a brilliant help with school work which couldn't have come at a better time with exams looming.

Harry mostly thought she was just lonely. She had read more books than anyone Harry knew and it seemed that her love of learning was not shared by the other Gryffindors of her year anyway. It did however fit in with Harry's little group. Apparently no one missed Hermione sitting with them at breakfast which rather broke Pansy and Daphne's hearts when they thought about it and they all came to the conclusion they were the first friends she had at Hogwarts.

It was less than a week later when Harry was sitting alone in history of magic, they had split up him and his friends so they couldn't cause any more trouble, when he received a note saying he had detention that night at eleven o'clock.

After class they walked down to the yard together slowly.

"I suppose the irony that we were in trouble for being out of bed after hours and the punishment is to be out of bed after hours is lost on Madam bitch face." Pansy said slamming her bag down on the grass.

"Wow powerful words from you there Miss Parkinson." Draco smirked and sat down next to her, "To be honest I'd forgotten we'd even got detention as well."

"I just want all this to be over. No one has spoken to me since it happened; apart from Neville but Percy always comes along and drags him off as soon as he spots us. You'd think we had the plague or something."

"How is your mother doing?" Pansy asked.

"Well I got a horrific letter; I'm glad she didn't send a howler to be honest. Even uncle Sirius was cross. Remus was OK; he said he understood at least." Harry shook his head, "How about you?"

"Mum was cross and halved my pocket money for two months. Dad was more worried I could have gotten hurt." Pansy said with a shrug, even half of her pocket money was a lot more than most students got and she had plenty in savings.

"Mum and Dad were spitting feathers. Mum was so worried and Dad was just cross. They expected better of me so I'm told!" Draco said lying back in the grass.

They spent the day trying desperately to focus on classes while thinking about what torture Professor McGonagall had cooked up for them that evening.

Huddled in their cloaks and warmest gloves feeling, scared, tired and cold, Pansy, Draco and Harry waited in the entrance hall. An angry Ron stamped over to them, also all wrapped up, and huffed loudly.

"I can't believe I'm having to do this. It's all your fault." he snapped.

"How is this our fault?" Harry snapped back, "If you hadn't been so desperate to get us into trouble this never would have happened and none of us would be here!"

"Quiet all of you." Filch said marching over, "Useless students; back in the old days we used to hang them from their wrists in the dungeons. Still got the chains; all oiled and clean just in case."

Filch grinned nastily at their shocked faces, "Follow me."

He led them out the castle and towards the forest, "You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight; in the forest."

"In the forest? In the forest that is forbidden?" Pansy asked stopping suddenly.

Filch smirked nastily and let out a horrible laugh.

"Keep walking Parkinson." Harry told her giving her a small push.

"And the irony just keeps growing!" Pansy snarled and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Evenin' Mr Filch." Hagrid nodded, he was covered up in his warm moleskin coat and carrying a nasty looking crossbow.

"Here they are Hagrid, have fun with them." Filch grinned.

"No need for that Filch. They'll be perfectly safe wi' me." Hagrid said gruffly.

Filch shrugged and began to walk back to the castle.

Hargid waited until Filch was out of earshot, "Ron go get Fang, me dog, from the house."

Ron huffed and stomped up into the hut.

"I'm sorry you guys got into trouble. Snape came round the next day and helped me get rid o' Norbert. He had a mate who came and got 'im late one nigh'." Hagrid shrugged, "I miss 'im a bit but it's for the best."

"Don't worry about it Hagrid." Pansy smiled, "I'm glad that Norbert is safe and I'm sure he'll be happy with other dragons."

Draco and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do you still have my…. s _pecial_ cloak?" Harry said, "Mum didn't want me to loose my clothes and that winter cloak was expensive."

Ron came back over followed by Fang, plodding along behind him, who was drooling lots and looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well I'm sure the famous Harry Potter can buy another cloak or has slutty mummy spend all of your real Dad's money?" Ron said

"That's enough!" Hagrid barked, "Now the forest is a dangerous place and I wont have you messin' around an' getting' 'urt. Now if you're not goin' to behave I'll get Professor McGonagall to give you another detention."

Ron dropped his head and kicked a stick in annoyance.

"All right then. Follow me." Hagrid said and began to walk into the forest.

They hadn't gone very far when Hagrid told them to stop and made them gather round. Harry looked down and saw a strange silver puddle reflecting the trees in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, crouching down.

Hagrid caught her arm and pulled her back up, "Don't wanna touch it. That's unicorn blood. I found a dead one last week and this one is fresh. It's injured or dead and we need to find it, 'elp it if we can."

"Hagrid why would anyone want to hurt a unicorn?" Draco asked shocked.

"Don't know." Hagrid looked around, it was a scary forest at the best of times but seeing Hagrid afraid made it all it even worse. Harry looked around him and imagined all the creatures and horrors that suddenly seemed to be out to get him; lurking in the shadows.

"Righ' we'll be splittin' into two groups. 'Elp us get as much ground as possibly covered. We wont get through the 'hole forest tonigh' but need to get as far as we can." Hagrid said, " 'Arry and Pansy can come wi' me, Draco and Ron go wi' Fang. Anyone get into trouble send up red sparks, anyone find the poor unicorn, send up green. Everyone clear?"

Ron huffed loudly and grumbled about having to have a detention and getting partnered with Draco, "At least we get Fang."

"Yeah he'll be a huge help." Draco said statistically, rolling his eyes, "If we get attacked by a butterfly he'll save us for sure!"

Ron looked like he was about to scream in frustration but thought better of it and bit his lip. He didn't want to have a bad report going back to McGonagall.

"Righ' off we go!" Hagrid said walking off down one of the paths. Harry and Pansy followed along. The forest quickly grew thicker and darker, if that was even possible, until they were walking in almost complete darkness. Harry and Pansy kept quiet listening out for every sound. Every moving leaf sounded like something ready to attack.

Hagrid was clearly more attuned to the forests noises though because Harry hadn't heard anything when Hagrid pushed them back against a tree.

"Keep quiet. I heard somethin'" Hagrid whispered.

Harry heard a few twigs snap and something that sounded like hooves clattering across the hard earth.

"Oh it's just you Bane, scared me there." Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry took good look at the half horse half man in front of him; Harry had never seen a centaur in real life before although he'd seen them in books; mind you there wasn't much that wasn't covered in the Black library.

"Hagrid, what are you doing in the forest? And with students?" Bane said looking blankly over Harry and Pansy.

"Someone has 'urt a unicorn. 'Ave you seen anythin' strange around 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

The centaur looked up at the sky and sighed, "Mars is high tonight."

"Bane, Hagrid." Another centaur arrived and bowed slightly to Hagrid.

"Hello Ronan. I was just asking Bane 'ere if you'd seen anything odd?" Hagrid explained.

"Mars is high in the sky tonight." Ronan said gazing up at the sky.

Hagrid rolled his eyes, "Well thanks. We'd best be gettin' on. Still got a lot of ground to cover. Let me know if you see anything suspicious like."

The centaurs nodded and wondered off looking up at the sky.

"All centaurs are stargazers." he said shaking his head, "Never try and get a straight bloody answer from them."

They kept walking a little while longer when they spotted the red sparks in the sky.

"Hagrid look!" Pansy said pointing up.

Hagrid told them to stay put and took off, running quickly towards the sparks. Harry and Pansy huddled against a tree barely daring to breath.

"I can hear someone coming." Pansy whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement and strained his eyes to see what was coming, "Wait I can see something." Harry spotted another spot of silver blood leading off the path they had been following.

"Harry I think we need to stay put. Hagrid will be back soon." Pansy said spotting the blood.

Harry shook his head and pulled his wand out, "What if it's only hurt, not yet dead? We don't know how long Hagrid is going to be."

Pansy looked around "You're right but Harry we could get hurt."

"We have to try." Harry said.

Pansy pulled out her own wand and nodded to Harry.

They walked very slowly off the path and onto a rough path deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when they reached a small clearing and saw a hooded figure bent over the beautiful, broken body of the unicorn. Sliver blood dripping over pure white fur.

Pansy and Harry both, as silently as they could, sent up red sparks. The figure spun round. They couldn't see it's face just the silver blood dripping down it's black cloaked front.

"Run!" Harry shouted moments before his head burst with pain. He couldn't believe how much his head hurt, it was on fire and being stabbed. It shot through him before he could even let out a sound and he fell to the ground. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all apart from the pain he was in.

Pansy turned round and pulled desperately at his arm as the figure grew closer, the pain increasing in Harry's head.

Something jumped over them; the figure ran. It left the clearing within seconds and was gone invisible in the forest.

Harry managed to take deep breaths as the pain subsided from his head to a small stabbing pain he could at least think through.

"You should have left." Harry smiled giving Pansy a hug.

"I wasn't going to leave you." She smiled, "Umm thank you." She said to the centaur that had arrived.

He wasn't one of the centaurs from earlier, he was white blonde with impossibly blue eyes.

"You are welcome young ones." He said looking them over and helping them to their feet, "Harry Potter? You should not be in this forest."

"Yeah starting to get that. Sorry what's your name?" he asked rubbing his head; he could still see flashing lights behind his eyes from the pain.

"My name is Firenze, I know Hagrid well; I shall take you to him now." Firenze said bowing down to his front legs to let them get on.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

He nodded and they climbed on, Pansy sat behind Harry to help hold him on; he was still looking rather woozy.

Firenze took off across the forest, telling them to keep their heads down. It wasn't long before he slowed and let them off. Hagrid came along the path looking very angry followed by Draco and Ron.

"Firenze thank you so much." Hagrid wrapped Harry and Pansy in a hug, "I'm so glad that you two are safe."

"We found the unicorn Hagrid, it was already dead. Something was… drinking from it." Pansy said awkwardly, repulsed even by the thought, "Why would someone do that?"

"Someone must have been very desperate. A unicorn's blood can prolong life and keep even those an inch from death alive but to kill something so pure and innocent you will live a half life, a cursed life." Firenze said shaking his head, "I know of no creature so desperate that belongs in this forest."

Hagrid shifted slightly, "Thank you again…."

"Firenze!" Bane came galloping over, "One of us saw you charging through the forest with these two humans on your back!" he shouted angrily.

"They were in danger." Ronan said carefully, "I'm sure he thought he was only helping."

"We are not their slaves! We are not their beasts to use and dispose of!" Bane spat, "You should be disgusted with yourself."

Hargid put his hands up, "Hold on. What were they in danger from?"

Bane snarled at them and stomped his back leg angrily.

"There was a thing, I don't know what or who it was." Harry said, "But it made my head hurt. When we saw it drinking from the unicorn we sent the sparks but it turned around to attack us."

"I think I must now leave Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrong before, even by us centaurs. Stay safe Harry Potter." Firenze said bowing to Harry and leaving with the other two. Bane still furious with Firenze.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked Draco and Ron.

"Yeah they're fine. 'pparently Ron saw somethin' move and panicked. Then they started shovin' and it got worse." Hagrid glared at them.

"I'm fine." Draco said. Ron only glared at them arms crossed over his chest.

Pansy through her hands up, "Seriously?! We could have died! We were being attacked and you two were play fighting!"

"Pansy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joined in." Draco said going over to them, "I'm so glad you guys are OK. I would never have forgiven myself if either of you got hurt."

"Yeah of course." Ron rolled his eyes, "But I'm sure the FAMOUS Harry POTTER could have managed himself. I mean, you're the best wizard ever right?"

"That's enough Ronald!" Hagrid snapped, "I'm goin' to tell Professor McGonagall how you've bein tonight, someone coulda gotten really hurt."

Ron glared at them all sullenly.

Hagrid rubbed Fang's head, "Right lets head back. I'll try find the unicorn in the mornin'. But if it's already dead; not much I can do."

They trudged back to the castle, frozen to the bone and exhausted. Harry and Draco waved goodnight to Pansy and flopped into their beds; to tired to even say goodnight.


	17. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Harry tossed and turned that night; the pain in his head reoccurring through his dreams. He woke a few hours later as Crabbe and Goyle trudged out to the bathroom in the morning.

Despite his lack of sleep his head was crystal clear and he needed to speak to his friends. He smacked Draco awake, washed and dressed quickly and headed down stairs. Although the 'losers only' sign had been removed they still sat at the end of the table.

It was easier than facing the still angry Slytherins that were very much loosing the house cup. It also meant that Neville could sit with them, much to Percy's annoyance. Hermione also was still sitting with them for some unknown reason. Harry was coming to believe that she was generally just very lonely and felt a bit sorry for her.

Harry was almost bouncing in his seat waiting for everyone to sit. "Ok listen." He said moving closer to Neville, Pansy, Daphne and Draco, "I think I know who was in the woods."

Pansy shook her head, "Go on."

"I think it was Vo..You-Know-Who but not just him. I had this dream last night and it all makes sense. OK I know it sounds nuts but I think McGonagall is the one after the stone but not for her for You-Know-Who, it will make him completely alive again."

Neville shook his head, "Are you sure? Harry she is a teacher and Dumbledore trusts her. Surely that counts for something?"

Draco shook his head, "It does actually make a lot of sense. She was trying to curse you that Quidditch match. There's a lot of things protecting the stone though including that big…. Oh shit."

"You just got that to as well hu?" Daphne said, "It's some coincidence isn't it? That the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon and someone just so happens to have a dragon egg in their pocket?"

"And McGonagall would know that having worked with him for so many years." Pansy added.

Harry sat back, "We have to go down there now."

They stood up and waved hello and goodbye to Hermione who was just about to join them,

"Sorry we have to go. We'll see you for lunch." Draco called after him.

They rushed down to Hagrid's house and banged loudly on the door. Hagrid pulled the door open and looked at them confused.

"Wha' are you guys doin' down here?" He asked.

"Hagrid we need to talk please." Pansy said.

Hagrid gestured them into the house and sat down, "Wha' you lot need in such a rush? You're goin' to be late for class. Oh before I forget 'ere's your cloak 'Arry."

"Thank you Hagrid." He said stuffing the cloak into his school bag, "Hagrid we need to know it's important. How many people are helping to guard the philosopher's stone?" Harry asked

"I can't tell you that." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"It's really important." Pansy pleaded.

"Look I wont tell you exactly but most o' the teachers are 'elpin'." Hagrid said, "Why the big loa' o' questions?"

"We were wondering about about the night you got the dragon egg. You said that you got given it?" Draco said carefully.

"Yep by someone I was playin' cards with." Hagrid said.

"What did they look like?" Neville asked.

"Don't know. They kept their hood up, never saw their face and they spoke kinda rough, like they was puttin' a voice on. Get some shady characters down there. I go to a local inn down in the village."

"Where was it that the person just gave you the egg?" Harry asked.

"Not given exactly. I won it at the Hog's Head down the village." Hagrid said, "Why you askin'?"

"It just seemed strange that someone would just give you such a dangerous...ly perceived pet without asking about what you do as a job and any other animals you've helped raise." Daphne said taking the giant cup of tea that Hagrid gave her, "Dragons are very dangerous if the… umm… owner… parent doesn't have enough experience."

"Well to be 'onest I can't really remember much. They kept buyin' me drinks so it's all a bit fuzzy. Let me think. They did ask 'bout the school and I told 'em about Fluffy. Said after him a dragon is goin' to be a bit o' cake. It's the same wi' all animals you just need to know how to calm 'em. Take Fluffy all you need to do is play 'im some music and 'e goes right to sleep I explained….I shouldn't 'ave told you that." Hagrid looked awkwardly at his fingers.

"Don't worry we wont tell anyone. We should get going; don't want to be late for class." Draco said jumping up. The others followed suit and waved goodbye.

They headed back up to the castle.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said, "I'm guessing that McGonagall knows how to get through everything now. Hagrid is great but Dumbledore should have known he likes a drink and he's just way to friendly."

"Harry I wouldn't worry. As long as Dumbledore is here no one, not even You-Know-Who is going to attack. I'm not even convinced that You-Know-Who is even alive." Daphne said.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Ok good point. Dumbledore is here and that's the important bit."

"Exactly." Draco agreed, "We'll go to class, which we're already slightly late for, loose a few more points for our failing house and then we can tell Dumbledore after the school day."

Harry barely thought about the four more points they lost for Slytherin for being late to Charms class or the three more he lost all by himself for not paying attention in History of Magic. How he'd managed to get through his exams was a miracle.

He dreaded to think what his results were going to be.

"Why do we even have to keep going to class for this last week after exams? It's not fair and we need to be information gathering." Harry said, flopping his head on the table.

"Well classes are over, only four more days." Pansy said.

They finished their dinner and rushed up to Severus as he was leaving for the day.

"Dad! Dad!" Harry said just before Snape left, "We need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Why? Is everything OK?" Snape asked looking at the concerned faces staring up at him.

"It's about the Philosopher's stone." Pansy said

"You shouldn't know about that." Snape said shaking his head, "Think I will need to have a word with Hagrid."

"Listen Dad, we have to speak to Dumbledore it's really important." Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry." Snape said, "Dumbledore left a little while ago, he received an urgent owl from the ministry and left straight way. I will let him know that you feel there is a worry as soon as he gets back. Don't worry; the stone is well protected and Dumbledore feels it is safe."

Harry nodded and gave Snape a quick hug, "Thanks Dad."

Snape smiled and walked quickly to his classroom to finish marking some more exams. Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed, "You know what this means?"

They shook their heads.

"Harry?" Pansy asked

"It was McGonagall who sent that letter to Dumbledore. She's tricked him and she's going to go after the stone tonight!" Harry said as loudly as he dared.

Neville looked around the empty corridor, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be." Harry said throwing his hands in the air, "Look this all makes sense and with Dumbledore gone there's nothing stopping her from getting the stone and giving it to Voldemort! Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old! Can you imagine what the world would be like if he lived for that long."

"Harry, don't say his name so loudly." Daphne whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have to get the stone first." Pansy said, "Then we can give it to Dumbledore when he gets back"

"Are you sure?" Neville asked, "Maybe it's safer where it is?"

"It might be." Harry agreed, "But it might not be and I can't sit by and just watch."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Right we need to meet up after lights out tonight and go down the trap door." Harry said pulling them all in closer.

"What about me? I'll somehow need to get from the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin one without being seen with an army of Weasleys waiting to jump on me and string me up for treason." Neville pointed out.

"I'll give you the invisibility cloak so you can sneak through then we'll all squish under it and get to the third-floor corridor." Harry suggested.

"Harry there is no way all five of us are going to fit under that one cloak!" Daphne pointed out, "We'll have to do two trips."

Harry sighed and rubbed his still aching scar, "Good point."

"I have an idea." Draco said, "The two girls go first and they can hide in the cupboard that's just outside the corridor then one of us comes back with the cloak for the other two. Neville takes the cloak now so he can come pick us up at lets say, eleven and then we should all be together."

"That works." Harry nodded.

"I have my flute. I'll bring it to put Fluffy to sleep." Pansy smiled.

"I wish we knew what other sort of things we were going to have to go through." Daphne said, "Me and Pansy can work on that tonight before we go. Better to be at least a little prepared."

They went their separate ways and began to prepare. Harry flopped on his bed after slipping Neville the cloak and tried to clear his head.

"I can't believe that my head hurts so much. It means danger is coming I'm sure of it." Harry said to Draco, glad that the dorm was empty.

"Have you talked to your mum?" Draco asked,

"No I don't want to worry her." Harry shrugged, "I did let her know that I was worried but she trusts Dumbledore. Well she trusts the school. Maybe we should just let it be."

Draco shook his head, "No we're doing the right thing. We already know that McGonagall knows how to get past Fluffy and she'll know how to get past her puzzle or whatever."

"That's a really good point." Harry said sitting up, "Why would someone Dumbledore trusts be working for Voldemort when supposedly Dumbledore is this amazingly good wizard."

"I think that if it is anything to do with You-know-who then I'm sure no teacher at Hogwarts would do it willingly but he was very powerful, maybe he has some sort of mind control or something." Draco pointed out, he played with his fingers, "He always had a way of getting people on side."

Harry smacked himself on the forehead, "Gods I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Your folks were different, they were just trying to stay safe."

"I know; it's kinda the point though. We have no idea why someone might want to 'follow' him. His true followers were few and far between according to my parents. Most people were just trying to stay safe or protect their way of life."

Harry nodded, "Yep. Which means we can't really trust anyone." Harry laid down to try and get some rest.

It wasn't long before Harry and Draco made their way down stairs to the brightly lit common room and started to read up on spells.

They were joined in a quiet corner by Pansy and Daphne.

"I think I have thought about at least some of the spells and puzzles that we're going to have to face." Pansy said pulling out a list, "I think Snape, Flitwick, Quirrell, and McGonagall will have things for sure. The issue is that there maybe far more and we have very little way of narrowing down what each thing might be. Snape potions but what would he do? Would we have to make a potion? Use one?"

"I think we're just going to have to take what comes." Daphne said, "At least there is five of us. That way we're not going to be alone."


	18. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The common room slowly emptied as the cloak ticked away. They had, apparently, redeemed themselves enough for Sally to at least tell them to go to bed before stomping up the stairs. There was only a week more of term and Slytherin was definitely coming last in the house cup; ruining the seven year run Slytherin had had.

At eleven on the dot Daphne opened the common room door and pretended to look around the hall; once she felt the tap on her shoulder she went back in. They had a quick double check of the common room to make sure it was empty before Neville pulled the cloak off.

"How are you guys?" Neville asked.

"We're OK. Ready to go?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded. They checked they had everything; wands, Pansy's flute and Daphne took a book of general magic.

Harry took Pansy and Daphne hidden safely under the cloak to the little cupboard just outside Fluffy's corridor.

"Are you two going to be OK?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Pansy whispered.

Harry nodded and headed off. The girls huddled together waiting, every second seemed to last a minute as they were alone in the dark with no distractions. They could hear footsteps coming closer. Daphne went to open the door but Pansy stopped her.

"Wait we can't be sure it's them." Pansy pointed out.

They waited as the footsteps grew closer but then continued down the hall.

"I'm sorry….I can't..." there was a mumbled cry of pain and a few desperate sobs.

"Just...do...it! After tonight it will all be over!" another sick raspy sounding voice said.

The footsteps started again and faded away. Pansy and Daphne pressed up against the door holding it's shut even though it was already locked. Not daring to move.

"Aalohomora." Neville said as quietly as he could.

"It's just us." Harry whispered.

The lock glowed briefly and Pansy and Daphne let the door open. Harry pulled the cloak off him, Draco and Neville.

"Everything OK?" Pansy asked taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Yeah we ran into Peeves but got rid of him easy enough." Draco smirked, "Harry pretended to be the bloody Barron."

"You girls OK?" Neville asked.

"Yes but someone came along. It was like there was two people, well two voices but only one set of footsteps. I couldn't tell who it was." Daphne explained.

"We best get going then." Draco said solemnly.

They moved out the cupboard and took a few calming breaths. Pansy pulled out her flute and began to play. Harry let the notes drift through the air few a few moments before opening the door. It was already unlocked a small harp sat in the room clearly used by whoever put Fluffy to sleep and that same person was already in whatever was under the trapdoor.

Fluffy lay just drifting in and out of sleep sprawled across the floor.

"You're really good at that." Draco whispered

Pansy rolled her eyes and kept playing walking slowly across the room. Thankfully the trap door wasn't covered by the large amount of sleeping fluffy dog. Draco and Neville pulled up the trap door between them and took deep breaths.

"I don't want to light my wand in case it wakes Fluffy up." Draco whispered, "I can't see the bottom."

"I'll go first." Harry said moving closer, "I'll call down to say it's safe. If you don't hear from me then just get out and send Hedwig to Dad. Tell every teacher you find."

"Harry don't be silly." Draco said shaking his head.

Pansy blew an extra loud note to tell them to hurry up. Harry gripped his wand in his teeth and carefully lowered himself down the trap door until he was holding on, dangling down the hole. He had really been hoping he'd be able to touch the bottom by this point.

With one big breath, before he could think about it to much, he let go. The air rushed around his ears as he felt himself fall. He was expecting a crash, and almost certainly a lot of pain. He was not expecting the painless squish and slight splat from whatever he landed on.

"I'm OK, there's a soft squishy thing down here to brake your fall." Harry called up, he could only just hear the flute music coming from above.

A few moments later, all five of them stood in a dark and damp room underneath the trap door. Draco pointed his wand up and the trapdoor swung closed plunging them into darkness. Fluffy waking up and moving slightly as the music stopped.

Pansy tapped her flute with her wand making it shrunk enough for her to pop it into her pocket. She was just straightening her robs when Daphne screamed.

"There's something grabbing my ankle!" Daphne cried out falling to the floor.

Draco tried to move towards her before falling; also covered in what felt like thick ropes squeezing him, "I'm caught too!"

"And me." Neville said struggling against whatever was grabbing them, "I can't reach my wand."

Pansy, who was the last down, quickly pulled out her wand, smacking away something trying to wrap around her wrist.

"Lumos!" She called and a bright light shone out from her wand.

They could all now see the plant-like veins spread thickly across the floor,

"It's devil's snare. I'm sure of it; mother loves herbology. No one struggle!" Daphne ordered, "It'll only get worse if we struggle."

Everyone froze as still as they could and the vines lessened their attack on the five children.

"Ok. We're nice and calm and not struggling. What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Umm, it's shying away from the light so can you guys get to your wands?" Pansy asked, waving the light across the room to keep the plant still.

"No" they all answered.

"Ok well lets think...this room is dark because devils snare hates light. It's also damp and cold so fire?" Pansy asked

"Go for it." Neville said.

"Good job you taught me that charm Daph." Pansy muttered something and a bright blue flame shot from her wand.

The plant instantly recoiled back and let them go. They slowly made their way over to a small door and took a few deep breaths. Once they were safely away from the plant Daphne extinguished the flames.

"I think before we set fire to anything else we talk about it. Sensibly rather than risk being tied up by a plant burning to death!" Draco hissed.

"Well it worked." Pansy pointed out hissing back.

"Enough!" Harry snapped, "We have to keep going OK? This is challenge one out of a hundred for all we know. One out of a thousand. We have to keep going."

"It's OK Harry. Come on." Draco said pushing open the door wands at the ready.

They weren't sure what they were expecting but it wasn't, what at first glance appeared to be an empty, but very noisy room.

The five of them walked though slowly.

"What's that noise?" Pansy asked.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "Look up."

She looked up and saw the room was filled with brightly coloured birds, no not birds, keys with wings.

"What the?" Daphne asked wondering into the room. The keys didn't move, they didn't attack. In fact the five children might as well have not been in the room. They kept their wands out and walked to the door on the other side of the room and pulled on the door handle.

It was locked.

This didn't exactly surprise them. Harry tapped it with his wand and tried to unlock it.

"Alohomora. Alohomora!" he said, "That's a pain."

"It's the keys." Draco said, "Look brooms." he pointed to where three brooms sat up against the wall.

"So we catch the key and then we can unlock the door." Pansy confirmed

"There must be thousands of them though." Neville pointed out, "We can't catch all of them to try."

Harry looked up and scanned the fluttering keys. "That one."

"Which one?" Daphne asked, "And why?"

"It's an old silver one with blue wings. All the other keys look newish so that must be the right one, to match the door." Harry explained.

"Yep I see it." Draco nodded

The five of them walked over to the brooms and stopped.

"There's only three." Draco said, "So which two are going to stay on the ground?"

"Well I'll be one of them." Neville said, "I think it should be Draco, Harry and Daph. They're the best flyers I think."

The others nodded in agreement. Harry handed out the brooms and kicked off. The keys fluttered around annoyingly quickly. He nearly had it in his grasp before it darted away in another direction, he also managed to catch three that weren't the right key.

"You need to work together." Pansy shouted up, "Enough being Seekers and start being Chasers!"

Draco pulled his broom around seconds before he crashed into the wall. He signalled to Daphne to circle around and to Harry to go across the room. Draco and Daphne flew quickly towards the little silver key and herded it towards Harry who just managed to catch it. He swung upside down on his broomstick clutching onto the key with one hand while the other stopped him from falling to the ground.

Daphne quickly flew underneath him and took the key so he could climb back on his broom. The three of them landed and propped the broomsticks back against the wall.

"You got it!" Pansy said happily.

Harry took the key back and fought it into the lock. It turned and the door swung slightly open. Harry let the key go where it flew away quickly, it's wing even more crumpled than before and it's other wing looking worse for wear.

They pushed the door open and walked through.

"Well this one is pretty obvious." Neville sighed as they looked out across the giant chess board.

Several of the pieces looked like they had already been broken and repaired themselves.

"So assuming from the look of those pieces this is wizards chess; which means that some of us could get really really hurt." Daphne said looking across the board, "Are we sure we want to do this? What are we even going to do if we catch up with Professor McGonagall?"

"We distract her. Dad will give Dumbledore the message and he'll come help. We just have to keep trying until then." Harry shrugged, "But you're right that this one could get really dangerous so anyone who wants to go back should do so."

"We're sticking with you Harry." Pansy assured him.

"That's right, you're not doing this alone." Draco smirked, "You'd never have even made it past the mutt."

Harry smiled and they walked forward. Draco and Pansy, by far the best chess players walked up and down the board.

"Right no one move until everyone has agreed the move." Pansy instructed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Right Pansy Queen, if you're up for it?" Draco said, Pansy nodded and went up to the queen who graciously gave up her spot, "Harry Castle. Neville bishop, Daphne knight and I'll be the other bishop."

They all took their places and faced the huge white pieces on the other side of the board.

"Well white goes first." Harry said as he spoke one of the white pawns moved forward making a loud grating noise as it's stone base moved along the stone floor.

"I'm taking lead but if anyone sees a normal piece move that would work better than the one I've suggested, just shout." Pansy said, "Pawn to D5."

They played quickly and ruthlessly through the game. Pansy was easily the best in her year and possibly the year above at chess but the white team was just as capable.

"Not Daphne knight to E2." Pansy said rubbing the back of her neck, that knight, the king and a single pawn were the only none alive players they had left.

"No wait, send it to C2." Neville suggested, "Otherwise the bishop can get it."

"Yes!" Pansy shouted excitedly, "Then Draco or Harry will be able to get checkmate if the king moves."

The knight slide forward into place; as expected the king through down his sword and bowed his head. The white pieces shuffled to either side allowing them to pass through.

The five of them rushed forward to the newly opened door, grateful to get out of the room. Behind them the chess pieces were already reforming to be ready for another game.

"I can't believe we all made it out of there unharmed." Neville said, "Well done Pansy!"

"Well done you too." Pansy smiled, "You saw the winning move."

No sooner had they walked through the door than they were hit by the horrific smell of troll. Harry clamped his hand over his nose and mouth so he wasn't sick. The troll itself was out cold on the stone floor.

"Clearly someone got here first." Draco said, "I'm glad we didn't have to fight this thing it's at least three foot bigger than the one at Halloween."

Harry stopped suddenly.

"Lets get out of here before it wakes up." Daphne suggested moving towards the other door, "Come on Harry."

They walked to the door when Harry told them to stop.

"Wait just here then we can get though the door if it starts to wake up." Harry said.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"We've missed something. You said it was bigger than the one at Halloween which got me thinking. We assumed that McGonagall let in that troll as a distraction."

"So?" Neville asked

"So surely the chess set was her obstacle! So what's a troll doing here?" Pansy said finishing Harry's train of thought.

"It would be a bit of a coincidence." Draco said, "And I was so hoping it was McGonagall; she's such a bitch."

"Well it might still be her, we're just going to have to keep our eyes open." Daphne pointed out.

She pulled open the door and swept a low curtsy telling them to get in.


	19. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

No sooner had they all entered the room than two huge fires exploded. One blocking the door before them and the other one blocking the door they'd just come through. They could see a long table lined with several potion bottles of different sizes, shapes and colours.

"Right well." Draco said, shuffling a little further away from the fire, "This is cosy."

Harry walked forward and picked up a roll of parchment that lay in front of the potion bottles.

"I think it's a riddle." Harry said, "Someone else is going to have to work it out. I'm useless at this stuff."

He handed the piece of parchment over to Pansy, Neville, Daphne and Draco.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Ok, right. We can do this." Daphne said looking over the potions.

"Yeah I mean it's just common sense right?" Draco said, "Nope I give up."

"Your father is brilliant Harry," Daphne said, "Lots of wizards can be stupidly powerful but have no common sense."

Pansy took Draco's place while Draco went to lean against the wall with Harry.

The three of them ducked their heads together and moved up and down the line of bottles.

"Ok got it. We think….we're like 85% sure." Neville grinned.

"Just tell us which potion we need to drink." Draco smirked.

"Do you want the explanation or just take our word for it?" Pansy asked.

"We're not going to understand it anyway." Harry shrugged.

"One is poison, Two is nettle wine, Three is move forward, Four is poison, Five is also poison, Six is nettle wine and Seven is go back." Daphne said. Pansy and Neville nodded along.

"We have a problem then guys." Draco said picking up the third bottle, "There is only enough in here for one person at best. Not five of us and even in this go back one I don't think there's going to be more than enough for three of us."

"Well I have to go on." Harry said, "I need to stop Voldemort."

"Yeah but Harry you can't go alone!" Pansy exclaimed, "That's the point."

"We don't have a choice." Daphne huffed, "We need to stop You-know-who or whoever is working for him or whatever and only one of us can go through."

They all remained quiet for a few moments.

"Harry is right, he should go, if it is Voldermort," Pansy shuddered at the name, "Harry survived him once, maybe he could hold him off till the rest of us can get help. I'm happy to stay here, maybe I could mix something with what is left to help get us through to help Harry."

"Pansy that could be really dangerous." Harry said

"I know but I wont drink anything unless I'm completely sure. I remember something about nettle wine helping to identify things." Pansy shrugged.

"I'll stay with her." Draco volunteered, "That way we'll have a dose of the potion that gets us through a fire. Maybe it will help."

Harry nodded, "You guys go first." he said to Neville and Daphne.

Daphne and Neville gave him a quick hug and took a small drink of the potion each before shivering suddenly.

"Feels cold. Like I'm made of ice." Neville told them.

"Go quickly before it wears off. Get help." Draco told them.

Harry watched as Daphne and Neville walked quickly through the fire, reaching the other side unharmed and ran through the door. He picked up the smallest potion bottle and drank down the liquid before he could think about it too much.

He took a deep breath as the feeling of ice flooded through him. He waved goodbye to Draco and Pansy before darting through the fire. He half expected to burn anyway but he couldn't feel more than a warm tingle over his skin.

Through the fire, he pushed open another door and found himself in a large chamber, fires lit around the outside let him see the person after the stone. Not Professor McGonagall; but Quirrell.

"You?" Harry exclaimed, "But how."

Quirrell let out a horrible, cruel laugh. Harry took a step backwards without thinking; his forehead braking out in pain.

"Yes I'm not who you expected am I?" Professor Quirrell laughed, "I imagine you were thinking I would be mean Professor McGonagall, hating and strict to even her own house let alone yours. An enemy you might say. I mean who would ever suspect poor st..stttuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"She...she tried to kill me. At the Quidditch match." Harry sad confused, "Why would she try and do that?"

"She wasn't trying to kill you, no no no I was trying to kill you! And I would have succeeded had your little friend Daphne not set McGonagall falling forwards, knocking me over! Tipping that bench saved your life." he snarled, "You are the biggest threat and yet just a small boy,"

Harry's brain kicked into gear, he needed to keep Quirrell busy, at least until help arrived, "Why? What do you want with the stone?"

"I do not want it for myself but for my master! He is right and must succeed!"

"He hurt you. Daphne heard you being hurt, he can't be all that good if he is so cruel." Harry said defiantly.

"My master is strict as he must be and I have failed him many times. He must be cruel." At this Quirrell looked down and rubbed his head, "But he is still right and after tonight I will have proven myself once and for all!"

Harry took a few steps forward and several deep breaths, "Was it you in the forest then? Killing that unicorn."

"Enough." hissed a voice, "Focus on the mirror."

Quirrell snarled at Harry and turned his attention back to the large mirror in front of him. Harry took a few more slow steps forward and saw it was the mirror of Erised.

 _'What's that doing here? And where's the stone?'_

"I can see myself!" Quirrell exclaimed, "I can see myself holding the stone! Giving it to you master! Presenting the cure to you and bringing you back to full life! But how do I find it?"

Harry had a sickening thought; was the stone in the mirror? Was Quirrell about to get it out? He was too late; Quirrell had found the stone.

"Use the boy." The voice hissed.

It was coming from near Quirrell, possibly even from the same spot.

"You! Come here!" Quirrell ordered.

Harry thought about trying to run away but Quirrell grabbed the top of his sleeve and dragged him to the mirror.

"What do you see?" he demanded.

Harry looked into the mirror as the image cleared. He expected to see his family; as he did before instead all he saw was himself; smiling.

The mirror image reached into it's pocket and pulled out a glistening red jewel stone; it smiled and put the stone back into it's pocket. At that moment Harry felt something heavy land in his own pocket. He had the stone and now he had to get out of there.

"I see myself, Dumbledore is giving me the house cup." Harry lied, making sure to keep his breathing steady, "Does this mirror tell the future?"

Quirrell simply glared at him and pushed him out the way slightly. Harry took the opportunity to take a few more steps towards the door.

"That would be brilliant if it did. I do feel bad about loosing all those points for Slytherin." Harry said, backing away even more. His heart was racing, his palms covered in sweat and his head feeling like someone was drilling into it. He couldn't stay in that room for much longer.

"He lies! Let me see him." the voice hissed, Harry froze.

"No master, you do not have the strength." Quirrell pleaded.

"I have strength enough for this!"

With shaking hands Quirrell reached up and unwound his long strange purple turban. The length of purple fabric fell to the floor and Harry gasped.

Quirrell had two heads! Well two faces at least, it looked like someone had messily welded another person onto the back of Quirrell's head. Harry felt the pain at his scar increase.

"Do you remember me Harry?" the other head laughed cruelly.

"You...you're Voldemort." Harry said, much more bravely than he felt.

Voldemort laughed, "So brave to say my name. I am what's left. I came to kill you that night. I killed your father, I spared your mother. Snape, so loyal I thought, had begged me not to kill her. I tortured her for so long I thought I'd kill her anyway but she just couldn't leave you. But she fell in the end, nearly dead, no one can last forever against me." he gave a cruel smile, his small snake-like eyes narrowing even further.

"But I survived." Harry pointed out defiantly, "You tried to kill me and failed even though I was only a baby."

"Yes you did. And now we stand here, I give you a choice. Join me. I wont hurt your mother or your little sister; they can come too. To be safe in my world; your whole little family you care so much about. I can give you all the power you've ever dreamed of and more if only you give me what's in your pocket!"

Harry's hand reached into his pocket instinctively and clutched at the stone, "Never!"

Voldermort sighed before grinning nastily, "Kill him."

Harry turned to run back but Quirrell waved his wand and a ring of fire spread quickly to encircle them. Harry had nowhere to go. He looked around trying not to panic; knowing it wouldn't help but under the circumstances staying calm was not easy. He felt a hand reach and grab hold of his collar pulling him to the ground.

Harry felt the air rush out of him and struggled to catch his breath and Quirrell forced his hands around Harry's throat.

Then he stopped and pulled away in horror. Quirrell looked down at his burnt and blistered hands, small puffs of smoke still rising from them.

"What? How is this happening?" he cried in pain, "What have you done to me?!" he demanded from Harry.

Harry rubbed his throat and shuffled away; no idea what was going on, gasping for air.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered, clearly getting angry.

"But master; the pain!" Quirrell begged.

"Kill him!" Voldermort shrieked, "Bring me that stone!"

Quirrell once again lunged at Harry. Harry through his hands up and pushed at Quirrell's face which burnt before his eyes at his touch.

Quirrell was screaming in pain, Voldermort was screaming in rage and Harry could hear another scream and a cry filling his acutely painful head and then it went black.


	20. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Harry found consciousness but all was dark.

 _'I'm dead'_ he thought to himself, _'when I open my eyes I'm going to be in the afterlife.'_

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the light hurt his still aching head and it took a few minutes for him to be able to open his eyes fully. When he did he saw a women leaning over him, her hair glowing in the light.

"Oh thank the gods!"

Harry looked over to his side and saw not an angel but his mother sitting in what looked like a rather uncomfortable chair.

"Mum?" he asked, his voice was hoarse and came out in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes Harry, oh sweetie, yes it's me. You're OK." she told him running her soft hands over his forehead, tucking a bit of hair off his face and behind his ear.

She'd been crying; Harry could tell and looked like she'd not moved in days.

"Where..." Harry didn't have the energy to say any more. He felt completely drained and could feel himself falling back towards sleep.

"You're safe, we're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Lily explained. She took out her wand and flicked it. A thin silver trail pooled out and formed into a doe, "Find Severus and tell him Harry is awake. Tell Poppy on your way." she instructed it and the doe trotted off out the cubicle of curtains. 

It was less and a minute later that Madam Pomfry came bustling round the curtain to check on Harry. She moved her wand in complicated patterns over Harry, tutting as she did so.

"You are very lucky Mr Potter." She told his sternly but with a smile, "I shall inform the head master. He asked me to do so as soon as Harry was a wake." she said quietly to Lily.

Lily's face twisted into an angry frown but she nodded her consent and turned her attention back to Harry.

A few minutes later Snape burst through and wrapped himself around Harry. It hurt but Harry didn't care.

"I am so sorry." he said, Harry could see he'd also been crying, "I told you to leave it alone."

"Wait the stone!" Harry cried sitting up suddenly sending shoots of pain throughout his body.

"It's all right Harry." Lily said soothingly, edging onto the bed so she could give him a gentle cuddle, "He doesn't have the stone. Help came in time."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let his mother pull him down into her arms.

"You were very brave, if very stupid. I thought that because you didn't end up in Gryffindor I wouldn't have to worry about you doing something so stupid, reckless and courageous." she smiled, "I'm so very proud."

"And James would be to." Snape said kindly.

Harry felt his heart swell at the compliment, not only to himself but to his father.

"What is all this?" Madam Pomfry asked exasperated, "I told you to be gentle with him!" she ordered Severus and Lily off the bed, pushing them towards the chairs and Harry watched as Dumbledore slowly swept into the small cubical.

"It's so good to see a family together," He said politely.

Lily stood up and stared angrily at him, "Danica isn't here." she said before sweeping past him to wait outside the curtain.

"Very true. And she is a sweetie." he said, Harry felt a horrible chill run down his spine and remembered looking into the mirror of Erised and seeing Danica grown, happy and safe. Was that future, his little sister, under threat?

"Severus would you mind if I had a quick word alone with young Harry? I'm sure he has many questions." Dumbledore asked, though it was more of an order.

Snape stood and straighten his robes, "Of course not. I'll be just outside with Lily. I'd be quick though, Lupin and Sirius are on their way. The Malfoy's will be bringing Danica soon and I'm sure Harry's friends will be coming straight here when class ends in five minutes."

Dumbledore gave a polite if slightly irritated smile and waited for Snape to leave. Harry forced himself to sit up, from the way his parents were behaving he felt far to vulnerable lying down.

"Well seems we do not have long." Dumbledore sighed, he flicked his wand and Harry's beside table was suddenly covered in sweets, chocolates and cards, "Gifts from you admires. Of course what happened to you and your friends in the chamber is a complete secret so, naturally the whole school know."

Harry grinned, "Are my friends OK?"

"They are, dear boy. And it must be said that young Pansy was very close to mixing a potion to come through and help you when I arrived, although it wouldn't have been as protective as the real thing it would have allowed them to get through the flames."

Harry laid back slightly in the knowledge that his friends were safe; it seemed it was impossible for him to keep his guard up around Dumbledore.

"What happened? I don't even know what day it is." Harry asked.

"During the fight you managed to injure Quirrell enough that Voldemort fled his body; he has little interests in even those who support him. Quirrell died in the chamber before I got to you and you were nearly dead with the effort. You've been unconscious for two days. Madam Pomfry was getting ready to send you to St Mungo's." Dumbledore explained.

"What happened to the stone? Is it back with Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked

"Yes and no. Nicholas and I had a long talk and it was decided it would be best to destroy the stone." Dumbledore sighed.

"But that means he'll die. And his wife." Harry gasped.

"Yes. They have enough elixir to set their affairs in order and then they will pass. After a long life death is nothing more than going for a well needed nap Harry. It is nothing to be afraid of."

Harry could hear footsteps come rushing into the ward.

"Where is he?" he could hear Remus ask breathlessly and then some muttering in hushed voices.

"I think we may have to finish our conversation soon." Dumbledore smiled, "How wonderful it must be to have such a close family. Always supporting you. Do you have another question?"

Harry nodded, "How was I able to kill Quirrell? It was like he was allergic to me or something."

"The night your father died; he died to save you and your mother. Your mother also nearly died because she refused to save herself if it meant loosing you. That pure love gave you a mark; invisible but powerful."

"Blood magic." Harry said.

"Yes. I believe it was also what saved your mother that night, no one should have been able to survive such relentless pain." Dumbledore said gravely, "Now I will leave you to your family."

He left Harry with a pat on the hand. Harry could hear him bid goodbye to those outside the curtains and his footsteps leaving the room.

"It's lucky isn't it?" Lily said suddenly, "That your amazing challenges, set up to protect something so important, could be beaten by a small group of first years." she said nastily, "My son must be amazing."

Harry hadn't thought about that before. What was one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived doing making challenges that Harry and his friends could have gotten though so easily.

Lily came back in with a smile on her face, followed by Severus, Sirius and Lupin. In fact, the next two days were a steady stream of visitors. Neville, Draco, Pansy and Daphne came as often as they could even if it was just for a few minutes between classes much to Madam Pomfry's annoyance. Even Sally and Howard came for a visit to see how he was doing.

But despite all the visitors by the end of Day two Harry was bored out of his skull. He would have even done homework at this point if it gave him something to do other than be allowed to sit on a chair for ten minutes at a time.

"Umm Madam Pomfry." Harry called.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go to the end of term feast today? I really want to see everyone." Harry pleaded.

Madam Pomfry scowled, "I'm not sure you're well enough but Professor Dumbledore wants you to go. Just take it easy and take it easy once you get home. Tell that little sister of yours no playing for the first week or two. And if you feel ill or get worse you must go to the hospital."

Harry grinned; Danica had come for a visit and charmed everyone she met.

That evening Harry did his best not to run down to the great hall he was so excited. His mother had gone home to rescue Narcissa and Lucius before they completely spoiled Danica rotten but he'd see them tomorrow and he would be able to sit with his friends.

He almost didn't care about all the house points.

Harry arrived at the great hall to see Neville sat at the Gryffindor table waving to him and pulling faces at Ron Weasley who looked about five inches to big for his robes.

Harry laughed and looked up at the large hangings covering the hall. He was not surprised to see the large Gryffindor lion and the whole hall covered in scarlet in gold. Gryffindor had clearly won the house cup.

Harry wondered down the table to sit with Daphne, Draco and Pansy who although a little scraped and bruised looked unharmed. He smiled at them and wrapped them in a big hug.

"I'm so glad to be out of that ward. I was going crazy." Harry told them sitting down.

"No comment." Draco smirked.

"You're lucky to be out of there at all Harry. We were so worried!" Daphne told him.

Harry smiled at her. He felt very lucky to have so many friends.

The hall filled quickly as Harry talked to his friends. He couldn't not notice the amount of looks, waves and smiles he was getting as well as the whispers between friends about how brave he was. Harry wished they would go away; he chuckled to himself from how much he missed just being ignored.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and asked the hall to fall quiet. As the hush descended Harry tuned his attention to the head table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and rested his hands on the table, "I welcome you all to this years end of term feast! Next year the faces I see before me will not be all the same I see now. We bid goodbye to our seventh years and wish them luck in their future lives. We may even see some of them back here on this table in years to come."

Everyone clapped and congratulated any seventh years around them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again as silence fell, "Before we eat it is my duty and honour to award the house cup. Currently the points stand at Slytherin with 320 points, Hufflepuff with 424 points, Ravenclaw with 445 points and Gryffindor with 481 points."

A large cheer came from the Gryffindor table with much banging on the table. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron turned round to give him a nasty superior look.

"But!" Dumbledore said loudly, "Accounts of recent days must be taken into account and so I feel I must award some much earned last minute points. To Mr Neville Longbottom, for quick thinking during a complicated chess game that had he not thought so quickly could have cost his friends dearly I aware 50 points!"

Harry clapped and cheered loudly with everyone else.

"For Miss Daphne Greengrass, for remembering Herbology in a tight situation and for an expert bit of flying, I award 50 points. For Miss Pansy Parkinson, for one of the best puzzle solving and potion mixing abilities I have ever see in someone so young, I award 50 points. For Mr Draco Malfoy, for friendship and loyalty to those he holds dear that any Slytherin would be proud, for choosing to stay and help even though it meant more danger of, I award 50 points and lastly for Mr Harry Potter,"

Harry watched as an icy flicker flashed across Dumbledore's eyes just for a second; it sent another chill down his spin and made him shuffle that little bit closer to his friends.

"For Harry Potter, for defiance in the face of overwhelming danger and odds, I award 60 points!" Dumbledore clapped, "And so the point totals now stand at Hufflepuff 424, Ravenclaw 445, Gryffindor 531 and Slytherin…. 530."

Dumbledore raised his glass to the Gryffindor table and took a sip as the plates filled with food. Large cheers came from the Gryffindor table and many people got up to pat Neville on the back. He turned around and looked sadly at his friends on the Slytherin table.

Harry shook his head and smiled to him. Sally came over and patted Harry on the back.

"I'm so sorry-" Harry began

Sally cut across him, "Don't worry about it. I really don't think after everything you've done for us one point really means all that much." She smiled, "There are more important things in life. I wish I could say your journey from now on will be an easy one but I wont lie to you. But you have four amazing friends and a family who loves you more than life itself. You're going to be OK and we are very proud to have you in Slytherin."

Harry watched open mouthed as she walked back to her seat.

"Well I guess we're off the hook for all those points we lost." Pansy remarked.

Harry nodded, "Yep. Now lets eat. I'm starving!" he grinned.


	21. Philosopher's Stone Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next day Harry pulled his trunk onto the train before being told off by Hagrid for doing to much.

Harry smiled at him and gave him a huge hug, "I'll see you next year; if not before then."

Hagrid nodded and patted him on the back, "Yep. Maybe we can all go for a picnic one day. I know Danica loves me showin' her all the animals."

Harry grinned, "Sounds brilliant."

He climbed into the carriage and was joined by the other four who squished in,

"Well it's been an entertaining year!" Neville grinned, "Not sure I told you but I'm a big brother again!"

"That's brilliant!" Harry said giving him a hug, "Boy or girl?"

"Two girls. Hallie and Hannah Longbottom, born four days ago." Neville smiled, "I am now one of five."

"That's brilliant news," Pansy said.

They talked all the way back to London, only stopping to fill themselves up with pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. Harry managed to find one of his missing cards, Madam Brianna De Porter, an 18th century French witch who helped keep magic hidden during the revolution.

"I'm worried about something but you promise you wont tell anyone?" Harry said.

They nodded and moved closer to him so they could listen.

"I think Dumbledore wanted us, or at least me, to go into that chamber and find the stone. There's just too much that was to convenient and mum is really cross with him over it all. I mean he's supposed to be brilliant and yet five first years, not even the 'best in the year' first years, could get through all the way."

Pansy chewed lightly on her lip, "It is strange I'll give you that one."

"It's like he gave us just enough to get through by ourselves." Draco said sitting back, "And I don't like that thought."

"Me neither that's why I wasn't sure if I was going to even say anything to you guys but I felt like I had to. I just don't know what to do. When I'm around him I can't imagine him ever trying to hurt anyone but logically…."

The train finished pulling into the station ending their conversation. Harry was barely out the train door when Danica flew into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"I've missed you." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"I miss you too." she said giving him a rather sloppy kiss back, "Is you OK?"

"I'm fine now. Just need to take it easy for a few days." Harry told her walking over to his parents and giving them a hug.

"It's so good to have you home." Lily told him.

Harry smiled, "It's good to be back."

"Krecher has made the biggest treacle tart I've ever seen for you this evening." Snape told him giving him a huge hug.

"See you soon Harry!" Draco called from where he was meeting his own parents.

Daphne and Pansy also waved goodbye and left.

Neville smiled and waved, "Come over and see the twins soon!"

Harry took a long look at the station, watching the muggles wander around, rushing to catch there own trains and even a few school children getting home for the holidays before holding on to his parents' and little sister's hand going through one of the large floo fires tucked away in the small room.

Over all he figured it had been a pretty good year; he was alive and looking forward to the next year so it can't have been that bad he grinned to himself as the green fire blew up around him transporting him home.


	22. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 1

A/N- As I've now posted all of the first year I thought I'd give you an extra chapter this week!

 **CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

CHAPTER ONE

Harry bolted awake after a fitful night's sleep and rubbed his eyes. The phone was ringing… again; the noise was driving him insane. Aunt Petunia had rung Lily every day that week; apparently Uncle Vernon had a huge meeting coming up, something about drills and a dinner party. Harry hadn't been listening when he'd picked up the phone by accident one day. Harry really didn't care; he did, however, care about his aunt ringing up Lily everyday and making her miserable.

Harry lay back against his pillow and waited a few moments before reaching over for his glasses and putting them on. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and patted Hegwig, who was starting to fall sleep on her perch by the windowsill.

He dragged his clothes on and plodded down the stairs as Lily came out of the living room.

"Good morning, Harry." Lily smiled and discreetly rubbed her eyes. Harry pretended not to notice, only went over and hugged her tightly. "Thank you sweetie," Lily kissed the top of his head. "And of course, Happy Birthday!"

Harry grinned and walked with her through into the dining room. It had been decorated over night and hung with streamers and balloons and bunting. Kreatcher hopped down from the set of steps and gave Harry a low bow.

"Master Severus gaves me permission." he flapped his ears happily and pulled a huge dish of treacle tart from the table.

Harry laughed and hugged him. "Thanks Kreacher."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, "What are you like?"

Harry took his seat, grinning, and helped himself to the first huge slice of treacle tart, covering it in clotted cream.

A loud squeal let them know that it was Danica rushing down the stairs. She ran to Harry and wrapped him in a hug.

"Mappy Mirfday!" she shouted loudly, making his ears ring. Harry laughed and planted a very sloppy kiss on her cheek. She pulled away with a shriek and dramatically wiped her cheek on his sleeve. He let her go and she rushed to her seat, climbing on and smoothing her hair down.

Harry laughed and shook his head at his sister. Everyone had just sat down, Serverus had stood up to say something, when the phone rang. They all looked at each other before Lily sighed and started to stand up.

"Lily just leave it," Snape told her, an edge of sharpness in his voice.

"I can't just ignore her, she's very stressed." Lily said, standing up and leaving the room.

The only had to wait a few moments, Harry and Danica playing with their spoons before his mother came back in and sat down.

"You need to start ignoring her." Snape said as gently as he could.

Lily shook her head, "I don't want to talk about this now."

"He's right Lily." Sirius agreed, "She treats you like shit and you need to stand up to her. When was the last time she called you that wasn't to be horrible about one of us? Or you?"

"Last month it was that she didn't want you to come round for Dudley's birthday and this month it's this stupid dinner party." Severus told her taking the jar of chocolate spread off his daughter. Danica pouted and started making grabby hands at it, but Snape was doing a very good job of ignoring her.

"Well last year we didn't exactly make a good impression for Dudley's birthday. It took them days to find that snake. Poor thing could have died out in the cold." Lily pointed out, "It's a big occasion for them and I would be very annoyed if someone ruined Harry's birthday."

"What, you mean like ringing to shout at you every five minutes?!" Sirius snapped, throwing his spoon down in annoyance, "Lily wake up!"

Danica started crying at the raised voices, Kreacher wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

"That's not fair!" Lily shouted back, "It's like you're blaming me."

The phone began to ring again increasing the already unbearable noise level in the room.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. Everyone fell silent, only the phone continued ringing, drilling into his head, "I don't want everyone to fight. Mum, if you want to answer the phone you can. I don't want everyone hating each other on my birthday."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Lily said ignoring the ringing, "We don't hate each other it's just…."

Sirius nodded.

Harry knew it was difficult. It was stupidly difficult, everything to do with Lily's family was. That year they had sent Dudley a lovely card and £50 voucher for the new bike he wanted; Harry had gotten a card, still with the 'Was 50p now half price' sticker on it two days ago saying 'sorry it's late'.

Apart from the Dursleys, the summer had been a good; if slightly puzzling one. Harry had been to see Neville at the start of term and met the twins but hadn't heard from him since apart from Draco's party when Neville told him he'd written a loads of letters. Harry had sent several letters with Hedwig to Pansy and Daphne as well but had nothing back. He'd seen Draco a few times but again all his letters had gone unreplied to.

Again Pansy or Daphne had both said they had sent him many letters when they saw him for Draco's birthday. He'd not heard from Hagrid either but he was sure that letters had been sent, they were just getting lost somewhere along the way.

He'd even gotten his mother to take Hedwig to the magical pet shop in Diagon Ally but she was fine leaving everyone baffled about what was going on.

Harry just shook his head and smiled, "I know it's tough. I just hate seeing you so upset Mum."

"I know and the dinner party is tonight so I'm going to unplug the phone!" Lily smiled and went left the room. The ringing stopped suddenly and Lily came back through, "Now shall we have some more treacle tart?"

Harry ate until he was nicely full, not wanting to feel ill and ruin the rest of the day. He was dragged through to the sitting room by Danica who, with Sirius's help, placed a large box on Harry's lap.

"Wow this is huge! And heavy. What is it?" Harry asked looking over the edges of the box.

"Open! Open!" Danica shrieked.

Harry grinned and quickly took the paper off; opening the box. Inside was train set.

"We're going to put it up around your bedroom," Severus explained.

"Maybe even clear our one of the spare rooms." Sirius laughed. Half the house was still full of rubbish that generations of Blacks had dumped and they hadn't gotten around to getting sorted. It was a long running joke.

"Thank you so much." Harry grinned and began to get out the lengths of track and a plain silver train.

"You only told boring stuff!" Danica whined in frustration, "Help me show." She asked Lily.

Lily smiled and pulled her wand out, "Talpa." She said tapping her wand to the train and twisting it slightly. The train shimmered and blurred for a second before turning a brilliant blue.

"You just have to think of any pattern you want, or name and say 'Talpa' and it'll change. We can practice later if you like." Lily explained. Harry nodded eagerly.

"And this!" Danica said excitedly pulling trees and a house out the box, "For...S..ss..sce-n-erry."

"This is brilliant. Thank you so much guys." Harry said giving them all a quick hug as well as he could around the box.

Danica presented him with another, much smaller box. He opened it and found a new set of Snitches. He smiled and thanked her giving her a hug.

"They come back when you thistle." Danica said proudly, "So you wont loose so many!"

"W, Whistle" Harry laughed, "Having them come back is brilliant though."

They were something that often went missing and had to get bought again. It was lucky that Draco lived so far away from muggles really the amount they managed to loose. He looked over the snitches, they were good quality and having them come back to him would very useful.

Draco and him had been practising as much as they could. The seeker position on the Slytherin house team would be open this year and they both wanted to be on the team.

Sirius handed him the next present. A new set of colouring and drawing pencils as his original ones were sharpened down to less than half their original size. Harry had found that over the summer he'd loved spending hours in the garden or park drawing everything he could. Sirius said that James used to draw as well.

The pile of presents around him grew and he thanked his family greatly. Sirius helped him carry them to his room and put them away; making a few comments about how he might want to tidy his room before Lily came up.

Sirius sat on the edge of Harry's bed, an "I'm-about-to-do-something-that-will-get-me-in-trouble" smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?" Harry laughed.

Sirius pulled out a page from the Daily Prophet and grinned, "Your mother doesn't like you seeing them when they're about you from that dreadful woman but I know you collect them and it is your birthday."

Harry grinned, "Thank you! Lets see."

He sat on the bed next to his godfather and read over the terrible Rita Skeeter article,

 _Dear readers do I have a story for you!_

 _As you all know, Hogwarts has finally let out for Summer and the children are safely home with their families, and let me tell you, they are much safer than at Hogwarts! As you all know I am friends with an insider at Hogwarts who has told me a lot about this last year._

 _Let's start with Harry Potter- the bully! Apparently, Harry Potter is too good for his fans and those who look up to him, brushing them aside and leaving them in the dirt. I've been told he even went as far to tell a fellow first year that he hated him! Obviously, the stress of finally not being able to play on his fame is getting to him, but was made worse by the horrifying discovery._

 _Harry Potter actually engaged in a dangerous fight with the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrel under the Forbidden third floor._

 _I know, I know, you probably have many many questions, and I, dear readers, am here with the answers as always!_

 _To start with, why on earth would Harry Potter be on the forbidden floor you ask? Well, it's Harry Potter! He laughs in the face of danger. He boldly went where he knew there would be danger for the good of his school- or did he? Was he really trying to play hero, or was he simply breaking the rules, and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was he lured by the person he was fighting? And how did he get past the many tests and precautions that had been put in place with out help? Was he helped along by Quirrel to get him into the perfect place for an ambush?_

 _And why on earth would Quirrel, a member of Hogwarts faculty chosen by Albus Dumbledore himself, want to hurt Harry Potter, unless Quirrel hides a dark past that no one knew about- until now._

 _Quirrel was travelling the world before he applied for the job of DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and for some strange reason, developed a hatred for Harry Potter in his travels. So Quirrel started planning, a way to get Harry once and for all! The horror!_

 _But it doesn't stop here, Ladies and Gentlemen, it does not stop here! Quirrel, fuelled by the burning fires of his hatred for Harry Potter, took the name Quirinus Quirrel after the man had gotten the job at Hogwarts! Of course, I don't know this for sure, but why would Dumbledore- a well known hero- hire someone who was a danger to one of his students?! Or was Quirrel just really good at hiding it? Who knows?!_

 _Amongst the danger was not just Harry Potter, oh no! I have been informed that, in fact, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, who are ALL in Slytherin house, and Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, were also with Harry Potter as he took down the dark wizard who had tried to kill him._

 _And, you might be wondering, where his step-father Professor Severus Snape was in all of this? Why didn't he, as a teacher at Hogwarts, step in and stop his wife's son from being in danger? Well, I can tell you that he was mysteriously absent through every incident! I have been told that Severus Snape was not there when his son was fighting Quirrel, was not there when the troll was let in at Halloween; it seems he was not there at all this year! This may be a coincidence, but I think not my readers! Maybe Snape has not fully gotten over the fact that Lily POTTER chose beloved hero James Potter over him in the beginning. This would explain why he was fine with his enemy's child going off into danger. Or, it could simply be that Professor Snape is playing favourites with the children, choosing his new daughter over Lily's son. Who really knows? Maybe Sirius Black also has something to do with this? After all, he was thought to have told You-Know-Who about Lily and James's hiding place in the beginning._

 _But, we have not addressed why Professor Quirrel would want Harry Potter dead. As I said, he was travelling the world when he suddenly developed a dislike of The Boy Who Lived, but what caused this?_

 _I have a theory, dear readers! I have a theory that, despite being defeated by a one-year-old, You-Know-Who has followers! Yes, there are those who still believe He is all powerful and will return! This is another cause to be concerned! What in the name of Merlin will happen next year, when we send our precious children back to the castle?! We must protect them!_

 _The Daily Prophet, as always, is here to tell you that concerns have been heard. Dumbledore has told me that none other than famous heart-throb Gilderoy Lockhart will be teaching at Hogwarts next year! We don't know the position, although I have my guesses. Maybe he'll be teaching potions, as we all know Professor Severus Snape has always had his eye on DADA teacher. I bet every girl will be paying attention to Professor Lockhart!_

 _This is proof, in my humble opinion, that Dumbledore really does care about our children, and is now doing more thorough interviews and investigations into the teaching staff at Hogwarts for the next year, so no more imposters can endanger our children!_

 _Dear readers send your children off at the start of the next term, waving your white handkerchiefs as the great train pulls away from platform 9 ¾. The school is safe, my dears, the school will always be safe!_

 _Until next time, my faithful readers,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Harry burst out laughing, "This is great! Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd like it." Sirius smirked, "I do think you should tidy your room though. And don't tell Lily I gave that to you."

Harry laughed and agreed; tidying had never been his strong suit or high on the list of priorities for him. He quickly shoved the stuff covering his floor into his wardrobe and under the bed, piling all the dirty clothes in a corner to take down later. Kreacher wouldn't be happy, he'd just done a load of laundry.

Harry was jolted out of his laundry thoughts by a knock on the door. Lily popped her head round the door.

"Have I given you enough time for an emergency tidy?" She laughed.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Apart from a large pile of laundry."

Lily huffed jokingly and rolled her eyes. She came into the room fully and wrapped an arm around her son.

"Sorry about earlier."

Harry shook his head, "It's fine. I know that it's difficult."

"Yes but difficult isn't always an excuse." Lily smiled.

She took a seat on Harry's bed and ran her fingers over the green embroidered blanket, "James helped me with this. I remember him picking the colours out and drawing on the pattern. We would sit stitching for hours in the evenings. Sirius wasn't allowed to help; he's terrible at embroidery. I always thought it was strange he wanted to do it in green. I guess he always knew."

Harry sat next to her and let her pull him in for a hug. She brushed his hair with her fingers and ran a finger tip lightly over his scar, "I believe Dumbledore may have told you things that frightened you at the end of last term."

Harry didn't say anything but nodded slightly.

"I want you to know you will always be safe here. I will always do everything I can to look after you; we all will." Lily said softly.

"I know that." Harry said sitting up, "None of it is your fault. I was the one who chose to try and find the stone." he pointed out.

"I know. I must take some responsibility for it though, you've inherited my curious mind and kindness. Can't bare to see someone hurt if they don't deserve it. And James's love of breaking the rules." She smiled, "Are you ready for your present?"

Harry nodded and quickly pulled the box from under his bed and pulled out the length of black ribbon. He took the small box his mother was offering him and looked at the gold quill tip laying on the soft red velvet lining of the box. It's end was slightly squished and Harry could see small cracks running all over it.

"It was his favourite. James used it all through school, I think it was his fathers before it was his. I tried to fix it before you went to school but it was to far gone. I imagine it wasn't helped by how often it had to be fixed in the past." Lily explained.

Harry touched it to the ribbon and used his wand to secure it in place. He wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school but the odd spell wasn't an issue when he was around his family.

"You're getting so good at magic." Lily smiled, "I'm very proud of you." she kissed the top of his head, "I'm going to go and help Kreacher in the kitchen. Draco and Neville will be here soon."

Harry nodded and began to search through his new train set.


	23. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

He'd managed to get the track set up and turned the train bright scarlet to match the Hogwarts Express when there was a knock on the door. The portrait of Walburga Black started screaming about blood traitors earning a silencing spell from Lily who was fed up of people shouting at her.

Harry jumped up and ran down the stairs. He threw his arms around Neville and Draco who hugged him back.

"Good to see ya Harry." Neville smiled.

"You too." Harry grinned.

Danica barged past them and hugged Alice's legs,

"Can I see the babas?" She asked standing on her tiptoes.

Alice laughed gently and nodded, "Let's go through to the sitting room and you can have a cuddle after I feed them."

Danica jumped up and down happily before running into the sitting room. She climbed up onto a big squishy arm chair and let Alice lower one of the babies into her arms.

"They smell funny." Danica giggled wrinkling her nose up, "Stinky baby."

"Danica. That's not nice." Snape told her, taking a seat.

Harry smiled and sat down on the big sofa with Draco and Neville. Kreacher busied about getting cups of tea for everyone with small cakes and biscuits.

"Did you have a good summer so far?" Draco asked helping himself to a custard cream.

Harry nodded, "Apart from the missing letters it's been pretty good. Hagrid took us out for a picnic and showed Danica her first unicorn. He was beautiful and Danica has added a unicorn to her list of pets she wants."

"That's amazing." Neville said, he looked over to where Danica was sitting with Hallie on her knee, telling her all about iguanas, "I wish we knew where all the letters went."

"Yeah me too." Draco nodded.

"How was your holiday Neville? I hear you're going away." Lily said.

Harry frowned at his mother, it was unlike her to change the subject so randomly.

"My holiday has been pretty good; we're going to Spain in a couple of weeks. It's been pretty quiet so far what with the twins." Neville said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts next year?" Lily asked Thomas, Neville's younger brother.

Thomas shook his pale blond hair out his eyes, "No, not next year but the year after though."

"I can't believe how big you've gotten already." Snape smiled, "How about you Draco? Have a good holiday?"

"Yeah it's been good. Apart from a visit early in the holidays from darling Aunt Bella who was acting even more strangely than normal it's been pretty good. I've got high hopes that I'll make the Quidditch team this year."

Narcissa shook her head, "Bella just had something on her mind I'm sure."

"Well I'm glad you've had a good time." Lily smiled and sat down with her daughter, taking the baby so Danica could go and play as the room continued with small talk and catching up.

Harry had a wonderful birthday and after a huge early dinner, a wonderful cake and yet more presents, even a quick visit from Lupin.

Harry even managed to pull his mother to the side at the end of the evening and ask her about the subject change.

"I'm just not sure we should be talking about the missing letters." Lily said awkwardly.

"Why? I don't understand." Harry said.

"We don't know who's taken them." Lily pointed out, "Sirius… it's been suggested that it might have been Dumbledore. We don't know though so please don't panic and we will absolutely tell you if anything is confirmed."

Harry smiled, "I'm not going to worry. It might just be that Hedwig has a boy friend after all."

Lily laughed, "Very true. Right off to bed you. Happy birthday Harry."

Harry dragged himself off to his room. It was still early but Harry needed a lie down and was looking forward to having a rest on his bed and reading one of his new books. Remus had gotten him a set on the life of werewolves which he was very interested in reading.

He stopped. His door was slightly open, he was sure he'd shut it. Danica knew not to go into his room but that didn't mean she always listened he told himself.

He walked in and gasped. Sitting on the bed, flapping his ears was Dobby.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked trying not to sigh too loudly.

"Dobby is honoured to meet the amazing Harry Potter!" Dobby hopped off the bed and gave a low bow.

"Dobby we have met before." Harry said gently, wondering if he could call his mother without Dobby noticing,

"Not like this Master Harry Potter, not when Dobby can actually speak to you." Dobby played with his filthy pillowcase. He refused to wash or change it like the others did. Determined that he was protesting something but Harry wasn't sure _what._

"Well why are you here?" Harry asked backing towards the door, he didn't think Dobby would hurt him but house elves are powerful and Lily always told him Dobby was 'a bit confused'. Dobby snapped his fingers and the door shut, Harry heard the lock click into place.

"Master Harry Potter cannot leave! I have to help!" Dobby pleaded, "Dobby must put his ears in the oven for even coming here!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Dobby...you've never had to do that, even during the war you didn't have to hurt yourself for just going around."

Dobby bunched up his pillowcase and frowned, "Well Dobby feels like he has to and it's not the point!"

Harry took slow steps to the bed and sat down next to Dobby, patting his head gently, "Dobby do you want to go home? See your mum?"

Dobby shook his head, "I have to worn Harry Potter of the danger!"

Harry froze, "What danger?"

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen! The book, it talks! Harry Potter must not go back to school this year." Dobby clutched hold of the front of Harry's top.

"Dobby I have to go back to school; I have lessons and exams and I want to see my friends." Harry tried to explain.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter." Dobby said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry took a few deep calming breaths to stop himself from hitting the house elf, "Dobby, do you have my letters? I know they've been writing to me."

Dobby looked very awkward for a moment before pulling out a stack of letters, tied together with a scrap of ribbon that had seen much better days. Harry took the letters and flicked though them, he recognised the hand writing of his friends and sighed. He tucked the letters under his pillowcase and turned back to Dobby.

"Dobby. Thank you for giving me back my letters but you shouldn't have taken them, it was very bad. Can you tell me any more about this big threat?" Harry asked gently.

"No I am not allowed. They swore Dobby to keep quiet!"

"I don't think Draco's parents would mind if you told me." Harry suggested.

Dobby froze and began to smack his head off the window still shouting loudly that he was a bad Dobby.

Harry grabbed hold of him and forced him to sit back on the bed, "It's OK, you don't have to tell me. Can you tell Mum?" Harry said rubbing his back soothingly.

"Harry Potter must promise not to go back to school!" Dobby begged, sniffling through tears.

"Dobby I'm sorry I can't do that but I promise I will-" Harry felt like he was folded up and pushed through a very small tube. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he struggled to find his balance.

As he looked around he could see he wasn't in his room any more; he was in a very neat and polished hallway. Harry thought he might be in a show room for a moment before he recognise the magnolia wall paper on one side and the brown and green flowery wall paper on the other.

"Dobby!" Harry whispered frantically, "What are we doing at the Dursley's?!"

"Harry Potter must promise. I must make Harry Potter safe!" Dobby said stomping his feet.

Harry pressed against the wall and began to panic. Grimmauld place was miles and miles away from 4 Privit Drive there was no way he could get home. He didn't even know the way. He could hear voices and forced laughter coming from the formal lounge, Petunia's pride and joy that Harry had never even been allowed to step foot in before in case he made it dirty.

Dobby walked forward towards the door and looked round. The lounge was attached to a small kitchen. Dobby pointed up at a huge pavlova, with mountains of cream that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Dobby what are you doing?" Harry whispered, he could see two strangers sitting with their backs to him.

"Dobby we have to go. Uncle Vernon has a big meeting tonight those people are important." Harry pleaded with him.

Dobby nodded, "Dobby knows that. Promise you wont go back to school Harry potter."

"Dobby I'm starting to get angry." Harry said as forcefully as he could when really he was just feeling rather panicked, "Now take me home."

"Dobby must do this. For Harry Potter's own good. One last chance Harry Potter. Promise!" Dobby said loudly.

Aunt Petunia gave a small tinkly laugh and made some excuse about Dudley leaving his TV on in his rush to get down to greet the Masons.

"I will, I wont go back." Harry said rolling his eyes, "I'll tell Mum I'm in danger and I wont go back. are you happy?"

Dobby shook his head, "You can't tell your mother and I don't believes you Harry Potter. You is lying. Oh Harry Potter...Dobby is sorry."

Harry watched in horror as Dobby clicked his fingers and the large pavlova floated into the air and towards the purple suited lady who, from Petunia's calls to Lily, Harry guessed was Mrs Mason. Harry watched helplessly as the pavlova that must have taken his aunt ages floated above their guests head.

All three of the Dursleys looked over and saw Harry's face looking round the door. Their faces fell as Dobby clicked his fingers again and what ever magic was holding up the pavlova left and it crashed in a pile of cream, strawberries and meringue on Mrs Mason's head.

"Oh my!" Petunia cried as Mrs Mason picked bits of cream and meringue off her suit and out of her hair.

"What is this?" Mr Mason bellowed wiping cream off his suit arm. Mrs Mason screamed loudly as an owl swooped in though the open window and perched in the kitchen.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" Mr Mason shouted, standing up and dragging his hysterical wife to his side, "My wife is terrified of birds and this? Dropping dessert on her head? Is this some sort of joke?" he demanded.

Vernon stood up and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, this is my nephew, I didn't realise he would be here."

"He's what 11? 12? And he just magically appeared? Don't play games with me!" Mrs Mason shrieked.

"He runs away from home." Petunia bluffed, "He's...special is what his mother says."

"I have never been so insulted! We're leaving! Keep your tall tales to yourself!" Mr Mason said angrily dragging his wife from the house. Dobby who was still there shaking his ears seemed completely invisible to them all.

"I'm sorry Harry Potter but it's for the best." Dobby clicked his fingers and vanished from the hallway before Harry could say anything else.

"Dobby! How am I meant to get home?!" Harry shouted at thin air.

Petunia and Vernon stared at Harry who realised he was being stared at and awkwardly tried to wave goodbye to the Masons as they pushed past him.

"Get in here." Petunia hissed.

Harry shuffled forward, "I can explain."

"Thought you'd have a little game? Didn't like me take attention from you when I dared to ring _my_ sister?" Petunia said, her voice deadly quiet.

"It's not like that-" Harry protested.

"I can't see any other reason for it." Vernon snarled, "For ruining my meeting, my deal! You have cost me thousands boy. Where is your mother?" he spat the words out.

Harry shook his head, it was pointless trying to argue, "She's not here."

Vernon jumped up from his seat with more speed than Harry thought was physically possible for such a big man and grabbed him by the scruff of his top. Vernon dragged him out into the hallway and pulled open the cupboard under the stairs.

"Dudley!" he shouted, Dudley waddled through from the lounge standing wide eyes and looking rather stupid.

"Y...yeah dad?"

"Clear all this junk out of here." Vernon ordered pointing with his free hand to the cupboard, "Quickly!"

Dudley hurried over and dragged out a shelf, broken vacuum cleaner, a working vacuum cleaner and several boxes of broken or old toys he no longer played with. Vernon roughly shoved Harry roughly into the now nearly empty cupboard. He managed to get his hands in front of him and brake his fall before he hit his head.

Vernon slammed the door shut, making dust fall into Harry's hair, and locked it. Harry couldn't see very much around him, he felt around and found a light switch. At least now he could see though that made the situation seem worse not better.

"Clear this stuff upstairs." Vernon told Dudley, "Stick it in your spare bedroom."

"But I don't want to." Dudley huffed, "I've done loads tonight and it's my room and it's not my fault that Harry messed everything up and it's not fair and-"

"Enough!" Vernon shouted, "I've also had a very difficult evening. My job is at risk now! I've lost a huge deal! Just get this stuff out of my way while I deal with the criminal we've got here."

"We should call the police." Petunia put in, "He broke into the house." she pointed out.

"And tell them what?" Vernon asked with a snort, "That we've had a wizard break in and ruin everything? Dropping pavlova on people's heads?"

There was a loud squawk from the little brown owl that was still sitting in the kitchen waiting to deliver the letter. Vernon glared at it and then ignored it and grabbed the phone.

He punched in a phone number and it rang a few times. Snape picked up on the other end and answered politely.

"Hello this is the Snape and Black residence, how may I help you?"

"Your son is here!" Vernon spat.

"What?!" Severus shouted on the other end, Vernon's face twisted into a cruel smile.

"Petunia are you there?" Lily said taking the phone, "Why is Harry there? Is he OK?"

"It's me, not your sister and your brat is fine for now." Vernon spat.

"How did he get there, Vernon what's going on?" Lily begged, "Look I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone much to Vernon's annoyance. He slammed the phone back down in it's holder and stomped into the sitting room.

When Lily arrived a few moments later, Severus holding tightly to her hand, Petunia was angrily cleaning the cream off her expensive carpet and sofa, muttering about the fabric being ruined.

"You shouldn't be in here, you're making the place dirty." Petunia spat.

Vernon came into the room like an angry bull hitting the door so hard it wobbled on it's hinges.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"We've got him contained." Vernon sniffed.

The owl gave yet another angry hoot. Snape moved past Vernon and took the letter. He pulled open the seal and glanced over it's contents.

"Read it out loud." Vernon told him.

Snape ignored him but Vernon snatched the letter, "Are you listening Potter?" he called out. Harry pressed his ear against the door and listened as best as he could.

Vernon coughed dramatically to clear his throat,

" _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that a 'Hover Charm' was used at a muggle family members place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

 _As you know, under-age wizards are not permitted to preform spells outside school, even if they are from magical families, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. A similar letter will be sent to your parents to explain your actions._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Vernon laughed nastily, "Well well well, getting kicked out of school are we? A little justice at least!"

"He's not being expelled yet and while he might not be able to use magic I can! Now where is my son?" Lily snapped standing toe to toe with Vernon.

His nostrils flared for a second before he took a step back and stomped into the hall. He unlocked the cupboard causing Harry to topple into the hallway. Harry straightened his glasses and felt his mother wrap her arms around him.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked looking him over.

"I'm fine Mum."

"You locked him in a cupboard?" Lily shouted at Petunia and Vernon. Dudley took one look at the angry witch and ran upstairs.

"He had to be contained." Petunia shouted back, "He was using magic, he dumped my pavlova, which took me hours, on our guests heads! Why did he even come here if it wasn't malicious?" she spat.

"I think it would be best if we got out of here." Severus said taking Lily's hand, "Thank you for allowing us to collect our son."

Lily and Snape didn't wait for a response before turning on the spot. Yet again Harry felt like he was being squashed though a tube and landed with a pop in the hallway of Grimmauld place. Sirius came through from the living room holding an identical looking letter to the one Harry had gotten at his aunts.

"What the hell is all this?" He asked, "What hell happened?"

"Sitting room now." Lily ordered them.

Harry shuffled into the room and sat down trying to think straight.

"Harry what happened? How did you even get to Petunia's?" Lily asked pacing back and forth. Danica woke up and began to cry upstairs.

"I'll go." Sirius offered, he stood up and left the room being shouted at by his mother portrait for being up so late.

"It wasn't me Mum I swear." Harry said

"I know. There's no way you could have gotten to your Aunt's alone. The only possible way is Floo powder and the fireplace is down here and theirs isn't connected to the network." Lily told him, "But the question remains; how did you get there and why on earth would you drop a pudding on someone's head?"

"It was Dobby." Harry said, "He was in my room. He took me to Aunt Petunia's and he destroyed her pavlova. It wasn't me, I never would."

"Why?" Snape asked, sitting opposite Harry, "Why would he do that?"

Harry thought for a few moments about telling his parents, "He said there was danger; but he was going on about having to hurt himself as well and other stuff he wasn't making any sense."

Lily sighed and sat down, "I'll write to Narcissa tonight and ask her to keep an eye on Dobby. The poor boy has always had some issues." she rubbed her head, "This is a huge issue though. Using magic outside of school can be very dangerous and what if someone had seen? I think it's best you go to bed right now Harry. Don't worry; I'm not cross at you. I believe that you had little to do with this but I think it would be best if we were seen to punish you. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded, "I don't think it would go down well if someone was to report me again."

Lily nodded, "Just stay in for a week or two."

"We'll put your wand in the safe." Severus added, "That way you can't be accused of using it."

Harry nodded, Lily crossed her arms over her chest and took a few deep breath to try and calm down before sitting down.

"Mum are you OK?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I just don't like the idea of you being without your wand."

He shrugged, "It's only been sitting in my trunk all summer apart from attaching the quill to my ribbon. I don't carry it around anyway."

Lily nodded and smiled slightly, "Off to bed with you now. Get something from the kitchen if you need to. Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled and nodded, getting some warm milk before heading up the stairs and falling quickly asleep, Dobby's warning of an evil plot dismissed as the imaginings of Dobby's mind.


	24. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry was woken up early a few weeks later by Danica jumping up and down just outside his room. She'd opened the door and made sure to line her toes up to the change in flooring so she couldn't be told off for going into Harry's room.

Harry reached across for his glasses and shoved them on his nose, "Good morning trouble." He said sleepily flopping back down on his pillow.

"Today is ice ceem day!" She shouted, happy he was finally awake.

Harry smiled, he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter a few days before hand and they were going into Diagon Ally to get all of his things.

"You never know, the ice cream shop might be closed." He said swinging his legs out of bed and grinning at his little sister.

Danica got a look of panic on her face and ran to find her father. Harry got dressed quickly and stumbled down to the dinning room, helping himself to toast.

"There's a huge amount of books by this guy Gilderoy Lockhart; I'm not sure I've ever heard of him before." Harry said looking over the list again.

"He's got quiet a few books I believe." Lily said looking over Harry's shoulder, "I think he does defence against the dark arts, sort of an unofficial Auror around the world."

Snape walked into the room with Sirius who was carrying a now dressed Danica who was still very excited.

"He's very popular with the witches." Sirius said, putting Danica on her chair and covering a slice of toast in far to much chocolate spread for someone so young, which Danica happily shoved in her mouth covering her face.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down as well, "He's not popular with all of us. I find him a bit pompous myself."

"Yeah Nikka agrees with you. She says he's far too fond of his creepy smile but apparently she's the only one in her class who doesn't. Several of the girls even have autographed pictures on their book." Sirius commented looking over a letter of his own.

"Is Nikka that girl from the Christmas party, Tonks's friend?" Harry asked with a small teasing smile.

Sirius shrugged, "Yes she is. Pass the jam Harry."

Harry handed over the pot and tried not to laugh at his godfather, who was rather clearly smitten by the young lady. He hadn't even been on a date with anyone else since they met, in fact he'd cancelled one he'd made earlier in the year.

They finished breakfast quickly and arrived neatly in the leaky cauldron. Since last year at Hogwarts and the Rita Skeeta article about the end of term even more people had been coming over whenever he left the house to say hello and tell him how brave he was. It was infuriating.

They made it through to Diagon Ally and met up with Draco and Pansy. Pansy's parents were on a business trip to America, to give a talk to MACUSA, so she was staying with Draco for the week.

"So books first since that's certainly the longest list to get." Sirius suggested.

"No! I hate that shop, he always tells me not to touch when I'm looking for a book. I wants ice ceem!" Danica said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'll take her." Sirius said, "Meet us at the ice cream parlour when you're done?"

Lily nodded, "It looks really crowded anyway."

"I'll go with Sirius and Danica if you can take Pansy and Draco?" Narcissa suggested, Lucius nodded.

"Of course." Lily smiled, "I'll take all of them and get them done quickly if all of you want to go."

Lily led the three children towards the very busy book store, the line reaching out the door. She made her way past the people queuing and got the children inside. Once they were inside they could see a huge poster, " _Gilderoy Lockhart- Magical Me- Book signing today! 12:30-4:30pm_ "

Lily sighed, "Let's just get the books as quickly as we can." she wanted to leave the shop as soon as she could.

She looked over the list of books they needed and quickly popped three copies of each into a basket. Harry was just reaching over to grab a book when a short man with a camera pushed into him. The camera was flashing at a man with bright blond hair, even brighter white teeth in forget-me-not blue robes. He was surrounded by pictures of himself smiling and winking at the camera.

The man stood up and flicked his hair dramatically, "Bless my soul. It can't be. It's Harry Potter!"

The photographer stopped and looked over Harry as the room fell quiet. The photographer pushed Harry towards Lockhart who came around the desk he was sitting at and grabbed hold of Harry.

"Big smiles Harry together, me AND you! We'll make the front page, certainly worth it the both of us!" Lockhart gave an extra big grin showing of all his teeth.

"Harry!" Lily said seeing what was going on and making her way over to him.

"Out of the way madam; this is for the Daily Prophet!" the photographer said giving Lily a small shove backwards out the way.

"Excuse me but that is my son." She snapped back.

Draco and Pansy were standing just behind her looking helplessly at what was going on.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you!" Gilderoy Lockhart said coming forward and shaking her hand, "What an honour to meet the mother of _Harry Potter_!"

Lily smiled politely and pulled her hand away, "Thank you well, we only came into get Harry's new books so really must be going."

"What an extraordinary coincidence this is!" Lockhart beamed pulling Harry in tightly to his side, "Ladies and Gentlemen this is a perfect moment to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for sometime! When young Harry here stepped into Florish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my entire collection of books, including my autobiography, 'Magical Me'-"

The crowd applauded loudly, Harry could see Ron's mother in the crowd with a very annoyed looking Ron and who, he supposed, was his little sister peering round her mother. His heart fell; as if things weren't bad enough.

Lockhart raised his hand to quieten the crowd, "He had no idea that he would be getting much more than a copy of my books, free of charge and signed of course," another round of applause, "He and his school fellows would be getting me! The real life 'Magical Me' if you will. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It has been confirmed although of course, I had hinted at it to the lovely Ms Rita Skeeter a few months ago"

The room burst into applause again. Harry stumbled backwards slightly, knocking his glasses askew slightly, as Gilderoy Lockhart dumped a huge pile of shiny books into his arms. There were a few more pictures taken before Harry was able to move away back to his mother.

"Are you all right?" she asked taking the pile of book from him.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine I just want to get going." he mumbled.

Draco and Pansy wrapped an arm around him either side protectively and made their way towards the door. Their path was blocked quickly by Ron though glaring at them.

"Love fame now don't you Potter?" he spat.

"Excuse me but we must get going." Lily said trying to move past Ron.

"Aww needs Mummy whore to stick up for you." Ron said quietly.

Harry felt his blood boil, "Fuck off Ron!" he shouted.

"That is enough Harry. Let's just go." Lily told him pushing Ron to the side.

"Don't be nasty to him." the younger red headed girl said, her top lip quivering slightly.

"Back off Ginny, best you don't mix with this sort!" Molly, Ron's mother, said coming over and pulling her daughter to her side, "I'd kindly like you to stop your son from being such a bully as well."

"Harry isn't a bully." Pansy said, "If anything it's Ronald. He's the one who wont leave us alone!"

"Well I can see why he's gone down such a nasty path; hanging out with you two all the time." Molly snapped, clearly angry.

Lily was just about to answer when the small bell over the door tinkled.

"Well isn't a nice surprise to see my darling nephew out and about."

They all froze and looked over to the door to see Bellatrix entering the shop. Lily moved herself in front of Harry slightly and gave her a tense smile.

"Hi Aunt Bella." Draco said awkwardly.

"Your Grace while we're in public Draco, especially with this sort of company." she looked up and down Ronald and his sister, "Well, ugly, red hair, shabby robes, worse books," she said picking a very old text book from the battered cauldron the Ginny was carrying, "You must be Weasleys. So sad to see a pureblood family sink so low."

Harry could see Ron's temper rise to the surface, "Rather be me than all high and mighty and full of myself like you." he spat back at her.

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry. That temper will pass with time and it's really your parents faults are not yours." she dropped the book back in the cauldron, "No one blames you for your… faults. It was nice to see you Draco, do give your mother my best."

"What's Aunt Bella doing in a book shop?" Draco asked stunned. He'd never even heard of his Aunt shopping in person.

Lily shook her head, "We'd best catch up with everyone. Had more than enough excitement for one day."

Harry nodded and made his way quickly out the shop to join the rest of his family who were happily tucking into large ice creams.


	25. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day were Quidditch try outs. Now that they were in second year and allowed to have brooms, the bright sunny morning had Harry, Draco and Daphne waiting on the Quidditch pitch with several other Slytherins, although they were the only ones from second year.

Pansy and Neville were sitting in the stands cheering for them.

"What's a Gryffindor doing here?" Marcus Flint said glaring suspiciously up at Neville.

"He's our friend, just here to watch." Harry explained.

Marcus nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the students, "Welcome all of you. I'm Marcus Flint team captain and Chaser. Behind me we have the rest of the team, Adrian Pucey- Chaser, Miles Bletchley- Keeper, Terence Higgs- Seeker, Christopher Bailey- Beater. Last year we also had William Spoot- Chaser and James Bones- Chaser but they were seventh year and have now left so we have two positions to fill. Higgs will be moving up to Chaser so we have a Beater and a Seeker to find."

Marcus straightened his gloves, "We'll start with Beaters, I'm going to let the bludgers go and just watch for now. Everyone pick up a bat and don't let them hit my team."

Harry, Draco and Daphne mounted their brooms and kicked off. Harry missed a few bludgers but did fairly well, Draco missed a few as well. One of which resulted in Bailey getting hit, which wasn't a brilliant impression to make. Daphne, however, was surprisingly good. She didn't miss one and even managed to hit one of the bludgers into the other. After about half an hour Flint blew his whistle and the flyers all returned to the ground.

"That was very well done. I'm impressed." He nodded, "Next is the Seeker position. This one is very important as there have been very few games lost by the team that has caught the snitch. So, we'll do elimination rounds. There are ten of you so I will release nine snitches, once you've caught one fly back down."

They kicked off again and watched as the snitches were released. They were faster than Harry remembered but that might have been partly because he was nervous. He managed to spot one and zoomed towards it, catching it easily enough and landed first on the ground shortly followed by Draco.

He could see Flint making notes on a clip board and talking quietly to his other team mates. The rounds continued in a similar way, Harry and Draco always first or second. Daphne was eliminated in the last four and went to stand with the others who had missed the snitch.

It was down to just Harry and Draco when Flint stopped them, calling them back down to the ground. He called his team mates around him and they talked for a few minutes. Harry stood nervously between Daphne and Draco trying not to pick at his nails.

"You've all done brilliantly." He said and the team gave them a round of applause, "If you don't get in this year don't let it stop you from trying out again next year and keep practising. So I'll put you all out of your misery. Out new Beater will be, Daphne Greengrass. Well done!"

Daphne squealed happily and skipped forwards to shake the team's hands. She took her place among them, beaming.

"Next we break from tradition. Not only are we welcoming a girl to the team for the first time in nearly ten years but for the first time ever we are having two Seekers. We hope that it will encourage you both to get better. We'll decide on the day of the game who will be playing based on the practices. So our two new Seekers are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

There were a few sighs from around them but most people had guessed either Harry or Draco would be placed. They had clearly out shone the other players.

Harry went forward and shook hands with the team, hugging Daphne. Flint patted him on the back.

"Excellent flying out there today Harry. I know you have a Nimbus two-thousand, and it's a good broom, but as a team we're saving up for new brooms for us all. Would you mind using a team broom if we got there?" Flint asked.

"No not at all." Harry said, actually rather relieved his broom would be safe, "Which brooms are you saving for?"

"The best we can get." Flint smirked, "Currently that's the Nimbus two-thousand and one but there might be an even better one by then."

Draco came over, "Well I'm sure I could help towards costs, having such good brooms would give us a brilliant edge."

Flint smirked, "Well if you could that would be brilliant."

Draco wrote to his father that evening. It was only a few days later when the team walked onto the pitch again. Neville and Pansy made their way up to the stands and got good seats. It wasn't too cold so there were a few other people around. Harry gave them a wave and walked with the others onto the pitch. There was a problem.

The Gryffindor team was already flying around the pitch. Wood landed with the others and walked over.

"What's this Flint? I have the pitch booked for Gryffindor today." Wood said, he was backed by the Weasley twins, rather menacingly holding their Beaters bats.

Flint sighed loudly and pulled out a note, handing it to Wood, "They should have told you."

Wood read over the note and crumpled it up, "Says you have three new players. Who?"

Flint moved to the side, "Daphne Greengrass- Chaser, Draco Malfoy- Seeker and Harry Potter- Seeker."

Ronald moved forward at Harry's name and glared, "Can't have two Seekers in a game at one time."

"They'll be playing separately." Flint said through gritted teeth, "We checked with Madam Hooch; she says it's fine."

There was a mummer of annoyance from the Gryffindor team.

"Look there's plenty of room for all of us shouldn't we just get on with it?" Flint snapped making a move to get past them.

"What's all this?" Wood asked, pointing at the seven shining new brooms all the Slytherins carried.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said getting cross, feeling no need to explain his team to stuck-up Gryffindors.

Neville and Pansy had made their way over by now, seeing the trouble brewing.

Ron snorted, "Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. We all did it by having actual talent."

"No one bought their way in Ron." Harry growled.

"Maybe if your parents didn't have more children than they could feed you'd be able to ride something better than a second hand clean sweep." Daphne said crossing her arms angrily.

A few of the Slytherins chuckled. Ron's ears flushed red with anger.

"Well Malfoy at least my parents can give me siblings." Ron said quietly.

Draco went pale and Harry filled with anger.

"How dare you?!" Harry spat, "Go hang out with a mudblood! It's all you're good for!" (22)

Pansy gasped, "Harry!"

Ron spat on the ground and pointed his wand at Harry, "Eat slugs!" he shouted.

The spell shot from the end of Ron's wand and floated in the air for a second before slamming back into him. Ron fell to the floor and belched up several large, brown, slugs.

Harry let out a laugh before straightening his face, "Take him to Hagrid's." he said, "He'll know what to do."

Ron's brothers had helped him up and narrowly also missed getting covered in slugs, "We don't need your help thanks!" they shouted.

"Well maybe your brother should leave magic to those who know how to use it." Daphne said pushing past them. The rest of the Slytherin team followed and began to practice on the pitch. The brooms and the new players made a huge difference to the teams performance.

Harry had had a good game and was very pleased with himself. He'd just finished getting changed into his normal robes and was walking with Daphne and Draco towards the castle when he stopped. A rather angry looking Lily was waiting for him, her hands on her hips.

Harry sighed and told his friends to go on.

"Hi Mum." he said awkwardly.

"Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know why I'm here." she said coldly.

He did know; mudblood was a word he knew never to use, he hadn't meant to; it just was the most insulting thing he could think of on the spot, "I'm sorry."

Lily dropped her arms to her sides, "That word is _NEVER_ to be used." She told him, "You know that and there is no excuse. No one is worth less than you just because their parents didn't have magic."

"I know that I didn't mean it I just...he, did you hear what he said to Draco?" Harry said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yes. I was informed and it was a cruel thing to say but you were raised to be better than that, better than he was Harry. I'm very disappointed in you." Lily said, she checked her watch, "I have to get Danica off Snape before she blows up the school. You're loosing a months pocket money for this Harry but I respect your need to stand up for your friends. What he said was cruel and he knows it. I can only hope that his mother is equally disappointed."

Harry wiped his eyes and gave his mother a big hug before walking back with her into the castle. They went their separate ways and Harry trudged down to the Slytherin common room. His path was soon blocked though by a smug looking Tracy Davis, backed by Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent.

"We saw you out there." Tracy smirked, "Told off by mummy and made you cry."

Harry rolled his eyes, really not in the mood and ignored them.

"Little mudblood mummy doesn't like baby Harry using bad words." She said in an annoying sing-song voice.

Harry dug his nails into his palms and took a few deep breaths as the others laughed.

"I just want to get past." Harry said.

Tracy stepped out the way and waved for the others to do the same. Harry moved past them and down the hallway.

"You're a disgrace you know that?" Tracy called, "You and your friends should never have been allowed in Slytherin."

Harry ignored her and kept walking, he went straight to his room and through himself down on his bed screaming into his pillow.

Harry spent the next few days trying to avoid people whenever he left the common room. He couldn't avoid Crabbe and Goyle, he could rarely avoid Tracy or Millicent but that didn't stop him trying.

He spent time darting into unused classrooms whenever he saw the long list of people he was trying to avoid in the rest of the school. Lockhart had gotten it into his head that Harry was trying to become more famous than him and therefore bugged him every time they ran into each other.

Ginny was like a little ghost with a crush; blushing and stammering every time she saw Harry before she could be dragged away by her brothers. Another new Gryffindor was Colin Creevey who followed him around with a big muggle camera taking as many pictures as he could. Ginny had managed to get a picture with Harry and her from him that she'd glued to a scruffy leather diary she carried around.

Ron was the main one to avoid though. Lily and Severus had been furious that Harry had gotten into a fight. Even Sirius was cross, Lupin saying he was only disappointed as Harry should have walked away. Ron seemed mostly satisfied with spreading rumours and bitching about Harry like a bored housewife.

However, when Harry was sitting in History of Magic and received a note saying his detention would be that evening, report to Professor Snape's office after class, his heart fell. He crossed his fingers under the desk that he wouldn't have to have the same detention as Ron, he couldn't face hours alone with him.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on his step-fathers office door. It opened quickly,

"Come in." Snape's voice echoed in the corridor.

Harry stepped forward and closed the door behind him,

"Hello Harry." Snape smiled and gestured for him to go forward.

Harry walked up and hugged him.

Severus hugged him back and smoothed his hair down, "How are you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm fine I guess, just fed up of the Weasleys. The girl seems sweet enough I guess."

Snape nodded, "I know it's difficult Harry, Ron is… a difficult case. Your mother and I knew there would be some who read books and turned you into a hero. Sometimes fantasies are hard to shake, and always best to remember they aren't real. For example I had a few shocks when I moved in with your mother. She snores." he smirked.

Harry laughed.

"Here's the detention slip."

Harry looked down and his face fell, "Detention with Lockhart? Answering his fan mail?! How is that anything to do with school?"

"He asked for you specially, Dumbledore has told us to keep him as happy as we can. I don't think there were many people after the job what with all the rumours from last year."

"You want the job." Harry pointed out.

Severus paused, "Yes… I did, and I do but it's a complicated situation currently."

Harry nodded and looked down at the slip again, "Is there really no way out of it? I'll do _anything_ else."

Severus gave him a look that told him the argument was futile. Harry stuffed the note into his pocket and said goodbye to Snape. At least he wouldn't be in detention with Ron.

He picked at his dinner that evening sulking until he forced himself to finish his food as it was going to be a long night.

At eight o'clock on the dot Harry, rather reluctantly, knocked on Gilderoy Lockhart's office door. It flew open and Lockhart, wearing lilac robes, stood there beaming.

"Hello Harry." he grinned, "Come in, come in."

Lockhart stood to the side and Harry gritted his teeth, walking into the office. It was decorated with pictures of Lockhart and his five 'Witch Weekly' certificates. He pointed to a spare chair at the side of his desk and told Harry to sit.

Harry sat and in front of him was a large pile of letters and a very long list of names and addresses.

"I have to say you've got a treat tonight!" Lockhart grinned poudly, "Helping me answer my fan mail, you'll be writing the addresses. A never ending job but it pays to keep the fans happy. For what would I be without them? Simply an award wining wizard who battles evil and saves lives; nothing really."

Harry looked at him like he was mad before putting on a smile, "Well I'm very glad you've asked for me." he picked up the quill and the first letter, "First one is to a Mrs Gladys Gundgeon."

"Ah Gladys." Lockhart said scrawling his name across a picture of himself, beaming as always, "She's a sweetie; a huge fan of mine."

The minutes ticked by feeling to poor Harry like hours. Lockhart never stopped talking. It got to the stage where Harry simply zoned him out; only occasionally nodding in agreement or saying the odd 'yeah' or 'of course'. The odd sentence of Lockhart's pushed into Harry's ears. Things like 'Fame is a fickle friend Harry' or 'Celebrity is as celebrity does; remember that'. Harry thought he might remember it better if he had a clue what Lockhart was even talking about.

His hand was aching and he was past bored, in fact he was sure his brain had dribbled out his ears into a large puddle on the floor. The candles burned down slowly and Harry invented a game where by he tried to find a face in the shadows and pretended that it was what the fan, who's address he was writing, looked like.

Harry was praying for it to be over soon when he heard something that cut through Lockhart's useless prattle. It was a low cruel voice that seemed to echo around him and turned his blood cold.

" _Come_ … _come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…"_

The voice sounded over joyed at the idea of hurting someone. Harry gave a start, jumping up from his seat, knocking the ink bottle over Veronica Smethley's address.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"I know!" Lockhart said looking surprised and shaking his head, "Six SOLID months. Six months at the top of the best seller list! Broke all the records!"

"No." Harry said frantically, looking around him, suddenly all the shadow faces that had been a fun game were now out to get him, "That voice!"

"Sorry." Lockhart said looking confused and a little alarmed, "What voice Harry?"

"That voice. Couldn't you hear it?"

"Well..um" Lockhart cleared his throat, "Maybe you're just getting a bit tired, drowsy and Great Scott look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours. I'd never have believed it; time flies when you're having fun."

Harry didn't reply, he was to busy trying to hear the voice again. He backed himself against the wall to feel a little less exposed, breathing heavily.

There was no sound now though; only Lockhart telling him how lucky he was and he best be getting off to bed.

"I'm going to go find Dad." Harry said, "I have to tell him there's someone after me."

Lockhart shook his head, "At this time of night? Absolutely not. You're just tired Harry. I'll walk you to the Slytherin common room; don't want you getting lost." he gave a little laugh. Harry thought it had more to do with Snape being angry at him for not keeping Harry safe than thinking Harry would get lost.

Unfortunately Lockhart stayed close to Harry, dropping him off right by the portrait to the common room and patted him on the back goodnight.

Harry stepped through the doorway and rubbed his scar. He knew he hadn't imagined that voice.

"Harry are you OK?" Pansy asked, she had been curled up asleep in one of the armchairs.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked walking over to her.

"I was waiting up for you." she said flattening her hair, "I didn't think you'd be back so late."

Harry shook his head, "Neither did I. It was the longest, most boring detention I've ever had. I must have written a hundred envelopes for Lockhart. Stupid fan mail."

"Harry you look really shaken up." Pansy said, putting a hand on his arm.

Harry shook his head, he looked around the common room. There were a few older students still writing and reading in one corner, Harry dragged Pansy to the other side of the room.

"I heard something." Harry whispered, "I heard a voice, coming from nowhere."

Pansy looked over him worriedly, "Did you tell your father?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I was going to but Lockhart stopped me."

"You should tell him in the morning." Pansy said, "And now you should get some sleep."

Harry nodded and gave her a quick hug before heading up to bed. He went into the room quietly not wanting to wake up Crabbe or Goyle. Draco was already fast asleep, so Harry didn't want to wake him.

The next morning Harry's head was still tired, he hadn't slept well. He pulled on his clothes and went downstairs. He spotted Pansy and went over to her pulling her aside.

"I'm not going to tell Dad." He said, "I can't be sure I wasn't just tired and I haven't heard anything since. My brain was leaking out my ears from spending so much time with Lockhart it was probably just that."

Pansy sighed, "If you're sure but Harry what if you did hear something?"

"If I hear it again I'll tell Dad." Harry assured her.


	26. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

October brought with it a damp chill that seemed to follow the students wherever they went, they went around huddling from fire to fire trying to keep warm. It also had made over half the students come down with a nasty cold. Harry was just coming from the hospital wing, his ears steaming from Madam Pomfrey's Pepperup Potion, when he ran into Ginny pacing the corridor.

She looked pale and ill, still clutching the leather diary although the picture of her and Harry was now gone.

"Ginny isn't it?" Harry asked walking over to her.

She flinched but nodded, "Hi."

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, worried about her.

Ginny nodded and managed a weak smile, "I...I've just got this cold." she shrugged.

"You should get the Pepperup Potion. The side effects aren't that bad." he said pointing to his ears.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Harry." she left quickly, hurrying down the corridor. Harry shook his head wondering what was wrong with her.

Harry didn't hear the voice again but still made an extra prayer when he dressed in his white robes come Halloween morning. The day past peacefully, Harry enjoyed the time off classes and played chess with his friends and father in the great hall.

The hall had been decorated beautifully. Dozens of live bats fluttered around the ceiling and huge pumpkins, as big as several people stood in the corners. Hagrid had been very proud of his pumpkins making sure they were protected and even risking using his magic umbrella to make sure they were magnificent.

Harry took his seat at the Slytherin table next to his friends. Dumbledore welcomed them all to the feast and said a few words before they dug into the feast.

Harry was on his third piece of treacle tart, he'd just added a large scoop of ice cream to his bowl, when he heard it again.

" _Look at the feast….all those little mudbloods….rip tear….."_

Harry stood up, "It's here."

Pansy stood as well, much to Draco and Daphne's confusion. "I can't hear anything Harry." Pansy said.

"It's heading for the door." Harry said climbing over the bench and running towards the door. Draco, Pansy and Daphne followed him out.

" _kill….rip….tear…."_

Harry followed the voice up the stairs, ignoring the shouts from his friends.

" _So hungry….for so long…."_

"Harry we can't hear anything!" Draco said catching Harry's arm and pulling him to a halt.

"Listen!" Harry shouted.

" _Time to kill….kill….time to kill….."_

"We are listening!" Draco shouted back.

Harry thought the voice was moving upwards. He stared up the wall, there wasn't a staircase here so how could it be moving upwards?

"I heard it I swear!" Harry said.

"We believe you Harry. It's just not that simple clearly." Pansy said

Harry nodded and tried to catch his breath. He started walking back towards the hall, filling Draco and Daphne in on what was going on.

"I still think you should have told your father when it first happened." Daphne said.

" _I...smell...blood…..blood!"_

"It can smell blood. It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted taking off up the nearby stairs and down a corridor.

"Harry slow down!" Draco called catching up with him. Harry was looking around frantically listening for the voice.

Daphne tapped him on the shoulder, "Look."

They'd reached an empty corridor, in the dark, low light they could see the wall was covered in writing. The words were at least a foot tall and stopped the four of them dead.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

HAS BEEN OPENED,

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR,

BEWARE."

"Is that...is that blood or paint?" Pansy asked stepping forward.

Harry caught her arm and stopped her; shaking his head, "Stay back."

"Are you OK Harry?" Hermione's voice came down the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped as she saw the writing, "I was at...I was at nearly headless Nick's death day party. I saw you running past."

"What's that?" Draco said pointing.

Harry moved forwards a few steps and tried not to slip over in the large puddle of water that had covered the floor. There was something hanging underneath the writing.

"It's Mrs Norris." Harry said stepping back, "We have to get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help?" Hermione asked moving towards the frozen cat.

"No. We'll go and get Professor Snape." Daphne said pulling Hermione back.

There was no need though as Snape arrived a few seconds after, "Why did you leave the hall so suddenly Harry? Are you…." he also stopped as he saw the wall. He pulled Harry behind him.

There was a rumble, like thunder, drawing nearer that told them that the feast had finished and the corridor was soon filled with students and teachers. The noise dying off quickly.

The five students and Snape stood in the corridor apart from everyone else.

"What does it mean the chamber is open?" someone called

"What is the chamber of secrets?"

"Enemies of the heir?" Tracy said pushing to the front, "That means you lot." She said looking over to the Gryffindors.

"Depends on which heir it's talking about." Ron shouted back before being pushed back into the crowd by Percy.

"Of course it's their heir." Percy hissed, "Do you really think a Gryffindor could do something like this?"

Snape glared at him.

"Look they're standing right there!" Fred shouted forward.

"What's going on here?" Filch shouted pushing his way through the crowds, "You should all be in bed, not clogging up the corridors."

He stopped suddenly at the sight of the lifeless cat. He dropped to his knees in the puddle of water and ran his fingers through it's fur.

"My cat." he cried, "My cat! You've killed my cat! I'll kill you!" he screamed moving towards Harry and the others.

"Argus!" Dumbledore said walking slowly though the crowds. He swept past the students and looked over Mrs Norris.

"She's not dead." he told Filch quietly as he detached the cat from the touch bracket it was hanging from, "Severus, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson please come with me."

"I'm coming as well." Filch said, still glaring at Harry.

Lockhart stepped forward, far to happy for the situation, "My office is closest Headmaster." he volunteered.

Dumbledore nodded to him and lead them all to Lockhart's office. Harry walked in and saw several of Lockhart's pictures dart out of view, their hair filled with rollers. It wasn't cramped in the large office, even with all eight of them but Harry pressed himself into the corner as much as he could anyway.

Lockhart lit all the candles quickly and ushered them all into chairs. Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the highly polished desk and looked over her. Harry could feel his heart beating in his ears. Dumbledore's long hooked nose was barely an inch away from Mrs Norris's fur as he looked over every inch of her.

Snape hoovered over Harry's shoulder looking worried. It seemed a long time before anyone spoke and even then it was only as there was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall came in and looked over the room.

"I heard one of my students was here." She sniffed, looking over Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, "I wouldn't have thought it would be you mixed in with all this Miss Granger."

Hermione hung her head solemnly.

Lockhart paced the room looking important, "It was definitely a curse that killed her. Probably the Transmorgrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, _so_ unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her."

Filch who was sat in the corner burst out in loud sobs. He slumped in his chair, tears streaming down his face. Harry might not have been his biggest fan but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Filch.

Hermione looked utterly heart broken by it, with silent tears falling off her nose. Daphne reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Dumbledore took out his wand and began to tap Mrs Norris with his wand, muttering strange spells under his breath. Nothing happened, Mrs Norris continued to lie motionless on the desk; looking like she'd been recently stuffed.

Lockhart continued to pace the room "I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou." he said as if reminiscing a fond memory, "I was able to give the villagers several amulets that stopped the attacks dead. Full story is in my autobiography, of course."

Several of the portraits nodded along. Harry spotted that one had forgotten to remove his hair net and looked like a dinner lady from a muggle school.

At last Dumbledore straightened up and looked over to Filch, "As I said, she's not dead Argus."

Lockhart stopped dead in the middle of going through all the deaths and murders he'd single handedly prevented.

Filch looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed, "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded kindly. Hermione also dried her eyes.

"Not dead? But why is she all stiff like that? All stiff and frozen?" Filch sniffed.

"She's not dead," Dumbledore said, "But she has been Petrified."

"I knew it!" Lockhart said looking proud of himself, he was ignored.

"How?" Professor McGonagall asked looking shocked.

"That I can not say." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ask him." Filch said, leaping to his feet and pointing angrily at Harry, "It was him that did it! Caught red handed at the scene!"

"I'd be grateful if you held your temper." Severus snarled, standing between Harry and Filch.

Dumbledore sighed, "No second year could have done this." he said firmly, shaking his head, "This was dark, powerful magic. Most advanced."

"I know he did it!" Filch cried, "He must have found out! Found out I'm...I'm a squib." he burst back into tears,

"I never touched Mrs Norris!" Harry said loudly, "I had no idea that Filch was...a...was a squib." Harry squirmed at using the word, it wasn't one his mother approved of.

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled, "Everyone knows he's going around calling people mudbloods! Squibs are worse than muggleborns, everyone says that! He's been corrupted by his house!"

Snape coughed loudly to silence Filch, glaring in his direction. Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to laugh. All the Lockhart pictures were staring shocked at him.

"If I may suggest." Professor McGonagall said stepping forward,

Harry gulped, he was sure that she wasn't going to be on his side, in fact he was pretty sure she would be loving every moment of his unhappiness. Right now Harry just wanted to go to bed. The horrible voice was still echoing around his head and he was wondering if he should mention it.

"I think this may be a coincidence. Potter and his friends may have simple been in the wrong place at the wrong time." she frowned, it was clear she didn't believe that Harry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, "I certainly can't ever imagine Miss Granger getting mixed up in anything so nasty."

"And yet here she is." Lockhart said shaking his head before falling silent at the look of betrayal from Hermione.

"Why were you not at the feast Miss Granger?" Snape asked

"I was with Nearly Headless Nick. It was his death day party and I was invited. I wanted to see what it was like, it's not a very well documented event and I was curious. There were hundreds of ghosts there, they'll tell you." She said quickly.

"There is no edible food at ghost events correct? So why didn't you come to the feast afterwards?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"I...I saw Harry and the others running down the corridor and followed them. I thought they might be in trouble." Hermione explained.

Professor McGonagall's gaze turned to Harry.

"I...I.." Harry didn't know what to say.

"He was after my cat! See he hasn't even thought of an alibi!" Filch said jumping up, "Didn't think you'd get caught did you?" he shouted.

"I NEVER touched Mrs Norris!" Harry shouted back.

"Calm Harry." Severus ordered.

"I do believe that Potter and his friends are hiding something." Professor McGonagall said looking over them, "Perhaps removing them from the Quidditch team will help them feel like talking."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"No." Daphne said, "It's not like the cat was smacked over the head with a broomstick!"

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, it wouldn't go down well. Dumbledore looked over him for several minutes. Harry felt a chill go down his spine and was sure Dumbledore was looking straight through him.

"I think...innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said slowly, "Mrs Norris will be fine. Professor Sprout has a very healthy batch of Mandrakes growing and when they are fully grown in a few months we can prepare a Mandrake draft which will fully restore Mrs Norris."

"I'll do it!" Lockhart said pushing forward, "I've done it a hundred times. More in fact. I could do it in my sleep I'm sure there's no one more suitable to make it than I." he straightened his robes importantly.

"Excuse me." Snape said icily, "But if I remember correctly I am the potions master here."

There was a painfully awkward silence that filled the room as Lockhart looked guiltily at Severus who simply glared back.

"You five may go and get some rest." Dumbledore told them.

They stood quickly and left the room.

"What's a squib?" Hermione asked once they were down the corridor and out the way of being over heard.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne looked awkwardly at their feet.

"It's like the opposite of a muggle born." Harry explained, "It's someone from a magical family but born without magic. They're fairly rare but sort of made fun of in the wizarding world, thought of as 'less than'."

Hermione nodded, "And what about a mudblood?"

Harry looked down at his feet,

"It's a bad word, like a swear word. It means dirty blood. It's normally used to describe someone…. someone who's muggle born." Pansy said quietly.

Hermione's face fell, "Oh." she began to walk away.

"It's not like that Hermione, wait." Harry said catching her hand, "I didn't say it nastily to a muggle born. Ronald was just being horrible and I blurted it out."

"I understand." She said with a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry lent back against the wall, "Well now I feel horrible. Do you think I should have told them? About the voice I mean?"

Draco and Pansy shook their heads,

"No not in a room full like that. You should tell Professor Snape though." Daphne said

"I agree. Hearing voices isn't a good thing and it's unlikely it even could have been someone invisible with the way it was moving around." Draco said, "Professor Snape does need to know though. It's getting serious now."

"Something really bad hurt Mrs Norris." Harry nodded, "Lets get to bed before we're blamed for something else as well."


	27. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

For the next few days the attack, and Harry being at the centre of the scene, was the only thing anyone could talk about. Filch was even more angry at everyone than normal. He paced the spot where the attack took place and was often seen scrubbing the writing with the strongest cleaners they could find but even 'Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover' couldn't make the slightest difference which left students hurrying past the wall, heads down; as if pretending the writing wasn't there would make it go away.

Filch skulked in the corridors, his eyes red and puffy, throwing detentions at students for looking too happy or coughing.

Harry was used to people looking at him wherever he went but this was different. People were scared. He'd found young Ginny Weasley staring up at the writing on the wall crying, only to run off when he'd tried to talk to her.

Ron seemed to be everywhere. Glaring at Harry whenever he turned a corner. Hermione had become a focus of his taunts when Harry wasn't around. Being caught in that corridor with Harry was enough to put her in the Weasley bad books. Harry mostly saw her now reading, which wasn't unusual for Hermione but this was a lot even for her. She'd sit at meals with a book propped up in front of her and even between classes be reading something.

They found her one day in the library, they were working on a History of Magic essay, Harry was annoyingly still two inches short.

"I can't believe it. Every copy of 'Hogwarts- A History' has been taken out. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home." Hermione sighed and sat down with them, "I really need to read it."

"I think I might have a copy." Draco said, sighing in relief that his essay was now long enough, "You can borrow it if I've got it with me or I'm sure my parents will send it in."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, and chewed her lip, "You've got History of Magic next with me haven't you?"

They nodded, Hermione smiled, "Good. I have an idea."

They were about to ask her what that idea was when the bell rang summoning them all to class. They met up with Neville and took their seats. Ron glared at them and knocked into Harry on his way past. Harry ignored him.

Professor Binns floated into the room and asked for the essays. One person from each row collected them up and put them on the desk. Harry wondered how Professor Binns managed to unroll the parchment in order to read them, he'd be very annoyed if he'd been forced to write all those essays only to have them ignored.

Professor Binns nodded his approval and began to drone on about the International Warlock Convention of 1289. The lesson had been going on for half an hour, most of the class was half asleep when something happened that had never happened before.

Professor Binns stopped and blinked at Hermione who's hand was high in the air.

"Ummm yes Miss..."

"Granger," Said Hermione putting her hand down, "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets Professor?" she said boldly.

The whole class began to pay attention. Professor Binns blinked again several times.

"My subject is History of Magic." he said straightening up and looking a little annoyed, "Not myths and legends. I deal in facts." he cleared his throat loudly, "Now in September of that year a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

Hermione's hand was back in the air; causing Professor Binns to stop again.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Granger." She corrected, "Isn't it true myths and legends often start of in fact though?"

Professor Binns was looking at her astounded, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before.

"Well," Binns said slowly, "I suppose that could be argued. In some peoples perspective." he peered at Hermione for a few moments, "But in this case, the legend or tale of which you speak is very...sensational, ludicrous even.

Harry looked around, it was clear the whole class was hanging on Professor Binns every word. He clearly wasn't used to students actually paying attention, let alone this amount of attention and was thrown by it.

Professor Binns sighed loudly, "Very well then. If only to get the subject past and back to the proper lesson. Well then let me see… as you all know Hogwarts was founded around a thousand years ago, although the exact date is not known. It was founded by the four founders who named the houses after themselves. Hogwarts was to educate young witches and wizards who would be not only looked on suspiciously by muggles but also at danger from their own gifts. And so they built a castle far away from prying eyes where they could be safe. At first all was well between the four of them and they worked in harmony with one another for a good few years. Then things changed, disagreements sprung up and a rift was caused between Slytherin and the others. He wished to be more….selective about which students were allowed to attend Hogwarts. He believed that only those who's parents where magical should be allowed to join; he disliked muggle borns and thought them unworthy. After a while a huge fight erupted and Slytherin left Hogwarts."

Binns paused looking over his class that, for the first time ever, was hanging on his every word.

"This we know for sure," He said slowly, "Historical fact tells us this much but the rumour, the fanciful legend that is the Chamber of Secrets hides among the facts and lingers on."

"So what exactly is the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

Binns thought for a few moments before sighing, "The legend says that before Slytherin left the castle he built a secret chamber, of which none of the other founders knew anything about. It could only be opened by his heir. In this chamber he hid a terrible creature, a monster which, when he returned, would be used to rid the school of all those he saw unfit to study magic."

Silence filled the room. Not the normal bored silence, a shocked and terrified silence.

"This is all a legend though, a rumour nothing more and you would all do good to set it out of your minds." Professor Binns pleaded.

"But the writing on the wall." Ron pointed out, "And the cat. There's someone doing these thing." he glared at Harry.

"It's a prank." Binns said shaking him head, "Someone had picked up an old book and thought it would be funny. The castle has been searched top to bottom many times and no one has ever found even the smallest trace of a secret chamber."

"But if only Slytherin's heir could open it?" Tracy pointed out.

"Really Miss Davis are you trying to say that the most powerful witches and wizards couldn't find it?" Binns huffed.

Hermione stuck her hand up again, "Sir, what is the monster?"

"Nothing." Binns said, "It's not real."

"But it would probably need dark magic to open it." Parvati pointed out.

"Just because some don't use dark magic doesn't mean they can't." Professor Binns shouted, "Every headmaster and headmistress has searched and looked for the chamber. It does NOT exist. Now I must insist we get out of the fantasy and back to facts."

It was clear the subject was closed and within five minutes most of the class was back to day dreaming and doodling in their books.

As soon as the bell rang Hermione rushed to Harry's side to talk. Professor Binns floated quickly out the classroom leaving the students to pack up.

"I think it's real. Why would all the teachers be so quiet and secretive about it if it was really only a story? We need to find out what the 'monster' is." She said quietly.

"Well." Ron said loudly, "I always knew that Slytherin was a batty old fool." he gave a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I think, had the sorting hat stuck me in Slytherin I would have gotten straight back on the train. All that family history thrown away to a house full of leaches."

Draco slammed his hand down on the table,

"Don't." Harry said firmly, "He's not worth it."

"Lets go to the hall we can all talk there." Pansy suggested pulling her bag onto her shoulder and giving Ron a glare. He looked at her smugly and continued to make comments about them as they left the classroom.

"I know who might have an idea," Harry said stopping suddenly, "Hagrid. He loves weird animals."

"Well he'll be busy now, but we can go tomorrow after Quidditch." Pansy suggested.

"Why don't we go have a look at the scene?" Hermione said, "There might have been something we've missed."

"Well I never. Miss Granger breaking the rules." Neville smirked, Hermione blushed.

They wondered through the castle, as there was so many of them it was difficult to talk without being so loud everyone around could hear so they walked in silence. It wasn't long before they reached the wall the ominous bright red warning was still on the wall.

The hall was deserted, clearly Filch was off somewhere else harassing students. They stood in a line looking over the wall.

There were scorch marks around the wall which they hadn't seen before, but they looked faded so were probably from the night of the attack.

"Look." Hermione said pointing to the iron torch bracket.

She moved forward and seemed to be looking slightly under the bracket. Daphne moved forward as well and followed Hermione's gaze.

"Spiders." Daphne said, "Look."

They moved forward and crowded around, Harry could see clearly now; a single silver thread was letting dozens of spiders escape. They moved in single file and escaped from a chip in the wall.

"I've never seen spiders behave like this." Neville said.

"It's like they're running from something." Pansy said.

Harry reached forwards and broke the thread. There was a second of confusion from the spiders before a single one simply rewove the thread and they continued to move down.

"This is very strange." Pansy said shaking her head, "Do you think this could be connected to what's in the Chamber?"

"No idea." Draco said as they continued to look around.

"There was water on the floor that night." Harry said, "Where did it come from?"

The three girls looked at each other and sighed,

"This way." Hermione said.

She led them a short way down the corridor to a girls bathroom with a large out of order sign.

"This is moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Daphne sighed, "She's a ghost who...she's a little sensitive."

"We stay away from here whenever we can. She had no idea what personal space is." Pansy shook her head, "Right OK then."

She pushed open the door and walked in. Harry, Draco and Neville looked at them awkwardly.

"Umm...it's a _GIRLS_ bathroom." Neville said.

"Get in here." Daphne ordered.

They all walked in and made sure the door was shut.

"Myrtle, are you in here?" Pansy said softly.

A rather moody looking ghost appeared. She was young, couldn't be more than a few years older than themselves. She was pretty enough but pouty and sullen with large glasses and spot covered skin. Her once black hair in pigtails that swung around her face. She was wearing Hogwarts robes, Ravenclaw ones.

"Yes." She snapped, "Where else would I be? Want to get away from stupid Moaning Myrtle?"

Harry took a step back; he'd never met a ghost so aggressive, even the Bloody Barron was nicer.

"No, of course not." Hermione said gently.

"Still want to make fun of me after the Death Day party?" Myrtle huffed, "Stupid ugly spotty Myrtle."

Hermione sighed, "I never said that...oh Myrtle." she shook her head as Myrtle huffed and crossed her arms.

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Neville asked slowly.

"You're a boy." she said looking over her glasses at him, "You shouldn't be here. That's why you're all here! To laugh at me!" she burst into tears, something that Harry didn't think was even possible.

She wailed loudly and dived into a toilet splashing water everywhere.

"We'd best be out of here. We wont get anymore out of her for now." Pansy said rolling her eyes, "Thank you Myrtle."

She was greeted with another loud sob and they left the bathroom rather quickly.

"I don't understand, why is she so upset?" Harry asked.

"I've never seen a ghost so miserable." Neville said walking quickly away from the bathroom.

"She was always like that so we're told. She died, like, fifty years ago and basically never left the bathroom since." Hermione said.

"It was probably her who flooded the floor that night. She does it a lot." Pansy shrugged, "I don't think it's anything to do with what happened."

"We'll just have to keep looking." Hermione said.


	28. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day was a clear, bright day which Harry was pleased of. He and Draco were eating breakfast when Flint came over to them and sat down.

"How are you both feeling today?" he asked

"I'm fine, nervous but OK." Harry smiled.

Draco nodded, "Yeah I'm OK, nerves are normal after all. So which one of.." he looked green for a second, "Which one of us is playing?"

"Are you OK?" Harry asked his friend who was suddenly looking very ill.

Draco nodded and took another spoonful of porridge.

"Well I think..." Flint stopped suddenly and jumped.

Draco had stood up and thrown up all over the floor. He fell to his knees and continued to be sick covering the floor around him as people jumped out the way. Harry got up and moved round Draco's side.

Draco shook his head as Harry got close, "I'm OK." he breathed. Draco looked anything but OK. His face was almost see-through it was so pale.

Pansy and Daphne ran over, "We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know what to do and what's wrong."

Despite Draco's complaints, Daphne and Pansy pulled him up between them and got him out the hall. Snape came over and flicked his wand, cleaning the floor and bench.

"Is Mr Malfoy all right?" he asked

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "he was fine until he… wasn't."

"Well I'm sure it is simple a touch of stomach flu. Madam Pomfrey will have him right as rain in no time." Snape gave a tense smile and walked back to the teachers table.

Harry was now aware of the sniggers and laughs from the Gryffindor table. He balled his fists and took a few breaths.

"Well, Harry, I think you're going to have to play today. I'll see you down in changing rooms in half an hour." Flint said standing up and walking off.

Harry nodded and sat back down to quickly finish his breakfast. He looked over to where Draco had been sitting; the bowl of porridge was already gone, cleared away by the house elves. He wandered up to the hospital wing to see how Draco was doing but Madam Pomfrey said he was not allowed visitors right now.

So he headed down to the Quidditch pitch and got changed. His heart was racing at this point, as his nervousness grew. Severus was in the audience this time as well as all his friends, apart from Draco, although Neville would be cheering for Gryffindor.

Harry took his broom from the cupboard and stood in line next to Flint,

"Well Harry. Good luck out there," He turned to face all the team, "If we win this one by at least 70 points we'll be in the lead. We can do it. We've got better brooms and better players, we proved that in the last game. Harry this is your turn to shine. Everyone do their best."

They walked out, greeted with cheers and boos from the different houses.

"Well today we welcome you to the second game of the year!" Lee Jordan shouted though the speaker, "Today we welcome Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to the Slytherin team, Greengrass is playing the new Beater and BOTH Potter and Malfoy are playing Seeker, not sure that's in the rules..."

"Jordan I'm warning you." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"But lets not get into that," Jordan said reluctantly, "The Slytherin team also all have brand new brooms which we wont get into either. Closer to the rules we welcome Ronald Weasley back as Gryffindor's Seeker."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor."

Harry rolled his eyes and concentrated on the game. Madam Hooch walked into the field and opened the chest.

"Shake hands." She commanded.

Flint and Wood stepped forward and begrudgingly shook hands, both looking like they were trying to brake the other's fingers.

"Right; everyone into the air!" Madam Hooch commanded.

Harry kicked off and hovered opposite Ron. He glared at him nastily, backed up with his brothers. Harry ignored him, all he had to do was focus on the game not on the Weasleys.

He watched the two blugers take off, and soon after the small golden snitch was flitting around the air. Harry managed to follow it for a few seconds before it flew too high.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and tossed the Quffle into the air. Higgs caught it quickly and passed it along. They scored their first goal within seconds.

Harry circled around the field, flying just higher than the stands, looking out for the snitch. A bluger came rather close and he dived out the way.

"Sorry Harry." Daphne grinned giving the bluger a good smack towards Ron.

They both watched in horror as the bluger turned around and headed back towards Harry.

"What?" Daphne said giving it another hard smack. She signalled to Bailey who flew over and helped her smack away the bluger that was yet again coming after Harry.

"Someone has messed with this thing!" Bailey said.

"Is that even possible?" Daphne asked.

"I'd say yes." Harry said as they smacked the bluger away yet again.

Harry spotted the snitch and tried to dive forward but was stopped when Daphne had to move in front of him to hit away the bluger. By the time she'd moved so had the snitch.

Flint called for a time out. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Harry flew down.

"What's wrong with you two?" Flint asked, "stop hanging around Harry."

"Look." Daphne said pointing up, the bluger was hoovering above Harry unmoving.

"Someone's messed with it. It wont leave Harry alone, keeps aiming at him." Bailey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can't forfeit the game." Flint said.

"I'll manage." Harry said, "I can't catch the snitch with two people flying around me anyway so I'll just have to manage. I don't want to loose to Weasley."

"If you're sure." Flint said sceptically.

Harry nodded.

"Are you ready Mr Flint?" Madam Hooch asked.

They nodded and took off again.

Harry had a tough time of flying, keeping one eye out for the snitch and the other for the bluger. A few times he had to roll out the way leaving him stuck upside down till he was sure it was gone and able to roll back.

He could see Snape arguing with Dumbledore over, what he assumed was, how the bluger wouldn't leave him alone. He rolled out the way again, he could hear the bluger fly past his ear that time, it was only getting closer.

Then he saw it. The tiniest flash of gold. The snitch. He dived forward, ignoring the bluger that was closely following. Ron saw him dive and followed his line of sight to the same spot zooming forward.

Harry lent forward to get as much speed as he could. He pulled up to stop himself from hitting the ground and to follow the snitch which was darting along the ground. He hear the crunch before he felt it.

The bluger smashed into his leg and the pain surged through him. He let out a scream and slowed down, Ron didn't.

Harry took several deep breaths and did his best to ignore the pain. Leaning forward to speed up his fingers reached around the cool metal of the snitch and he fell to the ground. He rolled a few times and felt himself grow faint with the pain. His broom landing next to him. His leg at a strange angle which he decided it would be best not to look at.

The rest of the team landed as Slytherin house cheered loudly. Pansy and Neville rushed down from the stands as did Snape and soon he was surrounded by people.

"Don't worry Harry." Flint said. Harry looked behind them and saw Daphne and Bailey fighting the bluger back into it's box. It was still trying to get to Harry even after they'd won the game, 340-250.

There was a flash in Harry's face as Colin arrived with his camera, clicking away. Harry covered his face, still feeling like he was going to faint.

"Go away Colin." Daphne said, pushing the camera down, "He doesn't want a picture of this!"

"Oh Harry!" Lockhart shouted, "Give him room, give him room!"

People stepped backwards to let him through. He poked at Harry's leg and Harry let out a cry of pain.

"Well it's definitely broken!" he confirmed.

"That's not exactly a mystery!" Snape hissed, giving Lockhart a rather unflattering look.

Lockhart simply beamed, "Don't worry I'll fix it."

"No!" Harry shouted trying to move away from him, failing miserably, "No just take me to Madam Pomfrey. Not you! Anyone but you!"

"The poor boy is in so much pain he doesn't even know what he's taking about!" Professor Lockhart said, the smile never leaving his face. He took hold of Harry's shoulder and forced him to lie down. The pain made Harry black out again.

He woke to find his leg feeling strange, very strange. He sat up slowly; well at least it didn't hurt any more.

"What have you done to him?" Snape shouted, moving between Harry and Lockhart looking furious.

Harry looked down at his leg and felt like fainting again. It was slightly flat, misshapen and completely floppy. He couldn't move it at all, it just sat there.

"Yes well, the important thing is to remember, that there is no pain and that the bones are clearly not broken anymore!" Lockhart said, still some how managing to smile as he bent Harry's leg back on itself.

"Not broken!" Snape bellowed, Harry had rarely seen him so angry, "You've taken them all! You removed his bones!"

"Calm Severus." Dumbledore said finally making it down to the game grounds, "I suggest that you get Mr Potter to the hospital wing."

"Yes straight away!" Lockhart said, "I'll take him, leave it with me."

"I'll walk." Harry glared shuffling away from him.

Flint and Higgs managed to get Harry upright and to his feet, well foot, so he could hop along between them. He gave up shortly afterwards, when they were out of view from Lockhart, and let Severus levitate him to the hospital wing. Followed by the Slytherin team, Pansy and Neville.

They met Malfoy coming down the stairs and filled him in on what happened.

"That guy is a joke! Why on earth did Dumbledore ever hire him?" Draco spat turning around and coming with them.

Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly when they arrived. She flicked her wand and one of the hospital beds hurried over. They helped Harry on to it and wheeled it back into place.

"And what on earth do all of you think you're doing in here?" She asked looking at the rather large crowd of people.

"We want to stay with him." Pansy said as fiercely as she could while facing the stern medic.

"Miss Parkinson this is a hospital not a party room. The team need to get washed up and rest, Mr Malfoy should really do the same as he's only just been released." she huffed.

"What about the rest of us?" Hermione asked.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, "One may stay, as well as Professor Snape although I suggest he at least goes and informs Potter's mother what's happened before Dumbledore does."

"Will you be OK if I leave for a little while Harry? I really should tell Lily and I need to speak to Madam Hooch as to how this could have happened." Severus said.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm in safe hands now." Harry smiled.

"Poppy, don't let Lockhart in here what ever he says." Severus told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked grave. She looked over to the three remaining students and rolled her eyes, "Well as Professor Snape has left I suppose all three of you may stay a while."

They smiled gratefully and each took a seat next to Harry's bed.

"What does it feel like?" Hermione asked, taking out a notebook to jot down his answer.

"Like I've got a large water filled rubber glove rather than a leg." Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anymore information? Details? I've never seen anything like this before."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry I can't think of another way to put it."

Madam Pomfrey came back over and drew the curtains around the bed, "You should have been brought straight to me. Fixing bones can be done in seconds but growing them back..." She clicked her tongue.

"Wait, it can be done, can't it?" Neville said suddenly.

"Of course it can be done." She said shaking her head, "But it's going to take time and be very painful for you Mr Potter, you're in for a rough night."

She gave him a pair of pyjamas and told him to change. Hermione and Pansy waited outside until Neville had to call them back into have them help stuff his jelly leg into the trousers. It wasn't easy.

Once he was changed Madam Pomfrey came back and looked over the leg again, "Well you've got full feeling that's the main thing. But the whole leg is gone, everything from your toes to your hip joint. Very messy spell."

Harry couldn't disagree with her there. Madam Pomfrey passed him a small cup of cream coloured potion from a large bottle called 'Skele-Gro'. Harry took a sip and almost spat it back out. It burned his mouth and down the back of his throat.

"Lovely." Harry spluttered.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy." Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Now drink up." She left muttering about idiotic teachers.

Harry managed to swallow the rest of the potion and let Neville, Hermione and Pansy help him drain a jug of water to try and get rid of the taste.

Severus arrived back soon after and sat with him, bringing a packet of small frog shaped cakes with fondant centres for them all to enjoy. It was about nine o'clock when Madam Pomfrey wanted them to leave.

"Mr Potter needs rest! He has thirty bones to regrow and he must try and get some sleep." she told them, "Even you Severus. I really must insist."

They very reluctantly left, reassuring Harry that they would be back as soon as they were allowed, in the morning.


	29. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Harry was left alone, the lights were turned off soon after they left and he tried to sleep. He actually fell asleep fairly easily, despite the stabbing pains in his leg. He woke hours later; the pain in his leg almost unbearable. However it wasn't the pain that woke him up but the small elf sitting on his chest.

"Dobby?" Harry said, heaving himself to a sitting position, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter didn't leave." there was tear was running down his long nose, "Harry Potter came to school."

"Of course I did." Harry said, "I told you I'm fine here. I got into a lot of trouble for that prank you played with Aunt Petunia though."

Dobby hung his head in shame, "Dobby got into trouble as well. Master was very unhappy with Dobby. Said he could have exposed magic."

Harry fought the urge to hit the elf, his mother would be very unhappy if he did and he was already in trouble with her for saying mudblood so he rolled his eyes instead, "If there's a danger Dobby you have to tell Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby was very upset when I heard that Harry Potter had managed to get to school. I thought closing the gate would stop Harry Potter."

"You?" Harry said sitting forward, "You closed the gate? It didn't even touch me; it stopped Ronald! He nearly got expelled! Loads of people saw the flying car! Dobby that was very bad!"

"Dobby knows sir. Dobby had to iron his fingers."

"Dobby no one made you do that." Harry told him.

"Dobby is sorry, the voices told Dobby sir!" Dobby began to cry again, "Dobby just got confused. Very confused when the red headed boy almost went through the barrier I thought that he had and Harry Potter was the last one left."

Harry lent his back against the headboard and took a few deep breaths, "Dobby, who are the voices?"

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby doesn't know sir. They tell him to punish himself sir or..." he took the jug on Harry's night stand and began to smack himself over the head, splashing the last few bits of water over Harry's lap.

"Dobby….you can stop now." Harry said, softly.

Dobby put the jug down and sniffed, "Dobby is sorry for Harry Potter's leg."

"This was you too? You sent the bluger after me?" Harry hissed angrilly "I could have died. My leg is killing me!"

"Dobby thought that if Harry Potter was badly injured he would be sent home." Dobby sniffed.

"How did you even know I was going to play?" Harry asked, he thought back to Draco becoming ill so quickly, "You made Draco ill?"

Dobby's cheeks had turned red, "Yes Harry Potter. It wasn't long lasting. Dobby had to make sure it was Harry Potter who would play."

"You need to go home Dobby. What you're doing is bad! Do not listen to the voices any more." Harry told him firmly.

"Is Harry Potter going to tell master that Dobby was bad?" he looked very sorry for himself, folding his ears over his eyes.

"I have to Dobby, but they wont hurt you. Mum would never let them. I know things were bad before but that was a lot of years ago now."

Dobby burst into tears, "Dobby can not let history repeat itself sir! The Chamber of Secrets is open again and it must be stopped. Dobby can not let Harry Potter get hurt."

"Wait did you say it's been opened before? Dobby do you know what happened then?" Harry said, suddenly paying more attention.

"Dobby can't say sir, it will encourage Harry Potter to go looking. Harry Potter will get hurt!"

"I need to know Dobby. If you can't tell me at least tell someone!" Harry begged him, "At least confirm or deny that there is a Chamber of Secrets? For sure."

Dobby shook his head, "Harry Potter is in terrible danger. Such a terrible plot." he wailed.

"Dobby tell me now!" Harry ordered him,

Dobby shook his head, "Harry Potter must go home!"

"I can't, I won't." Harry said firmly, "I'm not even a muggle born so how can I be in danger? But I do have a friend who is muggle born and a Gryffindor. So she WILL be in danger if I just run away."

"Harry Potter is so brave. So noble! To put friends before himself!" Dobby said with wide eyes, "To be friends with someone who is both muggle born and a Gryffindor."

"I don't care which house someone is in or who their parents are, you should know that." Harry said shaking his head.

Dobby clamped his little hands over his eyes and screwed his eyes shut, "Dobby must not listen!"

"Listen to what?" Harry asked, "What are the voices saying?"

"Someone's coming." he whispered, and clicked his fingers vanishing from sight.

Harry quickly shuffled further down the bed and lay back down quickly, ignoring the pain burning in his leg, and pretended to be asleep, seething inside from what Dobby had said and had not said.

Harry heard a long set of footsteps going past his bed to Madam Pomfrey's quarters at the end of the room "Is anyone awake Poppy?" he heard Dumbledore say.

"I don't think so. I checked on Potter just half an hour ago and he was fast asleep. He's the only one in here." Madam Pomfrey answered.

He could hear footsteps and risked opening his eyes to see what was going on. Madam Pomfrey had come quickly into the room and was wrapping a dressing gown around herself.

"What's happened?" She asked pulling back the curtains around the corner bed.

"Another attack." Dumbledore said gravely, "Professor McGonagall found him on the stairs."

There was a dull thunk.

"He had a bunch of grapes with him, I think he must have been coming to visit Potter." Professor McGonagall said softly.

Harry risked raising his head a little but could only see the teachers backs, Madam Pomfrey moved to the side slightly and Harry had to bite his tongue not to make a noise. There, lying on the bed, was the still statue of Colin Creevey. His camera still in his hands.

Harry lay back on the bed and tried not to panic.

"Petrified?" Madam Pomfrey asked running her hands over his fingers that were still stuck up by his face.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said shivering, "But I shudder to think what could have done something like this. If I hadn't been heading down for a hot chocolate, well he might of-"

"But you did find him." Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

Dumbledore leaned down and with some difficulty prised the camera from Colin's fingers.

"Do you think he may have gotten a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore said nothing but pulled open the back of the camera. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall took a step back as a small jet of steam came from the camera.

"Good heavens." Madam Pomfrey said, placing a hand on her chest.

Harry wrinkled his nose, even three beds away he could smell a horrible, burning plastic, acidic smell that, if he hadn't wanted to keep listening to what was going on and therefore had to pretend to be asleep, would have made him gag.

"Melted." Madam Pomfrey said, "It's completely melted. What does this mean Albus?" she asked urgently.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his chin, "It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore horrified; while Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand over her mouth.

"But, but Albus, really….who?" McGonagall asked.

"The question is not who, but how…." Dumbledore said, his eyes still on Colin's lifeless body.

Harry rolled over in the bed, unwilling to look over at Colin's bed and managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Harry woke the next morning early. Sun was streaming into the hospital wing, through the large windows. He blinked a few times and sat up, shoving his glasses on. His leg was solid again now and not painful, although a little stiff. Madam Pomfrey came over and checked over his leg, moving it and making sure the knee bent correctly.

"Well you seem to have healed up rather satisfactorily." She said with a small smile, "After you've had some breakfast, you can be on your way. Take it slowly; your leg may feel a little wobbly at first."

Harry nodded and quickly ate the porridge and toast he was brought. He found himself surprisingly hungry for having not done anything but sleep.

He kept trying to look over to see Colin but his bed was shielded by large screens on wheels as well as the normal drapes.

"I hope everyone is OK." Harry said to Madam Pomfrey, pointing casually to the hidden bed.

Madam Pomfrey frowned, "No need to worry yourself Mr Potter." she said tensely, "Best be running along. You might even be able to catch the last of breakfast if you're still hungry; growing bones uses up a lot of energy."

Harry took the hint and dressed quickly before leaving to find his friends. He needed to fill them in on everything that had happened. He was very grateful to see that breakfast was still going as his stomach rumbled at the smell of bacon. Sally saw him and waved him over.

"Well done Harry." She beamed, "Excellent flying yesterday. We won fifty points as well, Slytherin has taken the lead on the house cup."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Sally patted him on the back and sat back down. Harry made his way over to his friends and sat as well.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked, as Harry clumsily lifted his leg over the bench to sit down.

Harry nodded, "It's just stiff. I have a lot to tell you though."

"Well?" Daphne asked leaning forward.

Harry looked around, everyone felt to close, "Not here." he said piling his plate with food, "I don't want people over hearing."

"We can go back to Myrtle's bathroom." Pansy said quietly, "No one goes in there so it should be safe."

"I'll let Neville and Hermione know." Draco said, standing up and wandering to the Gryffindor table. Percy was not impressed and shooed him away quickly. Draco swaggered back, laughing at the evil looks he was getting from the Weasleys.

Severus came over soon after Harry had sat down.

"Are you all right?" he said sitting down.

Harry nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey informed me that I healed 'quite satisfactorily'." he grinned.

Severus smirked, "I'm glad. Your mother and I were, are, very worried about you. Things….things are very difficult at the moment."

Harry nodded, he thought for a few moments, "I have gotten some information; about Ron's little trick with the car on his way to school."

Severus looked thoughtful and nodded for Harry to continue.

"The barrier was closed, he thought that he had no other way to get to school." Harry said.

"If the barrier was closed it was because Mr Weasley was late. That's still his, and his parents, fault." Snape pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "No. Dobby closed to the barrier. He thought it was me trying to get through, he said the voices told him to or something."

Snape sighed, "I see. Well I understand how upset Mr Weasley must have been I will inform Professor McGonagall and Mr Weasley. Unfortunately he still stole an illegal car and he was seen. It is complicated, but he must take some of the blame."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know. I just thought that you should know."

Severus smiled and gave him a quick pat on the back before heading to his office to write to Lily. Harry finished his breakfast quickly and stood, his leg was thankfully back to normal now. Neville and Hermione wondered over as soon as Percy and Ron left the hall.

"Watch out the twins are still here." Harry said pointing to their scowling faces.

"The twins aren't so bad. Ron is not happy and has said a lot of stuff that isn't exactly true. Can't blame them for wanting to protect their brother." Neville shrugged, "Also, you know, I don't care."

Draco laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, "We have to be quick, we have Charms first."

Harry nodded, and led them quickly to Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't hesitate before going in this time; he could hear Myrtle wailing away in the drains but she seemed in her own little world.

Once they were in Harry shut the door and locked it.

"Dobby came to see me last night, in the hospital wing." Harry said quickly, "I have a lot to tell you so no questions till the end. One; Dobby shut the barrier so Ron couldn't get through, he thought it was me and wanted to keep me away from school. He knows something bad is going on but he wont tell me. He also set the bludger on me. Two; the other thing with Dobby that I have to say is that he said something very telling; he said that the Chamber of Secrets was opening AGAIN. Three; someone else has been attacked, Colin, the little first year Gryffindor with the camera, he was petrified like Mrs Norris. Whatever it was melted the inside of his camera."

"Opened _again_?" Hermione gasped, "So it's been opened before? When?"

"I'll talk to Mother and Father about Dobby. He seems so much worse than normal at the moment though." Draco said shaking his head.

"Well I think the main thing we have to work out is when the Chamber was opened before. It's going to be very important to know how to close it again." Hermione said, "I did something bad."

They all looked at her with a look of shock and confusion.

Hermione shrugged and blushed, "I managed to get Lockhart to sign a book release form that didn't have the book name written down. We can get a book from the restricted section now if we have to."

"Well done." Neville smiled, approvingly.

"That guy is an idiot." Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione looked rather upset, "I don't think so." she said awkwardly, "He's done a lot of brave things, his books are filled with them."

Pansy smiled, "We just had a rough class with him. We're not a fan of Pixies."

"I do wish he'd do something more than just read though his books with us," Hermione sighed, "I want to see some practical stuff. I've already read through his books several times."

"Having an open book release is going to be very useful." the bell rang and Harry shrugged, "Right, it's time for class. Everyone look into everything that Petrifies and the Chamber of Secrets, anything you find record it and we can compare notes at study on Friday."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the bathroom door. Harry caught Hermione's hand just before she left and pulled her back.

"Be careful Hermione," he said slowly, "I know you will be but, well you're muggle born and therefore more at risk than the rest of us."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry. I have no intention of failing all of my exams because I'm stuck frozen in the hospital wing."

Harry grinned to her and they left the bathroom, Hermione hurrying off to Charms class. Harry was heading for Defence Against the Dark Arts and felt in no particular rush to sit in a classroom listening to Gilderoy Lockhart drone on about himself.

He was walking slowly, trying to kill as many minutes as possible when he ran into Ginny. She was huddled against the wall wiping tears away from her pale cheeks.

Harry stopped and sighed, "Are you OK. Ginny isn't it?"

She nodded, "You always remember me." she gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Colin isn't well. They're saying he's been petrified as well. He sat next to me." Ginny sniffed.

"That sucks. They'll work out what's going on, don't worry about that, and the mandrakes will cure him. Besides you're a pureblood so you're safe." Harry tried to reassure her.

Ginny let out a loud sob. Percy swept down the corridor and tucked Ginny into his side.

"You should be in class Potter rather than making my poor little sister cry." he snapped.

"You should also be in class Weasley and I was just trying to help." Harry snapped back.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You've never helped with anything. Look at her! Now get to class before I have to run and tell Professor Snape you're turning out just like you real Father."

Percy dragged Ginny down the corridor pinned to his side as she looked back sadly at Harry. Harry, fuming, stomped to class.

"Harry!" Lockhart beamed as he came in, "What time do you call this? You're almost ten minutes late."

Harry mumbled his apologies and flopped down into his chair.

"Can't be using your fame with me in the room! Haha." Lockhart gave a rather awkward laugh, "Well at least you're not too late." he turned back to the class, "We'll be reading from Tear with Teti today."

Hermione and Neville came and sat with them at lunch, Professor Snape came round soon after with a clip board.

"Anyone staying for the holidays?" he asked a little way down the table.

Hermione played with a forkful of mash potatoes, "I was thinking about staying." she said slowly.

"Why?" Daphne asked

"To keep researching, my parents want to go to France to visit some relatives so I thought I could stay here and keep looking things up." She explained, "We still don't seem to have found much."

"You should go with them." Harry said.

"We're all going home and we'd worry about you being here alone." Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled, "All right. If you're sure."

"Anyone staying for the holidays?" Snape asked them,

"Nope." Harry smiled at him.

"Excellent, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom please return to your own table before you get into trouble." He said with a smirk.

Neville and Hermione nodded and grabbed their plates heading to the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over and spotted Ginny. She looked awful.

"They need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." Harry muttered.

"Who?" Pansy asked looking behind her over to the table.

"Ginny Weasley. She looks awful, like she's not slept in a week." Harry said pointing her out.

"She has looked better. She looked so perky the first day of term. I wonder what's happened?" Daphne said.

"She's likely home sick." Pansy shrugged.

Harry tried to push the thought from his mind but he couldn't escape the feeling that they was missing something.


	30. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was after a truly dreadful double potions lesson, where someone had blown up Crabbe and Goyle's potion covering them all in boils; they suspected Ronald. Then Harry had lost five points for laughing too much at Tracy Davis who was standing near the unfortunate cauldron and spent nearly ten minutes screaming about her face, when Harry was walking to the library, to try reading through yet another book when he was called over by Neville.

"Have you seen this?" he showed Harry a poster.

"They're starting a duelling club?" Harry said wrinkling his nose, "Not sure I'd trust even a tenth of this school to be shooting spells at me."

Neville laughed, "I'm sure it'll be controlled but you know what this means."

"Things are getting serious," Harry said.

Neville nodded, "If they think we need to learn how to duel… I think we should all go."

"Why?" Harry looked at him like he'd gone crazy, "Our parents were some of the best fighters on both sides of the last war, they'll teach us far better than this will."

Neville looked awkwardly, "Hermione's muggle born."

Harry sighed, "You're worried about her too then."

Neville nodded, "As a muggle born, she's in danger anyway but she's right in the thick of it like we are. That has to move her up the hit list."

"We'll go. Try and teach her as much as we can." Harry smiled, "Hopefully it'll give her a chance."

So a week later they all found themselves standing in the great hall. It was very busy, most of the school had arrived and were standing around in small groups talking in hushed tones. The four long tables that normally filled the main floor of the room were gone, replaced by one long walk way covered in black velvet.

"Did we ever find out who's teaching this?" Daphne asked standing on tiptoe to try and see what was happening.

"Professor Lockhart." Hermione squeaked, "I can't wait to see him do some actual magic."

Harry held back a groan and managed to move towards the back of their little group.

"I'm so glad Neville said you were all going. I've been wanting to learn how to duel but I'd never have been brave enough to come by myself." Hermione smiled.

Harry knew in that moment he'd made the right choice, however annoying Lockhart was.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Most of the other Gryffindors still don't like me; they think I should have been a Ravenclaw, I'm too much of a book worm."

Pansy gave her a hug, "You can come on a little strong sometimes and it's difficult not to be a little intimidated by your brain, you're easily the smartest girl in the school. However you've been an amazing friend. I think your biggest problem is being an enemy of the Weasleys who make up around 87% of Gryffindor. Their mother is a hamster."

Hermione laughed and they turned their attention to the footsteps walking up the steps to the walk way.

Gilderoy Lockhart strutted up the steps wearing yet another different outfit, resplendent robes of deep plum, Harry tried to think back to if he'd ever seen Lockhart wear the same thing twice.

"I'm sure I once heard that Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was younger; why couldn't it have been him?" Draco whispered to Harry.

Lockhart moved to the centre stage, "Hello. It is I! Gilderoy Lockhart!"

The room clapped for several minutes; Lockhart held his hands up soaking it in for a while before waving his arm dramatically for quiet.

"Welcome, welcome all of you!" He beamed, "I am very happy to be with you tonight! Gather round everyone can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Brilliant. Now Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little duelling club. Now I want to be very sure that none of you will worry; you'll all be perfectly safe with me around. I would first like to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" Lockhart gave a little clap as a rather annoyed Snape walked up next to him.

Lockhart gave a blinding smile, "Now Professor Snape tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and wants to learn some more so he has rather sportingly volunteered to help me."

"Drawn the short straw is more likely." Pansy sniggered.

"But now children, don't worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm finished with him! Never fear." Lockhart winked at a group of nearby sixth year girls who erupted into giggles and blushes. Snape glared at them until they were silent.

"Now we will give you a quick demonstration." Lockhart beamed, Snape looked rather less impressed.

Lockhart and Snape turned to look at one another and bowed. Snape, a small jerk of his head; Lockhart a long fancy bow with an awful lot of hand waving.

"I think if I was in a fight I would be a little less….over the top." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah in all the lesson Father has given me it was never like that." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Lockhart and Snape then raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"Now as you can see, the way we're holding our wands is the common, accepted combative position." Lockhart told the crowd watching silently, "We will now, on the count of three, cast our spells. Of course nether of us will be aiming to kill!" he gave a small laugh.

Snape glared at him, "One...two….three!"

Both of them swung their wands up over their shoulders.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted clearly. Lockhart flew backwards in a flash of scarlet red light. He smashed into the wall and slid down in a rather ungraceful heap, sprawled on the floor.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione said, standing on tiptoes trying to see over the heads of the people in front of her.

"I'm sure he's fine." Daphne said reassuringly, while Harry, Draco and Pansy cheered along with most of the Slytherins.

Lockhart got to his feet unsteadily and smoothed his hair, they wondered how it had managed to stay so perfect when he fell, although his hat had fallen off. He picked it up and gave it a brush off before shoving it back on his head, for the first time it was actually on straight. Lockhart walked back onto the platform and gave a rather tense smile to the crowd.

"Well there you have it!" he said, getting back into his stride, "That was, of course a disarming spell and a fairly well preformed one so well done there Professor, as you see I've lost my wand, Ah thank you Miss Brown, there it is. However Professor, if you don't mind me saying so it was very basic and obvious what you were going to do, therefore, if I had wanted I could have only to easily stopped you. A big part of duelling is thinking ahead and such."

Snape glared at him like he wanted to kill someone, Lockhart at least seemed to notice this and coughed loudly,

"Right well I think that demonstration was enough for you all, lets split you into pairs and get you practising." Lockhart coughed.

Snape and Lockhart made their way throughout the crowd pairing people up. Lockhart spotted them and walked over as quickly as he could.

"Well I am glad to see you here!" He smiled, "Right, well, lets split things up a bit, no fun just fighting with your friends after all and you can all help show the others."

Harry was about to disagree but it was to late. Lockhart scanned the room and gestured for several people to come over.

"Right Mr Malfoy how about you have a go with Mr Flinch-Fetchley here, Mr Longbottom can go with Miss Fawcett, Pansy how about you partner with Miss Bulstrode here. Daphne, ah you've already found Miss Granger, very good." He looked slightly annoyed that they'd gone off without him giving them the honour of teaming them with someone else, "And last Mr Potter, dear Harry, how about you have a go with little Miss Weasley here."

Harry looked over to see the small form of Ginny Weasley and gave a small smile. If he was honest it looked like even the smallest and gentlest of disarming spells would knock her flat. They moved off to a space and waited. Lockhart made his way back to the platform and stood looking over them all. Severus gave Harry a small smile of apology before turning his attention back to the room.

"Right now! Wands at the ready." Lockhart called out, "When I get to three I want you to disarm your opponent, do you hear, disarm only; we don't want any accidents do we? Now One….Two...Three..."

There was a murmur around the room, people weren't exactly sure what spell to use. Harry turned his focus back to Ginny, she wasn't even holding her wand correctly.

Harry put his own wand down and adjusted her grip, she blushed bright red to the roots of her ginger hair at his touch.

"You should find that grip a bit easier." Harry said getting back into position.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I don't really want to send a spell at you."

Harry shrugged, "Don't worry just do the one Da… Professor Snape did, it's not hard and it wont do any damage if it goes wrong." he smiled.

Ginny firmed her stand and flicked her wand at him, calling out "Expelliarmus!"

Harry felt the spell hit and give him a slight nudge, he took a few steps back to show her it worked.

"Well done." he smiled at her, causing another blush.

She had a few more tries and in the end managed to get Harry to drop his wand.

"You haven't had a try." She said softly.

Harry shook his head, "It's OK. I'm happy to just keep helping you."

Ginny shook her head, "No. Please I want you to have a go as well. I insist."

Harry sighed, he pointed his wand and called out Expelliarmus as softly as he could but Ginny still flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud, her wand landing a short distance away.

She sat up as Harry retrieved her wand. He helped her to her feet and made sure she was OK, feeling terrible.

"I'm really sorry." Harry told her.

"It's OK, I'm fine." She said, pulling away from him and tucking a lock of hair behind her eye, "You're pretty good at that."

Harry smiled. He turned his attention to what was going on around him, several pairs for students were both bleeding; Lockhart was rushing between them trying, and failing, to keep everyone calm.

Daphne had taken a similar approach as Harry, teaching Hermione how to move her wand and letting her practice each spell several times, although it had to be said Hermione was nothing if not a fast learner.

Pansy and Millicent had resorted to full on attack spells.

"Rictusempra!" Pansy shouted leaving Millicent doubled over as the silver light hit her.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart called over the heads of the students

Millicent laughed as the tickling spell subsided and Pansy stood over her triumphantly. Millicent managed to get to her feet and grabbed hold of Pansy wrapping a thick arm around Pansy's neck. Pansy dug her rather sharp nails into Millicent's arm, leaving little trickles of blood running down and Millicent howling in pain.

"That's enough!" Snape snapped walking over to them, "I expect better of you both as members of Slytherin." he glared at them both for a few moments, "Minus five points for you each."

Lockhart looked rather embarrassed at his lack of control over the students, "Right well I think I'd best teach you how to block unfriendly spells."

"What a wonderful idea." Snape hissed glaring at Lockhart as he made his way onto the platform next to Lockhart.

"Well, shall we have a volunteer pair?" Lockhart beamed, ignoring the icy looks he was getting from Snape, "How about Potter and Miss Weasley?"

"Not Ginny," A voice pipped up, Harry looked over and his heart fell, Ron stepped forward, "Little Sis hasn't been sleeping to well and Potter has already sent her flying once today."

Ginny looked embarrassed and mumbled something.

"I'll take her place though." Ron grinned nastily.

Severus was about to object but Lockhart got there first.

"Wonderful. How brave of you Mr Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor; house of the lions what! Now up you both come, that's it and face each other. Perfect."

Harry looked up and down Ron who was standing rather uncomfortably close. His wand was still broken, duck tape holding it together, which had Harry rather worried. Ron also had a large smudge of dirt on his nose that Harry had to bite his tongue not to laugh at.

"Scared to face someone who's not a little girl Potter?" Ron spat.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll let you know when the occasion calls."

"Right now!" Lockhart said "When Ron sends the spell you do this." He waved his wand intricately and dropped it earning a rumble of laughter from the room, "Sorry my wand is a little over excited. Understand what you need to do? Excellent! Well then on my count. One...Two...Three..."

Harry did know what to do but it had nothing to do with what Lockhart had just shown him but years of watching his family and friends parents practice.

Ron swooped his arm over his shoulder and shouted, "EXPELIARMUS!"

Harry threw up, as best as he could, the counter-curse but the spell never reached him. Instead a long trail of red light spun round between them hissing and spluttering loudly.

"What the..." Harry said taking a step back as the shape twisted and oozed around.

"You need a knew wand Mr Weasley." Severus drawled, "I'll get rid of it."

"No no. I'll do it." Lockhart said pushing in front of Severus. He pointed his wand and jabbed at the shape, Harry couldn't hear what he said over the hissing but whatever Lockhart said, it didn't work. Instead the red light's hissing grew louder as it shot towards the roof and the curled back down turning into a large bright red snake.

"Do not move Harry!" Severus ordered trying to get past Lockhart who was stood frozen at what he'd done.

The snake was not happy. It reared up and hissed at the nearby students. It small black eyes fixed on Justin Flinch-Fetchley who was standing nearby and it moved forward, fangs out to strike.

Harry panicked and took a few steps forward, "No!" he said firmly, "Leave him alone." he wasn't sure what made him want to talk to the snake and was fairly sure everyone would think he was crazy but then the snake stopped.

It turned it's attention away from Justin and lay down softly on the ground.

"That's it. No one needs to get hurt." Harry smiled, he felt rather drawn to the snake, now it had put it's fangs away and he was about to give it a small stroke when he caught sight of Justin. He'd expected some sort of relief or gratitude or something, instead he got hateful and scared.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?" Justin demanded, he gave Harry a final glare before stomping angrily from the hall.

"What?" Harry asked confused, everyone was staring at him. It was Hermione that climbed the platform and dragged him down. She lead him firmly from the hall, followed closely by Neville, Draco, Pansy and Daphne. Harry noticed as people parted for him like they were afraid he had the plague and whispers fell silent as they went past.

Hermione kept pulling him along until she found an empty classroom and pushed him inside.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You." Hermione said a little breathlessly, "You happened, you're a paselmouth."

Harry blinked a few times at her, the word sounded familiar but his head was to fussy and confused from people's reactions to think where he'd seen it.

"What's that?" Harry asked sitting down on the edge of a nearby desk.

"It's someone who can talk to snakes, right?" Daphne said.

Hermione nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember." Draco said, "Slytherin was one. That's why the crest is a snake."

"Has something like this ever happened before?" Pansy asked.

"I talked to a snake in a zoo once. Apparently it had never been to Brazil. I just thought I was imagining it; my brain melting from being around Dudley for too long." Harry gave a nervous laughed.

He looked around at the blank looks on his friends faces.

"Come on, I know it's not common but it can't be that rare surely." Harry said, trying not to get annoyed.

"It is Harry." Hermione said awkwardly, "It basically confined to the Slytherin family; at least in Britain and the last of the known branch Slytherin family is, well...You-Know-Who."

"And given this timing, it's not good Harry." Draco pointed out.

"Come on guys." Harry huffed, "You can't really think it's me."

"Well your father was a pure blood and Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago, there's no way we can be sure where all the different family lines ended up." Pansy said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well Danica loves reptiles so maybe it came down from mum's side." he said sarcastically.

"Harry stop it." Daphne pleaded, "Listen, this is important and it could be you."

"Look even if I am part of Slytherin's family tree I've not been setting any monsters free around the castle let alone sending them after people. I even stopped that snake attacking Justin." Harry pointed out.

"Well firstly we didn't know that's what you were saying, you were speaking in another language, it looked like you were telling it to _attack_ Justin." Hermione said

"But I can't ever imagine you lying to us about setting a monster free." Pansy said.

"Maybe he doesn't mean to." Daphne suggested, "Maybe it's opened just by you or whoever it is just being in the school and the monster is on the loose just doing it's own thing."

"Then it can't be Harry." Pansy said, "It would have opened last year and we didn't have any issues last year," they all gave her a look. "Well not from people being petrified anyway."

"So if it is being opened by someone just being in the school then it must be a first year." Neville pointed out, "But I don't think that it can be just opened like that. It's not happened enough over the years. It really wouldn't be a myth if there were students being frozen every generation."

"It's not me." Harry said crossing his arms, "I can't be. Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor."

"I don't think it's as simple as that but I don't think it's you." Hermione smiled, "We should get going before someone comes and finds us skulking in here."

They left the classroom and went their separate ways before they got caught by Filch who was still in an awful mood all of the time.


	31. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Harry lay awake that night listening to the snores from Crabbe and Goyle. He had Charms with the Hufflepuffs tomorrow and would explain to Justin that he was saving him not sending the snake to attack him. Harry rolled over and punched his pillow. He shouldn't have to explain that.

The next morning however brought with it a blizzard that filled the skies and left nearly all lessons cancelled. Most of the teachers had been called down to the greenhouse in order to help Professor Sprout put knitted hats and scarves on the mandrakes, and keep Lockhart away from them. It was important for the mandrakes to grow quickly now that they were needed to save Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey.

Harry was pacing the Slytherin common room all morning. He hadn't been able to talk to his father or Justin. Hedwig had delivered him a note that morning from Severus saying Harry wasn't in trouble, Lockhart was useless and he'd come and find Harry as soon as he could. It wasn't much but at least Harry knew he had one teacher on side.

"Harry please sit down." Daphne said as she lost at chess to Pansy again. Draco stretched and flexed his fingers, taking Daphne's place.

"Look if you really want to talk to Justin just go and find him. Nearly everyone is in the great hall at the moment or the study hall so just go find him at least it'll give you something to do." Pansy suggested resetting the board.

Harry nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can be. I just have to explain things."

Pansy sighed loudly, "Of course you do. You might not be well received though."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, "No I think it would be better if I went by myself."

He walked out the common room and down the halls. It was darker than normal due to the masses of snow swirling around the castle. Harry wondered why it had to snow so much every year. Couldn't they have built the castle in the lowlands?

He wasn't sure where Justin would be but thought he'd try library first; seemed like a sensible place to be if you were studying. He walked in and could see a group of Hufflepuffs studying at one of the round tables tucked away.

Harry walked towards them and froze, over hearing them talk, he tucked himself behind a bookcase.

"So anyway," A stout boy he recognised as Ernie, "I told Justin to stay in his room in the common room today, when he's not in class. I mean to say, if Potter has marked him down as his next victim, surely it's best to stay out of his way, keep a low profile. Of course Justin told me he's been waiting for something like this to happen. He let slip to Potter that he was a muggle born. Was down for a school called Eton. I mean really, that's not the sort of thing you should go around blurting out when the heir of Slytherin in on the loose. Justin is almost to blame himself. Everyone knows that Potter called Ron a 'Mudblood' when he got angry at him. I'm surprised there hasn't been a Weasley victim."

"Don't say that." one of the other boys at the table said giving Ernie a small shove, "It's not fair. Justin didn't know."

"So you really think it's Harry then?" a young girl with long blonde pigtails asked shocked.

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. That's all the evidence you need. Have you ever heard of a good witch or wizard that is? No; they're all dark who can talk to snakes. Even Salazar Slytherin was known as the Serpent-Tongue."

There was a lot of muttering and whispers at him. Most of the table nodded their head in agreement.

Ernie cleared his throat, "Remember what the writing on the wall said? 'Enemies of the heir beware' it all makes sense. Filch and Potter have a spat and Mrs Norris turns up petrified, Colin was going around annoying Potter, shoving his camera in his face which we all know Potter doesn't like. He wants to be above it all and then Colin turns up. Petrified. It all fits doesn't it and now he wants Justin."

"But, Harry always seemed so nice." Hannah said slowly.

Ernie let out a snort, "Well he'd want you to think that wouldn't he? No point letting everyone know you're a psycho."

"He is the one who made...You-Know-Who go away." Hannah pointed out anxiously.

Ernie sat back chuffed with himself, "Yes well that's suspicious in itself isn't it? He was only a baby when he stopped You-Know-Who and no one really knows how; just what his mum has said and she's always been closed off about it. He was a baby- he should have been blasted into a million tiny little pieces only he wasn't. He must be a powerful dark wizard to have survived, there's no other explanation. And then there's why You-know-who was going after Potter in the first place. I think he just didn't want another dark wizard rising to power."

"It does all make sense." Hannah nodded.

Harry had shrunk back against the book and was trying to take several deep breaths to stop himself doing something stupid and letting them know he was there.

"Exactly. I'm telling you they need to lock Potter up." Ernie said shaking his head, "He's dangerous. Someone else is going to end up getting hurt if they don't take him away."

"Sarah Feverflower." Hermione said slamming her books down on a nearby table where she had been sitting. She stood up and began to shove her books roughly into her school bag. She turned round and stomped over to the table of Hufflepuffs, "Sarah Feverflower was a sixteenth century nurse who was a Parselmouth. She was Irish and worked at the tower of London, never did a thing to hurt a soul in her life, in fact she dedicated her life to _helping_ people in the greatest pain. You'd know that if you picked up a book once in a while rather than just... bitch about people."

Ernie looked at her shocked, "Well that's all well and good but what about everything else. Potter is behind this, I know it."

"Well I know he would never hurt someone like that." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're making yourself paranoid. You have no real evidence."

"How about him setting the snake on Justin?" Hannah pointed out.

"He was trying to get the snake away from Justin. You should blame Ronald, he was the one who conjured it after all." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"He bullies Ron. It's Harry's fault his wand is damaged in the first place and for all you know Harry was able to force him to make that snake. It seems the sort of trick he would play on poor Weasley. And how would you know what Potter was trying to do?... You've been talking to him?" Ernie went pale, "Hermione you can't be talking to him! You're muggle born! You'll be on the top of his list in a flash."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not him so I don't care what you think." she turned to walk away.

"Hermione wait," Ernie said, straightening his shoulders, "Please tell Potter that I can trace my family back nine generations of witches and warlocks so I am as pure as they come."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed away with out another word. Harry took the chance to leave the library while he could. He took a few deep calming breaths outside the library and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Well well well it's Potter." Ron sniggered coming down the corridor, "What are you doing? Finding another muggle born to attack?" he let out a nasty laugh.

Harry gritted his teeth, "No I'm just….I need to get going."

"I know it's not you." Ron said to Harry's back.

Harry stopped despite the little voice in his head telling him to keep walking before Ron said something worse. Harry turned around slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok thrill me. How?" Harry said with a lot more confidence than he felt at that moment.

"You're nothing. Even Slytherin, who was by far the worst founder, is so much better than you, a poor, stupid, boy, all alone." Ron said nastily, "Mummy-slut has a new family. Doesn't need you now. You're nothing."

Harry forced his fists to stay by his side and turned to walk away. He ignored the calls from Ron and kept walking. His heart was pounding loud enough to make his ears ache. He was paying so little attention that he walked straight into Hagrid and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry." Harry said forcing a smile onto his face.

" 'Arry you're in a rush. What's up?" Hagrid asked.

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It's just a...I'm sure you've heard that things are difficult. People are getting attacked."

Hargid nodded solemnly, "Aye I know."

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, pointing to the dead cockerel dripping blood on the floor underneath Hagrid hand.

Hagrid sighed, "Second one killed this term. Need to ge' permission from Dumbledore to put a protective spell up. I think it's go' to be either a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear or foxes."

"There are foxes around Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised, he would have thought that the large amount of dangerous animals in the forest would keep simple things like foxes at bay.

Hagrid nodded, "Aye. Mostly friendly little thin's unless you is somethin' they want to eat."

Harry shook his head and tried not laugh.

"Why ain't you in class?" Hagrid asked.

"Most of them are cancelled from the weather. I was looking for Justin Finch-Fetchley. I really need to talk to him." Harry explained.

Hagrid nodded.

"Actually I should be getting on." Harry said checking his watch, "I've got Transfiguration next." Harry thought about the shouts coming from McGonagall's classroom as he'd walked past. He really wanted to find Justin and still needed to get his books. Being late was not an option either.

Hagrid nodded and gave him a quick hug, trying not to splatter Harry with blood. He failed slightly but a few drops of blood on the back of Harry's uniform weren't that important.

Harry gave him a final grin and wandered quickly down the hall. He turned the corner and the air temperature dropped dramatically. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and took a breath. He could see his breath dancing in front of him and knew something was wrong.

All the lights were out and the hall was very dark. Harry moved forward and tripped, falling flat on his face. He shoved his glasses back on and dragged himself up, thankfully they weren't broken. He turned around to see what he could have tripped over and froze.

Justin was laying, still as a statue on the floor, eyes open in horror.

"No….No….No..." Harry whispered, shaking Justin gently by the shoulder, he knew it wouldn't do any good, Justin had been petrified to it was obvious; but he had to try.

Harry rocked back on his heels and tried to think. He could leave, someone would find Justin and they'd never know Harry was even here; but if they did find out he would be in more trouble than before. Running away from the scene of an attack would have them shipping him off to Azkaban before they sent the owl to his mother.

He stood up and walked over to Nearly Headless Nick; no longer pearly white but blacken and charred.

"What the hell could do this to a ghost?" Harry whispered.

"ATTACK!"

Harry spun round, pulling out his wand.

"ATTACK! NO ONE IS SAFE! NOT STUDENT OR GHOST!" Peeves was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up." Harry told him sternly, "Leave now or I'll get the Barron!"

"ATTACK!" Peeves continued to screech until Harry was forced to cover his ears, there was no point running away now, Peeves would tell everyone, he had been there.

It wasn't long before the hall began to fill with students and teachers.

"I knew it!" Ernie shouted pointing at Harry, "Look caught in the act! Caught red handed! Monster even still has his wand out!"

Harry looked at his hand and stuffed his wand back into his robes, "It wasn't me I just found him."

"Unlikely." Hannah sobbed, "Oh Ernie you were right! Poor Justin."

Harry backed against the wall. He could see Hermione and Neville in the crowd a few rows back and they gave him reassuring, if rather worried, smile while trying to push their way forward.

"What is all this?" McGonagall's voice cut across the shouts from the students.

The crowd parted and allowed her through, she gasped at the sight of Justin lying on the ground and Nearly headless Nick who kept being stepped in by students getting shoved forward.

"Get to your dorms. NOW!" She barked.

Harry looked to see an older girl with black and white stripped hair try to get McGonagall's attention before giving up and heading off with her friends.

"You two as well please." She said to Hermione and Neville as they walked towards Harry.

"Please Professor…" Hermione begged.

"No." She waved her wand and created a large fan, "Miss Granger please waft Sir Nicolas to the hospital wing. Mr Longbottom go with her and tell Poppy to collect Mr Finch-Fetchley. Then please find Professor Snape."

Hermione took the fan and began to fan Nearly headless Nick to the hospital wing. Harry was still frozen against the wall, afraid to move unless it caused more people shouting abuse at him.

"It wasn't me Professor, I swear. I just found him." Harry mumbled.

"You were seen and heard to be searching for him Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall pointed out carefully, "And you were seen to...the snake at the duelling club looked very suspicious."

Harry moved forward, "Professor I know I've never been your favourite but..."

She put her hand up to silence him, "It's out of my hands Mr Potter." she said ending the conversation.

Harry stood back against the wall and watched as Madam Pomfrey arrived and gasped, waving her wand over Justin before levitating him out the corridor leaving Professor McGonagall and Harry alone.

"This way Mr Potter." she said marching quickly down the hall. Harry struggled to keep up, down corridors he wasn't familiar with. Finally they reached the end of a long, dead end corridor and stood in front of a large and rather ugly gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon." Professor McGonagall said clearly to the gargoyle. It sprung to life and moved out of the way letting the wall spilt open to reveal a moving stone staircase.

Professor McGonagall stepped on and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry didn't need to be told where he was going, this was clearly where Dumbledore lived.

Harry stepped into the large office and gazed around. It was beautiful. Every wall covered in gently snoozing portraits of old headmasters and mistresses or shelves covered in all sorts of whirling machines or glittering containers.

"Wait here Potter." Professor McGonagall said before leaving him alone.


	32. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

Harry wandered around the room, wondering whether the pictures were actually asleep and he could get away with picking up some of the more interesting items or if they were only pretending and watching him from the corner of their eyes. His attention was caught by a beautiful, if rather sickly looking bird.

Even as Harry watched, more of it's gold and red feathers fell to the floor. Harry walked over and held his hand out. The bird nipped at him gently before nuzzling against his hand.

"There, there." Harry said softly stroking the birds head, "It'll be better soon."

Harry took a step back and watched as the bird burst into flames. He waited for the ashes to settle on the floor before sifting through them with his fingers and digging out the small, wrinkled hatchling.

Harry grinned and brushed off some of the ash before putting him back on his perch.

"Harry."

Harry spun round, he hadn't seen Dumbledore come in.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there." Harry smiled, his heart rate returning to normal, "What's his name?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Fawks."

"I love phoenix." Harry said turning back to Fawks who nuzzled back into his hand, "I've only met one other before, her name was Ruby, but Uncle Sirius has a lot of books on them. How long have you had him?"

"Sit down Harry." Dumbledore said gently but firmly.

Harry nodded and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore remained silent for several minutes, that dragged on into hours from Harry's point of view, looming at Harry from his half moon spectacles.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hagrid filled the doorway, still carrying the dead chicken.

"It weren't 'Arry!" Hagrid cried, "Honest he were with me minutes before, no way he had time! I'd swear it! Sweat it in front of the 'hole ministry if I 'ave to!"

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore shouted over the top, "I do not believe Harry had anything to do with it."

Harry looked at him shocked, "You don't?"

"You don't?" Hagrid echoed.

"No Hagrid. I am in fact quite sure Harry had nothing at all to do with it." Dumbledore said gently.

Hagrid looked awkwardly at the dead cockerel in his hand, "Right. Right well I'd best just wait outside then."

Dumbledore nodded, "That would be best."

Hagrid gave Harry a quick smile and shut the door behind him.

"Professor, if you don't think I attacked Justin why am I here?" Harry asked.

"I know you didn't do this Harry. This is dark and powerful magic, even the most advanced second year could not manage such destruction." Dumbledore gave him a reassuring look.

"Sir, why am I here?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore gave a gentle smile, "Is there anything you want to tell me Harry?"

A lot of things went through Harry's head, Dobby, Ronald's behaviour, the voices. The voices, hearing voices was not a good sign for anyone. Harry was just about to tell Dumbledore when he saw the shine in his eyes. Past the kindness, past the concern for Harry's well being, there was something dark and so, Harry shook his head.

"No Sir. I'm fine. Thank you." Harry said, forcing a smile to his lips.

Dumbledore pursed his lips and a flash of annoyance passed across his face, "Very well then Harry, you may go. I will inform your mother of what's happened, naturally."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry said and left the office as fast as he could without running.

He was just down the stairs, when he spotted Severus waiting in the corridor.

"Harry." Severus wrapped Harry in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, I was trying to get up there but it was sealed. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine." He looked around but they were alone, "I don't understand though. Dad I'm worried someone's after me."

Severus held him close, "It's OK. You're going to be fine."

"Is Justin?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.

Severus nodded, "He's petrified, in the hospital wing. His parents have been told. And Nearly Headless Nick will be all right as well, but it will take some time."

"I'm so glad we're heading home soon." Harry sighed, his head buried in his father's chest.

They had no trouble getting a carriage to themselves on the train home. It was the first time Harry had been grateful that everyone was terrified of him. Harry had opened a carriage door to see three Hufflepuffs sitting in there.

He was about to apologise and shut the door again but they gathered up their bags and all but ran down the corridor away from him. He wanted to be angry and go after them, but he really couldn't be bothered, so just took the carriage. It would be pretty full with all of them anyway.

Hermione made her way down the train, getting warnings from everyone to stay away from Harry or she'd be next. She finally reached the carriage and slammed the door open.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Yeah of course you can." Pansy said shuffling over.

Hermione smiled and thank them, taking a seat, and pulling out a book.

"Fantastic beasts and where to find them." Harry said, reading the cover, "Found anything?"

Hermione sighed and turned the book round. Harry saw that every other page had been marked with a small post-it-note.

"We just don't have enough information." She said shaking her head, "I mean say it's the same monster that attacked last time, it lives for at least fifty years, but what if it's not? What if it's just reproduced and it's a new one? We need more details."

"Well surely the whole petrifying thing would help narrow it down?" Neville asked.

"You would think but I can't find anything that fits. It's not even in this book so far, no creature petrifies it's victims. Freezes, paralyses, a few that turn you inside out and then stops you from being able to move but petrifying is quiet specific." Hermione said annoyed, "We don't even know how it's getting around the school." She sighed and put the book down.

"We'll find something out Hermione don't worry." Harry smiled to her, "So plans for Christmas?"

"We're still going to France but a couple of days after Christmas. Mum and Dad needed a few days rest after they closed the practice, it's always busy this time of year." Hermione smiled.

"Practice?" Pansy asked.

"My parents are dentists." Hermione explained, "They have their own practice, they set it up between them a few years ago."

"That's pretty cool." Daphne said, "Oh while I remember, here's the list of books I've been through already, feel free to double check but I thought makes sense for us to have separate reading lists. I doubt I'll get a huge amount done over the holidays anyway. We're always to busy."

"And I get to deal with darling Aunt Bella." Draco sighed.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked, he was already dreading seeing her at the party.

"She's even worse than normal." Draco said checking the door was closed, "She round all the time or out and about which is really unusual for her. Mum's worried."

Harry shook his head, "On top of everything else going on, your Aunt would pick this year to completely loose it." he smirked.

"She even brought the kids round." Draco said sitting back.

"Wow really?" Neville asked.

"Why is that weird?" Hermione asked confused.

"Aunt Bellatrix doesn't like Mum and Dad much, a lot of family drama and she hates Aunt Dromada because she married a muggle. Sorry." Draco blushed, "I didn't mean..."

Hermione waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. I never knew your family was like that though."

"Most older families are or were until You-Know-Who fell. Even the Weasleys are but they pretend that their not. They have a cousin that's a squib, totally kicked him from the family; they don't even talk about him any more but they pretend they're so much better than the rest of us." Daphne said shaking her head angrily.

"Well you guys have been there for me." Hermione smiled, "The Weasleys never have. Percy is always glad of my test results, it looks good a Gryffindor coming top of her year, but there's still always a 'could do better' attitude. Ronald just spews hate at me." she covered her mouth with her hand suddenly.

"You just need to ignore him. You're so much better than he is." Harry grinned and pulled her hand down, "And your teeth aren't as bad as you think they are."

Hermione smiled.

The door flew open, "Oh look it's 'the heir of Slytherin'!" Millicent laughed.

Tracy flicked her long blonde hair and smirked, "How's it going heir of Slytherin?"

"Where are the monkeys?" Pansy asked, "Unlike you to pick a fight without back up."

Tracy sniffed at her, "I don't need back up, but they're on their way. They're just getting my food." She looked over to Hermione who was sitting in the corner trying to make herself as small as possible, "Look it's the little Gryffindor. Still swapping sides?"

"I don't believe there are sides." Hermione told her.

"Well then, you're wrong." Tracy moved forward and crouched down so she was eye to eye with Hermione, "And when you're lying in the hospital wing, unable to move, can't even scream but still awake, frozen, remember you chose not to pick sides." Tracy said quietly. She stood up and smiled nastily at them, "Have a good holiday." she turned on her heel and left, Millicent following her mindlessly.

Hermione shrunk back against the seat. As the silence grew thicker in the carriage everyone thought of what to say.

"You're not awake." Daphne said, "If you get petrified, you're not awake, it's like you're asleep. Some people even report having dreams."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "Thank you. I know she's just saying it to upset me but it gets in your head after a while."

"We wont let anything happen to you." Harry said firmly, "We'll find out what's going on and then fix it before you, or hopefully anyone else, gets hurt."

"Hanging around with Slytherins is a risk for all of us." Neville said, "We're on everyone's enemy list."

"Well if you want to have some space..." Draco said, "We will understand."

Hermione shook her head, "No I wont let them scare me. I don't pretend to know who the heir is but I do know it's not Ronald or Tracy. They're just saying it to scare me and I wont let myself be scared."

Everyone nodded. The door opened suddenly, crashing against it's frame and they all jumped, felling their hearts racing.

"So sorry, that was loud. Anything from the trolley dears?"

Christmas was a quiet affair at the Potter/Black/Snape household that year. Lily was frantic about letting Harry go back to school with all the attacks and Petunia still hadn't forgiven them for events over the summer.

This was proven when she sent their Christmas presents of a 20p coin for Harry and a broken safety pin for Danica, which Severus quickly took off her to stop her from stabbing herself.

"I understand you are still upset Petunia but sending a safety pin to a child…Yes we took it off her!…no we're not ungrateful…yes I…we did…I'm sorry he doesn't…books are a wonderful… Harry and Danica love getting books…no I'm…NO!… No I'm not saying they're smarter than Dudley…I'm sure…well that's brilliant…Petunia… hello… hello?" Lily put the phone down and sat on the sofa, head in her hands.

Danica was sitting on the floor playing with the little dragon figure on the bottom of their tree. Kreacher sat next to her making the baubles and decorations dance. Harry had his nose buried in yet another book on myths and legends, he was trying to read but really was listening to his mother plead on the phone.

"Mum, have you seen Bellatrix lately?" Harry asked putting the book down.

"Random jump their Harry." Severus said, comforting Lily.

"My brain went from my Aunt to Draco's." Harry said.

"I saw her once. I think she was recovering from a cold or something, she looked rather pale and jumpy. Why are you asking?" Lily asked, smoothing her white dress.

Harry shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Just stressed at the moment I guess, everything at school you know."

"You don't have to go back Harry." Lily said

"I know. I'm going to start taking my presents upstairs." Harry smiled and stood up.

"I can do that Master Harry." Kreacher offered.

"No don't worry. I'm happy to do it. You keep playing with Danica." Harry grinned.

Kreacher nodded. Harry took an armful of presents and headed upstairs. He was followed quickly by Sirius who waited in the doorway of Harry's room.

"Can I help? What's up?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "It's complicated."

"Listen to me Harry. Keeping it all bottled up isn't going to help anyone." Sirius said coming into the room and sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"I have a friend, she's a muggleborn and I'm scared for her." Harry whispered, "I promised that I'd keep her safe but really, that's a promise I don't know how to keep."

" _If_ anything happens to her, that is not your fault. It's not you doing or not doing anything." Sirius reassured him.

"Someone is trying to blame me." Harry said firmly, "Mrs Norris, I hated her, she chased Hedwig and the next day she ends up petrified, then Colin who was a pain in my ass and then Justin who everyone thinks I set the snake on."

"Maybe that's where you need to look." Sirius said

"What do you mean?" Harry shook his head, "Lots of people have others they don't like and know I didn't like certain people. The worst one is Ronald but he's to useless to be attacking people."

"No with a Parselmouth. It's rare Harry but someone else must be able to speak it if they're Slytherin's heir." Sirius pointed out.

Harry sat back and nodded, "You're right. We have a clue." he grinned.

"Just be careful Harry. You're Mum couldn't live if anything happened to you. I know you love your friends and you don't like it when people get hurt; but please _please_ keep yourself safe." Sirius told him.

Harry nodded and they made their way downstairs for dinner.

He was dressed up waiting in the entrance hall come new years eve waiting for Danica. Her dress from last year was far too small so she was wearing a new one that Lily was just putting the finishing touches on. It was pale blue with glittering snowflakes and puffed sleeves. Danica twirled into the hall and gave a low curtsey.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Aunty Alice taughts me." she grinned and held tightly to Harry's hand.

It was only a moment later that the large door to Malfoy manor was being opened by a Petal dressed smartly in a clean white pillowcase.

"Thank you." Lily smiled lifting her ball gown to step into the hallway. The hall was beautifully decorated as always and Danica played with the falling snow flakes as they walked along. Harry looked around him as he waited patiently to be announced into the ball room.

He greeted Narcissa and Lucius, this year dressed in deep emerald green, and went off to find Draco. They watched in amazement as Sirius made a beeline, ignoring the girl trying to get his attention, for Nikka and swept her a low bow.

"Hello." He grinned.

Nikka laughed and let him kiss her hand, "Hello."

"Would you like to dance?"

Nikka nodded and allowed him to twirl her onto the dance floor. Harry wondered over to Tonks and sat down.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Wotcher Harry, Draco." she grinned. She looked far happier this year in her tea-length black and purple dress.

"Not falling over this year?" Draco smirked.

Tonks shook her head, "No. Did get my broom though so totally worth it." She looked over to the food table and sighed, "He's back again."

Harry looked over to see a nervous looking Dobby trying to blend in. Their eyes met and Harry looked away to late. Dobby rushed over and all but threw a cheese cake into Tonks's hands.

"Here, this is for Missy Nyphy." Dobby said.

"Tonks. Tonks Dobby." She said putting the cheese cake down, "Thanks."

"Master Harry is here? No no no too close too close!" Dooby squealed, "Harry Potter must leave! Now!"

"I'm fine Dobby. I'm surrounded by a lot of very powerful witches and wizards who wouldn't let anyone hurt me." Harry said calmly.

"But some bad ones! People who are monsters, people who believe bad things! Master and Mistress were bad once. They followed the dark lord! Many still do!" Dobby wailed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know what to say Dobby. Really, I've never felt safer."

Dobby shook his head, "No no no! The voices Harry Potter they whisper!"

"Dobby go up stairs." Draco told him firmly, "Listen you're… you're just tired please just go to bed. Do I need to get your mother?"

Dobby burst into tears and covered his eyes with his ears, "I can't…. I wants to help."

"I know Dobby but Petal will get worried if you aren't in bed at your normal bedtime." Draco said levelly.

Dobby sniffed and nodded, walking towards the door, "I'm just trying to help Harry Potter. Bad things...bad things…."

"What is up with him? Harry asked, "I've never met a house elf like him."

"We have no idea, he's always just been a bit off." Draco shrugged, "He always gets worse when Bella is around though, maybe it's partly part of the whole family drama?"

"I thought he was your Dad's." Harry said.

"Nope. Well Dobby was born to the Malfoys but Petal was with Druella when she married Cygnus. There is a theory that House elves can't deal with that many changes to their allegiance." Tonks said, "House elves are very powerful and they don't always take to magic normally so we've been learning about it in Auror training."

"How's that going by the way?" Harry asked.

"Going pretty well." Tonks smiled, "Struggling a bit with stealth and tracking, I'm way too clumsy but Nikka helps me out loads and I help her with defensive spells."

"You're still friends then." Draco smirked.

Tonks nodded, "Yeah. I thought, well you know what Sirius is like. I thought he just wanted yet another fling but apparently that isn't the case, they work really well together."

"Nothing to do with you and Lupin then?" Harry asked, eye brows raised.

"We're just friends." Tonks said, blushing slightly, "He doesn't want a relationship like that. He feels it would be….ill advised...with his condition."

"Please welcome, Duke and Duchess of Waterford Lord and Lady Lestrange and Lord Rabastan." the caller announced.

"Wow they brought the brother-in-law."Draco said, "Wonder who's got the kids?"

Pansy and Daphne wandered over.

"She looks really ill." Daphne whispered to them all, "Do you think she's pregnant again?"

"She never lets Rodolphus touch her so I don't think so." Harry pointed out, "Plus mum says she's been ill for months, she'd be showing by now."

Harry watched as Bellatrix went around the room, flirting with whoever she could and giving Rabastan a good few kisses in not so dark corners. Rodolphus couldn't seem to care less and was doing a fair bit of flirting himself in his drunk state.

Harry mingled for the rest of the evening until he saw Narcissa alone and had to ask a question.

"Harry, I so hope you are having a good time." She smiled, "Anything I can get you?"

"I wanted to ask you a question if I could. It's going to sound really random." Harry warned her.

Narcissa nodded and lead him to a chair.

"Dobby seems to be struggling a lot this year." Harry said.

"That's not really a question but yes he has gotten worse. We're not sure what to do but we've forbidden him to leave the house. After what he did to you, Draco and Mr Ronald Weasley we didn't have much of a choice."

"It must be difficult. Did you have any issues with Mr Weasley?" Harry asked

Narcissa nodded, "Yes. His father, a Mr Arthur Weasley works for the ministry. They've searched the house twice already. They've not found anything of course. We got rid of everything years ago, soon after your mother and I became such good friends. He's determined to find something though. Anyway I have to stop my sister from starting a fight with Sadie Flawly over there. Did you have a question?"

"Yeah sorry, umm if things had gone to plan, Dobby wouldn't be yours would he?" Harry asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "No Petal, was always meant to go with whoever married Lucius. Why? I'm sorry, Harry, I have to go."

She rushed off to distract Bellatrix from her latest conquest as it was finally dawning on Rodolphus that he was being made a fool of, again.

Harry sat quietly thinking. He was starting to wonder what was going on and had an idea; at least for the Dobby part of the mystery. He needed to speak to the house elves at Hogwarts.


	33. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Harry dreaded getting back on the train to Hogwarts and he was only too pleased to accept Severus's offer to take him directly that morning.

He waited in the empty dorm room for the other students to arrive. On schedule, house elves began popping into the room bringing people's cases.

"Excuse me." Harry said to an old looking house elf.

"Dusty, at your services sirs!" He beamed giving Harry a low bow.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Harry asked.

Dusty shook his head, "Sorry sirs but I is very busy right now. Not so busy tomorrow though, pop by the kitchens and you can asks away."

"Where are the kitchens?" Harry asked.

"Near classrooms 38, just find the picture with the fruit bowl and tickles the pear." Dusty smiled, and popped out of the room with a bow.

Harry wondered downstairs planning on waiting at the Slytherin table when he heard the voice again. Over the Christmas holidays he'd forgotten just how terrifying the voice was.

" _Crush them…..hurt them…..they're back….must rip….must kill….._ "

Harry took several deep breaths and felt his heart rate rising. He ran back up the corridor and turned on the spot but the voice was gone.

He made his way slowly down to the great hall listening as hard as he could for the voice but it was long gone. He sat shakily at the table with the few others that where still at school over the holidays.

"Are you all right Harry?" Pansy asked sitting down next to him.

Harry waited for the other two to sit down and leaned in closely, "I heard it again." he whispered, "The voice. It knows people are back."

"But no attacks over the holidays?" Daphne said

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Not that Dad's been told of anyway."

"Well that's something I guess." Draco said shaking his head.

"I do have a plan though. I have a theory that someone is controlling Dobby. Putting thoughts into his head that's making him act all strangely." Harry told them.

"I don't even think that's possible Harry." Pansy said, "House elves are stupidly powerful, it would take a lot to control one like that."

"I know, that's why I need to talk to the house elves here; there's loads of them so they should know just about everything." Harry explained, "I know where the kitchens are so we can go tomorrow."

They nodded and turned their attention to Dumbledore who had stood up to make his welcome speech.

The next day they found themselves squished under the invisibility cloak heading for the kitchens.

"Are you sure about this?" Daphne whispered, "I heard that the Hufflepuff common room was booby trapped if you try and go in, how do we know the kitchen isn't the same?"

"Why would it be booby trapped? None of the other dorms are." Pansy pointed out.

"The girls dorms in the Gryffindor tower are. You can't get up there unless your a girl. Uncle Sirius told me." Harry whispered.

"How does he know?" Draco said.

"I didn't ask." Harry answered giving Draco a look to put two and two together.

They quickly reached the picture and waited for the corridor to empty before Harry reached out and tickled the pear, feeling rather stupid.

Much to their surprise a door shape swung open in the wall allowing them in. They waited until the door was firmly closed before pulling off the cloak.

"Can we be helping yous?" A young house elf asked.

"Umm someone called Dusty said I could come by to ask him a few questions." Harry said, looking a round the huge kitchen that had dozens of house elves rushing around. The air was hot and steamy from several pots, big enough for a person, simmering on the stove tops.

"Of course! Students are always welcomed." The house elf said, leading them down a set of stone steps and over to a long, wooden bench where a group of house elves were cutting vegetables.

"Hello Dusty." Harry said.

Dusty gave a low bow and waved his hand summoning several chairs for them to sit down in.

"Thanks you for coming todays sirs. We always has a little party after a feasts. Lots of work." Dusty explained, "You had some questions?"

Harry nodded, "I was wondering if it was possible for someone who wasn't the house elves master to give them orders."

"Well if they is serving that someone at a party or such. We can take orders from all at Hogwarts afters all." Dusty said.

"No I mean bad orders, ones that hurt people or go against what their master or mistress has said?" Harry asked.

"That would be very difficult, dark dark magic that I don'ts thinks even Dumbledore could do." Dusty shook his head.

"What...what if the house elf was meant to belong to someone else? But things changed so they went to another family?" Harry asked. The air felt very still around him, despite the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

Dusty nodded, "Yes if thats person was desperates enough but it would be dark. Would hurt both elf and person. I would fear for any caught in that situation."

Harry knew from the fear in Dusty's eyes that should such a thing happen, should Harry be right, they were all in trouble.

"Thank you Dusty. You've been really helpful, thank you so much." Harry smiled.

Dusty beamed, "Please takes some of this with you." he handed them a basket of cakes and cream buns. Pansy took the basket gratefully and they headed out. Once out of the kitchens, and with a basket of food as an excuse for being in there, Harry shoved the cloak into his bag and they stated to walk back to the common room.

"You think it's Aunt Bella." Draco said pulling Harry to the side, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if it was even possible, I'm not sure it is now. It's...it's barely even a theory." Harry shrugged, "I'm going to find Hermione though and ask her to look into the laws that govern house elves."

"Ask Neville." Draco said.

"Why? Hermione is-"

"Hermione is a muggle born Harry." Pansy said, "The more we drag her into this, the more WE put her in danger."

Harry nodded, "I'll tell Neville then. You guys go back to the dorm I'll be there soon."

They nodded and left Harry wondering alone to the hall.

" _Rip the pretty girl"_

Harry's heart leapt in fear, he forgot all about finding Neville and followed the voice.

" _Hurt her….kill...her..."_

Harry had reached a dead end. He pushed against the walls as hard as he could but they didn't give, the voice had to be talking about Hermione. Whoever was doing this was targeting him; he knew it. He wondered to the library knowing that Hermione would be there.

"Hi, umm, can I have a word?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded standing up and walking with him to a quiet spot.

"You have to stop looking into all this stuff." He told her bluntly.

"What are you talking about Harry?" She asked.

"It's been fun being 'friends' and all but now it has to stop. You're only a muggle born and you just need to stay away from me. It's not safe." Harry told her.

A look of betrayal flashed across her eyes before she coughed nervously, "I get it. But you can't stop me from hanging out with MY friends or looking up whatever the hell I want. But I'll be careful and I'll stay away from you if you think it'll help."

Harry threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a huge hug, "It's bad enough people getting attacked but I _know_ they're after me which means you're next. Stay away!" he pulled away and rushed from the library, he'd only made it past one stack of book when he ran into Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny I really must start looking where I'm going." he gave a small laugh. The small girl looked a little better that she had lately, at least there was some colour in her cheeks, "You look better."

She blushed, "I didn't think you would notice." She looked over to where Hermione was looking though another bookshelf, "You like her?"

Harry shook his head feeling suddenly embarrassed, "She's just a friend. I should go." he said seeing Ron and the twins marching over. He dived out the door and walked quickly down the corridor not really caring where he ended up he just needed a few moments to himself.

There was water splashed all over the floor of the corridor he'd ended up. He could hear Filch up ahead and didn't really want a run in or another detention. The only escape was Myrtle's bathroom, not brilliant but better than Filch. Harry took a deep breath and dived inside.

He could hear crying coming from one of the stalls and moved forward slowly. Several of the taps had been switched on and were running across the floor.

"Myrtle is that you?" he asked stepping forward slowly and beginning to turn off the taps.

"Have you come to throw something at me as well?" She sobbed emerging from the toilet with another torrent of water.

Harry shook his head, "Someone threw something at you? Who?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She wailed "I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and then smack!"

"It smacked into you?" Harry asked shocked.

"No!" She shouted, "It fell through my head! Then it got washed out." She pointed down underneath one of the sinks, "But that doesn't mean it didn't upset me even if it didn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry Myrtle, that's horrible. You must have been very upset." Harry said, he walked over to the sink and knelt down. Under the sink was a very wet black book that he was sure looked familiar, "You must still be very upset..." he said absently.

He looked over the leather cover and saw the faded year, 1942. On the first page the ink had run but Harry could just read the name T.M. Riddle and that the book had been brought in a Vauxhall road newsagents. Harry turned it over confused and tried to open the pages, it wasn't easy with how wet they were but even when he managed it they were completely blank.

Not a single birthday or dentist appointment. Nothing.

"Are you sure that you didn't see who through this at you?" Harry asked.

Myrtle looked like she might explode, "Yes I'm sure! Of course I'm sure! No one ever cares about stupid Moaning MYRTLE!" she screamed at him and dove back into the toilet, causing a wave of water to wash over his legs up to his knees. Harry could hear Filch going nuts outside over all the water and stomping off to find Dumbledore so Harry quickly made his way out.

Pansy, Daphne and Draco were waiting for him in the common room playing chess.

"You took your time," Pansy said taking one of Daphne's knights, "Did you find him?"

"Find who?" Harry asked, "Oh Neville, no I got completely distracted. I.." he moved closer to them and sat down so he could whisper, "I heard the voice again. It was talking about a girl. I think it meant Hermione, so I went to find her to tell her to stay away from me. She's the only girl I know it had to be her."

"Really?" Pansy said glaring at him.

"I meant I only know one who could be in danger from the monster. You two are both about as pure blooded as you can get." Harry said, "But I would like it if you guys could stay close to her. I'm really worried. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I should be able to stop it because I can hear the voice but…"

"It'll be OK Harry. The mandrakes are growing really well. You don't need to worry." Daphne assured him.

Harry nodded, "I also found this." Harry pulled out the soggy diary and put it carefully on the table, "It's blank but it's fifty years old and Myrtle told me that someone threw it threw her head, so they were clearly trying to get rid of it but...it just doesn't make any sense."

"That is really odd." Pansy took the book, "You're right. It's completely blank. But why get rid of a blank book? Especially one that's fifty years old."

"T.M. Riddle….I'm sure I know that name." Daphne said rubbing her fingers over the letters.

"Sally?" Harry called over, "Have you ever heard of T.M. Riddle?"

"Yes of course. He was a Slytherin, who earned himself an award for services to the school, about fifty years ago. His award is on display in the trophy room." Sally said gathering her books up to go up to her room, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just knew we'd seen the name somewhere but couldn't place it." Draco smiled.

She looked at them suspiciously but said nothing before shaking her head and walking up the smooth stone staircase.

"Shall we go have a look?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head, "I remember the trophy now, all it says is T.M. Riddle and 'services to the school'."

Harry sighed, just when he thought they might have had a chance it felt like they'd hit yet another dead end.

"You should get rid of it Harry. That book gives me the creeps." Daphne said pushing it back towards him.

All had been quiet for a while now. Maybe The Heir had grown shy, given up or was scared because apart from the two students and poor Mrs Norris still stuck in the hospital wing you'd think nothing was a miss.

Severus was mostly trying to avoid Lockhart who was going around telling everyone, loudly, that he was the one who had fixed everything. He kept tapping his nose and smiling, "Best they stopped when they did! They knew it was only a matter of time before I found them and they didn't want that to happen!" he let out a large laugh.

Professor Sprout was shooting daggers at him every chance she got. Apparently he'd snuck into the greenhouse and given the mandrakes a potion he'd brewed to make them stronger. It had given them terrible acne which would delay them getting harvested for at least another two months, but apart from that the school seemed to have settled down for the most part.


	34. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was the beginning of February, and Harry still hadn't gotten rid of the diary. He couldn't explain it but he felt like the book was his friend and he felt safe when he had it with him. He hadn't told his friends, they wouldn't understand and Daphne had made her feelings about the book very clear and Pansy agreed with her.

Harry was sitting in Charms bored out of his mind trying his best to stay awake.

"And if I hear one single request for a love spell or a love potion! That person will be force fed a rather powerful emetic instead. Just because it's nearly Valentines day does not mean rules have changed! Magic is not a toy and love potions are dangerous things!" Flitwick told them sternly.

Harry wasn't listening. He was fed up of people steering clear of him, evidence of which was the fact that he and his friends had the entire row of seats to themselves. There was also no one sitting directly behind him, or in front.

He shook his head and tried to focus on his lesson. Exams were looming and he felt even more behind than he did last year. He and Hermione had barely spoken and lack of exam prep only brought that fact back to him. Harry missed her company.

It was late that night when Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loud enough to wake the dead and Harry felt like his head was going to explode. He sat up and roughly pulled on his dressing gown and slippers.

He grabbed the diary and headed downstairs. It was late, past three in the morning, so no one else was awake and the common room was deadly quiet.

He took a seat at one of the desks and tapped the oil lamp with his wand to turn light it, casting a flickering glow over the wrinkled pages of the diary. Despite having being soaked it had survived remarkably well. Harry wasn't sure why but he picked up a quill and let a drop of ink fall onto the page.

It stayed for a second before vanishing into the paper. Harry turned the page over to see if it had just soaked through, but it was completely gone. He dipped the quill into the ink again and wrote clearly,

My name is Harry Potter.

The ink disappeared after just a few seconds. Then something even more strange happened, new words appeared.

Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?

Harry read over the words before they faded as well.

Someone tried to get rid of it.

Harry wrote.

Well it's a good job I recorded my memories in something other and more lasting than ink. I always knew that one day there would be someone who didn't wish my diary read.

Why? Why would someone try and get rid of your diary?

Because Harry, my diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened here, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That's what's happening now! I'm here and horrible, awful things are happening. Do you know something about the Chamber of Secrets?

Riddle's reply came quickly with messy writing as if someone was trying to write very quickly.

Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day it was a myth, a legend with no truth in it. This was a lie. In my fifth year of school the Chamber was opened, the monster released. It attacked several students and it's reign of terror was only ended when it killed a girl. I caught the villain and turned him in, he was expelled. However the headmaster Professor Dippet was so embarrassed by the event, that it could happen under his watchful gaze, he covered it up. They gave me a shiny trophy and told me to keep my mouth shut! The girl's death was past off as a freak accident. Her parents never knew the truth. The monster lives and the person responsible was never punished.

Harry sat back and took several deep breaths. Sure Dumbledore wasn't headmaster at the time but he was still a teacher and he helped cover it up. Every hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

It's happening again. You have to tell me who it was last time. Please help me no one has a clue who is hurting everyone.

I can show you if you like. So you can see through my eyes, I'll show you my memory of the night I caught him. You'll have to believe me then.

Harry stopped, everything his parents, his uncles, the Malfoys, Tonks and everyone else had ever told him said this was a bad idea. But the thought of someone getting hurt because he didn't look, he didn't take the chance to find out was too strong.

Let me show you.

Harry took a deep breath.

OK.

Harry jumped back as the pages started to flick through as if blown by a strong wind. It stopped at mid June, and a tiny little window, like a television screen, opened up on the thirteenth. Harry took a deep breath and leant forward. He felt himself fall slightly and was pulled from the bed. (44)

He landed on the floor of a large circular office. He knew it was Dumbledore's but, somehow, it wasn't. Slight differences in the decoration and there was no Fawks, no Dumbledore either. Instead an unknown Professor sat at the large desk going over some papers.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said but the teacher didn't reply, "Hello?" he couldn't here Harry. This was Riddle's Hogwarts and Harry knew he could have no effect on the ghosts of fifty years ago.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." The head master called. The door opened and in walked a young boy of around fifteen, sixteen. Harry was struck by how alike they looked, he was almost identical to the pictures he'd seen of James at that age. Same dark eyes and unruly dark hair, same air of arrogance as well.

"Ah Riddle, please sit." The headmaster said gesturing to the chair before him.

Riddle sat down and waited for the Professor to speak.

"I've just been reading your letter Tom."

"Have you sir? What do you think Professor Dippet?" Riddle asked sitting forward.

"I'm sorry Tom, there really is nothing I can do. You can't stay here over the summer holidays. Don't you want to go home?" Professor Dippet said with a sigh.

"No, no I don't want to go back to...to that place. Please Professor." Riddle begged.

"You stay in a Home yes? An orphanage?"

Riddle nodded, "Yes."

"You're muggle born?" Dippet asked.

Why does it matter? Harry thought to himself, if he could, he would have given the headmaster a good slap. Whatever differences his parents and Dumbledore had at least Dumbledore would never have asked such questions, especially when someone was upset.

Riddle shook his head, "I'm a half-blood. Sir."

"What about your parents?" Dippet asked.

"My mother died when I was born, my father had...no interest. I've never met him." Riddle said tensely.

"Well maybe one day you will have the chance. I am sorry Tom, if things were different then maybe we could make other arrangements for you but with the current circumstances…."

"You mean the attacks sir?" Riddle asked, clutching his hands together tightly.

Professor Dippet nodded and sighed. Harry looked over him, he must have been the same age as Dumbledore was in the present but he looked older, more worn out, there was no spark in his eyes. He had only a small about of very fine grey hair and looked as though he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"I'm afraid that if the attacks don't stop they'll be closing down the school." Dippet said.

Riddle looked shocked, "Forever? No, sir, they can't!"

"They might have to. Especially after that poor girl." Dippet shook his head.

"Sir..." Riddle began.

Dippet looked up and sat forward, "Do you know something? Tom?"

Tom thought for a few moments before shaking his heads, "No. No sir I don't."

Harry was sure he wasn't being completely truthful as Harry himself hadn't been to Dumbledore earlier in the year.

Dippet sighed and slumped back against his chair, "Very well Tom, you may go. I am sorry I couldn't help you more."

Riddle nodded and left the room quickly. Harry followed him down past the gargoyle and down the corridor. Riddle paused for a few moments in a quiet corner and paced. He was clearly thinking about something, he came to a decision and marched off.

He was far taller than Harry who had to half jog to keep up.

"Tom!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry looked up to see a familiar face. Dumbledore, fifty years younger, with long, still auburn hair, stood on the staircase. His eyes boring through Riddle.

"Yes Professor?" Riddle asked, tensing up.

"What are you out at this time of night? It's not safe to be wondering the corridors at the moment." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Sir, I know." Riddle gave a tense smile, "I was just seeing the headmaster."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, "Well hurry onto bed, there's a good lad."

Riddle hurried off down a hall Harry knew, the one to the Slytherin common room. He stopped though and ducked into an empty classroom. He stood there for over an hour, peering out the door. Harry was less than impressed and growing rather bored when Riddle finally left the room.

He moved swiftly through the corridors and stopped outside another classroom. Harry listened to the strange noises coming from inside the room.

"You gotta ge' in the box."

"Hagrid?" Harry whispered to himself, even though he knew no one could hear him.

"Please Aragog, they think it's you! Killin' tha' girl." Hagrid said urgently.

Riddle threw open the door and pointed his wand at the huge slumped figure of a young Hagrid. Hagrid turned around and shielded what looked like a large, sturdy wooden box.

"I'm sorry Hagrid but I have to turn you in." Riddle said.

"What? It weren' 'im you know tha'!" Hagrid pleaded.

"A girl is dead Hagrid. Her parents will be arriving tomorrow, the least that Hogwarts can do is make sure the monster that killed their daughter is slaughtered!" Riddle snapped, his nostrils flaring, "Now stand aside."

Riddle sent a flash of sparks at the box. Harry screamed and pressed himself against the wall as a huge spider the size of a large dog hurtled past him in a flurry of black furry legs and glinting dark eyes.

Riddle sent a flash of red light at the spider but missed and it scuttled out of view with Hagrid chasing out after him. Harry pressed against the wall and caught his breath. The world swirled about him and he found himself back at his desk in the still empty common room.

Harry felt his mind swirl, he couldn't even find a single question to focus on his brain felt so full. It couldn't be Hagrid and why did Tom look so much like his father? The common room was dark and painfully quiet compared to the vision. He could think and needed to clear his head.

He made his way up to bed and climbed gratefully under the warm blankets and fell into a fitful sleep.


	35. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next morning he sat with the book in front of him at the Slytherin table in the great hall waiting for his friends.

"Harry you look like you've barely slept." Daphne commented sitting next to him.

"I wrote in this yesterday." Harry said, he filled them in on everything that had happened last night.

"I always knew that Hagrid liked monsters but really…" Draco said shaking his head.

"Hagrid would never do something like this on purpose." Harry said firmly, "He's a good soul and I've seen the way he is with Danica. And Mum! Why would Hagrid ever want to hurt muggle borns?"

"We agree with you Harry. We don't even know anything about this Tom Riddle." Pansy pointed out, "He could have made the whole thing up."

"It's very suspicious." Daphne said, glaring at the book, "I've never heard of a spider that can petrify. Paralyse, yes, but even acromantula, who are by far the worst spider-like species, can't petrify."

A small amount of heart-shaped confetti fell on Harry's head, "It's been a week I can't believe that this is s… stuff still falling." he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Still enjoying my little valentine day surprise!" Lockhart beamed walking past, brushing the confetti out of Harry's hair.

"It's something we'll never forget." Daphne said beaming sarcastically back at him.

Lockhart chuckled and walked away. Harry picked the book up between his fingers and flipped it over.

"We should get to class." Draco said checking his watch.

"I'm going to give this into Dad." Harry said, "It's not...right. It might not be bad but it's really not good and Dad will know what to do. I'll tell him what I saw and everything as well. Tell Professor Sprout I'll be a little bit late will you?"

They nodded and watched Harry leave the hall. Harry walked quickly down the corridor, he knocked on the Potion's classroom door but there was no answer which confused him as there was a line of students waiting outside the classroom for the lesson to begin.

So Harry went round to Snape's private room and knocked there.

"Come in." Snape said sounding unhappy.

Harry came in and felt all the air leave his lungs. Everything was packed. Every set of robes, every picture from the walls. Severus was finishing tucking some of his more dangerous potion ingredients in a special case.

"Dad...where are you going?" Harry asked, mouth hanging open.

"Harry. I was just going to come and find you. Sit down."

Harry sat down next to Severus and waited to find out what on earth was going on, "Are you moving offices?" he said hopefully.

Severus shook his head, "No. Dumbledore has just been in to tell me that, well, that I have to leave the school, for the time being."

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted standing up, Severus dragged him back down to his seat, "Dad why do you have to leave?"

"Dumbledore feels it's best if I leave for a while. The ministry is becoming increasingly worried about the attacks, and, because I'm your father it has been... deemed improper for me to continue teaching here." Severus told him.

Harry felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, "This is because of me isn't it?" he asked, "Because they think that I'm the one attacking people?"

Severus pulled him into his arms, "No, none of this is your fault Harry. I promise you that."

Harry snuffled and wiped his eyes, all thoughts of the diary long gone.

"I'll be back. It's only a suspension. I need you to promise me you'll stay safe while I'm gone." Snape told him, checking his watch, Dumbledore had given him instructions to be out of the castle as soon as possible.

Harry nodded, "I'll do everything I can."

"I'm sorry Harry, but have to go. Dumbledore has arranged it so I can apparate out, cause less of a scene." Snape stood up and hugged Harry again, "I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded and stepped back. There was a sharp crack and Snape was gone. Leaving Harry alone in the room trying his best not to cry; feeling completely alone.

It was over half an hour later when he arrived in greenhouse three to find the place looking like a bomb had hit it.

"You're late Mr Potter." Professor Sprout said, "Please help them clean up."

Harry looked round at the other students trying to make a dent in the mess, "What happened?"

"Some of the mandrakes last night." Professor Sprout beamed.

Harry wondered over to Pansy, Draco and Daphne.

"They threw a rather large party last night. Apparently it's a good thing," Daphne said, "But then she's not the one having to clean it all up."

"Why doesn't she just use magic?" Harry asked.

"It might hurt or upset the mandrakes." Draco shrugged, "They're too mature now to risk it at the moment. It's not worth it with all the people who are relying on them. Anything happens to this lot and it'll be after the summer at best that the people in the hospital wing are fixed."

Harry frowned, "You can't buy mandrakes. It's convenient that they're being grown this year, had a good few months head start before Mrs Norris was attacked."

Pansy shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Harry said, shoving some broken glass into the bin, "Dumbledore has kicked Da… Professor Snape out the school."

"What?! Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because everyone thinks it's me. Can't be seen to have favourites." Harry mimicked Dumbledore unkindly, his upset turning to anger.

Draco gave Harry a rub on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry. You can still talk to him though?"

"Means we're a bit alone though doesn't it?" Pansy whispered, "We've been looking into things but what good would it do if we found anything now? Who could we tell?"

Harry nodded. He'd never felt more alone in his life.

It was a bright sunny day and the school was buzzing with excitement over the latest Quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor and it would be one of the deciding matches of the year. All had been quiet for weeks now, with no more attacks since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, everyone was crossing their fingers and silently hoping that the worst was over. Even Peeves gotten bored of singing 'Potter you rotter'.

Daphne was making her way out to the pitch, she'd nearly finished her book and needed to bring another with her when she ran into Hermione.

"Are you OK?" Daphne asked, "You looked a bit panicked."

Hermione tucked a strand of unruly hair back behind her ear and shook her head, "Do you know where Harry is?"

"He's out at the game already. I'd just popped back into get a book. Hermione you're as white as a sheet. Are you ill?" Daphne said moving closer.

Hermione shook her head and looked around her, "I've been thinking and...I have a theory. I need to go to the library but don't really want to go by myself. I was hoping to double check something with Harry first."

"I'll come with you to the library then we can go find Harry once you've check whatever it is." Daphne said brightly, thankful of an excuse to miss at least some of the match.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you miss the game." Hermione said.

Daphne shook her honey blonde hair, "Trust me you're doing me a favour." She smiled, "So what is it we're checking?"

Harry sat blowing on his fingers in the Quidditch stands, bright and sunny it was, warm and not windy it was not.

"Where's Daph?" Draco asked.

Most of the seats had been filled now and Draco had to keep glaring at people trying to take the seat they'd saved for Daphne but there was no sign of her. The match was about to begin.

"I imagine she's going to take the next two hours choosing which book to read." Pansy laughed.

"She's supposed to be learning the other teams tactics. Flint won't be happy." Harry pointed out.

"We can fill her in." Draco smirked, "Besides, she mostly has to smack the Bludgers at people which, so far she's been pretty good at. We're winning by a mile."

Harry nodded and watched the Gryffindors fly round to warm up. Madam Hooch let the balls out and blew her whistle.

Then Professor McGonagall marched/ran onto the pitch carrying a large, purple megaphone.

"This game has been cancelled everyone please report to you house common rooms at once, your head of house will give you further instructions soon." She shouted.

There was a large groan from the crowd and people started filling out. Harry could see Wood run over to McGonagall, broom still between his legs, though Harry was to far away to hear what was being said.

"Will Mr Harry Potter, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson please join me on the pitch." Professor McGonagall said, pushing Wood away and clearly shouting at him.

"What have I done this time?" Harry snapped.

"She might want to just check that you're here." Pansy pointed out, "And she asked to see all three of us."

"So she's blaming us all now then for whatever Harry's done." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry shouted, causing a few people around him to look back in confusion.

"It was a joke." Draco said raising his hands in a surrender.

"Sorry. I'm just jumpy still." Harry said, giving them a small smile.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall and waited.

"Well, what have I done this time?" Harry asked, as nicely as he could manage.

Professor McGonagall looked kindly at him, he could have sworn she was almost crying, "You've not done anything Potter. Please, I think it best you all come with me."

Harry's heart sank leaving him feeling like he was about to throw up. He looked around him, Draco and Pansy also had gone as white as a sheet and were looking rather unsteady on their feet.

They followed Professor McGonagall back into the castle, their feet echoing horribly in the empty corridors. Harry stopped, his legs unable to move.

"We're going to the hospital wing." He mumbled, the words falling over each other.

Professor McGonagall stopped and took a deep breath, "Yes. There has been another attack. This time three students were hurt. They are all in the hospital wing, petrified." her voice caught as she said the last words.

Pansy started crying and ran through the doors. Harry felt like he was about to faint. He knew Daphne was in there; he didn't need to look to know that. Draco took his hand and pulled him forwards.

In the hospital wing three more beds were occupied. One was an older, Ravenclaw girl who they'd seen around but didn't know by name. On the opposite wall two beds had been pushed together, Daphne and Hermione were laying, holding hands, as still as stone.

Harry couldn't hold back the tears. He'd sent Hermione away to keep her safe and it clearly hadn't worked. He could have been keeping an eye on her, instead he'd left her alone and vulnerable.

Pansy was sitting crying her eyes out into Daphne's free hand. They'd been friends since they were babies and seeing her like that was breaking her.

Harry walked over and ran her fingers over Daphne's hair, neatening it out a little.

"They were found by the library, with this." Professor McGonagall said holding up a small, round, silver, hand mirror, "Do any of you know why?"

They shook their heads.

"It might be Daphne's." Harry suggested.

"No." Pansy shook her head, "She doesn't carry a mirror."

"She always looks so flawless." Draco pointed out.

"She's just annoying like that." Pansy said bursting into fresh tears.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Madam Pomfrey said softly, "You need to go back to your dorm."

Harry shook his head, "Please let us stay."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't allow that. It's not safe and you need to listen to your instructions. Your head of house doesn't know you're here."

"Can we leave things for them?" Pansy asked, wiping her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "If you insist, but only if it's something small that isn't going to get in the way. The hospital ward is getting rather busy."

They nodded.

"I have a book of Muggle fairy stories in my bag." Harry suggested, "I think they'd both like that."

Draco and Pansy nodded. Harry put his bag on the edge of Hermione's bed and began to dig through it. The book of Grimm's Tales was right at the bottom and it was only after he saw the slightly stained bottom of his school bag that he noticed something was missing.

"The diary is gone." he whispered to Draco and Pansy.

Pansy shook her head, "I thought you gave it to your father?"

"No, I was going to but then I got distracted by him leaving. I haven't moved it since because every time I touch it, every time I even think of it, I being to doubt Hagrid and I couldn't bare it because I knew it wasn't true. I didn't know who to give it to." Harry explained.

"Are you sure it's gone?" Draco asked. Madam Pomfrey was starting to glare at them to hurry them up.

Harry empted the whole bag but the diary was definitely gone. He repacked the bag quickly and they tucked the book of fairy tales between Hermione and Daphne before leaving and heading to the dorm.

"Where has your bag been?" Draco whispered as they walked down to the common room.

"With me. Or on the end of my bed when I'm sleeping. It barely ever leaves my side, especially with exams coming up." Harry whispered back.

"Well then I think the heir has gotten it back, for whatever reason." Pansy told them, "It means they must be a Slytherin; no one else could get into our rooms."

"I think we'd already worked out it was a Slytherin." Harry said, rolling his eyes and stepping into the common room.

He stopped and nearly walked straight out again. Lockhart stood, beaming in the middle of the room, he'd never wanted to smack someone so much in his life.

"Harry you've arrived!" Lockhart said beckoning him to a seat, "Got lost did you?" he asked patronisingly with a chuckle.

"No." Draco said firmly, "Daphne Greengrass has been attacked, petrified. We were visiting her."

The smiled on Lockhart's face faltered, "Well...please sit down."

Harry, Draco and Pansy sat down; huddled with the other Slytherins. Tracy and her group were in the other corner sniggering at the latest news.

"Well then, I've got a list of rules for you all." Lockhart beamed again, pretending he hadn't just heard the horrific news, "As you all know, I'm stepping in for head of Slytherin house, which is a first in Hogwarts history, because, as I'm sure you all know I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw but enough about that. I am responsible for you all so I want you all to follow these rules to the letter." He unwound a roll of parchment. "All students will be in the common room by six o'clock every evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

There was silence across the common room. There wasn't even a complaint from the most harden Quidditch fans. They all sat, dumb-struck listening to Professor Lockhart. It seemed he was enjoying the attention as he spent a few moments straightening his burnt orange robes.

Harry still hadn't seen him wear the same robes twice, although he didn't miss the florescent pink ones he wore for the disastrous valentine's day. He rolled up the parchment he'd been reading from and looked over the room.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Slowly a few hands were raised.

"Are they going to shut the school?" Sally asked.

Lockhart looked uneasy, "I don't know. But if these attacks don't stop, if they don't find the culprit I think they'll have to." he coughed, "But don't worry. I already think I know who it is. They slipped up this time. I'm to smart for any of them!" he laughed, "Don't you worry you're pretty little head Miss Mary."

"Maria." Sally glared at him.

"So sorry Miss Maria." Lockhart gave her a beaming smile that made Harry want to throw up.

Lockhart looked over the room and nodded, "Right well, I'd best be off. Lots to do."

He gave them a small bow and left the room. It was silent for a few moments before the room burst into whispers.

"It's someone from every house now."

"A couple aren't even muggle born."

"Why would a Slytherin attack another Slytherin?"

"The Greengrass family are part of the sacred twenty-eight, is no one safe?"

Harry sat feeling empty and confused at what was going on. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. He pinched himself hard, leaving a bruise on his arm, to check he hadn't dossed off and was still waiting in the Quidditch stands.


	36. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

He tossed and turned that night. Crabbe and Goyle slept peacefully, seemingly uncaring about the days events. Just past midnight he gave up and went down to the common room. Draco and Pansy were sitting curled up on the sofa staring into the fire.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Harry asked, curling up on the other side of Pansy.

"I couldn't stop looking over at her empty bed." Pansy whispered.

"I think we should go see Hagrid." Draco said, "We have to at least ask him."

Harry nodded.

"We're not allowed out the common room." Pansy pointed out, "And the corridors are going to be filled with teachers."

"I'll go get the cloak." Harry said then. He went quickly and quietly back to the dorm. Crabbe and Goyle slept like large logs, possibly too stupid to realise the danger. Blaise however was tossing and turning. It had been a shock to many of them that a Slytherin had been attacked as everyone thought the house would be safe. Daphne wasn't even a half-blood, her family had been magical for further back than her family tree went.

Harry grabbed the cloak from his trunk and went back downstairs. They tucked it around the three of them and tiptoed out the door. As they had expected the hallways had never seen so much night time activity.

Teachers, the head boy and girl, prefects and ghosts were all patrolling the corridors. Even though Harry, Draco and Pansy were invisible under the cloak they could still be bumped into and they had a hard time dodging everyone.

The three of them let out a collective sigh of relief when they finally reached the large oak doors and slipped out into the cool night air.

It was then a much simpler journey to Hagrid's hut. They were pleased to see the lights were still lit and Harry pulled the cloak off, knocking on the door.

It swung open, Hagrid glared at them pointing a large crossbow out the door.

"Oh." he sighed, lowering the weapon, "It's jus' you three."

He stepped aside and let them in. It looked like he'd been crying.

"Wan' some tea?" he asked, he moved around the hut, dropping the tea pot, nearly putting the fire out when he spilt the water and forgetting to put any tea in the cups of boiling water he passed them.

"Hagrid are you all right?" Pansy asked, pulling on Hagrid's arm to make him sit down.

He shook his shaggy head, "Jus'...never mind." he gave a weak smile.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, "Aye. Hermione is a good friend. And Daphne is a great lass. You mus' be missin' 'em." he wiped away a few tears.

There was a loud knock on the door. Harry, Pansy and Draco jumping at the sound.

"Quick. Under the cloak." Hagrid whispered, throwing it at them.

The three students moved into the corner behind the table and crouched under the table together, hardly daring to breath.

Hagrid picked up the crossbow and wrenched open the door.

" 'Ello." he said gravely, stepping back.

They watched as Dumbledore entered the hut followed by a strange looking man in a purple bowler hat.

"Is that?..." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, "Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic." he said as quietly as he could, "No idea why he'd be here."

Pansy shushed them both.

"Minister." Hagrid said gruffly and sat down.

"Hello Hagrid," Fudge said in strangely clipped words, "Bad business, very, very bad. The ministry has had to act."

"Minster...please...I never...never...Professor Dumbledore! Please!" Hagrid pleaded looking horrified.

"I would like it said, and put on record, that Hagrid has my every trust." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Of course Hagrid, I completely understand, but we have to do _something_." Fudge said, "The school governors have been in touch, we have to act before anyone else is hurt."

"It weren't me." Hagrid said loudly.

"Once again Cornelius, Hagrid has my every confidence." Dumbledore stated strongly, his blue eyes alive with fire.

"Please, please remain calm Hagrid." Fudge said straightening his hat, "If you are not to blame, then you will be back here in no time, I promise and with the ministry's apology..."

"Go? Go where?" Hagrid said standing up suddenly, "Not to Azkaban prison?! I ain't done nothin' wrong!"

Harry fought the urge to burst out from under the cloak and defend Hagrid, who was looking more and more like he was going to faint as the seconds passed.

There was another knock on the door. Dumbledore opened it and in swept a surprisingly well looking Bellatrix.

"Good evening Albus." She smiled, "I'm so glad that I caught you."

"Wha' you doin' in my 'ouse?" Hagrid spat at her, looking rather awkward.

Bellatrix swept over to him and shook his hand briefly. She had the uncanny ability to flirt with anyone when she set her mind to it.

"Forgive me Hagrid," She purred as he pulled his hand away in disgust and embarrassment, "I will be gone as soon as I can. I've just popped into the castle and was told the headmaster was down here with you." she turned away and sat down.

She took her time taking off her soft leather gloves; looking completely out of place dressed so fine in the homely hut as everyone watched her.

"I was just here to give the headmaster this." Bellatrix pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore.

His calm manner faltered for a second as he read over it.

"We feel it would be, better that another teacher took over at the school as head." Bellatrix said smoothly, "All these attacks, and you've done nothing. Wouldn't it be terrible if someone died? You'll find all thirteen signatures are there. We all agree; the students must be protected."

"You can't ge' rid o' Dumbledore! He's the only thin' keepin' the kids safe!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Well, clearly not all of the children safe. I have children of my own coming next year and I would never let them be somewhere they are unsafe, with improper care. We've all enjoyed your personal brand of teaching, but it's time for someone else to have a go." Bellatrix said softly.

"Your Grace, if it is the governors wish that I leave, then I will leave. But I will never be truly gone, until the last person loyal to me has also, left, the castle." Dumbledore said, shooting a look towards the three invisible children.

Bellatrix gave a sly smile and stood up, carefully putting her gloves back on to leave, "Quite Professor, no one is _truly_ gone until those who are loyal have also left this world." She gazed into his eyes before sweeping out the hut, "Are you coming minister?"

Fudge who seemed to have been entranced by Bellatrix's presence snapped back to reality and shook his head, "Yes of course. Come along Hagrid, lets not make a scene."

Hagrid looked around the hut, almost looking around for another way out before his shoulders sagged in defeat, "Well all I'm goin' to say is anyone wants the truth all they 'ave to do is follow the spiders. Yep that'll set 'em straigh'. And someone's gonna have to feed Fang while I'm gone."

Hagrid pulled on his large moleskin overcoat and left the house with Dumbledore and Fudge. Pansy, Draco and Harry left it a few minutes, making sure they were gone, before pulling off the cloak.

"So that's three teachers gone." Pansy said, still staring at the door, "They wont have anyone left to teach at this rate."

"Yep. I don't know who we'd go to with a problem now." Harry sighed, "I think we're going to have to 'follow the spiders'."

Draco scrunched up his face, "Do we have to? I can't see it ending well."

Pansy let out a burst of laughter and rested her head on his shoulder. They gave Fang some fuss before heading back to the castle and trying to get some sleep.

The next day it was all over the school, Dumbledore had left and Hagrid arrested! Professor Lockhart was going on and on about how he had always suspected Hagrid and he wished he's had a chance to confront him.

After only a few days it became apparent that it wasn't just Daphne and Hermione they'd lost from their group. Neville found it impossible to talk to them. In classes seats had been moved so the houses were apart, not that anyone was allowed to talk any more anyway, and they every time he so much as looked at him another Gryffindor would jump in the middle of them, glaring until either Harry or Neville gave up.

Harry was still strongly suspected as the culprit; either working with Hagrid or alone and framing Hagrid. When the subject of Daphne was pointed out it was often said she wasn't in the hospital wing but gone home, or she was an accident or more likely Harry and her had had a disagreement, everyone knew he'd sent Hermione away after all.

The hospital wing was closed off. No one was allowed to visit. Madam Pomfrey guarded the door like a dragon keeping everyone out, fearing that whoever attacked them in the first place would return to finish the job.

It was quickly heading for midsummer when Harry, Pansy and Draco were feeding Fang who was missing Hagrid greatly. For over three weeks they'd been trying to 'follow the spiders' but every spider in the castle had seemed to have left, and then Pansy saw it.

"Look!" She said smacking Draco's arm.

"Oww." He said rubbing the spot and glaring at her, "What?"

"Look." she said pointing to three or four tiny spiders climbing out of Hagrid's window. The three of them jumped up, followed by Fang and looked outside. They followed the spiders to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"We can't go any further." Draco said pulling Harry back.

"We might not see any more spiders for another three weeks! Think who else might have been attacked. It might be us!" Pansy pointed out, "We can't wait!"

"It's nearly six." Harry pointed out, "Lockhart will be down here any minute, hurrying us to the common room. We'll come back tonight, under the cloak."

Pansy and Draco nodded in agreement and they headed back to Hagrid's hut. They shut Fang inside promising to come back later. His howls and scratches at the door never got any easier for them to walk away from.

Halfway back to the castle they were met by Professor Lockhart, an annoying grin on his face. Every other teacher looked even grimmer than normal but Lockhart seemed to be on cloud nine.

"You three are late again. Using the fame card to get special treatment again huh Harry!" he chuckled to himself.

Harry bit his tongue and said nothing.

"Why do you all look so glum?" Lockhart pressed, "All the danger is passed!"

"And how are you sure?" Pansy snapped, fed up of his never ending cheerfulness while her oldest, best friend was lying petrified in the hospital wing.

"My dear girl! The minister wouldn't have arrested Hagrid if he wasn't sure! No no no, he must have been one hundred percent sure that Hagrid was as guilty as sin." Lockhart shook his head.

"Hagrid wouldn't hurt anyone." Harry said firmly.

"My dear boy I think I know a touch more about the criminal's arrest than you do." Lockhart said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry, Pansy and Draco forced smiles onto their faces, they couldn't let anyone know that they'd been there or the cloak would be confiscated in a second and right now they needed it.

Harry spent the evening playing chess and sitting on the invisibility cloak. The common room was always busy at the moment what with them all being stuck inside for the evening, every evening. It was also leading to people going to bed later and later. It was passed midnight by the time the common room had emptied and they were able to once again slip out under the cloak.

The corridor was busier tonight than it was last time and there were several moments Harry was sure that they were about to be caught but, somehow, they made it to the front door and into the nights air.

They went to Hagrid's before taking off the invisibility cloak and placing it carefully on the table. Fang went nuts, barking loud enough to wake the whole castle but they managed to calm him down quickly before anyone came to investigate the noise.

"Yes...yes, hello. Dumb dog." Pansy said clipping on his collar and lead, "Figure it would be best to take him with us. He goes into the forest with Hagrid all the time."

Harry and Draco nodded. Now they were here, going into a dark, monster filled forest, in the middle of the night, alone, seemed like a terrible idea.

They wondered along the edge of the forest until they found a single, small spider, scuttling over a twig.

"Right then." Harry said taking a deep breath, "Off we go."

The three of them flicked their wands, giving them a small amount of light coming from each wand. The forest was so dark and their wands only let out a little light so they could only just see the spider, which they followed quickly into the forest.

"Follow the Spider-ry road, Follow the Spider-ry road, Follow, Follow..." Harry sung, unable to bare the silence pressing down on the three children.

After an hour or so the spider left the path.

"Hagrid always told us not to leave the path." Draco said.

"We've come this far." Pansy said stubbornly.

Harry nodded and with a brave footstep, left the path.

They'd never been in this part of the forest. The trees pressed in closely on either side letting in no light and there was the odd rustling noise that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

All of a sudden he found himself grabbed tightly around the middle and flipped upside down. He would have screamed if the pair of legs crushing his chest would let enough air into his lungs to do so.

Harry looked down to see a giant spider, easily the size of a horse, clutching him with it's two front legs. It's large pincers snapping just below Harry's feet. He could see Pansy and Draco had also been grabbed. Pansy was thrashing around trying to smack the spider that had her upside down by her ankles. Fang was whining and had clearly also been grabbed.

Harry was panicked to keep track of how much time he was in the spiders grasp, all he knew was there were more spiders ranging in size from large cat to large horse, joining them as they were carried along.

Harry closed his eyes as they burst into a clearing, the moonlight shinning down on them. He felt himself be dropped onto a sticky web like structure, that bounced up and down when he tried to stand.

There was movement just in front of them and their breath caught in their throats. A huge spider was moving slightly. It was the size of an elephant, it's long legs shifted round heaving it's large grey back away from Harry, Draco and Daphne.

"Aragog!" The spider who'd been carrying Harry spoke, it sounded rather strange with the clicking of its pincers over the top.

"What is it?" The huge spider replied lazily, "I was asleep."

"Strangers." another spider spoke.

"Just kill them." Aragog said.

The spiders rushed forward.

"Wait!" Draco ordered, slowly standing up and finding his balance, "We're friends of Hagrid."

The spiders stopped moving and Aragog slowly turned around. His eyes were a glazed over white; he was clearly blind.

"Hagrid?" Aragog said, "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before, why has he sent you?"

"He's in danger. They've taken him away, to prison; a horrible prison. They think he's responsible for the attacks at the school." Harry told them, his voice far stronger than he felt.

There was a rattle of angry pincers.

"Hagrid has never hurt anyone!" Aragog said loudly, "He is a truly good soul and my friend."

"So it wasn't you who killed the girl?" Pansy asked.

Aragog shook his huge head, "No. I never hurt anyone in the castle; against my nature, but out of respect for Hagrid. I never even saw any part of the castle apart from the wardrobe that I was kept in. I came from a distant land in the pocket of a traveller, Hagrid hatched me from an egg and cared for me. The girl was killed in a bathroom, I never even saw her." he sounded like ever word was a great effort for him to make.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked at each other and sighed.

"Moaning Myrtle." Harry said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what killed her?" Draco asked.

There was another loud rattle of pincers.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog boomed, "It is our enemy. A creature so old and feared it is not even named."

"We understand. Is there anything else you know? Please; Hagrid's life might depend on it." Harry pleaded.

Aragog slowly clicked his pincers in concern, "Hagrid is good. He cared for me for so long. Even found me a wife, Mosag, when the time came and see how our family has grown, all from Hagrid's goodness."

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked around, hundreds of spiders were slowly pushing closer, leaving them all feeling rather claustrophobic.

"But I know nothing more." Aragog said, "I am sorry friends of Hargid."

"Don't be, you've been a great help." Pansy said nervously.

"I'm sorry." Aragog repeated, "My children do not attack Hagrid on my instruction but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our hollow."

Harry, Draco and Pansy didn't hesitate but pulled their wands and pointed them at Aragog.

"Hurt us and we'll kill you." Pansy shouted, "We wont make it out but neither will you!"

The advancing wall of spiders stopped. Fang was cowering at Pansy's legs making her shake on the unstable ground.

"Leave." a voice hissed from behind them.

Harry looked around, the spiders weren't moving forward but they weren't letting them go either. He looked down and used his wand to cut a gap in the webbing. Draco jumped down to the small space between the spiders home and the forest floor, helping Pansy and Fang down. Harry followed, not taking his wand off Aragog until he was well out of sight.

They ran as fast as they could threw the forest until they were somewhere they recognised and back on the path. Pausing to catch their breath, they lent against the nearby trees and breathed deeply.

Pansy turned and threw up wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, "Follow the spiders!? If Hagrid ever gets out of prison I'm going to kill him."

"I honestly...I mean we went down, chess and potions but...that..." Draco said as white as a sheet.

Harry had slid down the tree and was stroking Fang to calm himself, "I don't think he thought they'd hurt someone who was a friend of his, clearly he was wrong."

"It's not exactly the first time he's thought monsters were friendly, fluffy bunny rabbits!" Pansy agreed.

They made their way slowly out the rest of the forest, all three of them nursing painful stitches in their sides. Fang saw where he was and ran into the hut, curling up under his blanket, in his basket, where no evil giant spiders could get him. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and gave Fang some more fuss.

"At least we know something now, well we know that Myrtle knows something." Pansy pointed out, "How we're going to get to her with the castle on lock down is another story."

Harry, Draco and Pansy tucked themselves back under the invisibility cloak and made their way back to the castle, they slept in the common room that night, not wanting to be separated while dreaming of giant spiders.


	37. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

They woke the next morning when Sally patted them kindly on the shoulder.

"I thought you might want to get sorted before people begin to wake." She suggested with a gentle smile.

They were more than grateful of the wake up call when the next person down to the main common room was Tracy Davis, dragging a rather tired looking Millicent behind her.

"Well someone's studying hard." Tracy sniffed.

They ignored her and stuck their noses back in their books. They were trying to read through them, exams were in less than a week but they just wanted to talk to Myrtle and couldn't concentrated on the text books.

It was after Charms, being lead down the corridor by Flitwick that they tried to slip away. Flitwick was distracted by Lockhart who was yet again bragging about how he had personally fixed the whole situation and all this nonsense, taking the students everywhere was a waste of teachers precious time.

Harry, Pansy and Draco made their way to the back of the crowd and quietly walked down the next corridor.

"It's a couple of corridors away the bathroom." Pansy whispered, "Not far but we'll have to be quick."

They were nearly there when McGonagall saw them.

"What on earth are you three doing down here? Second year Slytherins should be in History of Magic." She said briskly.

"We were going to try and see Daphne and Hermione." Draco said quickly.

Professor McGonagall's face softened, "I'm so sorry, of course. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I sent you and you are to be allowed into see your friends. It's easy to forget, that those who are friends with those poor souls who have been attacked, suffer the most." She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked gratefully at her and turned to walk towards the hospital wing. They did think about going back and trying to reach Myrtle again but they'd only get into trouble if they didn't report in to Madam Pomfrey and it would be wonderful to see Hermione and Daphne again.

They knocked on the door and waited. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out the door, opening it as small as possible.

"You can't come in. I've told you this!" She said with a loud huff.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall said we could come. We're really missing our friends." Pansy said as nicely as possible.

Madam Pomfrey looked over them and huffed loudly, "Well I suppose you'll have to come in then. Not that they even know you're here."

Harry, Pansy and Draco walked over to the pair of beds where Hermione and Daphne were lying, the book still between them. Madam Pomfrey been unable to get their hands apart and didn't want to hurt them, so it was best to leave them joined together.

Harry sat on one side, Draco and Pansy on the other. It was difficult. They wanted to make it all better but Daphne and Hermione might of well not have been in the room. They'd only been five minutes when they stood to leave.

"What's that?" Harry said pointing at their joined hands.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked, "You knew they were holding hands."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not that. Keep a look out." He told them. Harry carefully climbed over Daphne and reached carefully between their clasped hands. With great difficulty he managed to prise out the bit of paper they had clutched between them.

Harry climbed back down, apologising for his knee landing on Hermione's chest.

"I saw the gold lettering catch the light." Harry told them.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, moving to stand next to him.

Harry looked over the slightly torn paper, "It's a page from a book, an old book a very old book. I can't imagine Hermione or Daphne ruining a book. Look Hermione's written on it. _Pipes._ "

Harry showed them the page and read it out,

" _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched under a toad. Its methods of killing are wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

"This all makes sense." Harry muttered, "Daphne or Hermione must have figured it out."

"Not all makes sense." Draco pointed out, "Firstly no one is dead."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because no one has looked at it, not directly at least." Pansy said, more loudly than she had meant to, "Think about it, Colin had his camera you said, Justin saw it through Nearly headless Nick, yes Nick must have looked directly but he's already dead, so he can't die again. Hermione and Daphne must have been using the mirror to look round corners. That's why they had it and told the other girl. Mrs Norris… there was water on the floor that day. She only saw the reflection."

"So as long as everyone goes around wearing glasses we'll all just be petrified rather than killed." Harry said with an attempt at humour that failed.

"And they even told us how it's getting around. It's in the pipes." Pansy said shaking her head.

"Yes. And I can hear it because it's a snake and I'm a parslemouth. Spiders flee from it and someone killed all Hagrid's cockerels. It's certainly lived a while, it must be huge by now." Harry sighed.

"We have to tell someone. This could save people. Stop them from shutting down the school." Draco said, "We have an idea of where to find the chamber and what's in it."

Harry and Pansy nodded.

"Just one problem, who do we tell?" Pansy asked.

"Everyone." Harry shrugged, "Class ends in just over ten minutes so we'll just go to the staff-room and wait. Then we can tell everyone at once. Someone will listen surely."

They left the hospital wing, thanking Madam Pomfrey for letting them visit, getting a small smile and nod in return, and hurried to the staffroom. It was eerily empty with all the teachers either in class or patrolling the corridors. They were waiting for the bell to ring when McGonagall's voice magically filled the room.

"All students report immediately to their house dormitories at once, all teaches to the staffroom immediately. Thank you."

"What do you think has happened?" Draco asked, "Another attack?"

Harry nodded, "I think the question is do we go back to the dorm?"

"No." Pansy and Draco said together.

Harry smirked, "Yep glad I'm not the only one who thought that." He looked around, "Look in here."

They squashed themselves into a strange wardrobe that was filled with the teachers cloaks and spare robes.

"There really isn't room for all three of us in here." Draco hissed, trying not to stand on Pansy's foot.

Harry shushed him and they listened as the door of the staffroom opened and people began to come in, talking in low mumbles. At last Professor McGonagall arrived, looking worried and stressed.

"I'm glad you're all here. I'm afraid there has been another attack. And a child has been taken, into the chamber." She said solemnly.

Flitwick squealed and Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Can you be sure?" Sprout asked.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat awkwardly, "Yes. The heir has left another message, under the first one. _Her bones will lie in the Chamber forever._ And a student is missing."

"Who?" Flitwick croaked.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall said, her voice cracking.

Madam Hooch slumped into a chair and clutched at her chest.

"This is the end of Hogwarts, even Dumbledore wont be able to save it. He always said we couldn't, we mustn't, put the students at risk. I'm going to contact the parents tonight and everyone is to inform their students that they will be going home first thing tomorrow morning." McGonagall sighed.

The door flew open and Lockhart walked in grinning, "So sorry, got caught up. Have I missed anything?"

"Why yes." Madam Hooch hissed, "Lockhart it's your moment to shine. Wasn't it just earlier today that you were saying you know exactly where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"And that you knew what the monster is and how to stop it?" Flitwick joined in.

Lockhart went pale, "Did I say that? I don't remember." he gave out a forced chuckle.

"Yes you did." Professor McGonagall said strongly, "You said if you'd been given free reign none of this would have happened."

"Now maybe you miss understood me… I… I" Lockhart said now turning rather green.

"Not at all. Tonight you will have free reign as you so wanted. Save the girl, kill the monster and save the entire school. It shouldn't be an issue for a man with your… considerable talents." McGonagall said stiffly.

"Right...well...I'd...I'd best go...prepare...get ready." Lockhart said leaving the room in rather a hurry.

"Well that's got rid of him at least." McGonagall said, "Madam Hooch would you mind informing the Slytherins they need to pack and prepare to go home, and that they will not be returning."

Madam Hooch nodded, "Of course Minerva."

The staffroom quickly emptied as the teachers went about their business. Harry, Draco and Pansy waiting until they were sure everyone had gone before leaving the staffroom quickly and ducking into an empty classroom.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, "Ginny is sweet, she'd never hurt anyone."

"Maybe we could go to Lockhart and tell him what we know. He's a pain in the ass sure but according to his books he's done a lot of good. Maybe he really can save her." Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

Draco nodded, "Honestly at this point I don't think we've got a choice."

"You three!"

They jumped, the Bloody Barron swept into the room through the door,

"I thought I heard voices. Get to the common room now." he ordered crossly.

The three students nodded and left the room, they didn't have a choice but to go to the common room with the Bloody Barron following them. Unfortunately someone else wasn't in their dorms.

"Potter!" a nearly hysterical voice shouted at them.

Harry turned around to see Ron charging up towards him. Ron slammed him into the wall.

"Get off him!" Draco shouted pulling at his arm, Pansy pulling on the other side but Ron was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Where's my sister?!" Ron yelled, tears running down his face.

Harry managed to get his hands free enough to shove Ron away, he fell to the floor and wiped his nose with the already coated back of his sleeve.

"Just let her go!" Ron spat, "She's never done anything to hurt you! She worshipped you!"

"What is all this?" Professor McGonagall said coming round the corner, looking disgusted with the scene before her, "Get to your common rooms at once! Ten points from each of you."

"I was trying to force him to give Ginny back! She's only eleven! And he took her! He's going to kill her!" Ron cried.

"I do not believe that Mr Potter had anything to do with what has happened to Miss Weasley, or any of the other students." McGonagall said choking back the tears, "Now please go back to where you are safe."

Harry, Draco and Pansy took the chance to leave while Ron couldn't attack them again, he was still arguing with Professor McGonagall. The common room was quiet, an air of fear and distrust covering them all.

"Did you hear?" Howard Nightshade asked, as they came into the room, "The school is being closed."

Harry nodded, "Yeah someone has been taken." he didn't want to say Ginny's name, as if people didn't suspect him enough already, it had to be the cute little first year Gryffindor that Harry had been seen talking to all year.


	38. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

They waited hours in the common room, the clocks ticking loudly. People came and went in sullen silence, no one willing to really talk. Tracy came down towards ten and tried to brag about how brilliant it was a blood-traitor had been taken. She didn't get any support apart from Millicent who joked along and Crabbe and Goyle who sat behind them nodding along, eyes glazed over.

They didn't get much response so Tracy stomped upstairs again loudly saying she needed time to finish packing her third trunk.

"I can't keep just sitting here." Harry said staring at the clock.

"We should go tell Lockhart." Pansy said, "I don't like the man but if he's going to try and save Ginny we have to at least tell him where we think she is and what's down there. It might make all the difference."

Draco, Pansy and Harry stood up and quietly left the dormitory, no one stopped them. Everyone was to wrapped up in there own heads for them to even notice the three students leaving the common room.

The last few times they'd been out it had been busier than they'd ever seen it; now it was empty. Even the paintings were empty of life.

"It's so quiet." Pansy said, trying to brake the silence threatening to deafen them.

It didn't take them long to get to Professor Lockhart's office with not even a ghost to run into. Harry knocked on the door and waited. They could hear bangs and crashing inside, it sounded very much like someone was trying to rearrange the office.

"Go away… I'm busy!" Lockhart called from inside the office.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked at one another, Pansy stepped forward and knocked again more loudly.

Lockhart poked his nose out the door looking flustered, "Really not a great time chaps." He gave them half a smile.

"We need to talk to you." Pansy said trying to push the door open. Lockhart had it firmly in his grasp though.

"Really it's not the best time." he gave a small laugh.

"It's about the Chamber of Secrets." Harry insisted.

Lockhart looked over their three desperate faces and sighed, "Well...I… I suppose...you'd best come in then."

Harry, Draco and Pansy walked into the office and looked around, mouths open. The walls had been stripped bare, the pictures stuffed into a box on Lockhart's empty desk. Two large trunks were open on the desk, one filled with books the other with a rainbow of different coloured robes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Draco demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Lockhart looked at the cases and gave a nervous laugh, "Yes well… very unfortunate but I've got an urgent case...call… an urgent call about an urgent case...haha… unfortunately I must go."

"What about Ginny!?" Harry snapped, "You're just going to leave?"

"Not by choice my boy, not by choice!" Lockhart protested, "As I said _have_ to go. Completely unavoidable you understand. Give my deepest sympathies to her family."

"You're a coward!" Pansy spat, "I can't believe that you'd just leave! Your books?!"

"Stupid girl!" Lockhart shouted at her, making them all jump, "My books wouldn't sell half, a quarter as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things! No one wants to think about an ugly old American Warlock, even though he did save the entire village from that werewolf! He had no dress sense at all, he'd look horrific on the cover. And the witch who got rid of the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin! She was horrible to look at!" he rolled his eyes and went back to packing.

"So you did nothing?" Harry said shaking his head, "Everything you wrote was a lie? You know what, it doesn't matter. You tricked people, good for you, but you are still the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, you should still be trying to save her not running away! You have a responsibility!"

Lockhart ignored him and folded some deep purple coloured robes, slamming the case shut.

"Lets just go Harry." Draco smirked, "Coward can't do anything. He's useless."

Lockhart slammed the second case shut and paused, "Well actually there was one thing I am _very_ good at." he spun round, his wand pointed at Draco, who was in the middle of the three students, "Memory charms, can't have the people who actually did these things blabbing. It also means I'm going to have to deal with you three. Can't have you going around telling everyone...I'd never sell another book."

"Expelliarmus!" the three of them shouted at once, Lockhart flew over the desk, crashing into his chair on the other side; his wand shattering from the impact of the three spells at once. Lockhart looked up shocked.

"Really shouldn't have let Dad show us that one." Harry said, not lowering his wand, "We're quick learners."

Lockhart looked at the three wands pointing at him and sighed loudly, "Well what do you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is." he whined, looking like he was about to cry.

"Stand up. You're coming with us." Draco said harshly.

Lockhart stood and moved round the desk.

"We'll go to Myrtle and ask her if she knows anything." Pansy whispered as they marched Lockhart down the hall.

It was empty and quiet in the hallway, so Draco knocked on the bathroom door, trying to keep on Myrtle's good side. There was no answer but Draco pushed the door open anyway and they forced Lockhart inside.

"I was hoping we'd meet a teacher in the corridor." He chuckled looking back at the door.

"No." Pansy smiled sweetly, "They were leaving the corridors empty remember, so you could do your wonderful work without interference."

Lockhart turned even paler than he was before and gulped.

"What do you want?" Myrtle snapped coming out of her toilet, "Oh hello Harry."

Harry had never seen a ghost blush before and he didn't really want to see it again after Myrtle's cheeks turned a dull silver.

"We...we were wondering, hoping actually, that you could tell us about how you died." Harry smiled, ready for her to explode in anger at him.

Instead Myrtle swelled with pride like it was the first complaint she'd ever gotten,

"Oh! Well it was awful! It happened right here!" she beamed, sitting on the top of one of the toilet doors, "I had been in here crying because stupid Olive Hornby had been teasing me again, about my glasses. I heard someone come in and they said something funny. It must have been in another language I think because I didn't understand it, anyway that wasn't what confused me. It was a boy's voice!" Myrtle exclaimed.

Harry, Pansy and Draco nodded along enthusiastically and looked shocked at the idea of a boy in the girls bathroom.

"That's terrible!" Harry said, realising the irony of him being there but thought it best not to mention that.

"Yes it is!" Myrtle beamed, "Anyway I went out to tell them to go away and then that was it! I was dead. I remember feeling all light and funny. Then, when I realised what had happened, I was just happy because I could haunt Olive and get back at her for being so mean."

"Do you remember anything else?" Pansy asked, "Any little thing might help us."

"Just a pair of ugly yellow eyes. Over their by that sink." She pointed to a sink opposite her toilet.

Pansy smiled in thanks and left Harry chatting to Myrtle trying to get more information. Pansy looked over the tap, examining it for any small detail that was 'off' and saw a small snake engraved on the side. She traced it with her finger before trying to turn on the tap.

"That's never worked." Myrtle said floating over, "Even while I was in school all the older girls said it never worked."

"This is it then." Harry said looking at the snake, "It has to be."

"Well. Very well done!" Lockhart gave an awkward smile, "You'll all get top marks from me. I'll just..."

"Try it!" Draco snapped, "Now sit down and shut up!"

"Master Malfoy." Pansy smirked, pretending to be shocked, "Just wait till your father hears about this! Such language!"

Harry was concentrating on the snake shape, "I think we all know how to get in there from here. Trouble is I've only ever spoken Parseltongue when speaking to a real snake." he squinted his eyes, "Open up."

"English, sorry." Draco shrugged, keeping an eye on Lockhart who was trying to edge, slowly towards the door.

Harry opened his mouth again and a set of low hisses came out. They stepped back as the sink began to move and slid away soundlessly until it was completely removed from view, leaving a large pipe visible in it's place.

"Well it's never done that before." Myrtle remarked looking down, "You could fit a person down there."

Pansy, Draco and Harry looked solemnly between each other.

"I think that's the idea." Harry sighed, "Thank you for your help Myrtle."

"Right then. I think I'd best go. Don't need me know." Lockhart smiled.

They turned to point their wands at him again.

"You can go first." Harry said signalling for him to move forward, "That way even if you die when you reach the bottom we'll have something soft and squidgy to land on."

Lockhart turned paler than Harry thought was physically possible. Gilderoy Lockhart moved forward and tottered on the edge of the pipe.

"Well then...umm...I...umm."

Pansy sighed loudly before giving him a shove. He gave a yelp as he flew down the hole but there was no crash at the end.

"Well then. This is it." Harry said moving forward.

"No us first." Draco said, "You're the only one who can get any further if there is something nasty down there."

Harry opened his mouth to complain but shut it again and nodded. Draco carefully lowered himself into the pipe and slid down. Pansy followed a few moments later leaving Harry alone in the bathroom. His heart beat inside his chest as he sat down shaking.

He remembered how upset Ron was. What if it had been Danica down there, he'd want Ron to go down. He couldn't imagine living in a world were Danica was hurt, let alone killed and no one did anything to help.

With one final deep breath he let go of the pipe rim and pushed off.


	39. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 18

**A/N** \- Hi everyone, sorry I couldn't update yesterday had a glitch but all seems fixed now. Hope you're all still enjoying the story!

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Sliding down the pipe wasn't unlike going down a long slide. A very long and slimy slide, that Harry didn't want to think about what he was sitting in.

He could see many other smaller pipes connecting to the one he was in ranging from finger sized to not much smaller than the pipe he was in. At last he reached the bottom with a thud and stood up. They were in a large tunnel, that lead off into the darkness in front of him.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked lighting his wand.

"We're OK." Pansy said, her wand also lit.

"Yes, but look what the idiot did to my wand!" Draco spat.

Lockhart was cowering in the corner of the tunnel as Draco held up his wand. It was snapped in half, only joined by a few splinters of wood and the shining silver unicorn hair at it's centre.

"He landed on it!" Draco fumed, "He tried to take it off me while I was the only one here then the idiot fell and landed on it!"

"We've got two wands." Harry said, "Don't worry, not sure how much use they're going to be anyway. You first!" he pointed to Lockhart who whimpered and refused to move.

Harry huffed loudly and pulled him to his feet, "Fine me first. Remember, any sign of movement close your eyes at once."

Pansy and Draco nodded and took hold of Lockhart on either side and pulled him forward through the tunnel. Harry heard something crunch under foot and looked down.

"Bones." he said, a lump in his throat, "Rats I think. At least mostly. Just be careful."

They kept their ears open, listening for any noise that could spell death but nothing came, only the sound of their own footsteps and breathing echoing ghostly in the tunnel. Then up ahead there was the sign of giant coils.

"Eyes shut!" Draco ordered.

They clamped their eyes closed until they hurt, but there was no noise. Harry slowly opened one eye, the shape hadn't moved.

"Maybe it's asleep." Pansy suggested moving forward slightly.

Harry moved forward and reached out a hand, "It's...it's just skin. A huge shedded snake's skin. The thing must be, at least, twenty foot long." he looked at the skin stretching down the small side tunnels either side of the pipe they were walking through.

"It's huge." Pansy said moving forward and running her hand over the rough scales, "And they were right, it's clearly using the pipes."

"Well isn't this convenient!" Lockhart beamed.

Draco felt a sharp smack on his head and he fell backwards slightly letting out a moan of pain. Lockhart had grabbed Draco's wand as he fell and was pointing it between the three children.

"I'll take a bit of this back up to the castle, show the teachers. Tell them how I was to late to save the poor girl, how you three lost your minds at the sight of her young, broken, bleeding, mangled body lying in the filth! That I didn't take the body back because I had to save you three. Let someone from the ministry come down here to sort out the monster. Or I could say it was Potter who attacked you as he was really behind it all. Being a parselmouth he must be evil." Lockhart let out an unhinged laugh, "I'll sort out the details later. Ladies first, say goodbye to your memories Miss Parkinson!" Lockhart beamed. He waved Draco's wand in a complex pattern and there was a huge explosion.

Harry felt himself be thrown backwards and crashed onto the floor as the ceiling in front of him caved in. He coughed as his mouth filled with dust and he struggled to catch his breath. Nothing was broken thankfully and he still had his wand.

"Draco! Pansy! Can you hear me?! Are you OK?!" Harry shouted. There was a few moments of quiet that seemed to last a lifetime before he heard Draco reply.

"I'm here. So is useless! He's even worse now you'll be happy to hear!" Draco shouted, Harry could hear the eye roll, "The spell backfired. He doesn't know who he is or anything! Is Pansy with you?"

Harry felt his panic rise, "No! Is she not with you!?"

"No." Draco called back sounding just as panicked, "I...Harry you don't think?"

Harry looked at the large pile of rumble where Pansy had been standing, the spell had been aimed at her, and took a deep breath, the roof was cracked and he thought that another spell would bring the whole thing caving in burying them all for sure, "We need to clear some of this rubble. So I can get out."

"Agreed. I don't have a wand, not that it would be a good idea to use one anyway. We'll have to do it by hand. I'll try getting Lockhart to help." Draco said.

"Who's Lockhart? Are they coming to see us?" Harry heard Lockhart's annoyingly happy voice ask, followed by a loud groan from Draco.

"I'm going to go on." Harry said looking at the pipe leading away before him, "If I'm not back in an hour get help."

"I'm not leaving!" Draco shouted.

"You have to. Pansy could be under all this and… and if I'm not back in an hour I'm likely to be… just get as much of this cleared as you can, so we can get back through when I get back." Harry nodded to himself, "Wish me luck."

"Harry..." Draco called, "Good luck."

"Draco… I know it's not what you want to hear but… the box of stuff from James? Give it to Danica if I don't make it back."

"Harry please be careful." Draco called back, "I will though." Harry had rarely heard so much emotion in his friends voice.

Harry nodded to himself, he could hear the sound of moving rocks and the mumbling of Draco trying to get Lockhart to be useful. He took several deep breaths before turning his back on the pile of rubble and heading off.

He continued along the dark corridor, it seemed painfully dark even with his wand lit. The cold stone pipes made the air freezing cold on his skin even though it was summer and the evenings were warm normally. There was moss and some sort of green sludge everywhere and Harry had to fight not to throw up from the rancid smell that filled the air.

It wasn't long before he came to another door, this time with two large intertwining snakes holding it shut. Their glittering emerald eyes seemed to dance in his wand light.

Harry had no trouble pretending they were real.

"Open." he commanded, a strange hissing noise leaving his mouth.

The snakes slid away and the door swung open. Harry walked past the towering snake statues trying not to look at them because every time he did he could see them move in the corner of his eye.

Harry noticed that it was dry in here, and warmer. There was no moss or slime covering the paved stone floor and even the smell had left the air. This room was clearly better kept, patches of it scrubbed clean recently.

At the end of the huge room Harry saw a towering statue of an old wizard, his large square face, his beard nearly long enough to be tucked into his belt. He recognised the face as that of Salazar Slytherin.

And between the statues huge feet lay a small robed figure with a flash of red hair. Harry ran forward and knelt by Ginny. She was white as a sheet and frozen cold.

"Ginny wake up." Harry told her, he waved his wand over he muttering a heating charm, he put his wand down but she was still as cold as ice, "Ginny! Ginny please wake up!"

She flopped around lifelessly as he gently shook her shoulders.

"She wont wake up." A voice said behind Harry.

Harry spun round and saw Tom Riddle, not quite solid standing behind him, rolling Harry's wand between his fingers.

"Give me my wand please." Harry asked, holding his hand out.

Riddle smirked, "As I said she wont wake up."

"She's alive." Harry shrugged, he stood up slowly, his hand still out.

"Not for long."

Harry looked down and saw the diary at Ginny's feet, he let out a small laugh and shook his head, acting a lot braver than he felt, "I should have known. Mum always told me to stay away from things that can think without a brain."

"Ah your dear mother." Riddle smiled, "How is she? One of the few brave souls who walked away from Voldermort. And you the boy who lived. How I have wished to meet you."

"Why?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off his wand, "What are you? Ghost? Boggart?"

Riddle smiled and looked down as if controlling a laugh, "No. I'm not either of those things. I'm a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"I was wondering why you looked so young." Harry was wondering how he was able to stay so sarcastic with his heart hammering in his ears so loudly.

"Yes. I'm still my sixteen year old self." Riddle smiled, "Join me Harry. You must find it strange, how similar we both are? Both Slytherin, possibly the only two Parslemouths in a hundred years to come to Hogwarts. With broken families. We even look a like. I can show you how to reach your full potential."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, giving into his curiosity, "Why do we look alike?"

Riddle shrugged, "Random coincidence. I, like you, take after my father in looks, with my mothers eyes. I would think we were related but my father was a muggle, a nothing." he said bitterly, "Join me Harry."

"I'll pass thanks." Harry gave a tight smile, "Don't really think we're that similar and never really been a 'follower'. As for being in the same house well I mean, Draco's bitchy Aunt Bellatrix was a Slytherin and I feel more connection to a pair of socks than her."

Riddle smirked and raised his eye brows, "Now I have a question for you Harry Potter. How was it a boy of just a year old, with no extraordinary magical ability was able to defeat the great Lord Voldermort?"

Harry looked between the diary, Tom and Ginny. He wanted his wand back but there was no chance of that right now as Riddle had a tight grip on it.

"My mother." Harry said with a shrug, "She was willing to die for me so I didn't."

"Yes that would be a powerful counter-curse." Riddle mused.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, "Voldermort was after your time surely?" he had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

Riddle sneered, "Haven't you worked it out yet? You never trusted me after all. Even after I showed you my _brave_ and _heroic_ capturer of that fool Hagrid."

Riddle turned around and used Harry's wand to write the words

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

In glowing, fiery letters in the air, he waved the wand over them with a dramatic flick and Harry watched as the letters rearranged themselves into new words.

 _I am Lord Voldermort_

Harry dug his nails into his palms to stop himself saying something stupid. He needed to keep Riddle busy or he'd be fighting a giant snake with death vision and that was something he'd much rather put off for as long as possible.

"It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my closest friends only, of course. My stupid mother died when I was born, the only she ever gave me was my name and even that she ruined. The name of my useless grandfather and my filthy muggle father, who couldn't bare to even meet me because my mother was a witch! So I gave myself a new name, one I knew wizards everywhere would one day come to fear!"

"And where does little Ginny fit into all this?" Harry asked, "Voldermort is that pathetic now he can only attack little girls?"

Riddle laughed out loud at this. A cruel and heartless laugh, "Hardly. But that night I attacked you I was left so very weakened. Because of that I needed poor Ginny. Well, I needed someone disposable and stupid enough to use my diary. All year she's been pouring her heart and soul into that little book, _my_ diary."

Harry shook his head, he didn't understand what Ginny had to do with any of this and his fear wasn't helping him think straight.

" _Oh Tom my brothers are so mean. Oh Tom Harry is soooo cute but I don't feel I can talk to him. Oh Tom I'm so alone. Oh Tom you're my only friend!"_ Riddle whined mockingly, "It is really rather annoying to have to listen to the whining of a silly little girl. But it worked, little by little, me growing stronger and her growing weaker."

Harry thought back to all the times over the year he'd seen Ginny pale and ill, when he told himself she was just home sick or had a cold; now he knew why.

Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat, the words refusing to come out, "Was it her? Who attacked everyone?"

"Oh yes." Riddle grinned, "She didn't know of course, at least not to start with and she certainly couldn't stop herself. She killed all the chickens and attacked all those students. Poor little Ginny not so innocent really."

"Sounds like you didn't give her a choice." Harry spat.

"I let her remember enough so that she was crying when she was forced to write her own kidnap message." Riddle whispered nastily, "Then she climbed down here and cried and cried and then she didn't have the strength to cry but I had the strength to escape that little book."

"And all for nothing." This time Harry was able to force out a laugh, "You couldn't kill anyone. Hell, not even the cat is dead and in a matter of hours the mandrakes will be stewed enough to bring everyone back. I was right, the great lord Voldermort can only attack first year girls and sort of win. You're a failure!"

Tom smiled nastily and Harry's fear grew even further, "Didn't I tell you? Killing muggle borns doesn't matter to me any more. No, in fact for several months now, my new target has been you! Lets see how the famous Harry Potter does this time! You will die here today and I will once again be the greatest sorcerer whoever lived!"

"You will never be!" Harry spat back, realising that Riddle had grown bored of talking and refusing to go down without a fight, "You don't even come close. Dumbledore is far greater than you for a start."

Riddle laughed, but it was forced, Harry knew he'd struck a nerve, "Dumbledore has been driven from this school by the mere memory of me!"

"And yet you're still scared." Harry said softly, "You never could face him, even at the hight of your power, you still made sure to stay well away from him."

A strange song began to softly fill the room. It grew louder and louder until there was a flash of fire light and Fawks burst towards them, dropping something at Harry's feet and landing on his shoulder.

Riddle kicked the bit of fabric at Harry's feet and laughed, "So the great Dumbledore sends his champion a couple of great weapons! A songbird and the old school sorting hat. Well, lets see how you do against the last heir of Slytherin and his mighty beast!"

Riddle stepped forward and raised his hand to the huge stone statue, Harry could understand him but it was clear he was talking parsletongue.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin! Greatest of the four houses!"_

Harry knew that talking definitely wasn't going to save him any more and looked around for something, anything that would help. Riddle still had his wand and Harry felt completely defenceless.

He watched in horror as the mouth of the huge statue opened up to show a huge cavern hidden away in the statue. Harry could see movement inside and looked down. He could hear a splash and low hissing coming towards him.

" _Kill him!"_ Riddle ordered.

Harry crouched down and backed away. He didn't dare look, even as he heard thrashing and groans of pain. He could feel air being pushed past him and risked a look up. He saw Fawks's brilliant crimson and gold feathers flying around the Basilisk's huge head.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw trails of blood dripping from the Basilisk's once golden eyes.

Riddle looked furious, "Don't think the little bird can save you!" he spat, "My Basilisk can still smell you! You'll just die slower by his fangs. _Smell him! You can smell him!"_

Harry moved away, feeling far less afraid now that he could keep his eyes open and darted backwards and forward across the cavern as fast as he could as the Basilisk lunged wildly at him, crashing into walls and hissing in anger at not being able to catch him.

" _Smell him out! Kill him!"_

Harry tripped, throwing out his arms to try and save himself, he crashed to the floor. He reached for his glasses and shoved them back on his nose. He could hear angry, wordless, hissing behind him and rolled over.

His fall had given the Basilisk time to pin point where he was, it towered over him, it's long sabre like teeth glinting in the strange green light. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blow.


	40. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Pansy opened her eyes and was smacked with the feeling of needing to throw up. Her head was pounding, she reached up her hand slowly and felt blood; a lot of blood. That would be the metallic she could smell.

"Harry! Draco!" She croaked, her throat filled with dust, she let out a painful cough and clutched at her ribs. There was no answer. She pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing pain all over her body. Thankfully nothing seemed broken; although her right leg was buried under a few bits of rubble.

Pansy leaned forward, gritting her teeth and pulled off the rubble. It was grazed and had a nasty looking gash stretching over three inches but she could wiggle her toes.

"Harry!" She cried as loudly as she could, "Draco! Are you there!?" her plea for help was greeted with silence.

The pain had subsided slightly now and the fogginess in her head was leaving. She'd already lost one shoe under the rubble so took the other one off as well. It was ruined and she'd be quieter and quicker in bare feet.

She also peeled off her tights which were very much worse for wear and used them to wipe away some of the blood that was covering her face and clumping in her hair.

She found her wand, undamaged, lying not far from where she woke up; gripping it tightly in her hand she moved forward. The tunnel was far smaller than the one they had been in and Pansy had to duck in places to get through.

She wondered where she was, under the lake somewhere she supposed. She could hear water sloshing above her and there was a faint smell of salt. Her wand provided a little more light and it was clearer than the strange green glow that seemed to fill the tunnels.

Pansy hardly dared to breath, closing her eyes at any sound or sign of movement. She was completely lost, no idea where she was going only that staying where she was wasn't an option. She stuck to the biggest tunnel hoping for a way out.

She paused. There were voices up a head, or strange hisses at least. She came to a large round door with a snake on it. She turned the light on her wand off, relying on the small amount of green light in the tunnel anyway.

"Alohomora" Pansy whispered, flicking her wand. Nothing happened, she didn't expect it to. She closed her eyes and tired to think, " _Open_ " she said mimicking the hisses Harry had made earlier, "O _pen!_ " the snake's eyes flashed and the door swung open slightly.

Pansy smiled at her small triumph, she hadn't really expected it to work, and took several deep breaths before climbing through, wand pointed. She could see a young boy sixteen or seventeen standing shouting at the biggest snake she'd ever seen.

Then she saw Harry fall, tripping over a loose stone. The Basilisk loomed over him, fangs drawn back. Pansy raised her wand and did the first spell that came to mind.

"Expeliarmus!" She shouted with as much strength as she could find.

The Basilisk flopped to the side slightly and Harry took the chance to jump up and press against the wall, looking at where the spell had come from.

Relief flooded through him when he saw Pansy making her way quickly over to him. She looked injured but at least not buried under the caved in tunnel like he had feared.

"It can't see?" Pansy asked, seeing the Basilisk's ruined eyes.

"Fawks," Harry said in explanation, diving to the side of another attack, "He pecked them out. Gives us a chance."

"We need more than a chance, we need a weapon!" Pansy said firing off a few more spells at the snake, they had little affect.

Harry looked around and saw the hat. He didn't know what to do but there was nothing else to hope for.

"Check the hat!" Harry called.

Pansy dived down and grabbed it. It was empty, she jammed it on her head and thought hard, _"Help please help!"_

Nothing happened. Instead she was smacked in the back by the Basilisk's flying tail as it aimed for Harry. The hat flew off her head and she landed on the floor, the air leaving her suddenly.

Harry avoided the snakes bite and crawled over to the hat and put it on himself.

" _Please, give us something! He's going to kill us!"_

Harry felt the hat tighten until it was painful. There was a heavy thunk on his head and he was very glad that it hadn't been Pansy, she didn't look like she could manage another knock to the head.

Harry pulled the hat off and reached inside, pulling out an emerald encrusted, sliver knife. It was a strange shape, sharp on one edge and without a hilt. The blade was covered in patterned lines and two small runes at the bottom.

Harry was still looking over the blade, not paying attention, when he felt the deep fang sink into his arm. He screamed out in pain grabbing wildly at the fang. It broke off in his hand and Harry fell to the floor.

"HARRY!" Pansy screamed seeing him fall.

She ran over and held onto Harry, pulling out the fang still dug into his shoulder. She pushed one hand into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, while grabbing the knife with her other hand.

The Basilisk reared up again, ready to attack. Pansy waited until it lunged down and thrust the knife though the back of the Basilisk's mouth.

It let out a groan of pain and collapsed to the side with a loud crash.

"It's too late." Riddle said gleefully, "The poison will still kill him. Ginny Weasley will be dead soon and I'll be fully alive and I could finish you off in my sleep!"

"Sorry who are you?!" Pansy demanded, drenched in Basilisk blood as well as her own and trying to keep Harry awake.

Riddle laughed, "Well..."

"Actually I don't care." Pansy snapped, Riddle's nostrils flared in anger but Pansy ignored the insults he proceed to throw at her.

Harry was struggling to keep awake. He felt the burning of the venom flooding through him and his brain growing foggy, all he wanted to do was give in to the exhaustion that was filling him.

Fawks swooped down and sat on Harry's lap, bowing his elegant head.

"Do you know what your pretty bird is doing Potter? He's crying! Even he knows it's useless! You're going to die down here. All three of you." Riddle laughed nastily.

Harry leant against Pansy, not having the strength to hold himself up. If he was dying, it wasn't that bad though. His head was clearing and the pain was quickly leaving him. He sat up by himself and looked at the perfectly healed patch of skin where his shirt was torn.

"NO!" Riddle screamed, but it was to late, "Phoenix tears heal, I'd forgotten. Never mind, I'll soon have the strength to finish you off and… What are you doing?"

Pansy had shuffled over, she'd meant to check on Ginny but spotted the diary and brought it over.

Harry looked between the diary, Ginny and Riddle, "You said that she was pouring her soul as well into this thing. So you can't kill her then, she'll just be in here like you were?" he asked.

Riddle shook his head like he was dealing with a troublesome child, "It doesn't work that way Potter. It really was just dumb luck you lived wasn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry smiled, "That's all I needed to know." he grabbed the broken off fang and stabbed it into the cover of the diary. He didn't know why he did it but it worked. Riddle's face went from smugness to shock to pain as a burning hole appeared in his middle and burnt him up within seconds.

Harry threw the fang across the room and crawled over to Ginny. She sat up suddenly and looked around, rubbing her eyes.

"Harry? Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! It was me I was attacking everyone but I didn't mean to! I couldn't stop myself. Tom, Tom he was controlling me! Oh everyone was so scared and I-" She gushed, tears streaming down her face.

Harry wrapped her in a hug and Pansy hugged the other side.

"Don't worry." Pansy said kindly, "Everyone will understand and we'll back you up with what's happened down here."

"And everyone is going to be OK." Harry reassured her.

"They'll kick me out." Ginny sobbed, "Everyone will hate me. They'll send me to prison!"

"That's not going to happen, I promise. I wont let them." Harry assured her.

"We should get out of here." Pansy said looking over the dead Basilisk and the ruined diary, a hole burnt right through from the venom.

Harry picked up the diary and the knife. He shoved the diary into his pocket and put the knife in his belt.

He helped Ginny and Pansy to their feet. Ginny was looking much better, better in fact than he'd seen her all year. Pansy on the other hand was in desperate need of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey's attention. Her head was still leaving trickles of blood running down her face and she was covered in grim, dirt and blood.

Harry offered her his shoulder to lean on which she refused saying she'd be all right. They went out the way Harry had come through as it was easier to get to than the smaller tunnel Pansy had been forced to navigate.

"Draco!" Harry shouted along the way. It wasn't long before they heard a relieved shout back.

"Harry!" Draco called, "Thank the gods you're OK! I haven't found Pansy though!"

"I'm here." Pansy called out weakly, "I'm… well not OK but I will be." She smiled.

They reached the fallen down tunnel and smiled at each other through the gap Draco had managed to get clear.

"You should all fit." Draco said helping Ginny though first, "Managed to get Useless here to help."

Harry climbed though last and leant against the stones, "I need a nap." he smirked.

"Is is...it..." Draco asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Pansy nodded, "The Basilisk is gone. We found out why it was attacking people and who was letting it out. Never going to hurt anyone again now."

"Why was it attacking people?" Draco asked.

"This is a strange sort of place this." Lockhart piped up, "Do you live here?"

"No." Harry said briskly.

"Do I live here?" Lockhart asked shocked.

"Yes." Pansy snapped, "You love it here. We came for tea."

Lockhart looked around very confused, "Well… I'd best find the tea pot."

"It was me." Ginny burst out starting to cry again, "I let it out; it's all my fault." she sobbed.

"No." Harry said firmly, "No it was Voldermort."

"Hello." Lockhart said holding out his hand to Ginny, "I don't think we've met, I'm Useless, silly name I know."

Ginny managed a few weak laughs at this.

"How was it You-Know-Who?" Draco asked

"He was using an old diary. I'll tell you about it later." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"How are we getting out of here?" Pansy asked, "I really don't feel like climbing up that slide."

"It's OK." Harry smiled.

Fawks flew in front of them and waved his tail feathers at him. Harry gave him a quick stroke.

"Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you. Right, Draco help Pansy hold on, Ginny you take my hand, Lockhart hold on to Draco's leg." Harry told them.

"But I haven't found the tea pot!" Lockhart moaned.

"Just do it!" the three older children shouted at once. Ginny gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath and holding onto Harry's hand.

Harry waited until everyone was ready and took hold of Fawks's tail. A strange lightness flooded though him, like he didn't weigh more than a feather all of a sudden. They flew through the air, back up to the bathroom. They landed lightly on the tiles and Harry let go of Fawks giving him another stroke of thanks before Fawks flew through the open window, singing out into the night.

"Harry! You're still alive." Myrtle said.

"So sorry to disappoint you." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"It was just...well...if you had died. I was going to let you share my toilet." Myrtle blushed again.

Harry forced a smile onto his face, "Thank you. I'm sure that's very kind. We should get going."

Myrtle waved them goodbye as they left the bathroom.

"That ride was amazing! Just like magic!" Lockhart said looking around and walking into a wall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked stopping suddenly, he had been heading to Snape's office but it would be empty.

"I think we should go to McGonagall." Pansy shrugged, "Apart from anything else she's closer."

"Who's McGonagall?" Lockhart beamed, "Is she magic as well? Did I invite her for tea? I don't even have a biscuit on me."

They ignored him and went to McGonagall's office. Harry stepped forward and knocked on the door. They could hear voices coming from inside and the door opened quickly.

"Potter." She said taking in the sight, of the four battered children and Lockhart who was trying to wonder off and kept having to be dragged back by Draco, and turning pale.

"GINNY!" there was a cry from inside the office and McGonagall was pushed out the way by a dumpy red headed woman that Harry recognised as Mrs Weasley. A taller man with thinning red hair also burst through the door and they both threw their arms around Ginny who buried her head against them.

"You're all right! You're OK! Oh Ginny we were so worried!" Mrs Weasley smothered her daughter in kisses, she turned to Harry, Draco and Pansy, "And you! You saved her!" she threw her arms around them as well, pulling them into a strong hug.

Pansy winced in pain but didn't pull away. When Molly pulled away her face blanked.

"You? You saved my Ginny?" she gasped.

"Yes." Draco hissed at her, "You're welcome. And do send my father my regards the next time you raid our house." he gave Mr Weasley a bitter smile.

Mr Weasley looked rather awkward, "I never would have thought that you… I mean."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Dumbledore's voice echoed from the back of the office.

Harry was wondering how so many people could fit in such a small office. He took a seat in between Draco and Pansy. Ginny sat with her parents, all three of them crying gently.

"Well. I suggest you tell us what's going on?" Professor McGonagall said sitting down herself, looking rather wobbly.

Harry took a deep breath and filled the room in on what happened. He showed them the diary and his torn shirt. He didn't mention why Ginny was the one who was taken. Dumbledore looked over them all with a knowing smile.

"I think the main question is how did such a dangerous item come to belong to poor Miss Weasley here, leaving her so vulnerable to control." Dumbledore asked stroking his long beard.

"Ginny?" Mr Weasley said shocked, pulling away from his daughter, "Tell me this wasn't you?"

"Of course it wasn't!" Mrs Weasley snapped, "These three are making it up! I imagine it was all a trap they set, they took her. Ron is always going on about how horrible they are to him."

"They're not making it up Mum." Ginny sniffed, "I couldn't stop myself but the diary was mine and it spoke to me and made me attack people."

"I don't believe it!" Mrs Weasley said, "I won't believe it!"

"Don't blame Ginny." Pansy said, "The diary was...evil. Honestly it's that things fault. It had someone called Tom Riddle trapped inside."

Mrs Weasley shot daggers at her and pulled her daughter in closer.

"We can't blame Miss Weasley, greater and older wizards and witches have been caught out by such a trick. I think that you two should take her to the hospital wing, and get her something healthy to eat, like ice cream or chocolate cake. A large hot chocolate also wouldn't go a miss either I believe." Dumbledore gave her a warm smile.

Ginny and her parents stood up and left the room and closed the door behind them. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest again, if Dumbledore knew how dangerous this thing was why had he let it into the school, he seemed to know everything but he had ignored the diary, surely he'd seen Ginny carrying it around like Harry had?

"What happened to Professor Lockhart?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He broke my wand." Draco glared at him, "Then tried to steal it to wipe our memories but it backfired."

"Ah dear Professor, caught in your own trap. A little bit of karma happening there I think." Dumbledore chuckled, "Minerva would you mind taking Gilderoy up to the hospital wing, I think Poppy will want him transferred to St Mungo's sooner rather than later. Also inform these three young student's parents that they are here and need to see them. Then send an owl to Azkaban, we will be needing our gamekeeper back."

McGonagall nodded and lead a confused Lockhart from the room.

"I'm glad you're back." Pansy said, shifting in the suddenly very empty room.

"Yes. Once Miss Weasley had been taken the governors changed their minds and thought it would be best that I returned. Bellatrix Lestrange has resigned over the issue." Dumbledore remarked, "Now I have a few more questions, firstly where did you get this?"

He held up the glittering knife.

"We pulled it from the sorting hat." Harry said, "It looks old."

Dumbledore smiled, "It is. It's called a scram sax, it belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself I believe."

"How can you be sure?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore pointed to the two runes at the base of the blade, they looked like two lightening bolts, "These are the runes of S.S. You must have shown great loyalty to me in the Chamber to be able to call Fawks to you." he smiled, "I'm very proud."

The three children sat awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"And you will be awarded 150 points each."

"Thank you." Harry smiled, "Professor, I don't want to be rude but can we go? I think Pansy especially could do with a look over by Madam Pomfrey."

Dumbledore looked over the injured children and nodded, "Of course. Run along. Harry just one final word."

Draco helped Pansy, who was really struggling now the adrenaline was leaving her system, to stand up and walked out the room half carrying her, Harry stood as well to make it clear he wanted to go.

"Harry, don't you want to know why you can speak to snakes?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "Not really, it's just cool. Danica loves reptiles after all. Do you think I could speak to iguanas? Danica will not be happy if I can't."

Dumbledore gave a tense smile as a glimmer of rage crossed his eyes, "Very well. I'm sure you want to go and see your friends."

Harry nodded and left the room as quickly as he could. He felt much better walking through the corridors with all the pictures once again filled with people and chatter. Harry knocked on the hospital wing door and walked in.


	41. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Draco was sitting up in bed being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey who was slowly removing the layer of grim with her wand. Pansy was lying down, having already been de-grimed and changed into a pair of pyjamas, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish healing her. Harry was quickly engulfed in a hug from Narcissa.

"You got here quick." He said as she pulled away.

"We were here anyway." Lucius told him. He gestured to the furthest away bed which was covered with screens.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Narcissa took his hand and lead him to the bed covered with the screens. Harry looked at Dobby, laying tucked up in the blankets fast asleep. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and bruised hands. Petal was sitting in the chair next to the bed wiping her long nose on a handkerchief. Narcissa knelt beside her and gave her a clean handkerchief kindly.

"We couldn't stop him." Narcissa said shaking her head, "He wouldn't listen to me at all. Suddenly he began to hurt himself, wouldn't stop going on and on about the voices telling him to do everything. He poured a kettle of boiling water over himself and then threw himself off the roof. Petal begged us to take him here rather than St Mungo's."

Harry sighed, "I think I can explain that."

They left the small cubical and huddled in the corner while Harry filled them in on his theory about Dobby being controlled.

"Well it would make a lot of sense." Lucius mused.

"And the dates fit..." Narcissa agreed.

Harry thought she might be about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Harry!" Lily cried coming into the room.

"Mum!" Harry spun round and ran into her open arms.

"Oh gods I thought…well I thought. But you're OK." she held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"I'm OK." Harry smiled.

"Mr Potter would you please take a bed?!" Madam Pomfrey said stepping over and pointing to one of the few free beds.

Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue with her, and sat down on the edge of it. He looked over to see Pansy looking far better now having a cup of tea. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I should never have left." He said quietly.

Harry shook his head as Madam Pomfrey began to strip away the layers of dirt on his skin, "You didn't exactly get a choice."

"Well I'm back now." Snape smiled and took a seat, "I got an owl saying my suspension had been lifted and I was to return to work as well as telling us that we needed to come in to see you."

"Where's Danica?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey left them be, after ordering him to change into Pyjamas.

"She's with Lupin." Lily smiled, "We didn't want to bring her, we didn't know how you were.."

"You." Mrs Weasley said coming round a corner, "You are his mother?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, I'm Harry's mother. Lily Snape, can I help you?"

"You need to stop your child from spreading such horrible lies!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"Mum I told you." Ginny pleaded pulling at her mother's sleeve, "He's telling the truth please just leave it. Everyone is fine now."

"I think you should listen to your daughter Mrs Weasley." Severus said softly but firmly.

"Come along Molly." Mr Weasley said leading her from the room.

"I'm sorry." Ginny told them, giving a sideways glance at her mother, before she was dragged from the room.

Harry was stuck the bed for hours with Madam Pomfrey repeatedly telling him to rest and get some sleep. Harry wasn't tired, he wanted to check on Pansy and Draco but had to content himself with writing messages on a notepad and holding them up when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking.

"Well Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a feast and the potion to cure the petrified victims is ready so I think you would be all right to leave. But if you display any symptoms, dizziness, shortness of breath, anything like that you are to come straight back. Basilisk poison is very dangerous, best to be careful." Madam Pomfrey said checking him over one last time.

Harry all but jumped up from the bed, and changed into the clothes one of the house elves had gotten from his room. He was followed out the hospital wing by Lily and Snape who hadn't left his side.

"Do you want to come home early?" Lily asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head, "Honestly Mum I feel fine. Hungry, but fine."

Lily laughed and pulled him into another hug. They reached the hall to find it already mostly full. Harry smiled as he was jumped on by Danica who smothered him in kisses.

"Getting to be habit." She said crossly as he picked her up, "Bad Harry." and she smacked him on the head before leaning her head against his chest.

"Be gentle." Lupin told her softly giving Harry a hug.

"Glad you're OK." Sirius said, "Had us worried… again."

Harry smiled, "I'll always be OK. So where are we going to sit?" Harry asked, looking at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables on opposite sides of the room.

"Well I should really sit at the teachers table. I think your housemates will be relieved to see that I am back as head of house rather than Lockhart." Severus smirked, he gave Harry a pat on the back and made his way to his normal seat.

"Slytherin I think." Lily smiled, "We are here as your guests after all."

Harry grinned and moved down the Slytherin table to find his friends. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting protectively either side of Draco who was looking like nothing had happened with new robes on and his hat at a jaunty angle.

Pansy was sitting opposite him with her parents, she was looking far better as well. Harry had never really met Lord and Lady Parkinson before, only seen them at the Malfoys' parties. Her father was a tall, bulky, strong man with shoulder length black hair, tide in a green ribbon. Her mother had waist length hair, also black, that curled down her back and she generally looked exactly how you would expect a pure blood Lady to.

Lady Parkinson smiled with bright red lips and held out a hand to Lily, "It's a pleasure to see you again Lily."

"You to Seraphine." Lily smiled giving the hand a quick squeeze and sitting down. Sirius and Lupin sat down more slowly. Danica playing with the folded napkins in front of her, held securely on Lupin's lap.

"Well what are we going to do with our children?" Lucius said with a small smile.

Lily laughed, "Very true, you lot are giving us grey hairs."

Pansy, Draco and Harry grinned to each other.

"Well there's no doubt they're in the correct house." Seraphine Parkinson joked.

"I think you'll all be getting bubble wrap and cotton wool for Christmas." Sirius grinned.

"Look!" Pansy squealed and jumped up from her seat.

Harry looked over to the large doors, as the petrified students came into the Hall. He stood up as well and grinned as Daphne ran over and threw her arms around Pansy. Hermione walked over more slowly.

"You worked it out then?" she smiled.

Harry nodded, "Well you did, we went and had a terrifying experience with spiders to get less information. Whoever would have thought books were useful?" he joked.

Hermione smiled and Harry wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I… I miss interpreted all the signs and I was sure that they were targeting me. Which was true but… well if I hadn't sent you away you might never have been..."

Hermione pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, "It doesn't matter. I don't really remember it, just being outside the library and then waking up in the hospital wing. Main thing is you worked it out and saved everyone." She gave him a little pat on the head and laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well remember that when we win the house cup. Even I'd struggle to loose 450 points in less than two weeks." Harry grinned.

"Challenge excepted." Draco and Pansy said together.

Hermione laughed, "Well, we shall see. I'd better go and sit down." she waved goodbye and went over to sit next to Neville who seemed very relieved to see her.

Dumbledore stood up and asked for quiet.

"SILENCE!" Danica shouted at some of the other Slytherins who were still whispering to one another. They smiled and apologised to the young girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well I would like to welcome you all to this feast! An especially warm welcome to those who have been petrified and are only just back with us."

A round of applause filled the room.

"I have an announcement, I have discussed it with the teachers and we have agreed that all exams are to be cancelled. Instead your marks will be given based on your school work throughout the year."

There was another loud cheer.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the room fell quiet, "So now we shall all enjoy this wonderful feast and celebrate the end of what has been, a most trying time for the school."

The plates before them filled with food and they all tucked in.

"Never thought I'd get another Hogwarts feast." Sirius said, "Although it definitely tastes better on the Gryffindor table." he smirked.

Lupin smacked him round the back of the head sending Danica into a fit of giggles. She fell asleep at nearly eleven at night, curled up between Sirius and Lupin on the bench with Pansy's mothers soft fur cloak as a blanket.

She woke up though when, at three in the morning, the huge doors swung open to reveal Hagrid had returned. Harry jumped from his seat and ran to greet him.

Hagrid looked pale and tired, even in those two months he'd lost weight and his eyes looked haunted. He hugged Harry tightly and wiped away a few tears.

" 'Eard you was the one who cleared me name. Can'' thank you enough fer that." He smiled.

Harry shook his head, "Don't mention it. You should never have been blamed in the first place. Just never tell me to 'follow the spiders' again."

Hagrid nodded and gave Harry a smile. Danica ran over and hugged at his leg. Hagrid picked her up and gave her a big hug as she hid her face under his beard.

Harry began to clap, Danica joining in and quickly followed by the rest of the hall. Hagrid blushed, even the teachers had stood up, clapping until their hands hurt.

Harry lead Hagrid to where he was sitting. Lily and Narcissa had already filled up a couple of plates with food for him. Hagrid sat down gratefully, Danica refusing to let go so he had to eat around her, not that he wasn't used to that when Danica was around. Harry took deep breath as tiredness finally flooded his body. It was over.


	42. Chamber of Secrets Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Narcissa and Lucius knocked softly on the wall next to Dobby's closed off bed in the hospital wing. It had been five days and Madam Pomfrey had assured them he would be just fine. It was only taking a while for him to heal because house elf magic often interfered with healing charms so it was safer to use mostly muggle means, which, while slower, could be just as affective.

"Come in." Petal called, she jumped up and gave them a low bow, "Lady, Master, I is very sorrys I hasn't been doing my work. I can'ts leave him."

"Don't worry Petal. We completely understand." Lucius said kindly.

Petal sat back down on her little stool and held onto Dobby's hand. He was awake in the bed, looking very sheepish.

Lucius drew two chairs and Narcissa and he sat down.

"Dobby are you feeling better?" Narcissa asked.

Dobby nodded, "Much betterer. I...I is sorry. The voices ordered me to!"

Lucius held up his hand, "It is quite all right. We think we have worked out why it was happening and a solution."

Dobby looked at them eagerly.

"Dobby we want you and Petal to know that this isn't a punishment." Narcissa said softly, "We've done a lot of research and we think that because Petal was pregnant when she was promised to Lucius it… confused your allegiance."

Petal looked very worried, "He's broken?!"

"No not broken just… it means that someone else can tell him what to do and that's why he has been hurting himself. We want to stop that at any cost." Narcissa explained, she looked to her husband who smiled kindly at Dobby.

"As Cissy said, this is not a punishment." He handed over a small wrapped parcel to Dobby who looked at it confused, "It's for you."

Dobby carefully, and slowly with his heavily bandaged hands unwrapped the parcel. He looked inside and squealed.

"For me? Really for me?" he asked.

Narcissa and Lucius nodded.

Dobby proudly held up the pair of thick knitted socks, "Dobby has clothes! Dobby is free! It's all Dobby ever wanted! Thanks you!"

"Petal please don't look so sad." Narcissa asked her, "He can come and visit whenever he wants."

Petal nodded, "I shalls miss him is alls. And wheres will he go? He is a lost elf!"

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore who tells me there is a paid position in the Hogwarts kitchens should Dobby want it." Lucius told her, Petal looked very relieved, "Or he is welcome to stay at Malfoy manor. As we said, this is not a punishment. It is simply the case that if Dobby is free, no one can control him."

"I woulds love to work at Hogwarts!" Dobby said excitedly, "And comes home for holidays?"

"Of course Dobby." Narcissa smiled.

Dobby settled back down in his bed looking over his socks happily. Petal smiled, filled with joy and peace knowing her son would no longer hurt himself or be tormented by unseen voices.

A week and a half later Harry, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Neville walked down the long train looking for a carriage. Now that Harry was not the devil incarnate, and was once again a hero, it was far more difficult to find a seat. They reached an empty carriage nearly at the end of the train and sat down before anyone else could take it.

"Plans for the summer?" Harry asked opening up the bag of sweets and offering them around.

"France again." Hermione smiled, "My parents think I could do with some rest and sunshine."

"Have fun." Draco told her, "I've just got my birthday party."

"Which Danica is already designing a new dress for." Harry smirked, "We're going to see Hagrid a lot I think. Mum was really worried about he when he got out of Azkaban."

"Can't blame her. I've never seen him look so… off." Neville remarked.

"Ooo I just remembered!" Daphne said pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet, "Look what this has!" She showed them a page with the unmistakeable picture of Rita Skeeter on the front.

"Another one about us?" Harry asked grinned.

Daphne nodded and cleared her throat dramatically, and began to read.

This edition is dedicated to the poor Muggle borns and their families who have been effected by the TERROR that occurred at Hogwarts this year.

This year has been the most terrifying in the whole of Hogwarts history- a basilisk in a hidden chamber underneath the school!

How do we know if the school is safe any more? How?! Those poor muggle borns being targeted by this giant snake, which we can safely say is the pet of You-Know-who. My inside source tells me that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were seen dragging poor Gilderoy Lockhart, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts and well known hero, down into the Chamber Of Secrets against his will. Who knows what they were planning? As we all know from earlier this year, Harry Potter can speak Parseltongue to snakes. Maybe he's been in on it all along?

But, this is not the worse part. This year saw the Youngest Weasley child sorted into Gryffindor. Her parents must have been so proud, all seven children sorted into Gryffindor like their parents before them.

However, my inside source has shakinly told me that Ginny Weasley was a victim of this horrid crime. Ginny Weasley was found by Potter and his friends in the Chamber of Secrets, with a figure standing over her. It has now been confirmed that Ginny Weasley, only aged ten, was possessed by the Ghost of You-Know-Who! How did this happen? How could the staff not have noticed? More importantly, it has been brought now to everyone's attention that Hogwarts school is not safe! Especially for Muggle Borns.

Many have questions for Dumbledore- how could he have let this happen? How did he not even know about the chamber? Albus Dumledore has been headmaster at Hogwarts for a decade, surely he must have known about this. And why did he not do anything at the start of the year when the horrors started happening?

My dear readers, I am invested in bringing you the truth of everything, going as deep as I can to bring you an authentic report. I, my dear readers, have managed to secure an interview with Molly Weasley, poor Ginny's mother.

When I met with Mrs. Weasley, she was distraught with worry, and who could blame her? Such a terrible thing to happen to her only daughter. Mrs. Weasley had this to say;

"I have always enjoyed sending my children away for their education at Hogwarts, both myself and their father had a first-class education and experience there. But now, now I am too scared to let them go. I don't know what to do. How could Dumbledore allow this to happen to my sweet, innocent girl? Has he been apart of all of this? I demand justice, not only for my girl but the other students, the Muggle Borns, targeted by the tragedy all because Albus Dumbledore is playing favourites."

Molly Weasley went on to ask why the Ministry Of Magic hasn't done anything yet to help protect our children. Why haven't they? And, is what Mrs. Weasley said true? Is Albus Dumbledore playing favourites in the form of allowing Harry Potter, a mere 12-year-old boy, to go running into danger? And where was his supposed Step-Father in all of this? Why did Snape not do anything to protect him?

I have tried to talk to the Minister Of Magic about this matter, but he refused to talk to me. Now, I'm not trying to be paranoid, but this seemed like he is trying to avoid the subject. Obviously, our children being petrified is not enough to cause the Minister to even turn his head.

Dear readers it is time to take action! We need protection for our beloved school, we need to know we are sending our children into a safe place. Write in, readers, we must demand action!

I think, and this is my opinion, that the Ministry needs to place Aurors at the school, more protection must put in place for the new school year. It appears to me that the Ministry and Dumbledore do not seem to realise that if things do not change, then we shall have to take our children to different schools, even shipping them abroad to protect them from the dangers that lie at our doorstep.

Until next time, my dear and faithful readers,

Rita Skeeter.

The six of them burst out laughing.

"She always gets everything wrong!" Hermione laughed looking over the paper.

Daphne nodded, slipping out the page and handing it to Harry.

"I collect them." Harry explained to a confused looking Hermione, "Kills the sting a bit I guess and gives me something stupid to laugh at. I have quite a lot at home."

"Seems reasonable." Hermione grinned, "Poor Weasleys though, there mother actually giving an interview to this terrible woman."

"Yeah. Especially her elder boys wont be happy." Draco said shaking his head, "They're quite down to earth from what I've heard."

"There is some stuff she got right though," Harry said looking over the page again, "Like why Dumbledore was so complacent and-"

There was a loud knock on the door, stopping Harry mid-sentence.

"We're full." Pansy called.

There was another knock and the door slid open to show a nervous looking Ronald Weasley, Ginny peering from behind him.

"Umm I..." Ron started, playing with his fingers.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked crisply.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Ron said.

"Are you being serious?" Draco asked, "After everything, we get a 'sorry'?"

"I mean it." Ron said desperately, "I was… I can't thank you enough for saving Ginny. And well I don't mind you talking to her now."

Neville rolled his eyes, "How will we ever live with the honour?"

Ron's shoulders fell, "Look I… I fucked up. I was so convinced before I even met you that we would be friends, that I was jealous when you already had friends. I messed up. I am truly sorry for everything I did and I'm going to try better next year."

The annoying good heartedness Harry had inherited from his mother sprung to the front of his mind.

"It's OK. All is forgiven." He said earning him horrified looks from the others in the carriage, "Next year is a whole new year so we'll try again then."

Ron gave a half smile, "Yeah. I'll see you then."

He gave them a small wave and walked away. Ginny blushed and also waved goodbye before following her brother.

"What did you do that for?" Daphne hissed.

"I couldn't bare him so upset." Harry shrugged, "Dad didn't get on with James or Sirius or Lupin and now he's best friends with two of them and he missed out all those years of friendship in school all over some stupid bad meeting, it's worth a try." he explained to the faces looking at him ranging from blank confusion to annoyance.

"Well fine but if he's an ass next year I'm turning him into a ferret." Draco smirked, dipping his hand into the sweet bag and popping one into his mouth.

Harry grinned and looked out the window. All in all he was quite pleased he'd even survived this year.


	43. Chamber of Secrets Epilogue

A/N- Extra chapter this week as it's only short and I would feel mean posting it alone :D

 **EPILOGUE**

A sleepy eyed ten year old jumped awake as the wind smacked a tree branch into his window. He quickly lit his candle and looked around the large room, shivering. It was always cold, even with a roaring fire, the room was simply to big and empty to be warm, let alone cosy.

He held the small candle up to his clock, it was nearly three in the morning. He thought about just trying to go back to sleep but his head was too busy.

So he stuffed his feet into his slippers and pulled on his thick dressing gown. He could see light coming from under his door so didn't bother take the candle with him, leaving it safely on his bedside table for when he got back. The door creaked as he pulled it open and plodded out into the dimly light hallway.

"You should be in bed young man!" A painting of his very strict great great grandmother told him. He ignored it and carried onto his mother's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He wasn't very surprised, it was very late and she was probably asleep in the inner chamber.

He wasn't allowed to go into her suite unless she was with him but he opened the door anyway; he needed a hug. The room was empty and flawlessly tidy as normal, although something caught his eye. He walked forward to the black shape on the small coffee table next to his mothers favourite chair.

It was an old, shabby, black diary, a hole burnt right through, from cover to cover. He looked it over but put it back quickly and knocked on his mothers bedroom door but there was no response. He left the room, wondering why she'd left the diary out; she never left things lying around.

He carried on down stairs walking slowly down the ornate grand staircase, the wood beneath his feet creaking with every step.

"What are you doing up?" his father snapped looking up from the seventeen year old he was giving love bites to on one of the chaise lounges that were in the entrance hall. The young seventeen year old blonde giggled.

"I was looking for Mater." The boy said, "I couldn't sleep."

The father sighed out of annoyance and stood up, despite the girl pleading for him to stay and grabbing at his clothes.

"She'll be in her rooms." he snapped at the child, "Go to bed!"

"She's not there Sir." The boy said, "Can-"

"Look!" the father shouted grabbing his son's arm and turning him round, "I'm busy! Get to bed. And you'll be sorry if you come out of your room again before morning Corvus Lestrange!"

Corvus nodded and turned around to go back to bed, looking back to his father and wondering where his mother could possibly have gone.


	44. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Calm Before the Storm

 **Chapter One**

Lily took several deep breaths to steady herself. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be here at all but it was the only way to get the letters to stop. The first few she could ignore but they just didn't stop coming; more and more everyday until she felt like she was drowning in them.

Lily looked over the smudged words or the latest letter and sighed. The cold wind whipped around her and she pulled her cloak more tightly around her.

"Don't worry Mrs Snape, Minister, we're nearly there."

Lily smiled at the warmly wrapped up ministry official, with short cropped hair and thick gloves keeping his fingers warm. Lily knew they were nearly there; she could see the haunting figures of the Dementors hovering nearby. Fudge flicked his wand and a small Patronus flickered out.

Lily also flicked her wand and a small, silvery kitten appeared, sending the nearby Dementors scattering away from the small party. The little row boat gently bumped into the rocky mooring and came to a stop.

The ministry official climbed onto the seaweed covered rocks and helped Fudge and Lily onto the shore.

The huge tower of Azkaban prison loomed over them and Lily had to take several more deep breaths in order to give herself enough energy to walk through the doors. It was freezing cold inside, Lily could see her breath form a cloud in the pale light.

"Wands please." The ministry official said holding out an old, slightly mouldy wooden box.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, holding tightly to her wand, "You want my wand Mr…?"

"Davis." The ministry official gave a tight lipped smile, "And yes, no wands are allowed in the building. It's a danger, you see, if one of the inmates were to get hold of one."

Lily gave a small nod and with trembling fingers put her wand into the box. The small kitten died quickly, diminishing the already terrible lighting and making the place somehow even colder.

"But if we don't have wands how will we protect ourselves from… well from the Dementors?" Lily pointed out.

"Don't worry my dear lady." Fudge said with a forced smiled, "They have been ordered not to attack us."

Lily managed to force a smile in return and greatly wished she hadn't turned down Severus and Sirius's offers of company.

They made their way through another set of large oak doors that slammed shut behind them. The Dementors may not have been attacking them but their attacks on the inmates around them chilled them to the bone. Lily kept her eyes forward and hurried along the old corridor, wishing that Fudge would hurry up; she was sure he couldn't walk any slower if he went backwards.

After two long staircases and never ending dark corridors they finally arrived at cell number 329. Fudge approached and the nearby Dementor floated menacingly away from them. The small brown rat that was cell 329's only occupant looked over a them and squeaked. It spun round and a thin, balding man with beady eyes was staring at them.

"Lily… Lily Potter… you came." He squeaked, looking creepily at her.

Lily stepped forward and put one hand on the bars to steady herself, "Peter… I… my name is Snape now."

"So it's true you married Snvillus? Severus I mean." Peter said moving closer to her, "Why?"

Lily moved back, "He's a good man Peter. That's something you wouldn't understand."

"I was scared Lily," Peter moaned like a child in a huff, "You didn't know the power he had, he would have killed me."

"Yes but you still shouldn't have betrayed us. You should have just died." Lily said, her voice catching.

"But the weapons… Lily you don't know." Peter said.

"I do know Peter." Lily snapped, "He used those weapons, to hurt our friends, to kill James, my husband and your best friend. He then tried to kill me and my son. We trusted you."

Peter scratched behind his ear and frowned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, "All the letters you sent."

"I was hoping that you would bring Harry." Peter said moving so he was almost pressing against the bars.

"Even if a pig flew, the stars aligned and I ever let you see Harry again, which believe me would never happen, I would never bring him or… I would never bring him here." Lily said firmly.

"Him or?" Peter said, "Or who?"

"My daughter." Lily said shortly.

"I didn't know you had another child." Peter said, "With Snivillus, James would be so happy." he said statistically

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped, moving forward, "You lost all right to speak about James that way when you got him murdered because you were a coward."

Peter grabbed her arm through the bars and held her arm tightly, digging his fingers in, Lily was shocked at how strong he was despite how frail he looked.

"They might let me go Lily." Peter hissed, "They say I could get a reduced sentence, someone told the ministry that they had to look over my file. You have to help!"

"Excuse me?" Lily said, trying to pull her arm free, "Why would I give you anything to help you get free?"

"Please Lily, you don't understand, you don't understand how horrific it is in here!" Peter shouted.

Lily pulled her arm free and shook her head, turning to Fudge, "What's he talking about? Who wants the case reviewed?"

"We don't know Mrs Snape, we just received the request and it just gets lost trying to find which department approved it in the first place." Fudge said rather awkwardly,

"And… and all the letters you sent for him?" Lily said in barely more than a whisper.

Fudge played with his purple bowler hat for a few moments and coughed nervously, "Well if there is reasonable doubt..."

"What doubt?" Lily demanded, her temper flaring again.

"Well it has been suggested that possibly… well Sirius Black. He was suspected at the time." Fudge pointed out.

"I..." Lily looked around, her brain was struggling to think through the fog of empty hopelessness that filled the building, "I thought that he was in custody when Peter attacked the street? And besides that, I know that Peter was our secret keeper, James's blood is on his hands."

"We have to investigate, magic can make things complicated." Fudge said like Lily had never seen a spell in her life.

She gritted her teeth, "I'm not speaking in his defence, I'm sorry I can't." Lily shrugged, "I wont."

"Please Lily!" Peter screamed, "You were always kind, you were always good and did the right thing, please help me get out of here. I'm innocent, I was just scared."

"I want to leave." Lily said firmly, "I'm sorry Peter, there's nothing I will do to help you. You did something wrong, therefore you deserve to be here. I'm not going to help your case just because you're being pathetic."

Lily walked away quickly trying to control her emotions. She was panicked inside, unable to keep the raging, conflicting emotions that were bursting inside of her in check. She could hear Peter screaming after her and then he went silent, Lily assumed that he'd turned back into a rat to escape the torment of the Dementors.

Fudge was walking quickly behind her, "Mrs Snape, Mrs Snape please wait."

Lily stopped and took several deep breaths, "Thank you for setting up this meeting, I… I'm sorry, that I can't do anything to help. I would appreciate that you didn't send me any more letters from him, I'm sure you understand."

Fudge shrugged awkwardly and made a few strange clicking noises with his tongue, "Prisoners who's cases are being reviewed have the right to send letters."

"I understand that but unless there is a big development in the case I don't want to hear from him again, I have nothing else to add to the official record at this time." Lily said and began to walk down the grim corridors again earning a loud huff from Fudge.

Lily felt the breath leave her body as she was slammed against the wall and felt the happiness leave her body.

The Dementor's cold, scaly hand clutched around her neck as happy feeling after happy feeling was sucked from her body. She heard wind blowing painfully around her ears in what felt like years before the Dementor was chased away from her and she fell to the floor.

Lily focused on the pain in her knees to stop herself from passing out.

"Mrs Snape are you all right?" Davis asked as he and Fudge helped her to her feet.

She would have been angry if she wasn't so exhausted and desperate to leave.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine." She said. Lily managed to stand up by herself and rubbed her head, "I thought you said we were safe." She managed to glare at Fudge.

"Sorry my fault," Davis said, "I was locking up cell 329 and it's this that they know to stay away from."

He pulled out a small marble sized stone that was glowing softly, "It's spelled to repel them but you got too far away, normally they're not so bad but… well you were a bit upset." he gave a small sympathetic shrug.

Lily forced a smile, "Well I have to thank you, not sure I would have been all right for much longer there."

"And next time you know to stick together." Fudge put in, rather annoyed she'd walked away from him; twice.

"Believe me Minister, there will not be a next time." Lily snapped.

Davis put an arm around her guiding them towards the entrance, "Don't worry. I've got some chocolate in my office."

His 'office' was a small hollow in the rocks that formed the base of the prison. It had a single light hanging from the celling that was swaying slightly in the drafts coming from under the door. Lily tried to make herself comfortable on the musty, green sofa that had a spring trying to stab its way through the fabric.

She was handed a large chunk off a cheap chocolate bar by Davis and took a nibble. It was disgusting, clearly had been sitting out for too long but Lily knew she had to eat it.

"Sorry the place is a mess; I don't really use it, as you can imagine my office at the ministry is far more comfortable and I can't keep anything dry here." Davis smiled.

Lily looked around the dripping walls and wasn't surprised that nothing managed to stay dry. She felt cold and damp to her bones and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up.

After a few moments Lily felt a hand, shaking her shoulder and dragging her out of her head. She looked up to see Fudge giving her over another piece of chocolate. She gave what she hopped looked like a smile and took the chocolate.

"We should get you home." Fudge said, rather worried.

"I… thank you." Lily said, standing up, "Home is for the best I think."

"I'll have to record this, they're not meant to attack visitors." Davis whispered to Fudge.

Fudge looked awkward and jammed his hat firmly on his head, "Yes well, if that's the protocol."

Lily pretended as though she hadn't heard as they made their way to the small boat off the island.

Harry dragged his head from the pensive and took several deep breaths. He knew he shouldn't have been in his mother's study, nor should he have been playing around with her pensive and memories but it had been a week since he'd seen her and it was his birthday tomorrow; he was worried.

It had been a week since she'd come back from a trip where she refused to tell him where she was going, everyone was being secretive and keeping it from him. The trip had left Lily crying and sleeping for a week and Harry was worried.

Now he slumped against the desk and closed his eyes. He could still see the Dementor's fingers clasped around Lily's throat and he shuddered. No wonder she was struggling.

After taking a few minutes to calm himself Harry heaved himself off the floor, put the pensive away and left the room exactly as he had found it. He made a quick stop at his room and grabbed the half empty box of chocolate sea shells before knocking on his mothers bedroom door.

There was a muffled response of come in so he did. Harry looked over, his mother was now out of bed and slowly brushing her hair, sitting at her large dresser.

"Is everything all right Harry?" she asked with a small smile.

"I want you to have these." Harry said, handing her the chocolate, "Partly to make you feel better and partly to bribe you not to be cross because I went into your office and now know why you need to feel better." he smiled as innocently as he could.

Lily laughed and held her arms open for a hug, "I'm sorry I've been so miserable. It's just… Well you know why now. I do think we're going to have to have a word about privacy though."

Harry smirked,(9) "I was just really worried about you."

"I know. You're a good boy." Lily sighed, "I know things have been difficult so far this holiday for you."

Harry shrugged, "I know why you don't want me to go back to school, it's just I love it there."

Lily nodded, "I understand that, but I only want to do what's best for you. Now go and help Lupin and Sirius clear out the rooms, I'll be with you shortly."

Harry grinned and jumped up giving his mother another hug and went up to the room on the third floor that Sirius and Lupin were currently clearing out. His mother had made a huge push lately to get the house sorted.

Harry knew why; things were starting to feel different, like there was something bad coming and Lily wanted everything to be as sorted as possible for when it hit. He knocked on the door and entered. It was nearly cleared, there was a large pile of bin bags filled with broken rubbish that was safe to go in the muggle rubbish bin.

Another, even larger, pile of bin bags that the ministry would have to dispose of. Mr Weasley had been round the first day of the holidays in order to arrange for a pick up. Even Harry, who'd lived nearly all his life in Grimmauld Place, was amazed at the amount of junk that had filled it.

"Everything in that corner is safe, if you want to start sorting." Lupin smiled at him.

Harry gave a salute jokingly and sat on the floor to start sorting.

"And if Kreacher comes back, don't let him near anything." Sirius told him, "He keeps wanting to keep stuff and all this is just rubbish."

"It must be hard for him," Harry shrugged, playing with a snow globe so old the water had gone cloudy and slightly green around the edges, "All this stuff, he must have known who it belonged to."

"I know." Sirius said with a smirk, "You sound like your mother."

"Lily wants it cleared though and with some of the stuff we've found isn't safe. Especially with Danica wanting to explore more and more now. How you ever grew up here without a horrific injury we'll never know." Lupin shook his head and gave a shoe box sized trunk a nudge with his toe, "Don't open this whatever you do."

Harry frowned and wondered what could be so horrific in the box but did as told and ignored it, getting back to sorting.

A week, another room cleared and Harry's first encounter with a Bogart (not that he was allowed to fight it) later, Harry flopped on the bed and listened to Danica squeal with happiness the floor above. A smile spread over his face; he couldn't imagine life without his baby sister and she had kept the family sane over the last few weeks.

Lily didn't want Harry to go back to school. He couldn't blame her, not really. It wasn't as though the last two years had been smooth sailing and Lily had always worried about his safety. Still, Harry loved going to Hogwarts; all his friends went and if he didn't he'd only be able to see them at the holidays.

Sirius had said that he would see what he could do but Harry hadn't heard anything since. He shook his head, he wasn't going to worry about school; not on the day of his birthday party. Instead he got up and put on his Slytherin T-shirt, clean jeans and headed down stairs.

For the first time ever Harry wasn't just having a meal in with the Malfoys. Instead, because all his friends could make it, he was having a movie night. Harry loved going to the cinema and now one of the newly sorted upstairs rooms was a mini cinema, at least for the night.

Also for the first time ever, Harry wasn't celebrating his birthday on his birthday but nearly a week later as it meant that Pansy could come as well as she'd just got back from America.

Kreacher opened the door as soon as there was a knock, with a low bow, "Welcomes to the Snape, Black, Potter residents."

Hermione gave a small smile, she'd never seen Dobby or Dusty so was rather taken aback to see a house elf for the first time.

Harry walked over and gave her a wave, "You found us then."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, Harry this is my Mum and Dad."

Harry smiled at the two adults behind Hermione, they looked smart and proper sort of people, but kind, unlike Lily's sister.

"It's very nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand for them to shake, "Mum and Dad are in the library with my uncles." he pointed to the library door.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione's mother said coming into the house.

Harry led them into the library and introduced them to one another. Three knocks on the door later and the library was filled with parents chatting causally and the six teenagers excitedly heading up the stairs.

"Not all the rooms are cleared out yet," Harry said once they reached the top of staircase number three, "So if you open a door, do so at your own risk."

"What sort of thing did the Blacks collect?" Hermione asked, both shocked and intrigued.

"It was mostly dark arts stuff. Sirius's Mother, the painting, was a huge fan." Harry explained, they could still hear the painting shrieking down the stairs.

Harry pushed open the door to the make shift cinema with a flourish, "Ta Dah!"

They walked into the room that was filled with several comfortable looking armchairs and beanbags. There was a buffet table to the side of the room filled with far more than you'd get in a normal cinema.

As well as a large verity of drinks there was a mountain of popcorn, sweets, and hot dogs, as well as sandwiches and cakes.

They helped themselves and got comfortable before Harry jumped up and pushed the large red button on an old projector standing at the back. The light shone against the large white screen on the wall.

The starting music of Men In Black filled the room and Harry jumped back into his seat.

"I love the top by the way Harry." Hermione smiled, "Where did you get it?"

"Mum and Dad got it for me for my birthday, I wish I was a fly on the wall at the shop they got it printed from, they must have thought they were insane." Harry laughed.

It wasn't long before they were sucked into the movie and watching too much to talk. As the credits rolled, Harry got up and flicked the light switch, blinding them all for a second.

"That was brilliant." Draco grinned, "I'm going to try and get Mother and Father to take me to the cinema."

Neville nodded, "It was amazing."

"The screens are even bigger in the cinema as well." Harry said gathering up the plates and putting them on the buffet table.

They finished clearing up a bit and made their way downstairs, arguing playfully on whether Jay was a Gryffindor or a Slytherin.

"He's really brave though." Hermione pointed out, taking a seat at the dinning room table.

"Are you saying we're not brave Miss Granger?" Daphne laughed.

"Well some of you are." Neville joked.

Danica ran into the room and jumped up to each of them in turn asking for a hug.

"Who is you?" She asked Hermione once she'd been around the table.

"Umm, I'm Hermione." she said awkwardly, looking to Harry.

"Very nice to meet you." Danica smiled and sat next to her.

It was definitely a full table, even now all the parents had gone home. Harry was grateful they had such a large dinning room.

Once everyone was sat and Kreacher had finished laying out a large meal of chilli and wedges, Lily stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well I hope you've all had a good day, I want to wish Harry a very happy birthday! These last thirteen years have gone so very, very quickly. We're all immensely proud of you." She smiled and raised her glass, "To Harry!"

"To Harry" the room echoed, as everyone took a sip of their drinks.

Harry grinned and thanked his mother. That night he fell into bed, exhausted but happy.


	45. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke the next morning and stretched. Shoving his glasses on his nose, he could hear Severus trying to get Danica to put some shoes on in the room above them. She was going through a stage a wanting to do everything herself but her little fingers were still struggling with buckles.

Harry turned his attention to the tapping of a beak on his window. He opened it and the proud brown owl flew into his room, landing gracefully on Harry's bedside table. Harry took the letter and gave him a quick stroke before the bird flew back out the window.

It was Harry's Hogwarts letter, an arrival that he was both looking forward to and dreading. He heaved himself up and plodded down the stairs. Lily and Sirius were both sitting at the table talking intently.

"Hi." Harry said, not wanting to interrupt.

"Come on over Harry." Lily smiled, pulling out the chair next to them.

Harry sat down and pulled a warm croissant onto his plate, "My Hogwarts letter has arrived." He said pushing it forward.

Lily picked it up and turned it over, running her fingers over the purple seal. They were joined quickly by Severus and Danica, now wearing her shoes.

"Ah your letter has arrived." Severus smiled, putting Danica onto her chair and carefully watching the amount of chocolate spread she put on her breakfast.

There was a tense pause between the adults; Lily had been very vocal about her not wanting Harry to go back to Hogwarts that year. It had been so dangerous and Harry had been nearly killed both years he had attended so far, it was understandable that she was worried about his safety.

Sirius and Severus, however, thought that Harry was safest at Hogwarts and pointed out that if Harry hadn't gone charging into danger he wouldn't have been in the danger. It had caused a lot of arguments, which is why Harry had mixed feelings about his letter arriving.

"Does you wants me to take Missy Danica to the kitchen?" Kreacher asked looking between Lily and Severus.

"No that's all right Kreacher." Lily smiled, "I've been talking to Sirius and we just got some news, Remus has been given the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry grinned excitedly.

"Really? Even given his condition?" Severus asked carefully.

Sirius nodded, "You'll still be able to brew the potion at Hogwarts and he's never hurt anyone."

"I know that, I meant people's view of him." Severus clarified.

Harry saw his godfather stiffen and braced himself for another fight, he was rather protective of his best friend.

"Most people don't know." Lily pointed out soothingly, "And they don't need to know, there are plenty of Hogwarts teachers with secrets. Hagrid is also going to be teaching this year, which mean there will be three people there if something goes wrong so… so I'm willing to allow you to go back."

Harry could have jumped out of his chair in excitement, "Really?! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He threw his arms around his mother in a huge hug.

Lily hugged him back and laughed, "Calm down, there will be rules, and if anything happens you're not going back next year."

"Don't worry so much Lily, everything will be fine." Sirius assured her.

Lily took a deep breath and resisted the urge to list all the things that hadn't been fine and she should be worried about.

"Anyway, as you'll be going back to school I think we should have a shopping trip." She smiled, "Eat up and then go and get dressed, nicely please."

Harry grinned and ate quickly. He rushed up the stairs and quickly pulled on some clothes, swapping the first T-shirt he'd put on for another as the first one had a few holes in it.

He was back down stairs, waiting in the hallway for the others within five minutes.

"Would it kill you to put a brush through that hair of yours?" Walburga Black's portrait spat at him, "Filthy half blooded traitor."

Sirius walked down the stairs, adjusting the cover on his mothers painting so she couldn't harass them quite so easily.

"We really need to find a way to get rid of her." Sirius huffed, straightening his robe sleeve, "She's been screaming at everyone who comes into this house, and she really upset Hermione, who seems lovely by the way." He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Sirius's last comment, "I know, she's a huge pain. You'd think after all these years she'd be bored of tormenting us."

Sirius let out a snot of laughter, "My mother get bored of tormenting people? Harry your great great great great great great… great grandkids are still going to be tormented by that picture."

Harry smirked, "Well maybe between all the powerful adults in this house you can find a way to get rid of her, maybe just paint it white and let Danica go to town."

"What's that?" Severus said, holding Danica's hand as she walked down the stairs. Harry was suddenly struck by how grown up she was. She'd be five that year, Harry couldn't remember when she suddenly became not a baby any more.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Lily asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry. Just lost in my own little world."

They joined hands and there was a loud pop as they disapparated out of the house, landing gracefully in Diagon Ally.

"Well what's on the list this year?" Severus asked, holding tightly to Danica who was trying to go off into the pet shop.

"Umm not a huge amount, new standard book of spells, something called 'The Monster Book of Monsters' they really thought the name through there, and then just the normal boring stuff." Harry grinned at his step father who managed to suppress his grin into a small frown.

"Well boring stuff first then." Sirius said, pointing towards the robes shop.

The small bell tinkled as they went in and Madam Malkin smiled and came over.

"How can I help you? My my look how much Danica has grown!" Madam Malkin said fondly.

Danica blushed and smoothed down her skirt.

"We'll be fitting you for your own robes before too long." Madam Malkin said jokingly.

"We have a few years thank the gods." Lily laughed, "Although I'm sure they'll fly by as quickly as the last ones have. Harry on the other hand has grown out of everything, so if you don't mind fixing him up with some new ones."

"Not at all my dears, Harry would you like to come through." Madam Malkin said with a smile, gesturing through to the back of the shop.

Harry smiled and stepped up onto the platform, "Hermione." He beamed.

Hermione turned around and smiled, "Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you. You here to get your Hogwarts things?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Mum seems to think that my clothes need to fit and look nice or something." he smirked.

Hermione let out a laugh.

Madam Malkin came over with a pile of robes for Harry to try on, "You're all done Miss Granger, here you are," She said handing over a large parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Hermione thanked her and paid before turning back to Harry, "Do you want me to wait for you and then we can shop together?" She asked, tucking the parcel into a large shopping bag.

"Yeah that would be good. Mum and everyone are waiting through the front if you want to go see them." Harry smiled, "I need new everything so this might take a while."

Hermione grinned and nodded making her way through to the front of the shop.

"Hermione!" Danica shrieked running up for a hug.

Hermione laughed and spun her round, "Hi Danica, Mrs Snape, Professor. Is Mr Black not here?"

"He was he just had to 'run some errands'." Lily smiled.

"That's grown-up talk for smoochies." Danica whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed, "Harry said I could tag along for shopping if that's OK?"

"Of course Hermione." Severus smiled.

"Thank you. I do have to go to the pet shop though, I've got a little bit of my early birthday funds to get myself a pet." Hermione smiled, "I know Harry already has Hedwig, so I don't want to take you out of your way."

Danica's eyes little up and she started bouncing up and down on the spot slightly, "CAN WE GO!?"

"Harry we're just popping to the Magical Menagerie are you OK to meet us there?" Lily called through.

"Yeah I think I can manage to walk half way down the street by myself." Harry called back, rolling his eyes.

Lily took a moment to remain calm, "See you soon."

They wondered down the street, Hermione holding tightly to Danica's hand.

"It's my favourite shop." Danica babbled excitedly, pulling Hermione along, "I try and get Mummy or Daddy to always take me. Uncle Sirius always does because he always does what I ask."

They entered the shop and Severus picked Danica up, putting her on his shoulders so she couldn't play with something that would hurt her.

"What sort of pet do you want Hermione?" Lily asked looking at a tank of fancy black rats that were doing somersaults.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking an owl, maybe, but I want something that can be in the dorm with me. The other girls can be a bit stand offish." Hermione blushed, "I mean…"

"It's OK Hermione, we're both well aware of how students can be." Severus smirked with a superior look towards Lily, who ignored him and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Well maybe a cat? It would be more loving than a toad."

"Can I help?" An older man, his small amount of remaining hair was a dull steel grey asked coming out from behind the counter, "Looking for something specific?"

"I was just looking for a pet." Hermione said.

"I see, how about one of these lovely pure-bred rats?" he suggested, "They live for twice as long as common rats and can be trained to be rather impressive as you can see."

Hermione watched as the rats did a small tap dance and bowed towards her, "One of my house mates has a rat but I'm not very fond of them. They're not on the school pet list either and I was hoping for something more cuddly."

The shop owner nodded, "I see, Hogwarts I presume?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I would suggest a cat." he said leading her to the back of the shop, "Very cuddly and loyal."

Hermione nodded and looked over the shelf of cats, she liked the idea of having a cat, "Danica would you like to help me pick?"

Danica beamed with pride and nodded, Severus put her down and watched with a smile as she walked over to Hermione and took her hand.

Hermione looked over the cats, there were too many to choose from. One was a silky long haired white cat with striking blue eyes, three black cats with fur of various lengths; one was lying on it's back purring loudly. A pair of ginger toms were loudly playing with a toy mouse and a cardboard box held a mother tabby and her four kittens.

"Which one do you think Danica?" Hermione asked.

"Kitten." Danica said pointing at a small white and tabby patched kitten.

"Sorry the kittens wont be ready for another few weeks. I can reserve one for you?" The shop keeper suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "It's OK I'd rather get an adult anyway. Second choice?"

Danica frowned and looked over the row of cats, "Hmm maybe that one?" She pointed up to the far corner of the shelve where a ratty ginger cat was sitting, "I like his nose." she said squishing her nose up like the cats.

"Can we say hello?" Hermione asked the shop keeper.

"Of course." he beamed, "He's been here ages, not really pretty enough for most folk, bit of an ugly bugger." he climbed up on a step stool and lifted the cat down.

Hermione took him and gave him a stroke, he needed a good brush and possibly a few matts trimming but his fur was soft and he had beautiful green eyes.

Danica reached up and dug her fingers into his fur, "He's beautiful."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll give you a good deal on him if you want." The shopkeeper said scratching his head, "He's been here so long I was starting to worry he'd never find a home. Say three galleons?"

Hermione nodded and dug out her purse, with some difficulty as she didn't want to put the cat down. She paid the money and a little extra to buy a smart wicker carry basket and they left the shop.

"Hello I was just coming to find you." Harry smiled, "All the robes are ordered, she's going to send them to the house. Did you find a pet?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep; Danica helped me pick out a beautiful cat. I'm going to call him Crookshanks."

Harry grinned.

"Umm Mummy, Daddy? Can we get a cat? Please?" Danica said a little too sweetly.

Harry watched as a sad look came over his mothers eyes and made a mental note to ask Sirius.


	46. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sirius left the robes shop and ran his fingers through his hair. He swaggered down the street and popped into the leaky cauldron.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Nikka smiled pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips lingered together for a moment before Nikka sat back down, Sirius pulling out her chair for her.

"I slipped away. Harry is getting new robes for school." Sirius grinned.

Nikka felt her insides melt a little bit and she smiled, "Well I'm very glad to see you. How is everything? Harry going back to Hogwarts; yay or nay?"

"Yay. We had success. Thank you, for talking Remus into teaching, I kept telling him he'd be brilliant but I think it had to come from further afield." Sirius grinned.

"I think Tonks had more to do with it." Nikka smirked, "Next challenge is to get him to admit he has feelings for her that are more than 'just friends'."

"Well… it's tough for him." Sirius shook his head.

"Well being best friends with someone as handsome as you." Nikka laughed.

Sirius reached over the table and took her hand, "I think we should tell people." he said.

"I would too, but then we'd have to explain it to everyone and my parents would go nuts. Dad would think you weren't good enough, be horrified I was dating seriously so young and mum would be booking the wedding and wondering why it was taking so long for you to ask." She blushed, "I didn't mean I… I wasn't hinting."

Sirius shrugged, "I know. But maybe it is something we should be thinking about it."

Nikka looked at him in surprise.

"Not right now or anything and I think you should finish becoming an Auror first but… I really like being with you." Sirius smiled.

"I really like being with you too and when the time comes, I think I will happily say yes." Nikka smiled.

They ordered some stew and fresh bread, eating quickly and making small talk for a while before heading out.

"And as promised now one of the largest, chocolate chip, honeycomb ice creams with extra cream and rainbow sprinkles." Sirius grinned, he held his arm out dramatically for Nikka to take.

She laughed and took his arm, letting him guide her from the pub. They wondered down the street happily basking in the sunshine and the bustle of people.

Sirius dragged her over to the broom shop and pointed at the flashy broom in the window.

"Look, just new out. Best broom they've ever made." He pointed to a large display, the centre of which was an impressive looking broom with the words 'Firebolt' written on the side.

"Every time they make a new broom it's better than the last one, that's the point." Nikka laughed rolling her eyes.

"This one is amazing though, goblin made iron work, loads of added features." Sirius had all but pressed his nose against the glass.

"How do you know so much about it?" Nikka asked curiously, "Have you been cheating on me with a broom?"

Sirius laughed, "I'm not going to answer that. I read an article in Wizarding Sporting World Monthly. All the big Quidditch teams are racing to get orders in but they cost a fortune."

"Dare I ask how much a fortune is?" Nikka said.

"Don't know." Sirius said, pointing to the card which said 'Please inquire for price', "I have no need for a new broom so thought it would be rude to ask just out of noisiness. The Nimbus 2000 was nearly two hundred and fifty galleons though and they printed the price for that. It's just a work of art though isn't it?"

"It's very pretty." Nikka said, fighting to maintain a straight face.

"Sirius there you are." Lily smiled walking over, "We were wondering where you'd gotten to."

Sirius turned round, "I was umm..."

"Hi." Nikka said giving them a wave, "We were just on our way to get some ice cream, would you like to come?"

"ICE CREAM!" Danica squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

Sirius grinned, "Come on then."

They wondered to the ice cream parlour and took a seat at a large table outside. Severus, Sirius and Lily went inside to order leaving Hermione, Harry and Danica sitting at the table with Nikka.

"Hi I'm Nikka, I don't think we've met." She said holding her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione shook it and smiled, "Hermione Granger. I go to school with Harry."

"I'm guessing a Gryffindor?" Nikka grinned.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"You've got a patch on your bag. My excellent powers of deduction at work. I'm training to be an Auror." Nikka grinned.

"That's really cool, I've read all about Aurors." Hermione smiled, "Which bit do you find most difficult?"

"Well it's all pretty challenging but I think the duelling side of things, that's where my lowest marks are. I prefer just sneaking up on people. I'm enjoying it so much though, and it means I get to see Tonks everyday which is great fun. She's going to be an amazing Auror one day." Nikka said.

"I always thought that duelling would be my weakest skill as well." Hermione nodded.

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror." Harry exclaimed, turning to Hermione.

"I don't but I've got a list of every wizarding career I've heard about, the pros and cons and what I'd be good at, which bits I would struggle with. It's good to be prepared." Hermione explained, handing her napkin to Danica to colour in.

Lily, Sirius and Severus returned to the table with trays filled with ice cream.

"Mint choc chip for Harry, Strawberry for Danica, Lemon Meringue for Hermione." Severus said, handing out the large dishes.

Sirius placed a glass the size of his head in front of Nikka, "As promised."

"Wow!" Nikka laughed, "I would say I'll be eating this for a week but that's a lie." She took her spoon and had a huge mouthful.

Lily and Severus also sat down with their dishes and started to eat.

"What you got?" Danica asked Nikka, peering towards her bowl.

"Best in the world, vanilla ice cream with chunks of honeycomb and chocolate chips." Nikka grinned, "Do you want to try some?"

Danica blushed and nodded, "Thank you."

Nikka smiled and held her spoon out for Danica to try.

"Nommy nommy." Danica smiled, she dug her spoon into her bowl and offered it to Nikka who smiled and took it.

"Very good." Nikka nodded.

Sirius smiled at her, taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream, "I like seeing you with my family." he whispered to her.

Nikka grinned and shrugged, "I like being here."

"Oh that reminds me." Sirius said, pulling a paper out of his robe pocket, "Saved this for you."

"You don't read that do you?" Nikka said, wrinkling her nose, "That Rita woman is awful."

Lily looked at them disapprovingly, "Really?"

"It's my fault Mum." Harry grinned, taking the paper, "I collect them, when they're about me, these things can be hilarious."

"Well, read it out then." Hermione said, shuffling over to read over his shoulder.

 _Dear loyal readers,_

 _I have news! As you all know, the Hogwarts year is about to begin, and as you all also know, last year was a disaster! Many who were the victims of the attacks at the school have still not fully recovered, and in the dawn of the new school year, you all must be wondering what Dumbledor is planning to do to ensure our children's safety._

 _Fear not, readers, fear not! The Ministry has it in hand! As my article at the end of the last school year demanded, we have gotten the extra protection for Hogwarts! Once again, through the help of the Ministry, the school will a safe haven for those wishing to learn._

 _Although the Daily Prophet doesn't take sides, or print opinions, I know you all must be wondering if this new protection is indeed enough to keep the infamous Harry Potter in line. Last year, the castle came under attack from a Basilisk, a terrifying creature who can petrify people, and Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson was seen charging into the chamber where the creature was kept, goodness knows why! There are some who was questioning whether Mr. Potter, age twelve, should even be allowed back this year, as most of the trouble seems to start and end with him. Is it safe for your children to be around this boy? Well, thanks to the Ministry, it doesn't matter! Everyone will, once again, be safe from any threat that the teachers might allow into the school grounds._

 _Dumbledor has selected two new members of staff this year; Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by the current ground's keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, and the new replacement Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is one Remus Lupin, who I have discovered did help fight against You-know-who but hasn't really been heard from since. The question we, as concerned members of society, have to ask is this; why has Dumbledor brought in people who we don't know much about? Granted, yes, we know about Mr. Hagrid, but we also know with this that he has no teaching experience, and we know nothing of Mr. Lupin. So, what is Dumbledor thinking?! Is this some ploy to keep the teachers tight knit, and if so, why?_

 _Readers, I am calling for answers! Let Dumbledor read this and answer our questions! Questions like why it took the Ministry stepping in to make the school safe? Why did none of the teachers do anything about the basilisk until it was too late? Why did they allow children to face the danger alone? What will it take for Dumbledor to step up and start protecting the students of his school? We have to think about these things before sending our precious children away to a school where danger wreaks havoc at every opportunity. As far as I can tell, it is time for the Ministry to step in, and step in they have! The protection they have sent to Hogwarts to greet the new school year and our children will surely keep the danger away, no doubt about it._

 _Minister Cornelius Fudge has been unavailable for commenting on the situation, but I have to say this in the hopes he may read my words; well done, Minister, and thank you! Thank you for protection our children when the faculty at Hogwarts would not! Thank you for showing us you care when Dumbledor remains silent in the face of this danger!_

 _Everyone at the school remains quiet about the attacks, but also on the subject of the whereabouts of one Gilderoy Lockhart. No one has heard from him since the end of the last school year, and such a great wizard would not just up and disappear! It's as if he's forgotten who he really is! If you are reading this, Mr Lockhart, remember that we love you, we admire you, and we simply wish for your safe return to our hearts._

 _My dear readers, I hope I have set you at ease for sending your children off to Hogwarts once again, and may I wish each and every one of you a happy new school year. Concentrate on your studies, and, especially to Mr. Potter, don't getting into mischief!_

 _Until next time, my faithful readers!_

 _Rita Skeeter._

"That women is insane." Severus sighed, "Hogwarts is normally very safe. I wonder what extra precautions she's talking about?"

"She just can't leave things alone, has to keep poking the dragon." Lily shook her head.

"I'm sure the ministry wont do anything stupid." Hermione said,

"They might just put a few Aurors around the place to keep an eye on things and get Rita Skeeter to shut up." Nikka smiled.

"I hope so." Severus said, an edge of worry in his voice.

They finished their ice creams and headed into the book shop, there were a few new ones that he needed for that year. In the window there was a large cage filled with books that seemed to be enjoying ripping each other apart.

Hermione's face went white, "Do you think it going to do that to all my books?"

"Is it that one you need?" Severus asked looking concerned.

Hermione nodded, "The Monster Book of Monsters, it's for the Care of Magical Creatures class."

Harry frowned, "That's one I need to get as well."

They entered the shop and were greeted by the shopkeeper, his hair rather unkempt and one of his sleeves was badly torn.

"Hogwarts? Please tell you're both not needing one of those bloody books."

Lily glared at him, "Yes."

He looked sheepishly at them, "Sorry it's just, well you can see what they've done to my shirt, one of my best as well. I'm not stocking them again, I'm loosing a fortune with them eating each other, sell one and loose four!"

"Why don't you just put them in different cages?" Danica suggested innocently.

The shopkeeper frowned at her, "Well… I hadn't thought of that. But it would be a huge pain to try and build all those cages."

"You could always-" Danica began.

"I'll get the books out now." The shopkeeper said, grabbing out a large, metal gauntlet and marching over to the cage, "Two?"

"Yes please." Severus said, "I'll tie up the books, why don't you go and find the other ones you need."

Harry and Hermione nodded and wondered through the shop. Harry picked up a copy of 'Unfogging the Future' and looked at the cover, starting to doubt he'd made the right choice in picking such a hit and miss subject.

"Pass me one Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked over to her full basket and frowned in confusion, "How many subjects are you planning on taking?"

"Of a fair few, I've got a lot of interests and don't want to narrow myself to soon." Hermione smiled.

"Basics of Muggle life." Harry said reading one of the book titles, "Really?"

"Yes." Hermione said, some what defensively, "I know I'm a muggle but learning about it from a magical point of view will be quiet interesting."

"Actually I was meaning it's meant to be a crap course. Mum took it for the same reason and then left half way through the year, said it was useless. But that was a lot of years ago so hopefully things will have changed." Harry smiled, he hadn't meant to put Hermione on the defensive.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded. Severus came over carry two struggling books, tied shut with loops of blue twine.

"These should be fun to try and work with." he said plonking them on the counter.

"Well at least we know who's teaching." Harry grinned excitedly, "There's only one person I know who would like books like this. I should have known that Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"I told you he was going to be teaching." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yeah but I didn't know what he'd be teaching." Harry clarified.

"I'm sure you'll find out for sure at the feast." Lily smiled, taking out her bag of coins and paying for the books.

They waited for Hermione to finishing paying and left the shop.

"When are you meeting your parents?" Sirius asked, leaving the book shop a few moments after them, Nikka carrying a small shopping bag, "Don't want them to think you've been kidnapped."

"At four. They meet me in muggle London, I think they feel a little overwhelmed coming here with me." She smiled.

"It can be very difficult, for muggle parents. I know that mine struggled and my sister, well, she still struggles." Lily gave a sad smile.

Sirius and Severus gave identical snots at the excuse of Petunia 'struggling' and rolled their eyes.

"On to quills and parchment?" Severus suggested before Lily could tell him and Sirius off.

Harry and Hermione walked down the street, swinging Danica between them.

The quill and parchment shop was old and dusty. Jars of quills sat on shelves, ranging from plain goose feathers to huge, bright peacock ones. Harry picked out a few new ones, including a glossy black raven quill and some smooth emerald green ink that shimmered slightly in the light.

Both Harry and Hermione loaded up on new parchment. Harry spotted a leather covered journal with a kitten embossed on the cover. He bought it and tucked it away before anyone could see.

Nikka was taking quills out of the jars and using them to tickle Danica to keep her busy. Sirius leaned causally against a bookcase and watched. He felt a warm glow grow inside of him watching the two girls play.

They paid and left the shop with neatly wrapped parcels. Hermione checked her watch and sighed,

"I'd best be going back. It's almost four, thank you so much for letting me tag along today."

"Any time." Lily told her, "We'll walk you back to the Leaky Cauldron."

They wondered back through the emptying streets and dropped Hermione off, watching the cars drive by. They waited until Mr and Mrs Granger arrived to take Hermione home before wondering back out to Diagon Ally, apparating home to put the shopping away and sit down for a large home cooked dinner that Kreacher had waiting for them.


	47. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

September the first came by surprisingly quickly for Harry. He woke that night with a start, sitting up suddenly and taking deep breaths.

He'd had a nightmare. He couldn't remember much and what he could remember was quickly fading from his memory. There was screaming, lots of screaming and a woman begging for her life. A black, scaly mouth was closing over his own.

Harry rubbed his aching scar and blinked a few times, without his glasses everything was even more distorted in the dim night light. He put them on quickly. It was a half moon, Harry could see it through outside his window but it looked for a moment like it was full, distorted through the glass.

He watched it for a few minutes, thinking about Remus. He would be safely tucked up in his house with the teddy that Danica had gotten him for Christmas a couple of years ago sitting safely on it's shelf waiting for the next full moon. Apart from a couple of teeth marks that Lily had patched up, it had survived the last few years rather well.

Remus had told him that when he was younger, there wasn't a wolfsbane potion and he worried that every month he would hurt someone. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot every month to keep him company and keep him safe but shortly before Harry was born, the potion was invented and then when James was killed, Severus moved in. He may have not been happy to begin with about making the potion every month but he was more than able and now he was more than happy to help his friend.

Harry shook his head, these thoughts were far to heavy for half past two in the morning. He shoved his feet into his slippers and headed downstairs for some warm milk and honey.

He'd barely made it to the landing though when he stopped, there was someone tip toe-ing down the stairs.

"Hello?" Harry said to the figure.

It stopped and sighed,

"Hi Harry."

"Nikka is that you?" Harry said moving closer.

Nikka nodded sheepishly, "Sorry I was trying to be quiet."

Harry could now see her shoes in one hand, her handbag in the other, "What are you doing here."

"Umm." Nikka blushed, "I was visiting Sirius."

Harry frowned in confusion before realisation dawned on him and he also blushed, "oh."

"As I said I didn't mean to wake you." Nikka said.

"You didn't." Harry shrugged, "I… I had a bad dream." he looked down at his feet, he felt kind of embarrassed to admit that at thirteen he still had bad dreams.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone gets bad dreams sometimes." Nikka said kindly, rubbing his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry didn't say anything, he did but he also didn't, "I was just going to get myself some warm milk and try and get back to sleep."

"Why don't I join you in some warm milk?" Nikka smiled.

Harry smiled and nodded. They plodded downstairs to the kitchen and Nikka stuck a saucepan on the stove, measuring out two cups of milk.

"I add honey to mine." Nikka explained, "Are you on the side of honey?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, honey forever."

Nikka grinned and finished heating the milk, stirring in two spoonfuls of honey and pouring it into some cups.

Harry took a sip and let the warmth flow through him, he felt a lot better already.

"So what was this dream about?" Nikka asked, once they were about half way through their milk.

"I can't really remember much. There was screaming I think and it was like I was trapped, like I couldn't move. Just freaked me out a bit." Harry shrugged.

"Are you worried about something?" Nikka asked.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. I...I'm worried about Uncle Remus teaching."

Nikka reached across the table and held his hand, "I get that. Sirius worries about him, it's perfectly normal under the circumstances."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I guess, maybe. It's tough. I worry a lot about him."

"Yeah I know." Nikka nodded, "I've got five brothers so there's always someone to worry about."

Harry grinned, "You know you could always come round during the day a bit more often. I know you and Sirius are getting pretty, well, serious."

Nikka blushed, "Yeah we are. It's a complicated situation though." she checked her watched, "Well I think you should be getting back to bed young man."

Harry nodded. He popped their cups into the sink and waved Nikka goodbye at the door before heading back into bed, snuggled warmly in his blankets.

Harry felt like he'd barely closed his eyes before his alarm rang the next morning. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, shoving his glasses on and reaching for the clothes he'd left out the night before.

"Harry are you up?" Severus called, knocking on the door.

"Yep. Just coming." Harry called back.

He double checked that everything was safely packed in his trunk before heading downstairs.

"I can't wait for you to leave! Filthy blood traitor!"

Harry ignored the painting's insults and carried on down the stairs, the breakfast table was laid out with fresh pastries and a large pot of porridge. Sirius was already waiting for him, looking very tired with a large mug of coffee. He gave Harry a wave. Harry smiled and waved back taking his seat and popping a few vanilla crowns on his plate, helping himself to a glass of apple juice.

Lily came down soon after, Danica holding her hand.

"Porridge please." She said politely, holding her bowl out.

Kreacher reached over and filled her bowl, helping her add sugar and dried fruit in amounts that Lily wouldn't be forced to roll her eyes at. It wasn't long afterwards that there was a knock on the door.

Severus and Remus walked in, Severus dressed in his usual black teaching robes. Remus was wearing a new smart set of robes with crimson edging.

"You look very smart Remus." Lily said, pulling his out a chair.

He also looked very tired, but she didn't mention that.

"Thank you for having me round this morning." he smiled, "Never met a cook as good as Kreacher."

Kreacher flapped his ears in pride. They ate quickly and it wasn't long before they were standing on platform 9¾, Severus and Sirius carrying Harry trunk between them. They had arrived very early, there was nearly three quarters of an hour before the train was due to leave so the platform was mostly empty.

"I'm sorry but after last year I wanted to be sure we were here in plenty of time." Lily pointed out.

"Well lets find you a carriage and get your stuff on board." Severus said, pointing towards the gleaming train, "You'll have the pick of the train."

Hedwig let out a loud hoot of indignation at being called 'stuff'. They picked a compartment about half way down the train and stashed Harry's trunk safely under the seat. Remus added his in as well before helping Danica take Hedwig to the pet carriage.

"Harry a word?" Lily said.

Harry nodded and moved over to a quiet spot with her.

"I'm going to give you this, but you're only allowed to go when I give you permission." Lily said, handing Harry the Hogsmead permission slip.

"Really!" Harry said, "Thank you so much. I'll be good I promise."

"I never believed it from James and I don't from you." she grinned, "But just remember I have more eyes in that place than I let on. Have a brilliant year."

Harry nodded and grinned.

They played exploding snap for a while until the platform slowly filled up with families. Draco and Pansy arrived at the same time at twenty to, holding hands Harry noticed.

Neville and his father a few minutes later, Daphne a few minutes after that followed by her parents and a rather nervous looking younger girl.

"Hi everyone, this is Astoria my baby sister." Daphne said introducing her.

"Younger sister." Astoria corrected.

Astoria was very clearly Daphne's sister, they looked very similar with the same delicate features and long honey blonde hair. She also had the same way of moving, like she was dancing rather than walking.

They said hello and helped her to get her things onto the train.

"Do you have an Iggy?" Danica asked her, as she passed her pet basket onto the train.

"Umm no." Astoria shrugged, "No I have a cat. Well he's mine and Daph's. And we share her owl."

Danica nodded, slightly disappointed, "Never mind."

Hermione arrived five minutes before the train was due to leave, her cat basket meowing loudly.

"Hermione! We were worried you weren't going to make it." Draco smiled waving her over.

"We've been avoiding Weasleys." Daphne nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

The train whistle blew loudly, telling them all to get on board. Harry, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Neville, Draco, Remus and Hermione managed to squish into the compartment and wave goodbye to the large crowd of parents waiting outside.

As the train pulled away they settled down in their seats. Remus was quickly asleep with ruled out playing any of the games they normally did. Harry didn't tell them why by he didn't want him woken up.

So instead they sat and talked. They were only about an hour into the journey when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hi we found you." Ron said sticking his head round the door, "Wow it's crowded in here."

Harry gave him a tense smile, Hermione stuck her nose in a book while the others glared.

"What's a teacher doing in here?" Ron asked.

"Shhh!" They all hissed at him.

Ron took a step back, "Sorry. I was just wondering if Harry wanted to come join us."

Harry thought it over for a moment before sighing and giving a nod, "Yeah why not?"

"Harry? Really?" Draco asked.

"I'll just be an hour or so." Harry said standing up, "Mum told me to be nice."

Harry got up and followed Ron down the length of the train to the very end. Ron pulled open a compartment door and let Harry in first.

"Harry this is Fred and George and Ginny who you've met." Ron said sitting down next to his brothers.

Harry took the seat next to Ginny, she blushed at him and gave a small wave.

"Nice to see you again." Harry gave a smile.

"We were playing chess." Said Fred.

"Want to join in?" George offered.

Harry nodded, "Why not? I like chess after all."

The twins reset the board and Harry moved over to the small table it was set on.

"I'll have the first game." Ron said excitedly, "I'm pretty good at this."

Harry won.

They'd just finished, a rather disgruntled Ron giving way to let George have a go, when the door flew open and a smart looking boy walked in.

"Oh I didn't realise we had a visitor." He said.

Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes, it wasn't like they owned the compartment so couldn't really have a visitor.

"Harry this is Percy." Ginny said, "Harry has been here to play chess with us."

"I see. Well I shan't keep you. I was just here to pick up my notebook. They have a special carriage for prefects and other important students." Percy told them digging out a smart red leather notebook and tucking it under his arm.

"If it's for important people, Percy, why isn't Harry there?" Ron pointed out.

"I'm not really that important." Harry said awkwardly.

"Exactly. I mean it's for those who have earned their place. Prefects and head students. Not just someone who is famous." Percy said haughtily before leaving.

"Just ignore him." Ron mumbled.

"We all do." George grinned, "Ready to play?"

Harry won the second game as well. Fred then managed to win the third before Harry won the fourth even though he was going easy on Ginny. It was then that he looked out the window and saw it was dark.

"Wow it's been longer than I thought." Harry said, he looked at his wrist but he hadn't put his watch on, "I'd best be getting back. They'll be wondering where I've gotten to."

"Oh OK." Ginny said looking sad.

"We'll see you later though?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye.

"Wait Harry let us worship you!" "Kiss you!" the twins shouted after him.

Harry let out a laugh as he made his way back down the train. He came to the compartment with his friends and slid the door open.

"He's alive!" Hermione smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well it's not like you came to look for me. I just lost track of time."

"That's what we guessed." Draco said, "There were no screams after all."

Harry took his seat, "Remus slept all the way through?"

They nodded.

"Yep." Astoria said, "He seems really tired."

The train shuddered to a stop.

"Was I really away for that long that we're there?" Harry said, digging in his bag for his watch, "I haven't even gotten changed."

"Harry, neither have we." Hermione pointed out.

"We can't be there yet, we've got at least an hour and a half." Pansy said.

Hermione, who was sitting closest to the window pressed her hand against the glass, which was quickly frosting up.

"It's freezing." she whispered, afraid to make a sound, "I think I can see something moving out there."

"Why have we stopped?" Astoria asked, "Is this normal?"

"It's fine." Daphne reassured her, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

The lights flickered and then died. Harry shook on Remus's shoulder.

"Uncle Remus," Harry whispered, he could see his breath as he spoke, "Something is wrong."

Remus sat up quickly and pulled out his wand, "I'll go and check with the driver, possibly just some Aurors coming on board to check the train. Harry, listen to me; stay here."

Harry nodded and watched Remus lock the door behind him, whispering several spells to keep the door shut before he left.

They sat in the compartment shivering, afraid to talk or make a sound for fear of something jumping up at them.

The door unlocked.

"Mr Lupin?" Pansy whispered.

Harry shook his head, there was no light from a wand, so it couldn't be Remus but whoever it was seemed unaffected by the protection spells.

The door slid open and a ghostly black figure filled the doorway. Harry felt the happiness drain from him, a thousand images flashed though his head, all of them empty and heartbreaking.

He knew what these were but he couldn't think, couldn't name them, and a scabbed hand reached towards him. His ears filled with screams. Screams of pain. Of sorrow. Of begging. And then a scream came louder than all the others, a women screaming his name and the world went black.


	48. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke a few moments later, lying on the floor of the train which was slowly beginning to move again.

"Up you come Harry." Remus said, half lifting him onto the seat and sitting down opposite.

Harry blinked a few times at the white faces around him. Astoria was crying in the corner, wrapped in Daphne's shaking arms.

"Wh...what happened?" Harry mumbled, feeling dangerously close to passing out again.

"Dementors." Remus shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

"It's a good job you can back when you did." Draco said, "That thing was almost on top of Harry. Thank you for getting rid of it."

Harry noticed Draco was speaking in a crisp, formal voice, the way he always did when he was scared or upset. Every face in the compartment was stark white and wide eyes; apart from Remus who seemed relatively calm.

"I don't understand." Harry shook his head, he could still hear the scream, like it was echoing around his skull, "They live at Azkaban."

Remus nodded, "Yes and apparently some genius at the ministry thought they would be a good security measure for Hogwarts."

"That's insane." Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief, "That thing… it made me feel like I was never going to be happy, never going to even smile again. How can they be around the school?"

"I don't know Miss Granger." Remus said, "Now eat this, all of you and I need to go talk to the driver, I'll only be a minute. Harry are you going to be all right?"

Harry nodded and took the chocolate that Remus was handing out around the students.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said, sounding much braver than he felt.

Remus patted him on the arm and gave him the leftover half a bar of chocolate before leaving them.

"I never want to go through that again." Pansy whispered.

"Did you pass out too?" Harry asked, feeling selfishly hopeful that he wasn't the only one. Now he was feeling less empty and sad he was starting to feel rather embarrassed at passing out in front of his friends.

"No I just felt cold. Like nothing would ever be all right again. Everything was just… wrong." Pansy shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Remus returned quickly and distracted them all with more chocolate and a loud game of twenty-questions. Soon the train was pulling into the station and they all climbed off. Harry could see, and feel, more Dementors in the distance.

"You guys go on." Daphne told them, "I want to drop Astoria off with Hagrid."

They waved goodbye as the Greengrass girls walked quickly towards the towering figure of Hagrid, who looked over and waved, he was also looking a little uneasy. The rest of the little group reached the carriages and bundled themselves inside as soon as possible.

They were silent on the way up to the castle; Remus fell asleep again, his gentle snore the only sound. As they went through the gates the air grew cold again, the Dementors were just outside. Harry looked over and saw Draco and Pansy, clutching at one another's hands.

"What is going on with you two?" He asked, if only to brake the silence.

Pansy blushed, "We sort of… well over the summer we decided that we like spending time together and well..."

"I asked her to go out with me." Draco said, looking rather smug, "And she said yes."

"Wow." Harry said, slightly stunned.

"That's great you two." Hermione grinned.

Neville nodded in agreement. They pulled up to the castle and got out, walking with the crowd of students into the castle.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter could have a word?" Professor McGonagall said, waiting for them at the large entrance.

"I've literally just got here. What could have possibly done wrong?" Harry huffed, following McGonagall to her office.

"Come in Mr Potter, I'll just be a moment Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to a seat just outside her office door.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and sat down. Harry went into the cosy office and took a seat.

"I don't want to keep you long Mr Potter but one of my students told me about the Dementor attack on the train and I was… concerned."

"Umm OK?" Harry said, not really sure what the correct answer was, "Thank you?"

"Dementors are cruel creatures Potter, they go after those who's memories are worse and that unfortunately includes you. You'd be best to stay away from them as much as you possibly can. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." McGonagall told him. "Now run along. Professor Dumbledore will have a more general warning to give all the students and I don't want you to miss it."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up to leave.

"Miss Granger has the sense not to get herself into trouble." Professor McGonagall told him flatly, shooing him out her office.

Harry glared at her as the door closed behind Hermione going into the office and wondered what she was summon for. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved quickly to the great hall, slipping in just as the sorting hat finished it's song.

"And so, and so that is what makes Hogwarts great!"

Harry joined in the applause and took his seat next to Daphne; Draco and Pansy sitting opposite. Professor Snape stepped forward with a long scroll of names and began to read out the names. The sorting went on much as usual.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Slytherin."

Harry raised himself up in his seat as, "Greengrass, Astoria." was called. The worn and patched old hat sat on her head for a few minutes, Daphne growing more and more nervous beside him, before the hat finally shouted out,

"Slytherin!"

Daphne jumped to her feet and started clapping loudly as her sister ran over for a hug and sat down with them.

A few more names went by before there was another name that caught his attention,

"Lestrange, Gemini."

A pale faced girl with long jet black, messy curls stepped forwards. She didn't look the least bit nervous or concerned with the sorting as most students were. Her heavily lidded, shiny brown eyes looked over the room judgingly before the hat covered them.

"Is that her?" Daphne whispered to Draco, all four of them were straining to get a better look.

Draco nodded, "Yep, My darling cousin."

"I've never even seen them, let alone met them." Pansy said, "She's quite pretty. Looks a lot like her mother."

Harry was looking at the girl, he'd forgotten they were even coming this year. As Pansy had said, they'd never even met the Lestrange children before so it was strange to see them here, like that many eyes on them would make them crumble to dust.

The sorting hat was barely on her head before it shouted Slytherin. She waited for Snape to remove the hat before walking calmly over to the Slytherin table and sitting down, apart from all the other students.

"Hi." Draco said, "Glad to be in Slytherin?"

Gemini looked over him with superiority, "Where else would I be cousin?" she said calmly and waved her hand as if to dismiss him.

"Lestrange, Rodolphus." Snape called out.

Harry saw a boy with shoulder length black hair, more wavy, than curly like his sister's, move towards the hat. He had the same calmness in his movements and the same brown shiny eyes the pierced into you. He was also sorted quickly into Slytherin and sat with Gemini, ignoring the other students.

"Uncle Rod wont be pleased." Draco said shaking his head and playing with his fork.

"Why? Wouldn't he want them both in Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

"I mean that Gemini went first." Draco explained, "He's very proud of his oldest child being a son. You'd never think there was only twenty-seven minutes between them they way he treats them."

Harry was about to ask more questions when Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat. The sorting hat had been cleared away and Snape was sitting back at his normal seat.

"Welcome all of you to the start of a new year, I know you all, like myself, are waiting to dig into our marvellous feast but first I must steal a few minutes of your time. Firstly; our excellent caretaker Mr Filtch would like me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes and that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Next I would like to introduce two new teachers firstly Professor R. J. Lupin has graciously taken over as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Second our very own Rubeus Hargid has taken the role of Care of Magical Creatures Professor as Professor Kettleburn has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am sure you will all make them feel most welcome."

There was a short round of applause. Hagrid beamed down at them from his seat, his cheeks red from smiling so much.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the clapping died down,

"Now for a most serious matter which I pray you will all listen to. As I am sure you will have noticed this year the school is playing host to a few of the Dementors of Azkaban. This is a ministry decision that has been put in place for your safety. However Dementors know not friend or foe, they will feed on anyone who crossed their path. They can see through spell, potions and even invisibility cloaks. Do not anger them, Dementors know no kindness or forgiveness. Just remember happiness can always be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to switch on the light."

Dumbledore paused to let the students take in this information before continuing.

"Now lets all enjoy our wonderful feast shall we?" He clapped his hands once and the plates filled with food.


	49. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes; he hadn't slept well and really didn't want to have to get up to go to class.

"You know, I was really hoping that your mother wouldn't let you back this year." Crabbe said standing up and yawning.

"Yeah. Yeah it's so much nicer when stinky Potter isn't here." Goyle laughed, giving Harry a shove as they left the room.

"Just leave it." Draco warned him, seeing how cross Harry was getting, "They're not worth your mum finding out and taking you home."

Harry nodded, "I know. It's not like either of them has ever actually had an original thought in their lives after all. I know it's just come from Tracy."

Draco nodded and they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Tracy was, unsurprisingly, sitting surrounded by a small group of other Slytherins with more students slightly further away, hoping they would be asked to sit with her. She kept flicking her long, platinum blonde hair and glaring at where Daphne and Pansy were already sitting.

"Where's Astoria?" Draco asked sitting next to Pansy and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Already out grown her poor big sister." Daphne laughed, looking to where Astoria was sat, talking and laughing with the other first year girls.

"I'm glad she's making friends." Pansy smiled, "It can be tough. Can you imagine being here stuck on your own?"

"Well I wouldn't ever be alone." Harry smirked, "Even if you guys all left I'd still have the Weasleys."

"Scraping the bottom of the barrel there Potter." Draco grinned.

Harry nodded, "Although to be fair, Fred and George aren't so bad. Percy is just so full of himself."

"And Ron and Ginny are one step away from creepy stalkers." Daphne laughed.

Harry let out a snort and covered his mouth before he sprayed the table with his mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"You are not wrong there." Draco said grinning and shaking his head.

It wasn't long before they'd finished their breakfast and were heading down into the gardens, snarling books under their arms, to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was standing there proudly, at the edge of a large field bordering the forest.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said, appearing behind them.

Harry and Draco jumped.

"Where did you come from?" Draco asked, he was sure she wasn't there a second ago.

"Umm the castle? Then I walked down here." Hermione said, shaking her head in confusion, "Where are the girls?"

"They took Arithmancy." Harry explained, "You're very good at sneaking up on people."

"Ah OK, I'll see them later." Hermione smiled, Draco and Harry looked confused at her, "Oh Ronald is here as well." she said.

Harry and Draco looked over to where Ron had spotted them, walking over and grinning.

"I'm so glad you're here." Ron beamed, "It's great to have a class together. What's your other elective? I took Divination as well, Fred and George said it was dead easy."

Harry groaned inwardly and wondered if he could change the subjects he'd chosen, "That's great; me too."

"Righ' everyone 'ere?" Hagrid said stepping forward, " 'Ow much o' your book 'ave you read?"

There was an awkward mumble around the class.

"Hargid we can't get them open." Draco spoke up, "They attack everything."

Hagrid shook his head with a laugh, "You just gotta stroke 'em. Did no one work that ou'?" he asked.

"Stroking books isn't the first thing that comes to mind." Ron grumbled, "I'd never have taken this class if I knew there wasn't going to be a proper teacher." he whispered to Harry.

Harry glared at him, "Hagrid is a proper teacher." he hissed back.

Hagrid looked rather crest fallen, "I though' they'd be cute."

"They are." Harry said, now he'd stroked his book it had flopped open for him and was purring like a very content cat.

"I think they're great and if people can't deal with a book this really isn't the class for them." Hermione pointed out.

Hagrid smiled and looked a little happier, "Righ' well now yous all got them open. Turn to page 79 and see what we'll be workin' with today."

Harry turned to page 79 as instructed and saw a beautiful water colour paining of a strange looking animal that was half horse and half eagle.

"Hippogriffs! Wonderful beasts." Hagrid beamed as he climbed over the fence and disappeared round the corner. He returned a moment later leading a large grey Hippogriff with glowing orange eyes.

"This is Buckbeak. First thing you need to know about Hippogriffs, they is very proud creatures, very easily offended but as long as you do wha' I say, you'll be all righ'." Hagrid said, slinging a dead ferret over his shoulder, "So 'ho wants ta go first?"

Harry looked around at the students. Strangely no one seemed eager to jump on something looked so dangerous. Hagrid was looking around worried at the lack of interest in his class, so with a heavy heart and a large sense of foreboding, Harry stuck his hand up; at least he'd been around Hippogriffs before.

" 'Arry! Brillian' just come over 'ere." Hagrid beamed.

Harry climbed over the fence and slowly approached the Hippogriff.

"Righ' now make a low bow and walk forwar'. It's very importan' that you don't blink, keep eye contact, tha's it!" Hagrid instructed.

Harry stared into Buckbeaks brilliant orange eyes and tried not to blink. As soon as Hargid had told him not to blink; his eyes had begun to water. Buckbeak glared back at him and stomped it's front leg angrily.

"Stay still 'Arry." Hagrid said quickly.

Harry hardly dared to breath, staring back at Buckbeak and then slowly Buckbeak bent his front leg forward in an unmistakable bow.

Harry could hear clapping from the class behind him and let out a big breath.

"Now you can come stroke 'im!" Hagrid smiled.

Harry thought that it this point it really should be someone else's turn to risk life and limb but made his way forward so he could touch Buckbeak's neck. He was soft, covered with thick feathers and a layer of down underneath.

"He's beautiful." Harry grinned.

"Aye. I think 'e likes yea. Wan' a ride?" Hagrid asked.

Harry didn't have a chance to answer before Hagrid had picked him up and plopped him down on Buckbeak's back. Buckbeak ruffled his wings and flicked his tail briefly.

"Don't be pullin' out any o' his feathers, 'E won't thank yea for that." Hagrid said.

Harry wondered where he was supposed to hold on if the feathers were off limits, Buckbeaks smooth neck didn't leave many options. Harry awkwardly leant forward until he could loosely hold on around Buckbeak's neck as Hagrid gave Buckbeak a sharp smack on the rear.

Buckbeak took two, unamused steps forwards before launching himself into the air. Harry had thankfully been horse riding a couple of times when he was younger which was good because this was nothing like ridding a broom.

He felt himself rise up and down with ever flap of Buckbeak's huge wings. They flew around the lake, Harry looking down could see their reflection in the water, he was starting to love this feeling.

Cautiously he let go, gripping on with just his legs. Buckbeak didn't seem to want to throw him off and was flying steadily thankfully. After about ten minutes they landed, safely back in the field; Buckbeak landing exactly where he had taken off.

Hagrid helped Harry down and threw the dead ferret to Buckbeak who caught it and ate it gratefully.

"Well tha's it then, everyone come in, come in." Hagrid told the watching class, "Well done 'Arry, really proud o' yea."

Harry grinned and took several deep breaths. Now he was in the field, and sure he wasn't about to be mauled by an angry Hippogriff, he could see a large herd of them slowly approaching Hagrid and Buckbeak.

"Now pick a Hippogriff, they all got names so just come ask if yea wanta know. Remember wha' I said and just back away if you's unsure." Hagrid told them.

Harry wanted to go flying again but Buckbeak was now being bowed at by Parvati Patil, who was blinking rather furiously with nerves.

Harry stood in the field watching. Draco was bowing and a large black Hippogriff who bowed back quickly and allowed him to stroke her soft feathers.

"I like this one." Draco smirked.

" 'Er names Ebony. Lovely girl." Hagrid beamed, so far the class was going better than he had dared to hope. Parvati had given up with Buckbeak, who was starting to look rather bored at being surrounded by students, and moved on to a smaller and younger Hippogriff towards the back of the field.

Ron took her place and bowed low.

"You 'aving fun?" Hagrid asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah. This has been brilliant. Hippogriffs are brilliant."

"Harry, Harry look at this!" Ron shouted out.

Harry turned to see Buckbeak beginning to bow to Ron, but Ron ignoring him to talk to Harry was far too much of an insult for Buckbeak to bare. He reared up on his back legs and slashed down violently at Ron.

Several students screamed as Ron fell to the ground and began to scream in pain. Hagrid rushed over and calmed Buckbeak down, sending him away before turning to Ron.

"You all righ'?" He asked anxiously.

Ron didn't answer but clutched at his bleeding shoulder and moaned.

"He has to go to the hospital wing Hagrid." Harry said, he'd taken his outer robes off and was pushing it against Ron's shoulder making him moan and cry out even louder, "Madam Pomfrey will be able to help."

Hagrid nodded and pushed his shaggy hair out his eyes and picked Ron up, "Every one out the field, lesson over." he hurried off towards the castle carrying Ron in his arms still.

Draco walked over to where Harry was standing, staring at the blood on the ground in shock.

"This is not going to end well." Draco said, shaking his head, "What happened exactly?"

"Ron tried to talk to me rather than pay attention to what he was meant to be doing." Harry grumbled, "I hope he's OK but he really should have been more careful, Hagrid told us how proud Hippogriffs are."

"We've still got about ten minutes of class." Draco said, checking his watch, "Where should we go?"

Harry watched as the other students began to climb out the field, "We might as well get an early lunch. I think that the Divination classroom is pretty difficult to get to."


	50. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After lunch Harry wondered along with Pansy and Daphne, following a badly drawn map to the Divination classroom; they'd been walking for five minutes and thought it might be worth leaving even earlier before the next lesson.

They finally reached the north tower and began the long climb up the narrow circular staircase. The steps were so small they could only walk in single file. Harry found himself wondering what they would do if someone was coming down the other way as it wouldn't be easy to tuck in enough to let them past without risking them falling.

"How far up is this class room?" Daphne asked between deep breaths.

The staircase ended on a small landing with a sliver ladder leading up through a trap door.

"Ladies first." Harry smirked.

Daphne and Pansy glared at him.

"Wow it is tight up here isn't it?" Hermione said squeezing herself onto the landing, "How silly to have a classroom up a trap door. We must be right in the roof of the tower."

"Where did you come from?" Pansy asked, as Hermione climbed up the silver ladder and disappeared into the room above.

Harry, Daphne and Pansy followed her up. Immediately their noses were hit with an over-powering smell of incense and flowers.

"I think I might be sick." Daphne said blinking a few times, the smoke burning her eyes.

The room was crowded and hot. A fire raged in the fireplace, even though it was summer, and the room was filled with armchairs and pouffes covered in vividly patterned fabric, everyone of which seemed to clash. Shelves lining the walls where covered in dusty books, crystal balls and several jars of old feathers.

The walls which weren't covered in shelves were covered in floaty scarves which just added to the busyness of the room. Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Hermione took a seat at a nearby table and took out their copies of 'Unfogging the Future'.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ron climbing, with some difficulty, through the trap door. His left arm and shoulder were heavily bandaged.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital wing?" Harry gasped.

Hermione had gotten up and half pulled Ron into the room as there was no way he would have been able to make it up through the small trap door alone.

"I wanted to come." Ron beamed, "I have to go straight back though."

Ron looked very pale still and a little unsteady on his feet, Harry thought that Ron's eagerness to come to class almost certainly had more to do with him than Ron's love of divination.

"Well as you're here you should sit with us." Pansy said, shuffling along the low sofa to make room.

"Only four to a table please." A tinkly voice drifted through the room, "It interferes with the vibrations; clogs the inner eye."

Harry let out a loud sigh.

"We'll go." Daphne said, pulling on Pansy's arm, "From the sound of things you'll only get an annoyed rant from me anyway."

The two girls stood up and moved over a couple of tables to the next free one. They'd just sat down when a strange looking woman entered the room, she'd been standing in the shadows.

"I am...Professor Trelawney, I am here to help you see what cannot be seen." She said.

Harry looked her over. She had large glasses on that made her eyes look huge; far to big for her head. Her voice grated on the inside of his head, it sounded like every word was not worth the effort it took to say it.

"Many of you will not be able to master the art that is divination, true seeing cannot be taught but is a natural gift." Professor Trelawney continued, she looked over their heads, over to the cluttered wall and zoned out for a few moments.

"You!" she snapped to attention, pointing a long bony finger at Harry, "I sense that you have been in danger before, in fact you may be in danger now!"

Hermione stifled a laugh, earning her a glare from Ron.

Harry looked at her confused, "Of course I've been in danger before, everyone knows that."

Professor Trelawney looked at him with a dazed puzzled look, "This is different."

Harry took a deep breath, the last thing he needed was for his mother to find out it had been predicted that he was in danger.

"Today we will start small." Trelawney said, taking a large kettle off the fire, "The reading of tea leaves is the most basic of divination arts. In pairs or threes you will take it in turns to look at what you can see."

She made her way around the classroom pouring a pungent tea into a variety of old tea cups. Harry took a pale blue cup and saucer and swirled it three times clockwise as his text book instructed. They sipped at the bitter tea, it was overly strong and tasted like it had been sitting in its container for far to long.

"This is horrible." Hermione said, forcing down another sip, "Needs milk and sugar and to not be five hundred years old."

"Tea used for seeing can be difficult to get. Makes sense they'd stock up when they can." Ron shrugged, draining his cup and leaving the small amount in the bottom as they were instructed, he tipped the cup upside down and left it to settle on the saucer.

"You can use normal tea." Hermione hissed at him, pointing to the first page in the book, where it said just that. She also gulped down the rest of her tea.

Harry looked into his nearly full cup and sighed, he was going to have to drink it eventually so also glugged it down. The hot, foul tasting liquid and the smell of the incense and the fire mixed were making his stomach churn.

"Once your little group has all finished your tea, open your books to the tea leaf charts and see what you can see." Professor Trelawney said, wrapping her shawl tightly around her and leaning back in the large armchair by the fire.

"I'll go first." Hermione gave a small smile and picked up Ron's cup, she frowned and looked over it repeatedly, checking over her book.

"Well what can you see?" Ron asked after a few minutes of Hermione mumbling to herself.

"Well, I'm… I'm not sure… possibly a club which means an attack but it's very wonky so maybe a failed attack? Or you're going to attack someone...and fail? This makes no sense." Hermione huffed. She quickly gave Ron back his cup and buried her head into her book, with a frown on her face.

"Well OK then." Ron said, "Don't really want to be attacked but there you go." He took Harry's cup and started looking over his book, "So I kinda see a cross which means… trials and suffering but then that could be a sun which means… must mean something good… oh happiness." Ron beamed at Harry.

Harry looked back sceptically, "So I'm going to have trials and suffering but be happy about it? That can't be right."

Professor Trelawney had wondered over, "Having trouble dears?"

Ron nodded, "I can't work out what Harry's cup says." he passed it over to her out stretched hand.

Professor Trelawney had barely looked at it when she dropped the cup. It shattered on the floor, startling the class, "My poor poor child." She clutched at her chest, "You have… the Grim!"

Ron gasped as even more colour drained from his cheeks, "The Grim? It can't be."

"What's the Grim then?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"The Grim is the worst sign you can get," A Gryffindor girl pipped up, "It takes the form of a large black dog and means only one thing. Death."

"I very much doubt Harry is going to die." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I agree, Harry seems fine to me." Daphne pointed out, "And surely a dog can mean a lot of things."

"Yes, but not a black dog." The Gryffindor snapped back, "A black dog means death."

"The tea leaves are black, all dogs would be black with them." Daphne pointed out, her temper rising.

"Enough!" Trelawney said, still managing to stay annoyingly calm, "Mr Potter dear, have you seen a big black dog around? Perhaps following you?"

"Well yes but-" Harry was about to explain about Sirius but she cut across him.

"Well there you go." Trelawney sighed, "You will be missed, I suggest writing out a Will as soon as possible my boy."

The bell rang and Harry shoved his book into his bag and made his way out the classroom with the other students to Transfiguration, feeling rather miserable. He was sceptical he was about to drop dead but either way this was going to be a difficult class to take.

Professor McGonagall was waiting with a large pile of buttons and several feathers. Harry took a seat at the back of the class and tried to ignore the sobbing from the two Gryffindor girls that had been in Divination and the sad looks that Ron kept shooting his way.

"Don't worry Harry." Daphne said, sitting next to him, "Divination is very rarely fixed and I don't believe for a second that there was a Grim in your cup anyway."

"I was just going to explain about Sirius but she's sure I'm just going to die." Harry moaned.

Daphne shook her honey blonde hair and took out her wand and quill, "Honestly, don't worry about it."

"Who is talking in my class?" Professor McGonagall snapped, she marched down the classroom to their desk and loomed over them, "I should have known. What could possibly be so important Mr Potter?"

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled.

One of the Gryffindor girls sobs got even louder.

"What is wrong Miss Brown?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice crisp with irritation.

"Harry is going to...to DIE Professor!" she sobbed, "Isn't it terrible?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "You've just come from Divination?"

Those who had, nodded, including Harry. Professor McGonagall smiled at him, it was the closest thing to kindness he'd really seen from her.

"It is not for me to speak ill of another teacher, but Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student from every single year she has taught. I can assure you, not one of them has died." she paused for a moment, "Divination is a very difficult subject and it is easy to… to over estimate one's abilities. Now shall we get back to my class? Many of you are very rusty from last year, just because you are taking more subjects now does not mean you are allowed to slack."

Harry felt rather reassured and put his death predictions to the back of his head to concentrate on the Transfiguration class, which he had indeed gotten rather rusty at over the holidays.

Classes went by without much change from the year before until Friday when Harry had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Remus.

He was so excited he was waiting outside the classroom door before the bell had even rung. Draco, Pansy and Daphne had gone with him; although a little less enthusiastically than Harry at having to give up some of their break. The bell rand and Remus welcomed them, and the rest of the class, into the classroom.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Remus wrote his name on the black board.

"So as you know I am Professor R. J. Lupin and I am going to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, looking over the notes from the last two years you all should be well versed with a book but seem to have missed out on a lot of practical lessons, is this true?"

"Well unless you count Pixies." Tracy Davis snorted from the back.

"Excellent," Remus beamed, "You should all enjoy the lesson I have for you today. Now stand up and step away from your desks for now please."

They did as they were told, Lupin flicked his wand and the desks jumped to the side of the room leaving a large space in the centre of the room. He then pulled out a large trunk from behind his desk.

"Anyone want to guess what's in here?" Remus asked, the trunk was shaking slightly.

Harry had a good idea but wasn't feeling like sticking his hand in the air while he was getting evil looks from Tracy and Millicent.

Pansy raised her hand, "A boggart?

"What makes you think that Miss Parkinson?" Remus asked.

"Umm, well it's in a small space, but doesn't seem to want to get out suggesting it likes it in there. The trunk will also be dark and from the slight musty smell it's likely also damp." She said.

"Well done Miss Parkinson, absolutely correct." Remus smiled, "One point. And can anyone tell me the characteristics of a boggart? Mr Crabbe?"

Crabbe looked stunned at him, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Ummm...ummm they're… they are… umm...they have spines?"

Remus stifled a smile, "Well possibly. Anyone else?"

Harry put his hand up, "No one knows what they look like, they change shape into whatever they think will frighten the person most."

"Well done Harry, another point." Remus smiled, "Now coming across a boggart is, unfortunately, not all that uncommon and it can be a very nasty experience but there is a simple spell to repel a boggart. Without your wands first we're going to practice the spell, repeat after me, Riddikulus."

The class mimicked him, copying his hand movements.

"Brilliant, now remember to speak clearly. This spell does come in two parts, what really finishes off a boggart is laughter, so when you face a boggart, when saying the spell you need to picture a way to make it funny, hilarious even, it's far easier when you're facing them in a group." Remus looked around the students watching him animatedly and smiled, "And not to cause any inter house rivalry but the Gryffindors did brilliantly at this yesterday."

There were several shocked huffed and gasps from several class members; Tracy Davis looked like her head was going to explode. Harry grinned and turned to face the trunk.

"Ok so everyone think of the thing the fear most and make it funny. If you can't do it don't worry, just step back and someone else can come forward. It can be difficult to start with but I'm sure you'll all get the hang of it sooner rather than later." Remus said, he bent down and undid the box, "Crabbe, you're up first."

Crabbe stepped forward and held his wand up in his meaty fist. Remus pulled open the trunk and slowly a huge dripping monster that seemed to be made of rotting food and mud moved forward towards Crabbe.

"Umm..." Crabbe said, the colour draining from his face.

"Remember, Riddikulus." Remus told him.

"Riddikulus!" Crabbe shouted, pointing his wand at the monster.

It stumbled back and instantly was hung with bubbles and tinsel like a Christmas tree. The class burst out laughing.

"Brilliant," Remus clapped, "Draco!"

Draco stepped forward and the boggart faded and blurred before reforming as a very stern looking man.

Harry noticed Draco's breathing become more rapid. The man looked like Lucius but cold and distant, with a slightly squarer jaw and narrower shoulders. He was dressed in rich, jet black robes that shimmered slightly in the light.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Draco yelled. The man was suddenly standing before them in a cheap yellow satin ball gown with more ruffles than they could count.

Remus let out a laugh, "Well done, Millicent!"

Millicent stepped forward and the boggart changed again, this time taking the form of a large bat with fangs the size of kitchen knives.

She shrieked and shakily raised her wand. It continued round the class, several times the boggart took several tries to find a shape that frightened the person looking at it.

"Well done everyone, you're doing brilliantly, just a few more I think and we'll have sorted it!" Remus told them.

Daphne had just turned a large clown, with blood dripping from it's mouth into a puppy playing with a red ball. Harry was the only one left and took a step forward, the boggart turned to face him but Remus stepped in the way.

The boggart changed into a bright orb hovering before him.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said, confidently. The boggart changed and blurred in the air for a moment before bursting into a puff of smoke.

Remus clapped, "Well done everyone that's brilliant work. Top marks to all of you. For homework I want you to read through your text books chapter 12 on boggarts, pitfalls and defences."

Harry grabbed his books and told his friends he'd meet them in a moment. He lingered in the classroom until he was left alone with Remus.

"What's up Harry?" Remus asked, waving his wand and putting the desks back into place.

"I was… why didn't you let me face the boggart?" Harry said, folding his arms across his chest, "I understand at home but it's different when we're at school."

"It's not a case that I didn't think you could handle it Harry." Remus told him, leaning against his desk.

"Then what is it? Is it because mum told you to look after me?" Harry asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"No." Remus said shaking his head, "No of course not. Harry, Lily would never want me to interfere in your studies. The reason I didn't want you to face the boggart was because I was worried it would take the form of Voldermort."

"Oh." Harry said, that hadn't occurred to him.

"I thought that the sight of him in the middle of the class would be too much for some students and I stand by that view." Remus said.

"I wasn't thinking about Voldermort." Harry said, "I was thinking about that thing on the train, the Dementor."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Yes, I should have known. You're very smart Harry, and possibly the smartest thing you can do is be afraid not of a thing, but of fear itself. Although having a Dementor appear in the classroom wouldn't be good either. Boggarts may not have powers as strong as the things they mimic but that doesn't mean they aren't strong. Going against even a boggart Dementor would be incredibly draining."

Harry was suddenly very grateful that Remus hadn't let him fight the boggart, he didn't feel like fainting in front of the class.

"You should get going Harry, you're going to be late for your next lesson." Remus gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder and pointed towards the door with a smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded, walking quickly down the hall to meet up with his friends.


	51. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A week later, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, his arm still well bandaged reading out a letter from his mother. 

"You're so brave." A simpering Gryffindor girl Harry recognised from Divination classes said, "You must be in so much pain."

Ron sniffed and sat up a little straighter, "Well it's still very bad. That's why mum is so annoyed, the school is meant to keep us safe, I could have lost my arm. Well, I could have died." 

"Oh Ron." she said, patting his good arm and moving closer to him.

"Thanks Lavender, it's so good to know you're here for me." Ron smiled.

Fred and George came over and sat either side of Ron, pushing Lavender out the way.

"How are you Ron?" Fred said with fake sympathy.

George nodded, "Our big brother fights with dragons, he is a literal dragon trainer but you, Ron, you not being careful at school is so _very_ much worse!"

"Do you remember that time Charlie had a huge burn down one side of his body and talons ripping him down to the bone?" Fred asked George.

"Oh yes." George nodded, "But that's nowhere near as bad as poor baby Ron's arm scratch."

"Piss off." Ron grumbled, he stood up and stormed off, followed closely by Lavender who was shooting horrible looks at Fred and George.

The twins just laughed and shook their heads.

Harry smirked over from the Slytherin table and finished eating his porridge.

"Have you seen?" Daphne asked, pointing down the table.

Harry looked over and suppressed a laugh. Tracy was sitting by herself playing with a piece of toast. A few seats down, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent were sitting opposite Gemini and Rodolphus.

"Looks like the three followers have found new over lords." Daphne said, shaking her head.

"I knew they were shallow but Gemini and Rodolphus are only first years, I thought even they had higher standards." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Daphne said, "Gemini has a weird vibe around her."

"Yeah, she's a lot like her mother." Harry agreed, "She's got a lot of presence. Rodolphus seems like he's not even their half the time though, he just does what he's told."

"I'm not sure I've ever seen Tracy so down." Pansy said, sitting down, her hand tightly interlocked with Draco's.

"Yeah she looks rather small without her little gang of minions." Draco smirked, "Can't say that I feel very sorry for her though."

Harry nodded in agreement. They ate quietly, waiting for the post to arrive. Harry moved a plate by his side so that Hedwig could land. Armilda had landed neatly on Draco's shoulder, carrying a large parcel filled with sweets and cakes from home.

Hedwig held out her leg impatiently for Harry to undo the little note.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Dare I finish my mouthful?" he undid the string holding on a small bit of rolled up parchment.

"It's from Hagrid." Harry said before he'd even read it, he could tell from the writing.

"What's it say? We're free fourth period if he wants a visit." Daphne said, taking a sip of tea.

Harry scanned over the letter and the colour drained from his face, "I don't believe it!"

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked.

"Ron's bitch of a mother has reported Buckbeak to the ministry. They're going to put him on trial for 'attacking' Ron." Harry fumed, "There's tears on the paper from poor Hagrid."

"That's insane. Ron was the one at fault. He chose to ignore the instructions." Draco huffed.

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to go down in fourth period to see if he's OK. And if there's anything we can do to help. I can't believe it, this is because Ron is making such a fuss and revelling in all the attention."

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked coming over with Hermione.

"Hagrid is having some trouble thanks to a red headed so and so that we know." Draco scowled.

"It's not necessarily all his fault," Daphne pointed out, "It might just be his mother being a pain."

"We're free fourth period if you want to come down with us and see him." Harry told them.

"We've got Herbology I'm afraid." Hermione sighed, "Let us know how it goes though please. I'd hate to see Hagrid upset."

Harry nodded and stood up to go and get his books for his lessons.

As fourth period began, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne walked quickly to Hagrid's hut in the pouring rain.

Harry banged on the door and was met with loud barking from Fang. Hargid pulled open the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Oh Hagrid." Pansy said, giving him a hug.

"Thank ye Pansy, come in, come in." Hagrid sniffed.

They went inside and paused.

"Umm, Hagrid why is Buckbeak inside?" Harry asked, sitting down slowly on the sofa, watching Buckbeak lay on a large pillow, cleaning his wing feathers.

"Ministry said I 'ad to keep 'im locked up and away from the others. It's rainin' outside." Hagrid said as if it was obvious.

"Has Buckbeak ever hurt anyone before?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his shaggy head, "No, never. He's a good Hippogriff. In fact none of 'em has ever hurt someone."

"Well that's something." Pansy smiled.

"Can I see the letter?" Daphne asked.

Hagrid sniffed back a sob and handed over a tear stained piece of parchment. Daphne scanned over it.

"Well, there's going to be a trial- that's a good sign." She smiled, trying to remain hopeful.

Hagrid shook his head, "Na, those folks at Department for the Regulation and Control o' Magical Creatures hate all things that even a little bit interestin'. They'll already 'ave it in for poor Bucky."

"I'm not giving in." Harry said stubbornly, "We've got to at least try."

Hagrid nodded, "Thanks you, you guys."

"I'm sure Hermione and Neville will help as well. Hermione's brain will definitely come in use dealing with this." Draco said.

Hagrid nodded and gave a small smile before making some tea.

"What does Dumbledore say about the issue? Surely he could say something to help with the case?" Pansy said, nibbling the corner of a rather tough biscuit.

Hagrid let out a loud sigh, " 'E says 'e'll say a few words for me but thinks I threw you all in the deep end and should 'ave started yea on somethin' more simple."

"That's not very helpful." Draco grumbled.

"It would have to be Ron that got hurt, his mother wont let this go, she's like a bloody crocodile." Harry said, flopping back on the sofa, "We're not giving up though."

In fact the next day, while Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, making a fuss over his arm Harry slammed down his spoon and stormed over.

"Hello Harry." Ron said cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Hagrid!" Harry spat, "Your mother has gotten him in loads of trouble!"

Ron went pale, "What do you mean?"

"She's reported him and Buckbeak to the ministry! There's going to be a hearing and everything! What the hell are you playing at!?"

Ron stuttered, "I didn't know. She was told I was hurt but I didn't think she'd… Harry I didn't know."

Harry didn't believe him, he was too angry to listen. Fred and George wandered over.

"What's going on?" Fred asked crossing his arms.

"Mum's causing trouble." Ron mumbled, "She's reported what happened to the ministry."

The twins rolled their eyes,

"We told you this would happen." George said.

"You know what she's like," Fred added, "She can't deal with stuff like this."

Ron sat sheepishly.

"What's going on over here?" Percy said, walking over, nose in the air like there was a bad smell.

"None of your business, perfect Percy." George snorted.

"I am Head Boy, everything is my business, especially when it is between the different houses." Percy said importantly.

"Mum reported Buckbeak to the ministry." Ron explained.

"Good," Percy gave a quick nod.

"Good? GOOD?!" Harry shouted, "Buckbeak could be in serious trouble!"

"Do not talk to me that way Mr Potter, know your place." Percy snapped back.

Harry rolled his eyes and took several deep breaths, "All I mean is that both Hagrid and Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong and now they're in trouble." Harry was surprised at how nicely he'd managed to say that.

Percy gave a small smile, "Thank you for the apology. We must make allowances for your upbringing after all."

Harry kept quiet about the fact he hadn't apologised and his upbringing was fine, it would only make Percy difficult again.

"The fact does remain though that Ronald was seriously hurt and in any class it is the teacher's responsibility to look after the students. Hagrid may be new at teaching but he was still reckless and a student was very badly hurt."

"But Ronald getting hurt was his own fault. He was warned about how to behave and ignored that." Harry pointed out with gritted teeth, "Surely he must take some of the responsibility for what happened."

"Ronald is a student." Percy pointed out, "And Dumbledore agrees with us or he would be supporting Hagrid more. Besides I'm sure the ministry will look at all the evidence and if Ronald was partly at fault the judgement will reflect that."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in the ministry." Harry muttered.

"Of course." Percy said, as though anything else would be treason, "They are very capable."

Harry knew it was a lost cause and sighed, "Well than. I guess I've nothing to worry about." he said sarcastically as possible.

Percy smiled, "Exactly, now run along to your own table."

Harry gave him an overly happy smile and skipped back towards the Slytherin table.

"Harry wait!" Ron called, he was still clutching dramatically at his arm which made Harry's blood boil once more.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'll talk to Mum." Ron smiled, "Try and get her to calm it a bit."

"You know what would help?" Harry sighed, "Stop making such a big deal over it. Are you really so attention starved that showing off to everyone is that important?"

Ron looked down at his feet.

Harry knew he'd struck a nerve.

"It's easy for you to say that." Ron muttered, "You've already got all the attention."

"I don't want it. Trust me being always in the spot light isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'd give anything to be normal like you." Harry said.

Ron let out a snort, "Yeah course. Anyway my arm is still really bad, I'm not putting it on."

Harry gritted his teeth, "Yeah. Well let's hope it's better for Quidditch, first game is Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. I'd hate for you to have to miss it."

Ron looked touched, "Well I'm sure it'll be better by then. Just have to see how it goes." he walked back to his half eaten breakfast, leaving Harry alone.

Harry wasn't hungry any more and grabbed his bag, leaving the hall. He found an empty classroom and sat down leaning his head against the desk.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

"Sorry I… I didn't see you." Harry mumbled.

"I wasn't in here. I saw you from the corridor." Remus explained, he sat down next to Harry and smiled, "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed, "Ron and Hagrid."

"Might need a bit more than that." Remus smirked.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, "Ron got hurt in Care of Magical Creatures and now cause he's made such a fuss, Hagrid and Buckbeak are in trouble. Ron's mother has put in a complaint to the ministry."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, "And you're worried about Hagrid?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. If anything happens to Buckbeak he's going to be so upset. It's just not fair."

"Harry, I think there's something you're not telling me." Remus said, "I've never seen you so upset over something that you can't really control before."

Harry sighed, "Ron is making a fuss because of me." he shrugged, "Because he thinks attention is brilliant and he's jealous. That is kinda my fault."

Remus sighed kindly, "It's not your fault. It happened to you, but that's not the same thing as being your fault. Lots of bad things happen to good people and you were only a baby when it happened to you."

"It made everything so different." Harry said, "Everything changed in a second. Sometimes I wish I'd grown up away from it all."

"If you had you'd be a very different person." Remus said, "If I'd never been bitten I know I would have been a different person but I was so here I am."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"And if you hadn't had all this attention growing up you'd love it now." Remus pointed out.

Harry snorted.

"I mean it. Suddenly being a super star, it's every thirteen-year-old's dream." Remus grinned.

Harry, annoyingly, couldn't think of any evidence to prove that wrong, "You're right I guess."

"Don't be angry at Ron, help Hagrid as much as you can and anything you can't control is not your fault and never will be." Remus said, he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a tight hug, "Now off to class with you."

Harry grinned and stood up, he knew Remus was right, he couldn't control Ron but he could research as much as possibly to help Hagrid plead his and Buckbeak's case. He left the classroom with new resolve and feeling much better about the situation.


	52. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Halloween morning was still and quiet. It was clearly not summer any more, with frost decorating the grass around Hogwarts. Harry sat, munching happily on some toast, surrounded by his friends making small talk in the great hall. It was already decorated for the Halloween feast that evening, huge pumpkins stood proudly around the walls and the bats were sleeping, hanging off the roof beams.

Harry's peace was soon interrupted though, Ron walked over and sat next to him, making a big show of supporting his arm, which was still in a sling.

"Hello Ronald." Harry said, giving him a smile.

"Please call me Ron everyone does." Ron beamed, he shot a look over to him brothers on the Gryffindor table, Percy looked back proudly that his little brother was sitting with Harry Potter. Fred and George just rolled their eyes.

"Any plans for today?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "It's Halloween."

Ron gave a thoughtful nodded, "Yeah yeah, actually me and Ginny were wondering if we could come with you?"

Harry blinked and his friends fell silent.

"Umm why?" Harry asked, "You don't really follow the old ways."

Ron nodded, "Yeah but I was thinking that if you like it then it could be some fun."

"We're not a zoo exhibition." Daphne snapped.

Ron blushed, "That's not what I meant, we wouldn't get in the way."

Harry tried to think of a nice way to say piss off. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny beaming at him with big eyes, he sighed.

"I guess you could tag along, just remember that this is important to us so don't belittle it, OK?"

Ron grinned and nodded, "Yeah of course not. What should we wear?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter." Harry said

"Really? You always wear that strange white robes." Ron frowned.

Harry gritted his teeth, "They're special and if you wanted to take part all the time then you could do with a set but what you wear isn't important, they're just sentimental."

"Ok cool. We'll meet you outside?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. An hour before the feast is going to start."

Ron grinned and wondered back to his own table, again clutching at his arm and making a huge show of how painful it was.

It was still annoying Harry, his library searches hadn't been to promising, most cases didn't end well for the creatures on trial.

"I'm going to spend the day with Astoria." Daphne said, wiping the tips of her fingers clean.

"Why?" Harry asked, "We've spent it today every year we've been at school, she could come with us."

"I'm sorry Harry," Daphne sighed, "I know you're trying the whole 'be friends with Ron' thing but he's annoying and still just wanders round like you're the best thing since sliced bread."

"And Ginny is even worse." Pansy sighed, "She looks at you like you're a god. Her brain cells pour out her ears when you're nearby."

Harry let out a snort of laughter, "It'll be fine." he hoped

He finished his breakfast and went to the library. Sitting down at his normal table and grabbing a few books off the shelves he dove back into research.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him, "Are you're trying to help Hagrid?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I just can't seem to find much."

"The way all magical beings that aren't purely human are treated is terrible. I was reading the other day and came across a group of house elves that were put to death for disobeying an order." Hermione said, shaking her bushy hair.

"Wow that's tough. I don't think I've ever met a family that treated house elves that bad." Harry said.

"Well it was from over a hundred years ago. There must be some that are still treated badly, things don't just change." Hermione said, putting another book to the side.

Harry nodded, "Can't argue there. Sirius had some trouble with Kreacher when we first moved in, his mum was a real battle axe when it came to blood purity so talked down to Sirius loads for being a Gryffindor but mum refused to let there be any tension between them when we moved in."

"Your mum seems nice." Hermione smiled, "Very welcoming."

"As far as I can tell she's always been like that." Harry grinned, proud Hermione liked his mother, "All through school, she always tried to get everyone to get along. Not always easy."

"Oh." Hermione let out, "Look at this, here's a case were a Grindylow drowned someone who was swimming in a lake and they were let off because 'As the defence was only a creature of limited accountability they should not be put to death but rather kept away from harming.' that could help."

"Ok, mark that one." Harry smiled.

"Maybe not, the owner of the lake where the Grindylow lived was put in prison for allowing his creature to hurt someone." Hermione sighed, "I can't believe how difficult this is!"

"Lets not put Hagrid back in prison." Harry sighed, "I know what you mean though."

They found a few pages that might help, unlikely but might. Hermione had also started to write a speech for Hagrid to give explaining Buckbeak's better side and how Ron had insulted him despite being warned.

"You should go Harry." Hermione said, checking her watch, "It's nearly half four and you need to get ready still."

Harry smiled, "Thanks for remembering."

"Of course; it's important to you." Hermione smiled, "I'm going to stay here and keep working. I'll let you know at the feast if I can find anything."

Harry nodded and quickly went to his dorm to get changed. He normally loved Halloween, it was the time he felt closest to his father and that side of his family. James's family had wanted nothing to do with Lily and him after she remarried. He knew he had family all over the world but knew nothing about them.

This year, however, Harry wasn't so enthusiastic. The idea of having Ron and Ginny watching over him like it was a game was not what he wanted, but he didn't want to make enemies and it was making Lily happy that he was trying. And with her wanting to take him out of school, doing anything that kept Harry in her good books was a good thing.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked, he was also dressed in his white robes.

Harry's heart broke a little when he saw another little blue kiss had been added to the embroidery.

"Yeah." Harry forced a smile, "Lets go."

They walked down to the common room and met up with Pansy. Daphne and Astoria were just leaving and waved goodbye.

"Is it true?" Tracy asked, storming over, "You're letting the Weasley's join in?"

Harry and Draco both took a deep, calming breath.

"You're on your own there Harry." Draco smirked and dragged Pansy to the sofa for a snuggle.

"Yes. He wanted to watch." Harry said simply.

"They're blood traitors and have no respect. You should be ashamed of yourself." Tracy spat.

Millicent, seeing that there was a confrontation came over and stood behind Tracy.

"Oh, please." A voice purred. Gemini stepped forward, followed by her brother. "Not all the old families even follow that nonsense. Mother left it when she married, she says it's common. Millicent are you coming? We're going to play chess and, you may watch."

Millicent looked awkwardly between Gemini and Tracy. Gemini raised her eyebrow in annoyance.

"I am not going to wait." She said coldly.

Millicent gave a small, apologetic smile to Tracy and went off to sit with Crabbe and Goyle to watch the Lestrange twins play chess.

"Even you can do better than sheep like that." Pansy said coming back over to Harry, "Have some self respect, Davis."

Tracy tucked a strand of pale hair that had dared to come loose back under her head dress.

"Piss of Parkinson. You're nothing." Tracy hissed and stormed from the room.

"Come on lets go." Harry said, shaking his head, "We're going to be late otherwise."

"Lets walk really slowly." Pansy laughed, moving in slow motion.

Harry laughed, "Come on."

They moved quickly through the empty castle and met with an excited looking Ron and Ginny waiting at the front steps.

They walking into the chilly gardens and went to the rocky out crop next to the lake. The water splashed gently against the rocks.

"Should we sit down?" Ron asked in a loud whisper.

"No. Well if you can if you want to, it doesn't matter." Draco huffed.

Ginny giggled and clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing so brightly her cheeks matched her flaming red hair hair.

"Today I want to feel close to my father, and my family." Harry began.

"Which family?" Ron asked.

"My Dad's I don't really know them and it's been on my mind a lot the last couple of months." Harry explained, he did his best to stay calm thinking about how proud his mother would be of him.

"Oh that's so sad." Ginny simpered, "It's like you're all alone."

"I'm going to go." Pansy said, standing up from her kneeling position, brushing off her skirt and picking up her shoes and socks, "I'm sorry."

"Can you guys give us a moment please?" Harry asked.

Ron looked surprised for a moment before nodding and dragging Ginny away.

"Why?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this with them looking over me all the time." Pansy shrugged, "It's hard enough without Daphne here with us and all I keep thinking about it those two." she gestured to Ron and Ginny.

Harry nodded, he was strongly regretting letting Ron watch anyway and he couldn't blame Pansy for wanting some space.

"Can I go to?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry smirked, "You have to be here, a perk of being my best friend."

"Awww I'm you're bestest friend? I'm touched." Draco grinned.

They watched Pansy walk away and waved Ron and Ginny back.

Pansy made her way over to next to the forest. There was a thick fog setting in and she couldn't see Daphne and Astoria so she put her shoes and socks down and knelt on the slightly damp grass.

She tried to clear her thoughts, there was far too much running around her head. She shifted her weight so she was sitting and reached down to run her fingers over the silver anklet she had on. It had several intricate charms on it including a new one, a swan in honour of her great great aunt who had recently past away. It was made from finely worked sliver with a large carved ruby for a head.

It had been her great great aunt's when she was a girl, she'd worn it nearly every day, although she had worn it on a bracelet. Pansy was thinking of swapping over to a bracelet as well, she didn't get to wear her anklet enough; it didn't really go with thick tights or socks which the harsh weather that often required her to wear.

Pansy shook her head and dug her fingers into the grass.

"There's so many questions I wish I'd had the chance to ask you." She whispered to herself, "But I'm so glad for every moment, every visit I got to see..."

There was a light flickering in the forest. Students weren't allowed in the forest, even for ceremonies and the light glinting in the corner of her eye was annoying her.

"Hello?" Pansy called, whoever it was, they didn't seem to far away. Although the fog was making it hard to tell, "You shouldn't be in there… do you need some help?"

There was no answer so Pansy tried to ignore it.

"I remember playing in the field outside your house, running with you though the flowers and splashing in the stream. You were always so..." Pansy couldn't help it, the light kept catching her eye and drawing her attention back to the present rather that the past she was trying to remember.

She stood up with a loud huff and walked towards the edge of the trees, "I don't know what you're playing at but can you move please? I'm trying to focus!"

There was still no answer, just the flickering light. Pansy looked behind her, something felt strange about the whole thing. She wondered if someone was hurt or trapped, she though if it was just a joke or they were sneaking off they would have moved by now. Pansy looked around her and made up her mind; moving slowly towards the light. She kept moving forwards until she couldn't see the tree line through the fog.

"Hello?" She called again, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, "You shouldn't be in here, the forest is out of bounds."

There was a small mumble. Pansy wandered if that was a cry for help; she wanted to go back but didn't want to leave if it was someone in trouble. She couldn't imagine being trapped and someone not coming to save her after all.

She tried to move forward again, but her feet where stuck. The light that she had been following was dimming away leaving her with just the light from her wand. Pansy felt the panic start to rise, she reached down to feel around her ankles. Sand.

Pansy started to struggle as she felt herself slipping slowly more and more into the sand she had been standing on.

"Help!" She screamed. She was sure the was a rustle close by but no one came.

She called for help again, she was now up to her waist in the sand. Her brain started to think, she shouldn't still be sinking, you didn't sink this much in quick sand and she was staying as still as she could under the circumstances.

The minutes ticked by but apart from that first rustle there was no sign of anyone else around. She couldn't see the school grounds, just an endless wall of trees around her.

"Help! PLEASE!" She called again, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Is someone in there?" A voice called in the distance.

"Yes!" Pansy called back, the sand was now just below her chin and she was struggling to keep her arms free, as she fought to keep her growing panic from turning into hysteria, "Help me. Please!"

There was the sound of running foot steps as a young boy, around her age, came over. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled.

Pansy felt herself stop moving deeper but he was struggling to get her free.

"You need to move your feet." He told her.

"I can't." She replied, "I'm trying but I can't move them."

The boy let go of her and for a moment and Pansy felt herself being to slip again.

"Help me I'm still sinking!" She cried.

"Give me a second, I'm going to get you out I promise!" The boy told her with a kind and reassuring smile.

He took off his uniform and quickly ripped it into long strands tying them together. He looped it around and tree and gave pansy one end. Pansy tried to spit some sand out of her mouth so she could breath and wrapped the cloth around her fingers so tightly they hurt.

The boy took the other end and pulled. This time Pansy felt herself move up. A few more pulls and Pansy was able to crawl away from the sand pit which quickly vanished; changing back to the soft forest ground it had always been.

"What the hell was that?" Pansy asked, shaking.

"I don't know. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." The boy said.

Pansy nodded and walked with him towards the castle. She hadn't been able to have a good look at him before but he was tall and strong, with neat black hair that fell in ringlets to his broad shoulders.

"Have I seen you before?" Pansy asked, his face seemed familiar.

"I play Quidditch." he shrugged, "I'm one of the Ravenclaw chasers."

Pansy nodded and smiled, "It's Culpeck right?"

The boy nodded, "That's me. William Culpeck." he smiled, a kind smile that made Pansy want to smile back.

They reached the hospital wing and knocked.

"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey said, looking over a clip board, she looked up, "Miss Parkinson what on earth happened to you?"

"We're not exactly sure." Pansy said, she could still feel herself shaking.

"Well take a seat on bed three. I'll just grab your file." Madam Pomfrey instructed her.

Pansy and William walked over to bed three and sat down. For the first time Pansy could look over herself. Her dress was filthy, covered in sand and mud that was also caked to her legs and feet. Her skin was badly scrapped and rubbed raw from the sand and struggle, leaving small trickles of blood running down where they dropped onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Pansy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" William asked.

She shook her head, "It sounds really silly but I had my anklet on. It had five charms that were very precious to me, including one from my great great aunt. She passed away a few months ago and we were very close." She felt like crying.

"That's awful." William said, "I'm so sorry."

Pansy wiped her eyes, "I know it sounds silly after everything that happened it's just..."

William patted her hand, "It's not silly. Things like that are very important."

Pansy nodded and sniffed, "I just can't believe they're gone. I'd just gotten the one from my aunt, it was a beautiful silver swan with a carved ruby for a head, I think it was her mothers before hers and now it's lost..."

Madam Pomfrey came over with several bottles and clean, white, cloths in one arm, a cup of tea in her free hand.

"What are you doing here, Mr Culpeck?" She asked.

"He saved me." Pansy said, "When I was trapped."

"And I'm sure he was very brave but he shouldn't be here. Run along to the feast I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will want to talk to you about what happened tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

William nodded and left the hospital wing, waving goodbye to Pansy.

"Here drink this. It's been well sugared." Madam Pomfrey instructed, giving the tea to Pansy.

She took a few sips and began to feel better. Her cuts and grazes were also now starting to hurt, her brain must have been in to much shock to register it before.

Madam Pomfrey was already cleaning the sand and dirt from Pansy's skin with her wand.

"I can't do much for your dress I'm afraid but I'm sure the house elves will be able to make it as good as new." Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

Pansy smiled and finished her tea, she sorely hoped so but looking down at the rips, blood and damage to the fabric she feared it might be even more than the most skilled of house elves could manage.

"So what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, finishing removing the dirt and began to pour some bright purple liquid from one of the bottles onto a cloth. She pressed it to Pansy's leg which stung painfully for a second before feeling much better as the liquid healed the damage to her skin.

"I was out next to the forest when I saw a light. There was a lot of fog," Pansy began, "So I'm not entirely sure how far into the forest it was but I thought it might be someone in trouble so I went to help them. Then all of a sudden I couldn't move my feet, I didn't have my shoes on and I didn't remember walking in sand before, it just appeared." She took a deep, steadying breath, "Then I started to sink. I called for help and thankfully William heard me. He managed, after a while, to pull be out and then the sand just vanished."

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful and started to rub a pale cream over Pansy's skin, "Sounds like a Hinkypunk if I didn't know any better, but they don't have any in the forest and they certainly can't make magical sand traps. I'll report this to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll be able to figure it out."

She finished healing Pansy and tided away the medicines, "Right Miss Parkinson, you're finished. Any more issues feel free to come back, they're only half way through the feast so I suggest we head down and be sure to eat plenty to raise your blood sugar."

Pansy smiled and stood up, a shower of now dry sand fell off her dress and hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything instead getting Pansy a change of clothes from her store cupboard and then escorting her to the hall.


	53. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, everyone was talking about what happened to Pansy. Harry and his friends sat around the table eating their breakfast trying to ignore the stares and whispers around the hall.

"I can't wait for the game." Pansy grumbled.

"Really?" Harry asked, eating his fourth slice of bacon, "Why are you so eager?"

"Because when we crush Gryffindor it'll give people something else to talk about." She grumbled. Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be OK." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Harry, Draco, Daphne a word?" Severus asked, coming up behind them.

Harry nodded cheerfully and got up. Severus led them out the hall to a quiet corner.

"The game teams today have been changed." Severus told them, "It's now Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff."

"But that game was the scheduled for December the first." Draco huffed.

"I know. Mr Weasley is still saying his arm is too bad to play and Professor McGonagall requested the change, which was approved." Severus told them.

Harry let out a loud huff, "You know he's putting it on."

"Well as a teacher I couldn't possibly comment." Severus told them levelly.

"What if his arm isn't better by December?" Daphne asked, "We shouldn't have to keep postponing it forever; apart from anything else it will throw off the whole system if Gryffindor can't play the match."

"Professor McGonagall seems confident that Mr Weasley's arm will be better by then but Mr Wood has told staff he's going to begin to train a substitute just in case." Severus told them.

"Well I guess that's that then." Harry grumbled, he was now feeling very stupid wearing his Quidditch robes.

"Yes there really is nothing more to do. Finish your breakfast and I'll see you all out there." Severus said, with a small smile.

Draco and Daphne walked back towards the hall.

"Aren't you coming Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'll be there in a moment. Da… Professor Snape could I have a word."

Severus smiled and nodded, he walked Harry down into the dungeons and into his office.

"What can I do to help?" Severus asked.

Harry sat down on one of the large comfy green sofas, "Have you heard anything from Mum? About me going to Hogsmead at the end of term?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Harry. Last I heard she's still thinking about it."

"Has she said anything about wanting to take me out of school again?" Harry asked nervously, "I get all the letters from her but they never tell me what I want to know."

Severus let out a small chuckle, "I understand. As far as I know Lily has no plans to take you out of school at the moment, but it is very difficult for her. Especially after what happened to Pansy she's worried it was an attack on you."

"Pansy wasn't with me." Harry said.

"But she normally is." Severus explained, "And they don't know what happened yet, Hagrid looked through the forest last night and didn't find any trace of quick sand or a Hinkypunk."

"We don't normally go to the forest; we go down by the lake. Pansy left because Ron and Ginny were driving her nuts." Harry looked down at his fingers, "Do you think it was an attack on me?"

Severus shook his head, "No. Or if it was, it wasn't very well thought out. Lots of students take part in the holiday celebrations."

Harry felt a little better, he didn't want to admit it but Professor Trelawney's constant predictions of his death were starting to get to him but when you hear the same thing for an hour four times a week, it starts to get into your head.

He gave Severus a hug and went back to the hall to finish breakfast.

"You OK?" Daphne asked, watching him stuff the last of his toast into his mouth.

Harry nodded, "Yep everything is fine." He checked his watch, "Come on lets head out and get a good seat."

Harry, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy and Draco walked out to the large stadium that stood on the Hogwarts grounds.

" 'Ello you lot." Hagrid said, as they walked into the stadium, " 'Ow's thin's?"

"We're fine." Pansy smiled.

"Good, glad to 'ear it. I'm sorry wha' happened to yea." Hagrid said, looking sombre.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." Pansy smiled.

"Fancy sitting with us for the game?" Harry offered.

Hagrid nodded his bushy head and smiled, "Aye tha' would be lovely."

They'd just reached the entrance to the stadium when someone called Pansy's name. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi William."

"Who's this?" Harry asked, confused. What was a Ravenclaw Quidditch player wanting with Pansy? He was also a year above them so it couldn't be about school work.

"This is William, my gallant rescuer." Pansy grinned.

"Well, we're all really grateful." Draco said, holding his hand out for William to shake.

William shook it and smiled, "It wasn't any trouble. Actually I was wondering if I could borrow Pansy for a few moments?"

Pansy nodded and told Draco to save her a seat. She followed William out of the stream of people entering for the game.

William reached into his pocket feeling a little awkward, "I went back out to where I found you and I managed to summon these."

He held up a green and silver friendship braid anklet with four of Pansy's charms on.

"I hope you like it, and feel free to replace the braid, it's just what I had. You're lucky I had the those colours, normally I only have bronze and blue in stock for fixing my robes."

Pansy smiled and took it off him, "This is so kind, thank you so much. You really didn't have to, I mean you saved my life after all."

William smiled at her, "Well you seemed really upset and I know how much these things can mean to you. I have a stuffed toy rabbit that was once my grandmother's. He still comes with me to school every year and sits on the end of my bed. I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost him."

Pansy smiled, "I'm so grateful." she looked over the charms running her fingers over each one in turn.

"I couldn't find your Swan charm though. I was kinda confused by that because it's the only one I actually knew what it was meant to look like." William said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's strange," Pansy muttered, she felt a small sadness in her heart that she hadn't gotten that one back as well. She shook her head and smiled, "But it doesn't matter really. I'm so very grateful. Thank you."

She ran her fingers over the charms again, "Can you put it on my wrist? Tights and anklets don't really work."

William nodded and carefully tied it in place and smiled, "Wish me luck today?"

Pansy grinned, "I don't know, might go better for Slytherin if you loose, Gryffindor always looses to Hufflepuff after all."

William laughed, "Yeah Diggory is a brilliant Seeker, even Harry would find it a tough match against him."

Pansy smiled and checked her watch, "You'd best finish getting ready. Good luck." she said, she gave him a quick wave and went to go find her seat. She found them easily and moved past the people who had already made themselves comfortable on the seats, making sure to stand on Millicent's toes on the way past.

"What's that?" Daphne asked, pointing to the bracelet.

"William made it for me; I lost my anklet yesterday and he went out and found the charms for me."

"That's so sweet." Astoria said, "I couldn't imagine ever loosing my charm bracelet."

"I was really upset." Pansy nodded, "He couldn't find my swan one though."

"You might have some competition." Harry said, giving Draco a playful nudge.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah OK. Not really all that worried."

Pansy laughed, "Really? Not going to lock me in a tower?"

"I'll lock you in the divination tower if you want." Draco smirked.

"Now that's just to cruel!" Pansy gasped in pretend shock. She cuddled into Draco's arm to watch the match.

Pansy clapped and cheered along with everyone else. William really was really very good in the air. His broom wasn't as new as many of the other ones on the field but not as old as the cleansweeps the Weasleys rode around on.

Pansy felt very guilty though, she couldn't take her eyes off William. Halfway through the game a well aimed bludger from the Hufflepuff team knocked William off his broom.

Pansy gasped and was on her feet, leaning forward over the stands.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked, leaning forward as well.

"He'll be fine." Pansy said, "He'll be fine, he's not that high up."

Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker swooped over and helped haul William back onto his broom but the back of his robes.

"You good?" She shouted.

William nodded, "I'm good. Thanks."

Cho nodded and flew quickly away, circling high above the pitch.

"Wow, that could have been nasty." Draco said, Pansy sitting back against his arm again.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah. Wouldn't have been pleasant to fall that far. He's a good flyer though."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Well Ravenclaw have always been our big competition. Hufflepuff have a couple of good players, but Ravenclaw is more of a solid team."

Harry nodded, "Not sure who will win this one though, Hufflepuff are playing really well today."

"I think Ravenclaw will win." Pansy said, trying not to blush.

Ravenclaw did win the match by twenty points, Pansy was rather happy with that.


	54. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The 25th of November was a cold and frosty day but that didn't stop Danica waking up full of excitement and rushing through to her parents' room.

She bunched her fists in her night dress and forced herself to knock calmly on the door rather than just busting in.

Lily got up, puzzled at the knock so early in the morning and opened the door.

"Since when do you knock on the door?" She smiled down at Danica.

"I'm a big girl now." Danica said proudly.

Lily let out a small laugh, "Yes you are. Happy Birthday my darling."

Danica grinned and moved past her mother to jump on the high bed. Severus caught her and pulled her in for a hug.

Danica planted a large kiss on his cheek.

Lily climbed back into bed and snuggled her daughter, "So does it feel different being five now?"

Danica shook her head, "Not really but I am more grow… grow… grown up now." she grinned.

Lily and Severus looked down at her, it seemed like five minutes ago she was babbling half spoken words, and five minutes before that she was a new born baby and they were teaching Harry how to support her head up.

Severus had always loved Harry, how could he not when he was Lily's son? Every time he looked into Harry's eyes he saw Lily but the day they'd told him he was going to be a big brother, the look on Harry's face, that was what had cemented Harry into Severus's heart in his own right.

Danica had truly brought the family together in more ways than one. Severus had no doubts that the family would still be together even if Danica hadn't come along but would they have been as close he wasn't sure.

They lay in bed for a while. Danica telling them a long and complex tale about why giant orange snails could only eat oranges which wasn't even remotely the case but she did have some interesting arguments for it. At eight they headed down the stairs, still in their pyjamas.

Sirius was already up, sitting at the dinning room table in his pyjamas, trying not to look tired. Kreacher was wearing a clean, white pillow case that Danica had drawn on to decorate; the table laid with pancakes and chocolate spread.

There was a large pile of presents at one end, neatly wrapped in colourful paper and ribbons. Danica took her seat and pulled a pancake onto her plate.

"Well a toast." Lily said sitting down, "To our wonderful daughter, happy birthday." she raised her glass of apple juice.

Sirius and Severus both raised their coffees, Kreacher his little cup of tea. Danica beamed at them, grinning and piling white chocolate spread onto her pancake.

They ate quickly, Danica eating most of a jar of chocolate spread on her own but since it was her birthday they didn't stop her. Once they'd finished, they said goodbye to Severus who had to go out to work and Lily took Danica upstairs to get her birthday dress on.

Danica sat on the bed, playing her her toy eagle while Lily got out a beautiful layered dress with little capped sleeves that was pink but changed colour in the light to a shimmering rainbow.

"Mummy," she asked, patting the bed next to her.

"What is it darling?" Lily said, standing up from where she was pulling out Danica's shoes and sitting down next to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"Harry gets and extra special present on his birthday but I don't." Danica said.

Lily gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes he does."

"Why doesn't he get it with all his other presents?" Danica asked, "It's more fun to open them with everyone."

Lily paused to think for a moment, she knew this time would come sooner or later. Danica would reach an age where she started to notice and remember things but it was still a difficult topic to talk about with anyone, let alone in a way someone so young would be able to understand.

"Well a long time ago, I didn't live with your Daddy, I lived with someone else called James Potter, he's Harry's Daddy." Lily explained.

"But Harry calls Daddy Daddy." Danica said confused.

"Yes, that's because when Harry was very, very little something very, very bad happened and James… went to the afterlife. Your Daddy found us and helped me get all better so your Daddy is the only Daddy Harry remembers having." Lily explained, "After I was better, me and Uncle Sirius went back to my old house and found some things, as many as we could, seventeen in all that once belonged to James so that we could give them to Harry." Lily tried to explain simply without leaving anything out. She didn't want to lie to Danica.

Danica nodded thoughtfully, "So it's like James is giving the presents?"

Lily nodded, "Exactly. Me and Daddy and Uncle Sirius and Remus wanted for James to still be a part of Harry's life."

Danica nodded again, "Ok, that makes sense."

Lily gave a small laughed, "Shall we get dressed?"

Danica nodded and hopped off of the bed, pulling her nightdress over her head. Lily watched as Danica carefully stepped into the dress herself and adjusted the sleeves.

"Do you need help with the zip?" Lily asked with a smile.

Danica tried to reach round to do it herself before nodded, "My arms aren't long enough." she sighed.

Lily quickly zipped up the dress and let Danica put on her little black ballet pumps by herself. It made her heart swell with pride that her little girl was getting so grown up but at the same time she missed the baby moments. It seemed only yesterday she was teaching Harry how to dress himself.

"All ready." Danica exclaimed, bringing Lily out of her musings.

"You look wonderful." Lily told her, giving her a big kiss. They sat on the bed as Lily ran a brush through Danica's long black hair and tied it with a white ribbon.

Sirius was waiting outside the door, dressed smartly in dress robes. Danica went down stairs with him leaving Lily to get dressed.

She pulled her hair out of it's night time plait and brushed it, putting it up with a slide showing a golden lion. She put on a simple blue dress that nipped in at the waist and flared out to just above her knees and put on matching shoes before heading down stairs. 

Sirius was also now dressed and sitting on the living room floor playing a rather complex game with Danica's toy farm. Danica kept telling him off for not doing it the way she wanted them to.

Lily wandered through to the kitchen where Kreacher was icing a cake.

"Do you want any help Kreacher?" She asked, she knew that he would say no but she always offered anyway.

Kreacher shook his head, "No thanks you Missy Lily. I is got everything under control." he smiled and added another perfect butter cream rose to the cake.

Lily nodded and smiled, making her way back through to the living room. Danica had given up trying to teach Sirius and Severus how to play and was now quietly playing by herself.

Lily took a book off the shelf and snuggled into Severus's side to read. At one o'clock there was a knock on the door. Sirius got up and opened it.

Nikka walked in with a parcel and added it to the pile of presents.

"I'm glad you could make it." Lily smiled, standing up and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad I was invited." Nikka smiled.

"Aunty Nikka!" Danica squealed, jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Hi Kitten!" Danica said picking her up and spinning her round, "Wow you're getting big!"

"I am a big girl now. I'm FIVE now!" Danica said proudly.

Danica did a little twirl in happiness, Nikka laughed.

"Come play!" Danica asked, pulling on Nikka's hand.

Nikka took a seat on the floor and played with the horse toys as instructed, she was apparently much better at the game than Sirius and Severus had been. It wasn't long later that the Longbottoms and Malfoys arrived, adding several more presents to the pile.

Lily was busy chopping salad in the kitchen when Nikka came into get a cup of tea.

"You managed to escape then?" Lily laughed.

Nikka grinned, "Just. She's playing with Kreacher and Matthew. Narcissa is teaching them the correct way to have a tea party."

"That sounds about right." Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry if I spooked Harry the other day. I meant to say it earlier but school is just insane at the moment." Nikka said, sneaking a chocolate biscuit to dunk in her tea.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Just before he went back to school… he caught me coming out of Sirius's room?" Nikka said, "He didn't tell you, can't have freaked him to much then." She smiled.

"You spent the night?" Lily asked excitedly.

Nikka looked confused at her, "I've spent the night quite a few times. Didn't Sirius tell you?"

Lily shook her head, "No he's not told me."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I know with Danica and Harry in the house, I just assumed he'd told you." Nikka gasped.

"It's fine, I'm really happy for you." Lily beamed, "Well, I'm going to kill him for not telling me but not cross at you! Not at all!"

She gave Nikka a tight hug, "You guys are so perfect together and he has been so much happier since you've been in his life."

Nikka blushed, "I really like him. I didn't want to, he's a lot older than me and this so isn't a good time for me to be distracted, training to be an Auror isn't a walk in the park after all." She thought for a moment, "We've actually talked about getting married."

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, "Wow really?"

Nikka laughed a nodded, "If he did I think I'd say yes. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Mummy!" Danica called through.

"What is it darling?" Lily said, putting the bowl of salad on the table.

"Can we have cake?" Danica asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Lily smiled, "Well lets have the rest of tea first shall we?"

Danica let out a loud sigh, "If we have to." She grinned and ran into the dinning room.

Lucius and Alice were talking about a new type of herb that had very promising properties. Danica looked seriously at the table, a little frown on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, crouching down.

"Nothing." Danica said, "I'm thinking. I sit here." She said pointing to the end chair, "Because it's my party. So Aunty Cissy sits here."

She sat Narcissa down on her left side.

"And Uncle Sirius goes here." She said leading him to the right, "Is that right?" She asked Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled, "Yep, well done. Now where does Mummy sit?"

"At the other end." Danica said proudly.

"Well done." Lily smiled, taking her seat.

Danica climbed up into her chair, "I don't know where everyone else sits." She shrugged.

"That's OK, you did really well." Narcissa gave her a warm smile.

Danica blushed, and carefully placed her napkin across her lap. Kreacher proudly brought through a large roast chicken and began to carve it.

Nikka sat happily next to Sirius, their hands interlocked under the table.

"Uncle Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Danica asked, finishing her food.

Sirius nodded, "Of Course, what's up?"

"Will Aunty Nikka move in here with us?" Danica asked.

Nikka let out a laugh, Sirius almost blushed.

"Maybe." Nikka smiled, "We'll just have to see how it goes."

Danica let out a sigh, "I would have liked it if you could move in."

"Shall we do presents?" Lily asked, distracting her daughter.

Danica nodded and sat up a little straighter. Lily and Kreacher left the room for a moment before returning with armfuls of brightly wrapped parcels.

"This one is from us." Alice said, as Frank handed over an odd shaped parcel with purple wrapping.

Danica happily tore off the paper and beamed.

"My first cauldron." Lily smiled, "That's brilliant. Thank you so much."

"Yes thank you." Danica smiled, "You can make pink sparkles!" she said, pointing to one of the moving pictures on the box. A young boy was pouring a vile of clear liquid into the cauldron which let out a stream of pink glitter.

Next was the Malfoys with several new colouring books and a princess castle dolls house.

"Me next." Nikka said, "Here." She handed over her gift and watched Danica open it excitedly.

"A ROBOT TRICERATOPS!" Danica squealed loudly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nikka laughed, helping Danica open it up.

"Walk." Danica said, the triceratops moved across the table.

"That's really cool." Sirius said, "Where did you find it?"

"In a muggle shop, with a few small alterations." Nikka gave him a wink.

Several more presents later and Danica had gotten just about everything a five year old witch could possibly want, including a new toy kitchen from Lily and Severus, a mini broom from Sirius and a sea shell necklace from Kreacher.

"Just a few more now." Lily said, she moved over another pile that was sitting on the side board, "These are from the people who wished they could be here today but can't."

Danica took the first parcel and opened it.

" _Love you lots, you're the best little sister in the whole world! Happy Birthday! Lots of love Harry."_

Inside was a hand drawn card and the notebook with a kitten on the cover. The next was from Lupin with a book about werewolves and animagi.

Danica felt so happy she could burst. She made a large wish when she blew out her birthday candles, screwing up her eyes tightly.

"What did you wish for?" Lily asked her, handing her a slice of cake.

"Can't tell." Danica said, "It wont come true. Mmm strawberry." She said taking a bite of the icing.

After a lot of cake, talking and another game of farms in the sitting room, they waved goodbye to their guests at the door.

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked.

Danica nodded and rubbed her eyes, she suddenly looked very young, "It was brilliant."

"Come on. Lets go have a snuggle before bed." Lily told her. She picked Danica up, who snuggled her head down on Lily's shoulder, and carried her through to the sitting room.

Lily dozed happily for an hour or so before waking when there was a sudden pop in the room. Lily's green eyes fluttered open to see Severus standing in the middle of the sitting room, holding a small cupcake.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered, gesturing to Danica.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. She's going to wake up anyway though when I stand up."

Lily brushed a finger down Danica's cheek to gently wake her.

"Happy Birthday, my kitten." Severus said, bending down to give her a kiss.

Danica smiled and snuggled in against her mothers chest, "I'm tired." she yawned.

Lily gave a small laugh and gave her a kiss, "Well you did have a very busy day. Shall we get you to bed?"

Danica nodded and reached out her arms for Severus. He put the little cupcake on the side table and picked Danica up.

He and Lily walked up the stairs in peaceful silence. They changed Danica out of her party dress and into her pyjamas, laying her down in the bed.

"Where's Sirius?" Severus asked, tucking the blanket around Danica's shoulders.

"He's still out with Nikka." Lily smiled, "Night night sweetie." She gave Danica a kiss on the forehead.

Danica's eyes were already closed, her chest falling up and down softly. Severus and Lily left the room, shutting the door quietly.

"They seem to be really getting on." Lily smiled, "I'm happy for him."

"Me too," Severus nodded, "She's a lovely lady."

Lily agreed and they headed down the stairs, hand in hand, for a drink before bed.


	55. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The first of December was pouring with rain that hammered down on the ceilings of Hogwarts, filling the castle with noise. Harry didn't care though. Flint had said he was the better Seeker currently meaning that Harry sat, dressed in his Quidditch robes, eating his breakfast feeling very good about himself.

"The weather is terrible." Hermione said, giving the sky a quick glance before diving back into her book, "Are you sure it's the best idea to be playing today?"

Harry shrugged, "Quidditch doesn't just get stopped for something as small as the weather."

"Harry you wear glasses, how are you even going to be able to see?" Pansy pointed out.

Harry hadn't thought of that. The rain that was lashing down was going to make it nearly impossible for him to see anything.

Hermione took his glasses off his nose and muttered something, pointing her wand at the glass lenses. There was a small flash of orange light before she nodded and gave them back.

"There you go," She said, turning back to the book she was reading, "They should now repel the water so you'll at least be able to see."

"Good." Daphne said, sitting down with them, "We need to beat Gryffindor today."

She glared over to where Ron was sitting with the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron's arm was now finally out of the sling and he was loudly telling everyone that it was only better so quickly because of his hard work.

"Agreed." Hermione huffed.

"You're meant to be on their side." Draco smirked.

Hermione slammed the book closed, "Well I'm sorry but I have so much homework, every single night the last thing I need to be doing is extra research on Magical Creatures but am I because Ronald felt the need to make a fuss over the scratch he got on his arm so excuse me if I'd rather you lot won."

"Miss Granger, you are not permitted to be sitting at this table in the first place, but, since you are would you mind terribly keeping your voice down?" Professor Snape asked, gliding over.

Hermione blushed and gave a small nod.

"Good luck today team, I'm sure you'll all do your very best." Professor Snape told them, he gave them a quick nod, and Harry a quick squeeze on the arm, before heading back to the teachers' table.

Hermione sighed, "I need to go swap my book. I'll see you after the game." She gave a small smile and stood up. 

Harry followed her, "You look really tired at the moment." He said quietly, "Have you thought about dropping a couple of subjects? I don't even know how you're making it to all your classes let alone doing all the work they take."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry, but I'm fine."

Harry nodded and went back to finish his breakfast.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was soaked before they even reached pitch for the game, it wasn't a long walk to the changing rooms but the rain was coming down heavily enough to have them all shivering.

"I can't believe how bad the weather is." Daphne grumbled, wringing her robes out, creating a puddle on the changing room floor.

"Ok everyone, yes the weather is crap but we still need to do our best and really show the Gryffindors what we're made of. Getting ahead early will make a huge difference. This is Wood's last year as captain so he's going to be desperate. We can do this." Flint told them.

There were a few cheers from the team before they lined up and made their way out the changing rooms and on to the pitch. Even though the weather was awful and the crowd was getting soaked, there was still a good turn out; most of the school was there.

"Now a nice, clean game!" Madam Hooch instructed as she always did, "Lets not drag on the game any longer than needed in this weather shall we?"

Flint and Wood nodded, looking murderously at each other. Harry looked across the pitch to see Ron joking with his brothers. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, his eyes fixed on the box that contained the balls.

He saw the snitch be released and fly past his nose before disappearing; at least Hermione's spell was working.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, barely audible in the weather, throwing the quaffle into the air. It was quickly caught by one of the Gryffindor chasers who flew off towards the goal posts.

Harry ignored them, circling the pitch looking for the snitch. It was clear that Wood had been training his team hard and they were neck and neck. The time ticked on, Harry once thought he saw the snitch but as he dived in he could see it was just a reflection. Ron had followed him though, much to Harry's annoyance.

They'd been playing for a couple of hours, Harry was struggling to stay on his broom, the rain had soaked him through to the skin and was making him shiver uncontrollably.

"Time!" Madam Hooch shouted, blowing her whistle.

Harry gratefully flew back to the ground and touched down. He walked over to the rest of the team and listened.

"Look we have to find the snitch soon." Flint told him, "We're all going to freeze to death otherwise. Look Harry keep looking, everyone else look as well, gesture to Harry if you can see it."

It wasn't really in the rules but Harry couldn't argue that he wanted to be in his pyjamas and by the fire right now.

They all nodded and remounted. Ron was now following Harry closer than ever.

Then Harry saw it.

Just a flash of gold, climbing higher and higher into the sky. Harry didn't think twice but shooted after it. It didn't matter Ron had been so close. Harry was both a much better flyer and had a much better broom so was easily speeding ahead of Ron.

It started to go cold, not the normal cold from the weather, bone chilling and soul crushingly cold. Harry had gone to far, he tried to move his broom to go down but it had started to freeze, moving slowly and not responding.

"Come on." Harry muttered, he could see ice starting to form around his gloves. Ron flew past him but Harry couldn't focus.

Everything was starting to go black and voices in his head seemed muffled and far away.

"Not Harry, please not Harry!"

It was his mum, she was desperate and crying.

"Move aside."

"No please, take me!" Lily begged.

"Move aside you silly girl!" There was a spell that followed that Harry didn't hear, it was cut across by his mother screaming.

"Move. Out. The. Way." the voice ordered her.

"I...I… no." Lily choked out.

There was another ear shattering scream that filled every fibre of Harry's being and then everything went black.

Sirius lay on the bed, Nikka leaning over him, feeding him chocolate covered strawberries, personally she couldn't stand the things but they seemed to be going down well with Sirius.

"Oh yeah, this is the life. More strawberries." He clicked his fingers.

Nikka raised an eye brow, "And where exactly did you want me to put them?"

Sirius smirked and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her deeply, "I'm always so happy with you."

Nikka snuggled into his neck, "I know what you mean. I love being with you."

"Well I am wonderful." Sirius grinned.

Nikka shook her head and laughed, "That you are."

They snuggled up with each other, cosy under the blankets.

"I like you're house." Sirius said, "It's..."

"Small?" Nikka finished his sentence with a grin.

"I was going to say homely." Sirius said, poking his tongue out at her, "But yeah it is a bit smaller than my place."

"But you can get into at least fifty percent of my rooms without tripping over junk." Nikka pointed out.

"You've only got two rooms! Three including the bathroom." Sirius pointed out with a laugh.

Nikka shrugged, "It's still more rooms than you have that you can get into."

"That's it." Sirius flipped her over and pinned her down, tickling under her arms until she was crying with laughter.

There was a small tap on the window, a flustered looking brown owl sat there holding a letter. Sirius stood up and opened the window, taking the letter from the bird and giving it a pat.

"Come back to bed." Nikka teased lying suggestively over the pillows.

Sirius smirked and considered it for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he slit the letter open.

"What's wrong?" Nikka asked, getting up as Sirius's face drained of colour from reading the letter.

She got up and gently put a hand on his arm and took the letter from Sirius's frozen fingers.

"Oh god Harry." she whispered.

"I have to go." Sirius mouthed, his brain clicking back to reality and what was going on.

"I'll come with you." Nikka said, pulling on her jeans and reaching for her bra.

"No. It's fine." Sirius said, an edge of harshness in his voice.

"I'm happy to come." Nikka told him.

Sirius shook his head, "You have to get to class." he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." Nikka forced a smile, "Let me know how Harry is doing."

Sirius gave a quick nod and turned on the spot leaving for Hogwarts.

He arrived in Hogsmead, just outside the barriers to Hogwarts. The Dementors glared down at him and Sirius struggled to take a few steps forward. With his mind as hectic and panicked as it currently was he was easy pray for the fowl creatures. The Dementors swooped down at him and he quickly turned into Padfoot and trotted as quickly as possible past them.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him a the door.

"I thought you'd be here, Mr Black." She smiled.

Sirius turned back into a human and gave her a worried look, "Is he OK?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Harry is fine. He's resting in the hospital wing at the moment under Madam Pomfrey's instruction. I'll take you up there if you want?"

Sirius nodded and followed Professor McGonagall down the corridors. He felt like she was walking painfully slowly on purpose but the corridors were filled with students and he didn't feel like physically pushing them out the way to get to the hospital wing quicker.

"He really is fine, Sirius." Professor McGonagall gave him a warm smile and a quick pat on the shoulder.

Sirius felt like he was back at school and gave her a smile, "Thanks, I just need to see him myself."

Professor McGonagall nodded and knocked on the door.

"Minerva." Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I was expecting you."

She opened the door and allowed Sirius into the ward. Harry was sitting up in a bed in the far corner, chatting to Lily and Severus. He spotted Sirius and waved him over. Danica was sitting on Harry's bed playing with a handful of chocolate frog cards.

"Uncle Sirius!" Danica squealed and jumped down.

Sirius swept her up in a hug before putting her back on the bed. Lily patted Harry's hand and stood up, walking over to Sirius.

"He's fine." Lily assured him, "Severus stopped him falling before he got within fifty feet of the ground, he doesn't have a scratch on him."

"Why did he fall?" Sirius asked, "Harry hasn't fallen off his broom in years."

"The Dementors came onto the grounds and he fainted. Madam Pomfrey should be letting him out soon." Lily sighed, "Dumbledore is investigating why the Dementors attacked but we haven't heard anything. Harry was pretty shaken up last night but back to his old self now."

"I should have been here." Sirius hissed at himself.

"We tried contacting you, we sent the owl to Nikka's in case you were there." Lily shrugged, "It doesn't matter though, you're here now and no harm was done."

Sirius gave a tight nod and moved over to sit next to Harry.

"Are you going to pull me out of school Mum?" Harry asked.

Lily shook her head, her long ginger hair shining in the sunlight as she moved, "No. Severus talked me out of it last night while you were asleep. It wouldn't be good and this was hardly your fault, but no more Quidditch- at least for a while."

Harry didn't even argue, just nodded. He didn't really want to be back up in the air alone with Dementors flying around.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry asked, sitting up a little more, "Did Flint manage to catch it?"

Lupin walked over, "Sorry to interrupt, I was just able to get away from classes for a moment. How are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine." Harry shrugged, "I don't really remember much."

That was a lie. He remembered everything, every horrible voice had echoed around his head all night but he didn't want his parents to feel guilty for that. They would hate it if they knew he had laid awake, listening to their soft breathing and Danica mumbling in her sleep, terrified because every time he closed his eyes he could his his mother scream.

"Well I'm very glad." Remus said, giving him a pat on the shoulder, he saw Dumbledore entering the hospital wing "Danica, fancy coming to class with me for a while?"

Danica's eyes lit up, "Yes, Yes! YES!" she shrieked.

"What's the magic word?" Lily asked her sternly.

"Please." Danica beamed.

Lily laughed and gave her a hug. Remus took her little hand in his and walked down between the rows of beds and out the room.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lily said, standing up and shaking his hand, "Has there been any news?"

Dumbledore looked gravely at the floor, "Yes, shall we speak privately?"

Lily looked worriedly at Harry. Severus took her arm and led her a short distance down the room. Harry could still hear them but he thought his parents knew that. Dumbledore looked over to him and frowned.

"So you said you had news Professor?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore paused, "The Dementors are claiming that someone ordered them onto the grounds."

"What?" Lily gasped, "Who on earth would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. Clearly, one would hope, it wasn't a member of staff." Dumbledore said.

"This wasn't an accident then? Someone was going after Harry?" Lily fumed.

"We don't know that." Dumbledore said tactfully.

"No but why would they lie? They have no reason, if they weren't after Harry whoever sent them on to the grounds knew they would attack someone." Lily pointed out, "He's not safe here Severus."

"My dear Lily, please think about the wider ramifications of you taking Harry out of school at his time; it could well cause a panic." Dumbledore suggested.

"But Harry would be safer." Lily insisted.

"Not for sure, _if_ someone is after Harry then taking him away from school may only, in fact, remove him from the protection that is here." Dumbledore said.

"We can protect him at home, without the flying horror monsters." Lily snapped, it had been a long night and she was fed up of feeling like she was banging her head against a brick wall.

"Lily he might be safer here, you can't watch him twenty-four/seven." Severus told her.

Lily sighed, maybe they were right, "If anything like this happens again." she warned them, "But for now he can stay, but those... things, are to leave him alone."

"I have had a word with them and they are not to stray onto school ground again. You have my word Lily." Dumbledore placed his hand over his heart and gave them a small bow before leaving the hospital wing.

"Who would send Dementors into a school?" Sirius whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head, those things needed to be a million miles away from here, he couldn't understand how anyone could possibly feel safer with them around.

Lily and Severus made their way back over to where Harry and Sirius were waiting and sat down.

Harry was released from the hospital wing later that day, feeling much better and mostly just sad his broom had been smashed to smithereens by the Whomping Willow, at least he had his Nimbus 2000 as a back up. A week later though he wasn't even too bothered by that. It was the teams broom that was gone, not his, and they'd already started looking for ways to raise money to buy the team a new one.

Sirius, however, was pale faced and pacing around Grimmauld place waiting for the bell to ring. Lily was out with Danica, getting her a new set of school books from Diagon Ally.

There is was; the door bell.

Sirius straightened up his robes and opened the door. Nikka stood in the door way and gave him an awkward smile. She had clearly just come from school, her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and she was carrying a large bag of books.

"Come in." Sirius said, moving out the way.

Nikka came in and took off her coat, hanging it and her bag up, "How's Harry?"

"He's OK. This time." Sirius said.

"I'm glad. I was worried; I thought maybe something was wrong when I didn't hear from you." Nikka smiled, relieved.

Sirius gave a small cough and composed himself, "We need to talk."

Nikka's face fell and she took an unconscious step back, crossing her arms over her chest, "That doesn't sound good."

Sirius looked down at his feet, "I can't see you any more."

Nikka stared blankly at him, her brain couldn't process what she'd just heard, "Sorry, what?"

Sirius sighed, she looked so beautiful standing there, her large grey eyes looking at him like he could fix anything in the world.

"I… I can't see you any more. I'm ending this." Sirius told her.

"What? Why?" Nikka said, her brain trying to catch up, fighting between wanting to cry, wanting to slap him and thinking it was all a horrible joke.

"I have to protect Harry." Sirius shook his head, as though it was obvious.

"You can't be serious." Nikka said, "Why does us being together put Harry in danger? Has someone said something?"

"No, no one has said anything. They couldn't get hold of me until the next morning because I was with you." Sirius exclaimed, "What if it was an attack? He would have been dead before I could get there."

"But he's fine, you said he was fine." Nikka said, her voice starting to crack.

"Yeah this time." Sirius said, "But what about next time?"

"I get that-" Nikka began.

"No." Sirius snapped, "Look I've made up my mind and I will not, I WILL NOT put my family in danger. I have to be there to protect them."

Nikka's eyes flared with anger. He wasn't even listen to her, giving her a chance to talk this through with him. Was this really all she'd ever meant to him? Someone to get thrown away with a pathetic excuse?

"Well as long as you've made up your mind I wont bother you again." She snarled.

She stuffed her arms into her coat and grabbed her bag. Several of the books fell out of it in her rage.

"Nikka I'm..." Sirius started, bending down to help her pick up the books.

"Don't!" Nikka snapped, "Just don't. You've said everything you want to me. Goodbye." she snatched the books back from him.

She stormed from the house, not daring to look back as tears poured down her cheeks. Sirius slumped against the wall and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He shook his head and went into the kitchen, splashing water onto his face; Lily and Danica might be home soon and he didn't want them to know anything had happened.

His heart ached already, he felt like curling up on the floor and sobbing but he couldn't let his selfishness get in the way of protecting his family. Not again.


	56. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Professor Lupin walked into the classroom looking rather worn out. Harry was keeping check of the lunar calendar, as always, and it was only a couple of days past the full moon. No wonder Remus was so tired.

"Now class today I thought we'd look at a couple of creatures who not only target witches and wizards but also muggles. Anyone got any suggestions?" Professor Lupin asked, leaning against his desk, "Yes Miss Davis."

Tracy flicked her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, "I read once about a case where a boggart attacked a muggle school. It hid in the sewer."

Lupin smiled, "Yes well done. Boggarts have been known to attack muggles when provoked but they wont go out of their way to attack, well anyone really. Today we're going to be focusing on two creatures who will go out of their way to attack people."

Lupin took out two large cages and placed them on the two front, empty desks. He took off the first cover to show an angry looking dwarf, about three foot high with a bright red hat on. It blinked in the light for a few seconds before beginning to bang on the bars of the cage with a large bone.

"That's a Red Cap Sir." Blaise said, "My uncle had a run in with one once, ended up in St Mungo's for a week."

Lupin nodded, "Well done Mr Zabini, two points. Yes these little guys might not have much magic to hit you with, but they are very strong and take great pleasure in beating anyone who comes near them. Can anyone tell me where they live?"

Harry slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter."

"In blood soaked soil I think." Harry said, "That's why there is so much trouble with muggles getting hurt. A lot of famous battle fields are common places for people to visit."

"Excellent Mr Potter." Lupin beamed, "Another two points for Slytherin, and you are quiet right that is the biggest issue with them. One of the largest populations of Red Caps is at Culloden, which actually isn't far from here, but happens to have a rather popular visitor centre on it."

Lupin waited a few moment for the class to scribble down some notes before taking off the other cover.

"Any guesses?" Lupin asked.

Harry wasn't sure there was even something in the cage, it was like a puff of smoke that had gotten trapped some how. There was a bright light fading in and out.

"It's a Will-O'-The-Wisp Sir." Millicent Bulstrode said, leaning back in her seat, as though she wanted to be as far away from the creature as possible.

"Well done Miss Bulstrode; three points there. Not many people know it by that name, it is better known as a Hinkypunk. Anyone know how they work?" Professor Lupin asked, "Yes Miss Parkinson."

"They have a bright light and make moaning sounds, to lure people off paths and trap them, get them lost in forests." Pansy said, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well done, and another two points." Lupin smiled, "And as you can see they are very good at being basically invisible. It can be nearly impossible to see them in the dark and it would take a very heartless person to ignore their pleas for help if you didn't know what they were."

Pansy put her hand up, "Where do they trap people Professor? Do they create a trap for them?"

Professor Lupin shook his head, "No they simply use the bad ground conditions around them. That is why they are most commonly found in swamps, bogs that sort of thing."

Pansy looked thoughtful and made two copies of the information, one in her work book and the other on a scrap of paper she then tucked away.

Lupin continued to explain how to spot a Red Cap nest and that you should always bring a small jar of animal blood with you as a gift if you are going to be straying into their territory. Pansy jotted down several notes, but most of the information was already in her text book.

What she was really interested in was the Hinkypunks. Having seen the creature in the cage she was sure that was what had lured her into the forest but as the other Professors had pointed out at the time; Hogwarts didn't have quick sand.

"Now what do you do if you hear someone, off the path, calling for help?" Lupin asked, "First and easiest thing to do it ask them to call their name. For all Hinkypunks can mimic sounds of distress they wouldn't be able to say a name so it is a quick way to see if there really is someone in trouble. But can anyone spot an issue with this method?"

Draco raised his hand, "They could be unable to talk."

"Exactly Mr Malfoy," Lupin said, "So if you want to be sure,"

He turned his back to the class and pointed his wand at the cage holding the Hinkypunk.

"Lumos." He said clearly.

The tip of his wand let out a bright glow of light. The Hinkypunk all but disappeared in the light but it's small lantern turned a solid black colour. It looked like it was covered in slime, or melting, dripping down and moving in the light.

"That's disgusting." Tracy sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

Professor Lupin put his wand out, "Yes not a pretty sight is it? A melting lantern like that is the best way to determine if you are dealing with a Hinkypunk and if you're not sure still? I would always advise that you get help. Remember there is no harm getting into trouble if you have someone to get you out of it." Lupin smiled mischievously, "Now we've got a short while left, break off into groups and talk about what you've learned."

Remus sat down gratefully at his desk and started to look over some marking that needed doing. Harry was worried about how tired he looked but shook his head to focus as Daphne and Pansy moved their chairs over to Harry and Draco's desk.

"It was a Hinkypunk that caught me in the forest on Halloween." Pansy said firmly.

"We knew that." Harry pointed out.

"Yes." Pansy said, "But we didn't know what it was doing there. You heard Professor Lupin, they live near marshes and bogs the forbidden forest isn't boggy."

They nodded thoughtfully.

"So it makes no sense that a Hinkypunk would be there." Daphne said, "So why was it?"

"It's not a case of why was it, but who put it there." Pansy told them.

"I don't understand." Draco shook his head, "Why would someone put a Hinkypunk in the forest?"

"And then make magic quick sand?" Harry added.

"I don't know but whoever it was was trying to kill me or at least someone." Pansy whispered.

Harry shook his head, "You've always come with us for Halloween; how would anyone know they'd be able to get you by yourself? It's not that I don't believe you, we've just got to be sure."

Pansy nodded, "I know. And I've thought a lot about this, trust me. They must have known that Ron was going to come with us and anyone who knew that and knew me would know I'd end up off by myself."

"It still begs the question of how did they know Ron was going to be with us?" Harry pointed out.

"They have someone in the school." Daphne gasped, as quietly as she could.

Pansy looked grave and nodded, "That's the conclusion I came to."

Harry took a deep breath, there was not only someone on the outside seemingly out to get them but there was now someone in the school, feeding them secrets. This was huge and yet there wasn't really any proof that the teachers didn't already have. There was nothing they could do.

"We just have to keep our eyes open." Daphne told them, "And anything we think is strange, we keep a note."

Harry nodded in agreement. They'd get to the bottom of whatever was going on he was sure of that.

Just over a week later Harry was grateful to be leaving Divinations that day. He was fed up with Professor Trelawney sobbing and telling him how sorry she was for foreseeing his death, which would surely come soon. And yet, as Harry kept pointing out, he was young, healthy and had several powerful wizards and witches around him to protect him.

Harry was moaning to Daphne and Pansy about how annoying it was, add in Ron worshipping the ground Harry walked on, Harry was really thinking about changing subjects.

"Harry could I have a word?"

Harry looked over to see Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him.

"Umm, yeah sure." Harry said, stopping and taking the few steps over to Professor Dumbledore. Pansy and Daphne followed.

"Lets go to my office Harry, we'll have more privacy." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Pansy and Daphne.

"We'll meet you in Defence Against the Dark Arts then Harry." Daphne said, taking Pansy's arm and guiding her away.

Harry racked through his brain to wonder what he could have done lately that would have gotten him into so much trouble he had to go to the Head Masters office. He'd been nice to Ron, avoided the Lestrange twins and their little cult of followers. He was even up to date with his homework, even if he had made up all his Divination fortunes.

"Parma Violets" Professor Dumbledore said clearly, to the large gargoyle that moved out the way to reveal the spiralling stairs.

Harry stepped on the moving steps, following Professor Dumbledore. They reached the large, circle office and Dumbledore gestured to the seat at the large desk.

Harry sat down and tried not to feel nervous. He made sure to keep his eyes away from Dumbledore's, Severus had always told him to be careful about who's eyes you look into; eye contact made it easier to read minds.

"How are you doing Harry? Looking forward to the Christmas Holidays I hope?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's always good."

Dumbledore gave a slow nod, "I'm glad. And I'm glad you've recovered so well from your fall."

"Yeah, I don't really remember what happened." Harry lied, "But umm thank you. Dad said you were only a few seconds behind him doing a spell to break my fall."

Dumbledore gave a tight smile, "Yes, well. No thanks are needed, I would have done the same for any of the students."

Harry thought this was a strange thing to say, until Dumbledore had said it, it hadn't crossed Harry's mind that Dumbledore wouldn't have saved another student.

"What was it you wanted to talk me about Sir?" Harry asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I received a letter, and inside it was a letter for you. A small note, asking me to give you the letter, explaining why. I have thought it over and feel you have a right to know what the letter says." Dumbledore said. He pulled out a scruffy envelope from one of his many desk draws and held it delicately.

"Did you read it?" Harry asked.

"No, only my letter which explained what was in the letter to you." Dumbledore said. He pulled out another envelope from the first, this one still sealed and handed it over to Harry.

Harry took it and looked it over, the paper was old and yellowed, a large stain covered one corner and the writing was messy and scribbled, like someone didn't have a lot of time to write.

"Do I have to read it here?" Harry asked, whatever was in the letter he wanted to read it by himself, not on display so he could have time to process what it said.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Of course not. I suggest you go to your room and read it now. I shall explain to Professor Lupin why you're late."

Harry gave a small smile and stood.

"Harry," Dumbledore called, just as Harry reached the office door, "Should you wish to talk about the contents of the letter or anything at all, my door is always open for you."

Harry nodded and thanked him before leaving the room. Dumbledore's office was a long way from the Slytherin dorms but Harry walked as quickly as he could and had thrown his bag down on his bed before taking out the letter to look it over again.

There was no senders mark, the seal hadn't even been pressed, just a blob of dirty red wax. Narcissa had once explained to him what different ink and wax colours meant but he hadn't been paying attention. With nervous fingers he opened the letter and pull out a single, torn sheet of parchment.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _You don't know me and after all these years I don't really know you. I met you several times when you were a child. Me and your father were the best of friends and I think he would want you to know what really happened that night he died._

 _I told You-Know-Who where your parents where hiding. I didn't have a choice, he would have killed me. This you know but what no one has told you is that He was only looking for your parents because they had been betrayed by someone else._

 _Severus Snape over heard that you'd be a threat. That's why You-Know-Who wanted to kill your parents. Snape is the reason your father is dead and he should be the one to blame. I had no choice but to tell, Snape wanted to hurt James. He hated him, always had and then he swooped in and stole your mother._

 _He is the real cause behind James's death. James was my best friend and I never wanted to see him hurt._

 _I have nothing to gain by lying to you Harry, you were such a sweet baby and I am so sorry James didn't get to see you grow to be a man. But I know you'll do the right thing._

 _By telling You-Know-Who that James was a threat, Snape may as well have made the killing curse himself._

 _Peter Pettigrew._

Harry forced himself to read over the letter again. Severus who'd helped raised him had been the reason his father was dead. He'd known about Peter Pettigrew and he certainly wasn't blameless but Snape had set Voldemort to go after his parents.


	57. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry jumped up, filled with rage and stormed out of the dorm. He marched down the corridors, not really thinking but acting purely on the anger that filled him. He slammed open the Potion room door making the group of sixth years jump, and several potions fizzle and spit a few green sparks.

"What the hell is this?" Harry shouted, the few remaining students who had managed to keep their potions under control looked round, leading to their potions also giving up a few green sparks.

Severus swept over, glaring at Harry.

"What are you playing at Harry? My sixth years are trying to make an ageing potion, it is extremely advanced and you've just ruined every single one." Severus hissed quietly.

Harry wouldn't calm down though, he gave his step father a shove and took a step backwards, "I know what you did! You helped Voldemort kill him!"

Harry waved the letter under Severus's nose. Severus snatched it and read quickly over the scribbles.

"This is not-" Severus started,

Harry cut across him, "I don't care what you have to say!" He screamed, his throat was hurting from shouting so much, "I trusted you! You're nothing. I can't believe you. You never deserved Mum!" Harry knew, as soon as the words left his mouth he'd gone to far.

A dark cloud past over Severus's face, his mouth hardening into a tight line, "If you have something to discuss with me, Mr Potter, you may do so after class. Now get out of my classroom."

Snape took Harry's arm and guided him forcefully out the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry felt empty, all the rage that had built up had left, he felt sick and exhausted and was already regretting exploding the way he had. He wondered aimlessly through the corridors to Lupin's classroom and took the nearest desk to the door. Thankfully it was a book lesson so he could hide behind his text book and focus on not bursting into tears and embarrassing himself.

He left as soon as the bell rang, ignoring Remus and his friends calling after him. Instead he went to the library and flopped down in a chair.

"You OK Harry?" Hermione asked, she had a huge stack of books with her and looked as tired as he felt. Crookshanks was walking calmly by her feet, looking over the library with beady eyes.

"I just got some bad news." Harry mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione suggested, sitting next to him.

Harry lent back in his chair, "What would you do if you found out someone you'd always trusted wasn't who you thought they were?"

"Well if someone was trying to actively trick me I'd be cross but we never really know everything about another person Harry, everyone has a past." Hermione pointed out.

"But this is huge, more than just a little bad thing someone did it's a huge bad thing someone did." Harry tried to explain without actually telling her what had happened.

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean? Have you done something?"

Harry shook his head, "No it's not me."

Hermione looked at him, with her clear brown eyes, "Harry, tell me what's happened."

"I found out that someone was selfish and it caused the death of my Dad." Harry sighed, he was close to tears now, "Everything that happened since, Mum having… it was just so tough and I grew up not even knowing my father because this person was pissed at something Dad had done years before."

Hermione looked confused, "So are you cross at the person who did the thing that got your father killed or are you cross at your father for hurting that person in the first place?"

Harry sat up straight, "I'm not cross at my Dad!" he shouted, "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Harry I wasn't trying to upset you I just didn't-"

"It doesn't matter." Harry snapped, "I'm going to my room."

Harry stormed out of the library leaving Hermione, stunned behind him. Harry paced his dorm angrily. Even Crabbe and Goyle left him be when they saw the flash of fury in his eyes.

Draco returned just before dinner and stopped, staring at his friend,

"Harry, what's up? We've been looking for you."

Harry didn't have the letter, it was still with Snape, which caused another flash of anger.

"Harry whatever has happened you need to calm down." Draco told him firmly.

Harry nodded, and forced himself to sit down on the bed and take several deep breaths. The knowledge that he's stormed into a classroom to shout at Snape would not only be around the school but soon his mother would know as well.

"I got a letter, from Peter Pettigrew." Harry began.

"Peter Pettigrew," Draco thought the name over, "The guy who betrayed you parents? Told You-Know-Who where they where?"

Harry nodded, "That's him."

"Why on earth would he be writing to you?" Draco asked, he had an uneasy feeling about where this was going.

"He wanted to tell me that it wasn't just his fault my father was killed. You-Know-Who threatened him and forced him to tell but the only reason that You-Know-Who was even interested in my parents was because someone else told him that they were a threat. And that person was Snape." Harry spat out.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, no wonder Harry was so upset, "Harry I know that can't have been easy to hear but, well there was a lot going on during the war and do you even know if it's true?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore said that he knew what was in the letter and he wouldn't have lied to me. Snape wanted my Dad dead and he caused it! It wasn't just Dad, Mum was nearly killed as well and me and how could he do something like that?"

Harry was getting upset again, anger over taking his brain and stopping him from thinking straight, he wanted to scream and cry but didn't want to do that with Draco in the room.

"Harry I..."

"There's nothing to say. He lied to me, for twelve years, he lied to me and everyone else." Harry said firmly, "How can I forgive that?"

Draco didn't know what to say so instead he put an arm around his friend and gave him a hug, "Lets go down for dinner."

Harry nodded and followed him out the dorm, he just wanted to sleep and felt slightly sick but more than that he didn't want to be alone.

One thing he hadn't thought of was the fact Severus would also be a dinner, glaring down at him from the teacher's table. Harry glared back.

"Who's put a bee in your bonnet?" Pansy asked, holding tightly to Draco's hand and helping herself to mash potato.

"Don't ask." Draco told her, looking over at Harry who still looked fit to explode.

Severus excused himself from the teacher's table and swept over to where Harry and his friends where sitting.

"You left this in my classroom Mr Potter." Snape told him briskly, thrusting the letter into Harry's hands and marching away before Harry could say anything.

"Is that the letter?" Draco whispered.

"Look at that." Daphne pointed down the table to where Gemini was smiling down at Harry, a cruel shine in her dark eyes.

She shuffled down the bench and smiled, "Are we having issues with the darling family?" she asked smoothly.

"It's nothing." Harry told her, a warning edge to his voice.

"Really?" Gemini asked, "You seem to have gotten a letter that's upset you. Now who could have sent something like that?"

Gemini didn't wait for an answer instead standing up and walking out the hall, quickly followed by her brother and several other Slytherins.

"How on earth did she know?" Harry muttered, his confusion taking over his anger for a moment.

"Harry?" Daphne said, getting his attention, "What's in the letter?"

Harry shook his head and handed it over. Daphne read over it and shook her head, before handing it to Harry and Pansy to read.

"I get why you're cross but this guy seems like he just wants to blame someone, anyone, that isn't himself for what happened." Draco pointed out.

"Your Mother always said Pettigrew was a bad egg, how do you even know it's true?" Pansy said.

Harry rolled his eyes at having to explain this again, "Dumbledore said that he'd gotten a letter explaining what was in this one. Why would he give it to me if it wasn't true?"

"Maybe what was in the letter to Professor Dumbledore wasn't what was in this one. I think Pettigrew is just a liar." Daphne said, utterly unconvinced by the letter.

Harry glanced up to where Severus was sitting at the teacher's table, still watching down at him.

"He lied to me. He got my father killed and nearly my Mother." Harry said through gritted teeth, "How can I forgive him for that?"

"Looking forward to the trip to Hogsmead?" Pansy asked, changing the subject.

Harry shrugged, "Not sure I'll be allowed to go yet."

"Well I am." Daphne said, "I hear they have a wonderful dress shop there and I'm hoping to get a new dress for your new years party. And they have a book shop."

"Me too." Pansy smiled, "Draco is taking me to a little tea shop they have on a date."

Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Pansy, "I've already made the booking."

Harry smiled at his friends attempts to cheer him up, "I hope I can go, they have a brilliant sweet shop, I'm hoping to get a few things for Danica and they have something called Zonk's joke shop which sounds like a lot of fun."

"We should all go round together, it'll be more fun that way." Daphne suggested, "Apart from the date bit anyway."

"I wonder if Hermione is going." Harry mused, he felt bad for shouting at her earlier.

"Well I suggest you write to your mother this evening and ask her if you can go. There's only a few days until the trip. Remember to add in how much you want to get things for Danica." Pansy grinned.

Harry nodded and managed to force down a few mouthfuls of dinner. He sat in study period trying to write out a letter to his mother. He didn't want to tell her about the letter, he didn't want to think about how that letter was going to effect his mother.

But what if she already knew? What if she had always known what Snape had done and she married him anyway? Harry didn't want to think about it. Instead he put down a few basic details about how his classes were going before asking if he was allowed to go to Hogsmead and sending them his love.

"Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said, looking up from her desk where she was supervising the third years.

"Hello Minerva, I was just wondering if I could borrow Mr Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked warmly.

Harry looked up at the mention of his name.

"Of course. Mr Potter, you may pack up your things." McGonagall told him.

Harry nodded and stuffed his school books into his bag.

"Twice in one day?" Daphne whispered to him, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No talking please Miss Greengrass. Focus on your school work." Professor McGonagall chided her, "You have plenty of homework to be getting on with."

A couple of the Gryffindors looked over and smirked at a Slytherin getting told off.

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in the common room."

Daphne gave a worried nod and went back to her Potions homework under the glaring but watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore out the classroom and waited in the hallway.

"What were you working on Harry? I hope I wasn't interrupting." Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No. I… I was just writing to my Mother, finished my homework earlier." Harry said, he didn't see the point in lying.

"Well why don't we take a walk to the owlery and you can send it off while we talk?" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

Harry nodded and they started to walk towards the large tower that held the owls. It was cold, with a fierce wind howling through the glassless windows.

Harry carefully made his way over to Hedwig, avoiding the patches of ice the covered the floor. He could feel Dumbledore calmly watching him; the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He ignored it and gave Hedwig a stroke and a few owl pellets before carefully tying the letter to her leg and letting her hop onto his arm.

"She's a beautiful owl Harry." Professor Dumbledore remarked.

"Thanks." Harry gave him a smile, "She was a birthday present from the Malfoys."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah yes. I remember when your mother first befriended Narcissa. I wasn't sure it was a wise idea."

Harry didn't want to ask why but his curiosity got the better of him, "Why? Narcissa is lovely."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but her and Lucius were both proud supporters of before he was defeated."

Harry felt his anger bristle, "They were cleared, it was put down that they were forced."

"Yes." Dumbledore gave a small smile, "That is was the official record states."

"What..." Harry turned his back to Dumbledore for a few moments and moved Hedwig to the window watching her take off into the darkening sky.

"I do not mean to alarm you Harry." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, turning Harry round, "But I, unlike many, think you have a right to know what it was like during the last war. I don't look at you like a child."

"Professor Dumbledore, I… I would like to know." Harry said, the moment he'd said it a small flame of regret started in the back of his mind but he pushed it away. He needed to know, he didn't want to find out he was really living with other traitors that had destroyed his family.

Dumbledore smiled, a glint of triumph in his eye, "I knew you would, shall we go to my office? Slightly nicer surroundings. We may even get a cup of tea and a cream cake."

Harry nodded and followed the headmaster out the owlery.


	58. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

He was soon sitting with a cup of tea on the other side of the desk from Professor Dumbledore in the circular office. Fawks flew down from his perch to get a stroke from Harry.

"You must understand that during the war, it was a difficult time. Many people made difficult choices but if we don't hold people accountable for their actions..." Dumbledore trailed off, leaving Harry unsure of what he was going to say exactly.

Harry pulled out the letter from Pettigrew and placed it on the desk, "You said you know what's in this?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It explains to you that Professor Snape assisted in killing your father."

Harry gulped, so it was true then.

"Professor Snape overheard some information that concerned both you and and he chose to pass that information on." Dumbledore said calmly, "And yes, I can answer the question you are thinking. If Severus hadn't passed that information on, I am quiet sure your father wouldn't have died that night."

Harry scrunched up his first until his nails dug into his palms painfully and his knuckles turned white, "Mum?"

"She knows. I was very against you staying with Severus when you were a child, I thought it was best you were raised away from all that but Severus disagreed and your mother was already falling back on old habits." Dumbledore paused, "Her and Severus were great friends during their time at school, it was only natural for her to trust him."

"You're not pleased they got together?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm pleased they're happy and Danica is such a lovely girl, it's impossible to not like her."

Harry was painfully aware that that didn't answer the question. He shuffled in his chair; Fawks had flown back to his perch and Harry wished he had some excuse to get up and give him a stroke, it would give him sometime to think.

"Where would I have gone? If you didn't want me staying in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked, barely a whisper.

"I don't know." Dumbledore gave a small shrug, "I hadn't had time to make any arrangements; everything happened very quickly."

Harry looked up, he was sure that wasn't the whole truth. Dumbledore always had a plan, like he was playing a very complicated game of chess, always thinking five moves ahead. Harry's head was hurting and there was a burning pit of rage in his stomach.

Dumbledore looked kindly at him, "I'm only telling you all this because I think you're old enough, and mature enough to know the truth."

"Why wouldn't they have told me?" Harry snapped, "They think I'm a baby?"

Dumbledore remained silent but a small smile passed across his lips.

"I should go." Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it is getting late, why don't you head to bed?"

Harry forced a smile and nodded. He left the office quickly and moved through the corridors to the Slytherin common room. He was just moving past the staircase down to the dungeons when Professor Snape stepped in his way.

"I wanted a word." Severus said, as kindly as he could.

"I have NOTHING to say to you." Harry snapped.

"You haven't been told everything." Severus said through gritted teeth. He was trying to to let his anger get the better of him. He knew that Harry was better than this.

"You murdered my father. You're nothing! What was is it some stupid jealousy? He saved you're life and got the girl and was the hero. You're just pathetic!" Harry hissed at him. He wanted to cry he was so angry.

"I see." Snape said, his face was cold as stone, "Well then, I shan't delay you any further."

Harry barged past him and went straight to his room, not before he saw a cruel smile from Gemini who was revelling in how upset he was.

Harry was still angry a week later, he'd been missing his Potions lessons and Defence Against the Dark Arts as much as he could. He hated being in the same room as Severus at the moment and Remus knew something was wrong and Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"It wont be so bad." Daphne said, "I'm sure you can come with us to Hogsmead next time."

Pansy and Draco sat across the table looking worried but trying not to show it. Harry hadn't been the same since he got the letter from Pettigrew, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Draco would never tell them but Harry had had constant nightmares since that letter had arrived. He was sure it was because of the Dementors hovering around the place all the time and now Harry knew more of the story it wouldn't stop haunting him.

"Harry?" Pansy, touched his arm, making him jump, "We just asked if there was anything you wanted us to pick up? From Hogsmead?"

Harry shook his head, "No; I wanted to have a look around, I don't really know what's down there." He smiled, "But if you find anything interesting..."

Draco smirked, "We'll find something."

Harry grinned, "Next time I am determined to come with you."

"Well once they get rid of the Dementors you can sneak out under your cloak." Daphne whispered.

Harry nodded, he just wished that time was now. His heart had fallen when he'd gotten the letter from his mother. She told him frankly that he was missing classes, had interrupted a sixth year class and she had had several letters from teachers worried about his work over the last week. She had been on the fence about letting him go anyway after the attack at the Quidditch match and now Lily was sure he wouldn't be going to Hogsmead.

But Harry needed to get out of the castle, away from the Dementors and the same walls all the time, away from worrying about who he was going to run into in the corridors and not exploding at everyone around him. His mother's lack of understanding, in his mind, confirmed that Dumbledore was the only one who didn't treat him like a baby.

He glanced up at the teacher's table, Professor Snape was looking at him again. Harry felt his blood boil and glared back until Severus looked away.

Professor McGonagall walked down the table, carrying a clip board and quill.

"Anyone staying for the holidays?" she asked them.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne shook their heads. Harry was also about to say no when he found himself nodding.

"Yeah I'm staying." He said, hardly knowing how the words were leaving his mouth.

Professor McGonagall looked a little shocked but passed him the clip board, where he signed his name on the short list of Slytherins that would be staying. Thankfully, Gemini and Rodolphus's names weren't on the list just a couple of older students that Harry didn't really know.

Professor McGonagall nodded and took the clip board back, "Thank you."

"Why are you staying over Christmas?" Draco asked, leaning across the table towards Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I just don't think I can be in the same house as Him for so long."

Pansy sighed, "You can't let this rule your life Harry. I still don't think that Pettigrew told you everything anyway."

"Dumbledore agreed that it was the truth." Harry pointed out, "You should get going or you're going to be late."

Daphne, Draco and Pansy nodded, they knew Harry better that to push him at this point.

"We'll see you when we get back?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I'm just going to go to the library and catch up on some homework."

Harry watched them leave and picked a bit more at his breakfast before grabbing his book bag and walking towards the library.

"Harry." Remus followed him out the hall, "Can I have a word?"

Harry racked his brain for an excuse, "I'm actually just heading to the library. Have some homework to catch up on."

Remus smiled at him, "Come on Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, before following him to his office.

It was a large room that, to Harry, looked like something out of a story book. Every wall was covered large book shelves covered in books, or cages filled with interesting creatures. Remus popped an old kettle on the fire and gestured to Harry to sit down next to him.

Harry sat and put his bag down, looking around at the books. Remus pulled up a small side table with a tea pot and two tea cups, with a lily pattern on, so that they could reach it.

"Don't the house elves make drinks for people?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "Yes. But there is something rather nice about making it yourself. When I was ill, my mother would always sit me down by the fire and make me tea." he smiled at the memory.

"Where you ill often?" Harry asked.

"Yes I was. It's an unfortunate side affect of my condition you see, changing every month; it takes a toll on the immune system." Remus sighed, "I was thankfully home schooled until I came here."

Harry nodded and watched Remus measure out the tea leaves and pour in the boiling water. He gave it a few stirs before leaving it to brew.

"Lets get straight to the point shall we?" Remus asked, sitting back, "You've not been yourself this last week Harry, you've missed several of my classes and all of your Potions."

Harry's face clouded, "Yes." he hissed, "What's your point?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed, he pulled out the letter from Peter Pettigrew and handed it over. Remus quickly read over it and sighed.

"The best thing you can do with that letter Harry is throw it in the fire." Remus said frankly.

"So it's not true?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head, "I didn't say that Harry, but the best way to lie is to lie with the truth."

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said.

Remus thought for a few moment, "Well you could say that I was a danger to people."

"What? You'd never hurt anyone." Harry said, shaking his head.

"I know but once a month I'm not always in control therefore I am a danger to people. It's not a lie but it's not the truth either." Remus pointed out.

Harry sat back in the chair and thought it over, "I see your point."

"In this letter there is truth but it's not the whole truth. When we were at school, James was very cruel to Severus. We all were." Remus said regretfully, "And when we grew up we made it almost impossible for Severus to fight against You-Know-Who."

"He could have not picked a side." Harry said.

"No. Harry, no one couldn't pick a side. People may pretend that now but anyone who had any level of power or influence had to pick a side." Remus told him, "Both sides made sure of that."

"If he hadn't told-" Harry began.

"I'm sure James would be dead anyway." Remus said firmly, "Your parents had already faced You-Know-Who three times and his followers countless times before that final battle. Never mind the fact that there is every chance someone else would have told You-Know-Who that your parents were a threat which would have led to the same result."

Harry tried not to cry, "But it was him that told and being picked on as a child isn't an excuse."

Remus sighed, "It wasn't picking Harry. It was… it was torture. We made every day of his life unbearable and revelled in it."

"I can't imagine you picking on anyone." Harry mumbled.

"Yes. Well I can make a hundred excuses. I'd never had a friend before and I didn't want to do anything that would loose me my three friends." Remus explained, "I think Peter was the same really, he was a shy boy who just wanted to fit in. I think he was only friends with James really because it was easier than being one of his potential victims. But at the end of the day we all have to take responsibility for our actions."

"What...what..." Harry couldn't get the question out.

"What did we do?" Remus looked down at his hands, "I can't even remember most of it, which just makes it worse because I know that Severus will remember everything. The things I do remember though are horrific, times when I knew James had gone to far. He…"

Harry looked at Remus.

Remus took several deep breaths and rubbed his forehead, "Lets just say that turning someone upside down and stripping them naked is never excusable."

Harry blinked, "Are you kidding me?"

Remus shook his head, "I wish I could say that I was. I… I hate what we did and if I could go back and change it, I would in a second. It made a lot of hard feelings and honestly? I can't blame Severus for siding with You-Know-Who."

Harry shuffled in his chair and stared into the fire.

"And it's not like he was the only one. Draco's parents were both death eaters, many people were." Remus pointed out, "Most pure-blooded families where involved. And at the end of the day, Peter wanted power, that's why he betrayed your parents. Yes he might have been scared, we all were, but they trusted him and he betrayed them. That's why You-Know-Who was able to find them."

"He could have given them more time though." Harry said, "They could have had back up!"

Remus looked at him intensely, "You know there was meant to be someone else in the house the night your parents where attacked?"

Harry looked up and shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Sirius was living with them at the time." Remus told him, "He was out on a date with his girlfriend at the time when You-Know-Who arrived. He could have made a huge difference if he'd been there. He could have saved your father. He's never really forgiven himself for that."

"I never knew that." Harry mumbled.

"He's never really talked about it. Until Nikka came along, can you remember him ever really getting involved with anyone?" Remus pointed out, "He didn't know that would be the night everything would go wrong but he wasn't there. Do you blame him as well?"

"No, of course not. You still should have told me, I'm not a baby any more." Harry said firmly, his anger was quickly falling apart, replaced by huge amounts of guilt from everything he said to Severus and the way he'd acted lately.

"We didn't not tell you because you're a child Harry, we didn't tell you because you already knew the truth. I, we all thought, that adding in all the politics wouldn't help. Your mother lost it when Severus first told her. You were only about three but she kicked him out the house and sobbed for days." Remus said.

"But she let him back." Harry said, an edge of harshness in his voice.

"Yes, because she loved him and worked out very quickly that he wasn't to blame for what happened. I think you know that as well now."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I was just so cross. For some reason this year, it's just really hit me that I don't even know what James was like. From what you've said I wouldn't have liked him much."

Remus shook his head, "Your father grew up a lot once he left school. He was an only child and his parents, well he was rather spoiled. Lily was a very good influence on him and once you were born, he loved you so much."

"People always say I look like him." Harry said, "What if I'm like him?"

"You're not Harry. Who our parents are doesn't make us. We make our own choices." said Remus firmly, "You do look a lot like him but you've got your mother's eyes, they're kind, kind to a fault."

Harry smirked, "Well I try."

"And you succeed Harry." Remus told him, "Even I would have lost my temper with Ron before you did."

Harry flopped back against the chair, "I signed up to stay here over the holidays this year." he mumbled, "I'm not even sure why. I didn't think."

"You were angry and there's nothing wrong with that. I believe that Severus is having to work over Christmas day this year anyway, and I've been asked to as well. I'm sure it wouldn't be to difficult to smuggle Lily, Danica and Sirius in." Remus paused, "And it might do you some good to stay here, it'll give you some space and show you what it would have been like if Severus and Sirius hadn't stopped Dumbledore from taking you after the attack."

Harry sat up, "He actually tried? I knew he wanted to but why would he take me if he didn't have anywhere for me to go? Was he hoping to raise me himself or something?" Harry asked confused.

Remus blinked at him, "Harry, Dumbledore did have a place for you. He was going to leave you with your aunt and uncle."

"He… it doesn't matter. I can't imagine having to put up with Dudley everyday, at least I would have been able to beat some sense into him." Harry shrugged.

Remus smiled, "Well we could have hoped but I think things ended up better this way. Can I expect to see you back in classes from now on?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go and find Dad, say I'm sorry."

Remus nodded, "Good idea." he gave Harry a hug and walked him to the door.

"Can you keep this?" Harry asked, handing him the letter from Pettigrew, "I've been carrying it around with me since Dumbledore gave it to me and I think it's just made things that much worse."

Remus took the letter and gave Harry a sad smile, "Yes, I imagine it has. It's strange how something so small can have such a big impact on your life. Take care Harry."

Harry smiled, "I will." he left the room and started down the corridor.


	59. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry made his way down towards the dungeons thinking. He hadn't told Remus that Dumbledore had lied to him, it was a lie. There had been a lot of semi lies but Dumbledore had told him, flat out, that he hadn't thought about where Harry was going to go. That wasn't true.

It ironically brought home what Remus meant about lying with the truth. Harry had missed all the half lies and not quite truths but it was the complete lie he'd sort of seen through.

Harry couldn't imagine growing up at the Dursley's. They hated him; they always had and they hated anything to do with magic. Would they have even let him go to Hogwarts? Harry doubted it; he was pretty sure they would have shipped him off to some school that was more like a prison.

He paused outside Severus's office and took a deep breath, for the first time a horrible thought entered his mind. What if Severus wouldn't forgive him? Harry saw his hand was trembling as he lifted it to knock and put it down.

Instead he turned and scurried back up to the library to study.

Harry felt weird about staying over the holidays at Hogwarts. The Slytherin common room was going to be nearly empty. He'd been trying his best to be happy and cheerful in Potions class but still hadn't been able to bring himself to say how sorry he was, every time he tried the thought that Severus might not forgive him stopped him.

Lily had agreed to come to Hogwarts for Christmas day with the family but wasn't happy with Harry for staying over the holidays. Harry knew why and he couldn't blame her. She'd been worried about him going back to school in the first place and him staying was just yet more time she wasn't there to look after him. He also knew how cross she was over the way he'd treated Severus; he could see a serious conversation when she got to the school.

Danica had sent him a drawing of her and Lily playing in a forest. He missed her, she was still young but she knew he should have been home for Christmas and wasn't; she missed him.

Harry had put his holidays to good use though. He had not only caught up on all his classes and was very prepared for his exams; Harry had made up his mind that he had to have a way of defending himself from the Dementors.

Professor Dumbledore had assured him that they would be kept off the school grounds but Harry felt it was better to have his own protection. Remus had offered to help with a few private lessons over the holidays.

First day of the holidays, Harry had walked calmly down the nearly empty corridors and knocked on the Defence Against the Dark Arts door.

Remus opened it after just a few moments, smiling.

"Come on in Harry."

Harry walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him. Inside the room the desks had been moved to the sides and a large trunk stood in the middle of the room.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" Remus asked, leaning against a desk.

"I'm OK." Harry told him, "It's weird being in the school when it's so empty."

Remus nodded, "Yes I know the feeling. James, Sirius and I stayed on holiday in our, fifth year, and Peter as well. It was strange and there's always more Gryfindors that stay than Slytherins so at least we had a few more people around."

Harry nodded, "I've only seen a couple of others in the dorm today."

"Have you had any more letters?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, "No. At least none that Professor Dumbledore has given me."

Remus nodded, "Good. Well shall we get started?"

Harry nodded and pulled his wand out.

"Today I'm going to teach you a simple but effective spell that will help repel a Dementor. This is advanced stuff Harry, if you can't get it right away, don't worry. There are teachers who can't do this."

"And you think I can?" Harry asked.

Remus paused for a moment, "Honestly I don't know but this is the best way to fight them. And you're pretty clever when you want to be." he smiled.

Harry grinned, "Well, we can hope."

Remus smiled, "The wording is fairly simple: Expecto Patronum." he said clearly.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry repeated back, before copying the spiral hand movements Remus had shown him.

"Very good." Remus told him, "That's not the difficult bit though; the spell creates a sort of happy shield for the Dementors to feed on rather than you and in order for that to work you have to think of a memory. The happiest memory you have. Let it fill you mind, you heart and soul."

Harry paused, "What if it doesn't work?"

Remus sighed and shrugged, "Dementors are nasty. They have one goal in life; to steal the happiness from everyone and everything they come across. This is the best way to protect yourself if you ever end up in that situation."

Harry nodded, "I better get good at it then." he held his wand up and let a memory flow through him.

"Expecto Patromun!" He shouted. Nothing happened.

"Well done." Remus told him, "I did say that this was difficult magic, try again."

After several more tries a thin wisp of pale light came from the tip of his wand.

"Well done Harry." Remus said, sitting forward impressed, "I didn't think you'd be able to get it so soon."

Harry smiled and lent against a nearby desk, it was more draining than it looked, "Well maybe I could fight of a baby Dementor."

Remus let out a snort of laughter, "You did well. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and gathered his stuff together. He practised as much as he could and two days later he was able to form a shield like glow in front of him.

"Ready to try it for real?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, he wasn't feeling so drained any more; he found that alternating his happy memories seemed to be helping.

He took a deep breath and braced himself as Remus opened the chest in front of him. The air went cold and Harry felt him mind go blank for a moment as the dark, cloaked figure moved towards him.

"EXPECTO PATROMUN!" He shouted and the silver shield flew from the end of his wand. The Dementor stopped moving forward, banging against the shield; unable to get to Harry.

Harry smiled, proud of himself but this was so much more draining than just practising. He moved forward a few steps to try and force the Dementor back into the trunk but the shield faltered and faded away quickly.

Remus stepped in front of him and the Dementor quickly turned into a glowing white orb.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said with a flick of his wand, the orb turned into a balloon and flew into it's trunk, "Well, they'll be quite happy in here for a while."

"A boggart." Harry said, scratching the back of his head, "That was a good idea."

Remus smiled, "Even the best wizards don't want to have to practice this spell on an actual Dementor and I can't imagine we'd have many volunteers from them anyway."

Harry laughed. Remus handed him a large square of chocolate and gestured for him to take a seat.

"You're doing brilliantly. Looking forward to seeing your Mum tomorrow?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, "I've missed them loads."

"I've heard you've still not been able to say sorry to Severus. I thought you were going to." Remus said carefully.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, "I was. I don't know what I would do if he wouldn't forgive me."

Remus gave Harry a gentle smile, "He forgave me. And Sirius."

"But that took ages. I remember to arguments you all used to have." Harry pointed out.

Remus nodded, "I suppose three years must seem like a very long time to you still."

Harry wasn't sure how to take that. He felt that Remus was making a point of how young he was still but three years was a long time. Harry had felt even more guilty that his two happiest memories involved Severus; at least he thought they both do.

"What are you happy memories Harry?" Remus asked, as if he was reading his mind, "If you don't mind me asking. I'll tell you mine."

Harry smirked and nodded, "One is when Danica was born, well when I first met her. I'd never felt love like that before. She suddenly was everything in the world to me. Like a part of me, of my heart and soul was hers. I thought I was going to explode with happiness."

Remus smiled, "I remember. Sirius and I took you to the hospital to see them, just a few hours after she was born. Severus sat you down on one of those horrible plastic chairs in the room and helped you hold her. You started crying and Lily was all worried you were upset."

Harry nodded, "She was so tiny."

"What's the other one? You said that _one_ is Danica, that suggests there's more." Remus asked.

"It's blurry. I was in my cot I think, but in my head it was a jail almost and I was crying. Screaming as loudly as I could but no one came. Then strong arms picked me up and held me close. It wasn't a smell I knew but I could hear his heart beat and I was safe." Harry said quietly.

"Harry… that was..." Remus couldn't find the words.

"That was the night Dad died. I know. And I know it was Severus who picked me up; who made me safe." Harry said.

"Nothing is broken so much so that it can't be fixed Harry." Remus told him, "You will get there."

Harry nodded, he hoped so.

"Fancy having another go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah why not?" Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and stood up to face the Dementor /Boggart again.

"Knock knock?" Harry heard a voice outside the empty dorm room, breaking his sleep and dragging him back to the real world.

He sat up up and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"Come in." He called.

The door cracked open and Danica ran in.

"Harry!" She called, jumping on his bed and giving him a large hug, "I've missed you." She told him, her head buried in his neck.

"I've missed you too." He told her.

Danica laughed and jumped off the bed, pulling the covers off him.

"You'd think it was a special day or something." Harry laughed.

Danica gave an exaggerated sigh in his direction and smoothed down her white dress, before tucking her hair behind her ears. It had grown even longer over since Harry had last saw her and now fell in a black waterfall down her back.

Harry grinned and climbed out of bed, carefully digging his white robes out of his trunk.

"Danica, Daddy's down stairs. Go play with him and Uncle Sirius for a little while OK? We'll be down in a minute." Lily smiled.

Danica nodded and skipped out the room leaving Lily and Harry alone. Lily walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry sat down next to her.

"Well?" was all Lily needed to say.

Harry felt himself welling up, "I just… I got a letter and it said it was Dad's fault that James died."

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It's not true Harry. I can promise you that."

Harry nodded, "Remus explained a bit."

"It was an awful time and I miss your father everyday." She paused for a moment, "And when I first found out what Severus had done, telling that we were a threat, I blamed him as well; I felt betrayed and broken. I missed James so much I felt like my heart was breaking inside of me, but it wasn't Severus's fault."

Harry nodded, "I know that now."

"You need to tell him that Harry." Lily said kindly.

"What if it's not enough?" Harry shrugged, "I don't think I could deal with it if he said it wasn't good enough. At least this way… I..."

"At least this way you have the power. Sometimes you just have to trust and Severus... he's mellowed a lot over the years." Lily smiled, "He loves you."

Lily stood up to let Harry get dressed.

"Mum can I ask you a question?" Harry asked slowly.

Lily nodded, "Of course. Anything."

Harry chewed his lip for a moment, "If James suddenly was alive again, would you take him back?"

Lily let out a deep breath.

"I'd always thought of Severus as my Dad but this year, I don't know why, but it's been playing on my mind more and more and if James suddenly walked through the door… I don't know if I'd want him as my Dad." Harry let out. It was a scary thought, one he'd had buried for a while.

Lily gave him a sad smile, "For years after he died the answer would have been yes. In a second, but now… I don't think so." She told him, "I wouldn't cut him out of my life but honestly, he's not my husband any more. You and Severus and Danica are my family now."

Harry nodded, "Is it wrong I feel the same? You tried so hard but really I don't know who James is and sometimes, sometimes I just don't care."

Lily gave him a hug, "That's not wrong Harry. You were so young when he died, it's not a surprise that you don't feel a connection to him. You're thirteen. Honestly, I remember when I was that young and everything was spinning around my head. We want to cling to who we are; and if we don't know who that is it makes things difficult."

Harry smiled, "I love you Mum."

"I love you too." Lily said, holding him close.

Harry changed quickly and joined his family down stairs. Danica was sitting in a large pile of presents jumping up and down with excitement.

Harry sat next to her and smiled, "Do you want to open your presents first?"

Danica nodded and grinned, "Yes please." She grabbed the largest parcel she could find with her name on and tore off the wrapping paper.

Once all the presents where opened, Lily left Harry playing with Danica under Sirius and Severus's careful observation on the excuse of going to find Remus.

She walked quickly down the corridor, the letter from Pettigrew to Harry tightly gripped in her hand. She stood face to face with the ugly stone gargoyle, blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Flicking her wand, her small kitten Patronus appeared before her.

"Tell the Professor I would like a word." Lily told it.

The kitten gave a small nod and hopped through the solid stone wall. A few moments later the stone gargoyle moved aside and Lily stepped on the moving stairs.

She knocked on the door which opened immediately. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a large armchair with a book. He gave Lily a polite smile.

"What can I do for you Mrs Snape?" he asked, sitting up and putting the book to one side.

Lily took several deep breaths, "I want to know why you felt it was, in anyway, appropriate to give this letter to my son." she said holding it up.

Lily watched as a small flicker of annoyance passed through Dumbledore's eyes. He paused and moved over to his desk, gesturing for her to sit down. She didn't.

"It was addressed to him. I felt he had the right to know what happened." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"This isn't what happened." Lily pointed out, as calmly as she could which wasn't much, "You know that. You were one of the ones who fought for Severus to be pardoned. He was a double agent, any information he passed over he didn't think would cause any major damage. He didn't even know Harry was born!"

Dumbledore gave her a smile, "That doesn't mean Harry doesn't have the right to know what happened. _If_ he chooses to forgive Severus he should have all the information to do so."

Lily rolled her eyes at the headmasters persistence, "Yes; _ALL_ the information." she sighed and leant against the desk, "Peter wants to be released. That is the only reason he's playing these games. He made me come and see him over the summer as well."

"I didn't know that." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Lily was sure he was lying, there seemed to be almost nothing Dumbledore didn't know, "At the end of the day headmaster, with all due respect, Harry is my son. Any more letters for him, from Peter or anyone else sending them through you are to come to me first. I'll tell Harry and I take full responsibility if any of those letters do have to go back to Harry."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, Lily could tell he was angry, "Lily I really think-"

"I've made up my mind Albus. He is my son; I raise him." Lily said firmly, standing up, "Now I'll see you later at the meal?"

Dumbledore gave her a tight smile, "Of course. We've not got many staying this year, what with the Dementors around so I'm planning on all sitting at one table."

"A wonderful idea." Lily smiled at him and quickly left the office.

She made it to the bottom of the staircase before stopping to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding on the inside of her chest. That had taken far more effort than it should have done. She still didn't know why Dumbledore had ever given Harry that letter and she doubted she ever would. She shook her head to try and clear it, she wasn't going to let Pettigrew ruin this Christmas as well.

She felt herself about to cry and dived into a nearby classroom. The tears flowed quickly and silently. Suddenly her head was filled with the Christmas after James had died.

Severus and Sirius could barely be in the same room as one another with out a fight breaking out and Kreacher was still sulking about having such filth in his mistress's house. Lily had sat on the bed, in her dirty and still messy room, listening to the fights downstairs while Harry slept, feeling utterly alone.

She'd been working as hard as she could, although she was still weak, to make a new set of white robes for herself as her last ones had been burnt to ashes in the attack. But the next embroidery that was needed was her and James getting married.

She spent the day putting as much love into the stitches as she could manage as the tears pooled on the fabric. She'd cried so much the thread had run and now that small patch looked like a water colour. 

She hadn't fixed it, even all these years later. That day she'd made up her mind that things had to change in that house. No more fights. Kreacher was part of the family and if anyone didn't like it they would answer to her.

She had also let go of part of her anger that day. By evening she'd laid on the bed, feeding Harry, exhausted. She was to tired to be sad all the time any more, to tired to be angry at the world she had to rebuild.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see Professor Trelawney standing in the doorway. Her large round glasses, staring at Lily.

Lily wiped her eyes and forced a smile, "Professor Trelawney, I haven't seen you in years."

Professor Trelawney nodded, "Yes, I prefer to stay in my tower, the fewer vibrations give me less headaches."

"I see." Lily smiled, "Why are you down?"

"I was looking into the tea leaves and saw that a mouse would soon escape it's trap if someone didn't act against it. I told the kitchen house elves but they were very sure that the kitchen was rodent free. I was on my way to inform Albus. We don't want mouse droppings in our food do we?" Trelawney said in her sing-song voice.

Lily tried not to laugh and looked very concerned, "No we don't. Someone could get really ill."

Professor Trelawney nodded gravely, "Stay safe my child." she said before walking away.

Lily smiled and shook her head, she made sure her face was clear of tears before heading off back down the corridor to find Remus.


	60. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

That evening, they sat around a large table that ran down the middle of the great hall. Danica was playing under the table with a new set of ponies she got for Christmas, a pegasus, a unicorn and a thestral.

Harry sat next to his mother and a nervous looking Gryffindor first year called Freddy, who's parents were working over the holidays. He seemed a bit overwhelmed sitting with not only the other houses but also all the teachers who were staying over the holidays.

Professor Dumbledore had just welcomed them when there were a few nervous foot steps entering the hall. Harry looked behind him to see Professor Trelawney pulling at the edge of her shawl looking rather awkwardly at them all.

"Sybil, how nice of you to join us." Professor Dumbledore beamed.

"We weren't expecting you Sybil." Professor McGonagall said, an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"I wasn't going to come but I felt the need for company today." Professor Trelawney told them, "But now I am here I feel a rather ominous feeling across the gathered here." she said dramatically.

Several of the teachers rolled their eyes at the comment, which Harry felt was a little inappropriate of them with students around.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Professor Sprout said firmly, "We all feel all right don't we?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"I wouldn't want to tempt the fates." Professor Trelawney told them.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Don't worry, we all feel quite well." he took out his wand and drew another chair in the air before tucking it into the table on his left for her to sit.

"I feel that adding another to the number will make it quiet dreadful for the one who stands first." Professor Trelawney warned them.

"Just sit down Sybil." Professor McGonagall told her, "We're all hungry and I'm sure you are as well."

Professor Trelawney huffed loudly and sat down, "You know 42 is a very unlucky number?" she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"There isn't 42 of us Sybil, it's 43. Danica is under the table." Lily smiled, pulling Danica into her seat.

She smiled and waved shyly at Professor Trelawney, who's stony face melted and she smiled back.

"I don't think I've ever met your daughter before." Professor Trelawney said.

"No." Severus said pleasantly, "Danica has been to the school quiet often but rarely leaves my office area." he smiled down lovingly Danica.

"It's nice to meet you." Danica said.

"I like your dress Danica." Professor Trelawney said, "I had one just like it when I was your age."

Danica blushed and pressed down the smooth white fabric.

"I think I still have it somewhere." Trelawney said dreamily, as everyone began to serve themselves with the food that had just arrived, "But when my husband died I couldn't bring myself to wear it again. Something that isn't used like that turns to dust after a while."

"I'm sure it'll be fine with a good clean." Professor McGonagall said. (43)

Professor Trelawney shook her head, "It's of no matter. I'll never wear it again. It's nice to see the old ways carried on though. Not many young ones even know about it any more."

Sirius helped Danica fill her plate with food before they all tucked in. Harry thought about how few did actually have a set of white robes that they used. Even over the few years he'd been at Hogwarts there were less and less in his year. Many people scoffed at it and peer pressure was a powerful thing.

Harry ate, rarely talking, instead he was enjoying listening to the conversation around him. Danica entertained them all with a rather long story about a lady bird she'd found in the garden the other day. No one seemed to mind though, in fact several of the teachers clapped when she finally finished.

They finished the meal and were making their way back to the Slytherin common room when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

Professor Trelawney stood behind him looking troubled.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

Trelawney opened her mouth to speak, looking worriedly at Danica before shaking her head, "Nothing dear. I just wanted to say how well you're doing at Divination." she gave a weak smile and wondered off back to her tower.

"Well that was nice of her." Lily said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Come on, lets go have a few games of chess before we have to head home."

Harry grinned and nodded.

That night he lay in the empty dorm room, in a fitful sleep.

He dreamt he was running, not from something but to it. There were screams, he recognised them, maybe his mothers. Then there was a growing trail of blood and Harry felt terrified to turn the next corner. He looked round and saw a long streak of black hair coated in bright red blood.

Hermione stood rather nervously in Malfoy Manor, looking around at the large ball room.

"Are you OK Hermione?" Draco asked, handing her a glass of wine.

Hermione nodded, "It's just… wow. Your house is huge!"

Draco smirked, "Yeah it is a bit."

"I thought our house was big but this is amazing." Hermione looked around in awe.

"It's been in the family for generations. Mum and Dad redecorated when they moved in and made the odd improvement here and there but it's been here for the best part of a thousand years." Draco explained.

He gestured over to a couple of seats. The hall was still mostly empty, half a dozen house elves were hurrying around putting the food out and making last minute changes to the decoration. Hermione was fascinated by the fake snow that was falling slowly, melting into nothing seven foot about the floor.

"It's going to be weird not having Harry here." Draco sighed, "First year I'll remember there being when he's not come."

"I have to say you two make unlikely friends." Hermione told him, sipping the fruity wine in her glass. She was trying not to guzzle it; it tasted like winter, warm and spicy.

"Really?" Draco said shocked, "We always seemed very alike to me."

Hermione laughed, "That's my point, you're too alike."

Draco smirked, "Well, not saying we haven't had the odd spat. We were both fiercely competitive when we were younger. Mrs Ijewsky, she was our tutor, had to tell us off more than once for fighting but we've just always been there for one another."

"I can't imagine your parents just ran into each other down at Tesco." Hermione said, she'd know the boys for nearly two and half years but still knew relatively little about them and felt it was time to change that.

"What's Tesco?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "It's a shop. I just meant that I can't see your parents moving in the same circles."

Draco let out a snort of laughter, "No. They were actually on different sides in the war."

Hermione looked shocked, "You mean…?"

"Yes." Draco said, "We don't talk about it much. Both Mother and Father come from pure-blooded families; they didn't have a lot of choice if they wanted to keep me safe. After You-Know-Who was defeated, Father wanted to make amends with Lily. She was suddenly a very useful friend to have. But in the end Mother and her actually have a lot in common and they're as close as friends can be. It's weird because they never would have met under normal circumstances but they would have missed out on an amazing friendship."

"It can't have been easy for them." Hermione said with a frown, "What did their families think?"

"Well Father is the last of his, Mother's mother died before the war finished. She has two sisters, one was very supportive, she'd married a muggleborn herself the other… not so much. There's more family drama around them anyway." Draco sighed, "She's Gemini and Rodolphus's mother, I'm not sure if you've met them or not."

Hermione nodded, "Two of the Slytherin first years? Twins?"

Draco nodded, "That's them."

"The girl gives me the creeps." Hermione whispered, "I don't know what it is about her but it feels like it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge you know."

Draco nodded.

It wasn't long before Pansy and Daphne arrived. They sat and talked but Danica dragged them off to dance once she'd arrived. Draco was mingling with different guests. Hermione didn't know where to start, she hadn't know there were so many Lords and Ladies that were magical.

She was very grateful when Neville came over and sat with her. She gave him a warm smile and patted the seat next to her.

"Good to see you here Hermione." He grinned, and flicked the tail of his suit effortlessly underneath him as he sat down.

"I was worried I was going to be over dressed." Hermione said, smoothing the red stain of her knee length dress, "I think I'm under."

Neville shrugged, "Don't worry about it. The Malfoy's manners are too good to say anything." he grinned, "They'll just be happy to have you here."

"It's amazing." Hermione said, "I know the Hogwarts decorations can be brilliant but this is a whole other level."

"Yep they know how to throw a party." Neville agreed.

"The Duke of Waterford, Lord Lestrange, Earl of Tramore, Lord Lestrange, Lord Rabastan, Lord Corvus, Lady Gemini." was announced and the room doors opened.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne quickly made their way over to where Hermione and Neville where sitting.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, "Were they not invited?"

Draco shook his head, "No Mother always invites them but the children never come and Aunt Bella always does."

"Always?" Hermione asked, "Maybe she just wanted to stay home tonight."

"And give up a chance to upstage mother? Never. She's never missed a party yet." Draco said, "There must be a reason why she's not here."

Neville, Pansy and Daphne nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned, "I've got to say there are is a lot more nobility in the wizarding world than I ever knew. And I've never seen someone who looks less like a lord that him." she said pointing subtly at Rodolphus.

"Well technically he's a Duke." Neville said, "But only an Irish one."

"Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. They're no less important, it's just an old British thing." Daphne shrugged, "One of those old quirks."

Hermione sat back, she had very little knowledge about how nobility worked and was feeling rather out of her depth, there was going to be some serious research when she got home. It was the first time she'd begrudged her parents for being firmly middle class.

"Is there anyone who isn't royalty here?" Hermione laughed.

"Well technically we're nobility." Pansy corrected kindly, "And I'm not even a lady, just the Honourable Miss Parkinson."

Daphne laughed, "That really didn't help did it?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Not really. Feeling a little out numbered. I never even knew."

Neville shrugged, "We don't really rub it in. Some people do." he said pointedly at the Lestranges, "But most of us are a bit more down to earth."

"Magical families that are old enough are nearly always nobility because, in time of crises, they're the ones with a lot of power to help." Pansy explained.

Hermione nodded, that made a lot of sense. She wished she hadn't been out of the room when her friends arrived so she could have heard them being announce, it seemed rude somehow to ask now.

"Fancy having a dance Pansy?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

Pansy nodded and twirled out on to the dance floor, her pale lilac dress fluttering with the movement.

Daphne smiled, "They seem happy."

Neville and Hermione nodded.

"Lady Nikka of Lockerbie and Miss Tonks."

Nikka and Tonks walked into the room and greeted a few people.

"Care for a dance Lady Lockerbie?" Tonks said, with an exaggerated bow.

Nikka rolled her eyes and smirked, "Don't be jealous, just because your mum ran off and got herself disowned." She pulled her tongue out at her friend.

Tonks laughed and they moved to the dance floor.

"Nikka, I haven't seen you in ages." Lily said walking over and giving Nikka a hug.

Nikka hugged her back before being jumped on by Danica.

"Hi Kitten." Nikka smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I love your dress."

"Thank you." Danica said, wriggling down and giving Nikka a twirl of her dark blue dress.

Sirius wondered over and looked awkward, "Hi." he said.

Nikka stiffened, "Hello Sirius, how are you?"

"I'm OK. Harry has made a full recovery after the accident." Sirius told her, wishing he'd never walked over.

"I'm glad." Nikka said, she patted Tonks's hand.

Tonks smiled, "It's great to see you Lily. I think Mum is here somewhere; she'd love to say hi."

"I'll go find her." Lily smiled, aware of how awkward things had become.

"Come on Nikka lets go get something to eat, I'm starving." Tonks said, waving goodbye to Lily and pulling Nikka away.

"What was all that about?" Lily asked Sirius, "Did you two have a fight?"

Sirius shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Lets go find Andromeda."

Lily nodded, looking back quickly at Nikka and filing it away in her head to find out what was going on.


	61. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione had taken a step outside, even though the ballroom had been charmed not to over heat, she needed some air. There was a lot of people and the dirty looks from the Lestrange twins was getting too much for her.

She could hear Draco's voice not far away so wondered though the dark ground to find him. She hadn't realised how far voices must travel in these grounds and was thinking about turning back when she saw him through a small patch of trees.

She took a couple of steps closer, "Knock knock?" she said.

Draco turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." Draco told her, "I'm just coming."

"It's OK, I'll come to you. I needed the air you see, feeling a bit overwhelmed in the house." She said, already walking forward.

"No it's..."

Hermione was already standing next to him. She could see the small clearing in the trees was well cared for. Bunches of wild flowers grew around the edges and there was a sparklingly clean white marble bench, that Draco had been sitting on, was on one side.

That wasn't what caught Hermione's attention though. That was the eight, small stone grave markers.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered.

Draco took a deep breath, "Please don't say anything to Mother or Father?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course not. But Draco..."

"These are my siblings." Draco said, "Put simply."

He guided Hermione to the bench and sat next to her, she looked like she was about to cry or faint and he wasn't sure which.

"I… I don't understand." She said, "I didn't..."

"It's not well known." Draco told her, "But Mother really struggles to have children."

"Where do you fit?" she asked, she couldn't take her eyes off the graves.

"I'm her sixth pregnancy." Draco explained, "They were still trying for more children but every time… every time she looses one, we nearly loose her."

Hermione managed to tear her eyes from the graves to look at him. There were tears in his eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt for coming in here.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I end up coming here a lot when I'm announced anywhere. It sound stupid bit I sometimes feel like I stole the title." Draco told her, it felt good to get it out. He'd told Harry but only because Harry had also once stumbled across the sight and that was a long time ago, he wasn't even sure if Harry would remember or not.

"Who? Umm?" Hermione wasn't sure how to say it.

Draco stood and knelt by the side of the first grave stone.

"This is my eldest brother, he should have been born in the late spring, early summer of 1974 but Mother miscarried at sixteen weeks. His name was Abraxas." Draco told her.

"She must have been very young." Hermione said, moving to kneel by Draco.

He nodded, "She was. Barely finished school when she married Father." he smiled.

"How did they meet?" Hermione asked, happy to get him on a less upsetting topic.

Draco let out a laugh, "That's a whole other drama."

"You don't have to tell me." Hermione said, "But I wont tell anyone if you do."

Draco shook his head, "Most pure bloods already know. It's not a well kept secret they just don't say anything about it. Mother wasn't meant to marry Father. They met when Father was courting Bellatrix and Mother was their chaperon."

Draco was clearly in his own little world so Hermione didn't interrupt even though she had questions she wanted to ask.

"They didn't love each other or anything, it was just their parents had decided that the Black and Malfoy houses would join and Bellatrix is the eldest. It all went wrong though, Mother had just gotten back from school for the summer before her seventh year and her and Father fell in love. It was slow to start, but when she went back to school they wrote to one another and when she was home for the holidays they snuck out." Draco told her. "However they weren't as careful as they should have been, and at the beginning of August she fell pregnant. They didn't know until the beginning of October, but by then even without a test, Mother was pretty sure. They told Druella, her mother, and she lost it. They were going to announce Bellatrix and Father's engagement in just a few days and Mother was terrified that they still would and they would just take the baby from her. Instead, they let Mother and Father marry six weeks later, the same day that Bellatrix and Father were meant to marry. It's why they could have such a big wedding so quickly."

"So Bellatrix can't have been happy." Hermione said, "I mean Lucius or Rodolphus is a pretty clear choice."

Draco nodded, "Yep. There had been talks about a Black/Lestrange marriage but Druella thought they could do better for their daughters but Bellatrix and Andromeda had already had to be barefoot at one wedding so they had to marry Bellatrix quickly. Andromeda wasn't having any of it though. She saw how terribly her sisters were being treated, from Bellatrix being tossed around like a hot potato to Mother being locked in her room for a week while her fate was decided by others. She had been talking with a muggleborn boy, they'd met at school and he lived nearby and she ran off with him, only told her parents she was married after it was to late for them to do anything about it."

"Wow." was all Hermione could think to say, "So I'm guessing they weren't best pleased?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Not at all. They disinherited Andromeda there and then and kicked her out the house. Mother didn't have any contact until after the war. I like to think that one of the reasons they sided with You-know-who during the war was not to further piss off there parents."

"Was Lucius's parents angry as well?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, a youngest daughter isn't as socially high as an eldest, not to mention the fact that Father had been misbehaving himself. Grandfather and Father weren't close at the best of times. Grandfather blamed Father for Grandmother's death, said it was the shock that killed her."

"That's horrible." Hermione said, "It wasn't his fault surely?"

"No but it shook Father up a lot." Draco told her, "They hadn't been married long when they lost Abraxas. Mother barely got out of bed when she was pregnant with me, she was so scared of loosing another one."

"And no luck afterwards either?" Hermione asked.

"No. She always looses them, the youngest was nine weeks the oldest was thirty-four. Her name was Sophia and she looked just like a sleeping baby, tiny but perfect."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, I was nine when Mother lost her. I crept into the nursery to see her. She was all wrapped up in a little white nightdress and blanket. I reached out to touch her because she looked so alive. I couldn't believe that something so peaceful looking could be dead but she was stone cold." Draco said, trying not to cry, "It was the first time it was all real to me. I'd always been a bit lonely as a child, I had Harry and Neville come round for lessons but they went home to children in their own houses and I was alone again. It was the first time that I worked out it was these deaths that make me alone."

Hermione didn't know what to say so instead wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Well at least now I know why Bellatrix is always so nasty." Hermione said after a few minutes.

Draco nodded and smirked, "Yeah. Total jealousy there."

"It's not like she's a patch on your mum anyway." Hermione smiled.

Draco shrugged, "Depends who you ask. Aunt Bella already thinks she's won."

"How?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"She has three children. She only had them to show Mother that she could. She barely lets Rodolphus touch her." Draco said.

"I'm not sure that's how children are made." Hermione laughed.

Draco snorted, "She got drunk, after You-know-who was defeated and Lily made it well known he was gone. The story goes that Rodolphus brought home some seventeen year old blonde thing, drunk Bellatrix kicked her out and let him have a go instead."

"That explains one and two but what about the youngest?" Hermione asked. They were slowly wondering back to the house now, enjoying the cold night air.

"Ah, an heir and a spare." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"It's an old saying. Basically Rodolphus needed two male children just in case something happened to his first son. He was over the moon when his first son was brought to him and then he was told it was twins. He was sure that he was going to get another boy and never have to worry about his cold and bitter wife again."

"But he got Gemini." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Exactly." Draco said, "She was the ultimate disappointment for him. He wouldn't stop nagging until Bellatrix tried for another baby; she had barely recovered from having the twins when she was pregnant again but at least it was another boy."

They reached the door of the house and paused,

"Thank you so much for inviting me tonight." Hermione smiled, "I really enjoyed myself."

Draco smiled back, "I'm very glad."

She checked her watch, it was nearly eleven, her parents would be here to collect her soon.

"I'll see you at school?"

Draco nodded, "Yep. Have a good last few days of freedom."

Hermione laughed and went inside to say goodbye to everyone and grab her jacket.

Her parents were waiting just outside the Malfoy manor grounds. Lucius insisted on waiting with her until her parents arrived.

"Thank you for walking me to the bus stop." Hermione said.

Lucius nodded, "It's only proper." he said with a small smile.

It wasn't long before the Grangers pulled up in their car. Lucius looked over it rather confused.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Hermione smiled, giving them both a hug as they got out of the car.

"Did you have a good time?" Her mother asked, tucking a bit of Hermione's bushy hair behind her ear.

Hermione nodded and beamed, "It was brilliant!"

"I'm glad." her father said, "Hi, I don't think we've met. Richard Granger, this is my wife Jean."

Lucius shook his hand, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you for walking Hermione to the bus stop." Jean smiled.

"I could have walked that far by myself mum." Hermione mumbled.

"No problem at all. Draco, my son, would never forgive me if something happened to Miss Granger here." Lucius smiled, "It was a pleasure having her at the party. We're so glad she enjoyed it."

Hermione's parents smiled,

"Well we're just sorry we couldn't make it." Richard said, "We had a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"I completely understand, there's always the next party." Lucius smiled.

Hermione grinned and waved goodbye getting into the car. Lucius watched until they'd driven away before slowly walking back to the house.

He paused for a moment, a cold wind whipped around his shoulders, ruffling his cloak. He was sure he heard the faint pop of someone apparating nearby.

"Hello." He called out, his right hand reached into his robes and formed a tight grip on his wand. There was no response.

He began to move forward slowly when he saw a crushed flower on the ground in front of him. Lucius scanned around him before bending down to pick it up. There was a sticky red substance on it that he was sure was blood.

Lucius felt his heart begin to race, "Who's there? I demand you show yourself!" he ordered, but there was no answer. Lucius forced himself to take several deep breaths to calm himself and made his fingers let the crushed and bloody narcissus flower fall to the ground.


	62. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table at dinner time waiting for his friends to get back. As the returning students from the Christmas holidays slowly filtered into the great hall and took their seats he waved over Daphne, Pansy and Draco.

"Where's Astoria?" Harry asked.

"She's wondering up with a few of her first year friends." Daphne told him, "She's quite the little social butterfly."

Harry smirked, "Have a good holiday?"

They nodded in agreement,

"Yeah it was brilliant." Draco said, he looked around, Gemini and Rodolphus were sitting at the other end of the table, "They turned up to the party." he whispered.

"And Bellatrix didn't." Pansy added in.

Harry blinked a few times, "Are you being serious?"

The three of them nodded at him.

"There's more." Draco whispered, "After Father had dropped Hermione off he thought he heard someone apparate in and then he found a crushed, bloody narcissus flower."

"How do you know?" Daphne asked, there hadn't been any sign of it at the party.

"Petal found it the next day cleaning up and Father told me when I confronted him. He barely let Mother out of his sight for the rest of the holiday." Draco explained, "I think it was _her_."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"No." Draco shook his head, "But even when they're lowered for the party, the wards around our land are very strong, I can't see anyone breaking them. Bellatrix was on the guest list so she wouldn't have to."

"And on that rather creepy note," Pansy said, changing the subject, "How was your holiday Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Christmas day was pretty good and I've been having extra lessons from Remus but apart from that, it's all been pretty boring."

"Going home next year then?" Draco smirked.

Harry nodded, "Without a doubt, it would take something huge to make me miss Kreacher's cooking again."

Professor Dumbledore stood up to welcome everyone back, "Hello all, and welcome back to a new year. I hope you all enjoyed your break and are now back, well rested and eager to learn."

There was a mumble of 'yeah right' around the hall which made Dumbledore chuckle.

"Before we begin the feast I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is still off limits to all students and the Dementors are still present so please exercise all caution. I would also like to remind you that exams are coming up so as well as reminding you all to study as much as you can, please will you show respect and kindness to those in Fifth and Seventh year who are studying extra hard for their NEWTs and OWLs exams. We wish you all the best of luck."

He clapped his hands once and the plates filled with food. It was the same dishes that Harry had been eating for the last few weeks but they seemed far better now his friends were back at school as well.

With the start of term however, brought the return of classes and Harry was still not enjoying Divination. If anything since Professor Trelawney had met Danica she's been suggesting even more ways in which Harry was going to die or suffer horribly. Harry was slightly grateful at least that he was not the only one getting annoyed with the lessons. Hermione, who was looking more and more stressed as exams loomed over them, was getting more and more frustrated with Divination.

Harry had always had the sense that Hermione enjoyed being the best at everything and he wasn't wrong there. However Professor Trelawney seemed to delight in telling the whole class how useless Hermione was.

"Some are born with the inner eye," She looked lovingly at Lavender and the other Gryffindor girl, "And some are not." looking back at Hermione.

"I don't understand how Hermione is even getting to all her classes." Pansy said one day, "She must be in two places at once because she's always in Arithmancy with me but Care of Magical Creatures with you. They happen at the same time. I should know; I wanted to take both of them."

"The only way I know of that can make that happen would be a time turner but they wouldn't give one to a student surely?" Daphne said, buttering some fresh toast.

Harry shrugged and picked at his scrambled eggs. There was another Hogsmead visit today but he wasn't allowed to go. It might have had something to do with him not paying attention in Charms the other day and completely failing the test he'd been not paying attention to. Annoyingly he'd been trying to think of a way to apologise to Severus at the time but his mind was still coming up blank.

"I'm sure you can come to the next one." Pansy said, "It's only a couple of week away."

Harry nodded, if the Dementors weren't there he'd just sneak out under his invisibility cloak, but they were there and although Harry could produce a shield Patronus every time now; he didn't trust it against an actual Dementor.

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and watched them head down the track to Hogsmead. He sighed and walked slowly towards the library to go over a few practice exams.

"Hello Harry." the Weasley twins were sitting on the stairs, apparently waiting for him.

"Hello Fred, George." Harry said, stopping for them, "Aren't you going to Hogsmead?"

They shook their heads.

"Nope." Fred smiled.

"Not today, we have another little project we're working on." George grinned.

"Sounds interesting." Harry smiled, "What is it?"

"Top secret." Fred tapped the side of his nose with one finger, "But anyway that isn't why we stopped you."

"We had a think and we never really thanked you for saving Ginny last year." Fred said solemnly.

Harry couldn't disagree there, "It's fine. No harm done."

"No. It's only proper we thank you and we, after a lot of thought and weighing up the consequences, have decided to give you this."

They handed over a blank bit of parchment.

"Thank you." Harry said sarcastically, "However will I repay you?"

George and Fred rolled their eyes,

"It's more than it looks." Fred said.

"Come with us."

Harry followed them both down a corridor and into an empty classroom. They double checked that Peeves was nowhere to be seen and Fred took out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he whispered.

The parchment shifted and changed before Harry's eyes.

"It's a map." Harry said.

The twins grinned and quickly opened it up so Harry could see the last of the paths and markings form.

"Yep. This is the secret to our success." George told him.

"But now we've learnt everything we can and want to pass it on to someone else who will use it to cause just as much trouble." Fred grinned.

"Some of these lead out of Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

"Yep." George nodded, "There are several tunnels that lead out of the school, this one is your best bet. Behind the witch with the hump it leads right to Honeydukes' cellar."

"Where did you get this?" Harry said, looking over the moving foot prints with tiny writing that said who they belonged to.

"We stole it from Filch's office. It was in a box ladled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous', so of course we took it." Fred explained.

Harry turned the map over to see if it had a makers mark on it, "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs" he whispered.

"Yep." George beamed, "No idea who they are but we owe them a lot!"

Harry leaned against a nearby desk and took several deep breaths, "Well Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew."

"They guy who's in Azkaban?" Fred asked, their faces dropped.

Harry nodded, "And Padfoot is my Uncle Sirius, Moony is Uncle Remus and...and Prongs was my Dad."

"So really it's yours anyway." Fred said quietly.

Harry laughed, "That's so not the way they would have seen it."

George smiled, "They must have had a lot of power to make this when they were still at school."

Harry nodded, "Remus always said they were brilliant, and in many ways brought out the worst in each other. Are you sure you want me to have this?"

Fred and George nodded firmly.

"Without a doubt." George said.

"Enjoy all the mischief you can make with it and then when the time comes, pass it on to the next one." Fred told him.

"How do I wipe it?" Harry asked, "So other people can't read it?"

"Easy." The twins said together.

"Just tap it with your wand and say, 'Mischief Managed'" Fred said, showing him.

Harry watched as the lines slowly faded from view and folded it carefully and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you." He smiled.

The twins grinned back,

"Don't mention it." Fred said.

They looked round the classroom door and quickly left. Harry sat on the desk for a few more moments. Part of him wanted to sneak out to Hogsmead but if his mother ever found out she'd kill him. And really, he couldn't blame her there. Instead he wondered through the castle to Remus's office.

He knocked on the door, there were voices inside, so he waited quietly. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked out.

"Harry, nice to see you." he said, with a small nod of his head before walking quickly past him.

"Everything OK?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus nodded, "Yep. Not a problem. Come on it Harry."

Harry saw how thin Remus was looking, it was near the full moon but Harry was very worried that the stress of teaching as well as dealing with the full moons was to much for Remus. Lily had always been very protective of him, sending Kreacher round with hot meals if she didn't go herself and making sure that he was as well as can be. She wasn't here now though.

"You all right Harry?" Remus asked, putting some tea on for them both.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you OK? You don't look well."

Remus sighed and sat down heavily, "Well, I am very tired, I might ask Severus to take my classes for a few days soon, just give me a small break."

Harry nodded, "Well let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Not that I don't enjoy your company but it there anything in particular you wanted to talk about today?"

Harry nodded and slowly took the map out of his pocket, "I think you know what this is."

Remus sat forward and looked over it, "Well I haven't seen this for a while. Wherever did you get it?"

"It was given to me. Just now." Harry said, pouring himself and Remus a cup of tea and taking a sip, "You understand why I wont tell you who it was, that wouldn't be fair."

Remus nodded, "I never thought I'd see this again."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked, "Mum told be some of the stuff you and Dad and Sirius used to make could be a bit dangerous in the wrong hands."

Remus laughed, "Yes that's one way of putting it. This is fine, as long as you wipe it after every use and don't leave it just lying around of course. The map is only dangerous if someone uses it to dangerous things. Which I trust you won't?"

Harry nodded, "Nope. Promise."

Remus looked over it, "I know this map shows ways out of the school but promise me you wont use them when your mother has said you're not allowed out."

Harry nodded and Remus gave him the map back.

"I can't say it didn't cross my mind but I think overall it would be more than my life is worth." Harry grinned.

Remus let out a snort of laughter, "You're not wrong there."

As the term ticked along Harry felt himself being buried in more and more homework. The pressure of exams loomed over them all until several students felt they'd reached breaking point.

For Hermione, that went even further one day in Divination.

She was staring into a crystal ball looking like she was about to fall asleep when Professor Trelawney came over.

"My child, I feel the spirits are close. Tell me what you see..." She said in her sing song voice.

Hermione sat up and blinked a few times, before staring into the glass ball.

"Well...umm."

In truth Hermione saw nothing but her distorted reflection and her mind was firmly fixed on a difficult bit of Ancient Rune homework she'd been struggling with.

Professor Trelawney sighed loudly.

"I see the Grim." Hermione said quickly, "Yep definitely someone is in danger."

Professor Trelawney let out a large sigh and sat down next to Hermione. She took Hermione's hand and gave it a pat.

"My dear, you seem to struggle, you don't appear to have even the most basic of gifts..." Professor Trelawney said gently, "You just seem to… serious for the gentle art of Divination."

Hermione took a sharp breath of air in, "Well if that's the way you feel, why do I even bother." She stood up angrily and shoved her books into her bag, "It's all just a bunch of made up nonsense anyway."

And with that she stormed from the classroom, slamming the trap door shut with such force that several of the crystal balls fell off the tables and rolled across the carpeted floor.

"Oh Professor." Lavender squeaked, "Didn't you say that one of our number would leave us around Easter?"

Professor Trelawney straightened her shawl and looked very proud of herself, "There will be doubters but the truth will always show it's self."

Harry rolled his eyes, he strongly felt that Hermione leaving the lesson was more of a coincidence than proof in Professor Trelawney's abilities; which, apart from this time, had been rather lacking.

Harry however was pleased he had taken Divination, even though the lessons were boring and the classroom stifling, the homework was easy to make up which left him more time for his other subjects and the impending trial of Buckbeak.

Hagrid had been getting more and more upset as the days ticked by. The trial was only tomorrow and Hagrid was in a complete state. Harry had found it harder and harder to stay civil with Ron considering it was Ron's flare for the dramatic that had caused Buckbeak to be put on trial.

"How can Ron's brother work with dragons and Ron be such a wuss?" Hermione sighed, closing yet another not so helpful book.

Harry shook his head, "I have no idea."

Hermione made a few notes on a scrap of parchment, "I think we have a pretty good argument but I think the main issue will be Hagrid not being able to speak in front of all those officials."

"Maybe we could get a statement from Ron?" Harry said. He knew he was grasping at straws but if they could get it in writing that it was Ron not paying attention in class it might help, at least a little bit.

"I think it's his mother that's really pushing the issue to be honest." Hermione sighed, "There have been a couple of interviews in some trashy magazines and Ron seems a bit embarrassed every time it comes up now."

Harry nodded. They packed up their books and wandered down to Hagrid's hut. They could hear Fang barking excitedly at the knock.

" 'Ello you two. Come on in." Hargid said.

They walked in and took a seat on the large sofa. Harry looked over to where Buckbeak was laying in Fang's bed looking dejected.

"Do you really have to have him inside Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, "Aye. They wan' 'im tied up. It ain't fair to leave 'im ou' there with all the others."

Harry sighed.

"We've got a few more notes for you here." Hermione said, pulling out what little else they'd been able to find, "There are a few cases which could set a president but it would depend on how you read them and there haven't been any concerning a creature with such a huge danger rating."

"Have you had any luck with Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "It would help if we had him on Buckbeak's side."

Hagrid shook his head, "Na. He says he has every confidence in me but Buckbeak did lash ou'. I should 'ave started you all on somethin' more simple."

"Well you know that for next years class." Hermione said, refusing to let Hagrid wallow in worry and self pity.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the speech they'd written for him, "Have a go reading through this and we'll go from there."

Hagrid took the paper and cleared his throat. After half an hour, Harry had come to two conclusions.

One: Hagrid was terrible at public speaking. Every time he even pretended that they were ministry officials he tripped over his words and when they'd finally managed to get though one reading without any major mistakes Hagrid tripped up over the first question. Suggesting that Ron had deserved to be killed rather than just hurt.

Which lead to Harry's second conclusion; Buckbeak didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

He and Hermione wandered up to the castle in time for dinner.

"If only we could go with him, to help him speak. It's not his fault his education level isn't as high as other peoples." Hermione huffed.

Harry nodded, they'd both already asked if they could go with Hagrid and told quite firmly that the answer was no. Not only from Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Harry hadn't been able to ask Professor Snape with everything going on but the Ministry hearing committee had also said no, so even if they had somehow managed to sneak out of Hogwarts and get to London alone they would still just be turned away.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Hermione went and sat next to Neville to get herself some dinner. Harry on the other hand spotted Ron and went over to him.

"Hi, can I have a word?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up from his large plate of food, "Umm yeah sure." He stood up and followed Harry out the hall to a quiet spot in the corridor.

"You haven't talked to me in a while." Ron said, "I was worried you were pissed at me."

Harry shook his head, "I'm worried about Buckbeak."

Ron's face fell, "Harry I-"

"I need you to say it was your fault. They _will_ kill him otherwise." Harry said firmly. He figured there was no point sugar coating it any more.

Ron sighed and looked down at his feet, "I know. Look, I'll do everything I can but Mum's gone nuts over it all."

"You made it worse Ron." Harry snapped, "You can't just blame your mother all the time you have to take responsibility for your own actions."

Ron rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "You're right, I know that. I was just… I..."

Harry didn't need Ron to finish the sentence to know what Ron was thinking. He had revelled in the attention from everyone and had played on his injury; however Harry didn't believe that Ron had set out to hurt anyone, he just hadn't thought.

Harry took a deep breath, "Look, please, if there is anything you can do. Explain that you made a mistake and that you screwed up in class."

Ron shrugged, "It's not me, it's mum. I mean I will but I think mum will keep pushing anyway."

"It's worth a shot. Try talking to your mum." Harry told him.

Ron nodded, "I will, nice to talk to you again."

Harry gave him a quick nod and went to sit with his friends, feeling less than hopeful.


	63. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 20

**A/N-** Sorry I'm late putting this chapter up, I had a super busy weekend and totally forgot yesterday!

 **Chapter Twenty**

The next morning Hagrid walked slowly through the ministry halls. Buckbeak was on a long length of scruffy rope, serving as a lead and followed Hagrid happily; confused at the new sights and sounds.

"Mr Hagrid?"

An official looking wizard in a smart set of black robes came over to Hagrid.

"Aye that's me." Hagrid said, trying his best to stay calm.

"You didn't need to bring the accused." The official said, with a roll of his eyes, "My name is Titus Carr and I'm here to walk you through the trial."

Hagrid nodded, unsure what to say.

Titus looked him over and sighed, "Do you need a few minutes to smarten yourself up?"

Hagrid picked at his finger nails. He was wearing his best suit but he knew he looked scruffy compared to the other people around him.

"It's quiet all right Mr Hagrid, come this way with me." Titus said kindly.

He led the way through several confusingly long passages. They had a long wait until the lift was completely empty so they could get Buckbeak in. Buckbeak did not enjoy the experience, for a moment getting confused by his reflection but they managed to get him in in the end; leaving a lot of disgruntled workers who had to wait.

"Startin' ta think I shouldn' 'ave brough' 'im wi' me." Hagrid said as he lead the Hippogriff through the gilded corridors.

Titus sighed and didn't say anything. He opened the door to the large room where the trial was to be held. There was a small group of people sitting in two neat rows. Hagrid gave a small wave to Lily who waved back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hagrid wished she'd been able to bring Danica with her but Lily had already told him she was going to leave Danica at home with Sirius, she didn't want her to get upset. Mr and Mrs Weasley were also sitting, as far away from Lily as the small amounts of seats would allow.

Mrs Weasley glared at Hagrid, before wiping away a few tears with a brightly embroidered handkerchief. Hagrid saw another red headed man sitting next to Mr Weasley; he recognised him as Charlie, their second oldest.

"Mr Hagrid please take a seat on the left side of the room. Tie the accused to the table since you felt it was appropriate to have such a creature in this hearing." An old wizard sneered at Hagrid.

He did as he was instructed, his fingers struggling to tie the notes that would secure Buckbeak due to his nervousness. After a few minutes of him struggling gentle hands took over. Hagrid looked up and gave a grateful smile to Lily.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"It's OK. You can do this." Lily told him.

"Mrs Snape please return to your seat." The wizard in charge told them.

Lily squeezed Hagrid's arm comfortingly before going and sitting back down.

"We are here today to consider the case of one Hippogriff, goes by the name of Buckbeak. Said creature is accused of attacking a school student, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, thirteen, and causing sever bodily harm. How do you plead?"

"Well umm. 'e did...umm" Hagrid took a deep breath and looked at the notes Harry and Hermione had given him, "We plead not guilty."

The wizard sighed, "All right then lets get going. Do you have a statement to make?"

Hagrid nodded, "Aye Sir." he cleared his throat, "Buckbeak is a good pet. 'E 'as been 'round children before and never 'ad an issue. Buckbeak is a wonderful example of a good 'Ippogriff and as a Professor o' 'Ogwarts I feel that it were Ron's actions tha' caused the accident not Buckbeak."

Mrs Weasley let out a large huff of indignation and glared at Hagrid. Hagrid ignored her as Hermione had told him to.

"That's all, thank you for all listenin'." Hagrid finished, sitting back down.

"Thank you for your statement Mr Hagrid. Can you go over what happened?"

"Well I told the class 'ow to go up to a 'Ippogriff, I even used Buckbeak as the example with Mr 'Arry Potter; he had no trouble. The other students then went up to the rest o' the herd. Ron went up to Buckbeak and everythin' went OK to start with but then Ron looked away, to talk to 'Arry which I'd told 'em not to do. That's when Ron got hurt."

The board of the three wizards jotted down a few notes.

"Mrs Weasley please take the stand if you wish to say something."

Mrs Weasley stood up and went over and stood before the group of wizards.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak to you all. I would like to say that my son Ronald is a responsible and caring young man. He has received excellent grades in school and his horrific injury put his school work back greatly. Clearly this wild animal is a danger to students. Ronald could have easily been killed." she said, she looked begrudgingly between Charlie and Buckbeak, "However it has been pointed out to me that dealing with dangerous animals is something that we all need to learn, although why anyone would want to go into such ridiculous work is beyond me." she huffed.

Charlie sighed and leaned back, thankfully his mother had listened, he just hoped it would be enough.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." the head wizard gave her a note and made several notes, "Are there any more statements to be made?"

Lily raised her hand, "I would just like to say that I have always trusted Hagrid. He currently teaches my son and I often visit with my daughter and they have never come to any harm because they have followed instructions."

The head wizard rolled his eyes subtly but made a few notes, "Thank you Mrs Snape, now we will debate the issue. All please leave the room and we will call you back in shortly."

Lily helped Hagrid untie Buckbeak and Titus escorted them into a small side room. It was fairly dimly lit with a few torches on the walls. Wooden benches lined the walls and it felt uncomfortably like a prison cell.

Hagrid sat on the bench, squished in the corner looking far to big for the room. Lily went and sat next to him, taking her hand gently in her own.

"Are you all right?" She asked him softly.

Hagrid nodded, "Yeah, just worried what they're goin' to say."

Lily gave him a small smile, "I know. We've done all we can though, we will just have to trust they make the right decision." She said it as hopefully as she could but she didn't have much trust in the ministry.

Hagrid nodded, "Thanks Lily."

Lily patted his hand and moved over to the Weasleys.

"I don't think we've had the chance to meet." She said, holding her hand out to Charlie, "Lily Snape, I'm Harry's mother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley." Charlie smiled, shaking her hand, "I work out in Romania with the dragon populations."

"Wow that's very impressive. I looked at going into dragon care when I left school." Lily told him, "But it was a difficult time back then."

Charlie nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I wanted to thank you for speaking up for Buckbeak Mrs Weasley." Lily said kindly, "He really is a kind creature."

Mrs Weasley straightened her robes, "Well I'm not sure that is the case but Charlie pointed out that Ronald may not have followed all the instructions he was given and it is a dangerous class."

"Yes. It's not the easiest class to take. I'm glad that Ron seems to have made a full recovery though." Lily said.

Mrs Weasley nodded, "Yes. So am I."

Lily smiled to them and went to sit next to Hagrid again, Buckbeak was laying, sprawled out in front of them cleaning his wing feathers.

It felt like a long and uncomfortable wait until Titus reappeared and ushered them into the hall again. Hagrid stood, the wizards glaring down.

"We have discussed this matter at length and considered all the statements made here today. We have agreed that the Hippogriff known as Buckbeak is a danger to students at the school and will therefore have to be removed from the grounds or be put to sleep. We have also concluded that any Hippogriff is a danger to all students under the age of sixteen or in their sixth year of school. If any of these conditions are not met the consequences will be most sever." the head wizard loudly banged a gravel on the desk before him, "We will give you to the end of the year to permanently remove the Hippogriff from the grounds."

Hagrid nodded, "Thank you Sirs." he gave a small awkward bow and followed Titus from the room.

Lily quickly gathered up her cloak and followed him out, "Well that could have been worse."

Hagrid nodded and sniffed, "I'm just not sure what I'm goin' to withou' 'im." he looked on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I'm sure we can find a good home for him Hagrid. It's still a couple of months until the end of the year." Lily assured him, "Please try not to worry."

Hagrid nodded, "Aye I know. And it coulda been so much worse."

"Exactly." Lily smiled, "I have to go and make sure that Danica hasn't driven Sirius into insanity yet."

Hagrid nodded, "Bring her round soon?"

"Of course Hagrid, you know how much she loves coming round." Lily smiled, "And I will always trust you to keep her safe."

Lily gave him a huge hug goodbye and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before walking towards the disapparation points. She was fighting with the clasp when she walked straight into the back of someone.

"Will you watch where you are walking?!" a haughty voice told her.

"I am so sorry I..." Lily stopped, "I didn't expect to see you here; Your Grace."

Bellatrix straightened her robes, "The feeling is mutual. Please watch where you are going Mrs Snape."

"Of course I am sorry." Lily told her, "Are you well? I didn't see you at the new years ball."

Bellatrix nodded, "I am quiet well, I simply was elsewhere. I have been enjoying spending the year travelling."

"That sounds lovely. Have you been anywhere nice?" Lily asked as the queue moved slowly forward.

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes."

Lily smiled but Bellatrix didn't go any further into details.

"Name." The ministry official asked.

"Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, Duchess of Waterford." Bellatrix told him.

"I hope your visit has proved productive?"

"It hasn't." Bellatrix scowled at him, pushing her way past.

The ministry official looked slightly awkward and jotted her name on the sign out sheet, "Your name?"

"Mrs Snape, Lily." Lily smiled.

"And was your visit productive?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, very much so, thank you."

She stepped though to where several small blue boxes were painted on the ground. She moved to the empty on and spun round on the spot back to Grimmauld Place.

"MUMMY!" Danica called though the house at the sound of the pop.

Lily swept her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Danica whispered.

"I missed you too." Lily smiled, "Where you good for Uncle Sirius?"

Danica nodded with a slightly evil grin.

"She's been as good as gold." Sirius smiled, coming into the hall, "We played with her building blocks."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Lily laughed, "Kreacher?"

Kreacher walked into the hallway and gave a small bow, "Yes Miss?"

"Are you free to watch Danica for a little while so I can catch up Sirius up?" Lily asked.

Kreacher flapped his ears and beamed, "Yes Miss. Dinner is needing to go on in one and a half hours so I will needs to be free by then."

"Thank you Kreacher." Lily said, "We'll be finished by then."

Lily and Sirius walked into the library while Danica and Kreacher went up to her room to do some colouring.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty well, better than I'd dared to hope." Lily told him, "Buckbeak has to leave Hogwarts and Hagrid can't have Hippogriff lessons until the students reach sixth year but really I can't blame them there. Not every student is mature enough to deal with them until them."

"Unlike your five year old who is more than able." Sirius smirked.

Lily couldn't help but feel a flush of pride at the fact Danica was so capable, "Stop it. You know what I mean."

Sirius nodded, "I get it. Unfortunately learning how to live in the magical world will always come with it's dangers. I have to admit though I was surprised after how worried you were about Harry that you were willing to help Hagrid."

"Why?" Lily asked, "Why wouldn't I help? The two things have nothing to do with one another."

"Well Harry could have been hurt in that class rather than Ronald." Sirius pointed out.

"Harry would never have been so stupid." Lily told him, "He listens to his teachers."

Sirius gave her a look, "Really? After all the danger he's been in the last two years it could have easily been him. It wouldn't even need to have been him that upset the creature, it could have been another student and he just got in the way."

Lily leant back against the sofa, "I never thought about it. Does that sound silly?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. Thing is you're going to have a hard time taking Harry out of school if it comes down to it."

Lily nodded, "Yeah I know. I'm not even sure I want to I just… I hate it when he's not here and I can keep an eye on him."

Sirius moved over to sit next to Lily, "I know. It's hard for me as well." He paused and considered telling her about what happened with Nikka but thought better of it. Lily had already asked a few times why she hadn't been around and Sirius had so far been able to brush the comments off.

"I'm not sure how you did it you know." Lily sighed, "After James died, how you ever let us out your sight."

"Well it wasn't easy, ended up living with Severus after all. I guess it just didn't take me long to know you had to be able to be your own person still. You've always been strong headed after all." He grinned.

"Hey!" Lily pouted jokingly, "I was not."

"There you go again, being strong headed." Sirius laughed.

"Danica, come save me!" Lily called out, "Uncle Sirius is being mean to me!"

"That's not fair!" Sirius said.

Lily laughed, as Danica charged into the room and jumped on Sirius, trying to lick him.

"What can I say? Us girls have to stick together." Lily told him, before standing up to help Kreacher with the dinner.


	64. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Harry drudged though classes that day waiting and constantly looking at his watch. As the minutes ticked by and the end of the school day bell finally rang Harry grabbed his bag and book, stuffing them in messily while walking quickly towards Hagrid's hut.

He met up with Hermione at the main door and they walked over the grass together.

"I came down at lunch time and he wasn't back yet." Hermione filled Harry in, "I really hope things went well."

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione reached up and knocked clearly on the door but there wasn't any reply.

"Do you think he's still out?" Harry asked, thinking about peering in the windows.

Hermione shook her head, "No I'm sure he'd be back by now; his appointment was at eleven, it's been nearly five hours."

Harry walked over to on of the windows and stood on tiptoe to look in.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "That's really rude."

Harry shook his head, "Well we needed to know. Anyway Buckbeak is in there so they must be back."

Hermione sighed, "Maybe try down by the lake?" she suggested, she hoped he wasn't in the forest.

Harry nodded and they wandered towards the lake. The cool water had attracted a few students who were milling around, mostly pretending to do school work on the grass.

Harry spotted Hagrid by the edge of the water. They walked quickly over and sat down next to him.

" 'Ello you two." Hagrid said with a small smile.

"Hello Hagrid." Hermione smiled, she saw the small piles of shredded grass on either side of Hagrid and her heart fell.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shrugged, "All righ' I guess."

"What did they say?" Hermione inquired, trying not to sound to impatient.

Hagrid let out a loud sigh, "Well they didn't say nothin' bad. I'm not fired or nothin'. Buckbeak..." he let out a sniff, "Buckbeak 'as to go away. He's not allowed on the grounds no more."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Well that could have been a lot worse!"

"Tryin' to find a good 'ome for a Hippogriff ain't easy though." Hagrid explained, "Best case he'll live out 'is life in the zoo down in Chester."

Harry looked down at his hands, unsure what to say, "Well Mum's always said that the magical zoo there is really good. Maybe Buckbeak will be happy there?"

Hagrid shrugged, "I'm not so sure. 'E's a wild Hippogriff, say they don't know how to look after 'im right? Or 'e wants to go for a fly and can't?"

"Oh Hagrid, I know it's not perfect but it could have been so much worse!" Hermione pleaded with him, "Please try not to get to upset with what happened."

Hagrid nodded, "I know. You're righ' it's just goin' to be hard sayin' goodbye. I've known 'im since 'e was a baby."

Harry put a comforting hand on Hagrid's back, "Why don't I talk to Mum, maybe she can take Danica to the zoo soon and talk to some of the keepers?"

Hagrid cheered up a bit, "That's a good idea. She was such a help your Mam at the trial. She told 'em what's what. Even Mrs Weasley weren' too bad."

Harry smiled, "Exactly. Why don't we have a cup of tea, you can tell us all about it and then I'll head back up to the castle and write to Mum?"

Hermione nodded, "Brilliant idea."

Hagrid stood up a shower of grass hitting the water as he did so. Harry had a sudden strange feeling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I jus' got so down." Hagrid told them, "After the trial, the though' o' sayin' goodbye."

Harry snapped himself out of it and shivered, even in the sunshine, "It's these bloody Dementors. They're not helping anyone."

Hermione nodded, "Everyone has been a bit down this year." In truth she hadn't noticed a huge change in people in general but wanted to make Hagrid feel better.

They walked into the hut and sat down while Hagrid moved around making the tea. Buckbeak was fast asleep against the wall making small clucking noises with his beak as he dreamed.

Hagrid handed Harry and Hermione a large mug of tea each and sat down, a plate of rock cakes between them that Harry and Hermione both knew better than to eat. The talked for a while, trying to cheer Hagrid up but it wasn't long before he told them he wanted to be alone with Buckbeak for a bit.

Harry and Hermione trudged back up to the castle, a fine rain soaking them both.

"Can't deny I'm looking forward to summer." Hermione said, her bushy hair was sticking to her face, she swept it back and forced in into a messy ponytail.

Harry nodded, and shook his hair to get some of the water out, a bad habit he'd picked up from Sirius that Lily was constantly telling them both off for.

"Harry!" Ron called out.

He was heading into the great hall for dinner but told his friends to go ahead. Harry rolled his eyes at the sneers from some of the other Gryffindor boys; they'd never quite forgiven him for being in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor.

"What can we do Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if you knew how the trial went." He asked nervously.

Harry nodded, "Buckbeak is OK. Well, he has to leave Hogwarts so Hagrid is rather upset but he's not going to be put to death or anything like we feared. Your Mum apparently wasn't to bad and possibly even helpful although Hagrid was rather tight lipped over the details."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad. I did talk to her and asked her to be sensible and I even wrote to my brother to see if he could help."

"Yeah Hagrid mentioned that someone called Charlie was there. He was good friends with him while he was at school." Hermione smiled.

Ron nodded, "Yeah Charlie is just like Hagrid, he works with dragons over in Romania."

Harry smiled, "Well I think we should head into dinner."

Ron looked around, the hallway was mostly empty now just the last few stragglers heading into dinner.

"Yeah you're right." Ron nodded.

They walked into the hall and Harry and Hermione waved goodbye before sitting at their tables.

"I'll fill Neville in." Hermione told Harry before going to take her seat. 

Harry sat down next to Daphne, Pansy and Draco and filled them in on how the trail went.

"Well it could have been a lot worse." Draco said,

"Although I can imagine there will be more than a few tears over Hagrid loosing Buckbeak, you remember what he was like with Norbert." Pansy pointed out. She helped herself to the stew and dumplings.

"Now that the trial is over, I think we should focus more on exams. I don't know about you but I feel sorely unprepared at them moment." Daphne sighed, pushing her food around her plate.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"I got a letter from Mama and Papa today telling me they weren't happy with my practice exam results." Daphne sighed.

Harry patted her hand and gave her a half hug, "Try not to worry, it wont help and you're doing better than me." he smirked.

"They just want me to be even better." Daphne sighed, "I get what they mean, it's not like I gave them a hundred and ten percent."

"There has been a lot going on though." Draco pointed out.

"You're right but both Ma and Pa were Head boy and girl in their years so they expect a lot from me and Astoria." Daphne said.

Harry finished his dinner quickly and went up to the Owlery. It was always draughty and dirty up there but Harry loved being around all the birds. He found a clean patch of stone and wrote out the letter to his mother.

He knew she wouldn't have an issue going to the zoo, Danica loved it there and they'd both be happy to help Hagrid. He found Hedwig and gave her some fuss as well as a few treats before giving her the letter and told her to send it to his mother.

He watched her fly from his arm out into the darkness until her white feathers vanished from view before heading to the common room to join the others in some studying. There was still the list of practice exam results up on the pin board and Harry noticed Daphne look at it every so often.

He was very glad that his parents weren't so pushy; that they didn't care he nearly always came firmly in the middle of the list.

Daphne was only third from the top on average. Pansy, eighth and Draco as always at the top next to Hermione. Harry did get slightly annoyed at how little Draco seemed to try, even though he knew Draco tried far more than he pretended to.

Harry just didn't hugely care about his grades. He was still set to get at least Exceeds Expectations on nearly everything, with only a couple of Acceptables. One of which was Potions.

They studied until the candles that lit the room fell dim and they were all getting tired.

"I'm heading to bed." Pansy said, closing her books and packing them away, "It's still a couple of weeks until exams so we should all be fine."

"Yep." Daphne said, she felt rather more confident now after studying for so long. Her parents had gotten straight Outstandings and until this year so had she, there had just been a lot on her plate. She wouldn't say anything to the others but Astoria taking so naturally to all her subjects had been an extra stresser.

Harry rubbed his eyes and also packed his books away. It had been a long and busy day and he couldn't wait to climb into his nice warm bed.

He pushed his chair back to stand up and fell forward slightly as it bumped into something.

"Please watch what you're doing." Tracy snapped, pushing the chair away from her, "I'd rather you didn't break my feet, but then what can I expect from you?"

"I didn't see you." Harry said, "Sorry."

"Give it a rest Tracy; it's late." Daphne sighed.

"I know and a trip to the hospital wing would be so unfortunate." She hissed.

"You know, you're not half as scary when you've not got your following of minions." Pansy laughed, "So stop being a bitch and go to bed."

Tracy snarled at them.

"Don't make to much of a fuss. The Lestranges wont like it." Draco smirked.

"I don't care what the Lestranges think." Tracy snapped, "They're to caught up in their own little heads anyway."

"Why would they be wrapped up in their own heads?" Harry asked.

Tracy smirked mockingly at them, "You mean you don't know? They're worried about their Mummy dearest."

"And how would you know?" Daphne asked.

"Millicent may follow them around like a love sick puppy when they're awake but she still shares a dorm room with me. She's not the best at keeping secrets." Tracy whispered to them.

"Tell us." Draco growled.

"And what's in it for me?" Tracy asked.

"What do you want?" Harry huffed, he was tired and seriously doubted that the information was worth all this hassle.

"Hmm you hurt my foot. Say sorry." Tracy smiled nastily.

"I'm sorry." Harry said with a shrug.

"Not like that. Properly." Tracy told him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever Tracy. See you tomorrow in class."

"Harry wait." Daphne said, catching his arm, "Maybe this is something we should know."

Harry shook his head, "What could Bellatrix possibly be up to that is that bad?"

"Harry. Think." Draco told him.

Harry sighed and wracked his tired brain. . He sat up straighter. They knew he was at least not dead, if not exactly alive. Was she really trying to find him?

Harry stood up and stood, eye to eye with Tracy.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt your foot; I should have looked and I wish I had. Please accept by sincere apologises." he told her with as much of a straight face as he could.

"A little heavy but well done." Tracy let out a harsh laugh, "They haven't seen or heard from her in months."

"Really?" Daphne said, "You were right Harry that wasn't worth it."

"Oh no I mean nothing. I mean Rodolphus is asking if they've heard from her as no one has, just the odd glimpse in random places for ages." Tracy said, crossing her arms at them, "Well I'm off to bed. Nighty night." she said sarcastically before flicking her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"Do you think she's been looking for You-know-who?" Pansy whispered.

Harry shrugged, "Well we know after last year at least part of him is still… not dead."

"Yeah, or she could be just wanting to avoid her pig of a husband. I think Tracy is making more of a thing of it to be honest. She just wanted to make you say sorry." Draco said, shaking his head, "Come on, it's nearly midnight. We should get some sleep."

Harry nodded and gathered his books together. He gladly changed into his pyjamas and snuggled between the blankets. He couldn't sleep though, he listened to the sound of Crabbe and Goyle snoring. It had driven him nuts for the first few months but after nearly three years he didn't care any more. He didn't even really hear it most of the time.

His blankets were warm on his skin and the sound of the waves on the lake crashing outside slowly swept away his thoughts until his mind was blank enough to go to sleep. He dreamt he was in Grimmauld place but there was screaming. He was running down the corridor towards the noise but he couldn't reach it.

He didn't remember what he had dreamt when he woke with a jolt half way through the night, just that his scar was hurting.


	65. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

A week later, Lily paid the 11 Galleons and seven Sickles for her, Sirius and Danica to enter the zoo. Danica could barely stand still as the stamp of a dragon was placed on her right hand.

"Were going to the zoo, zoo, zoo! How about you, you you! Because we're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo!" Danica sung happily swinging between Lily and Sirius.

"Well someone's happy." Sirius laughed.

"Can we go see the dragons Mummy?" Danica asked.

"We can but we have to be back here by eleven. How much time does that give us?" Lily said, bending down so Danica could see her watch.

Danica studied the hands for a few minutes, tracing the face of the watch with her fingers.

"Umm... half and hour plus ten minutes?" Danica asked.

Lily nodded, "Well done, forty minutes. Shall we go to the butterfly house as well?"

Danica nodded and pulled them both off towards the sign with a picture of a dragon on.

They went inside the scorching hot enclosure, Sirius helped Danica take off her coat and cardigan. There was a keeper standing with a large badge saying 'Staff' standing next to the large glass wall.

Danica went over and looked into the large glass enclosure. Inside there were three green dragons ranging from the size of a kitten to the size of a large dog. There was also three different coloured dragons all small to large cat sized.

"The green ones are Irish greens." Danica said, feeling very clever.

"Well done!" The keeper smiled coming over, "We've just reintroduced several to the wild so we've only got the three right now. Do you know what the others are?"

Danica shook her head,

"The black on is a Norwegian ridge back, purple is a French feu and the little red one is an Enchanted wonder, when they grow up they can change colour." the keeper explained.

Danica smiled, "That's so cool."

"You like dragons?" The keeper asked.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. I've never seen any big ones here though."

The keeper sat down on a rock and nodded, "We don't keep big ones here. Our mission is to rehabilitate them and then send them on, either to their natural habitat or if they can't go back to the wild we send them to a dragon sanctuary."

"That makes sense." Danica nodded.

The keeper smiled.

Danica watched the dragons for a while and, with the keepers help, she read over the information plaques for the hundredth time.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to be late." Lily said, checking her watch, "Sorry."

"It's OK." Danica smiled, "Can we see the butterflies after?"

Lily nodded, "Why don't you go with Uncle Sirius and see a few things and I'll meet you in two hours at the butterflies and then you can stay and see the feeding time?"

Danica nodded excitedly, "Thank you Mummy!"

Lily smiled and gave her a kiss, "You OK to watch her?"

Sirius smirked, "Of course."

"No ice cream." Lily told him, "I mean it. We'll get some later."

Lily gave him a quick hug before heading off. She made her way through the crowded pathways to the front entrance and waited by the statue of an elephant with wings.

"Hi, are you Mrs Snape?" a voice came from behind her. Lily turned round to see a woman about her age, dressed in smart jeans and a red top with the zoo logo embroidered on the pocket.

"Lily, yes that's me." Lily smiled, "Nice to meet you."

The woman shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Susan. I believe you spoke with Sam on the phone?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

"He let me know, I'm head of flying mammals so will be in charge of the Hippogriff's care if they come here." Susan explained.

Lily smiled.

"It's a complicated situation I believe? How about we walk and talk so to speak. I'll show you the Hippogriff enclosure." Susan suggested.

Lily followed the woman's quick steps to a locked door with a large sign saying 'Staff only'. It wasn't a long walk to the back of the Hippogriff enclosure. It was a clear space with a slightly fussy edge in the stone wall.

"The wall is solid, but this is a seeing spell so we can observe the Hippogriffs at all times." Susan told her, "We have a large area for them, over six acres, divided into three enclosures, as well as nearly half a mile straight up so they can stretch their wings. They have a pool and a closed off sleeping hut if they want to be out of the public eye. This is one of their three enclosures, we rotate them throughout the year to make sure the ground is always in tiptop condition."

"It's lovely." Lily said. There were currently three Hippogriffs grazing happily in the field, completely unfazed by the people watching them, "Are you going to have enough room for Buckbeak as well?"

Susan nodded, "Of course, we have enough room for five or six Hippogriffs at the moment before we have to worry. A few of ours were recently released to a local herd, we'd been slowly introducing them since they were born here."

"That's brilliant." Lily smiled, "They look so happy."

"We think they are, at least for the most part. We'll work on slowly introducing Buckbeak, was it?"

Lily nodded, "Yes that's it. Will he be able to keep his name?"

"Yep." Susan said, "We name those born here, the three girls we managed to release were Fauna, Flora and Merryweather but the three we still have are Jerry, the black and white one, Sophia is the chestnut one and her sister Kokarose, she's the just off white one."

"My little girl knows all their names." Lily smiled, "I think she knows the name of every animal here."

Susan let out a gentle laugh, "You come here a lot then?"

Lily nodded, "Between my two children's love of this place we've seemed to come every other week."

"Well at least you'll be able to check up on Buckbeak every once in a while." Susan said.

"I was told to ask what they eat here?" Lily asked.

Susan took a clipboard from the wall, "They have a slightly different diet each. Kokarose has a hormone imbalance so she gets medication as well. The basic diet is sixty percent meat, normally beef or venison, all sustainably sourced, thirty percent is grass and other greens, mostly they get that from grazing in the field although during the winter we put out hay or haylage. The other ten percent is treats of some sort, they have a salt lick at all times and ferrets are normally a favourite."

"Yes, Buckbeak likes his ferrets as well." Lily laughed. She spent a few minutes staring out at the three Hippogriffs, one stretched out her wings and took off, flying around the enclosure for a while before landing gracefully in the pond.

"Shall we go get a cup of tea?" Susan suggested.

Lily nodded and followed her to a small café where Susan flashed her badge and got them both a hot paper cup of tea. They sat outside on a bench watching the ducks.

"There are always a lot of ducks here." Lily commented.

Susan nodded, "Yep. The muggle zoo has a lot of them as well but here the tend not to bother our animals so much."

Lily let out a snort and nearly had tea come out of her nose, "Yes I can imagine." she coughed.

"Is it yours?" Susan asked, "The Hippogriff. It was unclear on the phone."

Lily shook her head, "No. He sort of, well he lives..." Lily thought how to explain it, "He lives with a herd of others and a friend looks after them all but the ministry has ordered that he can't stay there so I said I'd help make other arrangements for him."

Susan nodded, "That makes a lot of sense. We sometimes get Hippogriffs from privet collectors who aren't very socialised which, especially with Hippogriffs, makes it difficult to introduce them to others."

"Yes I can imagine. He's never been an issue before, he's been around my five year old for years without an issue." Lily sighed.

Susan put a comforting hand on Lily's, "The ministry can be very strict with magical creatures, you should see how much paperwork we have to fill out for this place. They can be very dangerous though so I do understand why legislation is needed."

Lily nodded, "It's just sad he has to be taken from his family."

"I can go over our introduction plan if you want?" Susan suggested.

Lily nodded, Susan waved her wand and a hologram of the Hippogriff area appeared.

"As he is a wild Hippogriff and therefore never had any jabs he has to have a two week quarantine period. This will be in this area here." she pointed to a smaller field to the side, "Then over the course of two to three months we will get them all used to one another, some Hippogriffs take to each other straight away, others take a little longer. This will mostly happen in a controlled setting, with keepers there at all times. We start by making the dividing wall see through so they see each other but there is no smell so it's easier for them to get to know each other."

"Two weeks in quarantine? Buckbeak's never been sick before." Lily said.

"I'm sure that's the case. Hippogriff illness is rare in this country but sometimes they can be carriers without ever becoming ill themselves. It's just one of the rules we have to follow." Susan explained.

Lily nodded, "Yes, of course. What about introducing Buckbeak to the other male? I read it can cause difficulties."

Susan nodded, "Yes. Hippogriffs take after horses in that respect; there is normally only one stallion in a herd. Jerry was actually injured before he came here and as a result he had to be gelded. He's been around other males before and there hasn't been an issue."

Lily leant back against the bench and sighed.

"I know it can be hard to give up creatures but from what you've said this is what's best for Buckbeak and your friend." Susan assured her.

"Oh I know. I think Buckbeak will be really happy here." Lily smiled, "He needs to be moved by the end of the school year, I know that doesn't give us much time."

"Not a worry, we're used to working quickly." Susan told her, "I can start setting things in motion today if you're sure?"

Lily nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Susan stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you for coming and arranging this."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Lily said, "I'll let my friend know."

"We should have everything ready to go in two weeks." Susan told her, "I'll send you an owl if there are any delays."

Lily nodded. She checked her watch, it had been nearly two hours and she needed to meet up with Danica and Sirius.

She waved goodbye to Susan and walked quickly towards the butterfly house. Danica was sitting on a giant statue of a butterfly pretending she was flying through the air. Sirius was leaning on a nearby bench and waved Lily over once he saw her.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lily asked, giving Danica a big hug.

"Yep! We got to see the dragons get fed and then we saw the Nifflers and we went though the danger house!" Danica said.

"Really? Wow! You're getting a big girl to be able to go through the danger house." Lily smiled.

"Did everything go OK?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, Susan, who runs the section with the Hippogriffs, is lovely and she says there should be no problem with looking after Buckbeak. I was worried that he wouldn't like it here but the enclosure is huge, even bigger than what you can see going round and the others look really happy."

"I'm glad." Sirius said, "I don't think that Buckbeak should have to leave Hogwarts but since he does it's good we've managed to find him a good home."

"Mummy can we go see the butterflies now?" Danica asked pulling gently on Lily's sleeve.

"Yes of course baby." Lily smiled, she knelt down and brushed Danica's hair off her face, fixing on of her daisy clips that had come loose.

They walked into the giant glass dome and were hit by the smell of thousands of flowers in bloom. Butterflies of every size and shape fluttered around.

"Butterflies can be found in nearly every country in the world. Many species are also found in the muggle world and pollinate all manner of crops. However many species belong in the wizarding world. These butterflies are monitored for many reasons, they only pollinate magical plants or they have magical properties themselves such as the Tinker Cimbalum who has a fine coating of dust on their wings that, temporally, give people the ability to fly." A moving picture on the wall said.

Lily pulled Danica back slightly to stop her getting hit by the wing of a huge bright purple butterfly. Each of it's wings was as big as Danica and Lily felt her hair blow backwards as it past them.

"I love it in here." Danica smiled.

Lily smiled back, "I know. Go on, go explore remember the rules?"

Danica nodded, "Yep, no going off with anyone, no leaving the house and no touching."

"I'll go with her." Sirius said, "It's busy in here today." He trusted Danica completely but others, not so much. It wasn't long ago that Danica had gotten into an argument with another child who was trying to grab at a small group of Sparkling Whites that where feeding on some roses. The argument had ended with Danica grabbing the child's hair and asking how they liked it.

Lily wondered around the dome for a while but it quickly got too hot for her. She went and found Sirius and Danica who were watching the butterflies quite happily.

"I'm going to go wait at the café. Come find me in a few minutes?" Lily said.

Sirius nodded, "Yep. Maybe we can get some I.C.E. C.R.E.A.M?"

"I know how to spell ice cream you know." Danica told them, not looking up.

Lily laughed and nodded, "See you soon."

Lily checked herself in the mirror and encouraged a blue butterfly off her back before leaving the butterfly house. It wasn't far to the ice cream and slushy café. Lily sat down on a bench on the little porch.

"Nikka?" She said. She recognised the purpley red hair and brown canvass jacket walking towards the exit.

Nikka turned around and smiled.

"You go on, I'll catch you up back at class." Nikka told the other students she was with. They nodded and went on. Nikka wondered over to Lily and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Nikka smiled.

Lily stood up and gave her a hug, "Me neither. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. Since the New Year's party and even then I barely got to talk to you."

Nikka shrugged, "Getting better I guess."

"Nikka, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Nikka let out a small, sad laugh, "Sirius dumped me."

"He did what?" Lily said, "Why what happened? You both seemed so happy."

Nikka sighed and sat down on the bench, "I thought we were but one day, apparently, we weren't."

"When was this?" Lily asked. She knew she was asking to many questions but it had taken her by surprise. She'd known something was wrong but not something this bad.

"Just after Harry got hurt at the Quidditch game. He said... he said he had to protect his family and nothing could come in the way of that." Nikka whispered.

Lily put her head in her hands and let out a loud breath, "I am so sorry Nikka."

"It's not your fault." Nikka told her.

"No but the night that James and I were attacked by, You-know-who, Sirius was meant to be home but he had a date. He always felt that he was the reason James died, that he could have helped." Lily told Nikka.

Nikka closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh my god." suddenly everything made more sense.

"We've managed to deal with a lot of the past ghosts but some still haunt him." Lily said.

Lily could see Sirius and Danica leave the butterfly house.

"Stay here. I'm going to send Danica over." Lily told Nikka.

Nikka looked at Lily, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

Lily shook her head. "Yyou're not." She stood up and walked over to Sirius and Danica.

"Did you have fun?" She asked her daughter.

Danica nodded and grinned.

"Good, run along to..." Lily looked back but Nikka was gone. Lily sighed, "Run along to the shop, I'll race you."

Danice squealed with happiness as she raced along the path, followed by Sirius and Lily at a slightly slower pace. Danica found a seat and waited patiently for Lily to get the ice cream.

Danica was watching the ducks wonder around while eating a large bowl of strawberry ice cream, Lily was sure she was distracted enough to talk to Sirius without little ears listening in.

"I want to talk to you and I don't want you to get cross." Lily told Sirius.

"Well that bodes well." Sirius said, turning to face Lily fully.

Lily folded her hands on the table, "I know what happened with you and Nikka."

Sirius was about to say something but Lily put her hand up to stop him.

"You know it was wrong. It's not her fault Harry got hurt." Lily told him flatly.

"I know that but I have to protect him." Sirius said.

"No, we can't. You keep telling me I have to let him go, not to worry about him so much at school. At the end of the day neither of us can live our lives always looking over his shoulder and it's not what Harry, or James, would want." Lily told him.

Sirius let out a small growl of annoyance.

"I mean it. She made you happy!" Lily hissed at him, "And breaking up with her like that was unfair!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sirius spat back, "I hate not seeing her but I wanted to..."

Lily leaned back, "You didn't want to get to close to her. You've always been afraid of...of letting life go by, of regretting things. But having a full life is not always about running after monsters or fighting battles and if you let her go, you will regret it. For ten years you looked after me and Harry, you went on more dates than you could count but you never went on date number two until Nikka. Don't push her away out of fear."

Sirius looked up at the sky and tried not to cry, "I don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I don't know how to be anything other than this. Running after a different girl every night, I've fought in my fair share of battles but being head of a family? That terrifies me." Sirius said honestly, "What if I can't do it?"

Lily reached over and squeezed his hand, "I know. But if you don't give it a go, you're never going to know."

"It's not like I had a great example to follow." Sirius pointed out.

Lily looked at him for a moment, part of her honestly couldn't believe that he was worried about this. He had always been brilliant with Danica and Harry.

"Sirius it's not our parents that make us who we are. We choose that and _when_ the time comes, be it with Nikka or anyone else you will make a wonderful husband and father." Lily told him.

Sirius gave a small smile, "Thanks Lily."

"Mummy can we go see more animals?" Danica said, coming over,

Lily turned her attention to her daughter, "Yep. You finished your ice cream?"

Danica nodded, with a rather mucky face.

Lily grinned, "Lets go then, you OK?"

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath, "Yep. Thank you."

Lily smiled and nodded to him.


	66. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Exams!" Snape announced to the crowded common room, "As I'm sure you are all aware exams begin tomorrow and I expect that you are all well prepared. Slytherin is currently ranking second overall in the exam practice marks but Gryffindor is close behind us. I wish you all the best of luck."

He turned to leave the common room. Harry pushed his way through the crowd of students to Severus.

"Umm Da...Professor?" Harry said, he needed to apologise.

"I'm sorry Potter, I'm rather busy right now." Snape told him and left the room.

"Harry, are you OK?" Daphne asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know; I don't know how to make this better."

"You'll get there. Come on, lets get in some more revision." Daphne said, pulling Harry over to the table.

The week drudged by, exam after exam; although Harry felt far better as he was able to cross off the list of classes. The last exam was divination though and he was not looking forward to that one. Apart from anything else he didn't have a clue what to do apart from to make up some tragic story. He could honestly say that it was the only class he didn't feel like he'd learned anything in.

He waited in the long queue of students as Professor Trelawney called them up the silver staircase one by one.

"Best of luck" Daphne said as she was summoned. It wasn't long before she came back down looking fairly pleased with herself.

"Potter, Harry." Professor Trelawney's sing-song voice called down.

Harry climbed the ladder and went up to the smoke filled room. He took a breath and felt instantly like he needed a good nap.

"Come my dear, come and sit."

Harry sat at the small table on the other side from her. She took a drink out of a blue tea cup and passed it to Harry. She waited a few moments before looking expectantly at him,

"Well, dear?"

He couldn't really see anything so made something up,

"Umm I see a sun, which means you'll be happy. And a raven which means you have much wisdom." Harry told her, Professor Trelawney made a few notes and looked rather happy.

Next came the crystal ball. Harry stared into it. He could see something, it moved in the swirling smoke, like a shadow you see in the darkness, just before you fall asleep.

"What do you see my child?" Professor Trelawney asked after a few moments.

"I...I don't know. Something, a figure maybe?" Harry told her. He then remembered he was in an exam, and tried to force his brain to think but as soon as he did the figure in the smoke vanished, "Umm someone close to me that I know isn't what I think. That's why they're in the shadow."

"And what do they hope to do to you?" Professor Trelawney asked

"Harm, definitely harm." Harry told her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

Professor Trelawney looked pleased with him and gave him a nod, "Well done child, you may go." She reached over and patted his arm but then her fingers clutched painfully into his skin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry said pulling at her fingers but she didn't let go.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking slightly, Harry wondered if she was having some sort of a fit.

"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by nearly all of his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years, a mask that holds them down. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free, leave the smoke and set out to rejoin their master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...their master..." Professor Trelawney spoke, it didn't sound like her, a raspy, deep voice that chilled Harry to the bone.

After her last words had left the air she swayed slightly and let go of Harry's arm.

"Professor are you all right?" Harry asked, helping her into her chair.

"Yes my dear, I'm quite fine." She smiled, looking around slightly confused at his shocked face.

"Can you remember what you said?" Harry asked her.

"I said something? What are you talking about my child?" She asked, slight amusement in her voice.

"Nothing." Harry smiled, "Thank you. Can I go now?"

Professor Trelawney nodded, "Yes, your exam is done."

Harry hurried down the steps and into the Slytherin common room to find his friends.

"Harry what on earth has happened?" Pansy asked, as he came in white faced.

"We have a problem." Harry told them, "I was in my exam and Professor Trelawney had a prediction."

"Oh Harry you know she's full of rubbish." Daphne said with a wave of her hand.

"No. Not this, this was one hundred percent real I swear." Harry told them.

Draco sat up, taking his arm from around Pansy, "What did she say?"

Harry sighed and sat down, "I'm not sure. I can't remember all of it but it was something about a mask in the smoke and that is still alive but alone but someone is going to go to him tonight."

The three other students flinched at the mention of 's name.

"Harry that's not funny." Pansy whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it." Harry snapped. He couldn't calm himself, everything was suddenly very real and very scary. His scar was sending shooting pains down his face and was making it difficult to think.

"What do we do?" Draco said.

"Harry you have to write out the prophecy, as much as you can remember now and then we go to your father." Daphne said.

"Me and him aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." Harry pointed out.

Daphne shook her head, "I don't care. You have to, him or Dumbledore now."

Harry sighed and dug a bit of parchment out his bag. He quickly wrote down what he could remember which wasn't much.

"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned... His servant...these twelve years a mask that holds them down...before midnight... the servant will break free, leave the smoke and set out to rejoin their master. The Dark Lord will rise again...greater and more terrible than ever he was..." Daphne read over what Harry had written.

"That's everything I can remember, it all happened so fast." Harry told them.

"Let's go." Draco said.

They quickly left the common room and headed towards Snape's office. Harry wasn't looking where he was going and bumped straight into the back of someone.

"Really Potter, your family is bad for not walking with their eyes open. You should try it sometime, it saves all manner of bruised toes." Bellatrix sneered at them.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came to see a friend." Bellatrix said with a wave of her hand, Harry could see she had a book partly hidden under her cloak.

"Well that's nice Aunt Bella, but we must be on." Draco said.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry dear nephew?" She asked, blocking their way

"We need to speak to Professor Snape." Daphne told her.

"Well you'd best hurry." She smirked, "He went outside to find you. Someone told him you were tying to sneak past the Dementors."

Harry's face drained even more. He pushed past Bellatrix and began to run for the exit.

"Harry wait!" Draco shouted him, he managed to catch up and grabbed Harry's arm. "You can't go out there look."

Harry saw the Dementors were crossing the school line once more and swooping viciously around.

"I can. I've learnt the spell!" Harry told him.

"Barely!" Draco pointed out.

"I can't leave him." Harry begged.

Draco took a deep breath, "I know but we have to be sensible. Snape can protect himself."

"Not against this many." Harry gestured outside, "Look I'm going, I can't have the last thing he remembers of me being that I hated him!"

"I'll come with you." Daphne said, catching up with Pansy.

Pansy caught Draco's arm as he went to follow.

"What? I should go with them." Draco told her.

"We'll follow later, me and Daphne talked on the way up here. We need to tell Professor Lupin and get this to someone." she held up Harry's rough note of what Professor Trelawney had said.

Draco sighed, "You're right," he looked out to the two figures running across the grass and then back into the castle, "Come on lets go."

Harry and Daphne raced down the grass, calling Snape's name.

"Should we get Hagrid?" Daphne asked looking around.

Harry shook his head, "He's not here. He's down south dropping Buckbeak off at the zoo." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, "Look." he pointed to a glowing light in the forest.

"Harry that could be another Hinkeypunk." Daphne pointed out.

"But it could be Severus." Harry told her, "He came out here to save _me;_ I owe it to him to try and save him back."

Daphne let out a loud sigh and knew she wasn't going to win this argument, "Come on then."

She lit her wand and they headed into the forest. The light darted around but they couldn't hear any calling. They called out constantly to try and get a response but the forest was ominously quiet. They kept walking, the minutes ticking along and everyone of them feeling like an hour.

"What was that?" Harry asked freezing, "I heard a howl."

Daphne looked up a the full moon, "Me too."

They headed further into the woods until they came to a large clearing by the lake. Harry looked around.

"We must have walked further than we thought." He said, "But we've not seen any sign of him."

"And we've not exactly been quiet." Daphne pointed out, "Harry, I hate to say it but something is wrong."

Harry looked around, "Maybe we just need to keep looking? He may have gone the other way."

"Or he might never have been out here. Bellatrix may well have lied." Daphne said, slightly exasperated.

Harry nodded and then, like a cruel game, the air began to grow cold. He looked up to see swarms of Dementors surrounding them. The water on the edge of the lake began to freeze and crack and Harry felt a cold bead of sweat run down his back.

"Harry we have to go." Daphne said, pulling on his arm. Her face was stark white with a blue tinge around her lips.

Harry knew she was right, but it was to late. He couldn't force himself to move as the Dementors swept lower and lower towards them.

He tried to focus on his wand and find a happy thought, but it was like they vanished before he could think of them clearly.

"Expecto Patronum!" He called, a thin white wisp escaped his wand but nothing more.

Daphne pointed her wand and repeated the words.

 _She needs to think of a happy thought_ he said to himself. He tried to open his mouth, to tell her but no words came out. He dropped his wand, his whole body felt empty and cold and worthless.

"Harry I...I can't..." Daphne fell to the floor.

Harry joined her, he hadn't the strength to stand any more, it was all gone. He closed his eyes, and gave into the screaming blackness.

Pansy and Draco hurried though the castle and hammered on Professor Lupin's door.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked opening the door.

"Harry, Daphne and Professor Snape are in danger!" Pansy told him, out of breath, "They're outside and the Dementors are going insane."

Professor frowned, "I don't think so, well at least Professor Snape isn't outside, he just dropped of… something for me."

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted, "No, then you have to help Harry. Bellatrix told us that Professor Snape had gone out to save Harry. It's complicated but please you have to help."

Professor Lupin nodded and followed them outside, "Miss Parkinson, go and get Professor Snape; he'll want to know what's going on."

Pansy nodded and flew down the hall to the dungeons.

Lupin and Draco ran across the grounds searching for Harry and Daphne.

"Did they say where they were going?" Lupin asked.

Draco shook his head, "No just that they were going to save Snape from...those!"

Draco pointed, deep into the forest where all the Dementors were heading. Lupin clutched his wand tightly.

"You have to go back inside." He told Draco.

"I want to help!" Draco protected.

"I mean it. This is far too dangerous out here for you, go and tell Madam Pomfrey that we're going to have an emergency on our hands." Lupin told him.

"I have to help!" Draco told him.

"That is helping Draco, now go!" Professor Lupin ordered him.

Pansy rushed thought the hallways, it didn't take her long to reach Snape's office.

"What is it Miss Parkinson?" he asked in a rather bored voice.

"Harry's in danger." Was all Pansy had to say before Severus's face fell,"Where?"

"They're outside. He was looking for you." Pansy told him.

Severus swept past her moving quickly outside, Pansy struggling to keep up with his long strides. She told him what had happened but Severus wasn't listening; instead he was arming himself mentally to face whatever trouble Harry had gotten himself in.

"Remus do you know where Harry is?" Severus asked briskly.

Lupin shook his head, "No but I'm guessing there." he pointed to the Dementors, "I've just told Mr Malfoy to head inside and warn Poppy."

Severus nodded, "You too, Miss Parkinson."

"But!" the two students said at once.

Severus turned and glared at them both which sent them hurrying inside. Remus and Severus headed into the forest, following the light from their wands, trying to see where the Dementors were, under the dense tree canopy.

"This isn't working." Severus snapped.

He changed course and moved to where he knew there was a clearing. He looked up and saw where the Dementors where. There were far fewer in the air now which suggested they were attacking more closely.

"Severus..."

Severus turned around and grew wide eyed, "Tell me you drunk the potion when I gave it to you."

Lupin shook his head, "No. They came and found me to quickly. I completely forgot." he was beginning to shake with the strain of hopelessly trying not to change, "Run."

"I..." Severus looked over to the Dementors and then back to Remus.

"Find Harry, it's not the first time I've been loose in these woods." Remus forced a smile, but it turned into a grimace with the pain.

Severus nodded and ran off towards the clearing leaving Remus struggling to move in the other direction; praying to anyone that would listen that he wouldn't hurt anyone.


	67. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Harry woke in the brightly lit hospital wing, not for the first time, surprised he was alive. He forced himself to sit up and look over to the next bed. Daphne was there, eyes closed but at least her chest was softly rising and falling.

"Welcome back Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said with a frown. She had a large lump of chocolate in one hand that she chiselled of a piece and roughly gave it to him, "Eat this."

Harry took the chocolate and had a nibble, "What happened?"

"You thought it would show you as a hero if you ran off into the forest." Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You were lucky Professor Snape found you both before it was too late."

"No… Bellatrix… she, she said..." Harry tried to put the fussy pieces of what he could remember back into some sort of order in his head.

"And how would Lady Lestrange get into the school?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry couldn't answer that one and thinking about it now that was a question he maybe should have asked before running off without thinking.

He leaned back into the pillows and slowly ate his lump of chocolate. His head was still fussy and confused about what happened and he was getting frustrated with people not listening to him. It wasn't long before Daphne's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over and checked over her vital signs.

"Well Miss Greengrass you should count yourself very lucky. Eat this." She said, handing her a lump of chocolate and walking off "Your parents will be here soon." she told them walking into her office.

"Oh no." Harry said, "Mum is going to kill me."

Daphne forced herself to sit up, something that took a lot more effort than she would have liked and sighed, "I think it might be goodbye. At least it's nearly the end of the school year so at least we can see you over the holidays."

Harry wanted to hit something, "It's not fair. It's not my fault and..." he trailed off, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Harry?" Daphne asked.

"What if it's Pettigrew?" Harry asked, "He wears a mask, well he pretends to be a rat and he's been locked up. What if it's him that is going to go back to You-know-who?"

Daphne looked down at her watch, "Well if it is we're too late, you said before midnight and it's just past. We must have been out for a while."

Harry slammed himself back into the pillows. His head wanted to sleep, to wallow in self pity and how terrible everything was but that wasn't going to help and he knew that.

The door creaked open slightly and Pansy's face poked round the door. She waved behind her and Draco and her snuck in.

"We've been checking every half an hour or so, glad you've finally woken up." Draco said, he handed over the invisibility cloak to Harry, "We had to borrow it, hope you don't mind. We're meant to be in bed."

Harry smiled, "Not a problem."

"Snape wasn't out there." Pansy told him, sitting between his and Daphne's bed, "I went to find him. Bellatrix lied."

Harry nodded, "Yeah we worked that out by the time we got deep into the forest. There was another Hinkypunk I'm sure of it."

"Are you OK?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. We went charging into the forest and now I'm sure that it's Pettigrew, he's been making trouble all year and now he'll have escaped and be gone. Ready to find You-know-who and bring him back. You know what they say, hind sight is twenty-twenty. What did happen?"

Daphne shook her head, "I can't really remember. There were lots of Dementors everywhere. I thought that was it, the end. You passed out and then there was a light..."

"A Patronus makes light," Harry said, "White light?"

Daphne nodded, "It filled the area and the Dementors started to leave. I could feel myself passing out as well but I… I thought I saw your father." she whispered, looking at Harry.

"What? That's not possible." Harry told her.

"I know. Really I do and I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me because of everything that was happening but I swear I saw him. I've seen the photos. It was like an image from the past."

Pansy sat up a little straighter.

"What's up?" Draco asked, "That's your thinking face."

"I have an idea." She said, "Daphne, what we thought Hermione was up to, going to all those classes."

Daphne gave a weak nod.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I think Hermione can help, it's a long story but trust me." Pansy said, she looked over to where Madam Pomfrey's shadow was creeping out under her office door.

"Let's go." Harry said.

Pansy shook her head, "Harry you look dreadful. And you're going to be checked on throughout the night."

"I'm coming." Harry said firmly, "You could stay for me. Just pretend to be asleep under the blankets." he begged to Draco.

"I want to come to." Draco pointed out in a loud a whisper as he dared.

"Look even if we're right, Hermione won't be able to take all of us." Pansy explained to him, "And I can see Harry causing drama here if I don't take him and he knows what happened out there better than we do."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know it's annoying when you're right."

They quickly helped Harry get out of bed and steady on his feet before tucking Draco in.

"Make sure you keep the blanket pulled right up." Pansy told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Draco smiled to her and nodded. Pansy and Harry slipped silently under the invisibility cloak and crept from the room.

"It's a good job Neville is in Gryffindor so we know where the entrance is." Pansy whispered as the crept through the empty school.

"We've done this too often." Harry remarked as they both stepped out the way to let a ghost past without thinking.

They made it to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room without incident and waited.

"We need to get in." Harry whispered, the painting of the fat lady was notorious for being unfriendly to the other houses.

Harry lent against the wall and thought for a few moments. He could have smacked his head, only there wasn't room under the cloak.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, she felt him tense up.

Harry dug around carefully and found the cloak pocket.

"It's a bit of parchment." Pansy said, confused, wondering if it was a good idea to have gotten Harry out of bed so early.

Harry shook his head.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he whispered pointing his wand.

Pansy watched in amazement as the map formed in front of her, "Wow. What is that?"

Harry shook his head, "It's a long story but basically it shows where everyone in the school is."

"Well that's impressive." Pansy said.

"Yeah. My brain not so much. I should have just gone and gotten this and then we could have seen Dad wasn't outside." Harry muttered.

"Well this may come as a shock to you, the rest of us not so much, but you have always jumped without thinking. You're the most Gryffindor Slytherin I know." Pansy smiled at him.

"It's so good you guys are understanding." Harry snorted.

They unfolded the map to the space where the Gryffindor common room was and looked, Pansy floated her wand, lit, as close to the map as she could to read the tiny names.

"Hermione's in the dorm room." Pansy remarked, "But look who isn't."

Harry's heart fell as he saw the small name tag reading _Ronald Weasley_ walking backwards and forwards by the fireplace.

"Go on. Knock." Pansy told him.

They walked forward and Harry knocked strongly on the door. The fat lady's picture woke up and looked around.

"What is going on?!" she demanded, "Who is there?"

Harry knocked again on the door.

"If this is another joke Fred Weasley..."

The door creaked open. Harry and Pansy didn't announce themselves, instead pushing the portrait hole open wide enough for them both to climb though. Ron looked around confused and slightly scared.

Harry and Pansy pulled the cloak off.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, looking around, "We're not allowed in the other common rooms."

"I know but this is important." Harry said, "Sorry if we scared you."

Ron brushed it off, "No not at all. Just didn't know you guys could be invisible."

Harry smiled at him, "Go get Hermione?"

Pansy nodded and went up the stairs to the girls dorm rooms.

"Look, thank you for letting us in." Harry said, in the awkward silence between him and Ron.

"It's OK. I couldn't sleep. Heard you'd been taken to the hospital wing and hadn't woken up. Between that and worrying about exam results..." Ron told him.

"Well I'm really grateful." Harry told him honestly, "How did you know I was in the hospital wing?"

Ron blushed, "My brother is a prefect, and head boy. He told me."

Harry decided to ignore the clear breach of duty there; prefects weren't allowed to gossip about other students when they only found out these things because they're prefects; it wasn't important right now.

"You can't tell anyone about this..." Harry told Ron, "Seriously, it's important."

Ron nodded, "I get that. Don't worry I wont."

Harry nodded and the awkward silence returned.

"I heard that the Quidditch world cup has been completely confirmed for this summer. Are you going?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Hoping to. Although not sure if mum will let me."

"You should come with us. Dad'll be able to get you tickets." Ron said cheerfully.

Harry smiled and gave a small nod, not wanting to say no when whatever Pansy was planning almost certainly depended on them not getting caught.

It wasn't long before a tired looking Hermione, messily dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, came down the stairs with Pansy.

She put another hair bobble in to keep her hair in it's bun and yawned, she had just reached for a chain at her neck when she saw Ron was in the room, "Lets head outside."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Ron before they all climbed under the cloak. Hermione led them down the corridor a little bit and into an empty classroom.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and reached down her top, pulling out a small pendent necklace that looked like a tiny hourglass on an axil.

"That's a time turner." Harry gasped.

"Yes. I was given it at the beginning of term to help me get to all my classes. This is a complete break of the rules." Hermione sighed, "But I understand that this is important, I don't want someone as bad as Pettigrew to escape. But there are rules, time is not something to be messed with. We cannot be seen be ourselves, that is a must. We also have to be careful who we do see and what we do. Every action we make will have a consequence and not always for the best. I'm not going to think any less of you if you change your mind now."

Harry and Pansy shook their heads.

"Professor Lupin is still missing and..." Pansy began

"Remus is missing?" Harry gasped, "What happened?"

"He went looking for you but he didn't come back with Professor Snape when he brought you and Daphne back to the castle." Pansy told him.

Hermione looked awkward for a second, "I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf. There have been a couple of things this year and it is a full moon."

Harry nodded, "He is. Always has been, since he was a little kid." he told them flatly, "I imagine he just forgot to take his potion because I rushed into everything. It's something else we need to be careful about, Uncle Remus would hate it if he hurt someone. He's only lost out there because of me."

"You can't blame yourself." Pansy told him, "Apart from anything else we need you to focus on what we're about to do."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath to clear his head. Hermione looked between them, she still felt half asleep.

"What do you need to do then?" Hermione asked, "Clear goals before we head off."

"We need to get a message to Dumbledore or Snape so we can stop Pettigrew from escaping and reuniting with You-know-who."

"Are you sure it's him?" Hermione asked, "Look I want to help, and I will, but time travel is dangerous you have to be sure this is the only way."

"It makes sense that it's him. He's the only one who fits, I think. He followed You-know-who really closely, he was the reason my father was killed and now Lupin is in danger. We have to do something." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and pulled them closer, she wrapped the sliver necklace chain around their necks and took a deep breath before turning the hourglass five times.


	68. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Harry felt the world move around him and the classroom blur. Harry blinked and leant against a desk to steady himself.

"We're now five hours back in the past, at just past eight." Hermione told them.

"About when we headed out into the forest." Harry said, he pulled out the Marauders map.

Pansy helped him spread it out on the desk and Harry activated it.

"Look see that's us, and Bellatrix." Harry pointed to the group of dots that were hovering in the corridor near the dungeons, "And there's Dad, with Lupin."

He sighed, didn't seem to matter how much he tried he couldn't stop himself when something went wrong, he had to do something.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

Harry gathered up the map, "Dumbledore first, we have to get a warning out."

"Harry I know you and Professor Snape aren't getting on brilliantly right now but he was so worried about you he would help. Wouldn't it be better to start there?" Pansy suggested.

Hermione shook her head forcefully, "No. Professor Snape went into the forest so that's what he has to do now. He won't go if we mix things up now."

Pansy and Harry nodded in agreement.

They huddled together under the cloak and moved towards the door. The corridors were fairly busy with students and ghosts wondering around and Hermione wasn't as used to sneaking around.

"Ok, coast is clear." Pansy said, pulling the cloak off them and folding it neatly.

"How do we get up there?" Hermione asked, staring at the ugly stone gargoyle.

Harry wasn't sure, "Last time I went up the password was Parma violets." the gargoyle didn't move.

"Was something meant to happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "The gargoyle moves, that's how you get in."

"Well I wouldn't know, I've never had to go to the headmaster's office before." Hermione told him, rubbing her forehead, "And what sort of stupid password is parma violets?"

"He likes muggle sweets." Harry told her, "Maybe we should try some more."

They listed off every muggle sweet they could think of, Pansy feeling rather out of her depth, but the stone gargoyle still refused to move.

"Sherbet Saucers." Harry said.

"Shh." Pansy hissed, "Someone's coming."

She grabbed their arms and pulled them behind a statue nearby. Professor McGonagall walked briskly down the hall and stopped before the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Pansy, Harry and Hermione barely dared to breath; Pansy reached to try and get the invisibility cloak out of her robe pockets without being seen or pushing one of the others out from their very small hiding spot.

"Strawberry flyers." McGonagall said to the statue, "I said strawberry flyers!"

She looked at the statue rather irate, and crossed her arms over her chest; glaring at it.

"He must be busy." She sighed before walking off back down the hall.

Harry, Pansy and Hermione waited until her footsteps had long gone before creeping out.

"That was close, too close." Hermione said.

"Well if she can't get in, we certainly wont be able to." Pansy sighed, "It must be sealed."

Harry got the map back out, "He's in his office, look you can see him pacing. Why wont he let anyone in?"

"Maybe he already knows and is trying to get hold of the Ministry?" Hermione suggested.

"Well we can hope." Harry said.

"We have to hope." Pansy sighed, "It's too late to warn Professor Snape."

Harry looked at his watch and shook his head, he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Harry that's not helping! And we can't have anyone hear us!" Hermione hissed.

Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself, "I know. Sorry, I just don't know how to fix this."

"Leave a note." Hermione shrugged, "Sure there is every chance he wont find it in time, but he might and we can't just stand around here for hours."

Harry nodded and quickly scribbled a note for Professor Dumbledore on a bit of parchment Hermione had on her, saying that he needed to contact Azkaban as soon as possible and tell them to put extra guards on Peter Pettigrew as there was going to be an escape. He tucked it safely in the gargoyle's wing and stepped back.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well first things first." Pansy said, "We have to find somewhere to hide, we have hours left until we need to be back in the hospital wing and we can't stay here."

"We should head out to the forest." Hermione suggested, "Maybe if we follow them we can find a way to drop the note or something so they can find it."

Pansy nodded. They pulled the cloak back on and made their way back through the castle. Pansy stopped them suddenly, "Wait, this way."

She guided them through the corridors to Professor Lupin's office and pushed the door open. Everything was exactly how he left it, including the goblet of potion he hadn't had time to drink.

She quickly pulled an empty bottle off the shelf and filled it, putting it into her pocket.

"I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try if we can possibly get him to drink it." Pansy told them.

Harry nodded but knew that it would be nearly impossible to force feed a werewolf a potion without getting bitten and it might not even work after he has turned but if they did get attacked it was worth a try.

It wasn't long before Harry felt the wind outside flutter through the cloak. The grounds were empty now, Snape and Lupin must already be in the forest.

"Where did you go?" Harry whispered to Pansy.

"We were going to head back out but Professor McGonagall found us and forced us back to the common room. We weren't allowed back out until you were back in the castle, even then we had to sneak out to be able to come and see you." Pansy told him, "Draco and I, we did try to help."

Harry smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I know you wanted to help."

"Which way?" Hermione said, pulling the cloak off, "We're not going to be able to wear this so we're going to have to be careful."

Harry and Pansy nodded.

"We ended up by the lake, we went that way." he pointed into the trees.

"We'll circle round, shouldn't be difficult to keep our distance." Pansy told them.

They each drew their wands and headed into the forest. It was eerily dark and Harry could feel the Dementors looming over head.

"They attacked you?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, all of them. Something drove them away just before it was to late."

Harry shuddered at the memory of seeing a Dementor's face, it's scaly mouth moving closer and closer to him. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he needed to stay focused. He knew he survived the attack and needed to make sure he survived now.

Thankfully the Dementors didn't seem very interested in the three children. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of a nearby howl.

The three children jumped at the noise and looked around.

"Where did it come from?" Pansy asked.

Hermione pointed from behind them, "It sounded close."

"Run." Harry said.

They took off into the forest, trying not to trip over the branches and uneven ground. Harry felt the air leave his lungs as his foot caught on a branch and he fell smack onto the ground. His glasses fell from his nose and he struggled to take a breath.

"Harry!" Pansy and Hermione shouted.

They turned round and went to help him.

"I need my glasses." Harry said, his hands moving around the leaf litter, "Just go I'll be OK."

The air was filled with another howl that made them jump.

"We're not going to leave you." Pansy said, ignoring Harry, "Here." She found his glasses and brushed the muck off them before handing them back.

"Thank you." Harry said, shoving them back on his nose, "Now go, I'll be fine, I'm right behind you." the Dementors being so close were making him clumsy.

Pansy and Hermione linked hands and started running again towards where they hoped the lake would be. Harry stood up, struggling to get his glasses to stay on, and followed them. He tripped again and caught himself on a tree trunk. He looked up and Hermione and Pansy where gone in the gloom. The tree canopy was too thick and his wand wasn't casting enough light to see them.

He could hear their footsteps though, so followed them as well as he could.

He reached the clearing, the other side of the lake from where the Dementors were swarming. He moved back slightly so he could hide behind a tree nearby and watch. He could still hear footsteps he assumed were Hermione and Pansy's somewhere nearby, they'd find him in a moment.

He watched himself, hours earlier, trying to fight an impossible battle. The Dementors moved closer and closer to his and Daphne's figures on the lake side.

Harry could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. Daphne had said she'd seen his father; James would be here any minute. He didn't dare let himself believe that it was possible, it wasn't possible and yet…

He waited in the darkness, the Dementors were getting scarily close to Harry and Daphne now and there was still no sign of his father. Harry looked around and then down at his wand. He didn't know what came over him when he jumped from behind the tree and pointed his wand across the lake.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted, his head filled with every happy moment in his life.

A large white shape burst from the end of his wand and galloped across the lake; chasing the Dementors away. He couldn't see the whole shape, it looked a bit like a horse, until the Dementors were gone. At which point it moved back across the lake over to him.

Harry reached his hand up to stroke it's antlers.

"A stag." Harry smiled, slightly sadly, at his Patronus, "Hi Dad."

He felt tight fingers dig into his arm and pull him backwards hard. The glowing stag vanished from in front of him as Harry was pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy snapped at him, "What is so difficult about not interfering?"

Harry shook his head, "It's OK. It's what happened before."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"That's what saved me and Daphne before, it wasn't my father like she thought, it was it was me. I don't know how but when the time came I just knew it." Harry told them.

"Harry..." Pansy didn't know what to say.

"It's OK. It..."

There was a rustle in the leaves nearby that stopped Harry from talking. They stayed painfully still but there was no more sounds.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Hermione said, "I think this is a good time to call it and say there is nothing more we can do. I'm glad we did come back though, you had to save yourself, I can't imagine what would of happened if you hadn't been here."

Pansy nodded, "Let's just wait until Professor Snape arrives to save them, make sure the Dementors don't come back. He shouldn't be long."

It was only a couple of minutes before Snape came crashing through the trees on the other side of the lake. He dropped to his knees beside Harry and grabbed hold of him, pulling the unconscious Harry to his chest.

"He looks really upset." Harry whispered.

"Of course he does." Pansy said, "He really cares about you, always has."

Harry nodded in the darkness.

"Come on, he's here now, lets go." Hermione whispered to them.

They set off through the forest at a slower pace this time. They had no idea where they were heading but walked slowly listening out for any noise that wasn't their own breathing or quiet footsteps.

"I don't know about you two but I don't want to spend hours in the woods." Harry said after a while and he was sure that Severus would be far away, "Besides, Remus is still out here somewhere and I don't want to run into him."

Hermione and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Hermione asked.

"Back to the castle?" Pansy said, "Stay out of view?"

Hermione shook her head, "No it's too dangerous that someone might see us."

"Hagrid's hut." Harry suggested, "He's away, not due back until tomorrow at the earliest and, if we have to, he wasn't at the castle, he wont know what's happened. We'll just say we were talking over exams or something and got kicked out the great hall."

"Well your excuses need work but it's a good idea." Pansy smiled.

Hermione nodded and they walked back out the forest. They were all more relieved than words when they saw the edge of the trees and the moonlight shining brightly. They checked there was no one about several times before walking carefully from the cover of the forest.


	69. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

They'd just made it to Hagrid's door when Hermione stopped.

"That's my cat." She whispered, pointing over the grass, "What's he doing out here?"

"Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "He shouldn't be out here."

Hermione took a couple of steps away from the door. Crookshanks stared at them, unblinking, with his yellow eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sure he'll be fine." Harry told her.

Hermione shook his head, "No. Something's up."

She walked across the grass towards Crookshanks who waited for her. Harry and Pansy followed. Crookshanks wove in between Hermione's legs, purring, for a moment before walking off up the grassy hill.

He stopped when he noticed they weren't following and meowed loudly. The sound was eerie on such a quiet night.

"He wants us to follow him." Hermione whispered.

"And let me guess, we're going to?" Pansy grumbled, hoping she'd be warm in Hagrid's hut by now with a cup of tea but already walking to follow the cat.

It wasn't long before it was clear what he was leading them to. Harry put an arm out to stop them.

"Is that the whomping willow?" Hermione asked, "The one Ron crashed into last year?"

Harry nodded.

"It doesn't look very nasty."

She'd barely finished the sentence when the tree shifted and started thrashing around. Thumping it's long limps on the ground. Crookshanks seemed completely unfased though and moved through the tree's limbs.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried before Harry put his hand over her mouth. She pulled it away, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"No look." Harry told her pointing.

The tree had stopped and now looked like a completely normal tree.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

Harry was already pulling them forward, "It's a long story, just trust me."

He pulled them into the reach of the tree's branches and both girls flinched but nothing happened. Harry quickly circled the tree to next to Crookshanks, who was sitting next to a large hole in the base of the tree's roots.

"Ladies first." Harry said, ushering them down the hole.

Pansy sighed and slid down followed by Hermione.

"Thank you." Harry said, giving Crookshanks a stroke, the tree started to slowly move, "You coming?"

Crookshanks shook his head and headed back off into the night. Harry slid down the hole and into the darkness.

"If this is a trap I am going to haunt you forever Harry Potter." Pansy hissed at him.

Harry lit his wand and pointed it towards the tunnel that lead from the entrance way.

"What the..." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe, just start walking." Harry told her.

They walked down the long pathway, often having to stoop to fit under the low dirt roof. After ten minutes or so the tunnel began to move upwards steeply.

"There's something here." Hermione told him, pushing on the wood above her head.

"It should be unlocked." Harry called forward.

Hermione gave it a good shove and it swung, slowly, open. It clearly hadn't been touched in a while as a shower of cobwebs and dust fell on her.

"Lovely." she muttered climbing into the room above and helping Pansy.

Harry climbed up and shut the door behind him before looking around. The place was a mess. A ripped and decaying sofa in the room they were in with a staircase that went up and was missing several steps.

"Where are we?" Pansy asked, looking around.

"We're in the shrieking shack." Harry told them, pulling over some old wooden boxes for them to sit on, "Don't worry it's not haunted, never was."

"Harry people have been hearing the ghosts for years." Hermione pointed out, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No, they heard Remus when he transformed." Harry sighed, "This is where he stayed. Dumbledore built the tunnel and planted the tree so he could have somewhere safe to stay. Safe for other people anyway."

Harry looked at the shredded wall paper, many of the tears were laced with blood, "He hated it, it's painful and they're always looking for someone else so when he couldn't find anyone he would attack himself. That's the noises that people would hear."

Hermione ran a hand over the wall marks and tried not to cry, "It's horrible."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Most people don't really view them as human, they can't normally get jobs or go to school. Professor Dumbledore took a huge risk letting Remus in."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "He was a child. He had every right to be in school."

"Because even young werewolves are a huge danger and it's only recently that the potion has been around in order to help." Pansy said, pulling the wolfsbane from her robes, "And the younger a victim the less of the Lycanthropy they need to be fully turned. Not safe in a school full of children."

"But it's not their fault." Hermione said, rather indignantly.

Harry shrugged, "Not all of them, but even Remus will tell you there are some bad ones out there. Like the one who turned him for example. Because they don't have a huge role in society some of them over lash out and can be...well nasty."

There was a rustle upstairs that made the three children jump to their feet.

"I thought you said it wasn't haunted." Hermione whispered.

"It's not." Harry hissed back, pointing his wand at the stairs.

There were a few definite footsteps moving closer to the stairs, soft and padded.

"Harry… is there any chance that… well that Professor Lupin also came here? If this is where he used to?" Pansy whispered, her fingers undoing the potion bottle.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head, "I didn't think of that but if we all die blame Hermione; it was her cat that lead us here."

A large black shape moved down the stairs on soft paws. Harry let out a sigh of relief and flopped against the wall.

"It's OK Sirius; it's just us." he called out to the dog on the stairs. It looked at them before turning into Harry's Godfather.

"You scared us to death." Pansy snarled at him, doing the potion bottle up.

"Sorry but likewise. I wasn't expecting voices." Sirius smirked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a very long story." Hermione told him, "What are you doing here?"

"I… well I was thinking of meeting a friend." Sirius told them.

"They know." Harry said, "About Remus being a werewolf."

Sirius huffed at him, "Why do they know?"

"I refer you back to the long story remark." Hermione told him; it was too late for this, she just wanted to sleep.

"I've been sneaking into the castle to keep Remus company every month, he was worried about being around so many people." Sirius told them, "Only when I went to his office the potion was gone but so was he. I assumed that he didn't feel the office was safe for whatever reason tonight so we always said the back up was to meet here."

Pansy showed him the potion bottle, "He never took the potion. Is he going to come here?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. He hates this place, unless he was thinking clearly he would never come here. I imagine he'll just have fun running around the forest for a night. It's huge, I highly doubt he's going to run into anyone else don't worry."

Harry sighed, well at least that was one bit of good news.

"Your turn, I think we have a while for a long story." Sirius said, he pulled out his wand and drew up four large, comfy chairs for them to sit in.

Harry filled him in about the prophecy, Bellatrix, the wild goose chase but left out the time turner, looking to Hermione, he didn't want to spill her secrets without her permission.

She sighed and showed him, "It's why we're hiding out here. I wasn't meant to use it for anything other than classes or tell anyone about it, yet here we are."

"Well I'm glad you're here safe. When do you need to be back in the hospital wing?" Sirius said, trying not to have a go at Harry for being so stupid. Apart from anything else he knew that it was exactly what he and James would have done.

"Half past twelve." Harry said, "But it's OK of we're a bit late because Draco is covering for me."

"Then get some sleep. I'll wake you up at twelve." Sirius told them. He waved his wand over the old sofa and it turned into three beds that mostly filled the room.

Harry climbed into one of them but he couldn't sleep. He just lay awake staring at the ceiling until Sirius came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well the girls are asleep. Penny for you thoughts?" Sirius asked.

Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard, "Lots of things, you might need more than one penny."

Sirius let out a snort.

"I just feel like I've really messed everything up this year." Harry sighed, "When Dad found me by the lake he was so upset and I've been a total arse to him this year."

Sirius squeezed Harry's hand, "I wouldn't worry about it. I was an arse to him for best part of a decade and we're OK now."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"I've sent a message to Dumbledore, about Pettigrew, I'm sure he'll be able to sort everything out. Stop him from escaping." Sirius said.

"Was it awful?" Harry asked, "Watching your friend go through this every month."

"They're not my happiest memories that's for sure." Sirius told him, "But we made do and it got us to push ourselves, becoming Animagi to help him. And we had loads of fun those nights, putting half the town in danger but there you go."

Harry grinned, "I made a Patronus tonight. It was a stag, like James's."

Sirius looked down at him so proudly, "Really? That's amazing. Your mother's used to be a doe, changed after Danica was born."

Harry nodded.

"I know that you worried about ending up with your Aunt and Uncle if your mother had died that night as well." Sirius told him, "It's been a tough year for you working out where your family is and how it stands. It's not like you've had a normal family dynamic. You wouldn't of though, ended up with your aunt and uncle, I wouldn't have let that happen. You could have come and live with me and Remus. We would have been all right."

Harry smiled and nodded, he didn't mention that if Lily had died, in all likelihood Sirius would have gone to Azkaban and the ministry would never have let Remus raise him alone.

"Family is weird." Harry said, "How's it going with you a Nikka?"

Sirius looked down.

"I like her. I feel like she fits with our family you know? Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I broke up with her. I wanted to be able to protect you, after the fall you had a the Quidditch game. It's the other reason I've kept sneaking into the school. Make sure everything is OK." Sirius sighed, "And yet even without being with her, the night you need me most, you only find me by accident."

Harry sighed, "You miss her?"

Sirius nodded, "All the time, it's like there is a hole in my heart knowing she's out there without me."

"Then make it better. I know you can. If you can stand next to Dad when he married Lily, in James's place and not blow something up, you can fix this." Harry snorted.

Sirius smirked, "You're right there. Now get some sleep."

Harry nodded and managed to let sleep take him for a while.


	70. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

It didn't seem like nearly long enough though before Sirius was shaking him awake.

"Come on. You lot best get going." Sirius told them, "I'll walk you to the tunnel entrance."

They climbed out of bed, a flick of Sirius's wand returning the room to how it once had been. Back down the long tunnel Sirius reached a hand out the other end to push in a knot on the tree's bark.

"Hey there boy." he said, sweeping Crookshanks up in his arms, "I've seen you a lot."

"He's Crookshanks, my cat." Hermione said, scratching him behind one ear.

"He's a very special cat Hermione." Sirius smiled, "Take care of him."

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye as they moved away from the tree's branches.

"I'll see you soon." Sirius told them, "Not long till the holidays now." he whispered in the darkness.

Harry nodded and gave him a quick wave before the three of them hid under the invisibility cloak, walking back up to the castle.

Harry said goodbye to the girls not long after they'd entered the building so they could get back to their dorm rooms while he headed up the long corridors and flights of stairs to the hospital wing. He paused outside the door, listening in.

He could still hear voices so hid in a nearby classroom, using the map to be sure that he and Pansy had left the hospital wing before he crept back in.

He pulled off the cloak and patted Draco on the shoulder.

"It's me." he whispered.

Draco pulled the blanket back and climbed out of bed, "That was quick, you've only been gone a few minutes." he looked slightly confused.

"We'll explain later, you'd best be getting back to the dorm before we get caught." Harry told him, holding out the cloak.

Draco had just covered himself over with it.

"Mr Potter!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry jumped and turned round, glancing down to make sure that Draco was completely covered and gesturing for him to leave.

"I was just...going to go see my friends. I'm feeling much better." He told her.

Madam Pomfrey swept over, "I think not. Now get back into that bed this instant and stay there."

Harry nodded and climbed into bed pulling the sheet tightly around his neck.

"Out of bed indeed. Seeing your friends? This late at night?" Madam Pomfrey tutted, "I will be reporting this to your mother you know."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, like he wasn't in enough trouble anyway, that was something they hadn't been able to help at all.

"Now go to sleep Mr Potter before I give you something that makes you." Madam Pomfrey warned.

Harry nodded and didn't need telling twice. It was morning when he next opened his eyes, light streaming in through the large windows.

Harry looked to the side of his bed to see his mother sitting there, looking rather unimpressed. He sat up and put his glasses on, seeing that Daphne's bed was surrounded by screens.

"Hi Mum..." Harry smiled.

"Don't." Lily said, "You know how much trouble you're in, I know how much trouble you're in. If there is anything you ever need to rely on Harry, don't have it be your Uncle's ability to keep a secret from me."

Harry's heart fell, "You know?"

"Everything." Lily hissed at him. She stood up and went over to Madam Pomfrey, "Sorry Poppy do you mind if I borrow these?" she asked brightly, pointing to a set of screens.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Of course not." she waved her wand and they flew neatly into place around Harry's bed.

Lily walked back over and flicked her wand, making sure that no one else in the room would be able to hear them.

"What were you thinking?!" She demanded, "Apart from running off into the woods, using time travel? And for what?"

"Pettigrew Mum, he was going to escape!" Harry pleaded with her.

"He's where he belongs Harry. Dumbledore didn't get your note or any message until after midnight. He sent the guards to check on him straight away and he was still there." Lily told him.

Harry looked at her confused, "But Professor Trelawney..."

"She's a fraud Harry." Lily shrugged, "You know that."

"No! Mum I swear that this was different!" Harry told her.

"But Pettigrew didn't escape." Lily pointed out.

"But… then it was never him." Harry said.

Lily smiled begrudgingly, "Well done. You've got a good brain in there you know, when you use it."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Lily shook her head, "We don't know. We might never know and prophecies are funny things Harry they never tell you all the truth, it might never have ever meant a real person it could just be finding part of himself or something."

"I feel really stupid." Harry mumbled.

Lily swept his hair, gently off his face, "Don't. It's tough, I know that. You always have wanted to save people. I remember, when you were really little, you heard a child crying in a playground. You didn't think twice just ran off, full speed. Severus couldn't catch you up before you crashed through the bushes to save this boy. He was only being chased by a swan so you chased it off but you didn't look, the ground was all slippery with scum and you skidded and fell straight into the pond. It was a good job you could swim. You didn't care though, didn't care you were soaked or sore or that we missed getting ice cream because we had to go straight home. You only cared you saved the boy."

Harry smiled, "I don't remember."

Lily shrugged, "It was a lot of years ago and you were very young."

"Are you… I want to… I know you said..." Harry wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"I'm not going to take you out of school." Lily said, "I should and I want to and what you did was stupid and dangerous but I know how much you want to stay here and I don't want to risk you doing something even more stupid and getting hurt trying to get back to your friends after the summer."

"I wasn't looking for trouble." Harry mumbled.

"I know but it seems to find you." Lily smiled, "But next year you're going to have to stay out of trouble, other people will be in it for you." She smirked secretively.

"Why? What's happening?" Harry asked.

Lily shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking."

Harry knew better than to push the issue once his mother had made her mind up, especially under the current circumstances. Didn't stop him from wishing he could read people's thoughts like some wizards and witches could though.

They sat and talked for a while until, with another large chunk of chocolate, Madam Pomfrey said he was allowed to leave.

Harry had just finished putting his clothes on when there was a knock on the screens. Lily went and looked to see who it was and smiled.

She pushed open the screen so Severus could walk though. Harry didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say he just went over and wrapped his arms around his father. Severus let out a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said.

Severus shook his head, "Don't be. I, I shouldn't have been so defensive about it all. You have to believe me Harry I never wanted to hurt you parents. I always have and always will feel guilty for what happened."

"It's not your fault." Harry mumbled into his chest, wiping his eyes quickly; before anyone could see he'd been crying.

Severus didn't say anything, just held Harry happy in the knowledge that the air between them was clear for the first time in months.

"Come along please Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, "You are free to go, please refrain from cluttering up my ward."

Harry nodded and took the piece of chocolate Madam Pomfrey was giving him.

"Did Hagrid get back yet?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridors.

Lily nodded, "Yes, he actually came back early late last night."

"And… And Remus?" Harry asked quietly.

"He came back early this morning." Lily assured him, "He's resting for now but, apart from a few scratches, he's fine."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad."

Lily looked at the door, "Why don't we go see him? Just quickly?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

Harry lead them through the corridors to Professor Lupin's door and knocked.

"Come on in." They heard.

Harry pushed the door open and gasped. The warm cosy office had been stripped bare, all the cages were empty and Professor Lupin was packing his suitcase.

"Harry, Lily, Severus, are you OK?" Remus asked, leaving the neatly folded clothes to talk to them.

"No worse for wear, you?" Severus asked.

Remus shrugged, "It's never my favourite time of the month and forgetting to take my potion was a first; haven't been full wolf in years. I'm OK though."

"Why are you packing? There's still nearly a week of school." Harry asked.

Remus sighed, "I'm afraid that my little run has caused some issues. Professor… Professor Dumbledore told the other teaches that I was loose and then unfortunately he was over heard. The whole school knows about my condition. I've saved Professor Dumbledore the trouble of having to fire me."

"Oh Remus." Lily went over and gave him a big hug, "I'm so sorry."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Severus asked.

Remus shook his head, "No. This is for the best. I've enjoyed this year so much but… it's time."

"You were the best teacher we've head for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry pleaded.

"Oh Harry, it's all right." Remus gave him a sad smile.

"No it's not." Harry said firmly, "This isn't fair."

"Harry." Lily said warningly, "This isn't the time."

"You're right, Harry, that there is a long way to go for werewolf rights. I imagine the owls have already started to arrive from concerned parents unhappy about someone with my condition being anywhere near their children." Remus shrugged.

Harry went over and gave him a hug. It was completely unfair and there was nothing he could do. In many ways it was his fault.

Remus turned back to his suitcase, "I'll see you in a week or so Harry, during the holidays. I'd best finish packing."

Lily gave Remus a final hug and took Harry's hand, leading him from the room.

"We should leave him to get packed." Lily said kindly.

Harry nodded and tried not to get too upset as they reached the large doors at the entrance of Hogwarts. Lily turned and took both of his hands.

"When did you get so grown up?" She laughed, "Certainly know your own mind."

Harry smirked, "Take after you."

"Hey!" Lily smiled, "We're going to have a long conversation about something called 'grounded until the end of time' when you get home for the holidays."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I thought there might be."

"But, I'm not going to stop you from coming back next year or the year after that. You have enough life experience to know where you want to go to school. Just be careful; you've got a week left, let's end it _without_ another near death experience?"

Harry nodded, "I promise."

Lily gave him a tight hug, "Then go get something to eat and I will see you in a week's time. Love you."

"Love you too Mum." Harry smiled.

He watched Lily and Severus hug quickly before Lily walked out the door and down the long grass lawn towards Hogsmead.

"I can't wait to get home." Harry sighed.

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "I know. Not long now. Go on, go get something to eat."

Harry smiled and went into the Great Hall to get some lunch. Dumbledore saw Harry come in a quickly went over to him.

"Harry a word?" Professor Dumbledore asked nice.

"I'm actually just about to grab a bite to eat." Harry said coolly. He was annoyed at him for not seeing them last night.

"It'll only be a moment, we can have something to eat in my office." Professor Dumbledore said. It was a polite enough comment, but there was an undertone of insistence that Harry didn't like.

He didn't want to cause a fuss in the middle of the hall though so begrudgingly followed Dumbledore up to his office.

Harry was always fascinated by the odd room but today made a point of not looking around in wonder, instead he headed straight to the large ornate desk and took a seat, staring at the large chair opposite him.

Professor Dumbledore gave a small smile and took his time moving over to the desk and sat opposite Harry. He paused for a moment and placed his long fingers on his chin.

"How are you Harry?" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm fine." Harry said calmly, "Much better now."

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm glad. You'll be pleased to know that the Dementors have been returned to Azkaban; you won't have to worry about them any longer."

Harry smiled, "Well that is good news. I'm glad no one else will get hurt."

"I was quiet worried about you, it was a good job that Severus found you in time." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's nose rather than into Dumbledore's eyes. He was fishing for information, Harry could tell and he also knew that Dumbledore was good at mind reading and wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Dumbledore knew there was something else going on in the forest that night, that Severus wouldn't have gotten there in time to save them. He had a suspicion but wanted it confirmed.

"Yes. It was really lucky." Harry said.

Dumbledore gave him a smile but his eyes flashed with frustration; just for a moment. Dumbledore waved his wand and a large treacle tart appeared on the desk with a jug of cream and another of pumpkin juice.

"Would you like a slice Harry? A little birdy told me it's your favourite." Dumbledore smiled, dishing up Harry a large portion.

Harry covered it in cream and took a mouthful, "Thank you."

Dumbledore reached into his desk draw and pulled out a letter, "This came for you last night."

Harry looked at the familiar paper and scribbled ink.

"It's from Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry felt himself seethe with anger at the letter, he reached out a shaking hand and took it, tucking it into his robe pocket, "Thank you Professor."

Harry put the plate full of tart back on the desk and stood to leave.

"Are you going Harry? You can finish your treacle tart and read your letter here." He said softly.

Harry shook his head, "No thank you Professor. I'm going to go and see my Dad."

Dumbledore had the same flash of anger in his eyes, "Of course."

Harry quickly left the office and walked down the corridors. He made his way to Professor Snape's office but there was no answer.

Harry waited a few minutes but Severus was clearly else where so he wondered down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne were all sitting together. Daphne was looking pale, curled up reading a book while Pansy was winning at chess.

"Harry!" Pansy said jumping up, "How are you? We waited for you at lunch."

Harry smiled and walked over, "I'm fine. I got diverted by Professor Dumbledore."

"What did he want?" Pansy asked. She hadn't forgiven him for ignoring them when they were trying to tell him about Pettigrew either.

Harry sat down and held out the letter, "I don't know what to do."

"Have you read it?" Daphne asked, moving forward.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know if I want to."

"You should. Harry otherwise you are going to spend the rest of your life wondering." Pansy told him, Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry took a deep breath and slit open the letter. It was written on the same dirty paper as the last letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I heard that you were hurt this year. People came to my cell and said they thought I was going to escape. I wouldn't, not ever. Be afraid if The Dark Lord is rising again. He was nearly unstoppable last time and this time he will be worse._

 _My trail is soon, I hope you will find it in your heart to speak for me. You just have to write a letter. As James was my friend I know he would want you to help me._

 _I'm glad you now know what a traitorous snake Snape is. I never liked it when he went to move with Lily when James died but now you know the truth. Then when I heard that his daughter had been born, trying to replace you!_

 _You're safer away from them I promise you that Harry._

Peter Pettigrew.

Harry read it out loud before putting the letter on the table.

"Harry?" Draco said softly.

"I'm fine." Harry said, "I feel nothing. It's a lie, I know that now."

"You're not going to help him are you?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. Never. There's nothing I could say anyway."

Pansy moved over and sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, "What are you going to do with the letter?"

Harry smiled, "What I should have done the first time round."

He stood up and strode over to the fireplace and threw in the letter. He watched as the parchment flamed and curled before giving it all a good stir with a poker so there was nothing but fine grey ash left.

"Whatever happened in the past, it's just that, the past. It's over." Harry sighed.

"You're worried it's not though." Draco said.

Harry shrugged, "If Professor Trelawney is right then it's all about to start again. Like we've been in the eye of a storm for the last twelve years and the second side is always worse." 

Daphne came over and stood next to him, "Whatever happens, this time we'll finish it. One way or another."

Harry smiled and nodded. He sat down and played chess with them. It wasn't long before Daphne was dragged away by Astoria leaving Harry, Draco and Pansy taking turns playing chess.

Harry had gone to get them a drink and some sweets once he'd lost to Draco and quickly wrote a note letting his Mother know Pettigrew had sent him another letter.

He was angry at Dumbledore, Lily had said that Harry wasn't to get any more letters and yet he still had. Harry didn't understand why Professor Dumbledore had been so determined to go against his Mother's wishes.

He shook his head and wondered back downstairs, "What you two talking about?" he asked, flopping back down in the armchair.

"We're meeting up by the lake later." Pansy smiled.

"Ah OK." Harry smiled back, "Who's turn is it?"


	71. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Sirius waited nervously by Nikka's front door. He knocked again and heard footsteps.

Tonks opened the door and her hair flared bright red at the sight of him, "Go away." she snapped and started to close the door.

"Wait." Sirius said, putting his arm out to stop the door, "I just need to speak to Nikka."

"After the shit you pulled?" Tonks said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't think so."

Sirius looked behind her, he didn't really want to barge past her, apart from anything else, he knew she would curse him in a second, "Please."

"It's OK Tonks. I'll talk to him." Nikka said, coming up behind her friend.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked, worriedly.

Nikka nodded and grabbed her coat, "I wont be long."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and followed Nikka round the corner of the street to a small bus stop. Nikka sat down, watching the cars go by. Sirius sat next to her and waited for a few moments.

"How are you?" Nikka asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm OK. I wanted to say how sorry I was."

Nikka shook her head, "I get it but… it sucked." she gave him a small smile.

Sirius took a deep breath, "I know I fucked up and if I could go back and give myself a good slap I would but I can't and I want to be with you, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Sirius I… I know and I want to be with you too..." Nikka sighed and turned to look at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

She stood up, looking at the exquisite diamond ring that Sirius was holding up.

"Marry me?" he asked.

Nikka bust out laughing, she covered her mouth to try and stop but her sides where hurting she was laughing so much, "Oh Sirius… No."

Sirius's face fell, "But… you said you wanted to be with me as well."

Nikka held his hands, "And I do, I really do but we are so not ready to get married!"

Sirius looked at the ring, "I… you.. umm..."

"We're still together, if that's what you want as well but, getting married, it's this big massive huge thing. It means a family and planning. You've not even met my family more than a couple of times. Are you ready for all that? Moving out, you love living with Lily and Danica. I know you want children so do I and I've not even finished my training yet." Nikka explained.

Sirius shrugged, "We were talking about it before."

Nikka nodded, "I know, but for one, we're in a totally different place than we were then and secondly I'm not sure we were ready then."

Sirius looked into her eyes and laughed as well, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I… I just wanted to make it all better."

"This isn't something that gets all better all at once. It'll take time, but we'll get there." Nikka smiled, she ran her fingers though his hair, "I love you. I think I always have."

"I love you too." Sirius said, he moved in and kissed her deeply. He'd missed her so much and with every moment of that kiss he felt his heart growing a little lighter.

"I think when you do ask me to marry you it'll be a little bit of a let down after this." Nikka smirked.

Sirius looked into her eyes, "You ask me. I think we can agree I'm pretty bad at timing?"

Nikka nodded.

"So you ask me. You'll know when the time is right." Sirius leaned in again and stole another kiss.

"Ok, I'll ask you. I'll make it cheesy and amazing!" Nikka laughed, "I was so determined not to forgive you and you're not totally forgiven yet but I, I have always felt so happy and safe and calm around you."

"I wish I had never put you though all this." Sirius told her earnestly.

"I know. And I also know that you've suffered these last months as well, but we will get there." Nikka said, "Me and you, together."

They sat, wrapped in each others arms for a while, until a bus stopped when they didn't mean it to and the driver got grumpy at them.

"I should head home. Tonks will be worried." Nikka smiled.

Sirius nodded, "You and her getting along?"

Nikka nodded, "She's my best friend. Our training is going well as well, we're first and second in the class."

"You should be very proud of yourself." Sirius told her, "We always need more well trained good people."

Nikka grinned, "Well we're getting there. I'll see you soon?"

Sirius nodded, "Oh yes. And I promise I will do everything I possibly can to make this up to you."

Nikka smirked, "You'd better. What do you want to do with this?" she held out the ring he'd wanted to give her.

Sirius shrugged, "Sell it. Help pay off some of your debts from training to become an Auror?"

"Are you sure? This thing must have cost a small fortune." Nikka said, looking down at it's cushion shaped perfectness.

Sirius grinned, "Don't worry about it. I'd want to help you anyway and, well, it wont fit me when the time comes."

Nikka laughed, "No I think you're more of a princess cut kinda guy, something with bright yellow gold and maybe a pink stone?"

Sirius laughed as well, "Sounds perfect!"

Sirius took her hand and walked her back to the front door. It was a lovely bright summers day and the last thing he wanted to do was let go of her hand.

"I really should go in." Nikka told him.

"I would come in but..."

"I'll explain everything to Tonks. She'll get it, she just hated seeing me so upset." Nikka assured him.

Sirius nodded, "I know."

They kissed quickly before Nikka unlocked the door and walked into the hall. 

She hung up her coat and was greeted by Tonks, who came quickly into the hallway.

"Well? What did he want?" She asked, her hair rapidly changing colours as she tried to control her emotions.

Nikka put a hand on her arm, "He wanted to say how sorry he was and to get back together, if I wanted."

"Did you?" Tonks asked, she wasn't sure what answer she was hoping just, she knew how happy Nikka had been with Sirius but she didn't think she could bare seeing her friend go though such heartbreak again.

"Yes to getting back together, no to the marriage proposal." Nikka laughed.

"What? He asked you to marry him?!" Tonks looked shocked, he eyes wide and her hair colour fading in and out.

Nikka nodded and showed her the ring, "I said no. He wanted to make everything better all at once and it doesn't work that way. We'll get there though."

Tonks wrapped her arm around her friend, "That is one huge rock, I hope he's not over compensating for something."

Nikka dug her elbow into Tonk's ribs, "No he isn't."

"Oww." Tonks said, jokingly, grabbing at her side, "Well just thought I'd check."

Nikka slipped the ring on her finger and looked at it. It sparkled brilliantly in the light and the platinum had been shaped and moulded into delicate flowers that made up the band.

"It is pretty." Nikka nodded, "Not really me though, I mean if it had been the right time maybe I'd feel differently about it."

"What does he want you to do with it?" Tonks asked, wondering though to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

"He told me to sell it. I think he knows it was a silly move and as he said, it wont suit him." Nikka grinned.

"I'm lost again." Tonks shook her head smiling and adding sugar to her cup.

"He wants me to ask him next time." Nikka said, she took the tea gratefully and they moved to the sitting room. Nikka tucked her legs under herself and took a sip.

"Do you think you will?" Tonks asked.

Nikka shrugged, "At some point, I hope. Not ready now though."

"You were talking about it before." Tonks pointed out, "So you should be able to get back there."

Nikka nodded, "Yeah. Though, to be honest I don't think we were as ready as we thought we were, I told him that as well. There is a lot to still work out."

Tonks nodded, "Yeah I get that. Hell I can't imagine ever getting married."

"Really? Not even to a handsome young-ish man we know who is good friends with Sirius?" Nikka smirked.

Tonks blushed, "I would but I don't know if he will ever want to. He could do so much better than me."

"That's not true, you're brilliant." Nikka told her.

Tonks shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the hem of her top which was suddenly very interesting.

Nikka smiled and shook her head, sitting back against the sofa cushions. She felt drained but for the first time in a long while she also felt content with the world; that everything was going to be OK.


	72. Calm Before the Storm Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Pansy and Draco sat in the sunshine by the lake.

Draco had laid out a generous picnic on a thick brocade picnic blanket. Pansy had kicked her shoes off, she was wearing the anklet that William had made her and kept twisting her ankle so the charms sparkled in the light.

"I love this weather." Pansy said, she lay flat on her back, her head on Draco's lap, "I might even get a tan."

"Pansy I've known you for most of our lives; you'll burn, go bright red and then back to porcelain again." Draco laughed.

Pansy sat up on one elbow and wiggled her fingers into his ribs. Draco laughed and moved away, shoving her off his lap.

"Meanie." Pansy said, sticking her tongue out and sitting up.

She grabbed an egg custard tart and put it on her plate along with a few sandwiches, "This was such a nice idea."

Draco nodded.

"Hi guys." Harry said, coming over and flopping on the blanket, "They've put our year's final exam results out to parents today, Dad told me."

"That's good news. Fingers crossed." Pansy smiled.

Harry nodded and dug around in the picnic basket for another glass and plate. He helped himself to a slice of treacle tart, determined not to go off his favourite pudding because of Dumbledore. He didn't take too much food, he thought they could have gotten a bit more but at least it was dinner soon.

He took a large mouthful of treacle tart and looked over, small picnic, romantic setting…

"Oh shit, you two are on a date aren't you?" Harry said, the colour draining from his face.

Pansy and Draco laughed,

"Yes. Yes were are." Draco told him.

Harry stood to leave, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think I just. Well food and we always come here and I didn't think."

"It's fine Harry." Pansy said, "Sit back down."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, a little confused.

They both nodded so he slowly took a seat again. Pansy reached over and filled his glass with pumpkin juice.

"We're actually 'breaking up'" Pansy told him.

"Why?" Harry asked, he'd never even seen them fight.

"Because we only got together because it was what everyone else wanted. It was no mystery that our parents liked the idea of us being together but, we tried and we just never really clicked." Draco shrugged, "Not like that."

Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"It's OK, we're not upset or anything. It's been fun pretending to be all grown up this year but we're really are just happy being friends." Pansy smiled.

"So I didn't crash your date to much then?" Harry smirked.

"No. We'll have more fun with you here anyway." Draco told him.

Pansy rolled her eyes jokingly, "Boys."

"How's your mum thinking about you coming back next year?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, "Ok I think. It's possible that she has just given up on not getting grey hair because of me."

"I think that's Hermione." Pansy said, shielding her eyes and waving Hermione over.

"What you up to?" Pansy asked.

Hermione sat down and stretched her legs out along the edge of the blanket, "I just went to see Professor McGonagall about my classes next year." She looked around to make sure there was no one else around, "I gave my time turner back."

"Really? Why?" Pansy asked.

"I just couldn't manage so many classes, even though it let me get to all my classes I wasn't allowed to use it for homework so I was up till midnight every night and then normally up at six to finish of anything I had left to do. I want to have a normal work load next year." Hermione explained.

"Well we all know who is coming top of the year." Draco smirked.

Hermione shook her head, "Nope. Professor McGonagall said I was only allowed to publicly declare the normal amount of classes until I leave school. She said it would be to suspicious otherwise and other students might feel it was unfair. She had to pull a lot of strings in order to let me use one this year."

"I can imagine." Harry said, "They're kept locked up tightly in the ministry most of the time."

"Yeah I can see why. I also was getting very worried about carrying it around. What if someone else found it? And I worried so much about someone getting hurt by using it improperly." Hermione shook her head, she helped herself to an apple, "A picnic was such a good idea with the weather. You could have brought some more food though."

Draco rolled his eyes while Pansy laughed.

"We're on a date!" Draco said, "There's more than enough food for two people!"

"Well that depends on the person." Harry pointed out, for two of him it would have been just about enough if they were both hungry.

"What are you doing here if they're on a date?" Hermione asked Harry, "I'm sorry, we'll go." She stood up and tried to drag Harry with her.

"No it's OK. It's a long story but please just sit." Pansy assured them.

Hermione looked between Draco and Pansy before relaxing a little, "I wasn't sure if you two were even dating still."

"We sort of were, it's a long story." Pansy said with a wave of her hand.

They sat for a moment laying in the sunshine and it wasn't long before they were squashed in a train carriage heading quickly for London.

Pansy lent against the window and fanned herself with a bit of parchment.

"This heat is to much." She moaned, pushing the window open a little further open, "Cooling spells, first thing I want to learn next year is cooling spells."

"Seconded." Hermione said, putting her book down.

A brown owl flew up by the train and popped in the window. Harry pulled the small table out and let it land. Draco gave it a few of Armilda treats before taking the letter from it.

"It's for you." He said, handing it over to Harry, "Was sent a few days ago, must have gotten lost on the way to Hogwarts."

"Poor thing having to try and catch up with the train." Daphne said, stroking it's soft feathers, "He's lovely."

Harry ripped open the letter and quickly read over the contents, he sighed and sat back against the seat back, chewing slightly on his lip.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Petter Pettigrew, his trial didn't go well for him. Mum gave more evidence against him and so did a few other death eaters that are locked up. He'll never be able to apply for release again, not unless it's something huge." Harry told them, "Letter was from Mum, she wanted me to know as soon as possible after all the trouble he's caused this year. They still don't know who set up the appeal in the first place though. It just keeps getting lost in the ministry departments."

"You OK?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded and crumbled the letter, shoving it in his bag, "Yeah I guess. Weird to get my head around, it feels like a lot has changed this year but nothing has."

The others nodded and smiled, reassuringly at Harry.

"Play chess?" Pansy suggested, pulling out the board.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to drop this guy off in the pet carriage. He can stay on the train until we get to London, give him a rest."

Harry held his arm out and let the tired looking bird hop onto it. He closed the door behind him and moved along the length of the train swapping over several carriages. Hedwig was happy to share her cage and gave Harry a loving nip on the finger when he said hello.

Harry was making his way back to the carriage when Ron popped his head out the compartment door just in front of him.

"Hello Harry." Ron said, with a giant smile on his face, "Did you get everything sorted the other night?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah no problem. Thanks for letting us in."

"I'm happy to help!" Ron beamed, "Especially since it was you. Have you thought more about the world cup?"

Harry shook his head, "Well I've thought about it but I haven't had the chance to ask my Mum or Dad yet. I'll let you know as soon as I have."

"It's going to be brilliant!" Ron said, "They've been preparing for years; it's a huge stadium. Don't know who is playing the final yet, obviously, but I really hope it's Bulgaria, Krum is my favourite player. And Britain, obviously."

"Yeah mine too. I leaned a lot of my Quidditch moves from watching him." Harry smiled, "I will ask as soon as I can, but Mum might want us to go with her." he didn't want to say that it was almost sure that Draco's parents would also get tickets for the Minister's box.

"Cool. Well I should let you get back to your friends." Ron smiled.

Harry nodded, "See you soon."

"Everything OK?" Draco asked as Harry got back and closed the compartment door, shutting the world away.

"Yeah I just ran into Ron. He wants me to go to the Quidditch world cup with him during the summer." Harry said, "But the idea of spending what might be days with Ron is exhausting in itself."

Draco nodded, "Well we'll use him to get any extra tickets that Father can't get."

"That's an idea." Pansy smiled.

"Good for you, doesn't solve my issues!" Harry laughed.

Daphne smiled, "Take one for the team Harry!"

"I agree." Hermione said.

"Really? Harry asked, "Not even the Gryffindor is on my side?"

"Well it would be so nice to all go together and the Minister's box is the best place to see everything from what I've heard." Hermione pointed out, "It's only logical."

Harry crossed his arms jokingly over his chest and huffed before breaking out in a grin and joining in the game of chess.

It didn't feel till long until they were pulling into platform nine and three quarters a cloud of steam passing the window as the train ground to a halt.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Hermione made their way out the train and looked around for their parents.

"Harry!"

Harry heard Danica's call of excitement, he said goodbye to the others, giving hugs and promising to meet up soon before making his way across the crowded platform to his parents.

"Why aren't you on shoulders?" Harry asked, "It makes you easier to see!" He laughed.

Danica stood very tall and smoothed her slightly muddy dress, "I'm too big now."

"For every day, yes you are." Lily said, stroking her hair, "Welcome home Harry."

She moved over and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi Mum." Harry smiled.

"I don't know if Severus told you but he'll be home tonight, just finishing up last minute paperwork. Sirius is with Nikka." Lily smiled.

Harry grinned, "They're back together?"

Lily nodded, "And very happy."

"MATER?!"

Harry turned around at the shout of surprise, he saw several other students and parents had also turned to look at the loud shout.

"My darlings!" Bellatrix said, holding out her arms. Gemini and Rodolphus walked quickly over to her.

"Sorry Madam, what are you doing here?" Gemini asked, giving her a curtsy.

Bellatrix pulled them both into a hug, "It's your first year! How was school?"

Gemini and Rodolphus looked slightly surprised at their mother's presence.

"It was good Madam." Rodolphus said.

"I'm so glad. We shall have a wonderful holiday." Bellatrix said, straightening up, "Shall we get going?"

The twins nodded and took their mother's hands, walking through the parting of people who moved out the way for them as they left quickly.

"Well that was..." Harry shook his head.

"I'm glad." Lily said, "I'm glad that she's back, she's looked miserable this last year, when people have seen her at all."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, home?"

"Home." Lily smiled, taking his hand in one of hers and Danica's in the other, "Come on."


	73. Goblet of Fire Chapter 1

A/N\- sorry it's late. Was really busy yesterday and totally forgot. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

It had once been a grand house, you could tell that from it's many windows and the few rare roses that still managed, somehow, to bloom in the overgrown and neglected garden.

They still called it the Riddle house, the villagers of Little Hangleton. There hadn't been a Riddle living there in years of course. They'd all been murdered.

That was one of the reasons the villagers stayed away. The other was Frank, the grounds keeper who was as old and crumbling as the house he tended to.

No one knew what had happened to the Riddles, just that one morning the maid had gone in to find them all dead. Frank had, of course, been arrested and questioned but there was no evidence and he claimed to know nothing about it. So he was cleared and went back to the house and had ever since still kept the grounds as well as he could.

The Riddle's hadn't exactly been liked. They were arrogant and full of themselves; looking down at everyone in the village with disdain. No one mourned their passings and no one had really thought twice about them since, apart from something to gossip about.

Frank woke with a start, he had shooting pains down his leg and had been struggling to sleep through the night. It had always been bad, and had only gotten worse with age. He moved slowly into his small kitchen and put the kettle on to fill his hot water bottle.

He could see a light flickering in the Riddle house. Frank huffed loudly and muttered under his breath. It would be kids, causing trouble again.

They broke in every so often and would trash the place, break windows and paint on the walls. Now Frank mostly just ignored it and cleaned up the mess in the morning but from the look of things they'd started a fire this time.

Frank turned the kettle off, grabbing his walking stick and the key he had for the house and started walking towards the house. The door was open, but the lock didn't seem broken.

Something in the back of Frank's mind told him not to make a noise as he crept, as quietly as he could, up the stairs.

He reached what was once the master bedroom and peered in the door. A large, roaring fire was burning in the hearth and a large armchair had been dragged to face it, it's back to the door.

Frank saw an impeccably dressed woman, with long, dark hair was sitting on the floor; staring lovingly at whoever was sitting in the chair.

He knew he should get help, but he didn't own a phone and had a deep mistrust of the police. So he listened and watched, trying to think of what to do.

"There is a little left My Lord, if you are still hungry." The woman said, holding what looked like a glass baby bottle.

"Later." A frail and raspy male voice said.

The woman nodded.

"Move me closer to the fire." The raspy voice instructed her.

The woman was on her feet in a second and moving the chair, carefully. The movement allowed Frank a brief look at who was sitting in the chair. He was small, like a toddler and bald; draped in a black cloak.

"Where is Nagini?" he asked.

"I'm not sure My Lord. I believe she is exploring the house." The woman said.

"Hmm, you will milk her before we retire, I will need feeding again during the night." the man said.

The woman nodded eagerly, "Of course My Lord."

There was a brief period of silence as the woman looked around at the damp and decaying walls.

"My Lord, how long are you wishing to stay here?" she asked, hesitantly.

"A week, maybe more. This place is reasonably comfortable and it would be foolish to move before the Quidditch world cup has finished." the man said.

Frank frowned, he was hearing things; Quidditch wasn't even a word. He needed to clean his ears out.

The woman stood, humbly before him, "My Lord, you could move to my house. It is far better than this, you would get better sooner."

"NO!" The man hissed, "I will not go to that place yet, things must be done."

The woman moved her hand to her stomach, just for a second, before nodding, "Of course My Lord, you are, as always, correct."

"You are my most devoted servant…" the man sighed.

"I always tried My Lord. As soon as I knew that you were still… I came straight away." She said, there was almost a look of love in her eyes.

"I know." The man said, wearily.

They returned to silence, Frank stood unsure of what to do and mostly wishing he had just been happy to let the old ruin burn and was now tucked up in his bed with his hot water bottle soothing his leg.

"Are..." The woman spoke again, nervously this time, "Are you sure, My Lord, that we must use Harry Potter? We could use another for-"

"NO!" The man shouted across her, "You know why we must use the boy! He will die at my hand!"

The woman dropped quickly to her knees and put her hands on the arm of the chair, begging for forgiveness, "My Lord, I am so sorry. I know, I should not have questioned you!"

The man hissed something Frank couldn't hear and the woman moved away from the chair, still not getting up from her knees.

"I did not say it out of concern for the boy." the woman said, slightly tearfully, "I hate him for taking you from me, and his mudblood mother," she spat, "It's just… he is so well protected! Always surrounded by people…"

"Did you not manage to lure him away from those same people less than a month ago?" The man sneered.

The woman nodded, "Yes My Lord, but that was more a… a childish prank and with what will be happening at Hogwarts this year such… games, will not work again."

"Do not worry My Bella, I know you know me no harm." the man purred.

Bella? What a modern sounding name for such an elegant woman, Frank thought to himself.

"And after the world cup, I believe that we will have another, fear not. He, who has also served me, hidden all these years, he will return and get the boy to us." The man said. Bella nodded

Bella wiped her eyes, quickly with a handkerchief, as so that the man wouldn't see her.

"Do not cry Bella, you will be with me again soon enough." The man said.

"I hate the thought of her touching you My Lord. Filthy muggle hands." Bella spat.

"I must be fed every few hours Bella, you know that." The man told her, a warning edge to his voice.

Bella nodded, "You look a little stronger though."

The man let out a cruel cold laugh, "Ha! No I don't. Never lie to me. In this form there is no better for me! That, THAT, is why I must do this perfectly! I've waited nearly thirteen years, a few more months will make no difference now."

"I have no want to lose you." Bella said, "I could stay, be with you."

"No, you have other duties. Just follow the plan and everything will work out before long and I will be reliant on no one. I'll even give you the little thing. You can play with her and then kill her just like we did with Bertha Jorkins."

Bella's face lit up with a cruel smile, "Promise My Lord?"

Frank felt his stomach turn at the way she said it. Whoever these people are they were clearly insane. They were openly talking about killing someone and planning on killing again, at least two more. Frank could feel the hand, tightly gripping his walking stick, was wet with sweat.

This boy, Harry Potter was in danger and another girl. Frank knew what he had to do, if there was ever a time to call the police it was now but he wanted to wait, a few more minutes, to find out who this girl was if he could.

"Come out of the shadows child!" the man ordered.

Frank froze, was he talking to him? He wasn't, Frank could now see a small amount of movement in the shadows, in the corner of the room where Bella was looking.

"Come!" The man ordered, flicking a short stick towards the corner. A shot of red light flew from the tip of the stick and a horrible cry of pain, from a young girl came.

Frank rubbed his eyes, a trick of the light, or tiredness, or possibly some fancy new weapon, that had to be it.

Slowly Frank watched a young woman crawl from the corner and move to stand next to the chair, her head bowed. She was wearing a filthy, ripped dress and was covered in dirt. Frank felt himself gasp; he knew her.

Well not knew, but her name was Lucy Smith, she was fifteen and lived in the village; she had been missing for a week or so now. It was believed she'd run away from home with her boyfriend, she'd even left a note.

"Give her the food Bella." The man said, calmly enough but there was an edge of a demand in there.

Bella gave a tense nod and thrust a grubby looking bag at the girl, nearly knocking her over. Lucy mumbled her thanks and clutched at the bag like it was life itself.

"Time to curse our friend." The man said.

Lucy looked terrified, "Please, I'll do anything you say! I promise!"

Bella moved so she was facing Lucy, blocking Franks view. There were a few whispers he couldn't hear before Bella moved back to her original place. Lucy was standing, still holding the bag of food but far more loosely and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"I think I hear Nagini..." the man said.

Frank took a deep breath, he had to leave now and get help. There was a phone box in the village he could ring the police from, they could rescue Lucy and let this Harry Potter know he was in danger. Frank turned to leave but saw something that made him freeze, hardly daring to breath.

A huge snake was slithering towards him, through the dust and debris on the floor, and into the room. Frank pressed himself against the wall until it's tail and last shining diamond patterned scale had passed.

The man in the room started to make the strangest low hissing noises as the snake came closer and closer to him.

"Interesting, Nagini has some news." the man said.

"Really My Lord?" Bella asked.

"It seems the old muggle caretaker is standing outside this very door and has been listening to everything we've been saying." the man said.

Frank didn't even have time to fully take in what was being said before the small crack he was looking through turned into a fully open door. Bella was standing on the other side, looking furiously at him.

Frank could see her much better this close up. She was strikingly beautiful with heavily lidded eyes and a mass of black curls that hung gracefully around her face.

"Invite our guest in Bella, where are your manners?" The man said nastily.

Bella moved aside and gave Frank a rough push into the room when he didn't move. Frank still couldn't see the man sitting in the chair but he could see the large snake, curled up on the rotten hearth rug like a pet dog.

"Did you hear everything, muggle?" the man asked him.

"What are you calling me?" Frank asked. Now he was in the room, not hiding, he felt braver. It had always been like that during the war as well.

The man let out a loud sigh, "I am calling you a muggle. It's a word meaning non magical; not a witch or wizard."

Frank stood up straighter, "I don't know what you're talking about. Wizard? What nonsense!"

The man let out a cruel laugh that filled the room. Frank didn't flinch. He wished there was more light in the room though, the only light source was the fire and it was sending a strange and flickering glow across the room.

"I do know though," Frank said, as confidently as he could, "enough to tell the police. You've kidnapped that young girl! Lucy is missing! And you've killed someone, I'm going to the police!" he thought for a second, "and my wife knows I'm up here, she'll go to the police if I don't..."

"Don't lie to Lord Voldemort! You have no wife and no one knows that you are here. I know all." the man said.

"Really?" Frank said, roughly, "Lord? Well my _Lord_ why don't you turn and face me like a man."

Voldemort let out loud laugh, "But I am not a man, I am so much more! You are right though, what harm is there in facing you, Muggle?"

Bella moved over and pushed the chair around so that Voldemort was facing Frank. Frank heard is walking stick crash to the floor at the full sight of the thing in the chair. It was laughing manically while Frank screamed in terror.

There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound and Frank crumbled to the floor. Dead.

Just over two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.


	74. Goblet of Fire Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry forced his glasses onto his nose and took several deep breaths. His scar was killing him and, although it had just been a dream, a lot of things were clicking into place in his head. The dream, was however quickly fading.

He threw the blankets off him and sat up to turn the light on, in order to find a bit of paper and write down what he could remember.

His bedroom door flew open and Severus was standing there, wand out and ready.

"Harry are you OK? We heard you scream." He asked and switched on the light, dazzling Harry's eyes for a moment.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream..." Most of the dream had slipped away now but his scar was still throbbing.

Severus nodded and put his wand down, "It's OK Lily." he called up the stairs before moving to sit next to Harry, "What can you remember?"

Harry shook his head, "Not much. I was going to write it down, I don't even remember screaming."

He racked his brain to remember the details.

"There was a snake. Voldemort, he was… not really human. Like a really ugly toddler." Harry said.

"Harry?" Lily came to the door and moved over to sit on the other side of Harry on the bed.

"I'm OK Mum." Harry smiled, focusing on remembering the dream, "Bellatrix. She was with Voldemort."

"Harry are you sure?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "She said she was the one who lured me away from everyone at the end of last year, at school. Do you think the prophecy was about her?"

Lily looked at Severus for a second before shrugging, "I don't know. She's not really been trapped though, or wearing a mask if you think about it."

Harry nodded, that was true.

"There was another girl as well, her name was… Lacy or Lu...Lucy, I think. They killed someone." Harry said slowly.

Lily pulled him into a hug. He leaned against her chest, he could hear her heart still racing but slowly slowing down, calming his own with it.

"I think it might have just been a dream sweetie. Your brain just trying to put the bits together." Lily said softly, "But we're not going to ignore it. OK?"

Harry nodded, "Ok. Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. That's what we're here for." Severus told him with a smile, "Try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and let his parents tuck him back into bed. They placed loving kisses on his forehead and left him to sleep. Harry didn't sleep though, his scar was hurting too much; it felt like someone had placed a red hot wire on his head.

Instead, after a while, he quietly climbed back out of bed and moved to his mirror and desk. It had once been Sirius's Grandmother's but he had found it brilliant for drawing, with lots of little draws to keep his supplies in.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the slim fourteen year old staring back at him. His scar didn't look any different but still felt like it was burning.

He pulled out a bit of paper and began to draw out what he could remember from the dream. Lucy, Bellatrix, the snake. The half-formed creature that Voldemort now was. It felt like no time at all before the day broke and he could hear his mother call him down for breakfast.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Kreacher greeted him happily, he was dusting the stairs, and politely requested that Harry make sure his hands were clean from sugar before coming back upstairs this time.

Harry grinned at him and promised he would give them a wash rather than undoing all Kreacher's hard work.

In the dinning room, Harry took his seat at the table and pulled two large waffles onto his plate. Danica was sitting across from him looking rather tired.

"You OK?" Harry asked her, when she only put a small about of maple syrup on her food.

Danica nodded, "Just sleepy. Mummy woke me up in the middle of the night."

Harry smiled, "Sorry, I think that was my fault; I had a bad dream."

Danica nodded, "It's OK. I get bad dreams sometimes as well."

Harry wasn't too worried, he was sure she'd perk up after some sugar. He ate his breakfast slowly, talking to his family. The topic quickly turned to the quickly approaching Quidditch World Cup.

"I was thinking that I would stay with Nikka if that's OK?" Sirius said, "You're not going to need me there as well."

Lily sighed, "Well Severus has been called into work as well, at least for the first day, something went wrong with the potion ingredient delivery."

"I can come if you want." Sirius told her.

Lily forced herself to brighten up, "Of course not. Sorry. I'll be fine with Harry and Danica by myself, it's not like they're badly behaved."

"Muhahaha!" Danica laughed.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, "Nikka's just so upset she's being made to work. It's once in a life time having the Quidditch World Cup here after all."

"I'm sure." Lily smiled, "You go keep her company and we'll tell you all about it."

"I should be hearing from Ron any day now." Harry told them, "I said it would be nice for me and Hermione and you guys to come with us. Everyone else is going with the tickets Draco's Dad got."

As if on cue an owl fluttered in. It was a large, proud looking eagle owl. It's post office tag had been hidden behind a bit of ribbon but it must have slipped slightly as the bird was flying. Lily didn't say anything, simply unhooked the letter and offered the owl some food. It refused, taking a small drink of water before flying off, back out the window.

She passed the letter to Harry who tore it open eagerly. He read over it and his face fell slightly.

"His Dad was only able to get two spare tickets to the Ministers box and two for the side box seats. He suggests me and Hermione go with him and his Dad and whoever else is coming go in the other seats." Harry flopped his head into his hand and sighed.

Lily reached out an arm and gave his shoulder a rub, "Don't worry Harry. I think it's a brilliant idea still."

Harry sat up suddenly and looked at her, "Really? I thought you would..." he didn't really want to say that he thought she'd refuse to let him go if she wasn't there to look after him.

"Well, I'd rather be there with you but really I don't mind. Danica and I can sit nearby and you'll have Narcissa and Lucius to watch over you still." Lily smiled, trying to convince herself that it really wouldn't be so bad.

Harry perked up a bit and smiled, "Ok. I'll write back now shall I?"

Lily nodded and pulled Danica onto her lap, "We'll have a great time wont we?"

Danica nodded and licked the sugar off her hands.

Harry was just about to run up the stairs to grab his writing stuff when he remembered that Kreacher had just cleaned the banister. He looked down at his hands, they were clean enough after he'd given them a good wipe on his trousers.

He raced up the stairs and quickly responded to Ron;

 _Hi Ron,_

 _Mum says that's great! I'm so looking forward to see the match with you! Ireland Vs Bulgaria. We're going to be so close to Krum in the box! Thanks so much for getting the tickets for us, I'm really grateful._

 _How are you getting to the match? Mum can Apparate us and our stuff if you want to meet there but we need to get Hermione to the camp grounds as well. Let me know!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Harry_

Harry read over the note and sealed it up. Hedwig was dozing happily on the window still. Harry woke her with a gentle stroke and offered her a treat before giving her the letter and telling her to take it to Ron.

He watched Hedwig fly gracefully down from his window and off into the morning sky. He was about to get his homework out and finish going over the last few bits he had to do when there was a knock at the door.

They weren't expecting anyone but Harry assumed it would be Nikka. He was so glad she'd been coming round more and Sirius was so much happier as well.

He heard Kreacher walking down the hall and the front door opening before Kreacher let out a squeak of surprise.

Harry got up quickly and went to the landing. Lily was already moving towards the door as well,

"Stay Harry." she called up the stairs. Harry could see her fingers tighten around her wand in her pocket.

"Petunia!" Lily said in surprise, her fingers let go of the wand, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I could come in?" Petunia asked.

Lily nodded and moved aside. Harry wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen his aunt step through that door with his own eyes.

"Kreacher could you make us some tea?" Lily asked.

Kreacher nodded and glared at Petunia before walking away to the kitchen. Severus had come out of the sitting room, Danica clinging to his legs.

"Hello Petunia, I think I'll ask Sirius to take Danica to the park." Severus said, with a tight smile.

He called into the library and Sirius came out. He helped Danica into her coat before turning on the spot and leaving the house with a pop.

"Harry go back upstairs." Severus said.

Harry nodded and waited for his father to have go into the sitting room with Lily and Petunia before creeping down the stairs and pressing his ear to the door.

"How can we help?" Lily asked, sitting down and patting the sofa next to her. Petunia looked at it and sat as far away as she could from her sister.

"Yes. What do you want." Severus said bluntly, choosing to stand.

Petunia looked awkwardly at her hands, "I wouldn't have come if I wasn't desperate."

"We know." Severus hissed, "I think you've only come to this house once before, when Lily, your sister, had just come out of hospital. You brought some flowers with the one pound fifty price tag still on."

Petunia looked bristled but took a calming breath, every tendon in her thin neck standing out.

"I came, because I am very worried about my son. Dudley." Petunia said.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher said, carrying a tray of tea.

Harry looked behind him and pressed his finger to his lips and looked pleadingly. Kreacher grinned and flapped his ears, nodding before composing his face to a blank slate again and delivering the tea.

"What's wrong with Dudley? Is he sick?" Lily asked, with genuine concern.

Petunia shook her head and burst into tears, "It's...it's...it's his school...re...report." She sobbed.

She handed over a bit of folded card to Lily. It was a very fancy looking report card, with embossed edges and the Smelting's crest stamped boldly on the front.

Lily took it and read over the contents. Dudley was failing all his classes, many of the exams he hadn't even bothered turning up to and every teachers note was the same; that he was lazy and a disruptive influence to the class.

There was also a few worrying reports of bullying. Lily patted her sister's hand, Petunia flinched at Lily's touch, earning her another glare from Severus.

"Well I can see your concern. I would be very disappointed if Harry had failed all his classes this badly." Lily said, "Maybe I could help with some extra tutoring?"

Petunia shook her head, "No. It's not that! He's just miss understood is all. The teachers don't know how to challenge him enough, he's just bored."

Lily gave a small smile, "Well, yes. I'm sure that's can't be helping."

"And he isn't a bully either. Have you ever read anything so stupid? He's just a bit of a boisterous boy. We haven't raised a wuss." Petunia shook her head, she had dried her eyes but she was starting to cry again, "It's this!"

Lily took the report card once more and read over the bit where Petunia was pointing. It was a note from the school nurse.

" _Dudley must loose some weight! He is morbidly obese and his health is in danger_." Lily read.

Petunia gave a loud cry and nodded, "Yes. You see how terrible this is! I rang up, tried to explain he was just a growing boy and needed feeding up but the shop that makes the uniforms doesn't make them big enough for him any more. The… the sc..c..chool nurse said he was the s...s...ize of a whale!"

Severus turned around to stop himself from smirking.

"Oh that's horrible! She shouldn't have said that." Lily said, "I'm not sure what you want me to do though."

Petunia let out a loud huff, "It's it obvious? Dudley needs something to make him loose weight!"

"Well I could help look for some diets with you." Lily suggested.

Petunia shook her head, "I've been trying that all summer so far! But it's been four weeks and he's only lost twelve pounds. I thought that if we were all on a diet it would help him but both he and Vernon are always so angry at the moment. My poor Diddums is always hungry and he cries I can't keep being so cruel to him."

Lily gave her sister a sympathetic smile, "Well twelve pounds is a lot really; it's nearly a stone."

Petunia shook her head, "It's not quick enough. I need you to make a spell or a potion or something to make him loose the weight, instantly."

Lily blinked, trying to process what she'd heard, "Petunia, I'm very glad that you came here to me, to talk about this, but no such potion or spell even exist and even if it did we wouldn't be allowed to help Dudley with it."

Petunia looked angrily at her sister, "You're lying!"

Severus glared at her, "No. We are not lying. As Lily said we can't help you with magic."

"What is the point of having you, a FREAK, as a sister if you wont help?!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry knew it was time to move and went quickly up the stairs.

"I think it is time for you to leave now." Severus hissed at Petunia taking her cup from her.

Petunia stood and crossed her arms angrily over her hips, "Like I would want to spend a minute more in this wretched house! I hate you!" she screamed, banging out the room. She spotted Harry on the landing and pointed a bony finger at him, "You! You think you are so much better than my boy, you and your horrid brat of a mother." she shrieked.

Harry moved back against the wall, he could feel his blood boil and didn't want to say something he would later regret.

"Get out." Lily said, in a dangerously calm voice, "And thank you for reminding us that we need to update the charms around this house that stop muggles from finding it."

Petunia let out a huff of insult and stormed out the house.


	75. Goblet of Fire Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You can come down now Harry." Lily called up the stairs.

Harry winced at her tone and crept round the banister.

"Everything OK? What was all that about?" He asked innocently.

Lily let out a little laugh and shook her head, "Nice try, I know you were listening in. Go do the dishes, Mister."

Harry grinned guiltily and ran down to the kitchen. There was only a few dirty plates left, stacked neatly next to the sink but Harry quickly filled the bowl with hot water and washing up liquid.

He'd just finished when there was a tap on the window. A small owl was sitting there looking very proud of it's self carrying a letter. Harry dried his hands and wondered over. The bird gave him a sharp nip on the finger.

Harry offered it a treat which it took before Harry was allowed to get the letter. Harry saw it was from Ron and opened it quickly.

Hi Harry,

I just thought after I sent the last letter it would be so much fun for us to travel together! That way Hermione won't have to worry either. I'm not sure where she lives but I've sent an owl to her with this plan and our address. We're going by Portkey from the top of a hill nearby. If you meet us tomorrow, midday at the house Mum will make everyone dinner and then we'll walk up the day after is that OK? I'm sure excited! Right, I'd best go help de-gnome the garden. If I don't hear from you I'll assume the plan is a go!

See you tomorrow!

Ron

Harry read over the scribbles that were Ron's hand writing. He was also getting very excited now.

"MUM!" he called through the house, trying to find her. She was sitting in the library reading.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile, putting her book down and patting the seat next to her for Harry.

Harry sat down and showed her the letter; a small frown appearing on her face.

"Do you want to stay there over night?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, if he was being entirely honest the answer was no. He liked his bed and the sounds of London outside but this was the Quidditch World Cup! It was worth one night of not being in his own bed.

"I'll be fine." Harry grinned.

Lily nodded, "Well then, I suggest you get packed ready for tomorrow. I'm not going to let Danica go by Portkey; she's a bit young for the landing, but don't worry I can apparate over with her and your things, it'll make it a bit easier."

Harry nodded and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much Mum!"

Lily hugged him back tightly, she sometimes wondered where her little baby had gone. Harry had only spent a few nights away from home when he wasn't at Hogwarts, which felt different somehow. She shook her head and stood up. She really needed to get packed as well.

"I'll go get our things if you can pack for Danica?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded and gave him a kiss before they headed up the stairs.

Danica's room was a tip, it always was. She had so many toys they could open a toy shop and it wouldn't make a dent. She'd sorted it just yesterday morning and the floor was still covered again.

Lily put a few things away and pulled out Danica's pink suitcase with a cat face embroidered on the front.

"Is it safe to enter?" Sirius called though from downstairs.

Kreacher went up to the front door and helped Danica take her coat off, "Yes. Per-tuna has left." Kreacher spat, "Lily is upstairs packing for Miss Danica."

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius smiled, "Shall we go find something to play with?"

Danica shook her head, "I'm going to go do some drawing."

Sirius nodded and went upstairs to help Lily, leaving Danica in Kreacher's more than capable hands.

"Need some back up?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door.

Lily grinned, "I need a bin bag. She has so many clothes that don't fit any more!"

"She's definitely grown again lately." Sirius said, moving over to help Lily. There was a growing pile on the floor of clothes that where to small, stained or ripped beyond repair.

"Oh she looked so cute in this." Sirius held up a top with bright pink dinosaurs on it.

Lily laughed, "She did. Way to small for her now though. Maybe she can wear it as a crop top in the future."

Sirius looked shocked, "She's never going to be old enough to wear that sort of thing."

Lily laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

It took about an hour for them to pack enough clothes for a week for Danica and sort through all the clothes making a large pile for the bin or charity shop.

"Where are we going?" Danica asked, she was holding a picture she's drawn of the park and several squirrels.

Lily went over and gave her a big hug, "We're going for a meal with nice people tomorrow and then the next day, so two sleeps, we're going somewhere very exciting to watch a big, huge game of Quidditch!"

Danica laughed, "YAY!"

"Can I see?" Lily asked, pointing at the drawings.

Danica nodded and talked her through everything she'd seen.

It wasn't long until Harry was waiting with a small overnight bag, staring up at the clock willing it to move faster.

"Harry stop it!" Lily told him, pulling his gaze away, "Staring at the clock will not make time go faster." She put the last pin in her hair, securing the elegant bun.

She smoothed down her pale blue skirt suit and checked over the others. Sirius was looking very dapper in a relaxed set of robes that looked black but were dark blue in the light. Harry was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but it was one of his best tops; Lily had made him take off his Slytherin one, saying he was being impolite considering the Weasleys were all Gryffindors. Severus was dressed as always in smart, crisp black.

Danica looked very pretty in a clean white dress with a dark red apron. She even had a little pair of white lace gloves on.

"I think Ron lives on a farm Mum." Harry said, "She's going to get filthy."

"It's enchanted Harry, she'll be fine." Lily grinned, "Hands."

Harry held his hands out for Lily to inspect and make sure he was clean.

"You too." She ordered Sirius, he also passed inspection.

Severus held out his hands to be inspected as well.

"What's this?" Lily asked, pointing to a large blue stain on the palm of his hand.

"Potion." Severus said with a small smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm assuming it wont come off."

Severus nodded; Lily laughed and shook her head. The clock chimed midday, the sound filling the hall.

Harry turned to Lily, who held out her hand and made sure that Sirius had a tight grip on Danica's other hand as well.

Harry closed his eyes to the unpleasant feeling of being shoved through a tube and took a deep breath when he reached the destination.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected; something from a Tudor story possibly or a cozy looking old windmill. Instead what he saw was something that has clearly once been a small, one roomed house, with several bits added on as the years went by.

It now was a large farm house with several levels, some looking like they shouldn't be able to stay up as well as it did.

Danica was looking round excitedly at the large yard out front that had several chickens milling around in the dust. Lily held tightly to Danica's hand and moved forward to knock on the door.

It opened quickly to show Mrs Weasley also dressed smartly, with a checked apron over her skirt.

"Hello, I hope we're on time." Lily smiled.

Mrs Weasley nodded, "Yes, just on time." she said.

"You would have had Harry here last night if I'd had let him!" Lily laughed.

Mrs Weasley smiled, Lily observed she was rather pretty when she wasn't angry at someone, "Oh bless him. We're happy to have you all."

They stepped inside and followed Mrs Weasley through the house and into the large back garden. Harry could see two older boys he'd never met floating tables into place with Mr Weasley.

"Everyone!" Mrs Weasley called, "Come over and say hello."

The Weasleys walked quickly over and stood in a line. Harry got the impression this had been practised to show Lily how well behaved they all were.

"This is my husband, Arthur, and from oldest to youngest, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron of course, and Ginny." Mrs Weasley introduced them all.

They shook hands one at a time with Lily and Sirius.

"It's lovely to meet you." Lily smiled, "This is Sirius, and I'm Lily for those of you who currently just know me as Harry's Mum. I believe you all know Severus. And this is Danica."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Is there anything we can do to help Molly?" Lily asked.

Mrs Weasley looked slightly taken back at the question, "No, no of course not. You're our guests." She smiled.

"Harry could help me kick some gnomes out the garden?" Ron suggested earning a glare from his mother, "Just before Hermione gets here."

Lily nodded, "I'm sure Harry would be happy to help."

Harry took the hint and wondered off with Ron. Danica clung to her parents hands and looked around the large garden with longing.

"Does Danica want to come play?" Ginny asked.

Danica looked up for permission from Lily and Severus, who both nodded.

"As long as your mother doesn't need you for anything." Lily said.

Molly shook her head, "Not at all. Go have fun dear. Keep her away from the pond!"

Ginny nodded and took Danica's hand, leading her to the side of the house.

Bill, Charlie and Arthur went back to moving tables around the garden, forming one very long table down the centre.

"We'll be eating out here tonight if that's all right?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"That would be lovely." Severus smiled.

"Mother I really must return inside. I have that very important report on cauldron bottoms to finish." Percy said with an air of importance.

"Percy has gotten himself a job at the Ministry, Barty Crouch's assistant, straight from school!" Mrs Weasley said proudly, "As a result he's very busy."

Percy gave a satisfied smile, "Professor Snape, as this is such an important issue for you could I pick your brains so to speak? Gets some extra facts?"

Lily gave Severus a look.

"Yes, I'd be happy to." Severus gave a tight smile and followed Percy back into the house.

Sirius let out a small laugh.

"Go help them set up the tables Sirius." Lily told him with a glare, not even looking at him.

Mrs Weasley smiled at her, she was starting to warm to Lily.


	76. Goblet of Fire Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm just about to finish the food would you like to come sit with me?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded and followed her back into the house. She took a seat at the large kitchen table and looked around. There was a lot of what she would have called 'useless magic' floating around. The dishes washing themselves and a rag floating over all the surfaces to clean them; a job that only would have taken a few minutes to do by hand.

Mrs Weasley waved her wand over a large pan, a stream of sauce coming from the tip.

"You certainly have your hands full with all the children." Lily smiled, "I struggled when Danica was still a baby and Harry was small, not sure how I'd have managed with any more than that."

Mrs Weasley laughed, "They have been a bit of a handful, but I so wanted a girl."

Lily was a bit taken back, surely it couldn't be the only reason she had so many children was because she was waiting for a girl?

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded, "Yes that would be lovely. I'll make them, since you're busy." she offered.

"No need." Mrs Weasley smiled. She flicked her wand and the kettle filled with water and floated onto the stove top. Several cups floated onto a tray with a small jug of milk and some sugar.

Mrs Weasley had just finished filling the kettle when there was an ear piercing scream from outside.

Lily was on her feet at once and flew past Severus who was rushing down the stairs. Out in the garden everyone was rushing towards Ginny who was knelt on the ground trying to calm Danica down.

Danica's tongue had swollen so much it had fallen out her mouth and was spilling down onto the floor, it had also turned a nasty purple colour.

"I'm sorry Mum!" Ginny sobbed, "I found them by the door and thought she might like a sweet, I didn't know."

"What the hell?!" Sirius asked. He couldn't pick Danica up her tongue was so heavy.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs Weasley shouted, "What have you done!?"

Fred and George both looked deathly pale.

"Sorry Mum, we didn't mean to." Fred said.

George nodded furiously, "We didn't want to forget them tomorrow is all."

"What are they?" Lily asked. She was holding Danica to try and keep her still while Severus carefully tried to shrink his daughters tongue.

"We invented them." Fred said quietly, "They're called ton-tongue-toffees. They're meant to be funny."

"Maybe if a five year old didn't get hold of them." Sirius snapped.

Harry was standing at the back of the crowd of Weasleys. He didn't want to push his way through and from what he could see Danica was now mostly back to normal, holding tightly to her mother.

"Lily, I am so sorry." Mrs Weasley said, "I never… the twins will be dealt with."

Lily pulled Danica onto her lap and smoothed her hair, using the time to take a few very deep breaths, "I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. And there is a certain amount of brilliance being able to make such things at their age."

Fred and George looked truly touched that Lily had called them brilliant and that she wasn't turning them into some sort of bug for hurting her daughter.

"We are really sorry. Ginny knows better than to just grab any old sweets." Fred said.

"Don't blame me!" Ginny wailed, "I was just trying to make a good impression for Ha… it's not my fault you just left them lying around!"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs Weasley shouted over all of them, "Hermione will here any moment, Ron take Harry through to the front and wait for her. Bill, Charlie finish with the tables, assuming our guests even want to stay after all this."

Lily nodded, "She seems fine now."

Mrs Weasley gave her a small smile, "Why don't we go and see if we can find some proper sweets? Fred, George," She turned to face the twins, "Go to your rooms and get any proper sweets you have. All of them. Now."

The twins nodded and ran into the house. They returned shortly after with several bags of sweets. Danica buried her head into her mothers chest when they offered them to her.

"You don't have to." Lily said, gently to Fred and George, "Danica is not short of sweets."

"We want to." they said together.

Lily took a sweet and showed her daughter it was safe. Danica slowly took a normal toffee and carefully nibbled the corner, waiting for something to happen before taking the rest.

Mrs Weasley gave her a smile before turning to the twins, "Gather EVERYTHING up!" She ordered them.

Fred and George looked sadly at one another. They slowly walked to their room and came back down with two large boxes each.

Lily stood up, passing the now sweet munching Danica to Severus, "You made all this?" she asked impressed.

The twins nodded.

"I keep telling you two to stop being so stupid!" Mrs Weasley snapped, "This stuff is not only dangerous but a waste of time. You should be focusing on your exams! Looking to your futures not at this rubbish!"

She flicked her wand angrily at the boxes and they vanished leaving behind a puff of smoke and a few chard flakes of cardboard.

Fred and George looked sorrowfully at the remnants of their hard work.

"We worked really hard on that Mum!" George snapped.

"Well, now you can go and work hard on your actual school work. Room, now. Until dinner." Mrs Weasley ordered them.

Fred and George traipsed slowly to their room and dug out their school work. Lily listened to a few more of Mrs Weasley's apologises before asking to use the bathroom.

She was on her way back down when she heard Fred and George talking. She knocked on the door and waited.

"We are doing our school work Mum!" Fred shouted out.

Lily pushed the door open slightly, "Wrong 'mum'. It's me."

"Oh" the twins standing up together.

Lily could see they were rather squished in the room which was covered in Chudley Cannons posters. There were several beds in the room, one normal one and three camp beds. Fred and George had been sitting at a desk with several school books between them.

Lily recognised one of the potions books as being far above the level they taught in Hogwarts.

"Can we help you Mrs Snape?" George asked.

"We really are sorry about what happened to Danica." Fred said.

Lily smiled, "I know. Don't worry about it, she seem quite all right now. I actually want to say I was sorry. I didn't mean for your things to get… taken away."

The twins shrugged,

"It's OK. Mum's been on at us all summer, she doesn't approve." Fred explained.

"Thing is we've never been smart at school stuff like the others, we're never going to get fancy jobs like working with dragons or Gringotts or anything but we're good at this." George said. He looked a little embarrassed at his out burst but Lily just smiled.

"I can see you have a real passion for it and, honestly, don't ever think you're not smart. Miss Hardbroom's Advanced Potions is far above most peoples understanding, I know I don't really get it." Lily told them, "I think that you should keep trying, just be careful. What happened with Danica wasn't your fault but people will, and do, use anything to make people's lives difficult. Never make anything that can't be easily undone is my advice."

Fred and George nodded.

"Thanks Mrs Snape." Fred smiled.

"Yeah, you're the first person who's didn't just think we were wasting our time. Thank you." George said, scratching the back of his head.

Lily smiled, "Lily, please."

"Everything all right?" Mrs Weasley asked, coming up the stairs.

Lily nodded, "I heard them talking and wanted to make sure they were working. Once a mother, you just can't help yourself." Lily smiled, "I hope I didn't over step."

"Of course not." Mrs Weasley said, giving a glare to Fred and George, "I just popped up to say Hermione was here and you two can come down and help once you've finished whatever you're doing."

Lily waved goodbye to the twins and followed Mrs Weasley back down the stairs.

"Mrs Snape!" Hermione said, happily, when she saw her. She came over and gave Lily a big hug.

"Did you get here all right?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it was a long drive but my parents don't mind. They're just so happy I'm making friends."

Mrs Weasley checked her watch, it was heading for half past four already and she still had cooking to do, the twins stupid sweets had set everything back.

"I just have a little cooking to finish, would you mind making sure that everything is sorted out in the garden Percy?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Percy had just come down the stairs with a large pile of papers.

"I was just about to ask if I could skip dinner Mother, I am very busy!" Percy huffed.

Mrs Weasley let out a tense laugh, "Percy, we have guests."

Percy looked between, Harry, Lily and Hermione. It was clear he was about to say something else but stopped himself, "Of course, sorry. How silly of me. Do you have the napkins there? I'll go make sure that everything is ready."

Lily followed him out with the children and let Hermione and Harry join in the game Danica and Ginny were playing.

She sat on a tree stump and breathed in the country air. She'd always wanted to live in the country, maybe on a little farm around here. It was her plan with James, they were eve looking at houses when he'd been killed.

She loved Grimmauld place but she wasn't sure how she'd ended up living there still. Sirius came over pushed her with his hip.

"Budge over."

Lily laughed and shuffled to the edge of the log.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Mostly been fielding questions from Mr Weasley about muggle stuff. He seems a bit obsessed. I feel sorry for Sev though, trapped answering questions about cauldrons. Do you think the stick up Percy's arse has ever seen day light?"

Lily dug him hard in the ribs with her elbow, "Stop it! We're their guests. I'm sure he's just proud of himself for being able to get such a good job so quickly. Not all of them have money. Or a friend they can mooch off." she laughed.

"They do seem to be struggling a bit." Sirius said, "So many kids!"

"Alice and Frank have five." Lily pointed out.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, it just feels different somehow."

"Maybe you are just to stuck up." Lily laughed.

Sirius shrugged, looked very blasé at the idea but he didn't deny it.

Mrs Weasley came out carrying the last of the food, a huge bowl of salad and called everyone to the table. "I hope everyone enjoys it." she beamed.

Lily helped Danica into her seat and served her a plate of chicken and potatoes before serving herself.

Harry was sat on the other side of the table, between Hermione and Ron; who was looking over joyed at the idea of being able to sit next to Harry Potter.

The food was good, very good really; although for Harry's tastes not as good as Kreacher's. He ate a lot and then two portions of pudding as well. Mrs Weasley seemed more than happy to feed him.

As the sun dipped behind the hills Mr Weasley flicked his wand and dozens of balls of light hung in the air.

"How beautiful." Lily smiled. Danica nodded, sleepily, her head on Severus's chest.

"You like them?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded, "Yes. I always wanted a beautiful garden like this. We had a little one in Godric's hollow."

Mrs Weasley looked sympathetic, "It must have been so hard to leave it behind."

Lily nodded, "Yes. We rebuilt though." it wasn't a conversation she really wanted to have, especially not here, "So, I know Percy has just got a job at the ministry but what about you two?"

"I work for Gringotts bank." Bill smiled, "As a curse breaker. I do a lot of my work over in Egypt."

"That sounds very impressive." Sirius said, "I went to Egypt a long, long time ago. I loved it. Do you like it over there?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah it's great. Very hot though, took a while to get used to after years up in the highlands cold."

"And what about you Charlie?" Sirius asked.

"I work over in Romania with Dragons." Charlie grinned, "Several burns and close calls but I love it."

"That's brilliant." Severus smiled, he pulled the sleeping Danica on to his lap and wrapped his outer robes around her as a blanket.

Mrs Weasley popped into the house and bought out a well loved patchwork quilt and a floating mattress.

"Here, pop her on here and she can have a sleep." Mrs Weasley smiled, "She's only little still and it's been a long day."

Severus carefully lifted her up and placed her on the mattress. Mrs Weasley tucked her in and looked lovingly down at her.

"I remember when Ginny was that small. Always thought she looked like a sleeping fairy princess from one of those muggle books Arthur would bring into the house." She said.

Lily smiled, "She does look very sweet all tucked up there. Thank you."

Percy looked rather insulted that the conversation about jobs had changed before he was able to tell them all about his.

"As you know, I've just started working at the Ministry, youngest for such a high position for years." Percy told them, "And Mr Crouch is such an inspiration."

Harry saw his mother bristle slightly and wondered why. He watched Lily make a fuss of Danica, making sure she never looked at Percy while he was wittering on.

Percy finally paused to take a drink and Sirius took the opportunity to move onto someone else's ambitions.

"What about you Ron?" he asked, "What do you look forward to doing?"

Ron shrugged and looked a little awkward at being the centre of attention, Harry had the distinct feeling he wasn't normally asked what he wanted to do.

"Not sure any of us really know yet." Harry said with a laugh, "Hermione seems to be the only who's even thought about it!"

Hermione blushed at the thought of her list, "Well I like to be organised."

"I know what I want to be." Ginny pipped up.

Mrs Weasley let out a rather tense chuckle.

"I want to be a Quidditch player, professionally." Ginny told them.

"Wow. That's a lot of work but well worth it." Sirius smiled.

"She's still young." Mrs Weasley said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well I think it's a wonderful dream. James was a wonderful Quidditch player, Sirius was… all right." Lily smiled.

"Hey!" Sirius laughed.

"But I could never even stay on the broom. I've never been much of a flyer." Lily smiled to Ginny.

She checked her watch, "I think we best be off. Thank you so much for having us. We'll have to have you round at some point for dinner."

Sirius and Severus stood up with Lily and helped her untuck Danica from her makeshift bed. Danica yawned and waved goodbye before laying her head on Lily's shoulder. Harry laughed a little at the fact Danica's leg now came so far down Lily that she'd be too big to carry soon.

Lily walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug, kissing the top of his head, "Best behaviour. I mean it, one bad report!" She laughed.

Harry grinned, "Best not get caught then."

Sirius laughed and Severus smirked at Lily's exasperation.

"Are you sure having him isn't going to be too much trouble?" Lily checked with Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley smiled, "Not at all. We're happy to have him."

Lily gave Harry one last smile before she held on to Sirius, Severus's hand at her shoulder. They turned on the spot and with a pop they were gone.


	77. Goblet of Fire Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry could feel the excitement building inside him again; he had no idea how he was ever going to sleep tonight that was for sure.

They stayed in the garden a little while longer chatting but it wasn't long before Mrs Weasley hurried them all to bed.

"You've got an early start tomorrow so I want you all well rested!" She smiled as they stood around the crowed sink brushing their teeth, "You'll need to be up before dawn to walk to the Portkey."

Harry carefully remembered to put his toothbrush and toothpaste away in the small travel bag Lily had let him borrow. He then took the toothpaste out again because he'd forgotten to put the lid on.

"Umm, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked quietly, "Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, just follow Ron dear." Mrs Weasley told him.

Harry smiled and followed Ron. He wasn't expecting Ron to open the door to a room which already had the twins on camp beds on the floor playing exploding snap.

"Umm." Harry looked around.

It was a small room anyway but with so many beds in there was barely any floor space left.

Ron looked rather embarrassed, "You can have the bed, the real bed." he said, moving a large pile of clothes off the cover and shoving them roughly underneath, which was already over flowing with stuff.

Harry shook his head, "Na it's fine. I like sleeping on the floor, reminds me of muggle camping!"

Ron smiled in relief, "I know it's a bit squashed in here. Bill and Charlie are in Fred and George's room you see, Hermione in with Ginny. I did say that Percy should go with either Bill and Charlie or in here but he's got so much work to do with this stupid new job he has to have a room to himself." Ron blushed.

"What he means to say is, we hope you don't mind being so cosy." Fred grinned.

Harry grinned back, "Not at all." he said jumping onto the free camp bed and nearly landing on George's back. The twins laughed and dealt in Harry and Ron for the game of snap.

Harry had felt like he'd barely closed his eyes before there was a knock on the door.

"Time to get up boys!" Mrs Weasley called, far too awake for someone this early in the morning.

Harry rubbed his eyes until they hurt, trying to get his brain to wake up at least a little bit, before he shoved his glasses on and got dressed.

"We can come back up to pack." Ron told him, watching Harry carefully check everything was still in his rucksack.

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather get it done now, not like I've got much to pack anyway."

Ron could smell bacon cooking and didn't want to wait, "You're going to need way more stuff that that."

Harry finished putting the last of his over night things away and stretched, "Mum's got most of it. Her and Danica are apparating later on."

Ron nodded and they went down to breakfast, followed a few minutes later by Fred and George.

"How are you this morning Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked, serving him a large English breakfast.

Harry shrugged, "Ok. Just tired." He yawned, "Thank you for breakfast."

Mrs Weasley beamed at him, "No trouble dear, I'm just glad you slept all right. Ron's bed isn't the comfiest, he's next in the queue for a new mattress."

"He slept on the camp bed Mum." George said, a bit of bacon hanging out his mouth.

Mrs Weasley glared at Ron, "I told you to give him your bed!" She hissed, "And eat nicely!" she tapped George on the arm with her spatula.

"I did offer." Ron pleaded.

"It's OK, I offered. I really didn't mind. It's Ron's room, he should have the bed. And it reminded me of when I went muggle camping." Harry smiled.

Mrs Weasley's face softened slightly but it was clear she still wasn't happy. However at that moment a sleepy eyed Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen which ended the conversation.

"Now have you all got everything?" Mrs Weasley asked, as they finished their breakfast.

Everyone nodded.

"Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?" Ron asked.

"They're apparating later so they get a bit of a lie in." Arthur smiled, "Lucky them really!"

"I can't wait till I can apparate." Harry smiled.

"It took Charlie two attempts to pass his test." Fred grinned.

"Yeah ended up five miles from where he was meant to be the first time!" George laughed, "Landed on some poor old lady doing her shopping."

"Yes, well he passed the second time. With flying colours." Mrs Weasley said, glaring at the twins, "And all the others all passed first time."

Ron leaned it to talk to Harry quietly, "Yeah, Percy only passed last week, keeps apparating down to breakfast just to show us that he can."

Harry sniggered and finished his cup of tea. They were soon all standing outside, the Weasley's and Hermione all with very large rucksacks.

"Can I carry something?" Harry offered, Mr Weasley also had two large shopping bags.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry." Mrs Weasley smiled, "They can manage all that."

Harry smiled, it wasn't long before they were out of sight of the house and Harry took the two shopping bags, "I don't mind. Really."

Mr Weasley gave him a smile and nodded. The walk up Stoatshead Hill was a steep and exhausting one. The great hill that left Ottery St Catchpole in it's shadow looked no smaller when Harry was huffing and puffing half way up it.

At the top however the view was amazing.

"Well done everyone, we made very good time. Now we just have to find the thing." Mr Weasley smiled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking around the long grass.

"Oh it could be anything." Mr Weasley said, a most unhelpful answer in Harry's mind.

"Over here Arthur! I've got it!" a voice called.

"Ah brilliant!" Mr Weasley smiled, gathering everyone together, "Everyone this is Amos Diggory, and I think you all know his son, Cedric."

Harry recognised Cedric, he was seeker for the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts, he was going into Sixth year as far as he was aware.

"Amos here works with me in the Ministry, well different departments, he works for the Control of Magical Creatures."

"Brilliant work you do though Arthur!" Mr Diggory beamed, "Long walk?"

Arthur shook his head, "Not too bad. We live just the other side of the hill. You?"

"We had to be up and out at two, didn't we Ced? Worth it though! Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a bag full of Galleons. Which is about what the tickets cost!" Mr Diggory laughed, "Mind you, looks like I've had it easy, are they all yours Arthur?" Amos asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mr Weasley laughed, "No, no, just the red heads. I've got three more at home though."

Mr Diggory looked a mix of impressed and confused, his gaze ran along the length of the children and stopped on Harry, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter!"

Harry gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Nice to meet you."

Mr Diggory looked excitedly at Harry, "I've actually met you once before, must have been nearly ten, no eleven, years ago now! How time flies and Ced has told us all about you of course, something to tell your Grandkids isn't it! I played Quidditch with _the_ Harry Potter!"

Harry looked rather embarrassed as did Cedric.

"It's not really a huge thing for those of us who went to school with him." Cedric told his father, "We're not even on the same team."

"I bet Hufflepuff has beaten Slytherin a few times though!" Mr Diggory laughed.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment, Hermione, Harry and Ron all let out a small laugh as well while the others looked less than impressed. Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory looked at their watches.

"Well, best be getting ready!" Mr Weasley said, he seemed as excited as Harry felt.

Harry looked down to where Mr Diggory was showing Mr Weasley a very old, boot.

"Come on." Mr Weasley told them, motioning for them to move around.

Harry had travelled by Portkey once before, when Lily had gotten a mild case of Dragon Pox when he was about five. He hadn't enjoyed it one bit, one of the reasons Lily, Sirius and Severus had all invested in side along apparation permits.

"That's it, now anyone else coming from this area?" Mr Weasley asked.

Mr Diggory shook his head, "Don't think so. Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. Aren't any more of us in the area is there?"

Mr Weasley smiled, "Excellent, right, everyone hold on, that's it. Only need to be touching it."

They moved around the boot until they were all touching it, it wasn't easy as the boot was rather small and they were carrying several large, bulky rucksacks between them.

Mr Weasley watched his watch closely, "Right, three...two...one."

Harry felt himself pulled uncomfortably by his navel forward, spinning though the air. He closed his eyes to the wind rushing around his face, at least his finger was glued tightly to the boot. It wasn't long before he felt himself crash to the ground, the boot landing a few feet from him.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill" a voice said.

He, Hermione and Ron were tangled in a heap on the cold ground. He pulled himself up and straightened his clothes before helping Hermione to her feet. Ron looked a little insulted that Harry hadn't helped him up first.

"Hello Basil!" Mr Weasley said, walking over to two men. One had a large quill and roll of parchment.

"Morning Arthur. I'd get out the way if I was you. Next lot due in at five fifteen. Not working? Lucky for some. We've been here all night." Basil shook his head, he took the boot from Arthur and threw it into a large box full of junk, "Let me find your campsite, Weasley….Weasley… ah yes, quarter of a mile that way." He said pointing, "Ask for Mr Roberts, Amos, second field Mr Payne."

"Well Portkeys!" Mr Weasley smiled, "Not the best way to travel but can't be helped sometimes. Right lets go find our spot. We'll see you later Amos!"

They waved goodbye to the Diggorys before following Mr Weasley towards a small hut. It dawned on Harry that this was a muggle camp site and he should have suggested some different clothes for Mr Weasley.

There was an old man in the hut, who looked suspiciously at Mr Weasley.

"Mr Roberts? We'd like to pay for our stay." Mr Weasley looked brightly, "Booked in a while back, Weasley."

The man looked up and down Mr Weasley's strange and mix-matched clothes, "Really?" he took a large clipboard out and looked down the list, "Booked in just for the one night?"

"Yes that's right." Mr Weasley said, his smile faltering slightly.

"You know it's been a very strange few weeks, strange people coming along and sales through the roof." The man looked suspiciously at them again, "Had some weirdo earlier give me some funny looking money, never seen anything like it before."

"Really? How odd, maybe… maybe..." Mr Weasley wasn't sure what to say. He was holding a large stack of muggle money and had no idea what any of it was.

"Maybe they were from another country." Hermione suggested, "I once went to Denmark with my parents and they had some of the strangest looking coins." she took the money from Mr Weasley, "How much was it?"

"£15." Mr Roberts said, he looked up and down Hermione and finding nothing strange about her, slowly started to get her change, "It's been so odd. Don't think these lot where foreign… saw someone in a poncho and kilt earlier."

"Shouldn't he have been wearing that?" Mr Weasley asked nervously.

Mr Roberts glared at him. Suddenly a wizard, dressed in plus-fours, apparated right in front of Mr Roberts.

"Obliviate!" The man in plus-fours shouted, pointing his wand at Mr Roberts.

Mr Roberts face went from shocked and confused to slightly dreamy. He collected the change and handed it to Mr Weasley along with a map.

"Have a nice stay." he said, pleasantly.

They followed the wizard in plus-fours into the camp site, once out of ear shoot of Mr Roberts he turned to Arthur and sighed.

Harry noticed how tired he looked, large, dark circles under his eyes and stubble covering the lower half of his chin, "Been having a lot of trouble with Mr Roberts. He needs a memory charm ten times a day at the moment to stop him from asking to many questions. And Ludo Bagman hasn't been helping! Wondering around talking about quaffles and bludgers. I don't know, I'll be glad when this is all over I'm telling you. Anyway see you around Arthur." and with that he disapparated out.

"I thought Mr Bagman was head of Magical Sports and Games." Ginny said, "Shouldn't he know better than to be talking about Quidditch in front of muggles?"

Mr Weasley nodded, "Yes, well Ludo hasn't ever been one for sticking to security but you really couldn't ask for anyone more enthusiastic."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, enthusiastic was all well and good but hosting such a big event with muggles around wasn't the brightest of moves. The ministry could have sent them away on holiday for a week, or rented the entire camp fields and have everyone pay the ministry their share.

Harry also wasn't surprised that Mr Roberts was getting suspicious. Most of the tents looked perfectly normal from the outside however some had working chimneys or castle turrets.

"Ah here's us. And look Harry is just next to us." Mr Weasley beamed.

Harry saw the camping patch, a small wooden sign with _Weezly_ on it. Just next to them was another sign that read _Snapp_ and just opposite _Malfroy_.

"Well we've two tents to set up, shouldn't be too hard." Mr Weasley said. He's pulled out a large amount of canvass and several tent poles.

It quickly became clear that he had little to no idea of how to put up a tent without magic. Harry and Hermione took charge as they were the only ones who had been camping before.

It didn't take them too long to have the two tents set up neatly and the Weasleys unpacking their things. Hermione and Ginny were sharing much to Hermione's annoyance; Ginny mostly spent her time fawning over Harry, something Harry couldn't exactly say he was pleased with.

But again, this was the Quidditch World cup, it was worth some annoyance; plus it would be long before Danica and Lily arrived, giving them all some distraction.


	78. Goblet of Fire Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Danica, dressed in a green dress, the outer layer of the skirt had several floating shamrocks dancing around, ran up to Harry and gave him a huge hug. Lily followed at a slightly slower pace, pulling a large trolley with their things on.

"How are you Harry?" Lily asked, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm OK, had to get up really early." Harry said through a yawn, he knew his excitement wouldn't let him have a nap though.

"Lily!" Mr Weasley said walking over and shaking her hand, "We've just finished with our tents, want a hand?"

Lily nodded, "That would be lovely thank you. I think the Malfoys will be here soon as well."

Mr Weasley's smile got slightly tense and the sound of the Malfoys name, "Well the more the merrier."

They helped Lily get the tent set up and helped Narcissa and Lucius when they arrived not long after. From the outside it looked like four perfectly normal tents and Lily was rather pleased with their effort. She'd even managed to get Mr Weasley to take the chimney off his tent, pointing out that a spell to disperse the smoke would be less strange to a muggle eye.

Mr Weasley, with some help from Lily, was able to get a fire going and cook up some sausages for their lunch.

Narcissa was sitting with them, on a smart little camping chair, while Lucius and Draco finished up in the tent.

"I do love your kettle." Lily said, admiring the shiny new camping kettle that Narcissa had warming on the fire.

"I just loved the bright green colour." Narcissa smiled, "We've never been camping before, so we had to get all new things."

Mr Weasley muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't catch.

"Need any help with the sausages Mr Weasley?" Harry offered.

Mr Weasley put the first lot on to a plate and smiled, "No, I think I'm getting the hang of this Harry." he beamed.

Ron let out a loud sigh, he was annoyed as Ginny had taken the seat next to Harry so he had to sit further away.

"I don't understand why we can't just cook in the tent. It's got a cooker! The one in the Malfoy tent is huge." he sulked.

Mr Weasley shook his head, "No, no, no! We're muggle camping therefore we cook like muggles!"

Lily helpfully bent down and put some more wood on the fire.

"Ah excellent, lunch." Percy Weasley walked over, and sat down next to Mr Weasley, taking several sausages from the plate and making himself a sandwich.

"Percy." Mr Weasley said, "Guests first." he muttered.

Percy gave a rather distasteful look towards Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, "Forgive me. I've been very, very busy. Managed to get a lot of work done before arriving here."

"Well then, you should thank you family for being willing to set your tent up and make you lunch so you could get all that work done." Danica said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the extra crispy sausage that she'd wanted that was now half eaten on Percy's plate.

Percy looked rather taken aback at being scolded by a five year old, "Yes...well… umm. I am grateful."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you are."

Mr Weasley quickly put more sausages onto the fire, "Wont take long for them to be done."

"I wonder how long the game will take." Fred mussed.

"Last one lasted a week!" Ron said excitedly, "I hope this one lasts that long!"

"I don't!" Percy sniffed, "I can't imagine how full my in-box would be if I was forced to leave it for a whole week."

"Well Mr Crouch is here so there wont be that much work." Ginny pointed out.

"Apart from cauldron bottoms." Charlie laughed, most of the Weasleys also let out a chuckle, earning them all a sharp glare from Percy.

"Thank you very much for cooking for us." Narcissa said, pulling Danica onto her lap and slipping her a sweet to suck on.

Mr Weasley looked surprised for a second before smiling, "Not a problem, not really a huge amount more sausages to make when I have to cook for this lot anyway."

Lily smiled and opened another packet for him. It wasn't long before they'd all eaten, Harry had found out that sausage buttys were possibly the only food Narcissa couldn't eat without looking elegant. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly did the washing up and they sat round the fire, finishing their tea.

"This is lovely. Thank you Lady Malfoy." Mr Weasley said, taking another big gulp.

"Narcissa is fine, and thank you." She smiled.

"Arthur!" a booming voice called over, "How are you all?"

"Ludo. We're doing OK."

Percy's disapproval of Mr Bagman's lack of security didn't stop him from wanting to make a good impression.

"Mr Bagman, lovely to see you again." Percy said, jumping to his feet, "Can I interest you in a cup of tea? Or a sausage? I'm sure we're all happy to share."

Danica looked protectively at her sausages and for a moment considered licking them all so no one could take them. She knew that was naughty though, and Mr Weasley would make her more so she held out her plate as an offering.

Ludo grinned at her, "No it's all right. I wouldn't say no to a cuppa though! Thank you Percy."

Narcissa poured out a large mug of tea for him, Percy took it from her and added milk and sugar.

"Here you go sir, I'm sure you know everyone here, My father of course, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lord and Lady Malfoy and Draco, Mrs Snape, Danica, Hermione and Harry." he said, pointing at everyone in turn.

"Hello all." Ludo Bagman said, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar.

"It's lovely to see you Sir, and you've organised a wonder here." Percy beamed.

"Thank you Percy. So how's it going?" Bagman asked

"Well enough. Got the tents up, going to go for a wonder in a bit." Arthur smiled.

"Any thoughts on the game?" Ludo nudged him, "I'll give you good odds."

Arthur smiled, "Oh go on then. Say one Galleon, on Ireland to win?"

Ludo looked a little disappointed, "One Galleon? All right then. Anyone else?"

Harry got a sharp look from him mother that read very clearly, _Don't you dare_.

"They're rather young to be gambling. Molly wouldn't…." Arthur said slowly.

"We'll bet you… thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts," Fred said as he and George quickly emptied their pockets, "That Ireland win but Krum gets the snitch."

"And we'll throw in a fake wand." George smiled.

"Mr Bagman doesn't want to see any of your rubbish." Percy hissed.

Mr Bagman thought it was brilliant though, not at all rubbish. He looked over the wand and gave it a good flick; laughing hysterically when it turned into a rubber chicken.

"Oh that's brilliant!" He laughed, "I haven't seen one this good in years. I'd pay five Galleons for this. You've got a deal boys!"

Fred and George looked rather chuffed with themselves.

"So how are you finding the event?" Arthur asked, "All running as planned?"

Ludo shrugged, "Well enough. I'm having some bother with the Bulgarian representatives, they don't speak a word of English and I can't understand them either! I was on my way to find Barty, he'll be able to help."

Percy looked up from his disapproval at the twins behaviour, "Oh yes. Mr Crouch is a wonder in many ways, not least his ability to learn languages. He speaks over two hundred you know, including Mermish and Gobbledegook and Toll..."

"Anyone can speak Toll." Fred said dismissively, "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy shot him a nasty look and poked at the fire to bring the kettle back to a boil. Mr Weasley thought it was time for a change of conversation and shot a look to Fred and Percy to stop them glaring at one another.

"So Ludo, any news on old Bertha Jorkins?" Arthur asked.

Ludo sighed, comfortable in the spare chair he was occupying, "Not a dicky bird."

"Poor girl." Arthur shook his head, "Don't you feel like you should really be looking for her?" he said gently.

Ludo shrugged, "She'll turn up. She's got a memory like a sieve, always late or wondering off. Barty keeps saying we need to find her, he knows what she's like but she's a bit desperate about the whole thing. At the moment we just don't have the people to spare." he took another sip of tea, "Ah speak of the devil, I was just looking for you Barty."

Another wizard had just appeared by the fireside. He couldn't have looked more different than Ludo Bagman who was sprawled by the fireside, wearing his old Quidditch robes from when he'd been a professional player for the Wimbourne Wasps years ago.

Mr Crouch, who had just arrived, however was dressed in a smart suit; he had followed the muggle dress rule so well he could have passed as a bank manager. His greying hair was parted unnaturally straightly along the centre line and his toothbrush moustache expertly trimmed. His shoes were highly polished and Harry could see at once why someone like Percy would idolise him.

Lily however was not happy, "Danica, come help me set up the tent. Harry."

"I'm fine here." Harry smiled at her, he was comfortable and didn't really want to move.

Lily gave him a tight smile, "I'll just be in the tent." She took Danica's hand and walked into the tent quickly. Narcissa and Lucius also left and followed Lily into the tent, taking Draco with them.

"How odd." Percy said, "Can I interest you in a cup of tea, Mr Crouch?"

Mr Crouch looked round and saw Percy, looking slightly surprised, "Yes Weatherby, thank you."

Percy made the cup of tea for him and handed it over. Harry tried not to laugh at Percy being called 'Weatherby'.

"Anyway where have you been Bagman? I've been looking for you everywhere. Bulgaria want to put twelve more seats in the Ministers box."

"Oh that's what they want!" Ludo grinned, "I thought they wanted to borrow my tweezers. Bit of an accent."

Mr Crouch rolled his eyes, "I see."

Percy moved forward and did an awkward sort of half bow, "Would you like a seat Mr Crouch? You can have mine."

Mr Crouch nodded and took the seat, "Thank you Weatherby."

Fred and George did their best not to choke on their tea.

"I've actually been wanting a word with you Arthur." Mr Crouch said.

Mr Weasley looked up from where he was trying to get the fire hotter, "What can I do for you?"

"Me? Oh nothing, no it's just that Ali Bashir is on the warpath. He wants to talk to you about you rule on flying carpets."

Mr Weasley sighed, "I've told him before that it just can't be done. Carpets come under a muggle artefact in the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects. I sent him a letter just last week, but will he listen?"

"Unlikely." Mr Crouch said, "He's rather desperate to import here."

Ludo waved his hand dismissively, "Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?"

"He thinks that there would be a market for them as transport for families, I remember my Grandfather had a wonderful Axminster that could seat twelve. Before they were banned of course." Mr Crouch said. He said it in a strange way, as if to point out there had never been anyone in his family that broke the law.

"So, been keeping busy Barty?" Bagman asked.

Mr Crouch sat up slightly straighter, "Well yes, rather. Organising Portkeys over five continents is rather a lot of work."

"I suspect you'll both be glad when it's all over." Arthur said, "Must have been so much work."

"All over?" Bagman looked shocked, "Not at all! I've never had so much fun! And even after the Quidditch World Cup is over, still got plenty of fun lined up hey Barty!"

"We agreed to wait to make the announcement." Mr Crouch said sharply.

Ludo Bagman waved his hand, like he was batting away a fly, "Oh they'll all know soon enough. They've all signed haven't they? And it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"We have to go meet the Bulgarians." Mr Crouch said, standing up quickly. He handed the mostly undrunk cup of tea to Percy and glared at Bagman until he stood as well.

"Nice to see you Arthur. Catch you soon!" Bagman said.

"Thank you for the tea Weatherby." Mr Crouch said.

They turned on the spot together and left the small camp. Harry wondered what was going on at Hogwarts this year that would have such high ranking Ministry officials involved. He remembered his Mother saying something about something happening this year as well.

He got up from the fireside and wondered into the tent. Lily was standing at the sink noisily doing the washing up.

"Pleeeease Mummy!" Danica begged, standing by the bed.

"Danica Rose James Snape you are NOT sleeping on the top bunk and that is enough!" Lily snapped, turning round to face her daughter. She spotted Harry and took several deep breaths, "Harry are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry shrugged, "What's up?"

"I didn't like you being out there with him. I wish you'd come in when I asked you too." Lily said. She'd gone over and given Danica a big hug, "Sorry I snapped but you can't go on the top bunk, you're too little. How about doing some drawing OK?"

Danica gave a little nod and sat at the table. Harry walked over to his mother and took over doing the washing up.

"Why don't you like him?" Harry asked.

Lily sighed, "Not here." she pointed to Danica and led Harry into the bedroom part of the tent, "During the war, Barty Crouch was in charge of rounding up the Death Eaters. However, he had strange ways of going about it. The man is ruthless Harry, I wouldn't trust him with a goldfish. He has no feeling, no compassion at all."

"What happened?" Harry said quietly.

"Narcissa ended up on the wrong side of one of the Aurors Crouch employed. This was after she had been cleared, they went to her house and used the...one of the unforgivable curses on her. It had been legalised, by Crouch, to try and fight those few who remained. She put in a complaint, of course, she wasn't the only one. He was well known for attacking those who had been cleared but it didn't matter. Crouch didn't care." Lily shook her head, "I just get very uneasy around him."

Harry nodded; he could understand why and was feeling rather unsure about having been sat next to the man himself. "How could he do that? The unforgivable curses are just that!" Harry said.

Lily nodded, "I agree with you. Most of us refused to even think about using them. I've seen people tortured, Harry and it's not nice. People don't do it because there is no other choice, they do it to make themselves feel better."

"Sorry." Harry said, "That I didn't come into the tent with you."

Lily shook her head, "It's fine. Just have to remind myself that you're all grown up."

Harry grinned.

"Knock knock." Fred said, sticking his head into the tent, Lily walked out the bedroom, followed by Harry.

"Hello Fred. What can I do for you?" Lily asked.

"How can you always tell us apart?" Fred laughed.

Lily smiled, "Trained to spot tiny differences I think."

Fred grinned, "Well we were just going for a wonder, does Danica and Harry want to come with us? You can as well of course."

Lily looked down at Harry, "I'm sure they'd love to go. I'll just grab my bag."

She picked up her handbag and took Danica's hand, walking out the tent. It wasn't long before Harry had seen several things he wanted to buy. There were small sellers everywhere, stretching out over the huge camp grounds.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around to see Daphne and Pansy run over and give him a big hug.

"We're so glad we found you!" Pansy said, catching her breath.

"Where are you camping?" Harry asked.

"Over there." Daphne pointed over to a field a couple over from where Harry's tent was.

"Sucks we're not all together." Harry said, "Draco is next to us though, and the Weasleys."

"I'm so excited!" Daphne said, "Mum and Dad and Astoria have seats as well but nowhere near as good as ours."

"Is Neville here?" Pansy asked.

Harry shook his head, "No I got a letter. They had tickets but his Grandmother insisted they go to her birthday party instead. She moved it forward to clash with today."

"Ugh, that sucks." Pansy shook her head.

Harry nodded, "Not surprised though, his Grandmother has never been all that fond of Quidditch."

"Harry, come look at these." Lily called walking back towards them.

"Hi Danica, Mrs Snape." Daphne smiled.

Danica gave them both a big wave.

"Hello girls." Lily smiled, "I just found these Omnioculars, I think they'd be worth it for the match."

Harry nodded and wondered over with Pansy and Daphne.

"Brilliant these things!" The salesman said, "They can slow down, rewind and even pause anything you can see! Record bits to save for later! Bargain at just ten Galleons each."

Harry looked over them and nodded to his mum. She smiled and bought both him and Danica a pair. Daphne and Pansy also got some as they continued to wander around.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said as they all regrouped at one of the stalls.

Draco was also their with his parents, Narcissa looking rather white faced still.

"Find anything good?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded until he was distracted by a group of stunningly beautiful women behind Harry. Ron moved forward, talking about how he was a famous inventor.

Harry grabbed his sleeve. There was something strangely hypnotising about the women but he didn't want Ron embarrassing himself; they were giving snotty looks to anyone who talked to them.

Danica saw them however and walked straight over, pulling on the corner of the tallest ladies silver robes.

"You're very pretty." Danica said.

The woman's face softened at Danica and she smiled lovingly, "Lele, kolko so sladka! Goliama si krasavitsa."

Lily moved forward and took Danica's hand, "Sorry to disturb you."

"Non non, she is beautiful." The woman smiled as the others in the group cooed over Danica before waving goodbye.

"I need to get a little sister." Ron said, staring love-sickly at the women.

"Excuse me!" Ginny snapped.

Ron snapped out of his trance, "Well you know. A little little one. A cute one."

Ginny looked like she could have slapped him and stormed off to another stall. It wasn't long before Mr Weasley informed them it was time to make their way to their seats. He handed Lily the two tickets for her and Danica and apologised again for not being able to get more.

Harry wondered why he hadn't been able to get more when the Bulgarians had just added another twelve last minute. He wasn't about to worry about it now though as he said goodbye to his mother and felt the excitement grow.

The stadium was huge! Bigger than Harry could have even imagined. Thousands and thousands of people were moving slowly through the gates. Mr Weasley stopped and handed over a large stack of tickets.

"Minister's box?" the worker said, "Very nice."

Harry held tightly to Hermione and Ron's hands as they made their way through the crowds so they didn't get separated. They climbed higher and higher until Harry's legs were aching from so many steps.

"How high is the box?" Harry asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains we'll be the first to know." Draco smirked, having caught up with them.


	79. Goblet of Fire Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry I missed updating on Sunday, I was at a music festival. To make up for it I've given you two chapters this week instead! Next update should be Sunday as normal. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Once they finally reached the box they took their seats. There was a group of Irish wizards dressed in bright green sitting next to some rather serious looking wizards dressed in red.

"Ah Arthur, Lord and Lady Malfoy." Cornelius Fudge said, coming over and shaking their hands, "Pleasure to have you."

"Thank you." Lucius said smoothly, "You know my son, Draco and his friends, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. They are here as my guests."

"Pleasure!" Fudge beamed, shaking their hands.

"And you know Percy," Arthur smiled, Percy moved forward to shake the Minister's hand.

"Of course. Heard nothing but good things from Crouch! Brilliant work by all accounts." Fudge smiled.

Percy could have exploded with pride, "I try Sir. Thank you."

"And then we have the rest of mine, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Fudge shook all their hands, lingering with Harry, "Pleasure to have you here Harry. Really is."

Harry smiled, he thought he'd be used to all the attention by now but really he just wanted the floor to fall away from him.

They took their seats and the fancy programs, complete with moving pictures of all the players, and waited.

Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to the row behind them. There was two seats there, one was empty but the other was occupied by a house elf with a large nose that looked like a slightly squashed tomato.

She had her hands clamped tightly over her eyes and seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Hello?" Harry asked, turning round.

The elf uncovered one eye, "Hellos."

"You OK?" Hermione asked.

The elf shook her head, "No miss. Winky does not liking heights miss."

"Well, why are you here then?" Hermione asked.

"Saving a seat for my Master, Mr Crouch." Winky said quietly, her hand clamped back over her eye.

"Well..." Hermione started.

Harry tapped her shoulder and shook his head, "House elves are very loyal and have to do whatever they're told. If Mr Crouch wants her here then she has to stay."

"That's terrible." Hermione whispered, "I'd met Kreacher before but I can't imagine you ever making him so afraid."

Harry shrugged and sighed, there was nothing they could do about it now, although he did hate the way some House elves were still treated.

It wasn't long before a smiling Ludo Bagman arrived, "Ah you all found the box up here!"

"It's worth the climb for the view." Mr Weasley smiled.

Ludo nodded, "That's my thinking as well. Right better get started!"

He flicked his wand and the advertisements that had been flicking across a large blackboard on the other side of the pitch stopped. A strange hush fell on the stadium, Harry wasn't sure how so many people could be so quiet.

Harry flicked open his velvet tasselled program and saw there would be a display from the team mascots before the match.

"Wonder what the mascots will be?" He mused.

"It's always worth watching." Mr Weasley smiled, "They bring all sorts of creatures from their countries."

The Bulgarian Minister was muttering quietly to Fudge. Harry couldn't help but admire the splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold, it was a sharp contrast to Fudge's purple attire.

Bagman flicked his wand again and the blackboard now read "IRELAND: ZERO/ BULGARIA: ZERO". He pointed the wand at his throat,

"Sonorus!" Ludo Bagman said clearly, "Ladies and gentlemen….welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

His voice, magically amplified, sounded across the screams and claps of the spectators.

"And now without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stadium, which was a solid block of red robes, cried their approval.

"I wonder what they've bought." Mr Weasley mused, "Ah Veela."

Harry looked down to see a hundred or more Veela, walking gracefully onto the pitch. He knew them from somewhere, read the name in a book most likely, but nothing could have prepared him for how beautiful the women were.

Their skin gleamed like the moon and their hair, fanning out behind them looked like it was made from spun silver. They had a clear resemblance to the women Danica had met earlier.

Harry felt himself grow very peaceful; didn't care about anything any more, just watching the Veela dance faster and faster around the pitch. They twirled and passed each other with more grace that was possible until the music stopped.

Harry found himself hanging half out of the Minister's box, Narcissa and Hermione holding tightly to the back of his jumper. Ron next to him looked like he was about to jump, until the music stopped, when he moved slowly back into his seat.

Harry booed with the rest of the crowed as the Veela waved to the crowed and moved to the side of the pitch. He didn't want them to go, to ever stop dancing.

He would of course be supporting Bulgaria, he wasn't exactly sure why he had a green shamrock on his chest, Ron was pulling the shamrocks off a large top hat he had.

"You don't want to do that until you've seen what the Irish have to say in a minute." Mr Weasley chuckled.

Ron shook his head in confusion, looking at the slightly tattered hat, "What happened?"

"Honestly!" Hermione said shaking her head.

Once all the Veela were neatly lined up, Ludo stepped forward again, clapping loudly, "Wasn't that amazing? And not to be out done, the Irish Mascots!"

It was like a huge green and gold comet had shot into the stadium. It did a lap round before splitting into two, smaller comets. They moved to the goal posts and a large, bright, rainbow appeared between them.

The crowd Oood and Aaad like they were at a fireworks show. Suddenly there was a heavy thunk on the ground in front of Harry. The sky was raining great big gold coins. People cheered and clapped as they scrambled to gather up as much as they could.

Ron was filling his green hat with every coin he could get his hands on. Harry smiled as he could see the tiny leprechauns dancing in the shapes. Each one was dressed in a smart red waistcoat and carrying either a green or gold lantern.

The leprechauns soon settled down and sat, opposite the Veela on the pitch.

Ludo Bagman moved forward again, clapping, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you… Dimitrov!"

A scarlet clad figure zoomed onto the pitch from a door way far below them, so quickly you could barely see it. The red side of the stadium erupted into cheers.

"Ivanova!"

Another figure entered the pitch and circled round to join her team mate.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Annnd KRUM!"

"That's him!" Ron yelled pointing, "He's the best player in the world!"

Harry looked over and zoomed in with his Omnioculars. Krum looked slightly smaller than his posters from this distance. He looked a lot older than just eighteen as well, with sullen eyes and a slightly crooked nose.

"And now, please greet...the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Ludo said, he was basically bouncing on the spot with excitement himself, "Presenting… Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Annnnd…. LYNCH!"

Harry clapped and cheered at the seven blurs that zoomed into the pitch and lined up to face the Bulgarian team.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chair-wizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A completely bald, skinny wizard with a moustache walked onto the pitch. He was wearing a set of black and white stripped robes and had a large whistle around his neck. He was carrying a broom and nodded to each team.

Mostafa mounted his broom and kicked open the chest holding the Quidditch balls. The two bludgers were the first to be released, followed by the tiny golden snitch; Harry was able to follow it for a moment before it vanished.

Mostafa was holding the quaffle now, he looked to the teams to make sure they were ready before throwing the quaffle into the air.

"And they're off!" Ludo shouted as the players zoomed around the pitch, "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Harry had expected the game to be some what quicker than what he was used to but nothing like this. Bagman barely had time to call out the players names as they past the ball to one another. Harry looked at his Omnioculars longingly, he knew that it could also slow things down but he would miss things if he did that.

"That's a Hawkshead Attacking Formation!" Draco said leaning forward slightly as the three Irish chasers moved closely together after the quaffle. Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat.

"TROY SCORES!" Ludo shouted as Troy did a victory lap of the pitch.

Harry was amazed at how good the Irish team were. They moved as if they had one mind controlling them, always knowing where to be and what the other players where doing.

With in a few minutes they had scored twice more leaving the score thirty-zero. However the Bulgarians weren't about to let them win so easily. The game got somehow even faster and more brutal.

It wasn't long before a well aimed bludger from Bulgaria managed to scatter the Irish chasers and let Ivanova get hold of the quaffle, scoring the first points for Bulgaria.

Narcissa reached forward and clapped her hands over Harry's ears as the Veela began to dance again. Harry was grateful as he wanted to focus on the match.

Bulgaria had the quaffle again when the stadium gasped. Krum and Lynch were both plummeting towards the ground.

Harry searched with his Omnioculars for the snitch but he couldn't see it.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione said, covering her eyes.

Krum pulled up at the last minute, however Lynch wasn't so luck and smacked into the ground. There was a collective groan from the Irish supporters and medi-wizards rushed onto the pitch.

Harry looked back through his Omnioculars and saw that Krum had been bluffing all along; _Wronski Feint- Dangerous seeker diversion_ the Omnioculars read.

Mostafa was checking over something and nodded to Bagman as Lynch climbed back on his broom. He seemed perfectly fine and in fact his crash seemed have given Ireland more heart as they scored again.

"And yes that's a penalty to Ireland! Use of elbows!" Bagman called out as an Irish chaser was pushed off course.

There was a lot of boos from the Bulgarian supporters which only got worse as the Leprechauns formed a large HA HA HA facing the Veela. The Veela flicked their hair and started dancing again. Harry covered his ears but was soon laughing.

Mostafa was standing in front of the Veela, flexing his muscles.

"Now now we can't have that! Someone slap the ref!" Ludo laughed.

A medi-wizard rushed onto the pitch, his fingers in his ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shin.

Mostafa blinked a few times and looked around angrily at the Veela. He was pointing to them and motioning wildly.

"I think he's trying to send them off." Hermione laughed.

The Veela looked angrily at him and spat back. The Bulgarian beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov had also landed to join in the disagreement. They were shouting at the ref while he was ordering them back onto their brooms.

He blew his whistle twice sharply.

"And TWO penalties to Ireland!" Bagman shouted and the Bulgarians got back on their brooms and kicked off.

There were two more fouls in close succession as the Bulgarians got more and more annoyed. The Leprechauns jumped up and formed a hand, making a very rude sign at the Veela.

That was a step too far for the Veela though, they stretched up and started throwing handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Harry looked through his Omnioculars and saw that their beautiful faces had started to turn into terrifying elongated bird like faces, with large, sharp beaks like birds of prey. Large scaly wings were also starting to bust from their shoulder blades.

"Wow." Ron said, leaning back in his seat and looking shocked.

"And that is why you should never go just for looks boys!" Mr Weasley laughed.

Several wizards had rushed onto the pitch now and were shooting spells at the attacking Veela. The game was still being played like nothing was happening on the pitch below them.

The Irish beater Quigley had seen an opportunity, he swung hard at a bludger and smacked Krum hard in the nose. There was blood everywhere and it was clearly broken. Mostafa didn't stop the game though, he was distracted as a ball of fire from one of the Veela had set his broom alight and it was struggling to stay up.

Harry was wondering how to get them to stop the game, Krum couldn't play with a face full of blood, but Lynch had spotted something and was diving towards the ground.

Krum didn't think twice and dived after him quickly catching up. This wasn't a faint this time, they really were chasing the snitch and it zoomed towards the ground.

Harry wondered if they were going to crash again, Lynch did, making another horrible sound as he hit the ground. Krum however righted himself holding the snitch proudly over his head.

There were cheers from both sides as Ludo stepped forward.

The board flashed up the final scores 'BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY/ IRELAND ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY'

"And it's over! The game is done, Krum has the snitch!" Ludo said, "Ireland win but Bulgaria has the snitch! I don't think many of us saw that coming!"

The Irish side were making so much noise Harry could hardly think.

"Why did he go catch the snitch?" Ron huffed, "The idiot."

"They were never going to catch up." Harry shouted about the crowd, "The Irish chasers were too good, he just wanted to end the game on his terms."

Hermione looked over to him, "He was awfully brave wasn't he? He looks a right mess now though."

Harry couldn't really see what was happening any more as the Leprechauns were flying madly around the pitch.

"Vell, ve fought bravely." said a gloomy voice behind them.

Harry turned to see it was the Bulgarian Minister for magic standing up slowly. Fudge looked in shock, his round face going slightly red around the edges.

"You can speak English!" Fudge said, furiously, "And you've been letting me make a fool of myself miming all day!"

"Vell, it vas very funny." The Bulgarian Minister shrugged.

Harry sniggered behind his hand as quietly as he could. He saw that Winky was still sitting along in the chair, still covering her eyes.

Ludo composed himself and stepped forward, "And as the Irish team do a lap of honour the Quidditch Cup is brought to the Minister's box!"

Harry blinked as the box was suddenly filled with a bright white light as it was magically lit up so everyone in the stands could see Fudge putting a large trophy on display.

"Lets have a really big hand for our gallant losers, Bulgaria!" Ludo Bagman shouted as the Bulgarian team trudged into the box.

Ludo called out their names as they went up one by one to shake hands with Fudge. Krum looked a real mess. He had two large black eyes and was far less graceful on the land, slightly duck footed and clumsy looking.

"And the Irish team!" Ludo bellowed.

A very happy looking Irish team came into the box, Lynch being supported by two of his team mates, the last crash seemed to have left him a bit dazed. They held up the cup as the stadium cheered for them before they also left the box.

"Quietus." Ludo said, pointing his wand as his throat again, "Well wasn't that exciting?" he said hoarsely, his voice at it's normal volume, "I think they'll be speaking about this one for years to come, what a twist! Shame it couldn't have lasted longer though I think it was well worth it." he looked over to Fred and George, "Ah yes. How much do I owe you?"

Fred and George grinned and climbed over the backs of the seats, hands out stretched.


	80. Goblet of Fire Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry followed Mr Weasley out of the stands trying not to get caught up in the swarms of people.

"Wasn't that amazing!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry nodded, he was so excited still he felt like he was buzzing, "I just wish it had gone on longer! But that finish! Krum is the most amazing flyer!"

Fred and George were following behind, counting their large pile of gold.

"Whatever you do, do NOT tell your mother that you have been gambling." Mr Weasley sighed.

Fred and George grinned, "Don't worry, we don't want it taken away; we have plans for all this!"

Mr Weasley wondered if it was worth asking what these plans were but quickly decided that it was better if he didn't know.

Lily arrived back at the tents shortly after the Weasley's and Malfoys. Danica was tired, snuggled into her mothers shoulder, her bright green dress slightly crumpled from jumping around so much.

"Did you have fun?" Harry said, taking Danica from him mother and giving her a hug.

"Yeah it was great!" Danica grinned, "Need to sleep now though."

Harry was far to excited to sleep and sat around the fire with the Weasley's, Draco and Hermione talking excitedly about the game.

"Harry come on, time for bed." Lily said, touching his shoulder.

Harry let out a loud sigh, "Please Mum?!"

"If you don't come to bed now you're going to wake Danica when you come in." Lily pointed out.

"He could sleep with us." Mr Weasley offered, "We have a spare bed for him and that way he could stay up a while."

Lily looked around at how well the children were getting along, she didn't want to drag Harry away to bed, she was sure he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

"Best behaviour, if it isn't to much trouble for you?" She checked with Mr Weasley.

He waved his hand, "Harry's no trouble." he smiled, "He was as good as gold yesterday and they're getting on so well."

Harry wasn't sure he was happy about Mr Weasley and his Mother talking about him as though he wasn't there but Lucius and Narcissa were already in bed and this was the last chance he had to be able to stay up.

Lily nodded, "Yeah of course then. Just be good and try not to stay up to late."

Harry stood up and gave his mother a huge hug, "Thanks Mum."

"I'm just there if you need me." Lily said, pointing at the tent.

Harry went in after her and grabbed his bag full of pyjamas and toiletries, poking his head round the tent bedroom to see Danica sleeping soundly, despite the noise, before duping it on the bottom bunk of Ron's bed in the Weasley tent.

Draco was draining the bottom of his hot chocolate cup by the time Harry returned to the camp fire. They talked for a couple of hours, using the Omnioculars to go over their favourite bits and how amazing the mascots were.

"Right time to bed." Mr Weasley said, checking his watch, he looked over to where the Irish camp site was still partying in full force, "I'm so glad I'm not on duty tonight. Don't fancy being the one who has to tell the Irish lot to quiet down!" he laughed.

Harry emptied his cup and stretched. Draco was looking very tired as was Hermione, they quickly said goodnight and went to bed.

Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into the slightly musty smelling sleeping bag. It was comfy enough that, even with all the noise outside he quickly fell asleep.

Harry found himself dreaming he was in the Quidditch World Cup. Flying though the air and waving to the cheering crowds.

 _Harry! Harry!_

The sound changed from excited to panicked as Harry felt himself shaken awake.

Harry pushed off Mr Weasley's hand and sat up, bashing his head on the bunk bed, "What's up?"

Mr Weasley's face was as white as a sheet, "Harry you have to get up!"

Harry was awake in a second, "What's happening? Danica?! MUM?!"

Mr Weasley shook his head, "I'm going to get them, you have to get dressed and head into the forest."

Harry nodded and pulled on his clothes over his pyjamas, stuffing his feet into his shoes and waiting for Ron.

They went into the main bit of the tent to find the other Weasley children apart from Ginny, who was in the other tent with Hermione.

"Head to the forest?" Fred said with a grim face.

Harry nodded and headed out the tent. He could see the light flick on in his mother's tent and wandered if he should wait for them.

Then he saw what had happened. There were a lot of tents on fire, more and more catching alight as masked figures moved through the camp field. Harry squinted and saw that several people where floating in the air, frozen and caught in spells that the masked figures had. It looked like Mr Roberts and what Harry assumed where his family.

Maniacal laughter was coming from that direction and Harry knew they had to get out of there. Charlie and Bill were heading towards the masked people to try and help rescue those who were trapped.

Hermione and Ginny had emerged from the tent, fully dressed and looking panicked. Hermione took Harry's hand and started to drag him towards the forest.

Crowds of people were moving in that direction and Harry was struggling to keep his footing in the dark.

"I want to wait for Mum!" He shouted, as a loud explosion shook the air behind them.

"Harry, Mr Weasley said to go to the forest." Hermione said.

"Harry come on." Ron said, "Hermione is in danger!"

Hermione looked round at him, getting shoved in the shoulder by someone running towards the forest, "Why am I in any more danger than anyone else?"

Ron all but rolled his eyes, "They're muggles! Those people getting caught."

"It doesn't matter." Harry snapped. They'd lost Fred and George who had made sure that Ginny was safely tucked away in the forest, "We're all in danger and we have to move. NOW!"

Hermione nodded and they started moving again in the crowds of people. Harry reached into his back pocket for his wand, it was gone.

"My wand."

They'd reached the edge of the trees now and the light was worse than ever.

"Did you drop it?" Ron said.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in annoyance "I must have."

"Don't worry, we can use ours for light." Hermione said, flicking her wand.

Harry nodded but his mind was racing. His Mother, Danica, Pansy, Draco Daphne, there were so many people he couldn't help but panic for; he didn't even know if his mother was still alive, she was muggle born as well.

He fell to the floor as another explosion echoed around the trees.

"Harry come on." Hermione said as Ron and her tired to drag him to his feet, "We have to keep moving!"

Harry nodded and moved forward as quickly as he could, trying to clear his mind of the horrific thoughts he had spinning round his mind. They reached an empty part of the forest, no one was here and instinctively, the three of them fell silent.

There was laughter, not nice laughter, nasty, vicious and triumphant.

"We should go back." Ron whispered.

Harry was about to agree when he saw someone moving in the trees. There was a muttered spell and a huge flash of green.

Harry looked and felt the colour drain from his face as the Dark Mark filled the sky, Harry had seen it before, branded on Severus's arm; it would have been impossible not to have seen it before.

Harry couldn't see it for long though before there was a blinding pain in his scar and he felt himself fall to the floor before everything went black.

Lily was tossing and turning in her bed. She could hear a lot of shouting and bangs from nearby as people celebrated or drowned their sorrows. Years of being a mother though had her listening out for any sound that could be Harry or Danica stirring and needing her.

She was worried about Harry being away from her again, he was only a tent away, a few steps at most, but it felt a lot more. She would be very glad to be back under her own roof with her family around her tomorrow.

She felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when she heard someone crashing into her tent. She was up in a second, reaching for her wand that was stashed under her pillow.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Mr Weasley came into the bedroom, white faced and panicked.

"You have to get up." He told her, "There's an attack going on. Where's Danica?"

Lily was already out the bed and tying her long hair up in a ponytail to keep it off her face. She didn't bother to get dressed or even put her shoes on, instead moving quickly past Mr Weasley to see what was happening.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"I sent him into the forest." Mr Weasley said, "Out of the way."

"You left him alone!?" Lily demanded angrily.

"I couldn't stay with all of them!" Mr Weasley pointed out, "He's with my lot."

Lily nodded and looked out the tent door. She felt her knees grow week at the sight of the bone masks and all to familiar robes.

"Wake the Malfoys." She told Mr Weasley.

He nodded and left the tent.

Lily went into where Danica was sleeping and stroked her cheek to wake her. She had been fast a sleep and let out a cry at being dragged from her dreams.

"Too sleepily." Danica cried, her soft face very baby like from where she'd been sleeping.

"I know, Kitten but we have to go." Lily said. She could hear the panic in her own voice even though she'd tried to hide it.

Danica woke up enough to realise that there was something wrong and started crying in fear. Lily picked her up, wrapped in her blanket and balanced her on a hip so she still had one had free to use her wand. Danica clung to her mother's neck as they left the tent, hiding her face away from the running people and burning tents.

Mr Weasley had left by this point to try and help. Lucius and Narcissa were just emerging from their own tent with a very tired looking Draco.

"By the Gods." Narcissa whispered as she saw the masks.

Lucius put a hand to his left arm and shook his head at his wife, and Lily's, unasked question, unable to take his eyes off the masked figures.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

Lucius nodded, "Yes. I would be able to feel it if it was… him. It's not a message you miss, and the wards around here aren't strong enough to block such a message."

"Where's Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Arthur sent him off into the woods alone." Lily said, trying to keep the bitterness and fear from her voice.

"We'll help you find him." Lucius said at once.

Lily shook her head, "No. No, you have to get out of here. Look! If they see you, not helping them, then they'll turn on you as well."

"Lily..." Narcissa knew Lily was right.

Lily moved forward and passed the still sobbing Danica to Lucius, making sure he had a firm hold on her before pulling Danica's arms off her neck and stepping away.

"Take Danica and get out of here." Lily said.

"Mummy!" Danica sobbed reaching for her Mother as Lucius tried to hold on. He clutched her to his chest and made sure she couldn't wriggle free before nodding to Lily.

Narcissa took Draco's hand in on of her own and held onto Lucius with the other before turning on the spot and with a pop they were gone.

Lily could feel the cold wind, chilling her through her thin cotton nightdress and the damp clinging to her feet but she didn't care, instead she turned and headed into the forest.

"HARRY!" She called as loud as she dared.

There was a flash of green light deeper in the woods that filled the sky. She looked up as the dark mark twisted and filled the sky. It had been thirteen years since she'd last seen it, thirteen years since she'd had to worry about who's death it signalled.

She didn't care, as long as it wasn't Harry she could live with it being anyone else. Never the less, she took a deep breath and headed quickly for where the spell had come from.


	81. Goblet of Fire Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Harry felt his head pounding, which he took as a good sign; it meant that he was alive. Hermione and Ron where right next to him, he worked out as Hermione dragged him to his feet.

"What is that?" Ron asked, to afraid to be of much use.

Harry shook his head, "It's not good. It was his sign, Voldemort's."

Ron flinched at the name and grew angry, "I bet your friend Malfoy and his family are right in the middle of it all." he spat.

Harry rounded on him, "What? What makes you think that?"

"Stay where you are!" A voice shouted towards them.

"We weren't moving!" Hermione shouted back.

Half a dozen or so figures started to move towards them, one, a man with a rather large set of ears, at the front, pointing his wand directly at the three children. There were several blasts of red light that shot past the three children as they ducked to the ground.

"Stupify!" Lily shouted from behind Harry, sending the shot of red light at the man, narrowly missing Harry's ear, sending the man crumbling to the ground.

She rushed forward and pushed Harry behind her, not taking her wand off the others.

"Mrs Snape!" A voice said, Mr Crouch stepped forward, "What are you doing?"

"He was pointing his wand at my son!" Lily spat back, she could feel her blood rushing though her neck.

"He was a Ministry official!" Mr Crouch snapped.

"Then I suggest the 'Ministry official' doesn't point his wand at my son!" Lily told him, her wand still not lowered.

"Your son is at the scene of the crime!" Mr Crouch said, stepping forward again, "I assume you still remember what that is!" he said, pointing to the sky.

"It wasn't us!" Harry said, "I don't even have my wand. I lost it."

Mr Crouch all but rolled his eyes, "Of course you did."

Lily glared at him.

"Can you at least tell us what you saw?" Mr Crouch demanded, trying to look at the three children over Lily.

"Not much," Hermione said honestly, "We were just trying to get away from it all. That thing, in the sky, it came from over there though." She pointed to where they had seen the figures moving and the spell coming from.

"We saw a person, not close enough to actually see much, just that it was someone, you know. They said something and then ran off." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

A couple of the Aurors went and had a look, it wasn't long before they called Mr Crouch over. Lily followed, keeping Ron, Hermione and Harry close behind her.

Lying in the dirt, huddled behind a bush was a small trembling house elf, clutching a wand.

"Winky?" Harry asked, he went to move forward but Lily put an arm out to stop him. Mr Crouch's face had grown even darker and he was glaring at Winky.

"She must a' been stunned." One of the Aurors said, "What's she doin' with a wand?"

Mr Crouch let out an awkward cough, "Well lets find out shall we." he pointed his own wand to Winky's chest and her large eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I is sorry Master." Winky said, in a dazed voice, "I is sorry."

Mr Crouch looked at her with nothing but fury and disgust, "I told you, I ordered you, to stay put in the tent!"

"There was fire sir! Peoples' was setting tents on fire!" Winky said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mr Crouch, there was a lot going on!" Lily spat at him, "She could have burned if she'd stayed."

Mr Crouch looked at her and glared, "Thank you Mrs Snape, but disciplining my house elf is _not_ your business thank you. Winky where did you get the wand?"

"I founds it." Winky sobbed.

"It's mine." Harry said, stepping forward slightly.

Mr Crouch rolled his eyes, "The one you 'lost'?"

Harry nodded and bit his tongue rather than snap back a reply, it wasn't going to help the situation right now. Mr Crouch snatched the wand roughly from Winky and pointed it tip to tip with his own. He muttered something under his breath and a smaller image of the Dark Mark hovered between the two wands.

"Well, this is the wand that cast the Dark Mark; a spell which is completely illegal!" Mr Crouch glared at Harry. Several of the other Ministry workers took a step closer to Harry and Lily raised her wand slightly again.

"You can't really think that my son is a Death Eater?" Lily growled at them.

Mr Crouch looked between Lily and Harry and shook his head, "Of course not. But it wasn't my elf either!"

"It wasn't." Hermione said, "Was it? It was definitely someone who was, well, adult sized that we saw. They probably just dropped the wand and Winky found it."

Mr Crouch glared down at Winky, "I am not pleased Winky. This is completely unacceptable. This means clothes."

Winky's large eyes grew even wider and large tears dropped onto her dirty pillowcase-dress, "No Sir! Please Sir!" she begged, "I was scareded Sir!"

"That is no excuse for disobeying a direct order. We will deal with this later." Mr Crouch said.

"The fire Sir!" Winky sobbed, "I was staying still, in the tent as I was told but the fire!"

Mr Crouch glared down at her, as though his gaze could make her sink into the ground and out of his sight, "I said we'd talk about this LATER!" he boomed.

Winky nodded and wiped her nose and sniffled quietly.

"You're being horrible!" Hermione shouted, "She was terrified! People were setting fire to the tents!"

"And who are you exactly?" Mr Crouch hissed at her, "Who do you think you are to chastise me?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with anger, "Someone who cares about people!"

"It's been a long night." Lily said, calming the scene, "And there is still work to be done."

Mr Crouch nodded, "Stay here." he ordered everyone.

Mr Crouch marched off into the trees and left the group, standing rather awkwardly.

"What a horrible, nasty..." Hermione fumed.

"Do not talk bad about Master Crouch!" Winky said, pulling herself to her feet and glaring at Hermione, "He is a good Master!"

"RON!" Mr Weasley shouted, the Aurors rounded on him and he put his hands up for a moment before they lowered their wands.

"Oh, Arthur it's just you." one of them said.

Arthur gave him a nod and went over to Ron, "Are you OK?"

Ron nodded and tried to look like he wasn't bothered by what was going on even though his face was deathly white and his hands were shaking slightly.

Mr Crouch returned after a few minutes and stroked his chin, "Ah Arthur. I suggest you get your children home."

"Did you find anything?" Lily asked.

Mr Crouch shook his head, "Of course not. I would have told you. There will be a more thorough check of the area of course."

He nodded his head and several of the Aurors moved into the trees.

"You too Mrs Snape, the officials will take care of things here." Mr Crouch said with a very dismissing nod.

Lily nodded back and took Harry's hand, leading him and Hermione away from where the Aurors were setting up an area to search. Arthur followed with Ron.

"You all all right?" Arthur asked.

Lily turned to Harry, who nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Harry said, he wasn't, not really. His head was still throbbing and he felt shaky, "It wasn't me Mum." he said making sure his wand was still in his pocket.

"I know that Harry." Lily soothed, "I never thought it was you."

"We should get the kids home." Mr Weasley said.

"I'll take Hermione." Lily said, "Get her home to her parents tomorrow morning."

"Oh, she was going to stay with us for the rest of the holidays." Mr Weasley explained.

"My parents are in France." Hermione said, "We go every year it's just I wanted to come here instead this year."

"Up to you, where do you want to stay?" Lily asked, "You're more than welcome to stay with us."

Hermione nodded, "If that's OK?"

Lily nodded, "Of course."

"Ok then." Mr Weasley smiled, "Not long left of the holidays anyway and you'll have more room at Grimmauld place."

Hermione nodded, she wanted her own room and space rather than being constantly surrounded by Weasleys, especially Ginny who wouldn't stop talking about Harry.

"Where's Danica?" Harry asked.

"She's with Narcissa and Lucius, they took her away as soon as we knew something was going on." Lily assured him, "Come on let's get home."

Harry nodded and they parted ways from the Weasley's, as Mr Weasley wanted to meet up with the rest of his children in the forest before heading back to the tent, and made their way to the edge of the woods.

Harry took a deep breath at the destruction before him. At least half of the tents had been burned or knocked over and there was litter thrown all over the ground. Harry followed his mother to where their tent had been.

It was, thankfully, intact and Lily quickly went in to grab Danica's and her things. Harry popped quickly into the Weasley's tent and grabbed his own things. Their tent was mostly all right as well, the Malfoy's however had been completely burned down and was now smouldering ashes.

Lily gripped tightly to his and Hermione's hands and led them through the crowds of people waiting to be allowed to disapparate.

There was a large crowd of wizards and witches in various stages of dress and packed belongings waiting to leave.

Lily, Harry and Hermione joined the back of the queue and waited.

"Will everyone calm down! If you push me once more, sir, you are going to end up on your ass, got it? Good."

Lily peered round the line of people in front of her to see Nikka directing people into the trees, telling an angry looking wizard in what looked like a Halloween sailors costume to stop pushing.

Lily gave her a small smile and a wave. Nikka spotted her and asked one of the others to take over for a second.

"Hey," Nikka said, coming over and giving Lily a hug, "I was hoping to see you, make sure you're OK?"

Lily nodded, "As OK as we can be under the circumstances. I thought you weren't going to make it here."

Nikka nodded, "They pulled everyone possible in when everything kicked off. I knew you were here and volunteered. They're OK, Mr Roberts and his family, that little girl can't have been older that Danica." she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory of the scared child, "All healed up now though and they won't remember a thing."

"Did you catch them?" Lily asked.

Nikka shrugged, "Not really. A couple of kids, just out of Hogwarts kinda thing but I think they were cursed to be honest. It was organised, Lily. They had counter spells ready and knew exactly when to get out of there so they wouldn't be caught."

Lily pulled Harry in tighter to her side, "Yeah, I got that feeling as well."

Nikka looked down the queue, "Come with me."

"We wouldn't want to push." Lily said, but she was already following Nikka down the line of people to the front.

Nikka waved her wand over a clip board and pointed them into the forest and slightly to the right. Harry could hear a few shouts of complaint from people who had been waiting but he didn't care; he just wanted to be able to get home and see his little sister.

He wasn't really surprised when the horrible feeling of apparation left him to see that he wasn't actually at Grimmauld place but the Malfoy Manor house.

Lucius came quickly into the room and took a deep breath of relief at the sight of them. Narcissa was quick on his heals and gave Lily a huge hug. She hadn't even changed from her slightly dirty nightdress.

She moved over to Harry and looked him over before giving him a hug, "You're all right, thank the gods you are all right."

Harry nodded and forced himself to smile.

Narcissa straightened up and smoothed her hair, "Danica is just upstairs."

Lily nodded, "Thank you so much, we need to be quick, word will have reached Severus by now I'm sure and he'll need to know we're OK."

Narcissa nodded and lead them up to Draco's bedroom. She knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. There was, what the Malfoy's considered, a camp bed on the floor by Draco's king size four poster but it was empty.

Danica was curled up in Draco's arms, struggling with a fitful sleep. Draco was clinging onto her, like she was melt into nothing if he let go, wide awake.

He sat up slightly as his mother moved into the room, followed by Harry and Lily, Hermione hanging back a little.

"You're OK!" He smiled, gently waking Danica.

She turned her face towards him at his movement and he pointed to Lily's out stretched arms.

"MUMMY!" She shouted with tear filled eyes. She jumped up from the bed and ran to her mother.

Narcissa had moved over to Draco's bed and kissed his forehead tenderly before taking them out the room. They said a quick goodbye and disapparated out.


	82. Goblet of Fire Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They had barely landed in Grimmauld Place when Harry felt Severus's arms around him. Harry returned the hug and closed his eyes tightly to stop him from crying.

Kreacher hovered nearby, "I is very glad you is all right."

Lily smiled at him, "Yes, we're OK. Would you mind making up a bed quickly for Hermione? I think we'd all like some sleep."

Kreacher nodded and went up the stairs. Lily handed over Danica to Severus who held her tightly.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked, moving over to them.

Lily shook her head, "I'll tell you once we've got the kids in bed."

Harry didn't complain as his godfather led him up the stairs and into bed. In fact, despite the fear and his pounding head, Harry was asleep with in moments of his head hitting the pillow.

Lily was pacing the kitchen when Severus and Sirius returned from putting Harry and Danica to bed. Kreacher was just putting the finishing touches to the guest room where Hermione was already tucked up in the bed.

Severus went over and put his arms around her, if only to get her to stop moving. Lily felt tears pricking at her eyes and slumped onto a stool.

"It was like it was back then." She said, shaking her head, "Only no one even had half a thought that it might happen."

"Nikka's report that came in said it was some sort of prank gone wrong?" Sirius said, forcing a mug of warm milk, with a rather large shot of brandy, into Lily's hands.

Lily shook her head, "No, they were Death Eaters, at least some of them. The same masks, robes everything. Someone sent up the Dark Mark."

Severus flinched, "Are you sure?"

Lily slammed the mug down, "I'm not likely to forget it!" She snapped, before resting her head on her hand, "I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head, "It's OK, I undersatnd." he said, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly.

Lily felt a wave of exhaustion pass over her, "What did you put in this?" she said looking at the mug.

Severus and Sirius looked guiltily at each other.

"We know how hard it is for you to sleep sometimes." Severus said, supporting some of her weight which suddenly felt a lot more than she was used to.

Lily nodded, she would have said something, a sarcastic comment, but she was grateful as sleep closed in around her eyes and she fell gracefully into Severus's arms.

The next week was difficult. Harry couldn't seem to get the image of the Dark Mark filling the sky out of his head.

Lily had returned a couple of days after the Quidditch World Cup with a lot of shopping bags from Diagon Ally containing all of their new school supplies.

Harry was looking over the books and robes when he just couldn't keep the question in any more.

"When was the last time you saw the Dark Mark?" he blurted out while Lily was putting away a few new Potions ingredients for Severus.

Lily stopped and turned round to face him, "The night James died."

Harry took a deep breath, he'd suspected as much.

"It was over our house, Voldemort was so confident he was going to win he sent it up just after he killed James." Lily said, taking a deep breath, this was difficult, but Harry had a right to know this.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, "When it went up, my head felt like it was on fire."

Lily looked at him slightly confused, "Was it just the shock? You're one of the few your age who knows what it means after all."

Harry shook his head, "No, at least I don't think so. This was real pain, like someone was branding me."

Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't give you an answer to why that would be."

Harry chewed his lip for a second, "Could it be because Voldemort was there?"

"No." Lily said firmly, "I am sure that is not the case. If he's even still alive, he is far too weak to be showing up at something like that."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to his school things, "Why are these here?" he said pulling out a new set of smart black dress robes, edged in silver and green braid.

Lily smiled, "You'll see. They're on your list."

Harry looked over the letter's contents, "We've never needed dress robes before."

Lily shrugged innocently, "Maybe they've changed things. In my days you needed a summer cloak as well so they do change it every so often."

Harry was sure that his mother knew more than she was saying and was about to question her when Nikka bust into the Dinning room and slammed a paper on the table.

"Have you seen this?" She said, "That bloody Skeeter woman!"

Harry looked over the paper to where Nikka was pointing.

 _Dear readers,_

 _I should be able to tell you all how amazing the Quidditch World Cup was. I want to write and tell you all the stunning win from Ireland, despite Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker, catching the snitch. Instead, I will be informing you of the chaos that was the Aurors trying to stop this prank-gone-wrong._

 _As we all know, Captain of the Aurors is one Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour, who has successfully held the position for many years. However, as the events of the Quidditch World Cup suggest, maybe it is time for Mr. Scrimgeour to step down and hand over to someone who would be able to control a simple prank! As many unfortunate people found out, the Aurors called to "help" with the prank did the exact opposite!_

 _I have many points to cover, so I shall start to do so. Firstly, I have been informed that many, too many, Aurors dad been given the evening off! Why would you not have people on standby in case something like this occurred? What if it was more serious than how it turned out? I have been informed that some of the Aurors that had been placed at the World Cup were not fully qualified, and were in fact still students! Students! Placed on duty, if one can call it that, at the biggest sporting event in the wizarding world. One of the many questions buzzing around my head is this; we know how fans can get when a good game has been shown, they have been known to get a bit rowdy, so what were students, trainees, doing on duty and not known, experienced Aurors? What sort of man would willingly put practically children on duty to protect a massive group of wizards and witches, especially when some have been drinking and partying for Ireland's success or washing away defeat with the Bulgarians? I know that the Auror trainees had to go where they were told, and were thrown into a situation where they didn't know which was was up, so who can we hold responsible for this? I will tell you who; both Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge. Can they honestly not train Aurors well enough to be able to control a simple prank gone wrong? What did it look like when it first happened? Was it even a prank at all, like they were saying, or simply a camp fire catching one of the muggle-style tents?_

 _Secondly, when more trained Aurors did arrive, they only made it worse! Several informants have told me that one Jamie Smith, who was in charge of helping people back to their tents, got lost several times and ended up leaving while aiding a young mother and father with their children to help those "more official". Is this what the ministry are training for? A group of people who go where they're told and only help those seen as powerful? There have been several reports of the lines for apperating points getting out of hand, and nothing happening to those who push the queue. Some people even claim the Aurors in charge actually encouraging people to push, claiming "first come, first serve" and saying only a certain amount of people would be allowed to leave the campsite that evening. Another Auror, one Sally Stevens, was seen helping a certain powerful family Apperate without clearing the check points. This is who is supposed to be protecting us, a bunch of useless, mindless people who only help those who are useful to them! No help was given to those who were injured. We still do not have names or numbers of said injured, and no one has any idea if anyone actually died! Goodness knows it would be too hard to actually tell us if something serious had happened._

 _But, Readers, something serious did happen. The "prank" I have been talking about ended in a horrifically spectacular finale in the forest surrounding the campsites. As people ran for cover, a dark mark was thrown up into the air for all to see. I don't remember the last time I saw one of those marks, but even just thinking about it gives me shivers. I know what you're thinking, how do I know what happened? I have an informant, who shall remain nameless for their safety, inside the ministry who has told me the events of that night. Could this be the start of him returning, or just some one who thought it would be funny to terrorise the entire community there? And what will Scrimgeour and Fudge do about this? What is being done to find the culprit, or do the Aurors think it's better left to someone more competent? What is going to happen *if the Aurors even manage to catch them? Will anything happen? We all know what sort of pranks have gone unnoticed by the Aurors before, serious offences ignored in favour of ease._

 _My heart and best wishes go out to the muggle family who own the campsite, and to those injured, or worse, by the prank that some silly, disrespectful people decided would be a good laugh. I assure you, it was not. No one is laughing, except maybe the Aurors._

 _Until next time, my faithful readers,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

"A prank? A PRANK?!" Nikka fumed, "People were hurt! And not just by you." she said shooting a grin to Lily.

Lily grinned back and shrugged, "I said sorry. Don't let her get to you Nikka, she really isn't worth it."

Harry nodded.

"She said that we were useless; that the department had let so many people have the day off they had to bring in students which made the situation worse!"

Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's not worth it. Think about all the crap she's written about me. Anything to sell a paper."

Nikka nodded, "They found out about Bertha Jorkins as well so are ripping Ludo a new one. Fudge is furious about it all. It wasn't a prank, I can tell them that for nothing."

"I know." Lily said, "But there hasn't been anything since and this year coming up should be really good, get some good press for the Ministry again."

Nikka laughed and gave a sly look to Harry.

"Ok, what is going on?" Harry asked, "You both know something."

Lily and Nikka nodded.

"Yes we do." Lily said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But we're not telling you. Now go pack your new things."

Harry sighed and grabbed the bag full of stuff and stomped up to his room; it was driving him insane that they wouldn't tell him what was going on. He wasn't a child any more. His scar hadn't stopped hurting since the match either, which wasn't helping his mood.

Harry put his new things away in his case and went to find Hermione. He knocked on the door and went in when called.

Hermione was sitting on her bed with a notebook, Kreacher sitting on the other end looking rather confused.

"Hi Harry, we're nearly done." Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at her confused, "Why are you interrogating our house elf?"

"Missy Hermione was just asking me some questions." Kreacher said, "She is very confused."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I was just worried that all house elves are… unhappy, like Winky was."

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "I think it depends on the person. Mum always looked at them as part of the family you see. The Malfoys weren't great to start with but Mum can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

Kreacher nodded, "I is happy here. More happy with Lily as my Mistress than ever before. The old Blacks, though I hate to speaks bad of them, didn't treat Kreacher so well. If you will excuse me I must be doing the dishes."

He looked to Hermione for permission to leave which she nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Thank you for talking to me." Hermione smiled.

Kreacher hopped off the bed and left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

"I hope I didn't upset him." Hermione said.

"Why would you have upset him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure he was happy but it kept coming out wrong, I feel like he maybe thought I was accusing you and your folks of not treating him right."

Harry waved his hand, "I wouldn't worry. Kreacher is more forgiving than he pretends to be. I'm not going to pretend that all house elves are treated right but things are changing more and more. There are a few who don't even go on holiday with their families any more which is basically giving them some time off."

"But they don't get paid!" Hermione said, more loudly than she had meant, "They are basically slaves. They have no rights, you saw how Crouch treated poor Winky, she was just scared."

Harry nodded, he wasn't really sure what to say, "You're right but honestly, most don't mind. Kreacher loves it here, Petal and the others love it at the Malfoys' I promise." his mind went back to what his mother had said about Crouch, he wasn't sure that was something to share though so kept quiet, "Uncle Sirius once said that you should judge a man on how he treats those below him, not his equals."

Hermione nodded, "I just wish there was something I could do."

Harry helped her sort her large pile of school books and pack them neatly in her trunk, seeing how well organised everything was made Harry glad his mother wasn't going to check his trunk which had everything thrown in and the lid squeezed shut.

He picked up a large pile of blue satin and asked Hermione if she wanted 'it' packed as well. Hermione laughed at his confused face and took the fabric off him.

"Yes." She said, folding it quickly but perfectly, "It's my ball gown, it was on the list to bring one."

Harry nodded, "Yeah it was on mine to bring dress robes. No idea why but I think my Mum and Nikka know. They just wont say."


	83. Goblet of Fire Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Despite what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had really enjoyed his holidays and was slightly sad to be standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting to get on to the train. Remus and Sirius where holding tightly to Danica's hands as she's already managed to sneak on board… twice.

He looked around the crowded platform at the students and families that were saying hasty goodbyes while loading pets and trunks into the waiting train.

Harry caught a flash of black hair and froze,

"She's here." He muttered.

"Who?" Lily asked, looking around.

Harry took another look, it was definitely Bellatrix, stalking through the crowd, as it parted in front of her.

"Bellatrix." Harry said, through gritted teeth. He knew it was stupid to be annoyed at her but there was just something not right.

"Mrs Snape." Bellatrix said spotting them and dragging over her children and husband, "How… pleasant to see you."

Lily looked rather shocked at her and mumbled some response.

"And dear cousin Sirius." Bellatrix smiled, not her normal, bitter smile, this one could actually be considered polite, "How are you?"

Sirius gave her a tight smile back, "Very well. I believe you've met Nikka."

Bellatrix gave her a little nod, "Lady DeGere, lovely to see you."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danica burst out from where she was half hidden behind Lily's skirt.

Bellatrix let out a light, tinkly laugh, "I'm seeing my children off of course and then we're off to Paris."

Harry watched in shock as Bellatrix snuggled back into her husbands arms.

"I think you've not met my children yet." Rodolphus said, he looked rather happy having his wife in his arms. He also looked neater; hair trimmed and neater robes. Harry also noticed that for once, he was stone cold sober.

"No, we haven't." Lily said, smiling to the three children behind them.

Gemini glared back at them.

"This is my eldest, Rodolphus." Rodolphus pulled his son forward so they could see him, "And Gemini and my youngest Corvus."

Harry saw the small boy step forward to be shown. He was small, even for an eleven year old and looked a little scrawny. He struggled to look up at them from under his brown hair. Harry got the impression he was looking over everything he saw and taking everything in.

"Well youngest for now anyway." Rodolphus grinned, moving his hand to Bellatrix's stomach.

Bellatrix flinched at the movement and subtly pushed his hand away, "Well, the youngest for now." she let out a small laugh.

Lily looked rather awkwardly, "Well we should get going."

Bellatrix nodded and led her children away.

"You think she's pregnant?" Harry whispered, once he was sure that they had gone.

Lily shook her head, "No. But I think they are maybe getting on a bit better now. Which is good, must be nice for the children."

Harry nodded and let Lily pull him into a hug.

"Are you going to have another baby?" Danica asked, as they walked slowly through the crowd towards the train.

Lily laughed, "No sweetie. I am perfectly happy with just you and Harry."

Danica nodded, "Oh. OK. I don't think I'd want to be a big sister."

They made it to just by the train and out of the way enough that people wouldn't be constantly bumping into them.

Lily gave Harry another, large hug and tried to smooth his always messy hair, "Now listen, should something happen and you're not wanting to come home for Christmas, don't worry; we completely understand." she smiled.

"What's going to happen? Why wouldn't I want to be home for Christmas? Come on tell me!" Harry asked.

Lily let out a light and happy laugh, "Nope, sorry. I will tell you that there is no way I can think of that you can get into trouble this year, with everyone who will be at the school and it's going to be so much fun for you all."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at his mother's lack of an answer. The large clock ticked loudly and chimed, letting them know there was only fifteen minutes until the train left.

Harry and his family moved over to the compartment which already had his trunk, along with his friends, safely tucked away. Danica came and gave him a large, tearful, hug, making him promise to write to her and she would try and write back, all by herself.

Sirius and Nikka also wished him well with large hugs and several chocolate frogs for the journey. Remus also wished him well and told him to keep his nose clean and enjoy what was to come.

Lily came last, she smoothed a hand down his cheek and smiled, "Take care of yourself."

Harry nodded, "I've made it this far." he grinned.

Lily closed her eyes and grinned, "You remind me so much of James sometimes, I'm telling you. But be good? Promise?"

"I promise." Harry smiled, "And I'll see you soon."

Lily nodded and gave him one quick last kiss before stepping back to let him onto the train. The compartment was quickly filled as Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Neville's brother Thomas who was just starting at Hogwarts, and Draco all piled in and waved out the window as the great scarlet train pulled away.

It was a quiet and uneventful train journey. They waited at the back of the long queue of students until they could get a carriage to themselves. The only other occupant was a tall blonde haired girl that Harry recognised as Luna in the year below them.

She had her nose buried in a magazine that Harry hadn't seen before and seem totally unaware that they were even there. She didn't bother them so they just left her alone.

Once they reached the castle and climbed, slightly stiffly after so much travelling, out into the Hogwarts court yard.

Harry watched as Luna paused to stroke the air in front of the carriage for a moment. He was going to ask her what she was doing but a stern Professor McGonagall was glaring at them.

"Quickly now, that's it, hurry up. We've got a busy evening." she barked at them.

They quickly took their seats on the long tables that currently were empty of food but would soon be heaped with large and fancy dishes.

Astoria had moved off to sit with her friends who had saved her a seat. Hermione waved goodbye and went to sit with Neville who was watching the large doors nervously. Harry smiled at him, to reassure him that Thomas would be fine.

It wasn't long, several of the Professors seemed in a hurry, until everyone was seated and watching as the large doors opened and a stream of scared or worried looking first years entered the hall and lined up facing the sorting hat which Professor McGonagall placed, neatly, on it's three legged stool.

Harry watched as a large crease opened up near the brim and coughed slightly.

"A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The hat took a small bow as the students and teachers gave it a round of applause.

"Pretty good one this year." Harry whispered across the table.

Daphne and Pansy nodded before they all turned their attention back towards the line of students.

"Abbot, Michael."

Was the first to be sorted, he became a Hufflepuff.

"Carlos, Sasha" Slytherin.

The line continued steadily, some taking no more than a few seconds, others taking several minutes.

"Longbottom, Thomas."

Harry crossed his fingers as Neville's brother, nervously made his way up to the stool and sat down. The hat paused for a moment, it's large brim completely covering Thomas's eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Harry stood and cheered for Thomas as he walked quickly but grinning to sit next to Neville who was also cheering loudly.

"I'm pleased for him." Draco smiled, "Always nice when families can stay together."

"It's so weird that Danica will be here and I'll have left already." Harry said.

"Lestrange, Corvus."

Harry snapped to attention again, he glanced down the table and saw Lestrange twins glance over, trying very hard to look as though they didn't care.

The hat fell over Corvus's dark hair and eyes, blocking him out from the world. A minute passed, then two. Gemini had abandoned her pretence of not caring and was staring nastily at her brother.

"What is taking so long?" she hissed to Rodolphus as three minutes had passed. Rodolphus shrugged and glared at Corvus.

A full six minutes had passed when the hat finally called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped as they did for every new student. Corvus brushed his hand nervously though his hair and went to sit next to his siblings.

Their group of followers refused to move for a moment before Gemini flicked her eyes at one of the fifth years and they moved down to the edge of the crowd. Corvus dropped down into the now free seat and gave an awkward smile at his siblings.

Gemini rolled her eyes.

"Don't slouch." Rodolphus hissed.

Corvus sat up straighter and nodded, "Sorry."

"What took so long?" Gemini whispered.

Corvus shrugged, earning him another glare from Rodolphus, "I don't know. It was just muttering to itself."

"Attention all!" Dumbledore's voice echoed across the hall, "I would like to welcome you all to yet another school year, I hope you are all well rested. The same rules apply this year as before, the forbidden forest is completely forbidden to all students. Magic is not to be used between classes in the corridors. This year we welcome Professor Alastor Moody as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a burst of applause from around the hall.

"I know him, well, sort of." Harry whispered.

Draco, Daphne and Pansy all leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"He used to work with Mum and James, back during the first war." Harry told them, "I've only seen him once but he was one of the best Aurors there has ever been."

Dumbledore clapped his hand again and the plates filled with food. Harry always forgot how hungry he was after the long train journey and filled his plate with chips, roast potatoes, steak and vegetables.

"Hungry?" Pansy laughed.

Harry nodded, he glanced over to where Hermione was introducing herself to Thomas. Ron had even more plied on his plate than Harry did.

Harry finished the meal with two large helpings of treacle tart and ice cream and leaned against the table, more than ready to fall into bed.

Dumbledore stood once more once they had all finished and with a clap of his hands the dirty plates were cleared away, leaving the tables clean.

"I have another, very important, exciting, and unusual announcement." Dumbledore paused, his bright eyes, sparkling, "This year, due to some very fine work from the Ministry of Magic, we will be playing host to two other magical schools from Europe. Representatives from the Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute will be staying with us from October to the end of the school year. Why are they coming you ask? Well this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

The hall erupted in whispers and excitement. Dumbledore let them talk for a moment before coughing and returning the hall to quiet.

"I release you are all very excited, as are the staff." Dumbledore smiled, "It will be a very exciting year. Now more information will be given out when the other schools arrive, including how to enter. The Tournament will be dangerous, although we are assured that there have been several safety precautions put in place, I must inform you that as a consequence there will be no Quidditch this year but I'm sure that the Tournament will keep us all entertained. The winner with receive the Triwizard cup, one thousand Galleons in prize money and eternal glory."

"I am so entering." Several of the Slytherins around them said.

"Because of the challenging nature of the tasks that will be required of the champions the Ministry has put an age limit. You must be seventeen years old or over to enter." Dumbledore told them.

There were loud shouts of complaint from around the hall.

Dumbledore raised his hand for quiet, "The ministry's decision on this is final. Now that really is all can say for now, so off to bed with you all."

Dumbledore said, ushering them all of to bed. Harry, Pansy, Draco and Daphne stood and joined the queue to leave the hall.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Draco said.

"Can you imagine winning? If we were old enough I mean. You'd be a hero!" Pansy grinned.

Harry smiled back and a picture of him winning filled his head, him holding the cup up high and the whole school worshipping him; he shook his head.

"Trust me, everyone knowing your name isn't all it's cracked up to be." He smiled, rubbing his aching scar.

Daphne nodded, "It sounds like it's going to be really dangerous. I think they made the right decision, not letting us enter until we're a bit older."

Harry shrugged, "We're fourth year now, we're not that young."

Harry and Draco said goodnight to the girls in the common room and headed up to bed. He was very grateful to fall into his familiar bed that evening and fall quickly into a deep sleep.


	84. Goblet of Fire Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

He woke the next morning with one thing on his mind; how amazing Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to be.

They didn't have a class until Wednesday, unfortunately, which left them willing away Divination and Professor Trelawney's death predictions and Hagrid's increasingly dangerous animals in Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry was fairly excited as he wondered down the Hogwarts grounds to Hargid's hut. He could see the Gryffindors had already arrived and where standing in a group whispering to one another.

"Ah you're 'ere. Brilliant." Hagrid beamed, "Now you're all 'ere I can tell you, today we're goin' to be lookin' after some Blast-Ended-Skrewts."

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Blast-Ended-Skrewts. Very interestin' creatures." Hargid smiled at them.

Harry didn't have a clue what a Blast-Ended-Skrewt was. He looked to Draco, who also shook his head and shrugged.

Hagrid pointed proudly to a large stack of crates filled with the most hideous creatures Harry had ever seen. They looked like some sort of lobsters that had been caught up in a radioactive explosion. They were shell-less, pale and slimy looking with too many legs sticking out at strange angles. They were only about six inches long but there were easily a hundred of them in each crate, blindly crawling over one another and bumping into the sides.

They smelled strongly of fish, a smell that was making Draco feel rather sick, and every so often there would be a small explosion and a Skrewt would be shot several inches forward, normally slamming into the edge of the crate.

"On'y jus' hatched." Hagrid said proudly, "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! I figure' we could make a bit o' a project of it!"

"And why, on earth would we want to raise them?" Tracy asked, pushing herself to the front of the crowd.

Hagrid looked a bit confused at the question.

"I mean, apart from looking rather ugly, what do they do? Are they even useful in anyway?" Tracy demanded.

Hagrid looked looked flustered for a moment, "That's the next lesson. Today you'll jus' be feedin' 'em. Now I ain't ever had 'em before so I'm not sure what they'll like. I got a bit o' everythin'. Ant's eggs, frog livers and a bit o' grass snake. Just give 'em a shot with everythin'." Hargid told them.

Hermione moved over to Harry and Draco and helped them lift a crate off the pile and open it up. Nothing but their great friendship with Hagrid would have made Harry lift up horrible chunks of dead grass snake and try and feed the Skrewts.

"This is pointless." Draco hissed, his hand covered in frog liver, "They don't have mouths!"

Hermione nodded, "I don't know where he even got them from. I've never heard of them before."

Harry frowned, Hermione had read so many books it was very uncommon to come across something she'd never heard of, and Harry was sure that such a thing didn't belong in a classroom.

There was a loud cry as Dean, a Gryffindor, yelped and clutched at his hand.

"Wha' happened?" Hagrid asked.

"It exploded!" Dean cried, "Look! It's burned my hand."

Hagrid rubbed the back of his shaggy head, "Yeah they do that, when they blast off. Don't worry 'bout it."

Harry looked worriedly at Hagrid, along with most of the other students.

"Professor what's this jabby thing?" Lavender asked, pointing to a Skrewt.

"That's their stingers." Hagrid told them, Lavender quickly removed her hand from the box, "I think them are the males. The girls have a sort o' stucker thin' on their stomachs, think they might be for suckin' blood."

Tracy slammed a hand down on the box nearby, "Yes, because who wouldn't want a pet that can burn, sting and suck you blood all at once? This class is a joke!"

"Just because something isn't very pretty to look at doesn't mean that it's not useful. Dragon's blood has a lot of very important uses but you wouldn't want a pet dragon, would you?" Hermione snapped at her.

Harry and Draco stiffled a laugh at the fact that Hagrid had, in fact, had a pet dragon, naming it Norbet; until it tired to burn his house down.

Tracy gave Hermione a nasty smile, "Must be why they keep you around, Granger, those teeth could make a damn." she laughed. Several of the other Slytherins laughed as well as most of the other Gryffindors.

Hermione blushed and covered her mouth up with her hand. Harry pulled it away gently.

"Just ignore her. They really aren't that bad." Draco smiled.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh they are. I've been using a brace for ages and it's made no difference. I keep asking my parents to just let me shrink them but they won't let me."

Harry didn't know what to say to make it better. It was true that when you looked, Hermione's front teeth were rather large but you didn't even notice once you got to know her.

Hermione walked with them at the end of class back up the castle, still feeling self conscious and kept putting her hand up to her mouth.

"At least the Skrewts are small." Harry sighed, he had a small burn on his left hand that was annoying him.

"They are now." Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "Once Hagrid knows what they eat they'll end up six foot long!"

Harry nodded, he didn't want to even think about the idea of a six foot long Skrewt. They were bad enough at six inches.

Come Wednesday Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne were sitting enjoying their breakfasts, with and extra chocolate frog each as Draco had just gotten his delivery from home.

"What have we got before Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Pansy asked, helping herself to a slice of toast.

Harry dug his timetable out and groaned, "Double Divination."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to have two hours with _her_?" Daphne sighed and shook her head.

Harry shrugged and shoved the timetable back into his bag, before angrily stabbing his egg.

"Excuse me, Harry." Daphne said, wiping a bit of yolk off the table with her napkin.

Harry grinned, "Sorry."

Daphne rolled her eyes with a smile and quickly finished her breakfast, "Well we should get walking if we need to make it to Divination."

Harry and Pansy nodded before the three of them waved goodbye to Draco who still had a few minutes before he had to be in Ancient Runes.

It was a long walk to the north tower, and then up more steps than a person should ever have to climb. Harry waited for Pansy and Daphne to have made it up the small, silver ladder before climbing up behind them.

He was, straight away, hit with the heat and overly sweet smell that always filled the room. Professor Trelawney was sitting at her favourite chair smiling dreamily at the students as they walked in. Lavender and Parvati were sitting in the seats closest to Professor Trelawney, already looking up at her in awe.

"Come on in students." Professor Trelawney said, "Today we will be working on… planets."

Harry took his seat at the little table with Ron and dug out his book.

"The planets… they have a strange force, understood by so few…"

Harry found himself floating off into a dream state, the hot classroom and Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice were sending him to sleep whether he liked it or not. Professor Trelawney had never had the best luck when it came to predictions; mostly favouring speaking in a spooky voice and telling everyone they were going to to die.

"Harry, _Harry!_ " Ron hissed, giving him a sharp poke in the ribs.

Harry sat to attention, the heat and smell of the incense had been sending him to sleep.

"Saturn." Professor Trelawney said.

"Saturn?" Harry repeated, trying to catch up.

Professor Trelawney looked rather annoyed, "Yes, I was just saying that Saturn was very powerful when you were born you see. Yes it effects everything! Your dark hair, loss early in life?"

Harry nodded, it was no secret that his father had died when he was just over a year old.

"Am I right to say you were born midwinter?" Professor Trelawney said, looking rather pleased with herself.

Harry shook his head, "No. My birthday is in July."

There were a few mumbles around the class and Harry saw Daphne roll her eyes and grin at him. Professor Trelawney looked rather ruffled and muttered something under her breath before setting them all to complete complicated charts.

It was dull and the only thing that kept Harry working on it was he didn't want to end up in detention with her, especially not with the amount of homework he already had.

After lunch Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne were lined up along with the rest of the Slytherin class. Pansy and Daphne were talking excitedly about Daphne's new shoes, which boasted a two inch heel.

"I feel very grown up wearing them I must say." Daphne smiled, showing Pansy the little boots.

"I wish I could wear heels everyday." Pansy sighed, "Mummy said maybe next year and if were up to Daddy, I'd never wear them."

Daphne laughed, "Just means a shopping trip for next year!"

"What is it with girls and shoes?" Harry sighed, he didn't get it.

The door to the classroom swung open and the students hurried in. Harry looked around the classroom, it had been through so many changes over the years and this time was no different. The shelves were filled with strange looking books and locked chests.

The whole room had a strange foreboding feeling that made Harry want to run away. He didn't though, he simply picked a desk, as close to the front as he could, and sat next to Draco. Pansy and Daphne claimed the desk next to them and they got their books out.

"Well, you can put them away." Professor Moody said, jabbing a finger at the book, "We wont be needing them today but I want you all to get your wands out and put them on the desks."

Harry did as he was told and put his book away, laying his wand on the desk, while still holding onto it.

Moody looked around the room with his strange magical eye, "Well done Potter. Only one with a shred of sense. Never let your wands go, it's all you got."

Harry looked around at the others who were quickly taking hold of their wands again, he didn't point out the only reason he hadn't let go of his wand was how freaked out he was by Moody currently. He couldn't remember him well from when he was younger, and must of dulled down his madness over the years in his head.

Moody gave him a lop sided look that Harry thought was meant to be a smile, there was a large scar running across his face that made it hard to tell. He walked over to Harry, showing that he also had a false leg. Harry wondered for a moment if there was any part of Moody that was intact.

"I fought with your parents, back in the day. Very brave they was and skilled, more than any other I've known. I was very sorry to hear what happened the night your Dad died." Moody told him.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say.

Moody didn't seem to care though and walked awkwardly back up to his desk, "Right I have a letter here, from Professor Lupin,"

There were a few noises of disgust from a couple of students. They might have loved Professor Lupin while he was teaching but once it became common knowledge that he was a werewolf opinion had turned against him.

"As I was saying," Moody growled, "He tells me you dealt very well with the creatures you faced last year, Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and Werewolves? Is that correct."

There was a mumble of agreement around the class.

"Good. You are however really lagging behind when it comes to curses I feel, so that's what we'll start with." Moody said, he turned around and started to write on the blackboard.

"Miss Davis if you put that ink in Miss Greengrass's hair you're going to be wearing the bottle do I make myself understood?!" Moody snarled without even turning around.

Tracy looked wide eyed at the back of Moody's head, "Sorry Professor."

Daphne turned around and glared at her, sweeping her long, honey blonde hair over her shoulder. Professor Moody finished writing;

THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES

in big letters on the board and turned around,

"These are the worst you will ever face." He said frankly, "If you are against one of these you really have to know what you're doin' to stand a chance. The use of any one of them against another human will earn you a life time stay in Azkaban, no questions asked, you'll be lucky to get a trial. So first question how many are there?"

Harry, along with most of the class, raised his hand.

"Miss Parkinson."

"Three, Sir." Pansy said.

Moody nodded and added three dots under the title, "Very good. Now can anyone name one for me?"

Harry raised his hand carefully, he could name all three, but he didn't want to be a show off until he had a better grasp on Moody.

"Ah, yes Potter."

Harry cleared his throat, for some reason the words didn't want to come out, "The- the Cruciatus Professor."

Moody gave him a strange smile, "Very good." he reached into a jar on his desk and picked out a large spider.

"Engorgio." He said and the already large spider swelled to the size of a dinner plate, "Crucio!"

There was a flash of red light and the spider started to twist and let out the most strangled scream Harry had ever heard, he wasn't even aware that spiders could make that noise.

Professor Moody focused on the spider and it flailed around on the desk, "Very nasty. You'll never feel pain like this from any other source. It's the worst pain a person can feel; you'd do anything to make it stop."

Harry found himself digging his nails into his desk while watching the spider. His Mum had gone through this. Lily had stood and gone through this until she blacked out, she'd refused to move, he could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"Stop it!" Daphne shouted.

The unexpected noise was enough to break the spell on the poor spider, it took a second to recover before trying to run for cover but Professor Moody placed a bell jar over it before it could get away from him.

"As I said, very nasty." Moody sneered, "So Miss Greengrass what comes next?"

Daphne stared straight back at the Professor and dragged out the moment, "The Imperius Curse."

"Very good," He wrote 'Imperius' underneath 'Cruciatus' on the board, "Imperio."

The spider, which had been scrabbling to escape the jar stopped and looked as though it was a puppet, waiting for the strings to be pulled.

Moody waved his wand around and let the spider out the jar; it didn't move but slowly raised onto it's back legs and spun on the spot.

"Makes the person in charge call all the shots, they have total control over you when you're under this curse. Thankfully, there are ways to resist it but that takes practice. It feels kinda like your stoned while you're under it's control and you have no idea what you're doing really. Back in the day many Witches and Wizards used the Imperius Curse as an excuse for working for You-know-who." He glared at Draco, "Always was difficult to sort out the liars."

He let his wand relax, the spider swaying slowly back and forth like it was slowly dancing to unheard music, "Last one anyone?"

Tracy raised her hand, a long with a few others, but most of the class was to disgusted to take part at this point.

"Yes, Miss Davis."

"The Killing Curse." She said.

Moody nodded, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and the spider fell to the desk, it's long legs sticking out at strange angles. It was dead.

"Kills instantly," Mood said, leaning back against his chair, "Nothing can stop it, nothing can block it. Best chance you have is hope you can jump out the way quickly enough, but the odds are against you. There is only one person who has ever survived it, and he's sitting in this room."

Harry felt a chill run up his spine; he looked at the dead spider and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"No one knows why Potter survived that night, only that he took down the most powerful dark Wizard to have ever lived at the same time, when he was just a baby. The only accounts we have of that night come from his Mother, Lily. She tells us that the curse seemed to of rebounded off Harry, although no one is completely sure why. This does, however, give us valuable information and there has been a lot of research going into fighting the Unforgivable Curses."

Harry felt rather on edge as he left the classroom. It was horrific seeing that spider twitch and squirm in pain, imagining his mother going through that. He knew Draco was thinking the same thing. In fact, most of the class was rather quiet after the lesson.


	85. Goblet of Fire Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry sat at dinner, picking at his food and rubbing his aching scar. The pain had been getting worse and worse over the course of the day, ever since he'd seen Moody preform the unforgivable curses. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Neville was looking equally down. Harry waved him over, he didn't to go over and get into a lengthy conversation with Ron.

Neville picked up his plate and went to sit with Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, "How you doing?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "About as well as well as you I think. What's up?"

Neville sighed and leaned forward, "Moody told me something, just before I went into class."

"What?" Draco whispered.

Neville shook his head, "Not here, we can go find somewhere quiet after we've finished dinner."

Daphne nodded, "How's Thomas doing?"

Neville grinned, "I have no idea. He's off with his own friends, very inter-house friendly so I'm told."

"Yeah younger siblings seem to have a knack for making friends. Astoria has more friends than I ever have." Daphne smiled.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't hate them for it..." Neville laughed.

Daphne smirked, "If you say so."

Harry looked down the table, Corvus was sitting alone, his head in a book, eating without looking at his plate. Gemini and Rodolphus were still insisting that he sat with them but he seemed to have no interest in the gang of followers surrounding them.

Harry sighed, he hoped that Corvus would be able to make some friends; Gemini and Rodolphus seemed to have very little interest in him and Hogwarts was a big place when you were alone.

They quickly finished their dinners and found an empty classroom they could use. Harry waited until everyone was in before closing the door.

"Where's Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"She's in the library. She's kinda obsessed with house elves at the moment." Neville told them.

Harry made a mental note to go and find her later and make sure she was OK, "So what did Moody tell you?"

Neville leant back against a chair and ran a hand through his shaggy, shoulder length hair, "There was apparently a… a plot to hurt my Mum and Dad, after You-know-who fell."

"Why?" Daphne asked, shocked.

Neville shrugged, "They were suspected of knowing something, I guess. Moody didn't really go into details or anything. They didn't bother to go after them when Lily told everyone what happened, but it got close. He said they were going to use the Unforgivable Curses on them."

"Why would he tell you this?" Draco snapped, he didn't understand why Professor Moody would even bring up something like that, apart from to upset his friend.

Neville shook his head, "I have no idea. Watching that spider… suffer though..."

"You as well then?" Pansy said, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Neville nodded, "Ron loved it. He hates spiders, but even he wasn't so fond of the torture bit though." Neville took a deep breath, "Professor Moody gave me this though." he pulled out an old, crumbled looking book.

"Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties." Daphne read, "Sounds interesting."

Neville nodded, it was well known that no one was better than Neville at Herbology, his marks were even better than Hermione's.

"Yeah it should be pretty good, not something I've read much about. It was just such a weird lesson." Neville said, he felt lost in his head.

"It'll be OK." Harry said, "Whatever was planned it didn't happen. Mum said that Professor Moody is a bit jumpy and paranoid really. He used to hunt death eaters and the like so he's become a bit afraid of his own shadow, always looking for plots and stuff."

Neville nodded, "Yeah I know, you're right."

The 'interesting' Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons continued without fail. Harry arrived at his next lesson and was shocked to hear Professor Moody say that he was going to be spending the next few lessons putting them each under the Imperious Curse one by one and getting them to try and resist it.

The class looked at him like was insane as he called them up to the front, one by one.

"Up you come Miss Greengrass." Professor Moody said, pointing to the space in front of him.

"I thought it was illegal to use them on another human being?" She said slowly.

"Dumbledore has given me permission, up you come." Moody growled.

Daphne looked awkwardly at him and slowly walked up to the front. Moody waved his wand over her and she swayed slightly.

"Dance for me." Moody ordered.

Daphne started to twirl and dance around him like he was a Maypole. Harry watched worriedly as she dance faster and more slowly by turn as she tried to resist.

After several minutes Professor Moody waved his wand again and Daphne stopped, looking around her in confusion.

Moody shook his head at her, "Next. Mr Malfoy why don't you have a turn?"

Draco, pale faced, stood up and moved over to the front of the classroom. He's face too went blank as Professor Moody placed him under the curse.

"Act like a ferret."

Draco dropped down to all fours and started to run around the room squeaking. Professor Moody let it continue for a few moments before Draco tried to bite at Millicent Bulstrode's ankles. Draco, embarrassed made his way back to his seat and sat down quickly.

"Potter, you next." Moody ordered.

Harry really didn't want to walk up there and be made a fool of in front of the class. Tracy hadn't even waited for him to be put under the curse to be sniggering at him.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect as he watched Moody raise his wand. He wasn't expecting a warm and pleasant feeling to fill him. He felt like he was in a dream, warm and floating in nothingness.

"Jump on the desk." a voice told him.

" _Ok."_ he thought but then there was another voice, a small annoying voice in the back of his head.

" _Why?"_

"Jump on the desk." the foreign voice ordered again.

" _No, silly thing to do really."_

"JUMP! JUMP NOW!"

" _NO!"_

Harry was brought round to reality with a huge pain coming from his knees. He was in a heap on the floor, clutching at what felt like his very broken knee caps.

"Now that's more like it!" Professor Moody beamed, "Well done boy."

Harry tried to smile but the pain was far to distracting. It seemed that he had gotten trapped halfway between wanting to jump and trying to stay on the ground, resulting in his knees smacking into the edge of the desk, followed by the solid stone floors.

"Well done! See it's not impossible just takes some practice, you'll get there." Moody smiled. He waved his wand over Harry's knees leaving them feeling much better.

They left the classroom all feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, although they all had a good laugh at Tracy when she had been forced to walk around on her hands for ten minutes.

It wasn't just Defence Against the Dark Arts that they were feeling the work load with though. Every class seemed to be giving them more and more work. Even Professor Binns had them writing extra long essays on tiny details of the Goblin wars.

Hargid was over joyed at the rate of growth from the Skrewts, especially given that no one yet knew what they ate. He suggested that they all come down on alternate evenings to make notes on the Skrewts behaviour.

"No way." Tracy said flatly, "Not going to happen. I have to spend enough time with the hideous things here in class, I'm not giving up my evenings for them as well."

Hagrid glared at her, "You'll do as you're told."

Tracy threw her hands up in frustration and stalked off to sit on a bench. Truth be told, Harry hadn't been dreaming about the idea of spending extra time with the Skrewts either but at least he could talk to Hagrid.

They trudged back up to the castle and saw a large sign had been put up, with several students milling around it.

Harry and Draco waited until the crowd had cleared enough to be able to see what was written.

 _ **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**_

 _ **The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.**_

"Brilliant." Harry smiled, "We've got Transfiguration then, can't say I'm sad to be missing half of that."

Draco nodded, "Lets go find the girls."

They found them coming from the opposite corridor, where the Arithmancy class room was.

"Have you seen?" Harry said as they wondered towards the Slytherin common room.

"Seen what?" Pansy asked, "Smagoo."

The door to the Slytherin common room swung open and they sat in their favourite set of armchairs. Harry was very grateful to get off his feet, Moody may have healed most of the damage done to his knees but they still ached when he had to stand for a long period of time.

"The other schools are arriving on Friday. We get out of Transfiguration half an hour early." Draco told them.

"How exciting!" Daphne grinned, "I can't wait to see them. It's going to be brilliant, I wonder who's going to be our champion?"

"I heard that Diggory is entering, from Hufflepuff, William also said he wanted to enter but he's to young." Pansy said, getting out her homework.

"Diggory wouldn't be to bad, better if it was a Slytherin though." Harry said, "I imagine every single Gryffindor of age is going to enter."

Harry dragged out his own homework and tried to focus of the difficult Transfiguration charm he was meant to be learning. He couldn't focus though, his mind kept drifting to James. He would have entered for sure, so would Sirius. They had the right mix of bravery and stupidity; Harry however was looking forward to sitting on the sidelines and watching other people risk their lives for a change.

Come Friday the teachers all seemed unusually nervous about the other schools arrival and were wondering up and down the long lines of students, moving their positions and making them look as neat as possible.

"Patil remove that stupid thing from you hair at once." Professor McGonagall said to Parvati who reluctantly removed a large, colourful butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Tracy pull your skirt down, right now." Severus hissed at her, she'd rolled it up at the waist to show off her long legs.

"Best behaviour." Severus said to Harry.

Harry nodded and grinned. Daphne, Pansy and Draco stood around him. Hermione and Neville had tried to move over, earning them a sharp glare from Professor McGonagall. The Lestrange twins were hovering, surrounded by several of their minions, although the crowd was a bit smaller than normal as they were all being made to stand with their year groups as well as houses.

Gemini looked particularly bored waiting for the other schools to arrive. Corvus however just looked pale, and gave a small wave to where Thomas was waiting, earning him a sharp slap on the ear from Rodolphus.

They waited patiently for the other schools to arrive, trying not to get restless as the minutes ticked by.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore smiled, "Unless I am very much mistaken there is the delegation from Beauxbatons now."

"Where?"

"There!" One of the sixth years shouted, pointing up to the sky.

"It's a dragon!" one of the first years shouted, she was clearly very panicked at the thought.

"Don't be silly." Another first year said, Harry thought he looked a lot like Colin Creevey who Harry had met a couple of years before, just slightly younger, "It's a flying house!"

It turned out that the Creevey boy was far closer to the mark. Harry felt he jaw drop as he saw the huge powder blue carriage come close enough to view properly. It was being pulled though the air by a dozen horses, each one the size of an elephant with even bigger wings.

The front few rows of students stepped back, treading on several toes, as the carriage bounced to the ground. The horses were beautiful, each one had a perfect, palomino coat and flaming red eyes. Harry just had time to see the crest on the carriage door, two crossed wands each admitting three stars, before it was flung open.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped out and fumbled with the bottom edge of the door for a moment before puling out a set of golden steps and stepping back respectfully.

Harry gasped, as did several other people, as a shiny black boot, the size of a child's sled stepped onto the first step. It belonged to the largest woman Harry had ever seen. She was easily the same size as Hargid and her size quickly explained the size of the carriage and horses.

She moved forward into the light flooding from the castle and smiled. She was very beautiful, her olive skinned face and elegant movement made it impossible not to feel slightly in awe of her.

She was dressed head to toe in expensive black satin with a lot of opal jewellery, both rings and an enchanting choker. Dumbledore started to clap and Harry, as well as many of the other students, joined in. He could see Gemini firmly refusing to join in, even after her brothers had given in to the peer pressure.

The lady walked forward and extended her hand for Dumbledore to kiss, he barely had to bend in order to do so.

"My dear Madam Maxime." He beamed, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dor." She smiled, her voice was a lot deeper than Harry had expected, although he wasn't sure why, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you." said Dumbledore.

"My pupils." Said Madam Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands gracefully behind her.

Harry, who had been staring at Madam Maxime shifted his attention to behind her were a dozen or so student were standing shivering. Harry wasn't surprised that they were cold, the boys and girls who looked to be in their late teens; their uniforms were made out of fine silk and not one of them was wearing a cloak.

They were all standing in Madam Maxime's rather large shadow looking up at Hogwarts with apprehension.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment." Dumbledore told her, "Would you like to wait here for him or head inside and warm up?"

"Warm up, I zink." Madam Maxime said, she turned her large head to her carriage, "But ze 'orses..."

"Worry not," Dumbledore smiled, "Our Care of Magical Creatures will be here shortly, he's just looking after some of his other, err charges."

"Skrewts." Harry whispered to Draco who nodded back.

Madam Maxime looked slightly awkwardly at Dumbledore, it was clear that she didn't really think any teacher would be able to look after her horses.

"My steeds require, er, forceful 'andling." Said Madam Maxime, "Zey are very strong..."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "I can assure you that Hagrid will be more than up for the task."

"Very well." She bowed slightly, "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

Harry managed to stifle a laugh at the idea of the horses drinking whisky, no wonder they were strong willed.

"It will all be attended to." said Dumbledore, returning her bow.

"Come." Madam Maxime said to her students.

The Hogwarts students parted along the steps to let the Beauxbatons students through. Harry watched as the students lined up perfectly, girls on the right, boys to the left all with hands clasped behind their backs, and walked into the castle behind their head mistress.

"Wow." Pansy said, "They were.. umm…."

"I think it must be partly a finishing school as well." Daphne said, watching the swish of the pale blue silk uniforms.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Do you think that Durmstrang is going to be the same?"

Draco let out a bark of laughter, "I don't think so. Father wanted to send me there, during the war. They're far more… gritty? I don't know how to explain it but from what he said they do a lot of work around the school and stuff. Much more work on the Dark Arts as well."

"Why didn't you go?" Daphne asked, scanning the sky for Durmstrang's arrival. She was starting to get cold even wrapped up in her cloak.

Draco pointed to Harry, "Partly Lily. Also Mother was never happy with the idea of me being so far away for school."

A few more minutes passed until Harry heard a strange grumbling noise. Harry looked around for the source of the sound and saw the waves on the lake growing larger.

Huge bubbles floated to the surface of the now churning lake surface, it wasn't long before a large whirlpool appeared, as though someone had pulled a plug at the bottom of the lake. A large pole rose slowly from the centre of the whirlpool as, magnificently, a ship rose out of the water.

It gleamed in the moonlight and had a strange, skeletal and ghostly look about it. It emerged complete and sailed slightly further along the lake before there was the loud slosh of an anchor being thrown into the water and a thud as a large plank walkway was thrown down from the ship onto the shore of the lake.

Harry felt a slight annoyance at the fact the walkway had come down on the patch of grass that jutted out that they normally sat at.

He watched as the Durmstrang students disembarked and waited for a figure dressed in white, rather than the red of all the others. The white figure lead the way forward. Harry could see that they were all dressed in thick furs and their uniforms were made from thick, red wool. They all had shaggy, matted fur cloaks over the top, apart from the one in white who's cloak was a silver and sleek like his hair.

"Dumbledore" He called heartily, "How are you my dear fellow? How are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a strange, fake, fruity sort of voice that grated in Harry's head. He was tall and slim like Dumbledore, he also had white hair and a beard. However Karkaroff's was short and neatly styled, he also had only a small goatee which failed to hide his rather weak looking chin.

Once he reached Dumbledore he shook his hand warmly with both of his own, beaming with yellow teeth. Harry noted that the smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained hard and cold.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Karkaroff said, looking over the castle, "How good it is to be here, how good. Viktor! Come along, into the warmth… you don't mind do you Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight cold."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. Harry watched opened mouthed as the boy walked past him into the castle. The curve of his nose and walk was unmistakeable.

It was Viktor Krum.


	86. Goblet of Fire Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Oh my gods!" Daphne said, "I can't believe it!"

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I knew he was young but not that he was still in school young!" Draco said as they made their way into the great hall and sat down.

They had to push past a large group of sixth year girls, fighting over a lipstick for some reason.

The Durmstrang students were standing slightly awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where they were meant to sit. The Beauxbatons lot had already taken seats on the Ravenclaw table. Harry glanced over and saw Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, talking happily with a girl with very long silvery blonde hair, who was clutching her scarf around her neck.

"Over here." Pansy said, waving over the Durmstrang students.

They looked very pleased to be offered a seat. Harry saw Ron standing next to the Gryffindor table looking very disappointed.

"Thank you. Ve are very grateful." one of the girl students from Durmstrang said.

They stripped off their layers of furs and sat down. They were all a rough looking lot, even the girls were clearly well muscled and their hands were worn from hard work.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said, holding his hand out for them to shake. Krum took it first and gave it a firm shake followed by the other students.

"I am Viktor, Viktor Krum, this is Birgitta Ericsdottir and Agne Thurstan." He said gesturing to two blonde girls, "and this is Havelock Poliakoff." he said, introducing a weedy looking boy as they took their seats, the other students had sat further down the table, "And you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter." Draco smiled.

The Durmstrang students eyes flicked to Harry's forehead. Harry gave them an awkward smile.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry told them.

Birgitta and Agne started whispering to each other in another language, before giving them a small smile.

"Sorry." Agne said, "Ve have always 'eard stories of you."

Harry shrugged, "It's OK. I'm used to it."

"You too, huh?" Krum gave him a smile.

Harry grinned and glanced up to where Filch, wearing his mouldy old tailcoat in honour of the occasion, was adding two chairs either side of Dumbledore's.

"I wonder who else is coming?" Daphne asked, "There should be only two more people."

"I think it vill be the other judges." Poliakoff said, "This is very fine." he said, holding up the golden plates, "Ve have nothing this this at home."

"What's it like there?" Pansy asked.

Krum shrugged, "It is cold. Ve have a lot of hard lessons outside to build strength. Ve have a castle as vell, but not as grand as this."

"Sounds lovely." Daphne smiled, "Hogwarts can be very overwhelmingly big at times."

The students had all taken their seats in the hall now and the teachers where filling onto the top table. As soon as Madam Maxime entered the hall all the Beauxbatons students jumped to their feet and stood respectfully looking up at her, arms folded behind their backs.

Several of the Hogwarts students sniggered at the sight of them but the Beauxbatons students clearly didn't care. They didn't sit down until Madam Maxime had taken her seat on Dumbledore's left side.

Dumbledore however stayed standing and waited until the hall fell quiet.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at the visiting students, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down and Harry watched as Karkaroff leaned forward, straight away to talk to him. The dishes before them filled with food as they always did.

Harry was impressed, it was very clear that house elves had put in the extra effort to show off for their guests. Along side all of the normal dishes there were several that where distinctly foreign. A large dish of fish stew stood beside a silver plater of steaks.

Harry helped himself to black pudding, eggs and chips. He placed a small spoonful of peas on the side of his plate so he could at least pretend to be healthy.

Daphne was chatting excitedly to one of the blonde girls from Durmstrang, all of whom had taken helpings of the fish stew with large chunks of bread and butter.

Pansy nudged him in the ribs and pointed to the top table where two more people were taking their seats, one was Ludo Bagman and the other was Barty Crouch. They had moved and said a few quiet words to Dumbledore before sitting down and taking part in the feast.

Once the first course had been cleared away there were several strange looking puddings in amongst the normal ones.

Harry filled his bowl with treacle tart and profiteroles. His stomach was trying to explode out of his trousers towards the end of the meal but it all tasted amazing.

"Rommegrot?" Havelock asked.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked.

"He vants the rommegrot." Viktor said, pointing to a bowl of porridge.

"Oh right, sorry." Harry happily passed it over.

"Ve aren't used to so much choice." Birgitta smiled, "Ve only have one choice at most meals, vell two, eat it or don't."

Draco shrugged, "Normally we don't have this much either. Can I try some of that?" he said, pointing to the rommegrot.

Agne nodded and spooned some into his bowl.

"It's good." Draco smiled, "Tastes really creamy and sweet."

"It's very good vith strawberries." Agne said.

Once the golden plates had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up again and raised his hands for silence.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling at the students, everyone listening intently, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation, before we bring in the casket,"

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne looked at each other confused before turning their attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I just want to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr Bartemuis Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation."

There was a smattering of applause for Mr Crouch, who raised a hand in recognition.

"And Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause which Ludo clearly enjoyed. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was much more well known or because he was simply more likeable looking.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention on Champions the attention in the room doubled. Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck prick up with excitement.

Dumbledore noticed the change and smiled, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch, who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, now moved forward carrying a large wooden chest. It was clearly very old, with precious jewels encrusted over the aged wood.

Dumbledore let the room stew for a moment before clearing his throat to speak again, "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman."

Filch carefully placed the large wooden chest on the table in front of Dumbledore and stood back.

Dumbledore nodded to him and turned his attention back to the hall, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Harry leaned over to Draco, "No problem for any of us then." he grinned.

Draco smirked and nodded. He was so disappointed that they weren't going to be allowed to enter, not that he thought for a second his mother would be happy about his risking his life for a fancy cup.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they preform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore took his wand and calmly tapped, three times, on the lid of the wooden chest. It creaked open, letting Dumbledore reach in and carefully lift out a rough looking wooden cup. It would have seemed like a let down after the jewel encrusted chest, if the cup hadn't been filled with brightly dancing blue and white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the cup on top of it so that everyone in the hall could clearly see it.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet." Dumbledore announced. He looked very striking, his sharp face highlighted by the dancing flames. He looked very much like a man you didn't want to cross, "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no under age students yield to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Dumbledore waited for a moment to let this information sink in. There were a lot of disappointed looks from students around the hall. Harry could see the Weasley twins, heads bent low with Lee Jordan, whispering about something.

Dumbledore looked around the hall, "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Therefore, please be sure that you are whole heartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

Harry stood up and stretched, he was a bit stiff from sitting so long and felt very full. Karkaroff wondered over and smiled fondly at Krum.

"How are you doing Viktor? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Karkaroff asked, almost lovingly.

"I vould like some vine." Havelock grinned.

Karkaroff turned to him, all sign of affection vanished in a second, "I wasn't offering it to you Poliakoff. I see you managed to spill food down your front again, disgusting boy."

Harry saw several of the Durmstrang students grit their teeth and roll their eyes once Karkaroff wasn't looking.

"As I said, come alo…" he caught sight of Harry's forehead and stopped.

"Harry Potter, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Harry said after a second, trying to break the tension.

Karkaroff shook his hand limply, "Well I..."

A hand appeared on Harry's shoulder. He turned round to see Severus standing protectively over him, "I see you met my son, Karkaroff." he hissed.

Karkaroff's face hardened, his eyes flicking to Snape's left forearm for a second, his nasty smile returned to his lips, "I wasn't aware you had a son Severus, just a daughter. I thought he was James Potter's boy."

Harry felt Severus's fingers dig into his shoulder.

"Severus is the only Dad I remember," Harry said, forcing a smile, "I'm proud to call him my father."

Severus smiled to Harry, touched at the comment.

Karkaroff gave a small nod, "Well, we should be getting back to the ship."

"Is there a problem here?" A rough voice said, as Professor Moody limped over.

Karkaroff's face drained of colour, "YOU!" he gasped.

"Me." Moody replied, "Now unless you have anything nice to say to Potter, I suggest you move along."

Karkaroff swept off without another word, his students following in his wake. Harry smiled thanks to Professor Moody.

"Thanks. He seemed to have lost the power of thought at the sight of this." Harry joked, pointing to his scar.

Moody snarled, "Never had much thought to begin with, trust me." Moody was still watching Karkaroff with his magical eye, Harry was sure of that; there was a look of utter disgust on his face.


	87. Goblet of Fire Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next day was a Saturday, a fact Harry was very grateful for as he sat on the cool grass with Draco, Daphne and Pansy all dressed in their white robes.

He was watching the candle burn down calmly. For the first time in ages his head didn't hurt, it was like he was floating slightly outside his body; he could get through anything like this.

"Harry?" Daphne said, "You OK?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just… peaceful I guess. My scar has been hurting for weeks, but it's OK at the moment."

"That's good." Pansy smiled.

Draco was also looking at the candle still, running his fingers over the many little kisses on his robes. It was always tough for him, this time of the year; being close to the dead is difficult when you have a lot of dead to remember.

Harry's brain had been focused firmly on his father. Karkaroff's comments had rattled him. He was starting to realise that the world would never see Severus as he did. He was also angry that the suggestion that Danica was some how less important because she was a girl.

Several of the Durmstrang students had been sat on the patch of grass that jutted out into the lake where the ship was docked. They also where surrounded by candles, pictures of loved ones and deep in prayer.

Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Draco waited until the candle was almost completely burned down before blowing it out and making their way up to the castle. They were just inside the Entrance Hall when three people with long white beards and hair, pushed past them on the way to the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" Harry asked Hermione, who was sitting reading one of her school book.

"Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan, the one who does all the commentary for Quidditch? They tried to use and ageing potion to cross the line and enter. It backfired, I told them that it would." She said, snapping the book shut and putting it carefully in her bag, "Did it go well?" she pointed to their white robes.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it's always tough, a bit, I guess. Brings up a lot of old feelings you know."

Hermione nodded, "I can imagine."

They heard several sets of boots behind them as the Durmstrang students came into the room and circled around the Goblet of Fire. Each one reached forward around the circle and put their names is. Karkaroff stood to the edge and nodded at them.

"Well done, best of luck to all of you." He said, patting only Krum on the back.

They waved to Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne on the way past, back out to the ship.

"All the Beauxbatons put their names in earlier." Hermione told them, "They all lined up and put them in one by one." She looked around her to make sure there wasn't a Weasley nearby, "Ron has a huge crush on one of the Beauxbatons girls, the one with long, silvery blonde hair? She looks a bit like Tracy Davis? Anyway, he's convinced himself that she's part Veela." Hermione shook her head, "He wont stop going on about her; she asked him for the bouillabaisse yesterday and he's convinced he has her. And if it's not her he's going on about, it's how amazing it is to have Viktor Krum in the school."

Harry laughed, "Driving you a bit nuts?"

Hermione laughed as well and nodded, "Sorry, just needed to get it out."

Draco smirked, "Can't blame you there. Anyway we should go and get changed. See you after the choosing?"

Hermione nodded and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne going the other way to the Slytherin rooms.

Harry changed quickly, carefully packing his white robes away in the bottom of his trunk. He and Draco met up with Pansy and Daphne in the common room before making their way down to the hall.

Birgitta, Agne, Havelock and Viktor had all chosen to sit with them again and where excitedly talking amongst themselves when Harry and his friends arrived.

"I hope you don't mind, ve liked sitting vith you yesterday." Agne smiled.

"Yeah no problem." Daphne smiled, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Ve saw you out in the ground earlier. Ve didn't see many others though." Havelock said.

Harry shrugged, "Most people don't really follow the old ways any more." he felt sad just saying the words out loud.

"That is a shame. Nearly everyone does at home." Krum smiled.

"Must be nice." Draco said, with a sigh, "I always feel like everyone is judging us here."

"Your hall looks very nice." Brigitta said, looking around at the huge carved pumpkins and dozens of live bats flying around the room.

"Yeah, any excuse to decorate." Daphne laughed.

Brigitta and Agne smiled.

"Ve also decorate the castle, back home, vhenever ve can." Havelock said.

"How do you decorate?" Harry asked, "You said a lot of people still follow the old ways?"

The Durmstrang students nodded.

"Yes, nearly all of us do." Krum said, "Many of our families come to visit. All Hallows Eve is a big holiday for us all."

"Ve decorate the hall for a veek before hand. Ve all make decorations, new vones every year." Agne said.

Brigitta pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, drawing a quick sketch of the hall at Durmstrang, "See ve all sit at tables, but around the edges of the room, like this. The teachers sit at the top table, but it is connected vith ours."

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne all looked at the drawing eagerly.

"Ve decorate vith paintings, around the valls and ve make paper lanterns to remember those ve have lost. At midnight, ve go to the grounds and send them up into the air. They have a picture of the person, normally and their name. It is a nice vay to connect, you know?" Brigitta explained.

"I vish ve hadn'thad to come so early." Havelock sighed, "I am very happy to be here, please do not think it is that. It is just I miss being at the school. My parents vill be there now, vith my siblings."

"You have siblings?" Daphne asked.

Havelock nodded, "Yes. I have one older brother, three younger brothers and four younger sisters."

"Wow!" Pansy smiled, "That's a lot of siblings."

Havelock nodded and grinned, "Yes. I love them all so much though, I vouldn't change it for the vorld."

"It must get annoying sometimes though?" Harry said, "I mean I love Danica, still want to throw a pillow at her when she wakes me up at three in the morning."

Havelock let out a laugh, "Yes. I share my room at home so going to school, it is a little bit of a break. Time to myself."

"Look." Said Krum, pointing behind them.

Harry turned and saw the Goblet of Fire was being moved, with some difficulty, by Filch; who put it on a small stool in front of the top table.

The teachers all filed into their seats, the Beauxbatons students standing again when Madam Maxine was taking her seat.

Harry saw that Hagrid had tried to tame his hair with large amounts of a thick looking grease and was wearing his furry suit. He kept giving small waves to Madam Maxine, who blushed and smiled back.

Harry was about to say something when Dumbledore stood and welcomed them all to the feast once again.

The feast seemed to take forever. Harry wasn't very hungry and it was the second feast in two days; he just wanted to see who was chosen.

Adrian Pucey, who was currently Slytherin Quidditch team captain had Harry's vote as Hogwarts Champion, although he just mostly hoped it wasn't a Gryffindor; they'd never hear the end of it.

At long last the golden plates where cleared away and silence fell over the hall. Dumbledore, dabbed his mouth with his napkin and stood up.

Either side of him, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff were looking tense and excited as to be expected. Ludo Bagman was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Mr Crouch on the other hand looked completely bored, he might as well have not been there.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them, please, to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he pointed to the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and swept it around the room. Every candle that wasn't in the pumpkins, flickered and died; leaving the Hall bathed in a dim glow. The Goblet of Fire burned more brightly than ever.

Harry watched as the blue/white flames flared up and turned bright red, sparks flying wildly. A long tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred bit of parchment flew up with it. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it from the air.

He squinted in the dim light, "The champion for Durmstrang," he read clearly, everyone in the hall took a deep breath.

Harry could see the Durmstrang students all hold tightly to each others hands.

"Will be Viktor Krum!"

Birgitta, Agne, Havelock all looked very disappointed but clapped him on the back and cheered for him as he grinned and stood up.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Shouted Karkaroff proudly, he was so loud everyone could hear him, even over the clapping, "Knew you had it in you!"

Viktor walked up along the staff table and into the chamber. Quickly the Goblet turned red again. Another shot of flame burst out and another piece of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl with silver blonde hair stood up and swept a few stray locks down her back. Several of the other Beauxbatons students looked heartbroken and two of the girls had actually burst into tears, head on their arms.

Fleur walked up to the teachers table gracefully and disappeared into the door. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end with excitement. Next would be the Hogwarts champion.

The third bit of paper shot out the Goblet and floated down. Harry felt like the whole Hall was holding it's breath.

"The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers as Cedric stood up and was patted on the back by everyone who could reach him. The noise was deafening.

Harry was disappointed that it wasn't a Slytherin but a Hufflepuff was the next best thing; Nikka would definitely be happy.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said happily, as at last the noise finally died down, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped. It wasn't a surprise that he had. The Goblet, which should have grown still, had shot up another red flame and another bit of paper was drifting slowly down.

Dumbledore reached out a hand, half on automatic, and grabbed the parchment. He held it close to his nose and stared out to the Hall. There was a long pause and Dumbledore licked his lips, he coughed to clear his throat and read out the piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter."


	88. Goblet of Fire Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry's face fell. Everyone was staring at him, he must have imagined it, there was no way his name could be on that bit of paper; it was a mistake.

There was no applause, just everyone staring at him. A buzzing like angry bees filled the hall, several of the Hufflepuffs were glaring at him like they were trying to set him on fire.

Professor Snape had stood up and was looking frantically between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter, up here please." Dumbledore repeated. There was no glint in his eye, no happiness, no sign of emotion at all.

"I didn't put my name in." Harry whispered to his friends, his face white a sheet.

"I know." Pansy nodded, "But you have to go."

Harry shook his head, Daphne put a hand on Harry's arm and gave him a shove. Harry felt his feet moving slowly towards the head table. Still no one was clapping; it felt like the walk would never end.

"Well Harry, through the door, Harry." Dumbledore instructed him.

Harry looked to Severus, he was desperately hoping that Severus could jump in and wake him up from this nightmare that was happening.

Harry moved into the smaller room with the other three champions, the door banging shut behind him.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the large, roaring fire. Fleur turned around to him at the noise of the door shutting.

"What is it?" she asked, "do zey want us bank in ze Hall?"

Harry opened him mouth, he didn't know what to say, how to explain what had just happened to them; she thought he was just there to give them a message. It suddenly struck him how tall they were, and how short he was.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him and Harry moved out of the way of the door. Ludo Bagman burst in and grabbed Harry excitedly by the arm, leading him towards the other champions.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, holding tightly to Harry's arm, "Extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added smiling to Fleur and moving next to them all, "May I introduce… incredible though it may seem… the _fourth_ Triwizard champion!"

Krum straightened up and looked Harry up and down, he looked almost betrayed by Harry's presence there. Cedric looked at a loss for words, he looked between Bagman and Harry in confusion.

Fleur however, let out a small laugh, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

Bagman shook his head, "No, no not at all! No joke! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum frowned, his thick eyebrows knotting together. Cedric was trying not to look annoyed and Fleur looked like she was going to scream at someone.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake." she said, " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young!"

Ludo rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Well… it is amazing." he said, moving his hand to rub his smooth chin, "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… it's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he..."

The door behind them burst open and Severus rushed to his side, pulling him tightly to his side. Harry was grateful for the hug but also felt even smaller now in front of the other champions.

He was followed by Professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, before the door was closed Harry could loudly hear the students in the hall talking to one another.

Fleur pushed past them, striding over to Madam Maxime.

"Madam Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Harry glared at her, he might be younger than them but he was hardly a 'little boy'.

Madam Maxime looked furiously at him, drawing herself up to her full height. She was so tall in the small room that the top of her head brushed the chandelier.

"What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?" she demanded.

Karkaroff sneered at Harry and Dumbledore, "I'd rather like to know that myself Dumbledore, Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me that the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he said with a nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible." Spat Madam Maxine, her large hands resting carefully on Fleur's shoulders. Harry couldn't blame them for being angry at him, he would have been angry if it was another student from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons that had been chosen.

Madam Maxine shook her head, " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

Karkaroff sat down and stroked his small goatee, "We were under the impression that _your_ Age Line would keep out younger students, Dumbledore. Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's not Dumbledore's fault." Severus said coolly, "Whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire is to blame."

"So you admit that Harry is to blame?" Karkaroff said, rather triumphantly.

Severus gave him a rather snake like smile back, "Strange, I don't remember saying that."

Dumbledore took Harry's hand and pulled him, gently but forcefully away from Severus.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

Harry shook his head, "No, no I swear."

"Did you ask one of the older students, or teachers, to put in your name?" Dumbledore asked, again in the same calm voice.

"No!" Harry said, "It wasn't me!"

Dumbledore gave a small nod.

" 'E is lying! Of course 'e is lying!" Madam Maxime cried.

"Well he couldn't have crossed the age line, we all saw what happened to several students that tried that." Severus pointed out.

Madam Maxime just seemed to be getting more and more angry at the situation, "Dumbly-dorr, you must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line."

Dumbledore shrugged, "It is possible, of course it is possible."

Severus sighed loudly, "Albus you know you know you didn't make a mistake with the Age Line, as I pointed out it, worked perfectly with the other students. Harry could not have crossed the Age Line himself."

Karkaroff gave out a nasty snap of laughter, "No, not by himself. But his oh, so kind, father at Hogwarts? Well you could have gotten over the Age Line couldn't you?"

Severus's nostrils flared, "Yes Igor, because raising the child of my arch enemy has come with many challenges; and yet after thirteen years I have yet to be able to get him seriously injured or kill him off! Thought I'd step up my game this year!" he hissed, "Please think before you speak Igor!"

Karkaroff at least had the grace to look slightly shame faced, "Well it had to be someone. I still believe it could have been Potter."

"It wasn't me! You believe me right Dad?" Harry said, looking over to Severus.

Severus nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

Karkaroff stood up and cleared his throat loudly, "Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman you are our, er, objective judges are you not? Surely you will agree this is most… irregular."

Harry felt himself grow angry at how much Bagman seemed to be enjoying the whole situation. He was wiping his face, a boyish grin never leaving his face, turning to Mr Crouch who was sitting calmly in a seat by the fire.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament." Mr Crouch said.

Bagman snapped his fingers and grinned, "Well there you go. Barty here knows the rule book back to front." he looked to Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff like the matter was now closed.

Karkaroff clearly thought that the matter was not closed though, he stormed toward Dumbledore staring at him angrily, "I insist on resubmitting all my students! You will set up the Goblet of Fire again and we will keep adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore."

Bagman shook his head, "It doesn't work like that Karkaroff." He said earnestly, "The Goblet of Fire has just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next Tournament."

Karkaroff threw his hands up in the air and slammed them down to his sides, "Which, I can assure you of, Durmstrang will have no part! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I hardly expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave right now!"

"An empty threat Karkaroff." growled Professor Moody, he'd just entered the room followed by a very worried and angry looking Lily.

She swept over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him an a hug. Harry let himself stop worrying for a second to feel her arms around him before pulling away. He was very aware that all eyes were on him.

"You can't be meaning that Harry is going to have to compete?" Severus asked, staring at Bagman.

"WHAT?!" Lily snapped, "Are you joking?"

Bagman looked rather less pleased now he had Lily staring him down, "Well the rules say..."

"I don't care about the rules." Lily said frankly, holding onto Harry's shoulders so tightly it hurt, "Harry is _not_ going to compete."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Karkaroff said, he looked very uncomfortably at Lily.

"Sit down Igor." Moody growled, "You're not leavin'. Bidding magical contract, bit convenient really."

Karkaroff took a step back, "Convenient? I'm not sure I understand you Moody."

"Well whoever put Potter's name in the cup knew he had to compete." Professor Moody snarled.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madam Maxime said, crossing her arms.

"I quite agree, Madam Maxime." Karkaroff said, bowing slightly to her, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards..."

Moody made a loud huffing noise, "If anyone's got a reason to complain it's Potter, funny thing is I don't hear him saying a word."

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur burst out, storming forward to the crowd of adults and stomping her foot, " 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money! Somezing many would die for!"

Lily clutched Harry closer, "Maybe someone is hoping he will die! You silly, little girl! It doesn't matter, Harry is not competing."

Bagman sighed, "Lily, it's a binding contract."

"No." Severus said, as calmly as he could, "Harry is too young..."

Mr Crouch coughed, "There will be consequences if he will not compete."

"Yes," Ludo laughed, "The world could burn!" He said jokingly.

Lily rounded on him, her bright green eyes burning with anger, "Then. Let. It. Burn."

Dumbledore stood up and moved between Lily and Ludo, "Lily, Severus, you both know the only one who will suffer, if he doesn't compete, is Harry."

Lily rubbed her temple, she was getting a headache. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry, turning to Harry.

She pulled him to the side and sat down so they were closer to eye level, "Harry, a wizards contract, like what's written into the rules, if you don't compete… you'll loose your magic."

Harry looked at her blankly, trying to let the words sink in, "I… I'll become a Squib?"

Lily nodded, "I don't care."

"We wouldn't care." Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, I know you guys will always be there for me, but I can't give up my magic." Harry said, he looked around to the others in the room, they were at least pretending not to listen, "I'll just have to do my best."

Lily let a tear roll down her cheek, "You're so brave." she stroked his hair down and nodded, "Right. If you're sure. You're to take no extra risks."

Harry nodded gave her a hug. Lily coughed to let them know they were finished talking.

"Harry has decided he has to compete." Severus said, "But this isn't his choice, he never asked for this."

"Now we just need to find out who's trying to kill Potter." Moody growled.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room,

Ludo gave an awkward laugh, "Moody old man, what a thing to say!"

"Well Lily pointed it out, and she's right. This competition is dangerous!" Moody snarled.

Karkaroff let out a loud and nasty laugh, "We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime, apparently he's now teaching his students to fear the same. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

Moody glared at him, "Oh, just imagining things am I?" he growled, "Lets looks at the facts shall we. It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet-"

"And what evidence is zere of zat?" Madam Maxime demanded.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody snapped, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to trick that Goblet into forgetting there are only three schools that compete." Moody paced awkwardly for a few moments, "I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category and therefore had to get chosen."

Karkaroff glared at him coldly, "Well, you seem to have given this an awful lot of thought Moody. And it is a very ingenious theory it is though, of course I heard that you got it into your head that one of your Birthday presents was a Basilisk egg, or that time you thought you were under attack and sent your dustbins off after some Muggles? You'll excuse us if we don't take you completely seriously."

Moody glared back, "There are always going to be those who take innocent situations and turn them for his advantage." he said back, menacingly, "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff… as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly.

The room fell painfully quiet again, Moody was glaring at Karkaroff who's face was white with fear or anger, Harry couldn't tell which.

Cedric was still sitting in the corner, he hadn't said anything and Harry felt immensely guilty over stealing all the attention from him.

"How this situation arose, we do not know." Dumbledore said calmly, "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dore…"

"My dear Madam Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore said.

Madam Maxime remained silent, glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore let the minutes tick by but no one spoke. Lily was still clutching to Harry's shoulder, Severus was hovering close by. Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff simply looked a mixture of annoyed, livid and scared.

Ludo Bagman seemed to have found the fun in the whole situation again and was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Shall we get on then?" He suggested excitedly, "Got to give our champions their instructions haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Mr Crouch, who had been sitting quietly for the most part, lifted his head up and nodded, it seemed that he had been off in his own little world.

"Yes." he said, standing up, "Instructions. Yes… the first task..."

Harry thought Mr Crouch looked ill, in the dim fire light, he was pale and almost skeletal. There were dark circles under his eyes and a thin papery crinkles around the edges of his face.

"The first challenge will be to test you daring," He told Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, "so we're not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...yes...very important… anyway, the first task will take place on November the 24th, in front of all the other students and of course the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for, or accept help, of any kind, from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." He turned to Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I think so." he was looking at Mr Crouch with mild concern, "Are you completely sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," Said Mr Crouch, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment. I've er… I've left young Weatherby in charge… very enthusiastic… a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told."

Dumbledore nodded, "You could come and have a drink, before you go?"

Bagman grinned broadly and clapped Crouch on the back, "Come on Barty, I'm staying!" he said brightly, "It's all happening here at the moment! Much more exciting than the office."

"I think not, Ludo." Said Mr Crouch, looking less than impressed.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, "Will you two like to stay for a nightcap?"

Madam Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was marching from the room. Harry could hear them both talking very quickly in French, Madam Maxime's head bent low.

Karkaroff gave one last glare to Dumbledore and beckoned Krum from the room, both of them leaving in silence.


	89. Goblet of Fire Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back against the chair. He placed his long fingers together and smiled at Cedric, "Cedric, it's been a very busy evening, I suggest you get up to bed. You too Harry. I'm sure Hufflepuff and Slytherin are waiting to congratulate you and I, for one, would not like to deprive them of this chance to make a lot of mess and noise."

Harry and Cedric glanced at each other and left the room, Harry closely followed by Lily and Severus.

"So looks like we're playing against each other again." Cedric said, only a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I'm really sorry Cedric. Honestly… I… I never wanted this to happen." Harry said as earnestly as he could.

Cedric nodded, "Yeah, right. Night Harry."

"Night Cedric." Harry.

He stood in the Hall, eerily lit by the dying light from the pumpkins, one of his parents on either side.

"Harry?" Lily said, softly.

Harry turned round and forced a smile, "So, this should be fun."

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You listen to me, I don't care if you win this thing, I don't care if you come last; I just care that you come out of this in one piece."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know that Mum. I promise I'll be as careful as I can." he didn't want to talk about this any more, it felt like his brain had been through a blender, "Where's Danica?"

"Nikka and Sirius have her. I got the Patronus message from Severus and came straight here." Lily said.

Severus was staring off at the wall behind Harry, Harry knew he was thinking about everyone who could possibly want to hurt Harry.

"It's going to be OK, right?" Harry asked, "I mean, they said there was going to be extra safety and stuff."

Severus nodded, "It's going to be fine. You just have to be careful and don't take any extra risks."

Harry nodded, he didn't really want to be in the Tournament anyway; he had been looking forward to having a year watching other people risk their lives for once.

"Well after all I've already been through, it can't be that bad." Harry said, smiling, "I'm going to go to bed, I'm beat."

Lily and Severus nodded and wrapped him in a hug. Harry let himself get lost in their warmth for a moment before they pulled away.

"I should get home. I left in such a rush, and Sirius will be loosing his mind with worry." Lily said, "And November 24th is far enough away that you can prepare."

Harry gave a nod and a weak smile, the 24th didn't seem all that far away for him and he had no idea what he was going to have to face. It would be OK though, he'd faced some pretty bad stuff before with less warning than this.

"Anyway, Danica will never forgive me if I die the day before her birthday." Harry joked.

He knew as soon as he'd said it was the wrong thing to say, the last of the colour drained from Lily's face and Severus went even stiffer than he was before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Harry said, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Lily nodded and hugged him tightly, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He walked with Lily to the Entrance Hall and hugged her goodbye at the door. The huge wooden doors slammed shut behind her leaving Harry feeling very cut off from her.

Severus walked him to the common room door and hugged him goodbye, "You know I'm always here for you. We'll get through this."

Harry smiled and stepped though the doorway. He wasn't really surprised at the strange sight in the common room. Half of the common room was in the middle of a party, celebrating the fact that Slytherin had a champion; the other half was sitting sullenly, glaring at Harry as he walked over to Daphne, Pansy and Draco.

"Hey." Harry smiled at them.

Daphne stood up and gave him a large hug, "Are you OK?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea." he looked over to Draco, who was hanging back, "Are we OK?"

Draco stepped towards him, "I'm jealous, I'm not going to lie about that."

Harry felt anger and betrayal bubble up in his stomach, "You think I put my name in there?"

Draco smirked, "I said jealous, not stupid. I don't think you would ever have put your name in there, and I know you would never lie to us over something like this, you're too good of a friend."

Harry relaxed, "I never would lie to you guys, not over something like this, not over anything, and I have no idea how my name got in there."

Someone pushed a glass of pumpkin juice into Harry's hand and patted him on the back, "Well done Harry!"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry mumbled, as they disappeared back into the crowd.

Harry let Pansy get him some food and nibbled at it, he smiled at all the compliments and congratulations people gave him, feeling more and more empty inside.

"What's the first challenge?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, "It's to test our bravery, so they didn't tell us."

"Well you faced a basilisk, you should be able to skip this one." Daphne laughed.

"Technically it was me who stabbed the basilisk." Pansy grinned.

Harry conceded the point and smirked.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself." Gemini said, marching over from the other side of the room.

"Proud of what? Being able to represent the school?" Draco asked, "Seems like a pretty big honour to me."

Gemini rolled her dark eyes, "No. You embarrassed us, Slytherin house and Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons didn't cheat, however you, the famous Harry Potter, you made us all look cheap and pathetic."

Harry took two steps forward is annoyance, Gemini lent close to his ear; he could feel her breath on his ear.

"It's such a shame the Dark Lord didn't kill you." She whispered, almost seductively, it was so quiet Harry almost thought he might have imagined it.

He pulled away and stared at her, "What did you say?"

"I'm off to bed." Gemini smiled, "You should think about what I said, shameful behaviour."

Pansy, Daphne and Draco stepped forward,

"Sleep well." Draco said, pulling Harry back into the crowds of people.

"What did she say to you?" Daphne asked, "You're as white as a sheet."

Harry shook his head, "I… she said it was a shame Voldemort didn't kill me." he muttered.

Pansy, Daphne and Draco looked stunned at him.

"Harry that's not funny." Pansy whispered.

Harry glared at her, "Tell me about it. It couldn't have been her who put my name in the Goblet?"

Draco shook his head, "She's not old enough."

"Does Hermione still have the time turner?" Daphne asked, "If she does we could go back and use the map to see who went up to the cup."

"No." Harry sighed, "She gave it back at the end of last year. Would have been good plan though."

"Right." Pansy said standing up, "We need to get some sleep, we were told that the first challenge is on the 24th of November?"

Harry nodded.

"That gives us just over three weeks to get you as prepared as possible." Pansy said, forcing a smile, "We'll start tomorrow."

Harry nodded and gave her a fake salute, "Yes Ma'am."

Pansy laughed and gave him a huge hug, before her and Daphne went up to bed. Harry followed Draco through the common room and up into the dorm. It was a relief for Harry to just be able to fall into bad and pull the drapes closed around his bed.

The blankets were warm and the pillow was pleasantly cool and sleep came easily to him.

The next day Harry would have been happy to stay in the common room but Daphne, Draco and Pansy dragged him down to breakfast.

"You can't show them that you're bothered by it all." Pansy said, forcing him to sit down at the Slytherin table, in his normal spot.

Harry helped himself to a slice of toast and rasher of bacon to make a show of eating at least; he didn't exactly have much of an appetite.

The Durmstrang students had chosen to sit slightly further down the table, away from Harry. Krum didn't look to bothered, and gave Harry a small smile, the others however seemed completely furious with Harry for being a champion.

Harry turned away from them, he couldn't think about that right now. Only he looked across to the Gryffindor table to see where Hermione and Neville were but instead he caught Ron's eye.

Harry wasn't sure how he'd expected Ron to react to the news that he was a champion but he wasn't honestly surprised to see Ron glaring at him. He shook his head and tried to avoid Ron's eyes but it was too late.

Ron stood up and marched over, stomping stupidly loudly and turning several heads as he stormed passed.

"Well?" he demanded.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face him, "Well?"

"You could have told us how you did it." Ron huffed, "Given us all a chance to enter. It was a stupid rule anyway, limiting the age range like they did."

Harry gritted his teeth, "It wasn't me Ron, I didn't put my name in."

"So what you got Professor Snape to do it for you?" Ron asked, his face was turning the same colour as his hair.

"No." Draco answered, coolly, "We don't know who it was but whoever it was clearly wanted to hurt Harry."

Ron let out a snort, "Yeah right. Perfect golden child gets everything and we're meant to feel sorry for him? Sorry but I'm all out of fake sympathy for poor little Harry Potter. If we should feel sorry for anyone it's Cedric! He worked really hard to be good enough to be champion! But you couldn't help but steal his limelight!"

"I didn't ask for this Ronald! Stop sticking your nose in things you don't understand." Harry said shaking his head and turning away from Ron.

"Is there a problem here Mr Weasley?" Professor Snape asked, walking over.

Ron turned to face Professor Snape, "No. Sir." he spat.

Professor Snape nodded, "Then I suggest you run along back to your own table before I feel the need to take more points from Gryffindor."

"More?" Ron said, glaring up at Snape.

"You've already lost five for coming over here in the first place and disrupting the hall. Now run along." Professor Snape said coolly.

Ron frowned and stalked off. Harry sighed, Ron wasn't the only one who was annoyed at him, he'd had nothing but nasty looks from the Hufflepuff table all through breakfast. He couldn't blame them, Hufflepuff rarely got a chance to shine and once again another house had stolen that chance.

 _Not on purpose_

Harry thought to himself. He was getting annoyed at everyone, even those who were happy he'd been chosen were still blaming him for his name getting in that blasted Goblet in the first place. He managed to finish his breakfast just as Hermione and Neville walked over.

"Hello Harry." Hermione smiled, "Are you ready for some research?"

Harry grinned and nodded, the six of them heading to the library. It wasn't the most fruitful of searches, there was just no where near enough information to be able to make any sort of plan.

"It wont be a basilisk." Neville said.

"It could be, we don't know." Hermione said.

Draco shook his head, "I agree with Neville. They need something that isn't going to kill the champions or the crowd just by looking at them."

Hermione sighed and crossed 'basilisk' off the very long list, "It could wear a hood." she joked.

Harry snorted with laughter at the thought of a basilisk with a hood on like a hunting hawk. The list was so very long, Harry wasn't sure where to even start with trying to fight anyone of the things he might have to face.

"If it's bravery, maybe it'll be something you're afraid of? A Bogart?" Daphne suggested.

"That would be way to easy." Harry sighed, "But we can hope, I guess. I could manage a Bogart."

"Maybe something plant based?" Neville suggested, showing them a large, sentient, looking tree that was crushing a small boat in the book picture.

Harry shrugged, "It might well be. Certainly wouldn't be something that we would expect."

"And that would make you brave, I guess." Daphne said, "If they said they didn't want you to know what was happening?"

Harry nodded.

Pansy grabbed another book off the shelves, _'Worlds most aggressive plants'_ and opened it up, ready to make another list of what Harry could be facing.

The two long lists left Harry feeling helpless and completely overwhelmed.


	90. Goblet of Fire Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The next day was even worse, it was one thing to hide away in the library with his friends, but Monday brought lessons and there was no way to escape the other students then.

Professor McGonagall managed to take ten points off him during the course of the Transfiguration lesson and Professor Sprout barely said two words to him in Herbology. Harry wasn't surprised that she was annoyed with him, she was head of Hufflepuff house; it was only right that she felt somewhat betrayed by Harry.

Hagrid was happy to see him at least. The Skrewts had managed to grow massively, they had finally worked out what they liked to eat; each other. Thankfully there were only a couple of dozen left now.

"I'm not sure if I want them all to eat each other or not." Draco mused, watching them thrash around as they waited for Hargid, "I mean if they did, there would be only one of them, but that one might well turn into some sort of giant Skrewt which would blow up the school."

Harry let out a snort of laughter at the thought of a castle sized Skrewt rampaging around the place, "Maybe that's what I'll have to face."

"Morinin' all." Hagrid said coming over, with what looked like several dog leads, "Today we're goin' to be walkin' the Skrewts. Gettin' a bit restless I think."

"Walking?" Tracy said, looking horrified, "Please tell me _that_ is some sort of joke!"

Hagrid glared at her, "Fix the lead round the middle. 'Ere 'Arry come help me with this big 'en."

Harry nodded and moved over to Hagrid. Hagrid waited until the rest of the class had moved away walking the Skrewts and bent his head low to Harry's.

"So… yer competin'? In the Tournament? School champion." Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded, "Well, one of the school champions. Cedric is school champion really."

Hagrid nodded and pretended to be doing something to one of the boxes for a moment, "No idea who put yeh name in?"

Harry shook his head, "Not a clue. You believe me then?"

Hagrid nodded, almost insulted that Harry could have thought anything other, "O'course. Yeh say it weren' you. 'Nd Dumbledore believes yeh, and Snape. Sure yer Mam believes you too."

Harry smiled at him, "You seem to be the only one around here who does. Everyone else thinks this was some grand plan to get all the attention back on me."

Hagrid shrugged, "It does all seem ta happen to you."

Harry nodded, he couldn't deny that one; although he often wished it didn't. He was still trying to get the stupid lead on the Skrewt. They were no longer shell-less and small, they were now three foot long and had grown a sort of greyish armour making them look like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs, although they still didn't have any obvious heads.

They were also immensely strong and were pulling the class around the grounds. Every so often it would explode, dragging the poor student trying to walk it forward by several foot.

"Look like they're 'avin' fun don't they?" Hagrid smiled.

Harry looked at him in confusion, "I'm not so sure about that."

Hagrid looked down at him and smiled, "Yeah, they are gettin' a bit feisty."

"Where did you even get them from Hagrid? I've never heard of them before."

Hagrid coughed and looked away before calling the class back. Harry was quite sure that where ever Hargid had gotten the Blast-ended-Skrewts from, it wasn't good.

Over the next few days things had only gotten worse for Harry. Every morning when he woke up it seemed like more and more of the school was against him.

Ron had been over heard by Neville trying to get Fred and George to make badges supporting Cedric, and letting everyone know what they thought of Harry. Thankfully Fred and George had refused, mostly only because they apparently had something more important to be getting on with, something to do with Ludo Bagman.

Harry had taken to writing letters to Severus rather than talking to him at the end of lessons or in the Great Hall. It was bad enough that people were blaming Harry but it was seemingly obvious to everyone that the way Harry had gotten his name in the Goblet of Fire was Severus put it in there for him.

They had double Potions that would have been fine, if it hadn't been with the Gryffindors; their loathing for Harry had only gotten worse as the days had ticked by.

Harry waited in the hallway with Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Neville, trying to ignore Ron, who was talking very loudly.

"I mean come on, if Potter could get into the Tournament it can't be that hard." Ron said, leaning against the wall, "He just had the advantage of getting a teacher on side."

Harry felt his anger level rise, "My Dad had nothing to do with my name being called." he snapped.

"Harry," Hermione said warningly, "He's not worth it."

"You know I'm not so sure it was a teacher." Lavender said, simpering at Ron, "If it was I'm sure _she_ could have gotten someone to help he as well." she pointed to Daphne.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Draco, Neville and Daphne demanded at once.

Lavender just giggled and turned away. Ron smirked at looked up the length of Daphne's legs.

"Yeah I think you're right there Lavender, I mean come on. She's not exactly sending out a good message." Ron said.

"How dare you?!" Daphne fumed, stepping towards him.

"Miss Greengrass what is this about?" Professor Snape asked, stepping out his classroom door and between Daphne and Ron.

"He… he was insinuating..." Daphne wasn't sure how to put it.

"I never said anything… that wasn't true anyway." Ron smirked, muttering under his breath.

"He was saying she was a..." Harry didn't want to burst it out in front of both Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years; it was bad enough that Ron and Lavender had said it. He took Severus hand and lead him off to the side.

Severus came back and glared at Ron, "If I hear you have been saying such things about your fellow students again, I will take great pleasure in taking every single house point Gryffindor has. You too Miss Brown. Now in."

They walked into the classroom in silence and took their seats.

"You don't think I'm a slut do you?" Daphne whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No. Not at all. He was just being an arse."

Daphne nodded and turned her attention to Professor Snape who was writing 'Antidotes' in large letters on the blackboard.

"Antidotes!" Snape said, glaring at the class, "You should all have prepared your recipes now, I want you to brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..."

Harry caught the glint of laughter in Severus's eye but the rest of the class for the most part just looked terrified.

There was a loud knock on the classroom door and a small head poked round.

"Yes?" Professor Snape asked, "Come in Mr Creevey."

The small boy moved carefully into the room and up to Snape's desk.

"Please sir, I've been sent to get Harry Potter." he said, "I need to take him upstairs."

Snape glared down at him, "Mr Potter has another hour of potions. He can go after that."

Colin's smile faded and he went rather pink around the ears, "Umm…please, Sir… Mr Bagman wants him upstairs straight away. All the champions have to go, I think they want to take photographs and-"

"Very well, Harry you can go, leave your things here, you can collect them later." Snape told him.

"Oh no Sir, he has to take his things with him." Colin squeaked, "All the champions..."

"All right!" Severus snapped. He nodded to Harry who smiled sadly at him, he would have enjoyed the chance to spend sometime with Severus without either of them being accused of something.

Harry followed Colin out of the room and up the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

"Did they say who they're taking photographs for?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet I think." Colin said excitedly, "Isn't it brilliant?!"

Harry forced a smile, "Yeah. Just what I need, more publicity."

They reached the right room and Colin knocked on the door and wished Harry luck before darting back off down the corridor.

The door opened and Harry walked in. The other three were already there. Krum was standing looking moodily in the corner. Fleur and Cedric were deep in conversation with one another. Harry could see that the room was normally a classroom, all the desks but one had been pushed to the sides.

One desk, draped in velvet, still stood at the front of the room with a chair positioned behind it.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera which was giving off a steady, thin stream of smoke caught Harry's eye. Harry remembered him from when Gilderoy Lockhart had grabbed him in the book store, the summer before second year.

Ludo Bagman spotted that Harry had entered and beamed at him, "Harry you're here! The fourth champion! In you come, in you come. Nothing to worry about, just the wand weighing ceremony, nothing to worry about, the other judges will be here in just a moment."

Harry looked at him nervously, "Wand weighing?"

Bagman nodded, "Oh yes, just to make sure that they're fully operational. They're going to be your most important tool in the challenges ahead. Some wands can become a bit problematic, over time you see."

Harry nodded, in truth he thought that anyone with a damaged wand would have known about it. A thought did flash through his head that if he damaged his wand, they might not let him compete, but he liked his wand, and they'd only make him get a new one anyway. Ludo Bagman was determined to see him compete.

"The experts are upstairs just now." Ludo said, breaking Harry away from his thoughts, "And there is going to be a little photo shoot for you all and… ahh here's Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small article for the Daily Prophet."

Harry looked at the smartly dressed witch in bright magenta robes. Harry knew how she was, he had several articles, mostly completely made up, that she'd written about him.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." She said stepping forward and eyeing Harry up and down.

She looked older than she did in her photographs, with wrinkles around her eyes, her jaw was also heavier, her tight, ridged curls contrasted strangely. She held out a hand to Harry for him to shake.

Harry shook it politely, her two inch nails painted bright crimson, scrapped his hand slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

Rita smiled brightly at him, "And very nice to meet you Harry, I've written so much about you before!"

Harry forced a smile, that came out far more like a grimace. Ludo was still beaming around the room, Harry wondered if the man ever stopped smiling.

"Ludo, I wonder if I could have a quick work with Harry? Just before we start?" Rita purred at Bagman.

Harry dreaded the thought of being alone with her but strongly suspected that he wasn't about to have a say in the matter. Rita Skeeter was looking him up and down like a prize show horse.

"Certainly!" Bagman beamed, "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

"Well...umm-" Harry started but Rita Skeeter had already taken his arm and was leading him off to the side.

She led him from the room and opened a nearby door.

"It's a broom cupboard." Harry said, looking at her strangely, her curls hadn't moved once.

"Yep!" She said happily, "Well we don't want to be in there, with all that noise. No this is much better, nice and cosy."

She pushed Harry down onto a cardboard box and shut the cupboard door, plunging them into darkness.

"Right now lets see..."

Harry could hear her rustling around in her crocodile skin clutch bag. She pulled out several candles, they hovered in the air as she lit them with the tip of her wand.

"You don't mind me using a Quick-Quotes Quill do you Harry?" Rita smiled at him, an overly large and fake smile that showed her back teeth, "It just leaves me free to talk to you normally."

Harry nodded, Lily and Kreacher often used them to make up the shopping lists.

Rita Skeeter smiled even wider and pulled out a large, acid-green quill and a long roll of parchment, which she stretched between them on a box of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess-Remover.

She licked the tip of the quill and balanced it on the parchment, "Testing… my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

Harry looked down at the quill, it was scribbling quickly across the parchment.

 _'Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations-'_

Harry frowned at her, Quick-Quote Quills were meant to copy exactly what you said, clearly she'd been messing around with this one.

"Lovely." Rita Skeeter beamed at him. She ripped off the top of the parchment and stuffed it into her bag.

She looked at Harry through her fake eyelashes and leaned forward, "So, Harry… what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I...umm..." Harry was distracted by the quill.

 _'An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes-'_

"Just ignore the quill Harry." Rita smiled, drawing his attention away from the still writing quill, "So, come on. What made you put your name in?"

"I didn't." Harry shrugged, "I don't know how my name got in there but it wasn't me."

Rita Skeeter raised one of her heavily pencilled eyebrows, "Come now, Harry. There's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all, but don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel!"

Harry took a deep breath to stop him from snapping back something stupid, "I'm sorry but I didn't enter. I don't-"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita Skeeter asked, she realised she wasn't going to get Harry to admit to putting his name in the cup so changed the subject, cutting across Harry, "Are you nervous? Excited?"

Harry didn't want to admit how scared he really was, "Well a bit nervous I guess. I haven't really thought about it."

"Really?" Rita asked doubtingly, "Champions have died in the past you know."

Harry nodded, "Yes, well they said it's going to be a lot safer this year, and it's not like I haven't faced dangers in the past."

Rita grinned broadly, "Yes. That is very true, you have faced death before. Do you think the trauma of you troubled past was what lead you to enter into the Tournament?"

"I. Didn't. Enter." Harry said, through gritted teeth.

"Do you think your father would be proud of you?" Rita asked.

Harry shook his head, he didn't like where this was going, "Severus is more worried about me than anything else."

Rita grinned, "I meant James, your actual father?"

Harry felt a lump in his throat, "I don't know. Everyone says he loved getting into trouble so probably." he forced a laugh.

"You can't remember him then?" Rita said, a fake look of sympathy on her face.

Harry shook his head, "I've been very lucky though. I have a lot of his school friends around me, to tell me what he was like."

"And Lily! Your mother, how's she taking the news?" Rita asked.

Lily's shocked face, her rage at Bagman when he said Harry would have to compete filled Harry's mind, "She's worried. All my family is."

He looked down to the quill, if only to pretend for a few seconds that Rita wasn't forcing him to think about things he'd rather not.

 _'Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the father he lost, the mother barely hanging on and the step-father- friend or foe?'_

"Oh come on!" Harry snapped, "I've hardly got tears in my eyes!"

Rita opened her mouth to say something else when the door was flung open. Harry blinked in the bright light that suddenly filled the broom cupboard, Dumbledore's tall figure silhouetted for a moment, looking down at them.

"Dumbledore!" Rita cried in over dramatic delight. Harry looked down and saw that the quill and parchment had vanished, "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out her hand for him, "I hope you saw my little piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

Dumbledore gave her a smile, his eyes twinkling, "Enchantingly nasty." he said, "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an 'obsolete dingbat'."

Rita Skeeter didn't even flinch or look slightly abashed, "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little...old fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street..."

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her, "I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," he said with a small bow, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to begin. It can hardly take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."


	91. Goblet of Fire Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry took the excuse to dart out of the room, away from Rita Skeeter and followed Dumbledore back into the room with the other champions. That had been the most uncomfortable interview he'd ever had, including trying to explain to Professor McGonagall why they had been out of bed and hunting a basilisk.

The three other champions where now sitting on a neat row of chairs, looking at a velvet covered table where four of the five judges where sitting. They turned to look at Harry and glared, there was a lot of annoyance coming his way.

Harry sat down quickly next to Cedric. He looked very smart, his Hufflepuff robes wrinkle free, Quidditch Captain and Prefect badges shining brightly on his chest. Harry felt rather scruffy compared to the other champions and tried to subtly straighten his robes.

Harry watched Rita Skeeter slip into the room and take a seat in the corner, once again getting out her quill and parchment. He wondered if he should tell someone that her quill didn't actually write what it was meant to, not that it would do any good. Rita Skeeter's stories were too popular.

Dumbledore took his place at the table of judges, "May I introduce Mr Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

Harry looked slightly behind him to see the old wizard, with large, pale eyes, standing by the window. It had been over three years since Harry had gotten his wand from Diagon Ally but it wasn't someone he was likely to ever forget.

Mr Ollivander stepped forward so he was standing next to the judges table, in the centre of the room and gave them all a smile, "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first please?"

Fleur stood up fluidly and swept over to Mr Ollivander, giving him a small curtsy ad having over her wand. She stood perfectly, the sun shining through the window made her hair shimmer and look even more unnaturally perfect.

"Hmm..." he twirled the wand between his long fingers, looking over every millimetre of it. He gave it a small flick and it gave off a number of pink and gold sparks. He nodded and then held it very close to his eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches, inflexible… rose wood, containing… dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela." Fleur said, standing up slightly straighter, "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Mr Ollivander nodded, "Yes, yes. I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it tends to make for very temperamental wands… however, to each his own and it seems to suit you…" he ran his finger tips up and down the length of the wand looking for bumps or scratches, "Orchideous"

A bunch of flowers burst from the tip of the wand, "Very good! It's in fine working order." Mr Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and giving them to Fleur with her wand.

Fleur smiled and gave him another curtsy before returning to her seat, looking very pleased with herself.

"Mr Diggory, you next." Mr Ollivander said.

Cedric stood up and handed over his wand.

"Ah yes, now this is one of mine." Ollivander smiled, much more enthusiastically, "Yes I remember it well. It contains a single hair from the tail of a partially fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands at least, and nearly gored me with it's horn as I plucked it's tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in very good condition, you treat it regularly?"

Cedric nodded, looking proudly at his wand, "Yes sir, I polished it just last night."

Harry looked at his over, finger print covered, slightly grubby wand. He had never polished it, he'd never even thought about it. Harry grabbed a fistful of his robes to give it a quick clean. Several gold sparks shot out of the end earning him a patronising look from Fleur.

Harry mumbled a sorry, so quietly he was the only one who could hear it, and stopped trying to clean his wand, it did look a little better at least and surely it was how well they worked that counted rather than how pretty they looked; he hoped.

Mr Ollivander sent a steam of silver smoke rings across the room from Cedric's wand and nodded in satisfaction. He handed the wand back to Cedric who tucked it carefully in his robes and sat back down.

"Mr Krum, up you come." Mr Ollivander asked.

Viktor Krum got up and walked over, he looked very clumsy and rough compared to Cedric and Fleur as he thrust his wand at Mr Ollivander. Krum stood, scowling, his hands buried deep in his robe pockets.

"Hmm." Mr Ollivander said, "Unless I am very much mistaken, this is a Gregorovitch creation. A fine wand-maker, though the styling is always a little… however..."

He turned the wand over and lifted it up to his eye to examine, "Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he asked Krum, who nodded, "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches...Avis!"

The wand made a loud noise like a gun going off, and several small birds flew from the tip and fluttered out the window.

"Good." Mr Ollivander said, handing the wand back to Viktor Krum. Krum gave a small nod and went back to his chair, "Which just leaves, Mr Potter."

Harry felt himself grow rather nervous. He got to his feet and walked over to Mr Ollivander, handing over his wand.

"Aaaah yes." Mr Ollivander said, his strangely pale eyes gleaming, "Yes, yes I remember it well."

Harry remembered it as well, it seemed branded into his memory. He'd never told anyone about the connection his wand had with Voldemort's. Harry was very fond of his wand and as far as he was concerned his wand was as much like Voldemort's as he was like the Dursleys.

He had a sudden flash of worry that Ollivander would tell everyone the connection between the wands; Rita Skeeter would have a field day and there would be he could do to stop it if that happened.

Mr Ollivander took far longer looking over Harry's wand than he had the others but after some time Harry breathed a sigh of relief as a fountain of wine poured from the end of his wand and Mr Ollivander declared it to be in perfect order, handing it back to Harry.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them, "Thank you all. You may go back to your lessons now, or actually, it might be quicker to just go and get ready for dinner as lessons are about to end."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, and he could go flop on his bed for a while before dinner, when the man with the black camera jumped up and loudly cleared his throat.

"Photos Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman cried happily, "All the judges and champions. What do you think Rita?"

Rita's eyes flicked over Harry again, "Yes, lets do those first and then, maybe some individual shots?"

It took a long, long, long, long time. To start with the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get Madam Maxime in the frame, so she had to sit. Krum looked sulky and awkward; exasperating those trying to get the pictures sorted.

Karkaroff kept twisting his goatee to give it more curl and Cedric looked very unsure of how he was meant to be acting.

The man with the camera seemed very keen to have Fleur and her long silver blonde hair at the front where as Rita Skeeter kept dragging Harry forward.

"He's the youngest!" she beamed, "It balances it better."

"Yes but Miss Delacour is the only girl taking part! It's more balanced with her in the middle." the man insisted.

After they had finally gotten the group shots, and then a number of shots of them all individually, they were finally free to go.

Harry could hear the dinner bell ringing and didn't bother going back to the common room, instead making his way straight to the Great Hall.

Krum walked next to him looking his way every once in a while, like he wanted to say something.

"Mr Ollivander seemed really interested in your wand." Harry said, as they walked though the corridors.

Krum nodded, "Yes, he vas very interested. It is not a normal vand. Very rare voods vere used and some usual treatments vhen it vas being made, made in an old vay you see." he said, he paused for a moment, "I vas sorry not to sit next to you the other day. Ve ended up sitting vith the Lestranges. They seem very..."

"They're an acquired taste." Harry said, trying not to smirk.

Krum nodded, "Vould it be all right if I, and the others, sit vith you again?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Yeah of course. Look Krum, I wanted to say how sorry I was, about being picked. I know how hard you must have all worked to even just get the chance to be a champion."

Krum shrugged, "Not for me. You may have seen how much Professor Karkaroff favours me."

Harry didn't say anything but it was very clear who the favourite student was in Durmstrang. They reached the Great Hall and took seats with their friends.

It was chicken stew with large warm dumplings for dinner. Harry helped himself and buttered a bit of bread. They Durmstrang students once again had large chunks of bread with their food, something Harry had noticed they nearly always did.

He also noticed they were all wearing small gold and white enamel badges with a proud looking lion on. It was half way through dinner that Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are the badges?" he asked, pointing with his fork.

"They are very special." Agne said, "They are the sign for the order of the 'Lions of the North'."

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"A duelling club in the Durmstrang." Havelock explained, "Only the best of the best are allowed to enter and train. They are some of the best in the vorld."

"It vas only us in the Order vho vere allowed to come, to even enter the Tournament." Viktor said.

"That's really interesting." Daphne said, "We don't have anything like that at Hogwarts, well we did have a small duelling club, a couple of years back but it was a joke."

"It vas set up a long time ago," Birgitta said, "by the founder of Durmstrang. He vas the original Lion of the North you see."

"I believe that Beauxbatons has something similar." Krum said, "Although I am not sure for certain. Most schools are very secretive."

"I wish we had something like that, it sounds like fun you know?" Draco mused.

Havelock smirked, "It is fun vhen it is going vell."

"Are you looking forward to the first task?" Harry said, he had a lot more questions about 'Lions of the North' but didn't want to seem rude. Asking about the Tournament however seemed to be the wrong thing to do. The Durmstrang students glared at him.

"It is all right." Krum said, "I do not think he vould try and cheat."

They relaxed a bit, although they were clearly very unhappy with the situation still. Harry understood but he was starting to get more and more annoyed at the way he was being treated, this wasn't his fault and he really wished people would stop blaming him for it.

"I'm just a bit nervous to be honest." Harry smiled, "No idea what they're going to put us through."

Krum shrugged, "I do not think they vould ask to much of us to start vith. I have mostly been vorking on attacking spells. If it is for bravery, it is likely something ve must fight yes?"

Harry nodded, that made a lot of sense. He looked at the shining badges, they just seemed to drive home just how much younger, and how little he must have learned compared to the other three champions.

"You vill be all right." Viktor said, "You are stronger than you think you are."

Harry smiled, "Thanks." he sighed, "I was so looking forward to this year, it sound stupid but I just wanted to be normal, one of the crowd, watching other people have adventures."

Viktor nodded, "It vould be very nice to be normal sometimes."

Harry sighed and stared into his stew, normal was not something he really knew, just dreamed for.


	92. Goblet of Fire Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next two weeks dragged on. Harry might have been exempt from exams but that didn't stop him from having to go to classes and try his best. Trouble was, the Tournament was always on his mind. He picked at his breakfast waiting for the post to arrive.

There wasn't anything for him, no sign of Hedwig swooping across the Great Hall to bring him some welcome news from home.

Hermione walked quickly over to them, "Harry have you seen?"

Harry looked up from his scrambled egg and shook his head, although several people around the Hall where starting to point, snigger and whisper behind their hands.

"Hello Herm-one-ninny." Viktor said, indicating for her to sit next to him and Harry.

Hermione smiled and took the seat, "Thank you Viktor."

"You've met?" Draco asked, rather confused.

Hermione nodded, "We run into each other in the library a lot. Anyway I wanted to show you this, it was in the paper this morning."

Hermione, with some difficultly at the now slightly over crowded bench, laid out that morning's Daily Prophet. There was a large picture of Rita Skeeter over the top of the page and two pictures of Harry, one with the other champions and one alone.

Harry ignored most of it, skipping to where Hermione was pointing.

 _Dear readers,_

 _I have been given the honour of interviewing our FOUR Triwizard champions. Yes, readers, four._

 _Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived several days ago and our champions were chosen! Mr Viktor Krum was chosen Durmstrang champion, Miss Fleur Delacour as the Beauxbatons champion, and then things got interesting. Hogwarts had it's champion in the form of Mr Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff seventh year. A perfect selection of champions, until another name was thrown from the cup. Harry Potter. Harry has been chosen as the fourth champion, also competing for Hogwarts school._

 _I'm not going to write about the complications of having two Hogwarts champions, I won't tell you how the other schools are feeling because that is not my job. My job was to interview the champions about how they were feeling, how they are coping with the impending tasks before them. They were all nervous, of course, but Harry potter, only aged twelve, caught my attention. He was very weepy while interviewing him. He mentioned his father, James Potter, several times during my short time with him. I imagine he is drawing strength from his true father, while using his step-father, Severus Snape, to put his name in the cup. How else would he have been able to get his name in there? He mentioned several times how he was keeping in mind how brave his true father was in the face of You-Know-Who, and was going to try and make him proud. He also let slip about feeling alone, as if he had no one to turn to. Lily Potter had no comment to this, we couldn't even find her! Who knows what she's up to, clearly not very supportive of her son going through this horrendous ordeal. It sparks the question does she even care for Harry now that she has her new family with Mr Snape and their two year old daughter. We have had no word from James' Hogwarts best friend, Mr. Sirius Black, but one has to question whether he is in on putting young Harry's name into the goblet without telling the boy. He was, after all, under suspicion of betraying Lily and James Potter the night that poor James died. We can only hope that Harry has decent friends to help hold his head high and keep him as safe as they can._

 _Speaking of young Mr. Potter's friends, I happen to notice the ever growing group of girls he seems to associate himself with. Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Miss Hermon Granger to just name a few! Miss Parkinson is the daughter of the very well known Baron and Baroness of Salisbury Lord and Lady Parkinson. Surely they would have raised their daughter with grace, honour, and dignity, so why in the Wizarding world is she following Harry Potter around like a little lost puppy? Is it a plot to get close to Potter? To use his title and honour to clear the Parkinsons of any suspicion from their past? Is it purely for convince to make Miss Parkinson's school life easier? Or perhaps it was love at first meeting through their mutual friend Draco Malfoy? If it is, she will have to be competing with Miss Greengrass for his attentions. Miss Daphne Greengrass is the eldest daughter of the Vicount and Vicountess of Norwich Lord and Lady Greengrass. Miss Greengrass's younger sister seems not to be taken with Harry Potter's charm, instead seems quite happy to make her own friends and stay out of the drama. With the two high standing ladies after his attention, is it any wonder Harry Potter somehow put his name into the forbidden Goblet of Fire? And then cracked under the pressure of actually being chosen? Poor Harry, who is only twelve while the other champions are seventeen at the youngest, seemed quite distraught when I spoke with him during the Wand Weighing ceremony. The last young lady in his company is one Miss Hermon Granger, a muggle born._

 _All the champions will face the first task on the 24_ _th_ _of November, what the task will be no one knows! A great deal of excitement and nervous energy floated around the room while we took our beautiful photographs and had our little interviews. They all seem so suited to being champions of their schools, Mr Krum is used to such high pressure being on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Miss Delacour is the picture of cool and calm, but having found out who her Grandmother is I am not surprised. And Mr Diggory, he seems to be thriving in the situation. Hufflepuff have always been a quietly proud and organised little house, it's nice to see them in the spotlight. We shan't mention Harry potter's little… breakdown at this time._

 _We shall have to wait and see, my readers, how this all works out!  
_

 _Until next time, my faithful readers,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

"What a load of rubbish!" Harry said, pushing the paper away, "I didn't say any of that."

"It's OK." Pansy said, "We know."

They handed the paper to Draco and Daphne who where sat on the other side of the table.

Draco snorted with laughter, "Want a hanky, Potter?"

Harry glared at him before breaking into a smile.

"Vhy vould she 'rite dis?" Viktor asked, "It is not true."

Harry shrugged, "Always take what Rita Skeeter writes with a large bucket of salt. She makes so much up just to keep things interesting."

"Ve have reporters like this at home. They are very annoying." Viktor scowld.

Harry folded up the paper and went back to eating his breakfast. He was grateful for one thing; the article had taken his mind of his impending doom for the first time in weeks.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted, as a pillow Harry was summoning smashed into her face, "Will you please pay attention!"

"Sorry." Harry said, leaning over the desk between them in charms class, "I was thinking about..."

Daphne nodded and smacked him playfully with the pillow she'd just summon perfectly, "I get it, but I'd rather leave the class without bruises."

Harry grinned and tried to focus on the spell at hand. Potions wasn't proving to be an easy subject either, it was always one that required concentration and focus and Harry was very glad that he wasn't getting marked on it.

He was making his best effort though when his cauldron exploded, sending a half made sleeping draft splattering all over the classroom.

Severus moved back towards Harry's bench, "What did you do?"

"I...I..." Harry checked over the instruction written neatly on the board, he honestly didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"See me after class Mr Potter."

Harry nodded and took the dish cloth Severus was handing him and started to clean up the mess, he was only grateful that it wasn't one of the Potions lessons they had with the Gryffindors. It wasn't long before the bell rang, letting the class go.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne slowly packed their bags away.

"Run along you three." Professor Snape told them.

"We'll help Harry clean up." Daphne offered.

Severus shook his head, he waved his wand and the mess vanished from the room, "I just need to have a quick word with Harry please."

They nodded and left Harry alone in the now spotless classroom.

"I really am sorry that my potion exploded, I was following the instructions, to the letter..." Harry said, "And I know that I haven't been..."

Severus held a hand up, Harry stopped talking. Severus moved to the door and locked it, placing a silencing spell on the door.

"You didn't do anything to the potion, from what I saw it was looking very good until I added the belladonna when I walked past." Severus smirked.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, staring at his father in disbelief.

Severus sighed and moved over to Harry, "I needed an excuse to talk to you, should anyone ask I told you off for not trying hard enough in class lately. How are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, a couple of years ago he would have simply asked for the hug he needed but he felt that would be young and foolish of him now, "Pretty good under the circumstances I guess."

Severus nodded, he looked at the clock on the wall, "I can't keep you long but I need you to come to my office tomorrow tonight, with the invisibility cloak, at half past twelve. Make sure that no one sees you, get Draco to make it look like you're in bed sleeping."

Harry nodded, "Why?"

Severus shook his head, "It's important. Please, just trust me."

"Dad… I… I'm sorry, about what she wrote in the article. That Skeeter woman." Harry said, after last year he need Severus to know it wasn't him that felt that way.

Severus smiled, "Rita Skeeter has never been the most accurate of sources. Don't worry."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye before leaving for dinner. He didn't bother dropping his bags off in the common room so he was one of the first to dinner; eating quickly.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Pansy asked.

"Just to tell me that I wasn't working hard enough in my lessons." Harry said with a shrug, "Can't really say he's wrong, you saw what happened today."

Harry felt bad for lying to her but he would fill her in later, whatever Severus wanted to show him he didn't want the other Hogwarts students knowing let alone the students from Durmstrang. He was sure that whatever it was he needed to tell him it was private.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was something to do with the task, the one he wasn't meant to get any help with. It would explain why Severus was so desperate to see him alone.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about what it could be that Severus needed to show him. He barely slept that night and the next day was Saturday, so he didn't even have classes to distract him instead he had a large amount of homework.

It seemed like the clock was moving more slowly than it ever had before as Harry sat with his friends in the Slytherin common room working on the large amounts of homework they all had.

Harry was about to give up when there was a tap on the window. He looked round and saw Hedwig standing on the window still.

Gemini got there before Harry could and scooped Hedwig onto her arm, Harry walked over quickly.

"Give her back." Harry said.

Gemini smiled and walked towards him, "She's beautiful. What could you possibly be expecting so late at night?"

Harry had the uncomfortable sense that Hedwig was unsafe with Gemini and didn't want to say anything to upset her, "I wasn't expecting anything. It's probably just something from Mum or Uncle Sirius."

Gemini smiled, in her creepy way, and untied the sheet of paper Hedwig was carrying before letting Hedwig hop over to Harry.

"Oh it's a letter from my dear cousin and his… termagant." Gemini said with distaste handing over the letter.

Harry snatched it from her and bit back the response he wanted to snap at her.

Draco glared, "Termagant? That's pathetic, even for you. Dear cousin."

Gemini laughed and waved her hand at them before walking back to her group of friends. Her two brothers were sitting, looking at the fire. Rodolphus was sprawled across a sofa, Millicent giggling like a school girl at everything he said.

Corvus however looked far less happy. He was hunched over, staring into the fire and ignoring the conversation around him. Gemini gave him a hard nudge with her foot, that was more of a kick really and he shifted over.

"Oh cheer up will you?" Gemini hissed at him, nipping his ear.

Corvus flinched in pain and forced himself to smile. Draco gave him a small smile. Corvus smiled back before turning away as his sister glared at him.

"I wish there I was something I could do to make it easier for him." Draco sighed, "Corvus seems so unhappy."

"I can't blame him for being so jumpy all the time, look at the siblings he's got!" Daphne pointed out, "Gemini never lets off him and Rodolphus isn't any better."

Draco nodded and leaned forward, "Their parents aren't any better; Corvus is never good enough. They thought he might be a squib for years, got to the point where Mother actually offered to take him in. Bellatrix and Rodolphus said that if he didn't show any magic by the time he was ten Mother was welcome to him."

Harry, Pansy and Daphne looked at him in horror.

"That's terrible." Pansy said.

"Not really." Rodolphus said, marching over, "No one wants a useless squib in their family."

"He's your bother." Draco snarled.

"Not every family is happy with having filth in it." Gemini said, shaking her head, she moved closer so she was just cementers away from Draco's ear, "And if I hear you talking about my family again, I'd double check under your bed when you go to sleep."

Draco glared at her, "Goodnight."

"Nighty night." Gemini smiled.

Corvus followed them slowly, Draco caught his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Are you OK?" Draco asked.

Corvus forced a smile, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Really?" Draco asked, "You seem so shy in the common room, you don't seem to have many friends."

Corvus shook his head, "It's OK. I have friends, they're just not in Slytherin." his face went white, "Please don't tell Gem or Rod."

"I won't of course I won't." Draco smiled, "You can always come to me if you need to. They don't control your life."

Corvus nodded and went up the stairs to bed. Draco watched him go sadly and made his way back to his friends.

"He'll be OK." Harry said.

Draco smiled, "So what's in the letter?"

Harry ripped it open and read it out loud, there weren't many other people left in the common room now.

"Dear Harry,… hope you're doing well, me and Nikka were both horrified to hear about what happened with the Goblet of Fire. Nikka has been trying to use her contacts at the Ministry to find out what happened but old Barty is keeping everything locked up tight his end, that Weasley really is a prick isn't he? And even Ludo is doing his job for once and not letting anything slip. We're thinking about you though, just keep your head down and don't put yourself in danger.

"In other news, I've included the article that Rita Skeeter wrote about you this morning. I know you like to collect them and I think you'll be getting a lot more over the year! Narcissa also had a very entertaining conversation with your mother about how many visits she's had to put up with from Bellatrix. Mostly we just hope that you're OK.

"We have some exciting news though, we hate to have to tell you over a letter but we hope you won't mind, Nikka said we should tell/ask you as soon as possible, we're moving in together, well Nikka is moving in here on the understanding that I clear at least two rooms for us. She's also making me finally move out of my old childhood room. Having both her and your mother in the same house is a pain! They always agree on everything!

"Love you lots Harry. Stay safe.

Sirius and Nikka."

Harry re-read the letter quietly in his head, "They're moving in together."

"You all right Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and beamed, it was good news, happy news that filled him up with happiness for the first time in a long while, "This is brilliant!"

"I think you need to write back and let them know you're OK with it." Pansy smiled, "I like Nikka, she always seems nice."

"Why wouldn't I be OK with it?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a big change when you think about it. You've been the only family Sirius had before, now he's starting his own." Daphne explained, "And it does say in the letter 'ask' you."

Harry nodded. It wasn't like Sirius was moving out, and even if he was it wouldn't be the end of the world; they were wizards, Sirius wouldn't exactly have to catch a train to get to them if something bad happened.

Harry pushed aside his homework and quickly wrote a reply,

 _Dear Sirius and Nikka,_

 _I'm so glad that Nikka is moving in. I really like her and she's so much fun to have around. I'm staying safe I promise, first challenge is coming up but I think after Voldemort, a basilisk and a hundred odd Dementors I don't have a huge amount to worry about._

 _Give Mum my best and Danica a huge hug._

 _Harry._

He went over to Hedwig, who was preening herself on the window still and gave her the letter. She hooted softly and gave him a gentle nip before taking off into the night sky.


	93. Goblet of Fire Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

It wasn't long before the clock ticked round till just before half twelve. The common room was empty, students wanting to get some sleep so they could make the most of the next day, most had a lot of homework to catch up on.

Harry got Draco to fetch his invisibility cloak and stuffed his bed with a spare couple of pillows in case the soundly sleeping other boys in the dorm should wake up and spot Harry's bed empty.

Harry covered himself with the cloak and checked that he was covered; every year he was a little bit taller, and it was that much harder to hide under the cloak. Pansy and Daphne said they'd stay up and wait for him to make sure he could get back all right. Draco was also going to stay up, but in the dorm room to make sure Crabbe or Goyle didn't mess anything up.

It was eerily quiet in the corridors. Harry stopped and let the bloody Barron float past, Harry had a horrible feeling that he could see through the invisibility cloak but he didn't say anything so Harry just kept going.

It wasn't long before he was outside Severus's office and knocked quietly. The door opened and Severus slipped out, dressed in a travelling cloak.

"Follow me." Severus whispered, "And stay covered."

Harry nodded, although Severus couldn't see him and followed his father silently down the corridor.

"Where you off too at this hour Snape?" Professor Moody asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Severus smiled politely, "I'm just off home, Lily is never happy when I get home so late, but sometimes the homework marking just can't wait."

Professor Moody grunted, his magical eye drifting over Harry and he smiled, "You thought 'bout what I said then."

Harry was amazed at his father's ability to be completely calm when Moody clearly knew Harry was there.

Severus shrugged, "Lily said something along the same line. Anyway I must be off, better get home."

Moody nodded and let both Severus and Harry past before continuing down the corridor. Harry wasn't sure where they were going but followed Severus out he castle and down towards Hagird's softly glowing hut.

Severus knocked on the door and waited. Hargid was clearly expecting someone; as he was dressed up once again.

He had at least abandoned the attempt to calm his hair but was still wearing his hairy suit, which had a large sunflower tucked into the button hole.

He nodded at Severus and looked behind him.

"I just thought I'd let you know I was going home. Marking is all done at last." Severus said, like it was perfectly normal for him to announce where he was going to Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded, "Good fur you. I'll see you tomorrow mornin'."

Severus smiled and turned to where he thought Harry was, he reached around until he caught Harry's arm and pulled him slightly to the side. He ducked under the invisibility cloak so he and Harry were both covered.

"We're going to follow Hagrid into the forest." Severus whispered, "You need to see this."

Harry nodded and they waited just to the side of Hagrid's hut. It wasn't long before Harry saw why Hagrid was so dressed up. Madam Maxime stepped elegantly from her carriage and walked over to Hagrid. She was also all dressed up, she'd swapped her black dress for a floaty, midnight blue one that swayed softly in the breeze. She looked very pretty.

They had a slightly awkward meeting where Madam Maxime moved in for a kiss but Hagrid unsure ended up kissing her cheek for a strangely long time.

"I was unsure why you asked to see me tonight 'Agrid." Madam Maxime said, "What do you 'ave planned?"

"Got a little surprise for yeh. I think you'll really like it." Hagrid beamed.

He offered his arm to Madam Maxime who managed to giggle like a young girl before taking it. Harry felt Severus pull him forward as they started towards the forest.

It was dark and there were a lot of roots. It was cramped under the invisibility cloak and Severus often had to catch Harry to stop him falling and they stumbled along.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as quietly as he could.

Severus slowed slightly so he could talk to Harry with less risk of being over heard. Madam Maxime and Hagrid were walking, arm in arm and heads bent low. Every once in a while Madam Maxime would laugh at something and pat Hagrid playfully on the hand.

"We're helping you." Severus whispered, "We're going to show you what the first task is, to give you time to prepare."

Harry stopped for a moment before the invisibility cloak wrapped around him pulled him forwards.

"Dad that's against the rules!" Harry hissed, "They said that no teachers where allowed to help. What would Mum think?"

The look Severus gave him told him that Lily already knew, she might even have been the one who suggested it. It crossed Harry's mind that he could just tell the judges that he'd cheated that he had had help from two teachers, three if you include Professor Moody, who Harry had a sneaking suspicion had something to do with this as well.

He couldn't though, he was in this now and getting disqualified would not only make him look bad but also Slytherin house and Hogwarts in general. He couldn't do that to everyone else.

It wasn't much further into the forest when Harry started to hear shouts and calls up a head. It was then Harry heard the ear splitting roar.

Hagrid and Madam Maxime had stopped just at a clearing up a head. Madam Maxime was looking forward in awe.

Harry crept forward with Severus, already knowing what was in the clearing. Dragons. Harry could see them clearly now, four huge and angry looking dragons, fighting with a large group of wizards.

Severus pointed to one of the wizards who was trying to control a large black dragon. It's bright yellow eyes were blazing with anger and it had a distinctly snake like look about it as it thrashed it's head, shooting flames out at the people around her. Harry knew the wizard, it was Ron Weasley's older brother, Charlie.

"It's no good!" Charlie shouted, "Stunning spells, on the count of three!"

There was a blast of light as several stunning spells hit the dragon at once. It gave a final, mournful roar before slumping to the ground.

Charlie wiped his forehead and walked over to Hagrid, "Good to see you Hagrid."

"Aye, you too Charlie. You got some real beauties 'ere."

Charlie grinned and nodded, he knew how much Hagrid loved dragons, "Well they should all be all right now. We gave them a sleeping draught to get them over here, thought it would be best to wake them up after dark. You can see it didn't go exactly to plan."

Harry was close enough to hear what they were saying as he looked at the four sleeping dragons which lay on the ground like four small hills.

Hagrid was also staring at the large black dragon closest to them, "Wha' breeds you got 'ere Charlie?"

"This one is a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie said, pointing to the large black one, "Over there is a Common Welsh Green, she's the smaller one. The blueish grey one is a Swedish Short-Snout and the red one is a Chinese Fireball."

Charlie looked worriedly at Madam Maxime, "Hargid, she's going to tell her students isn't she? She's bound to and the students aren't meant to know what's going on."

Hagrid shrugged, "Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em."

Charlie laughed, "Very romantic date there Hagrid."

"They're goin' ter get one each? There's four righ'?" Hagrid asked, Charlie nodded, "Wha' they gotta do? Fight 'em?"

Charlie shook his head, "Just get past them I think. And we're all going to be there, at the ready, in case anything goes wrong. They wanted nesting mothers, we don't know why but I'll tell you this; I don't envy whoever gets the Hungarian Horntail. That thing is vicious, I've never known one so bad." he sighed, "Look, it's back end is as bad as it's front."

Charlie pointed to the large spikes that stuck out menacingly from the dragons tail. They were a deep bronze colour that glinted in the light from the fires scattered around the clearing.

Harry watched as a large number of huge, granite looking eggs, were placed around the sleeping Horntail.

He thought it was almost cruel that they had made them bring nesting mothers. It was a lot of stress to put them through and if his million and one trips to the zoo had taught him anything there would be a lot of abandoned dragon hatchlings as a result of the stress the mothers had been through.

"We've got them counted Hagrid." Charlie grinned, "How's Harry doing?"

Hagrid pulled his eyes away from the eggs and shrugged, "'E's brave and strong. His Ma would kill jus' about everyone involved if anythin' happens to 'im."

Charlie nodded, "Mum was worried when she found out. Ron hasn't stopped ranting about how unfair it is. Mum thinks he put his name in the Goblet though, I'm not so sure."

" 'E didn't." Hagrid said firmly, "I know 'Arry. 'E wouldn' 'ave done somethin' so stupid."

Charlie nodded, "That's what I thought. That Skeeter woman isn't helping the issue though, going on about him crying in his sleep about his father and feeling like he has no family. Mum's all but ready to adopt him if she could get Ron to agree."

Hagrid scowled, "It ain't true either. 'Arry loves his Ma and Severus, thinks of 'im as a Dad. 'E'd never leave little Danica neither, though she's growin' up quick." Hagrid smiled fondly.

"Yeah I met her just before the Quidditch World Cup, and during." Charlie smiled, "She was so well behaved, perfect little angel."

Hagrid grinned, "Aye, when she wants ta be."

Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the dragons, he'd faced a lot in his time at Hogwarts but trying to get past a dragon seemed impossible, let alone with the whole school watching.

Severus tugged gently on his sleeve, letting Harry know it was time to go. Harry let Severus guide him back out the forest. They hadn't gone far though when Harry felt Severus grab his arm and pull him to a stop.

"What is it?" Harry whispered, but Severus put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

Harry fell quiet and watched where Severus was pointing slightly ahead of them. There, moving quickly through the trees was Karkaroff, looking worriedly around him.

Severus waited until he was sure that Karkaroff was gone before they started moving again. It wasn't hard to work out why he had been in the forest so late at night, he was following Hagrid and Madam Maxime to find out what they knew about the first challenge. Karkaroff would now, almost certainly, run off to Krum and tell him what they were facing.

Harry also wasn't as naive about Madam Maxime telling Fleur as Hagrid was. Now the only champion have no idea what they were facing come Tuesday was Cedric; that at least made Harry feel a little less guilty for letting Severus and Hagrid help him.

Severus escorted him, still under the cloak, until they reached the Slytherin common room. Harry let him keep the cloak so he could get back out the castle and home without being seen. The common room was empty apart from Daphne and Pansy who were sitting next to the fires that were slowly going out in their heaths.

"Everything OK?" Pansy asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'll fill you in, in the morning. Thanks for staying up."

Daphne smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Not a problem. You should get some sleep."

Daphne and Pansy waved goodnight and walked up to the girls' dorms.

Harry wasn't sure he would be able to sleep as he slipped up the stairs to his own dorm room. He cracked the door open and prayed that the creaking wouldn't wake up Crabbe or Goyle. It didn't, Draco however sat, blot up right in bed.

"Harry, you're back." he whispered, "How did it go?"

Harry looked over to make sure the other three boys were sleeping, "It went OK."

Draco nodded, "What did Professor Snape want?"

Harry started to get changed into his pyjamas, "I'll tell you tomorrow." he said with a look towards the other boys.

Draco nodded and ran a hand though his hair, "Ok. Good idea, we can tell the girls that way as well."

Harry smiled and climbed into his bed. It was warm and cosy, the blankets pushing down on him making him feel secure. His brain was spinning with idea of how he could possibly fight a dragon but now he was safe, he just wished that that night would never end.

It did, however, as Harry knew it would and he was woken by Draco shaking him gently awake. The sun was streaming through the windows but it was a Sunday and all Harry wanted to really do was stay in dream land a while longer.

He knew he couldn't though, he owed it to his friends to tell them what he was going to face. It was going to be easier for him with his friends help anyway.

So he got up and pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could. Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Neville were waiting down in the Great Hall and jumped up when they saw Harry and Draco enter. Hermione was carrying a large stack of toast, already covered with butter and jam and wrapped neatly in a paper towel.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Daphne said, "Lovely day to eat breakfast outside."

Harry nodded and the six of them wondered out into the grounds. It was a chilly day with a cold wind. Harry glanced over to the forest and thought about the dragons, concealed by the trees, waiting for him.

"Lets walk this way." Harry said, pointing in the opposite direction.

They walked along, munching toast and chatting about school stuff until they were sure they were far enough away from the castle not to be over heard.

"So, what did Professor Snape want?" Pansy asked.

"He showed me what the first task is." Harry said.

Hermione looked shocked, "That's against the rules."

Harry shrugged, "Madam Maxime was there as well, and we saw Karkaroff sneaking out the forest on the way back to the castle. It's not like I'm the only one who know."

Hermione frowned but nodded, it was too late to do anything about it now anyway "So? What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath, he wasn't sure they were even going to believe him, "It's dragons."

They looked at him stunned,

"You have got to be kidding me!" Neville exclaimed, "You have to fight a dragon?!"

"Charlie said we would just have to get passed them." Harry said, "Still, not brilliant."

"How are you planning on getting passed a dragon?" Pansy asked, she was as white as a sheet, "I mean really? It's… it's a dragon! Norbert gave us enough trouble and he was only a baby. I can't imagine that they're giving you baby dragons to lull to sleep."

Harry shook his head, "No. I saw them last night. They're huge, even the smallest one was massive. And I have no idea how I'm going to get passed them."

He slumped against the castle wall and slid down to a sitting position.

"You can do this." Daphne said, pulling him up, "You have faced worse."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, "Really? Like what?"

"How about You-know-who? Or a Basilisk? Or fifty million Dementors?" Draco pointed out.

Harry felt his heart sink even further, "I was never alone then. I always had you guys to help."

"You're not going to be alone now either Harry." Neville said, "Look, I know we can't be in the arena with you but we will be there to watch and help out if you need it."

Harry smiled, even if he did get burned to a crisp Tuesday at least he'd have died with a lot of good friends.

"Thanks guys." He grinned.

They wondered back towards the castle, they all had more homework to do and were going to meet up in the library so they could study together.

"You know I was walking back from Hagrid's the other day and I saw the most horrific creatures crawling around. They look like lobster, scorpion things." Pansy shuddered.

"Blast-ended Skrewts." Harry and Draco said together.

Pansy looked at them confused, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "I have a horrible feeling that Hagrid…. invented them. They're not nice."

"I'm so glad Mum and Dad pushed me towards Arithmancy." Neville said, "Grandma wanted me to take Care of Magical Creatures but Mum and Dad were right when they said I'd be better off with something else."

"Seconded." Pansy said, she wasn't a fan of even the thought of touching something so icky, "Although my parents did want me to take Care of Magical Creatures. It was Lily that convinced me Arithmancy would be better. She took it, which convinced my parents you could actually use it in real life and I find it very interesting."

Harry nodded, they were near the entrance to the castle when he saw Cedric, hanging out with his friends by the lake.

"I'll catch you up." Harry said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure that going over to Cedric alone could possibly be a good idea.

"I'll just be a second, I'll find you in the library." Harry assured her.

They nodded and left Harry to walk across the grass towards Cedric.

"Oh joys." a Seventh year Hufflepuff said rolling her eyes as Harry came over.

"He's not all that bad." Cedric smiled.

"Couldn't let Hufflepuff have all the attention though could he?" another of Cedric's friends muttered, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry walked over, far more confidently than he felt, "Hi...um… I was wondering if I could have a word with you Cedric?"

"We should be getting to study group Cedric." The girl said, snatching up her bag.

"Well..." Cedric looked at Harry and between his friends, clearly not wanting to be rude.

"Just ignore him Cedric, he's not worth your time." the boy said.

Harry was stung by the words, it wasn't his fault he was also a champion, if he had the chance to stop his name from ever ending up in that infernal Goblet he would have.

"Look I just need a minute." Harry said, if Cedric wasn't going to come with him now he could face the dragons unprepared.

Cedric nodded and followed Harry, much to the annoyance of his friends, further down the lake side.

"What can I do to help you Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry blinked, "Nothing, no I… I'm actually here to help you."

Cedric looked slightly surprised by this news, "Ok..."

"I wanted to give you a heads up, the first challenge is going to be dragons." Harry said, he couldn't think of a way to sugar coat it so thought it best to just get out in the open.

Cedric looked at him as the information sunk in, "Is that a joke?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think we have to fight them, just get by them somehow, anyway Krum and Delacour know so I thought it best that you did as well. That way we're all back on a level playing field."

Cedric nodded seriously, "You're sure that Viktor and Fleur know?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Well, thank you Harry." Cedric said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry took it, "Don't worry about it."

"I don't believe what they're all saying, about you putting your name in the Goblet of Fire." Cedric said, "People are just frustrated. I do try and stop them..."

Harry smiled and waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. If it had happened the other way round I'd be annoyed as well."

There was an awkward moment of quiet before Cedric said he should really be getting back to his friends and thanked Harry again. Harry had no idea how he was going to face the dragon still but he felt a lot better in himself now he'd told Cedric what was coming as he wondered back into the castle.


	94. Goblet of Fire Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Monday, however, brought more dread than Harry thought was physically possible. He's stomach seemed to have twisted itself into a knot over night that made Harry feel like he was going to be sick as he forced down a few mouthfuls of breakfast at Daphne's insistence, pointing out he had a long day ahead of him yet.

Harry was on his way to Transfiguration what he heard a familiar clunking behind him. He, Daphne, Pansy and Draco all stepped out the way, knowing that Professor Moody didn't like it when students stayed, dawdling in front of him.

"Potter, I want a word with you." He said, pointing towards his classroom.

"I was just on my way to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall doesn't like it when we're late." Harry said, not that he was really in any hurry to get to Transfiguration.

Moody made a face that Harry assumed was meant to be a smile, "Just get your friends to let her know I've got you. We wont be long."

Harry nodded, "Here take my bag with you, show her I am actually planning on showing up."

Draco took the school bag off Harry and nodded as they walked down the corridor in opposite ways.

Harry followed Professor Moody into the dimly lit Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office and looked around. Every shelf was packed full of machines and devices, most of which Harry had no idea what they were or what they would do.

"Sit down Potter." Moody said gruffly, pointing to a chair with several books on it. Harry moved the books and placed them carefully on the crowded desk before sitting down.

There was a large mirror to the side of him with a crack running down the middle. Harry could see several shadowy figures moving around the glass, although there was no one behind him.

"Foe glass." Moody said, throwing a sheet over it, "Shows you yea enemies, more clear they are, the closer they are." he explained.

Harry nodded and waited for Moody to make his way slowly to the other side of the desk and sit down.

"Now I wanted to talk to you today, to ask yea what you were planning on doing about that dragon of yours." Moody asked directly.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he knew that Moody and Dumbledore were good friends and that Dumbledore would almost certainly not be happy with Harry cheating; he also couldn't be sure that Moody had known he was under the invisibility cloak the other night.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Harry said, acting surprised, "What dragon?"

Moody let out a large bark of laughter and took a large swig out of his hip flask, "This eye can see through a lot Harry, even invisibility cloaks."

Harry felt himself growing red, "Are you going to tell?"

Moody shook his head, "No. I suggested it to Severus, didn't know your Mam had already told him to do everything he could to help you, no matter what the rules say. You're a lot younger than the others Harry and all of them are above average, you deserve a little bit of extra help. So what have you planned?"

Harry wished he had an answer to give, but he didn't have a plan, "Well, I know that dragons are heavily armoured so their eyes are the weakest bit."

Moody nodded, "That's a fact, Potter, not a plan."

Harry sighed, "I haven't really been able to think of anything. Any spells we've looked up, that could possibly have an affect on a dragon there is no way I could learn them in just a night."

"You're not thinking Potter!" Moody said, slamming his hand down on the desk and making Harry jump, "You need to play to your strengths! So come on, what are your strengths?"

Harry currently felt the only strength he had was his minds ability to go completely blank, he thought for a few moments, Professor Moody waiting patiently, staring at him.

"Well, I'm a pretty OK flyer." Harry said at last, seeing the tips of the Quidditch goal posts from the window.

Moody smiled, "Better than OK from what I've heard, one of the best Seekers Slytherin has ever seen, I'm told."

Harry grinned and tried not to let himself feel to proud of that fact.

"Not surprised mind, your Pa was always a good flyer." Moody said,

"But I'm not allowed my broom, if I had that then I would have half a chance, Nimbus 2000s are pretty fast but I'm not allowed..." Harry pointed out.

"You're allowed a wand." Moody said.

"Yeah but..."

"You're not thinking again Potter." Moody growled, "Think, how can you use your wand to get what you want?"

Harry's brain lit up, the summoning spell. It was simple and already half mastered, when he was paying attention, it was something he could get sorted by tomorrow morning with his friends help.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, jumping to his feet, feeling half a ton lighter now he had some sort of plan.

"Never said anything Potter, teachers aren't allowed to help. I just dragged you in here to ask you to try and write out how you resist the Imperious Charm to help the others learn." Professor Moody said, opening his office door and letting Harry out.

Harry nodded and made his way quickly to Transfiguration. He slipped into his seat next to Draco, earning him a scowl from Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, "I was-"

"Yes your friends told me you were with Professor Moody. What did he want to tell you that was more important than my class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry heard Tracy snigger behind him and smiled innocently, "He asked me to write out how I'm managing to shake of the Imperious Curse in Defence Against the Dark Arts, some of the other students," He gave a meaningful look at Tracy, "Are failing terribly."

Pansy and Daphne managed to suppress their giggles just before Professor McGonagall turned to glare at them as well, "How very public spirited of you Mr Potter. I hope you sudden abilities reflect as well in my class."

Harry nodded and opened his text book, he waited until the lesson had settled down to quickly write two identical notes, he passed one to Draco, telling him to pass it onto the girls and sealed the other. Both notes asked for his friends help, to meet him in the potion lab as soon as lessons had finished and be prepared for a long night.

Once the bell rang he walked up to Professor McGonagall who was organising a large pile of essays on her desk, "What is it Mr Potter?"

"Could you give this to Hermione and Neville please?" Harry asked, "It's important and I'm not sure if I'll see them in time."

Professor McGonagall looked less than pleased at being asked to deliver notes, "What's it about?"

"Helping me practice spells for tomorrow." Harry said honestly, he knew Professor McGonagall could open the letter to check if she wished and there was nothing he could do to stop her so really there was no point lying.

Professor McGonagall's face softened more than Harry had ever seen it, "Of course, I can hand it over to them at the end of class."

Harry thanked her and left the room.

He hadn't asked Severus if he could borrow the classroom, and as he stood, with Pansy, Daphne and Draco, thinking that maybe the potions room wasn't the best idea with all it's very breakable things. Hermione and Neville arrived shortly after they did.

"We got the note, what do you need help with?" Hermione asked.

"Learning the summoning spell, the one we're learning at the moment." Harry said, "I'm not far off but I need it perfect for tomorrow or I'm going to be roasted."

"You have a plan then?" Neville said, hopping up onto one of the desks.

Harry nodded, "Yes. If I can summon my broom into the arena with me I will have a much better chance of getting past the dragon."

"That's a long distance to summon something over." Daphne said, "Are you sure it's not against the rules?"

Harry nodded again, "I'm sure. We're only allowed our wand when we go in but there is nothing about not being able to bring other things to you. And it's more likely than me being able to learn the Conjunctivitis Curse in just a few hours."

"Well we can't do it here." Draco said, "Your father would kill us if we broke everything here, and we've all seen what happens when you miss."

"We can go and ask Professor Snape for a note to use one of the empty classrooms." Hermione suggested, "That can't be counted as helping."

Ten minutes later they had the note and a pile of pillows to practice with and were on their way to a classroom just off the corridor down to the kitchens.

"Oh look who it is!" Ron shouted, he's been going down an off shooting corridor when he turned towards them.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What do you need Ronald?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over defensively.

"Bit pathetic isn't it?" Ron gestured to them, "I mean come on. Brave Harry Potter cheating his name into the cup. Bit scared now though, you need all your friends to help you?"

Draco scoffed at him, "Ok, yes very interesting, I'm bored. Shall we be getting on?"

Harry nodded and started to walk down the corridor again, ignoring the shouts from Ron towards his back. He was bubbling with frustration by the time Pansy closed the classroom door behind them.

"What is his issue?" Daphne asked, slamming her bag down on the teachers desk.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. His Mum wont keep going on about how brilliant I am which I don't think helps."

"I think Ronald is just jealous, he's always jealous of something." Hermione said, "We should get started. This has to be perfect by tomorrow."

Harry nodded, forcing all thoughts of Ron out of his head. It wasn't easy, pillows had a large surface area and he could see them making it relatively easy for Harry to master summoning them. They moved on to smaller things, and people started running interference and Harry's skills soon fell down.

"I'm never going to get this." Harry said, it was past ten at night now and Hermione was just fixing a head injury that Harry had given Pansy with a hefty glass jar.

"You're already a lot better than you were." Hermione said, "You're getting even the smallest of items to fly now, even when you can't see them."

"Yeah just the issue of them smashing into things." Harry sighed, "If my broom crashes into a door or something it's going to be a pile of sticks coming to help me."

"Two more hours." Draco said, "If you haven't gotten it by then, we'll take your broom with us and sit with it in the stands. Might go down as cheating, but at least you'll have it."

Harry nodded and stood again, he was determined to get this.

The next morning, Harry woke feeling more nervous than he thought was physically possible. He had, however finished perfecting the summoning spell. Daphne and Draco were going to put his broom in the Slytherin Quidditch changing rooms with the window open so it would have less chance of crashing into a wall and still not be obvious that Harry had gotten it ready.

Draco dragged him down to breakfast and loaded his plate with food whether Harry wanted it or not. There were a number of badges pinned to students chests around the room and Harry saw several people sniggering in his direction.

The Durmstrang students were no where to be seen, the Beauxbatons lot where also absent.

"I imagine they want to eat with just the other students. In the ship or carriage." Daphne said, buttering some toast.

She wasn't showing it, but Harry could tell she was nervous; apart from anything else she'd put seven sugars in her tea.

Pansy wasn't eating at all, neither was Draco. They'd both pushed food around their plates and told Harry he needed to eat up but he'd not seen them actually take a mouthful of their own. He felt touched by how worried for him they were.

Harry was about to ask what the badges said when Gemini walked over and sat down opposite him, a brother on either side.

"Lovely day today." she said, tapping her cup.

Millicent, who was hovering behind her reached over and filled the cup with coffee. She also loaded up Gemini and Rodolphus's plate before Gemini waved her away. Millicent looked stupidly happy with herself, you'd think she'd been given the honour of serving the queen.

"It's not bad." Harry said through gritted teeth.

He choose not to say anything about the badges Gemini and Rodolphus were both wearing. They were bright purple and said in, clear, white letters. 'Cheer for Cedric!'

Corvus was sitting quietly, he took a bit of toast and nibbled along the edge. His hair was a fair few shades lighter than his siblings and showed more brightly in the light. Gemini's however looked like a raven's wing.

"Where is your badge Corvus?" she asked, seeing he wasn't wearing one.

Corvus shrugged, "Must have fallen off." he mumbled.

Gemini let out a loud sigh and pulled another from her bag. She turned Corvus to face her and carefully, almost lovingly, attached the badge to Corvus's robes, "There. Much better."

Corvus mumbled some thanks and turned back to his breakfast.

She turned to Harry and smiled, "Do you like our badges?"

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah. They're great." he rolled his eyes, "You know Ron was coming up with something very similar, maybe you should have been a Gryffindor as well."

Gemini let out a loud laugh, turning several heads towards her, "Oh, I don't think so. It was Weasley's idea though. Of course I wouldn't normally sully myself with blood traitors but it was such a wonderful idea. He couldn't get it to work though. But I could."

Rodolphus let out a large cough, and glared at his sister.

Her face grew dark for a moment, before she smiled, "Of course, we, rather. We managed to crack it."

Harry forced a smile, "You're very clever." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We haven't even shown you the best bit." Rodolphus said.

Gemini nodded and giggled, "Oh yes!"

She ran her finger round the edge of the badge and the picture grew blurry. As it cleared it showed a rough cartoon of Harry, dead with little crosses over his eyes and his tongue hanging out.

Harry had had enough. He shoved his last bit of bacon into his mouth and left the hall. Ron saw him leaving and hurried over.

"Like the badges Potter?" he asked, smirking.

Harry clenched his fists, "Yeah. Sooo original. I know they were your idea, I also know you needed students two years younger than you to make them work. You're pathetic."

Ron's face grew red with anger, "I'm pathetic? You're the one who felt he had to cheat! To show the whole school up!"

"It wasn't me!" Harry shouted, the hall around him growing quiet, "I didn't put my name in that stupid cup!"

"What is all this?" Professor McGonagall demanded, walking quickly over, "What on earth make either of you think you can cause such a scene in the hall?"

Ron and Harry glared at each other.

"Well?" Professor Snape demanded, also coming over.

"Harry started it." Ron said sulkily.

Harry was about to say something when Professor McGonagall raised her hands for silence, "You were both showing yourselves up. Ten points from each house and run along."

"I haven't finished breakfast." Ron said, pointing back to the Gryffindor table.

"You can wait until lunch, and think about your behaviour." Professor McGonagall said, pointing them both out the door.

Ron stormed off, shooting evil looks at Harry. Professor Snape followed Harry out the door, it was much quieter in the Entrance Hall.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, pulling Harry to the side.

"Ron just wont leave me alone." Harry said, throwing his hands up in disrepair.

"Shouting at him isn't going to help the situation." Severus pointed out.

Harry knew that; he knew he shouldn't have shouted, he should have just walked away but between the Lestranges, Ron, and the fact he was going to have to fight a dragon had left him a little on edge. He took a deep and calming breath,

"You're right, I know." Harry said, "It just got too much for a moment. Have you seen the badges everyone is wearing?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. Very tasteless in my opinion. There's nothing I can do though. Students are allowed to wear badges." Severus didn't say anything but it was just the sort of thing that James would have come up with.

Harry nodded, he knew that badges were allowed. So did Gemini and Ron, they knew there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

"Good luck." Severus said, he was more concerned than he could show at this moment, students were starting to wonder out the hall from breakfast.

Harry forced a smile, "I'll be OK. We have a cunning plan."

Severus snorted a laugh, "I'll be there watching. If you need anything just shout and I will tell them to stop."

Harry nodded and went to get his bag for lessons. Lessons were stopping at midday in order for the students to be able to watch the first challenge. Harry felt like he was watching he lessons from above his body rather than actually there.

He couldn't focus properly, just running on auto pilot; Professor Flitwick did comment on how brilliant his summoning charm had become. When lessons ended, Harry wasn't sure how he was still moving. Fear we about all her could feel at that moment, his legs moving by themselves.


	95. Goblet of Fire Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Harry walked with his friends down to where a large arena had been set up for the challenge. People around him kept stepping forwards, either to say 'good luck' or hiss 'we'll have a box of tissues waiting for you' but Harry couldn't hear them, not really.

They walked towards the forest and stopped at the entrance to a large tent.

"You need to go in there." Professor Snape said, he was shaking ever so slightly as he touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and watched his father walk away, making sure he could get a word in with Charlie.

"You OK?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I mean… yeah." he didn't know what to say.

"We'll see you afterwards." Draco said. He was so pale he was almost white.

Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Neville and Draco watched as Harry turned and walked slowly into the tent before moving to take their seats.

Inside the tent it was surprisingly bright, several orbs hung from the celling. Harry was pleased to see he was not the only champion who was looking rather nervous. Fleur was looking less than composed, her skin pale and clammy. She kept playing with her hands and looking around with large, dark blue eyes.

Cedric was pacing up and down the rich carpet that had been put on the ground. Krum was sitting in the corner glaring at everyone who so much as breathed to loudly.

Ludo Bagman however was bouncing with happiness. He was wearing his Wasp robes again, stretched over his stomach and came bounding over to Harry.

"Harry you're here! Good-oh!" he said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him forward, "Time to fill you all in." Bagman said brightly, gesturing for the others to come over.

"Right, now when the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you something out of this bag," Bagman held up a purple silk bag, "You need to pick a...er… item from the bag as there are different varieties. And one last thing I have to tell you, your task is to collect the Golden Egg."

Harry looked around, the others nodded to show they understood Ludo Bagman's words and moved back to their old seats.

They all looked as worried as Harry felt. They at least had volunteered to face a huge dragon; Harry hadn't, he'd never wanted this. He had been looking forward to sitting in the stands and watching them nearly get roasted, being excited and cheering Cedric on.

It wasn't long before Harry heard the hundreds of feet going past the outside of the tent calmed down and Ludo stepped forward again with the bag.

"Right, let's see..." he looked around the anxious faces, "Ladies first I think."

Fleur put her shaking hand into the bag and pulled out a tiny model of the Welsh Green. It moved around her hand slowly, it was a perfect replica of the big one with a tiny number 2 around it's neck.

Harry knew from Fleur's unsurprised face that he was right, Madam Maxime had definitely told her what was coming.

Krum also knew, he took a deep breath when offered the bag and pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number 3 around it's neck.

Cedric went next, Harry wasn't sure if he was hoping that Cedric would get the Horntail or not. It seemed cruel to wish such a vicious dragon on someone but at the same time Harry didn't want it.

It wasn't the Horntail, Cedric pulled his hand out of the silk bag holding the Swedish Short-Snout in the palm of his hand, a small 1 sign hanging from it's neck.

Harry's stomach cramped painfully at the thought of putting his hand in the bag. He reached forward and felt around the fabric until he gripped the last miniature dragon. It snapped at him as Ludo Bagman gasped excitedly.

"The Hungarian Horntail!" Ludo exclaimed, "Oh wow!"

Harry shifted awkwardly, unsure what he was meant to say to that.

"Right, now." Ludo said, "Well there you are! You'll go out in the order that the dragons are labelled so Mr Diggory you will go first. Now, I'm going to have to leave you, I'm commentating you see. Harry can I have a quick word?"

Harry nodded and followed Bagman over to a quiet corner.

"You got the nasty one there," Bagman looked around them to make sure that they weren't being over heard, "I could give you a few pointers."

Harry looked at him a frowned, "I think that's against the rules."

Bagman smiled, "Look, no one would need to know, and you're already at a disadvantage."

Harry shook his head, "I'm OK, thanks. I have a plan."

"Sure?" Bagman asked.

Harry nodded, "Fine, thanks."

Bagman nodded and left the tent. Harry watched him go ad waited. He wasn't sure he could manage waiting for very long, not really. Cedric had just left the tent when Harry heard a cries and cheers from the crowd meaning that he had entered the arena.

Waiting in the quiet was bad enough but waiting while listening to the sounds coming from the crowd was even worse. Every cheer or groan had Harry jumping as Cedric fought the dragon.

Krum was staring at the floor, looking as green as Harry felt while Fleur had taken over pacing around the tent, tracing Cedric's steps.

It was only fifteen minutes, according to the cloak anyway, it felt a lot longer to Harry, before there was a huge cheer that could only mean one thing; Cedric had gotten his egg from the dragon.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman shouted, "And now the marks from the judges!"

He didn't shout them out though so they had no idea how well Cedric had done.

Fleur stood, Harry could see her hand shaking slightly as she moved to the entrance of the tent and tried to take some deep breaths. The whistle blew and she disappeared out of the tent. Harry stood up and moved to another chair, he didn't know what else to do.

It was the same thing again, Bagman announcements; making everything that much worse, while the crowd reacted to Fleur's attempts to fight the dragon.

It only took her ten minutes before another cheer told Harry he was one person closer to fighting his own dragon. Krum's face was fixed with determination as he moved into position.

"Good luck Harry." Krum said, "I hope you do very vell."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. You too." and with that Harry was left alone. Harry wanted to run away, except there was nowhere to run. His second thought was to throw up but he didn't think that would actually help much either.

Harry didn't watch the clock as the time ticked on before Krum's cheer meant that he too had gotten through the challenge.

Harry felt like he was made of lead as he dragged himself through to the entrance of the tent. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears and sweat dripping down his neck. The whistle blew and he walked out the tent, passed the trees and into the arena.

Hundreds of stadium like seats had been magicked into place around a large cage. He could see the Horntail, curled like a snake around it's eggs at the other end of the arena, watching him with it's big yellow eyes.

Harry focused on blocking out the sound around him. He couldn't see anyone's faces in the crowd; the light was too bright and he was too far away but in many ways that was a good thing. He knew that somewhere up there, Severus, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Pansy and Neville sat worrying about him.

And at home, he could picture Lily sitting on the sofa in the living room worrying and picking at her nails. Sirius and Nikka would be there was well, worrying with her, waiting for news from Severus. Would they have told Danica what was going on? She was so young still, he couldn't imagine Lily trying to explain to her how much danger he was in.

Suddenly rage flared inside him, burning away all of his fear for a moment. In that second he hated whoever had put his name into the Goblet of Fire, hated them for everything they were putting his family through.

"And now time for Harry Potter, of Hogwarts school!" Bagman shouted, "He is by far the youngest of champions and will be facing the Hungarian Horntail. So Harry! The clock starts now!"

He raised his wand into the air and took a deep breath, "Accio Nimbus 2000!"

He waited, they'd calculated it would take at least half a minute for his broom to reach them; assuming it worked.

He felt a breath of relief as he heard the broom flying through the air towards him. He caught it in one hand and mounted it quickly before kicking off.

The dragon still hadn't moved, or taken her eyes off him.

Harry flew a bit closer, it wasn't going to be possible to get to the egg until she moved, at least a little; preferably a lot.

Harry flew closer, darting around her head and swooping down low. The dragon reared her head and snapped at him a couple of times.

He could hear Bagman commenting on how well he was flying and allowed himself a small smile before focusing back on the task. The dragon still seemed mostly uninterested in Harry, he was no more than a fly buzzing around annoying her.

Harry knew he was going to have to get closer to the dragon. A deep breath later Harry dived down towards the nest, aiming for the eggs and pulled away just as a large amount of fire whistled passed his side.

It worked though, and the dragon stirred from her resting place and moved a couple of steps away from the nest. Harry flew close again and again slowly drawing the dragon out.

She was getting more and more frustrated with him, snapping her mouth and sticking out her fork like tongue while throwing as much fire at him as she could manage.

Harry twisted and darted out the way each time, missing the flames and sharp teeth.

 _'This is it'_ Harry thought to himself. He brought himself round and faced the nest, the golden egg was sitting there, pride of place, in amongst the pile of stone coloured dragon eggs.

Harry was sure he could grab it and then fly out, it was bigger than a snitch and wasn't moving. How hard could it be?

He leaned forward with all the force he could to muster to zoom towards the egg. He was going to make it! He heard the crowd roar and the dragon roaring louder. He was nearly there, his fingers where just inches from the egg.

That's when he felt the heat, his broom wasn't responding. He felt himself crash into the hard branches and dirt that made up the nest as the air was pushed from his lungs and he rolled down the mound.

He could feel the earth move as the dragon moved quickly towards him. The eggs, he had to get to the eggs. Harry forced himself onto all fours and scrambled up the earth mound and lay down amongst the eggs.

He knew she wouldn't hurt them and most dragon's eggs couldn't take direct blasts of fire. He could see the Horntail glaring over him, bearing her teeth and trying to work out what to do.

Harry was trying to think about that as well. What was he going to do? He took several deep breaths to slow his heart rate a little and tried to think clearly.

There was too much noise, the crowd was screaming and shouting, the dragon was hissing and spitting at him, Bagman was prattling on and there was something else. Noise from the forest maybe? It was like a strange hiss with the odd word thrown in.

Harry shuffled closer to a large pile of eggs as the dragon grew more and more impatient at the threat being so near her precious eggs.

Harry froze. The noise was coming from within the eggs! He was sure of it. He pressed his ear to the egg.

"Sssss….Mama…..ssss…..ssss….warmth…."

Harry didn't understand, there was no dragon that could speak human from birth, let alone English. It was broken English for sure, and Harry could only make out every other word. Parseltongue, it wasn't the dragon who was speaking English, it was Harry picking out the snake words in the dragon's language.

It made sense, to Harry at least, sort of. The Horntail was very snake like in looks anyway and their young even more so. Harry took several deep breaths, this was crazy but he had no other choice. His broom was now nothing but ash and sticks that had smashed against the cage wall and he didn't know any spells that would have an affect on a dragon.

He stood up, " _STOP_!" he shouted, in Parseltongue, as loudly as he could.

The dragon which had been about to send him up in flames stopped, confused.

" _Not egg_!" Harry said.

The dragon threw her head back and roared loudly, "Thief….ssss… _my babies!"_

" _No!_ " Harry wasn't sure this was going to work, " _Not egg….look...smell!"_

The dragon looked at him, clearly trying to make up her mind about what was going on. She flicked out her long, forked tongue at the golden egg and then at her own. She reared up and gave an ear splitting roar of anger.

 _"Trick... Ssss...ssss…ss…trick!"_ she hissed, "W _ho?!_ "

Harry wasn't sure what to do; he knew who had slipped her the egg, of course he did, he also knew he had to get out of there and if he didn't tell her he had no doubt that she would cook both him and the egg without a second thought.

But he also knew what his mother would say if she found out he'd turned a dragon on someone. He didn't have a choice, Charlie Weasley said that they would be on stand by; Harry just wished they were on stand by for the judges table as well.

" _Judges."_ Harry said, but the dragon clearly didn't understand.

"Of all the words not to get." Harry muttered to himself.

The dragon was getting impatient.

" _Point taker… umm people watching… in charge!"_

She understood that one and turned quickly to aim her fire at the judges. Harry took the chance and grabbed the egg, running for the exit. He had just gotten out when he felt the flames behind him and heard the dragon crash to the ground.

Severus was on him in a second, smothering him in a hug. Harry could see an owl already flying to Lily and the rest of his family that he was OK.

"You did so well Harry, the fastest time of any of the champions." Severus said, he was beaming and couldn't stop smiling, "You need to go and see Madam Pomfrey before you get your scores. She's already having to patch up Diggory."

He walked with Harry over to where Madam Pomfrey was in a tent, patching up some burns on Cedric. He didn't look too badly injured, at least he was sitting up.

"Dragons! Whatever next? What was the headmaster thinking?" She muttered to herself.

"You OK?" Harry asked Cedric as he hopped up onto one of the beds.

Cedric shrugged, as much as he could, "I'll live. You seem OK though. Well done, I could hear the commentary." he smiled.

Harry grinned, "Thanks. Yeah just a few scrapes for me I think. Got pretty close though."

Cedric flinched as Madam Pomfrey finished putting a bandage over a nasty looking burn covered in orange slime.

"Come back tomorrow Mr Diggory for me to check they're healing all right."

Cedric nodded and stood up from the bed, waving goodbye to Harry. Harry let Madam Pomfrey push him down onto the bed and look over his left leg, it was only now he realised it was badly grazed it was. As soon as he'd seen it the adrenaline subsided and the pain kicked in. He'd forgotten how much a graze could hurt and had a new sympathy for Danica who seemed to have a new one every other day.

Severus stayed with him while Madam Pomfrey expertly fixed him up until the only signs he had of his brush with the dragon was his torn and battered clothing.

Daphne, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Pansy were all waiting for him just outside the tent, it was clear they had all been very worried. Hermione had nail marks in the side of her face from where she'd been digging in her nails.

"You were brilliant!" Draco beamed, going over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, "Glad you all had a good show." he smirked.

"Oh, Harry we were worried sick!" Hermione said, coming over and hugging him as well.

"I'm fine." Harry tried to reassure them all, "So what did everyone else do?"

"Cedric managed to Transfigure a stone into a dog and then the dragon chased that." Neville said.

"Well it started to chase it, then wasn't as stupid as Cedric had hoped and burnt him." Pansy snorted, "He seemed OK though."

"Yeah I saw him in the tent." Harry said, "I'd never have been able to Transfigure something that well." Harry felt a knot form in his stomach, he was worried that the judges would think he had taken the easy way out, he'd only used his wand for one, simple, spell.

"Fleur did fairly well." Draco said, "You could really tell she's part Veela. She used a spell to put the dragon into a sort of trance, made it go to sleep. Unfortunately it let out a jet of fire and caught her skirt, she put it out OK though and managed to run and get the egg."

"Krum didn't do so well." Hermione sighed, "He jumped in there and shot the dragon with a conjunctivitis curse but it went a bit mad and started trampling all over the place. Smashed at least half the eggs, Hagrid was beside himself."

Harry felt a flash of sorrow for the dragon, having heard the babies in the Horntail's eggs talking they felt a lot more human rather than just mad animal to be avoided.

They'd reached the side of the arena now, the dragon was gone and they huddled around Harry to hear his scores. Ludo Bagman was now sitting in amongst the judges, talking quietly to Mr Crouch and Karkaroff who sat either side of him.

It wasn't a long wait before the judges nodded to show they were all ready. Madam Maxime was first and raised her wand into the air.

A silver ribbon shot from the end and twisted itself into a large number eight.

The crowd cheered and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn't bad really, that was rather good. Mr Crouch was next and sent up a silver ribbon seven.

"He's being a bit harsh." Draco huffed.

Harry didn't say anything but wondered if his use of Parseltongue, a typically very 'dark' talent, had put his marks down in Crouch's eyes.

Dumbledore came next and awarded Harry a nine. Harry could feel his friends jumping excitedly around him, Daphne's heels making a small click every time she bounced up and down.

Ludo Bagman beamed down at Harry while his wand shot out a silver ribbon ten.

"Really?" Harry said surprised, "I got hurt! I was hardly perfect."

"Shh." Draco said, nudging him in the ribs, "Don't complain."

Karkaroff looked rather uncomfortable as he sent up a silver six. The crowd cheered but there were a fair few grumbles as well.

"He's such a cheater." Daphne spat, "He gave Krum a ten and he squished all his eggs!"

Draco nodded darkly, "Father never did think much of him."

Harry felt suddenly very tired and the noise from the crowd was all to much for him, "Let's get out of here."


	96. Goblet of Fire Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Harry, Severus, and his friends wandered back to the tent where the champions had first picked their dragons. His friends and Severus all said they would wait for him until he was finished, knowing that Bagman wouldn't let them in.

Harry was grateful they would be waiting for him as he went inside. Cedric smiled at him when he walked in, as did Krum.

"Vell done Harry." Viktor said, coming over to shake his hand, "I vish I had thought of flying."

Harry grinned, "Well my broom wishes that I hadn't."

"You will be able to get a new one?" Fleur asked, walking over.

Harry could see the burn marks on her skirt but she seemed otherwise all right, if a little shaken.

He nodded, "Yeah, I should be able to. Maybe not this year, but at least there is no Quidditch. Never thought I'd say that."

Cedric smirked, "I know what you mean. Well done though, Harry."

"Yes well done Harry!" Ludo beamed, walking in, "And well done to you all!" he looked so please, Harry would have thought that it was Ludo who had taken down a dragon, "Now, I'm sure you all know where you are in the tables? Well Mr Potter and Mr Krum are currently tied in First place, then it is Mademoiselle Delacour and just a few points behind, Mr Diggory! The next task will take place on the twenty fourth of February, so you've got a nice long break between now and then! Now all you need to know to prepare is inside those golden eggs you're holding. They will give you a clue and you will need to solve the clue to be able to prepare! All clear? Brilliant! Off you go."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and left the tent quickly to meet up with his friends outside, Severus had left to take a Floo call from Lily. They started up to the castle when someone jumped out at them. It was Rita Skeeter wearing rather blindingly acid-green set of robes, Quick-Quotes Quill in hand.

"Hello Harry. Brilliant job today!" She smiled, "Mind giving me a quick word? How did you feel facing the dragon? How do you feel now? Maybe about the fairness of the scoring?"

Harry didn't say anything instead waving goodbye to her and marching up to the castle with his friends.

They went up to the owlery first, where Harry wrote a long letter in very messy hand writing as quickly as he could telling his mother everything that happened, his friends wrote similar letters to their own worried parents.

Once the flock of owls had left they wondered back down stairs and headed to their separate common rooms. Draco opened the door and they were hit with the sound of a large party going on.

More of the Slytherins had come round to the idea of having Harry as a champion; now that he had done so well in the first task. Harry felt a grin spread across his face as a young first year girl pushed a butter beer into his hands and a handful of crisps.

"Well done Harry!" she grinned, "You were amazing!"

Harry opened his mouth to say thank you but she had already disappeared back into the crowd. There were still a few students not celebrating, Tracy Davis was glaring nastily at them from her homework in the corner.

"Will you quieten down?" she snapped at anyone who came close to her. They just ignored her.

Gemini and Rodolphus were also not celebrating. Rodolphus looked like he wanted to. Millicent was still sitting next to him, in the crowd of six or seven who were always crowding around them and both of them kept looking over towards the celebrating students.

Gemini however looked completely calm, as if nothing was going on. She was curled up in the chair, her long hair tumbling over her shoulder, reading a book. Corvus was conspicuous by his absence.

Harry didn't want to think about that though, he was just happy he was alive. He'd faced a fully grown dragon and won! Not only had he won, he was currently tied for first place; this was better than he ever could have hoped.

Blaise Zabini shook Harry's hand warmly and pulled him up onto the coffee table that had been pulled into the middle of the room.

"WELL DONE HARRY!" he cheered.

The partying Slytherins clapped and cheered as well. Harry held the egg up and smiled, he couldn't deny that this felt pretty good.

"Open it Harry!" Someone called,

"Yeah!"

"What's inside!"

Harry ran his nails around the grove that ran all the way around the egg and pulled it open, it was completely hollow inside but as soon as it was opened the most horrific sound escaped. The screeching and screaming filled the room, causing several people to clamp their hands over their ears.

Harry slammed the egg shut and tried to catch his breath, "What the fuck was that?!"

"Maybe it was a banshee?" Daphne said, gasping for breath, "Maybe you'll have to face one next?"

"I know, I know!" Gemini said, bouncing up and snapping her book shut, "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse. You know I know someone who is really good at those." she laughed and walked up the stairs to her dorm room.

Harry glared at her back while a small part of him worried that that would be the case.

"Don't be stupid, Lestrange, that's illegal!" a second year called to her back. Gemini didn't even turn around, simply waving goodnight over her head.

Harry enjoyed the party but he was very happy to be able to crawl into his warm, comfortable bed and sleep. He put the little miniature dragon on his bedside table and watched it walk around and make little puffs of smoke. He was going to give it to Hagrid; he'd always wanted a dragon and this one would be far less likely to burn his house down.

December came with a cold and cruel wind with sleet hammering down on the windows as the students hurried between classes. The Durmstrang students didn't seem fussed as they moved between the ship and the castle but the Beauxbatons ones were struggling.

Madam Pomfrey had had to treat all of them, at least once, for chilblains and even though they had magically made thick cloaks out of pale blue velvet and moleskin, they were still shivering though as they hurried around the grounds.

Harry couldn't exactly say he was happy as he stood in class at Care of Magical Creatures shivering against the weather. There were only ten Skrewts left as they were very fond of eating and blowing each other up but their appetites only grew as they got bigger and bigger.

"Righ' class." Hagrid said, moving to the front of the class, "We're workin' with the Skrewts again. I'm not sure if they hibernate or not so we're goin' ta settle 'em down and see. I've got these boxes 'ere for 'em so just tuck 'em in and stuff."

Harry and Draco, along with the rest of the class looked at the pile of large boxes next to the bundle of blankets and pillows.

The Skrewts were by far the ugliest things Harry had ever seen. They were now six foot long, at least, and a pale grey colour with several pairs of scuttling legs.

Harry and Draco moved over to one of the Skrewts and tried to tie a long bit of rope around their middles without getting stung or blasted.

"If I wasn't so fond of Hagrid I would be trying to drop this class at the moment." Harry hissed as he pulled his hand away from nearly getting blown off, "I hate these stupid things."

"Maybe we could sneak down and poison them?" Draco said, using his foot to try and keep the Skrewt in place.

Harry did seriously consider it for a moment before he thought about how upset Hagrid would be to wake up one morning to see them all dead in their little pen. He had been so happy when Harry had given him the little miniature dragon, Harry couldn't undo all that just to get rid of the creatures.

Harry wasn't sure how long it would last, having only been transfigured from something else but it seemed to be doing well at the moment. Hagrid had made it a little pen, and spent time cutting up tiny bits of steak for it every meal time.

Harry and Draco managed to force the Skrewt into a box where it really didn't seem like it wanted to go to sleep, Harry very much doubted that the Skrewts hibernated but he also knew that if they could get them to hibernate they would have at least two glorious months free of them.

"Well well well… doesn't this look like fun?"

Harry flinched as the sound of Rita Skeeter's voice pierced his ears. She was wearing a thick cloak in magenta and still clutching her crocodile skin clutch bag.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked as he stopped a Skrewt from blasting as student, withering a nearby pumpkin instead.

Rita Skeeter beamed at him, "Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet."

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school any more?" he frowned at her.

Rita Skeeter ignored him, "What exactly are these fascinating creatures?" she said beaming even more widely.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid mumbled.

Rita looked very interested and fluttered her eyelashes at Hagrid, "Really? I've never heard of them before… where do they come from?"

Harry noticed that Hagrid was starting to blush, he mumbled something and moved away. Harry felt dread rising inside him, where had Hagrid gotten them from? Hermione and Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I think they're really interesting don't you?" Draco shouted across to the box where Hermione was working.

"Oh yeah. They're great. What do you think Harry?" Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded, "Yep...umm… never have a boring lesson that's for sure."

Rita Skeeter's eyes grew wide at the sight of Harry, "Oh you're in this class!"

She walked quickly over and took Harry's arm, moving him away from Draco slightly, "So Harry, you like Care of Magical Creatures?"

Harry nodded, he was very aware of her Quick-Quotes Quill floating just behind her and didn't want to say anything that could possibly be twisted. Even with his silence the quill was still writing furiously.

"Yeah, yes I really enjoy Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said.

"Lovely." Rita said, she gazed back to Hagrid, "Have you been teaching long?" her gaze moved to where most of the class were hiding in Hagrid's hut, noses pressed against the glass to see if the coast was clear.

Hagrid shook his head, "It's only me second year."

Rita nodded, Harry could see her thinking things through, her eyes glinting, "I don't suppose you would be willing to give an interview? You see the Daily Prophet has a zoological column, every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these...um… Bang-Ended Scoots."

Hagrid beamed, "Blast-Ended Skrewts. Yeah. Yeah why not?"

Harry wished he could tell Hagrid how much of a bad idea this was but Rita Skeeter was watching him still and the quill was still scratching away. He had no choice but to go back over to Draco and watch as Hagrid and Rita Skeeter made arrangements to meet up and have the interview.

She waved goodbye to the class and walked back towards Hogsmead smiling broadly.

"Hagrid!" Harry sighed, "Listen, she's going to twist everything you say! She can't be trusted."

He was about to say something else when the bell rang to call them back into the castle. Hagrid seemed very distracted anyway and wasn't really listening. Harry, Draco and Hermione sighed and moved away.

"I'm so angry at her!" Hermione fumed as they trudged back up through the snow.

"I just hope that Hagrid hasn't done something stupid and imported those things illegally. She'd have a field day getting to write that one up!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

Harry was very glad when he could fall into his chair by the fire that night and get out his homework; it seemed to be growing far more quickly than he could get through it.

"Harry, don't suppose you want a break from all that?" Draco said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah why?"

Draco held up a large parcel, "Petal wants this to get to Dobby. She was hoping to come and visit but has been too busy. To be honest, she gets very panicked when she has to leave the Manor without Mother or Father."

Harry nodded, "Yeah that would be good. Hold on a second." he raced upstairs and grabbed the Marauders Map before coming back downstairs, "Lets see where Hermione is. She's really interested in House elves and it would be good to see them happy."

Draco frowned, "Why wouldn't they be happy?"

Harry sighed, "She saw Winky at the World Cup and, well, Mr Crouch didn't treat her very well.

Draco nodded and huddled over the map so no one else could see what they were doing. Harry tapped the map with his wand,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry whispered.

The map filled with lines and tiny moving dots.

"Library or common room?" Draco suggested.

It was still early in the day so there were a lot of students and teachers moving around making it very difficult to find one person.

They did find Hermione's tiny dot though, sitting in the library. Daphne and Pansy were with her and Viktor Krum was nearby Harry noticed.

They cleared the map and headed out to the library. Madam Pince glared at them as they walked over to the table that Hermione, Pansy and Daphne were sitting at.

"Hello." Harry smiled, bringing them out of their studying world.

Hermione smiled back, "Hi."

There was a loud giggle from a group of girls nearby as one of them was spotted by Krum. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the kitchens with us?" Draco asked.

"Get to meet some House elves?" Harry grinned.

Hermione looked down at the homework before her, thinking. There was another squeal from the nearby group of girls and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Yep." She said, she shook her bushy hair and stuffed her books into her bag, "Why can't he read on his stupid ship?" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Viktor keeps coming to the library to study, and whenever he does the group of screaming fan girls comes with him." Daphne explained.

"Why isn't he on his ship?" Harry asked.

Pansy and Daphne grinned at each other, Hermione blushed slightly.

Pansy shrugged, "Well it's strange really, he only ever seems to be here when Hermione is."

"So House elves?" Hermione said, standing up and glaring down at Daphne and Pansy who were still smirking.

Harry was still slightly confused but didn't mention anything as they wound down the corridors and to the kitchens.


	97. Goblet of Fire Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

They reached the kitchens and Harry reached out to tickled the pear. The door to the kitchens swung open, blasting them all with a rush of steam. Hermione looked in at wonder tot he dozens of House elves that where dashing around the kitchens.

"I didn't realise there were so many of them." She said quietly.

"Can we helps you?" a young, female House elf asked. She was wearing a crisp white pillow case with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on the front.

"We're looking for Dobby?" Draco said, stepping into the warm, steamy kitchen and holding up the parcel, "His Mother sent this."

The House elf nodded and darted up to a corner of the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a very happy, slightly tomato splattered, Dobby.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby beamed, "And Master Draco! How nice it is to see you!"

He gave them a low bow.

"Thank you Dobby." Draco smiled.

"Who's is your friend?" Dobby asked, his large eyes looking up at Hermione.

"Umm, my name is Hermione." she said, shyly.

Dobby beamed, "It is nice to be meeting up. Please, come sit!"

He grabbed Harry and Draco's hands and pulled them into the kitchen. He sat them down on a bench along one edge and pushed glasses of pumpkins juice into their hands, along with a large plate of scones.

Draco thanked him and handed over the parcel from Petal, "Your Mother asked me to give you this."

Dobby flapped his ears and ripped open the paper. Inside was several sets of hats and gloves, all made by Petal and a lot of sweets, "Mama is so kind to me." he smiled happily.

"How are these made?" Hermione said a little confused while looking over a stripped pair of socks.

"Naalbinding Miss." Dobby said.

Hermione had never heard of that before, it looked like a mix between knitting and very tight crochet, "I've never heard of it. They look nice and warm."

Dobby nodded, "Oh yes Miss. Naalbinding is very old, kepts on mostly only by House elves. They make such lovelest things. Very warm."

Hermione handed him back the socks and took a scone, Harry could tell she was thinking something through, "Dobby, can I ask you something?"

Dobby nodded, "Anythings Miss."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment while trying to work out how to phrase her question, "Are you happy working here?"

Dobby nodded, "Oh yes Miss! I is very happy!"

"But you hated working for the Malfoys." Hermione looked over to Draco, "Sorry."

Draco shrugged and tucked into a scone.

"You just seemed very unhappy." Hermione said, "But you seem a lot happier here."

Dobby nodded, "Things was difficult at home. Voices in my head. But here there is no voices and I can still work!"

Hermione nodded, "You like working then?"

Dobby nodded, "I love it Miss. Dumbledore did offer to pay me but I likes working so I don't needs paying."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Thank you Dobby."

"Why does you ask?" Dobby asked.

Hermione sighed, "I met Winky at the Quidditch World Cup and she seemed to be very badly treated."

Dobby nodded, his ears dropping a little, "I sees. Some families are mean but most are nice."

"Kreacher always seems happy as well. I guess I just don't know much about House elves." Hermione said.

"Winky is here Miss if you would like to be seeings her." Dobby offered.

Hermione nodded happily, "Oh yes please."

Dobby's face fell slightly, "She isn't very well Miss, I should tell you. Maybe yous could cheer her up?"

The three of them followed Dobby over to the other wall and into an empty fire place. There was Winky, sitting wearing a very dirty, little blue skirt and top. She was slumped against the cold bricks with a bottle of butter beer half empty in her hand.

"Winky?" Dobby said, shaking her shoulder gently, "There is peoples here to see you."

Winky opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the end of her tomato like nose, "Master? Oh, it's yous, hellos." she sniffed.

Hermione felt her heart break a little for the poor House elf, she clearly wasn't dealing very well.

"Winky wondered for a while and cames to see me after…" Dobby paused, "Well… shes was very upset and I says Dumbledore will gives you a job."

"I wants to go back to Mr Crouch!" Winky insisted, ending with a hiccup.

"She's is drunk." Dobby whispered to them, blushing.

"Butter beer isn't that strong." Hermione said.

"It is to us House elves, Miss." Dobby told her, with very wide eyes.

Winky let out a large sob, "Oh Mr Crouch! How will he be managing without his Winky? I is their only House elf! How is makings his dinner? Is he evens eatings?"

Dobby managed to get the bottle off her and lead them away, "She's will sleep soon and we cans clear her up a bit."

"Mr Crouch was horrible to just get rid of her!" Hermione spat, "Doesn't he care how upset she is?"

"No." Harry and Draco said together.

Hermione sighed. They were right; Mr Crouch seemed to have very little sympathy for Winky. It was clear that the House elves were very busy so they said goodbye, walking back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione didn't have dinner though, instead rushing over to the library and saying she would see them later.

"I don't understand why Winky still wants to go back to Mr Crouch." Harry said shaking his head, "She's in such a bad state."

Draco nodded, "Maybe I could get Petal to make her some new clothes. The ones she's wearing are terribly ragged. Girls like new clothes, right?"

Harry found Hermione in the library, hunched over her desk, writing furiously fast on a bit of parchment.

"What are you up to?" Harry said, dragging his Divination homework out of his school bag.

"Well, I don't know a lot about House elves, but neither does anyone else." Hermione said, "In most books they are only ever footnotes; Hogwarts- A History doesn't mention them at all. I mean, you saw how many there are, they must have had a huge impact on Hogwarts. I have managed to find a couple of books that go over them in a little more detail. So, I thought I would set up an education program to teach people about House elves."

Harry looked at her and blinked, "Really? It's just I'm not sure there are many people who want to know about House elves."

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You're right. And that's the issue, people just pretend that they don't exist! But they do, and they have feelings and they have such a rich history when you get into it."

Harry knew when not to push it, Hermione had a very determined look on her face which made Harry simply nod and agree. He looked over his Divination homework but his mind was really on the egg that currently was under his bed.

He'd tried opening it a few times but had gotten nothing more than the loud screaming that had come out the first time. He couldn't make anything out in the scream, just noise. At least he had a while before he really needed to worry. Harry shook his head and focused on making up something about how many accidents he was going to have for Divination.

A few days later, Harry was pleased with his potion sample as he placed it, carefully labelled, on Professor Snape's desk at the end of the lesson. It was a pale blue colour, only slightly darker than Draco's and Daphne's which he took as a good sign, he was pleased to see both Crabbe and Goyle's were an angry red colour and more slime than liquid.

He started to pack up his bag, as did the rest of the class as it was nearly time for the bell to go. Harry was looking forward to getting his homework done, only two essays to do and he would have caught up with everything.

"I have not yet said you can pack your bags, sit now." Professor Snape ordered them.

There were a few grumbles from around the class that were quickly silenced by a glare from Snape. Once he was sure the classes attention was all on him, he moved round to the front of the desk and crossed his arms.

"The Yule Ball is approaching." He said, "It is an important and traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our guests. The Ball is, strangely, a Ball, and therefore formal wear, dress robes, must be worn. The Ball is open to all those in fourth year and above, although you may bring younger guests if you wish."

Tracy and Millicent started whispering to each other and giggling.

"Quiet." Snape ordered, "As I was saying, the Ball will begin at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and finish at midnight. This may be a chance for us to relax and have some fun but if I have one whisper that ANY Slytherin has been behaving in an inappropriate way that person will be severally dealt with." He let this sink in for a moment, "Now off you go, Harry I need a word."

Harry nodded.

"We'll wait with you." Daphne said.

Pansy and Draco nodded as well, Harry noticed that both girls looked very excited about the idea of a Ball.

Harry walked over to Severus, who was looking over the potions as the class left, Draco, Pansy and Daphne hanging around at the back of the class.

"Your potion looks very good today Harry, well done." Severus smiled.

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

"Now, I wanted to tell you that the champions and their partners-"

"Partners?" Harry asked, he could feel himself blush as Cho Chang jumped into his head, although he'd never really looked at her as anything other than an excellent Quidditch player, he suddenly liked the idea of them as 'partners'.

"For the Ball, you will have to take a date." Severus said, trying not to grin at Harry, "You and your partners will lead the first dance and be seated in pride of place."

Harry felt his heart drop, "Dad, you know I can't dance!"

"You're not that bad, Harry." Severus said kindly.

"Yes I am!" Harry insisted, "I have two left feet! Hell, I have three left feet!"

His head was now filled with the image of him trampling all over Cho's feet and her running away from him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is tradition and there is nothing you or I can do to change that." Severus said frankly, "I suggest you practice. Lots."

"I could go home for the holidays." Harry grumbled, "I'm going to miss the Malfoy Party."

Severus let out a snort, "You're not going home Harry and Narcissa has moved her party to the Easter week off, which Professor Dumbledore has arranged for the students to go home, should they wish."

Harry sighed, he wasn't going to win this one but the thought of having to find a date, and learning how to dance enough not to horribly embarrass himself, left him more afraid than when he'd faced the dragon.

He spent the next few days wondering why he'd never noticed that girls always seem to move around in groups. He'd seen Cho a few times now but she was always with her friends and Marietta always glared him away when he came close.

Pansy was pleasantly surprised when William Reade asked her for a word one breakfast time. She nodded and left her porridge to talk to him.

He looked awkwardly and ran a hand through his adorable shoulder length hair, "I… umm… I was so much better at this in my head."

Pansy smiled, "It's OK."

"I was… my little sister started Hogwarts this year." He explained, "And I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I didn't take her to the Yule Ball."

Pansy was confused, "Ok… I think I'm missing something."

William smiled, "I was going to ask you."

Pansy blushed, "Oh."

"But I need to take my little sister, because she wont get to go otherwise." William said quickly.

"You were going to ask me?" Pansy asked.

William nodded, "Yeah, I was. I… I haven't upset you have I?"

Pansy laughed kindly, "No, not at all. I think it's really sweet that you're taking your little sister. And I'll still see you there, maybe you could ask me for a dance?"

William grinned, "For sure."

Pansy did her best to stop smiling before going to sit back down and finish her breakfast.

"Did you see the next Hogsmead trip date?" Draco said, "Only in a week."

"Ooo you know what this means." Daphne grinned, "DRESS SHOPPING!"

Pansy laughed.

"What did William want?" Harry asked.

Pansy waved her hand, "He was just going to ask me to the Ball but he needs to take his little sister, she's only just come to school."

"That's sweet of him." Harry smiled, wondering if he could get away with taking Danica, people would think that was sweet right? He could also use her as the excuse for his terrible dancing…

He saw Cho leave the dinner hall, a letter in her hand. She was alone! Harry left his friends and chased after her.

"Cho! Cho!" he called.

She was just about to climb the stairs but turned and smiled, "What is it, Harry?"

She had the softest Scottish accent that made him melt inside a little, her smile lighting up her face.

"Umm..." Harry walked closer.

Cho smiled encouragingly.

"Wha… where were you going?" Harry choked out, why was this so hard?

Cho waved the letter up, "I was just going to send this to my Ma."

Harry nodded, "Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" He said a lot quicker than he'd meant to, he coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Cho looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh Harry..."

"Don't worry." Harry said, forcing a smile, "It was just an idea."

"I do," Cho said, "I mean I would, it's just I've already said I'd go with someone you see."

Harry felt a strange mixture of relief, jealousy and sadness, "Oh. Well I'll see you there then." he smiled, "Who are you going with?"

Cho looked at her feet awkwardly, "Cedric."

Cho rushed off up the stairs leaving Harry feeling very awkward standing at the foot of the stairs. He went back to his friends and sat down with a thump.

"You OK?" Daphne asked.

"I just asked Cho to the Ball." Harry mumbled.

"And she said no?" Pansy said, putting an arm around him comfortingly.

"No, well yes." Harry sighed, "She's already going with Cedric."

Draco, Daphne and Pansy didn't know what to say.

"Well, at least she didn't say no." Harry said, shaking his head to try and stop himself from dwelling on it.

"Exactly." Draco said, "So looks like all of us need to find dates still."

"I could always ask Hermione..." Harry mused.

"Hermione already has a date." Daphne and Pansy said together, grinning.

"Really?" Draco, "Who?"

Daphne shook her head, her honey blonde hair rippling down her back, "That's not our place to tell you. Hermione will tell you when she's ready."

"I just hope it's not Ronald." Harry muttered, not thinking for a second that Hermione ever would.

"Still leaves us without anyone." Draco sighed.

Pansy smirked, "Well where would two girls and two boys find dates?" she said sarcastically.

Draco and Harry looked at her.

"You want us to ask you two?" Harry said slowly.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "We're not that bad."

"Not romantically I mean, just as friends. It would at least give us someone to go with and we can still see other people there." Pansy pointed out, now that she knew William had wanted to take her the last thing she wanted was having to flirt with some other guy for the evening.

Harry nodded, "I'm all for it."

Draco looked slightly surprised, he expected Harry to be more against the idea, "Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah." Harry said, "Look I have to go and be all shown off to everyone. And DANCE! I really could do with someone who would stop me looking like a complete idiot."

"You can have Daphne." Pansy volunteered, "She's the better dancer."

Daphne sighed and grinned, "My poor toes."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." Draco smirked, "Just doesn't wear anything pink or frilly."

"Whatever you say." Pansy said innocently.


	98. Goblet of Fire Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Hermione was sitting in the library looking at a complex Ancient Runes translation, thinking not at all about school work.

Daphne dropped her bag next to her and dug out her books, "Are you all right?"

Hermione looked up, "What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"What's on you mind?" Daphne asked.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just not sure that I'm… well… good enough to go out with someone like Viktor. Look at me."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

"My hair, and my teeth and everything." she sighed, in truth she'd felt nothing but sick at the thought of being on show with Viktor Krum, it was the main reason she hadn't told anyone.

"You really are much more pretty than you realise." Daphne said, reaching for her hand.

Hermione smiled, "I just don't know what to do without making me not look like myself. And I really do hate my teeth."

"You know what; don't like your teeth? Just shrink them!" Daphne said, "I know your parents don't want you to but it's your body."

Hermione sighed, "I don't even know the spell."

"Madam Pomfrey will." Daphne pointed out.

Hermione nodded, it would make her feel a lot better if she didn't constantly feel like a rabbit, with Tracy Davis sticking her teeth out to mock her every time she got the chance.

"And for everything else you have me and Pansy." Daphne grinned, "Why don't you come dress shopping with us day after tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, "I would love to. I do already have a dress though. Could I get your opinion on it?"

Daphne smiled, "Of course. Meet me and Pansy here tomorrow, just after lunch and we'll have a good girly talk."

Hermione grinned. She felt a lot better already and could finally set her mind to her school work.

The next afternoon, Hermione took her mother's old dress into the library to find Daphne and Pansy waiting.

"You went to Madam Pomfrey then?" Daphne asked, "Feel better?"

Hermione nodded, "Much. It's actually made a huge difference to me eating as well. I never realised just how often I bit my tongue before."

Madam Pince glared at them for making to much noise.

"Lets find an empty classroom." Pansy suggested, grabbing a large bag.

It wasn't difficult to find an empty classroom, it being a Saturday, and they went inside. Daphne and Pansy moved the desks to the side of the room so they had plenty of room to walk.

"So lets see the dress!" Pansy said excitedly.

Hermione waved her wand and a set of table cloths turned themselves into a screen. She slipped behind and pulled on the dress.

It was a beautiful periwinkle blue with slightly puffed sleeves and very floaty. It had been her mother's, some after school dance that she'd been to when she was a couple of years older than Hermione was. As a result, it was slightly to long and a little baggy at the waist.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, pulling at a stray bit of hair.

"You look really nice." Daphne smiled.

Hermione just wasn't sure, "It was my Mum's."

"We could take it in to fit better if you wanted?" Pansy offered, seeing Hermione pulling at the spare fabric.

"I just don't know. I don't want to change it." Hermione said, "It just… it doesn't feel like me. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe we could look for something else tomorrow?" Daphne suggested kindly, "If you wanted something a bit different?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I'm not sure what I want."

Daphne waved her wand and turned the small hand mirror she'd brought along into a full length one.

"You really do look very pretty." Pansy assured her.

Hermione nodded, "Thanks. I just don't want to upstage anyone you know but at the same time I don't want to look too-"

"Hermione, this is your night!" Daphne said, "Apart from Fleur you should be the centre of attention."

Hermione blushed.

"We mean it." Pansy said, "You're a guest of a champion, which means that the centre of attention should be Harry, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric followed by whoever Fleur is taking, Daphne, Cho and you!"

Hermione looked unsure, "It's just… I've never been any good at the whole 'girl' thing."

Daphne and Pansy laughed gently.

"Don't worry about it." Daphne smiled, "That's what you have us for."

Hermione grinned, "So what should we work on first?"

Pansy pulled out a full length petticoat and heels, "Time to change again."

Hermione took them and took off her dress, putting her shirt back on and the petticoat. Even with the heels it still brushed the floor.

"How high are these?" Hermione said, feeling very unsteady.

"Only three inches." Pansy said, "Even I'm allowed to wear them."

"You need to walk more confidently," Daphne said, changing into a higher, and thinner, pair of heels herself, "like this."

She walked up and down the classroom, head high and wiggling her hips.

"Pretend like you've just come best ever in a test." Pansy grinned, hopping up to sit on one of the desks.

Hermione laughed and tried to wiggle her hips like Daphne. She thought she was going to fall flat on her face but it really did make it a lot easier.

"Ok." Daphne smiled, "Now pretend I'm Viktor for a moment, take my arm."

Hermione did, clinging onto Daphne, "Well this isn't right." she said, "How come I'm more unsteady now?"

Daphne smiled, "Because you're holding on. Simply place your arm on top of his, you should barely touch him."

Hermione nodded and tried again, this time hovering her arm over Daphne's and walking forward. Pansy clapped well done, after a couple of laps of the classroom it was looking much better.

Pansy went over and put a book on Hermione's head before taking her seat again.

"Really?" Hermione asked, the book wobbling precariously.

"You keep dipping your head a little." Pansy said, "It's how I learned."

Hermione straightened her head and tried walking once again. It was a lot to remember, wiggle your hips, head straight, keep the book still, arm strong and straight. By tea time, Pansy and Daphne declared that Hermione was walking as well as any well born lady.

Hermione felt very pleased with herself as she changed into her normal clothes, buzzing with excitement over dress shopping the next day.

In fact, she hardly slept she was so excited, she didn't even really want to admit she was getting so excited over a dress that she would only wear once.

The thing was she'd never been dress shopping, she'd never even had a girl's day out.

Daphne and Pansy met up with her at the Entrance Hall after breakfast and they trudged through the snow to Hogsmead. Daphne lead them quickly inside a plain looking shop, the shutters still closed.

Hermione blew on her fingers to warm them as the small bell tinkled over head. A smart looking witch dressed in white came over and greeted Daphne and Pansy,

"Lady Daphne, Miss Pansy, a pleasure to have you today." she smiled, "And who is this?"

"This is our friend, Hermione Granger." Pansy said, "Hermione this is Madam Nancy Owens, she runs the dress shop here."

"Mama and Papa arranged for the shop to be closed for the morning so we could shop." Daphne explained.

Hermione was too stunned for words at that really, "You closed the shop?"

"So you could shop in peace my dear." Madam Owens said kindly, "So what sort of things are you looking for?"

Both Daphne and Pansy pulled out bits of paper and handed them over.

"Prepared as always." Madam Owens smiled, "You do take the fun out of my job."

Daphne laughed, "Well we wanted to leave plenty of time for Hermione."

"I'll take these to the girls in the back, they should be done in just an hour or two." Madam Owens said, disappearing behind a rich, velvet curtain.

Hermione looked over several of the dresses nearby and felt the colour drain from her face, "Daphne, Pansy, I'm sorry but there is no way I can afford these." she whispered.

Daphne waved her hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Madam Owens has agreed to supply us with three dresses." Pansy smiled, "It's all taken care of."

Hermione felt her insides squirm a little, "Are you sure? This is more than my months allowance. I will pay you back though."

Daphne walked over and took her hands, "Hermione, please let us do this for you. It's nothing to our parents but we had so much fun yesterday and you're our friend."

"This is what friends do for each other." Pansy smiled.

"But…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

"It's already been paid for." Daphne told her, "If you don't get a dress it's not going to cost any less."

Hermione nodded, she knew Pansy and Daphne weren't going to back down on this issue and she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. The idea of having such a beautiful dress filled her with joy.

"Right, your orders are in, ladies." Madam Owens returned, "Now for you!"

Hermione held her arms out straight as Madam Owens took a tape measure and took detailed measurements over Hermione.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Umm, fifteen." Hermione said.

"Excellent." Madam Owens said, "What sort of feel do you want your dress to have?"

Hermione thought, "Like I'm a princess. Like everyone will be looking at me, but they wont even recognise me." she blushed.

"Perfect." Madam Owens said, "And what a beautiful princess you will make. Your date, what is he like? Handsome or plain? Tall or short? Age?"

"Handsome, tall-ish and eighteen." Hermione said.

"And he'll be wearing red." Pansy added.

"So you should also be wearing red?" Madam Owens smiled.

Hermione didn't know.

"Won't the carpet be red?" Daphne said.

Madam Owens shook her head, "No, it's Hogwarts purple. I should know, I've made it. Ooo red will look good, you will be such a striking couple."

Hermione smiled as Madam Owens quickly sketched out a design. It only took a few minutes before she handed the drawing pad to Hermione.

"If there is anything you want me to change just say." she smiled.

Hermione looked down at the drawing and felt her breath catch, it was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The sweetheart neckline on the bodice clinched in at her waist and then flared out in a ball gown skirt. The bodice was covered in white embroidery which was mirrored on the outer layer of organza that made up the skirt.

Hermione nodded, "It's beautiful. I'm just not sure I'm going to be able to pull it off."

"Hermione stop putting yourself down!" Pansy said, "You will look amazing."

"You just have to think about it logically. You're nearly a grown up women now so showing off a little cleavage isn't the end of the world. The red will match Viktor and you wont be matching any of the other champions or their guests." Daphne said.

"How do you know?" Hermione said, "What the others will be wearing I mean."

"Well Cho won't wear red as it's the Chinese colour for marriage, it would completely wash Fleur out with her being so pale, my guess would be ice blue or silver there and Daphne is wearing green." Pansy said.

Hermione looked at them and laughed, "How do you know all these things?"

Daphne and Pansy smirked.

"You learn after a while." Madam Owens said, "So shall I order this?"

Hermione nodded, "Why not? It's only one night, might as well make the most of it."

"You also will need to pick out shoes and a head dress." Madam Owens said, she handed over a book filled with a hundred or more different types of shoes, "Just pick the pattern you want and step into the box just over there, it will measure your feet so they fit perfectly. Then we will have them made in the fabric to match the bodice of the dress. Head dresses are over there."

Hermione opened the book as Daphne and Pansy huddled round. Hermione had never ever seen so many types of shoes and didn't know where to start.

Daphne picked a pair of elegant strappy stilettos while Pansy went for some simple Mary-Jane court shoes.

Hermione, after much deliberation, pick a pair of Victorian mid-calf lace up boots and a holly and red berry coronet to complete the Christmas look.

The foot measuring box felt like Hermione had just stepped into a warm bowl of slightly thick water and was very pleasant.

They ate a few small cakes and sipped elderflower wine while talking about make-up for the next hour, watching the snow fall outside. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement when Madam Owens told her to step into dressing room three.

Hermione was expecting the small poky dressing rooms that most Muggle shops had, but this was bigger than her dorm room. Madam Owens helped her step into the dress, the mirrors covered for the time being.

"As I'm sure you can feel, the dress is fully boned so you wont need a bra or corset with it." Madam Owens explained, helping her into her new shoes, which were by far the most comfortable Hermione had ever had.

"Are you ready?" Madam Owens said, holding onto the corner of the curtain covering the mirrors.

Hermione's nerves failed, and she shook her head, "No. I want my friends to see me first, please."

Madam Owens smiled and nodded, "Of course." She was used to people being a little nervous of how they looked all dressed up.

She helped Hermione down from the small stool she had been standing on and lead her back through to the show room.

Pansy and Daphne were already there, wearing their own dresses.

"You look… wow." Daphne said, as Hermione came in.

Hermione blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Thanks."

"We mean it Hermione, you look amazing." Pansy said, "I'm kind of jealous."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you both, so very very much."

Pansy took her hand and lead her over to the mirror. Hermione felt her breath catch as she saw herself.

The bright red of the dress matched her pale skin and the brown of her hair. The corset bones in the bodice smoothed and nipped in her waist before the skirt flared out giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

"Do you like it Hermione?" Madam Owens asked, "How do you feel?"

Hermione smiled, "Like a princess. It's perfect, thank you."

Madam Owens smiled, "It's my pleasure." she checked her pocket watch, "I do hate to rush you but I need to open in half an hour or so, would you like to take the dresses with you or shall I send them up to the school."

"Send them to the school please." Daphne said, "I wouldn't want them to get damp in this weather."

Madam Owens smiled and nodded before leaving them for a few minutes to show the dresses off to one another.

Hermione sat down with a surprising amount of ease to look over Daphne and Pansy.

Daphne looked very grown up, wearing an emerald green gown that hugged her figure before becoming looser from her knees and gently falling to the floor with a small train. It showed off her long legs and curvy figure without showing much skin; even her arms were covered in a matching lace to a point at her finger tips.

Pansy had gone in a different direction, her dress was lighter, more silvery green and made her look like a Tudor court lady. The skirt flared from her waist at the side and back while a stiff point at the front of the bodice added shape and style to the gown. She had a panel of bead work along the middle of the bodice that was mirrored around the bottom of the skirt.

They both looked amazing.

Hermione was very sad to take her dress off and saw it packed away in a box with her new shoes and headdress. It was by far the most beautiful dress she's ever owned and even the idea of Viktor seeing her in it made her feel like smiling.

They left the dress shop, buzzing with excitement. Hermione had never been so excited since she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter. The Yule Ball was going to be amazing, she couldn't wait for Viktor to see her in her dress.


	99. Goblet of Fire Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Daphne, Pansy and Hermione headed towards The Three Broomsticks to get some lunch. Ron saw them, as he came out of Zonks Joke shop with several bags.

"Hey!" He called over, "Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards him, "Hello Ronald."

Ron came over and grinned nervously, "Hi."

"Can we help you?" Pansy said coldly, glaring at him.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, looking around.

"We don't know." Daphne said, "Have a good day."

"Hey wait." Ron said, his face flushing with annoyance, "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want with Harry?" Hermione asked, "You haven't been very nice to him lately."

Ron shifted his feet, "Yeah well, I guess he might not have put his name in the cup. That dragon was pretty nasty."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "How many times do you have to be told that Harry would never do something like that?!"

Ron crossed his arms and scowled, "Yeah, sure. Harry Potter would never do something that made him the centre of attention!"

"Lets just go." Hermione said, it was snowing again and her feet were getting cold; she was in no mood to listen to Ron's jealousy over Harry, yet again.

"Wait, sorry… umm… can I just have a word Hermione? Alone." Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She moved a few steps away, well aware of the fact Pansy and Daphne would still be listening.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione asked after he was quite for a few moments.

"Well… umm… I asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball." Ron said.

"Good for you." Hermione smiled, she really didn't understand why he was telling her this.

"She said no." Ron said rather sadly.

"Oh..."

"Well actually she didn't really say anything just looked nastily at me." Ron sighed.

"Well… she… she is a few years older than us and…" Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't think saying 'and way to good for you' would go down so well.

"Yeah. Well I still need a date, someone who would be really pleased if I asked them." Ron said, "And I thought, well, you're a girl."

Hermione didn't like where this was going, "Yes, I am. Well noticed."

"So? Do you want to go with me?" Ron said, with a big smile.

"I'm sorry Ronald but I already have a date." Hermione said as gently as she could, her rage bubbling inside.

Ron snorted a laugh, "Don't lie. Come with me, it'll be fun."

"Ronald, I said I have a date. I'm not lying." Hermione said firmly.

Ron looked her up and down and rolled his eyes, "Really? Who would ask you out? Come on then who is it?"

Daphne walked over and took Hermione's arm, "She doesn't have to tell you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Pathetic." Pansy said taking Hermione's other arm and leading her away.

"Are you OK?" Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded, slightly tearfully, "He's right though. Who is ever going to believe that someone like Viktor wanted to go out with someone like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne said, "Hermione you are a lovely, kind and wonderful person and you're really pretty, what's not to like?"

Pansy nodded, "Plus you know, they're all going to see you both there."

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes, she knew she had looked amazing in her dress but still felt like she was the ugly duckling.

If trying to get Hermione's confidence up, getting her to walk and move like a lady and then trying to squash the rumours Ron was spreading about her lying about having a date, because she wasn't good enough for anyone, wasn't hard enough, Daphne and Pansy's biggest challenge was yet to come.

"Harry that is my foot!" Daphne said, limping slightly.

Harry flushed with anger and took several deep breaths, "I'm sorry. I am trying I promise."

Daphne forced a smile and ignored the pain, "I know. From the top?"

Harry nodded and Draco put the record back to the start of the song, Professor Snape had found them a classroom to practice in and an old record player so they had some music.

Harry focused on where he was putting his feet, staring at the ground as Daphne moved so easily she might as well have been floating.

"Look up at me Harry." she reminded him gently.

Harry looked up and twirled her around, smiling.

"You're getting it!" Draco cheered.

Harry grinned and spun Daphne again, causing a horrible ripping noise. His foot had been caught on her skirt, ripping the fabric up to just below her hip.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry said, the colour draining from his face.

Daphne waved her hand, "It's fine. It's not my actual dress, just a mock up. I think we should call it quits for today anyway, my toes could use the break and I need to get this fixed."

Harry nodded, "I am really grateful for the help. I can't believe that they're making me dance."

"It's never been your strong suit." Draco smirked, "Having said that, you did fight a dragon."

Harry grinned, "I'd rather face the dragon again."

Daphne laughed, "It's not that bad. I really need to go get this fixed."

Harry nodded, "We're heading to the library to meet Neville. See you later?"

Daphne smiled and nodded, leaving the room and heading to the Slytherin dorms to get changed.

Ron was walking the other way and walked straight into her, knocking her bag to the ground and spilling out her school books.

"Watch it!" she snapped, crouching down to gather them up.

"Sorry." Ron muttered, helping her pick up the books before getting distracted by the large amount of leg she had on show.

"Eyes up here Ronald!" Daphne hissed, trying to pull her ripped skirt over her leg and standing back up.

"It the slit meant to be that big?" Ron asked, eyes still wide.

Daphne rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of telling him how bad a dancer Harry was, "Have you managed to find a date to the dance yet?"

Ron nodded, "Yes." he said stubbornly "Parvati, she's a very pretty Gryffindor."

Daphne smiled, "I know her. Well done you, you must be very proud of yourself." she took her books off him, "Well I hope you have a brilliant time."

Ron was about to say something else when Daphne swept passed him. Ron stared after her, annoyed he'd not thought to ask her out as well.

The next day Harry was waiting with Draco in the empty classroom when Pansy came in.

"Where's Daphne?" Harry asked, worried his toe stamping had scared her away.

"She got held back by Professor Vector so I've come instead." Pansy told them, slipping on a long skirt, "You don't mind me keeping my school skirt on underneath after what happened yesterday?" she smirked

Draco snorted a laugh and Harry blushed.

"Don't worry, I can dance as well." Pansy grinned.

Harry took her hand and Draco started the music, it was getting so that the music never left his head now he'd listened to the same song so often.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Harry said as he mixed up the steps and nearly pulled her over, "Daphne is a lot taller than you."

They both looked over to Draco.

"No." Draco huffed, "You can't mean it!"

Pansy put her hands on her hips and looked very serious, "You are far closer to Daphne's height than I am. Do you want Harry to look silly? That's what you're going to do if you don't help him."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Really? Fine."

Pansy took off the skirt and handed it over, Draco, with little enthusiasm, put it on and gave a twirl,

"Well, don't I look pretty." he smirked.

"No you have to put your hands there." Harry said, as he fought with Draco's arms.

Draco nodded and forced himself to put his hand on Harry's shoulder rather than waist, it was weird being the girl for once. He also stepped on Harry's foot the moment the music started as they both stepped towards each other.

Pansy bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing, they were doing their best after all but it looked like they were trying to kiss.

"And one and two and three and four. Your hand should be light, like a birdie on a branch. And one, two and three and four. And Harry doesn't lead, he follows like a girl. And one and two and…twirly, twirly, twirly. And one and two, and you're still getting it wrong. And one and two and three and four… and you can glare at me all you want." Pansy grinned.

Harry let out a loud sigh and started dancing again. He was surprised, Draco moved rather easily in a skirt which Harry made a mental note to tease him about later. Part of the issue was he was wishing he was dancing with Cho.

By the end of two hours though Harry's dancing was much, much better than it ever had been. He was sweeping Draco around the classroom with remarkable ease and was managing to twirl him without ripping the skirt again.

"That's looking brilliant." Pansy smiled, "You should be very proud."

Harry was proud, dancing had been a skill he'd never thought he'd master, "I'm getting pretty good at this." he grinned, "How are you enjoying this dance Lady Draco?" he said in a put on posh voice.

Draco gave a girly giggle, "Oh very much Lord Harry. Hehe."

The door opened,

"I was just wondering…" Professor Snape smirked, "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Harry and Draco stopped dancing mid twirl.

"Dad!" Harry said, "Umm… we were just..."

"You don't need to explain anything to me Harry." Severus said, the smirk still firmly on his face, "What you do in your spare time is up to you."

"Draco is the same height as Daphne." Harry tried to explain, feeling himself blush.

Severus laughed, "I'd worked that out strangely. You seem to be doing very well, your mother will be pleased."

Harry grinned, he knew how happy Lily would be to know that he'd been working on his dancing.

"Thanks." he grinned.

"You three really should be getting to dinner, I've just had to go and rescue Daphne from Professor Vector who was still going over the latest homework."

Harry was pleased with his effort as he sat down for dinner, he was hungry, very hungry. Pansy and Draco slid in next to him and Daphne, it wasn't long before the Durmstrang students also came in.

Professor Karkaroff looking self important as always. Viktor Krum was surrounded by girls as soon as he came into the hall, just happening to be there in case he wanted to ask them anything, about the dance for instance. He didn't talk to any of them though, but made his way over to where Harry was sitting and sat down looking angrily at his plate.

"Are you all right?" Daphne asked as the food appeared on the fine gold plates.

Krum nodded, "I am just getting very annoyed vith the amount of people vho think it is OK to follow me every vhere I go."

"They just want you to ask them to the dance." Draco said, "You are rather popular."

Krum raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Does not mean I have to like it."

Harry sniggered and agreed. Gemini was looking at him venomously from further down the table, there were a lot of reasons that she was annoyed at him currently.

After he'd won the first task, most of the school had come round to him being a champion and pretended they had never owned the rather distasteful badges; Gemini was not one of them, she still wore hers proudly, although she had given up on trying to forcing Corvus to wear one.

The other thing that was annoying her so much was the Yule Ball. When it had been announced she had assumed that someone would ask her, allowing her to go even though she was too young. Unfortunately no one had. Most of her followers were too young to go themselves and the few who were old enough already had girlfriends to take.

To add salt to the wound, Rodolphus was going. It was a rather awkward and nervous Millicent who'd approached him and asked if he would like to go with her. He had said yes, although Harry was sure this was mostly to spite Gemini rather than wanting to spend the evening with Millicent.

Rodolphus put up with Millicent but normally had very little time for the amount of attention she wanted to give him, preferring the girls his age or younger and blonde. Harry almost felt sorry for her before remembering how insufferable she was.

"We've been trying to teach Harry to dance." Pansy said, hearing his name Harry was snapped out of him thoughts and returned to the conversation around him.

"I'm sure Harry is a very good dancer." Haverlock said.

Harry managed to stop himself from laughing, "It's not my favourite subject." he said, "Never really had much of a knack."

"Ve all dance very vell." Birgitta said, "Ve have to take it as a subject in school from day vne you see."

"You take dance as a lesson?" Draco asked.

The four Durmstrang students nodded.

"Oh yes. It is considered very important. Ve often are taught from a very young age, before ve even start our… umm beginning school? If you know vhat I mean." Haverlock said.

Harry nodded, it was bad enough that he was going to have to dance in front of the school this time, he would hate to have to do it every week. It was far more enjoyable now he was getting the hang of it though he had to admit.

Harry also had managed not to laugh even once when Gemini's face twitched every time some of the girls was talking about their dresses or hair. He was both looking forward to and dreading the Ball in equal measure.


	100. Goblet of Fire Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Hogwarts always put on a show for Christmas, with it's twelve large trees and numerous decorations, this year however they had really pushed the boat out.

Harry felt strange when he'd put his name on the list of students staying for the second year in a row. Gemini had announced loudly that she and Corvus would be going home when Professor McGonagall had come round with the list.

Many of the younger students were but nearly all of those in fourth year or above where staying to enjoy the Yule Ball. Harry sat on the steps watching the students who were leaving trudge though the snow to the carriages before going up to the Owlery to send his family a letter and a large parcel of presents.

Christmas day itself was much quieter than normal. They all ate a fairly large lunch so they wouldn't be hungry before the late Christmas dinner they would be having at the Ball. It was only four o'clock when Pansy and Daphne announced they were going to go and get ready with Hermione in the spare classroom they'd been using for dancing practice.

"I will never understand what takes girls so long." Draco said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the game of chess he and Harry were playing.

Daphne and Pansy left the Slytherin common room carrying three large boxes between them and went straight to the classroom to meet Hermione.

She was already there, a curtain put up for them to change and a large mirror balanced on one of the desks. She was very nervous, pacing around the room.

"Take deep breaths Hermione." Daphne said, grinning.

Hermione smiled and did as she was told, "I thought about what you said, thinking of make up ideas and honestly I have no idea."

Pansy nodded, "Don't worry. We've come up with a few ideas."

Hermione sighed in relief, she'd been fully intending to find some make up ideas but she'd never been one for looking through glossy magazines and the Hogwarts library seemed rather lacking of them strangely.

"What about my hair?" Hermione asked, holding the ends up.

Pansy and Daphne laughed, "Don't worry about that. We have plenty of hair pins."

Pansy looked at her watch, "We're going to do each other first while you look through these." she handed her a large pile of make up articles.

Hermione took them gratefully and sat down, burying her nose in the magazine clippings. Pansy sat down on another chair, next to the mirror and let Daphne apply her make up. Hermione looked up, an hour and a half later and saw that both Pansy and Daphne transformed.

Daphne had brushed her hair, twisting the sides before plating them. The honey gold water fall that cascaded down her back, was all held in place with an intricate silver and emerald headdress; with delicate silver chains and knot work. Her make up was bold, with bright red lipstick and smoky silver and green eyes.

Pansy's hair was simply curled around her ears, brushing softly on her shoulders. Her make up was also simple, slightly smoked eyes in silver and black with a reddy-brown lipstick and a slight blush on her checks.

"Have you found anything you like?" Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded and handed over her favourite make up idea, "Maybe a little darker?"

Pansy nodded and lead her to the chair. Hermione had never had her make up done before, unless her mother counted when she was younger. She'd also rarely did make up herself so it was rather strange for her to feel the soft brushes moving against her skin. It was also quickly obvious that Daphne and Pansy's make up and brushes were far better quality than Hermione's.

"Hold still." Daphne laughed, as Hermione itched her nose.

"Open."

"Close."

"Say Aaa."

Hermione closed her eyes and faced towards the mirror when Pansy and Daphne finally said they were done.

"You have very pretty skin." Pansy said.

Hermione smiled and opened her eyes, "Wow."

Gold and red smoky eyes made her eyes look even bigger than normal and she'd never seen her eye lashes look so long. She lips suited the dark red lipstick and it would match the dress perfectly.

"Is this a good wow or?" Pansy asked.

"Good." Hermione grinned, "Very very good."

Daphne clapped her hands happily, "We were a bit worried, we've done each others make up often before but it's always a bit nerve racking when it's for someone new."

"I love it. What about my hair?" Hermione asked, "I picked up this..."

She pulled out a bottle and handed it to Pansy and Daphne, 'Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment- will smooth and tame even the wildest of hair' there was picture of a very bushy haired wizard that spun round and was left with silky smooth hair down his cheeks.

Pansy wrinkled her nose, "Do you want to have smooth hair?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not really, I thought it would be easier to manage."

Daphne smiled kindly, "Don't worry, we'll manage." she said, putting the bottle down.

They did manage, there were some amusing moments over the next half an hour where Hermione felt that she was a bit of a maypole with Daphne and Pansy passing strands of her hair to one another.

Hermione loved it though. An elaborate up do with long ringlets that framed her face.

"You two are magic." Hermione grinned.

The two girls laughed and gave her a big hug. Daphne waved her wand over Hermione, muttering a spell to set the look.

Daphne got into her dress first as she didn't need anyone to lace her in. Pansy brought over Hermione's box and told her to put her shoes and stockings on first.

"Trust me it makes things a lot easier that trying to put them on afterwards." Pansy grinned.

Hermione smiled, she hadn't opened her box since it arrived, neatly wrapped in tissue paper and waiting for her on her bed.

Pansy reached inside and pulled out the set of white stockings with intricate lace around the tops of each leg, handing them to Hermione.

"I'm not sure these will stay up when I'm dancing." Hermione said.

"That's what this is for." Pansy said, holding up the matching suspender belt, "If you attach the back loops first, then put them on, it makes it far less of an acrobatics test."

Hermione did as she was instructed and smoothed the soft stockings on to her legs before slipping into her boots. She looked a strange sight, make up and hair all done, stockings and boots with her school uniform.

"Pansy what happened to your dress?" Hermione asked.

Gone was the elegant silver green dress she had at the shop, instead she was wearing a large, frilly dress with the biggest skirt Hermione had seen in a vibrant pink colour, to be honest it almost hurt to look at it.

Pansy smirked, "Don't worry. This is just to annoy Draco, telling me what to wear indeed."

Hermione laughed and went behind the curtain to get her dress on. It had been far easier in the shop, assisted by Madam Owens but she managed.

Pansy expertly laced the bodice up on Hermione's dress and smoothed the skirt. Madam Owens had also included a smart, fur lined hooded cape that matched Hermione's dress perfectly. It fell in a graceful circle to her waist and was lovely and warm.

"Are you sure I should meet Viktor at the boat?" Hermione asked, Daphne pinning her Christmas headdress on.

Both of them nodded.

"Under normal circumstances, the gentlemen would meet the lady at her house or carriage or whatever but he is a guest of honour so you should meet him at the ship and come in together." Daphne explained, "There, you're all done."

Hermione took another look at herself in the mirror and felt a small blush, flush her cheeks, "I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"We're just happy that you are happy." Pansy said honestly, "Right you'd better get going and we'll meet you at the Ball."

Hermione nodded and left the room, she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her face. The corridors where fairly empty but there were a few students still wondering around and she didn't want anyone to see her face before she was with Viktor.

It was snowing softly outside and there was still a deep amount of snow from the last few weeks. Hermione was very grateful to find her new boots were water proof and as warm as her cloak was. It wasn't far to where the large Durmstrang ship was anchored.

Hermione walked carefully up the slippery gang plank and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Someone said, he was tall, with dark hair and eyes, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to meet Viktor." Hermione said.

The man nodded and went back inside. Hermione made her way down the gang plank again and waited, watching her breath make small white clouds in the air.

"Herm-one-ninny?" Viktor said, walking over. He was wearing a fine set of velvet robes, in the dark red Durmstrang colour.

Hermione put her hood down and nodded, "Yes, it's me."

"I hate dress robes." Harry said, pulling at the neckline of his. It was bad enough having to wear them to the Malfoy's annual party but now he had to wear them in front of the whole school and dance.

"They really aren't that bad." Draco smirked. He was always at ease in his dress robes, this set a dark green, so dark it looked black unless the light hit it in the right way.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Will you two shut up?" Goyle snapped.

Harry was comforted that however awkward he looked in his dress robes, Crabbe and Goyle looked worse and certainly moved with less grace.

Daphne was waiting for them in the common room.

"You look amazing." Harry said, as they went over to her.

Daphne grinned, "Well I couldn't let the Slytherin champion down could I?"

"Where's Pansy?" Draco asked, looking around.

"She's waiting for us down stairs." Daphne said, grabbing her clutch bag, "Ready to go?"

Harry and Draco nodded and they headed out. They joined the stream of students, excitedly heading for the Great Hall.

Everyone was milling around the Entrance Hall, dressed in a rainbow of dresses and dress robes. Harry saw Rodolphus, looking far too much like his father, with Millicent clutching at his arm. She was wearing an unflattering twenties style dress in burnt orange- the colour suited her, the shapeless and ill fitting dress; not so much.

Draco however had spotted Pansy.

"What are you wearing?" He gasped.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "What? Is this not what you wanted?" she said innocently, crossing her hands behind her back.

"Umm..." Draco wasn't sure what to say, "Well… I mean… umm..."

"Have you learnt not to tell ladies how to dress?" Pansy smirked.

Draco nodded, "Yes. You… considering the dress, you look lovely."

Pansy smiled, "Thank you. Daphne? Would you do the honours?"

Daphne nodded and waved her wand, muttering under her breath. Pansy spun round as the pink fabric floated away, turning into snowflakes, decorating the air and leaving Pansy in her silver green Tudor gown.

"Better?" she asked.

Draco grinned, "Beautiful."

The large oak doors swung open and the Durmstrang students and their partners marched into the Entrance Hall in two neat rows.

"Is that Hermione?" Neville asked, coming up next to them.

Hermione was at the front, her arm delicately balanced on Viktor's and her head high. Professor Karkaroff walked over to Professor Dumbledore and muttered something to him.

"Hello." Hermione said, waving over to them.

"She's so pretty." Luna said, "Isn't she?"

"I think you've met my date?" Neville asked, "Luna Lovegood?"

Harry and the others nodded. Luna waved absently at them and blushed slightly, holding onto Neville's arm. She was wearing a strange light pink dress that seemed to be decorated with silver tinsel.

There couldn't be many more people to arrive now, Harry scanned the room, looking for Cho. Fleur was there in an elegant silver dress, as Daphne had predicted. He could see Ron across the Hall staring at her, much to the annoyance of his date.

He spotted Cho looking serenely pretty in a silvery, tight fitting dress with a long slit up one leg. He felt his heart ache a little to see her with Cedric when he so badly wanted her to be with him.

"Don't think about it Harry." Daphne said quietly, "You have enough to worry about tonight."

Harry smiled and nodded. He could see Professor McGonagall nearby, ushering students into the Great Hall.

"Come along now please." she said, firmly but politely, "Everyone but champions into the hall please."

"Into the hall Mr Malfoy, are you with Miss Parkinson or Miss Greengrass?" She asked.

"I drew the short straw there." Pansy grinned, "Come along, Mr Malfoy."

Draco smirked and took her arm, leading her into the Great Hall. Harry was surprised at how quickly the Entrance Hall emptied, leaving just the four champions and their dates with Professor McGonagall.


	101. Goblet of Fire Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Right, into a line if you please. Oldest to youngest please, so Mr Krum you first first, then Mr Diggory, Mademoiselle Delacour and then you Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said, giving Harry a small nudge into place, "Champions on the left please."

Daphne took her place on Harry's right and held out her arm.

"I'm so glad that you're good at this." Harry grinned.

Daphne gave a little laugh before controlling herself for the entrance. She was very proud of Hermione who was standing, matching Krum perfectly at the front, head still held high. They looked like the perfect match couple, the king and queen with their ladies and gentlemen in waiting behind them.

The large doors opened and Filch stood proudly in his mouldy tail coat, "Introducing the champions of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament!" he shouted.

The students clamped as they walked through the hall. Gone were the long house tables that normally filled the Hall, replaced with lots of smaller, candle lit tables that each seated about a dozen.

Harry kept his head straight, praying that he didn't trip up in front of everyone and walked towards the top table.

There, Dumbledore was sitting smiling at all of them. Ludo Bagman was sitting next to him wearing vivid robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, clapping madly with the other students. Karkaroff was glaring at Viktor and Hermione, Harry didn't think for a second that someone like Karkaroff would be happy with a muggleborn student stepping out with any Durmstrang student, let alone his precious favourite.

Madam Maxime had changed her normal black robes for ones of light lavender silk. Mr Crouch, Harry spotted, wasn't there. Instead his seat was taken by Percy Weasley. As the champions reached the table, Percy drew out the seat next to him and pointedly looked at Harry, he took the hint and stood behind the chair next to Percy, Daphne to his left.

There was a final burst of applause before the hall settled down and the champions took their seats. Harry pulled out Daphne's chair and tucked it in for her.

"I've been promoted." Percy said, rather pompously, smoothing his brand new navy-blue dress robes.

"Well done." Harry said politely, turning to Daphne, hoping to avoid a lecture.

"I am now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and of course I am here representing him." Percy said.

"Why couldn't he come?" Daphne asked.

Percy sighed, "I am afraid to say that Mr Crouch isn't very well. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising… overwork you see. He's not as young as he once was… oh he's still quite brilliant, his mind remains as quick as ever. But the whole fiasco over the World Cup effected the whole Ministry, although it was hardly his fault. And then he suffered the huge personal loss of his house elf, Blinky or whatever her name was, of course he dismissed her straight away but it was still a huge embarrassment and, dare I say, he needs looking after. He'd found a huge drop in home comforts since she left. And then with the Tournament to arrange and that horrible Skeeter woman buzzing around! No, poor man, he's having a well deserved Christmas at home. I'm just glad he knew he had someone trusted, relied on, to take his place for him."

Harry was afraid to say anything unless it started another long speech. He thought asking if Mr Crouch had stopped calling him Weatherby would be a bit mean, definitely something his mother would frown at him for, no matter how tempting it was.

The glittering golden plates in front of them were still empty of food, just a small menu sat neatly at each place.

Dumbledore picked up his menu and looked it over for a moment before looking at his plate,

"Pork Chop." he said clearly.

A large plate of pork chops appeared before him and the rest of the Hall got the idea. Harry looked over his own menu, his mother would be making them a full Christmas dinner at Easter, when he went home, so he wasn't sure he wanted one now.

He decided on goulash, Kreacher had made it a few times and it was perfect for a cold winter's night. Daphne picked a dish of pasta with a tomato and herb sauce, complete with a generous sprinkling of cheese.

Hermione was lost in conversation with Viktor, seemingly barely paying any attention to what she was eating. He seemed to be telling her about Durmstrang and it's traditions.

"Now, now Viktor, let's not tell them too much, we don't want to give away our location." Karkaroff said, there was an edge of firmness in his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Igor! Why so secretive, you'd think you didn't want visitors."

Karkaroff smiled broadly, showing a lot of yellow teeth, "Well Dumbledore, we are all protective of our schools? Do we not guard our sacred halls with jealousy? That we alone need know all the secrets of our ancient school?"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "Oh I would never dream of thinking I know all of Hogwarts' many secrets. Only this morning I took a wrong turn and found myself in a rather lovely room, filled with all manor of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate in more detail, it had completely vanished. Possibly it is only available at half five in the morning, or when you have a full bladder or at the quarter moon..."

Harry choked back a laugh, Percy frowned at him but didn't say anything about Harry's terrible rudeness. Fleur was sitting politely, picking at her food while Roger Davies stared at her with nothing but adoration.

"Zis is nothing." she said, rather dismissively while looking around the Hall, "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze Dinning Chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course… zey are like 'uge statues of dimond, gilltering around ze place."

"That sounds lovely." Roger said, barely blinking.

Fleur swished her silvery hair and nodded, "Oh, it iz. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood-nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we wat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armour in ze 'alls and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat!" she slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

"How are you doing?" Daphne said, quietly.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine."

"This is a rather nice feast." Percy said, "I often say that Hogwarts has gone down hill a little, even over the years I was here but thanks to Mr Crouch they do seem to have put on a good show."

Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from rolling his eyes,

"Yes, I think everyone thinks school was better when they were young, it's when you get old that you to look back at things with rose coloured glassed." Daphne said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at Percy.

He glared at her before turning away to speak to Dumbledore. Harry grinned at Daphne and mouthed a thank you.

Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore rose and gestured for everyone else to go the same. Harry, and the rest of the students stood up. Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand, sent the tables whizzing against the walls, leaving the floor clear for dancing.

The Weird Sisters started up a slow and slightly mournful tune as the champions and their partners walked onto the dance floor.

Harry carefully placed his hand on Daphne's waist, the other one in Daphne's hand, and waited for the tune to start properly. Daphne counted him in and helped lead him around the dance floor, Harry highly suspected that they'd been giving Hermione dance lessons as well for how easily she moved around the room with Viktor.

"Ouch," Daphne hissed, "Harry concentrate, that was my toe!"

Harry focused back on his dancing, "Sorry Daphne."

It wasn't long before Dumbledore lead Madam Maxime onto the dance floor, signalling to the other students that they could join in the dance. Neville twirled Luna onto the dance floor, although she seemed rather unfocused on the dancing, at least dancing the way everyone else wanted her too.

The dance ended and Harry bowed slightly to Daphne and grinned. Daphne gave him a graceful curtsy,

"Well done, I'll give you three out of ten? Maybe a four?" Daphne smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "I wasn't that bad!"

Daphne laughed and went to the side of the dance floor to find their friends. The Weird Sisters had started playing a far more upbeat tune, which many of the students stayed to dance too.

Hermione seemed to be loving being spun around by Viktor and was laughing and smiling at him.

"Well done Harry." Pansy said, walking over.

"Still think you dance better with me." Draco smirked, pulling out a chair for Pansy.

Ron was sitting a few tables over, Parvati was clearly asking him to dance but he kept shrugging her off, glaring at Krum and Hermione.

"I don't know what his issue is." Daphne hissed, sitting down next to Pansy.

"You should have heard him ask Hermione out." Pansy said, shaking her head, "It was disgusting."

"Hermione seemed to get asked out loads." Draco mused, "Neville asked her out as well."

"She looks so pretty up there." Harry smiled, "She really suits Viktor."

Daphne nodded, apart from the other Durmstrang students, Viktor and Hermione were the only ones wearing red, they stood out like a pair of red roses in a white bouquet. Daphne and Pansy both dragged Harry up to dance, as well as a very pretty student from Beauxbatons with long dark hair.

After a dozen or so dances they were all tired and went to sit down.

"Vould you mind if ve joined you?" Viktor asked.

Pansy shook her head and smiled, shuffling up a seat, "Are you having fun?"

Hermione nodded, her face flushed from all the dancing, "Yes very much."

Viktor, Harry and Draco returned with drinks for them all and sat down. It wasn't long before Neville wondered over as well. Luna was dancing happily with a student from Beauxbatons.

"We're very lucky, really." Neville mused, "I mean we've gotten to wear any colours we want, purple really isn't my colour."

Harry grinned and nodded, "It's not as dignified as red or blue for us guys is it?"

Draco shook his head and sniggered. Ron was still glaring at them when Brigitta wondered over, wearing a white dress with dark red embroidery.

"You promised me a dance. If it is all right vith Miss Granger." Brigitta asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes of course."

Viktor stood and kissed Hermione's hand before taking Brigitta onto the dance floor. Ron saw him leave and glared. Hermione wondered over to the drinks table to fill her glass with punch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron snapped at her.

Hermione turned round, surprised at him sneaking up on her.

"What? Oh I'm just getting a drink. Don't worry there is plenty left." Hermione smiled.

Ron snorted, "I didn't mean that. I mean… this." he gestured to all of her.

Hermione shook her head in confusion.

"This!" Ron said getting angrier, "You're flirting with the enemy! You're meant to be Harry's friend."

Hermione gasped, "Ron what are you talking about?"

"Krum! He's on the other side. Goodness knows what you've been telling him! He's going to use it all against Harry!" Ron snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh Ronald. For one, Harry knows about me seeing Viktor and he doesn't care. For two we don't talk about Harry, at all in fact and three it is none of your business who I see or don't see!"

Ron snorted, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Hermione went to leave but Ron caught her arm, "Let go of me."

Ron let go. Pansy and Daphne heard the noise and walked over.

"Is everything all right Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"We were wondering what was taking so long." Daphne smiled, "Hello Ronald."

Ron glared at them, "She's fine."

"I'm leaving." Hermione said.

"Tramp." Ron spat at her, "Look at you! All dressed up like a harlot spilling all Harry's secrets onto Viktor's pillow."

Ron felt Pansy's hand collied with the side of his face before he'd even seen her move.

"How dare you?!" Pansy hissed, rubbing her now stinging palm, "You should be ashamed of yourself, talking to a lady like that."

Ron rubbed his face, "Sorry, don't see any ladies."

"Then get some glasses." Daphne told him, flicking her long hair at him and walking away, "Are you OK Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, "Is that really the way people see me?"

"No." Daphne said, "It's how one pathetic, jealous, idiot sees you. Don't let it get to you."

Pansy nodded in agreement but she knew that whatever anyone said now, Ron had marred the evening for Hermione which just made her want to hit him again. Viktor came over quickly to make sure that Hermione was OK and lead her off to dance.

"What did Ron want?" Draco said with a large level of disgust.

Pansy glared at where Ron was still nursing his face, glaring at Hermione who was dancing again with Viktor, "He had a go at Hermione. 'Fraternising with the enemy'."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He knows we sit with Viktor nearly every day for meals right?"

"I think that thinking might be above Weasley's abilities." Pansy said, smirking.

"Did I hear someone say my name? Harry?" Percy said, walking over, self-importantly.

"We were just talking about your brothers disgusting behaviour." Draco said, smiling.

Percy frowned and was about to say something, "Oh I see what you mean. Thank you for telling me Malfoy, what are they thinking bothering a high level Ministry official? I would prefer you came to me quietly next time, follows social protocol a little better you see."

Percy swept off before Draco could say anything else to go and reprimand Fred and George who were talking to Ludo Bagman.

"Well that told you." Harry said, "Must follow all those social protocols. You know, things that a Weasley would know but not a Malfoy…"

"Do you think we should tell him it wasn't Fred and George we were talking about?" Daphne asked, taking a seat.

Harry smirked, "No. He can find out by himself."

Daphne dragged him up to dance again, Harry knew that The Weird Sisters was her favourite band and couldn't deny her a few dances.

"Pansy, Luna and I are heading to the ladies." Daphne told Harry.

He nodded, "Ok. We'll meet you outside, it's very hot in here."

Daphne nodded and disappeared into the crowd.


	102. Goblet of Fire Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Harry found Neville, leaning against a pillar talking to Draco.

"I was going to head outside do you want to join me?" Harry asked.

Neville and Draco wondered out the large door with Harry and into the cool nights air. There were several couples, hidden in the bushes so have secret kisses.

Harry didn't want to disturb anyone so walked quietly through the grounds.

"Are you OK?" Neville asked him, after a few minutes of silence.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. There's just a lot going on at the moment you know? We still don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

"We should tell Hermione to work it out," Draco smirked, "I'm sure she'd love the extra homework."

Harry let out a snort before hearing voices up a head, whispering angrily. Harry put his arm out to stop Neville and Draco.

"What is it?" Neville whispered,

Harry simple put a finger to his lips, indicating they needed to be quiet. Harry crept forward a couple of steps and listened carefully. Neville and Draco did the same, they heard the voice and knew why Harry had stopped.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about Igor-" Severus drawled.

"Severus you can not just pretend that this isn't happening! Severus!" Karkaroff hissed, he sounded anxious, "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months now, I'm becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it..."

"Then flee." Severus snapped, "Run away and I will make your excuses. I however will be going nowhere, I will always stand by my family, and by Hogwarts."

"Severus please listen to me..." Karkaroff moaned.

"I will discuss this no further." Severus said, blasting a nearby rose bush nearby, "Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett." he snarled as a girl ran past him, pulling up the sleeve of her dress, "And ten points from Ravenclaw as well Stebbins." a boy rushed off as well.

Severus blasted the bush where Harry, Draco and Neville where hiding.

"Harry?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow, "Longbottom as well as Malfoy, is it?"

Harry glared at his father and grinned, "Ha ha. We were just getting some air."

"Really?" Karkaroff said, looking very uncomfortable at them being out there, "Just so happened to be out and about?"

Severus glared at him, "We do allow our students to walk freely in the grounds here Professor Karkaroff. Run along boys."

Harry nodded and led Draco and Neville further down the path,

"Luna seems sweet." Harry said, as they wondered along.

Neville nodded, "She is. Kinda bonkers but she sees the world in a really cool way, plus Ginny Weasley kept hinting that I could 'always ask her'. Luna seemed the better option."

"Ginny is a weird one." Harry agreed, "She just doesn't really seem to know herself."

Draco nodded. They were walking back up towards the castle again, it was fairly chilly outside, even if it was beautiful all filled with fairy lights.

This time it was Neville who put his arm out to stop them, "Shh. Go back." he whispered.

Harry didn't ask why but turned to leave; only to see Karkaroff prowling up and down the path only a short way back from them.

Harry shook his head and pointed, Neville and Draco nodded, and they moved to the side of the path. Up ahead, Harry could hear voices, it seemed like a very private moment, which is probably why Neville wanted them to go back.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" Madam Maxime asked, purring at Hagrid.

Harry didn't want to listen to this, he busied himself by looking at a leaf nearby, but no leaf could actually hold Harry's attention for every long.

"I jus' knew… knew you were like me… was it yer mother or yer father?" Hagrid asked.

Harry could have groaned out loud, that was really not a good thing to say.

"I… I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid."

"It was my mother," Hagrid said quietly, "She was one 'o the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well… she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well… it ain't in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her… might be dead fer all I know..."

Madam Maxime didn't say anything. Harry watched as a small beetle flew over and landed on the leaf nearby. He could see Draco and Neville both trying to pretend they weren't listening, Hagrid rarely talked about his childhood and no one could blame them for being intrigued.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him on top 'o the dresser if he annoyed me. Used to make him laugh..." Hagrid's voice broke as he recalled the memory. Harry knew how much Hagrid missed his father, "Dad raised me… but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was…"

Madam Maxime was still sitting rigidly looking at the silvery fountain in front of them. Harry could see Fleur further along the path, pointing to Madam Maxime and pulling Roger Davies away from where her headmistress could possibly see them.

Hagrid pulled out a large, spotted handkerchief and wiped his eyes, "So… anyway… enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

Madam Maxime's nostrils flared angrily, she stood up rather quickly, leaving Hagrid looking a little startled.

"It is chilly," She said, Harry thought it wasn't half as cold as her voice was, "I zink I will go indoorz now."

Hagrid shook his head, "Eh? No, don't go! I've… I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, exactly?" Madam Maxime demanded, her voice cold and hard, cutting through the air like glass.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for Hagrid not to answer, he could see Neville and Draco thinking the same thing.

"Another half-giant o' course!" Hagrid said.

" 'Ow dare you?!" She boomed, her voice shattered the quiet evening air around them, "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi?! I 'ave… I 'ave big bones!" she turned quickly away from him and swished back to the castle.

Harry felt Draco grab the back of his collar and drag him back out of the way as Madam Maxime swept past them. Harry waited, unsure of what to do. A big part of him wanted to go over to Hagrid and make sure he was all right, but that would involve telling him that they had been eavesdropping and he really didn't want to have to have that conversation.

Harry nudged Draco and Neville, "Come on, lets get back inside. We can go round this way."

Both Draco and Neville looked rather stunned at Harry,

"Did you know?" Draco hissed.

Harry couldn't blame them really for being stunned, Harry had known Hagrid for years, Lily had taken him to visit Hagrid and Hagrid had been round to theirs so Harry had never really found out Hagrid was half giant, he'd just always know. If Harry hadn't know, it would be very surprised at the information as well.

"Yeah. Mum's known for years." Harry said, "It's no big deal…" even to Harry's ears it sounded weak.

Draco and Neville looked over towards Hagrid and walked away with Harry.

"I just assumed that he'd run into an engorgement charm or something when he was little." Neville said, still speaking in barely a whisper.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, maybe a bottle of Skele-Gro… he seemed so nice."

"Draco!" Harry said, louder than he had meant to, his voice breaking through the quiet night air.

"Sorry," Draco said, meekly, "I didn't mean it like that."

They were back inside the warm Hall now, Madam Maxime was sitting proudly on her seat at the judges table, she was alone and looking rather sombre.

"If Hagrid is half giant then she really is." Draco said, "Big boned indeed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well look at the way you two reacted, can you blame them for wanting to keep it quiet?"

Neville shook his head, "No."

Harry felt a flush of anger run through him, "It's like with Professor Lupin. He's never hurt anyone but he's judged on some outdated, pathetic, nasty stereo-type. It's totally unfair."

Harry would have ranted for longer but they were joined by the girls, and he didn't want to ruin the night for them.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, "Yep. It's lovely out there."

"We saw Viktor Krum taking out Hermione just now. She really is very pretty." Luna said, in her slightly dazed voice.

"Come on Harry." Daphne smiled, pulling him towards the dance floor, "Another dance I think."

Harry groaned exaggeratedly and grinned.

The Weird Sisters stopped playing at exactly midnight, Harry wasn't exactly sure how they managed to time the end of the song so well but they did and everyone clapped politely before starting to leave the Hall.

"Thank you for taking me Harry." Daphne smiled, giving him a curtsy.

Harry grinned and bowed at her in return, "It was my pleasure."

Hermione came over quickly and gave Daphne a quick hug, "Thank you! Thank you so much for everything."

Daphne smiled, "No problem. It was great fun turning you into a princess for the night."

Hermione laughed and darted off to say a proper goodbye to Viktor. There were a lot of people around him wishing that the ball could have gone on longer, Harry however was completely ready to fall into bed and sleep.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around at the sound of his name, Cho was coming over in her pale, tight fitting, dress.

"Cho. Hi." Harry said,

"I'll meet you on the stairs." Daphne said, letting go of Harry's arm and leaving him and Cho alone in the sea of people.

"Did… did you have a good night?" Harry asked.

Cho smiled and nodded, "Yes. It was lovely."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments.

"I wanted to say," Cho said slowly, "I… I just wanted to say I was sorry we never got a chance to dance."

Harry felt a glow burn in his stomach, "Thank you. I mean, it would have been nice but I understand. You looked pretty busy…"

Cho blushed, "Well, good night Harry."

Harry smiled, "Night… Cho?"

Cho nodded, "Yes Harry?"

"You looked really pretty this evening." Harry said.

Cho grinned, "Thank you, Harry. You looked really nice too."

Harry stood for a few moments as people moved around him, Daphne took his arm and pulled him into moving again.

"Come on. Time for bed." Daphne said gently.

"Actually can I borrow him for a moment?" Cedric asked.

Daphne nodded and took a few steps away.

"Cho was just-" Harry started to say.

Cedric raised his hand, "It's OK. I actually wanted to ask how you were getting on with the egg?"

Harry truthfully hadn't really thought about it. The noisy, screechy, thing was tucked under his bed and hadn't been opened in weeks.

"Yeah it's a tough one." Cedric smiled, "I suggest you take it into the prefects bathroom, Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password is Pine-Fresh. Might help to just, mull it over in the hot water you know?"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Umm thanks?"

Cedric smiled, "Well I've got to go. I would like to say good night." Cedric gave Harry a quick wave and left him standing there very confused.

Daphne wondered back over, "What did he want?"

Harry shrugged, "Not entirely sure if I'm honest. He said to take the egg to the prefects bathroom with me. 'mull it over'."

Daphne looked confused as well, "That's a rather strange hint. The prefects bathrooms are meant to be lovely though."

Harry nodded, "Yeah Mum always said they were good. Come on, lets get to bed."


	103. Goblet of Fire Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

It was very late boxing day morning that Harry dragged himself out of bed. Well technically it was early afternoon. He hadn't slept well, strange nightmares had filled his head and left him tossing and turning all night.

He and Draco wandered down for lunch and met up with the girls. They were both dressed in simple winter dresses, Harry remarked that Daphne looked as elegant as she had last night, just more day wear than evening.

They, like most of the students, were feeling very flat now Christmas was over. There was an ever growing pile of homework waiting for them that nearly all of the students had ignored for the first week of the holidays.

Millicent was looking rather glum and shooting nasty looks at Rodolphus whenever she could.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Daphne said, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Pansy leaned in a little closer, "Rodolphus barely paid her any attention at all the other night, and then she found him trying to get one of the Beauxbatons girls to snog him. He didn't get any though."

Harry shook his head, although really he was hardly surprised. Rodolphus, this morning however, also looked very alone not surrounded by his sister or followers.

It wasn't long before they were back though. Gemini, as pale as ever despite making a fuss over the amount of sun they had in France, prowled the corridors, seemingly very pleased to be back at school.

"Of course it was lovely, we stayed in the most gorgeous little hotel, right by the beach. It was too cold for swimming of course but the view was lovely." Gemini boasted to her little gang of Slytherins first morning of the new term, "And we had lovely fresh baked bread every morning, far better than what we have here; more like at home."

"Really?" Draco smirked, "Mother said she enjoyed a lovely visit from Aunt Bellatrix just after Christmas."

Gemini glared at him, "Yes. It was just Corvus and I, and the staff of course, who went away. Our parents wanted a Christmas to themselves. They rarely get them, being dragged away by your parents to the hideous little dance they throw every year."

Draco clenched his fists and forced himself to smile nicely rather than curse her smug little face like he wanted to.

Harry was glad to be back at classes really; it stopped him from being desperately trying to work out the egg every waking second. Herbology was bad, cold and damp in the greenhouses and none of the plants seemed to be enjoying the weather either. Professor Sprout had them dressing the plant pots in scarves and hats to keep them warm.

Harry groaned inwardly as the lesson ended though, and he was forced to pack up his bag and make his way to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had seen very little of Hagrid since the ball but he didn't want to see him, shivering in the snow and having to try and pretend that he was interested in Blast-Ended Skrewts.

He was shocked however to see when he made it to Hagrid's hut, the door was firmly shut and a short woman with short, closely cropped grey hair.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Let's wait until the rest of the class is here shall we?" the woman said, in a rather sharp tone.

Harry and Draco waited, shivering and blowing on their fingers to try and keep them for snapping off with cold.

"Where have you been?" the woman snapped, as the Gryffindors walked over from the castle, "The bell went five minutes ago."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, echoing the boys.

"I am Professor Grubbly-Plank." She said, "This way please."

She started walking quickly across the grounds, the students hurrying after her.

"Where is Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Never you mind, I'm taking his class for now." Professor Grubbly-Plank said, strictly.

"I do mind though." Harry said, "Professor Hagrid is my friend."

Professor Grubbly-Plank ignored him and they rounded a corner near to the trees.

"Oh! It's so beautiful." whispered Lavender Brown.

Harry couldn't disagree there, at the sight of a shinning white unicorn, tethered to a post near the edge of the forest.

"How did she catch it? They're meant to be really difficult to find." Lavender whispered again.

Harry had only seen a unicorn once before, and that one had been covered in blood. This one was clean and pure, it was so white it made the snow around it look grey and dull.

"They prefer girls." Draco sighed, hanging back as several students started moving forward.

"Stay back boy." Professor Grubbly-Plank said, slamming her arm out and across Ron's chest, "They prefer a women's touch. Girls go forward."

Harry waited until Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of ear shot before turning to Draco.

"Do you think Hagrid is OK?" Harry whispered.

Draco shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

They found out though, sitting at dinner. Hagrid was absent for the teachers table and Harry felt very put off from his steak pie.

"I'm going to go and see Hagrid later." Harry said, "I want to make sure he's not been eaten by a Skrewt or something."

"Oh he hasn't." Corvus said.

Harry turned to him, "Why? What's happened?"

Corvus flinched as he felt Gemini's hand pinch his ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

Corvus shifted slightly in his seat, "Of come off it Gem, he's going to find out sooner rather than later anyway."

Gemini's dark eyes flared at her brother. She grabbed her bag and stormed from the Hall. Harry didn't want to interrupt, what was probably the first time Corvus had stood up to his sister but he also wanted to know what happened to Hagrid.

"Umm, Hagrid?" Harry said, after a few moments.

Corvus snapped back to reality, "Yeah," he dug around in his school bag and pulled out a page from the Daily Prophet, passing it to Harry, "He's probably just embarrassed to show himself at the moment. Anyway I should go start on my homework."

Harry nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the page in front of him. Daphne, Draco and Pansy also crowded around to read it.

" _Dear Loyal readers,_

 _Once again Hogwarts has come under fire as shocking news of one of the teachers has come to light._

 _The Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid has been outed- as a half giant! It all suddenly makes so much sense, the incident last year involving the poor Weasley child and one of his creatures, a Hippogriff which had to be removed after the vicious attack. Mr. Hagrid even admitted to "inventing" a new breed of animal, something he called a Blast Ended Skrewt which have grown in incredible size and strength. In our short interview, Mr. Hagrid explained that the Skrewts ate each other, and shot fire out of their tails._

 _My sources tell me that his mother was a giant and his father a human. I also discovered that his mother was so ashamed of the both of them that she left him when he was young, and his father dying tragically when he started Hogwarts at the age of 11. Despite his sad background, Mr. Hagrid is still a danger to all of us. It's in his biology. At any moment, Mr. Hagrid could become violent in anger and strike out at the children. Who knows what could happen if, more likely when, that happens. How many people will be hurt?_

 _How could Dumbledore, a well respected wizard, allow such a teacher in his school and near our children?! Even if he wasn't a monster, a half giant, he's inventing dangerous animals, and then giving them to our children to raise while he blunders on with no idea how to even do it himself! Mr. Hagrid has been given a job he is clearly not qualified for, and is allowed near our children even though he is a monster! I have so many questions, one of which is why does Dumbledore insist on hiring teachers that put our children in danger just by being! First, a teacher who turned out to have a plot to kill Mr. Harry Potter, then the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart, then a Werewolf!_

 _This year, Defence Against The Dark Arts doesn't have the phoney teacher, Care Of Magical Creatures does! Why does Dumbledore seem to think it's a good idea to hire questionable teachers for our young ones? This year especially, with the Triwizard Tournament going on, does it not make more sense to try and keep everyone safe since there are two more schools attending Hogwarts at this moment? Has the once great Dumbledore lost what little sanity he had left?_

 _What about the other teachers, are they hiding things as well? What about McGonagall? Sprout? Flitwick? Of course we all know about Snape's past, but is he really the only one with a questionable past? It also leads to questions such as what the future holds? Who else will Dumbledore hire to teach the children of the future? A known killer? A goblin maybe? Someone else who is just as likely to snap and harm our children as to teach them?_

 _If we don't want another incident like what happened last year with the Hippogriff, we need to make our comments and worries known! We need to tell Dumbledore that letting our children walk into a classroom full of danger is not right!_

 _More updates on the Triwizard Tournament will be coming shortly, but other matters must be dealt with as well!_

 _Until next time my faithful readers!_

 _Rita Skeeter."_

Harry looked up from the paper furiously, "I can't believe this!"

"How did she find out?" Draco said, "I know Hagrid gave her that interview but I can't see him talking about his mother."

Pansy looked at the paper in disgust, "I can't believe that nonsense about Ron and Buckbeak came up again."

Harry nodded, "Mum checks in on him all the time, they haven't had a single issue with Buckbeak at the zoo, it was just stupid Weasley."

Harry put the paper down and grabbed his bag, leaving his food uneaten on its plate, "Come on, let's go and see him."

They trudged through the snow and rapped on Hagrid's door, they knew he was in there but, for the first time, there was no answer.

Harry felt flat and defeated by the time he trudged back to his dorm to get some dry socks on. He saw the large pile of homework waiting for him on his bedside table and the golden egg, still sitting under his bed and felt a huge urge to just run, to leave, wait until he was seventeen and no longer traceable by the ministry and live his life like a normal person.

He shook his head, angry at himself for even thinking about that. He grabbed his homework and his writing things. Draco, Daphne and Pansy were already sitting at their favourite seats in the common room working on their Transfiguration work.

Harry joined them, but rather than working on his homework he wrote a letter to his mother,

 _Hi Mum,_

 _I hope you and Danica are doing well, I can't wait to see you both at Easter. Had a brilliant time at the Ball, with Daphne's help (OK, she was totally the one leading) I even managed to dance pretty well._

 _I'm writing to you because I'm sure you've seen what Rita Skeeter wrote about Hagrid in the paper and I think it's hit him pretty hard. He's not taking us for lessons at the moment and he wont even open the door to talk to us._

 _I know you're busy but I think he would benefit from seeing you or hearing from you at least, someone else to tell him that we still like him._

 _I'm working really hard at school and I've nearly sussed out the clue for the next challenge so there is no need to worry. Looking forward to next year finally being a normal year._

 _Lots of love_

 _Harry_

He sealed it with a splodge of wax and a tap of his wand, he would post it later.

"Is that true?" Draco asked, "You've nearly worked out the egg?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, "You know a gentlemen doesn't read over people's shoulders."

"Answer the question Harry." Daphne told him, not looking up from her essay.

Harry smirked, "No. Not at all, I just don't want Mum to worry. You wont tell her, will you?"

His three friends shook their head.

"Of course not." Pansy said, but Harry could tell that she, along with all his other friends were worried about the next challenge.


End file.
